


Forging A King 2 Wielding The Crown

by LadyCelestialStar



Series: Forging A King [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I ship Thilbo but I'll try to keep them as friends for this story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 182,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCelestialStar/pseuds/LadyCelestialStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Forging A King Harry returns to his own world and starts his reign as King, but while there is more to King than just giving out orders, he has to answer for a for a grievous mistake he had made in Arda. He'll need some help in the form of Gandalf the Grey's recollections, especially when he has to do some time traveling at least 60 years into Arda's past.</p>
<p>Read Forging A King first as to avoid confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this has been long in the asking and I'm happy to finally get to it. Now, if you have read the first installment: Forging A King, you'll remember that I said it was based more on the LOTR movies rather than the books, and we are still going to be in that direction...movies vs. books. Cause really, I can't do the the books justice and there was just a bit more interaction with the dwarves in the movies then there was in the book and that made me love the characters all the more. Which made Kili, Fili, and Thorin's death quite a bit harder. 
> 
> Little extra info for you...the Rankin Bass version of The Hobbit...the one aimed towards children...had more dwarves killed off in there compared to the Peter Jackson version! 
> 
> If you haven't read the story Forging A King, In the Harry Potter X Lord of the Rings Crossover section, I highly suggest you read that one first, there are 58 chapters true, but it will make this story make much more sense. I don't think you'd get very far, well..not past the first paragraph without getting thoroughly confused, so go and read Forging A King, and then come back. I'll be waiting for you!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or The Hobbit

Harry was quick to discover that being the King of the Magical world didn't just mean that he got to have everyone in the world (magical, anyways) listen to him and actually do what he said, _when_ he said it. There was a mountain of paperwork that went with it that needed his attention when he returned and had settled into his new role. Unfortunately, that mountain of parchment was just Great Britain's pile, take into consideration almost every other country and he was almost drowning in it all.

 

Sirius, being one of the brightest students of his year back in the day, was a great help for him, when it came to some of the paperwork, but that still didn't lower the tower of parchment to a more manageable height. Harry had a horrible feeling that it was going to take him almost five years just to take care of _half_ the pile.

 

“This is too much.” said Harry groaning and sitting back in his chair, tossing a quill down on the large cherry wood desk. The desk was amazingly sturdy and smooth, and the chair that he sat in was comfortable and supportive, but it didn't stop him from being almost completely drained after sitting for countless hours at a time. “I haven't even _touched_ the other countries...let alone species! How did Meandenbor manage to do all this before he died?”

 

“He must have had some tricks of his own...the man was king for Merlin knows how long.” Sirius looked over the paperwork before him. “This reminds me of all the work my father had to do being the Patriarch of the Black family, I never saw the man much, thank goodness for small favors...but that's not what we want to happen to you.”

 

They sat in silence as they took a short break, Harry was slouching heavily in his chair and rolling his shoulders languidly. He wanted to get away from the desk and walk around, but if he had this much work, he couldn't without feeling a little guilty. Then Sirius' voice broke through his thoughts. “Now that I think about it, you know who would be a big help with all of this?”

 

“Percy?” asked Harry with a snicker, that was the first person that came to his mind when he saw all this paperwork.

 

He had never seen anyone love a report more than Percy, not even Hermione. Percy had always been the one person that he could count on to be punctual, organized and very efficient. While he was unable to wrangle in his younger twin brothers, he still managed to keep the other Gryffindor students on a tight schedule with classes. Gryffindors were easily the most rambunctious house, but they were almost always on time. His bag was always neat as a pin and his homework would be handed in crisp, clean and completed to the fullest extent, with no wiggle room for sub-par work.

 

“Actually, that's _exactly_ who I was thinking. I may not have met the lad and I've heard less than flattering things about him from his brothers and sister...but if what Molly said was right, he has a natural knack for paperwork.” said Sirius with a thoughtful smile. “Also, you could divvy this all up into different categories and have other people help you, not _just_ Percy.”

 

“Hmm.” Harry looked down at the paperwork before him, he _could_ use the help. Hell, he would _beg_ for help if it came to that. This was all too much for him to do, especially at his age and his young attention span when it came to work on paper, especially after months and months of being on the road and being on the best adventure of his life. He was getting restless sitting behind the desk all day, barely had enough time to walk about and stretch his legs and explore his new home, and he still was finding new rooms every time he left his office. He wanted to do a good job, but he also wanted a change of scenery every once in a while, the office was nice and cozy, but the view was getting a mite old.

 

“This is also me being subtle and telling you that we need to tell the others that we're both back in our world.” said Sirius with a cheeky smile. He quickly dodged one of the cushions his godson had thrown at him. “Ah, ah, ah, that was not a very regal attitude!”

 

“I'll give you regal.” said Harry with a smirk.

 

True, Harry missed them all and wanted to see them again, but he just couldn't get away from doing all this paper work,...he had just enough free time lately to bathe, though it took him almost two hours of scrubbing with scented soap to start smelling...more civilized. He also had made a bit of time getting Will-O-Wisp settled in her stable, (which she now shared with a two dozen winged horses that he didn't even knew he was now the proud owner of) getting to know all the House-elves in Castle Valor, and managing all the paperwork that lay before him.

 

There was just no time to do anything else, and there still was no time.

 

“If you want to go and get them, that's fine...and if I remember, you were telling me that you guys were watching over me while I was “sleeping”, I'm pretty sure that they're freaking out over an empty bed right now.” said Harry. “So seeing you back ought to be a bit of a comfort.”

 

“Aye, Remus at the very least will be freaking out. He may dress like a hungover Irishman, but if he doesn't have certain things squared away in a certain order, he tends to go a bit mad. He'd be a good idea for secretary too, if only his penmanship wasn't so horrible. But he does love to keep things in a certain order, your nursery and the hall closet was always neat as a pin whenever he came over to visit Lily and James, explains why James kept inviting him now that I think about it. Prongs hated to clean with a passion.” said Sirius with a fond smile as he thought back to the old days.

 

“Seeing as our hair stands up like I live in a tornado, that's not surprising.” said Harry with a snicker, he stopped when Sirius gave the top of his head a appraising look. “What?”

 

“Have you...seen yourself lately? I mean...seen yourself, in a mirror.” said Sirius looking at Harry with a smile.

 

Harry blinked a few times, and shook his head. “No...not really...should I have? There's not that many mirrors in Arda.”

 

Sirius took out his wand, (amazingly, both Harry's and Sirius' wands were waiting on a table when they arrived in the castle's throne room) and conjured up a mirror on Harry's desk. “You may want to have a bit of a look-see.”

 

Harry picked up and stared at the reflection in the mirror.

 

The last time he had actually seen his reflection was far back in Lothlorien, as men in both Rohan and Gondor did not waste time checking how they appeared in a reflective surface and there he saw that his hair was getting a bit longer. His hair, once short and stuck up all over the place was now long enough to go down just past shoulder blades and had a windswept look. His once pale skin was now a healthy tan and he was now at least a half a foot taller than he was when he went on that crazy adventure. He didn't even realize till now that he was still without glasses, and he didn't even need them. He didn't have an undernourished look to him anymore but now had a lean slightly muscular build. It was as if he was now a totally different person, with a completely different past, but the scar was still there...so that part of his past was still visibly present.

 

“Wow...” said Harry as he turned his head from side to side. “That's...different.”

 

“I know right? All I saw was the color of your hair and the eyes, and I knew it was you. Didn't dawn on me that you changed that much.” said Sirius with a smirk. “But yeah, you grew up, my little cub grew up...” he added with a fond look at Harry.

 

Harry looked up at Sirius with a smile. “Never thought this would happen. I had figured on dying before I could even...well...I didn't think I would survive Voldemort to be honest.”

 

“And you did, you survived him and you got something he could never have, a world where people want you.” said Sirius with a careful tone. “And a world that would be crushed if something awful were to happen to you.”

 

“Two, actually, that are of that opinion it seems.” said Harry as he looked at a the map of Middle Earth hanging on the wall.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

While Sirius went out and gathered up everyone that was at Headquarters to bring them back to Castle Valor, Harry decided to take a break and sleep a bit, revel in the time off. He had been running himself ragged and was not taking very long to rest or even sit down to really eat. Without Sirius there, he figured that he could finally take a bit of time for himself.

 

He walked into his chambers, disregarded the comfortable couch and armchairs before the fire or even the seats on the shaded balcony and collapsed onto his bed without changing out of his clothes. It was only moments later that he was fast asleep, sinking slowly into the plush mattress, a luxury that he hadn't had for months.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sirius was starting to get a mite irritated, it was taking all sorts of coaxing and promises to explain _everything_ once they got back to the castle for them to even get them down in front of the front door. But they were all just interrogating him left and right about where he went, where Harry was and how did he come back, and they were barely giving him the time to answer their questions.

 

And the surprising thing was, it was Hagrid that was the most vocal, instead of Hermione.

 

“Where did ya go? Ya didn't even leave me a note sayin' yeh were takin off! I thought someone had gotten in and took yeh by accident and were aimin' fer Harry!” shouted Hagrid shaking his finger at Sirius angrily. “Now yeh say yeh was with 'im all this time?”

 

“Not the whole time Hagrid, not until the very end. It took me a long time to get to him.” said Sirius holding up his hands in submission. “I didn't meant to go, and I had no choice in the matter, Meandenbor kidnapped me and took me to wherever the heck Harry was...well...at least a rough area of it...”

 

“But how did Harry's body disappear? Where did he go?” asked Hermione quickly.

 

“It must have...merged with him when he came back, I don't know, I don't really care...let's just go to Castle Valor so you can talk to him.” said Sirius. This was the seventh attempt for him to get the rest of them out into the carriages that were waiting for them outside. None of them seemed to be willing to move very fast towards the front door.

 

“Doesn't Castle Valor move in the sky? How are we going to find it again?” asked Ginny as brought her mother her cloak, she was eager to see Harry, but she too had some questions.

 

“I got here in one of the...I suppose they're the 'Royal Carriages', they can take anyone to and from Castle Valor. They can find the castle no matter how long they've been gone.” said Sirius. “Or at least that's what Chippy said when I asked to take one.”

 

“Who's Chippy?” asked Ron curiously.

 

“Chippy is one of the House-elves at the castle, she and her family have been serving Castle Valor for centuries.” said Sirius matter of factly, though he was starting to get a bit dizzy from all the questions.

 

Hermione immediately began to growl.

 

“Oh no...come on Hermione, lighten up.” said Ron looking pointedly at the Gryffindor Prefect. “So...is lunch going to be provided?” he said looking at Sirius who laughed out loud.

 

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

As they gazed out the windows of the carriage they all gasped when the glorious view of Castle Valor came into view from behind a cloud bank. Dumbledore had to admit, it looked much better and less intimidating in the bright sunshine than it did it the freezing cold rain.

 

The towers and turrets were standing imperiously over it's cloud-based kingdom, and despite it's heavenly position, there was a massive garden on all sides of the castle, with trees, flowers, fountains and small rivers of flowing water going from one corner of the castle to the other. They could see birds travel from one tree to another, twittering away happily.

 

A storybook castle, hidden among the clouds.

 

“Where are we?” asked Ron staring transfixed at the scene below them. “Is this...”

 

“It is indeed, this is Castle Valor.” said Dumbledore in a whisper.

 

“Harry's castle.” said Sirius with a smile.

 

“Harry's...?” said Hermione startled, she didn't figure he would take it, preferring to stay out of the spotlight and perhaps he was just staying there for the time being, perhaps wounded or just tired. “You mean he took the crown, he really took it? I thought he wasd just meeting us or here, or...”

 

“No, he chose to take the crown...and boy...can he _use_ it.” said Sirius with a smirk at he thought of that final day in that strange world. “Voldemort didn't stand a chance...”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Bill.

 

“You-Know-Who's dead?”

 

“But we thought he just disappeared!”

 

“Harry really defeated him?”

 

“He'll tell you all about it, hopefully not over lunch...that story would put _Ron_ off eating.” said Sirius with a wink over to Ron.

 

“Challenge accepted!” said Fred and George together.

 

“Nothing and we mean NOTHING can stop Ron from eating.” said Fred.

 

“'Cept spiders...there's no spiders involved is there?” said George.

 

“No...” said Sirius with a quirk of his brow.

 

“Challenge accepted then.” said Ron with a smile.

 

“Yeah, but I would like to have a decent meal in there somewhere.” said Sirius. “So...no...not today”

 

The carriage landed softly before the large doors of Castle Valor and before they could get out and marvel at the sight and intimidating size of the castle, a small house-elf with bright blue eyes and a short button nose came out of the large doors. It was wearing a toga of rich gold and red fabric, which, in contrast to Kreacher who they had had constant contact with in Grimmauld Place, was absolutely sterile and perfectly pressed.

 

“I'm sorry Misses and Sirs, but the King is resting, the King cannot see you today.” said the elf squeakily. “Please come back another day.”

 

“Chippy, it's me, remember?” said Sirius coming forward from behind the crowd. “These are Harry's...err...Fainasinqui's friends...”

 

“Fain what?” said Bill looking round at Sirius as Chippy curtsied.

 

“Long story, Bill. We'll be quiet and not disturb him, Chippy, but when he wakes up, could you tell him we'll be waiting outside?” said Sirius. “In the...what garden has those fish swimming in the pond?” said Sirius looking around the gardens. “And all the fruit trees?”

 

“The east garden, Mr. Sirius, would Mr. Sirius and company like refreshments?” said Chippy curtsying again.

 

“Yes, that would be nice, and uh...have all the bags taken into the hall by the stairs, Har....Fainasinqui'll divvy up the rooms later I suppose.” said Sirius. “Merlin, that name's going to take some getting used to. I wish they knew who I was talking about when I say Harry, but he hasn't had the time to tell them to call him Harry yet...not a whole lot of time to tell them anything much.”

 

“I would like to know where _did_ that name come from?” asked Dumbledore as they wandered to the eastern garden. “I've never heard of a name like that, quite exotic.”

 

“That and it has more letters than Dumbledore's own name.” muttered Ron.

 

“I'm going to let Harry tell you, he had more interaction with the people that gave him the name then I did.” said Sirius. “I really only interacted with three people for the most part...those guys were fun, one was a right pain in my ass though.” he added with a smirk.

 

As they followed Sirius around the perimeter of the castle, they marveled at the lush gardens of Castle Valor. There seemed to be an endless amount of flora surrounding the castle and quite a few animals living in the vast gardens. As they looked around, they finally reached the eastern garden and the sight made them pause and stare.

 

Instead of the diverse plants that the front garden possessed, the eastern garden was full of tress full of bright pink cherry blossoms or fruit, fountains of various styles bubbling over with water, and several ponds of brightly colored fish.

 

Sirius led them over to a gathering of tables and chairs, where a ample lunch was waiting for them.

 

“So....what happened with you all while we were gone?” said Sirius taking a sandwich and sitting down.

 

Hermione and Ron looked at the Animagus in disbelief. “Really? You think _your_ story isn't more important right now?”

 

“I saw that Grimmauld Place had spell damage done to the outside of it.” said Sirius. “ _I_ want to know what happened to _my_ house. You tell me about what happened while I was gone, and I'll tell you all about my adventures, though they don't even come close to measuring up to Harry's.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry continued to sleep on, he was so tired and the bed was so soft and his dreams were pleasant. Not one of them had anything to do with the crown that was now upon his brow, but had a certain blonde kept fluttering in and out.


	2. Preparation

By the time that the sky began to darken and nighttime had come to the part of the sky they were now in, Sirius and the others came inside the castle and made their way to the large den on the ground floor. It was a large, comfortable game room that Chippy and the other elves had prepared for them to while away the nighttime hours. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, plenty of comfortable chairs to sit in, tall bookshelves full of rare, informative tomes and in the center of the room, a dartboard on the wall and a large billiards table.

 

At first, they all looked around at the different things, but they soon settled into separate places in the room to rest after the long day of exchanging the story of their last few months. Hermione and Dumbledore poured over the books in the bookshelves, Mrs. Weasley sat in front of the fire and took out a bit of knitting, and the rest of them surrounded the pool table. But despite the interest in the table itself, Sirius and Remus were the only ones playing.

 

“Aren't you concerned that Harry has slept for such a long time?” asked Remus over to Sirius.

 

“We've been working like house-elves for the past four days, and he hasn't had a proper wink of sleep since we've gotten back.” said Sirius as he lined up the cue. “I'd be more worried if he didn't get any sleep since we've left.”

 

“Doing what?” asked Hermione, disregarding the figure of speech Sirius used.

 

“Trust me when I say being King isn't all giving orders and the like, there's more paperwork to do than what Harry knows what to do with.” said Sirius. “We've been looking over mountains of scrolls...”

 

“So why are you are you not doing it now?” asked Hermione frowning slightly, she was never one to leave homework to the last moment, and this had to be high priority work for Harry to have to do it the moment he got back.

 

“This is a break, we've more than deserved this.” said Sirius. “Also, we could use the help.”

 

“Help in what?” asked Mr. Weasley.

 

“Everything.” came a different voice.

 

The ones around the pool table looked and the people sitting down beside the fireplace turned around quickly. There was Harry, standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame. He was wearing black slacks, and a soft, white cotton shirt, his crown shining out brightly against his long black hair and on his face was a warm smile. “Guess I should say: Welcome to my new home.”

 

The book in Hermione's hand went flying as she and the rest of the Weasley children launched themselves at him. They all wrapped their arms around him and hugged him, causing him to crash to the ground under the weight.

 

“Bloody hell mate! Don't do that again!” said Ron patting his back heartily as he helped his friend to his feet, his mother ignored the foul language as she herself was crying happily.

 

“You got taller Harry!” said Fred taking stock of the younger man's height.

 

“Aw, no more short jokes.” said George shaking his head.

 

“So much for the classics.” said Fred. “We'll have to come up with something new...”

 

“How about...'Mr. Sparkley'?” said George.

 

“Eh...not our best, but it'll do for now.” said Fred with a shrug.

 

“Where in the world where you?” asked Hermione wiping happy tears away from her eyes as the twins debated about new jokes that they could use.

 

“It's so great to have you back!” said Ginny excitedly hugging him around his middle and giving him an extra squeeze when she felt him hug her back.

 

“Hey, where did your glasses go?” said Ron.

 

“It's a long story.” said Harry.

 

“Longer than Sirius'?” said Ron. “We'll be up all night then.”

 

After the children had their turn, the adults also came over and embraced Harry. Harry smiled and shook hands or hugged everyone that was there, except for two of them who kept in the back, the black haired man had his hand over his mouth and the blonde stared.

 

Before they had come to Castle Valor, Sirius had embraced the both of them when he saw them and had convinced the both of them to come to the castle to meet Harry. Now they were both a bit nervous about what Harry would think about them being absent for so long in his life.

 

“Who are they?” asked Harry as he broke apart from Mrs. Weasley's hug looking over at the strangers and pointing to the two of the with a frown on his face.

 

“Oh...these two you'll want to meet.” said Sirius with a bright smile he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. “This, Harry, is Leroy Malfoy.”

 

Harry blinked, “I thought he looked familiar....But why is he _here_?”

 

“The man standing beside him, is his husband, Rudolph Potter...your Great-Uncle.” said Sirius pointing to the brunette.

 

Harry stared hard at the two men with a quirked brow. “Since when have I had a family on my dad's side?”

 

“They...they were down in Africa for a while.” said Sirius looking over to Remus for clarification, who only nodded, he didn't want to mention that there were a few more Potters than just the ones that were there at the time.

 

“How long is 'a while'?” said Harry with a frown. He couldn’t help it that he was a little upset andhe felt quite a bit betrayed. All this time he had a relative abroad and no one bothered to tell him? Why couldn’t they come from wherever the hell they were and raise him? Hell, why didn't Sirius or Remus tell him about them, or even Dumbledore for that matter? Did no one want to mention this little fact?

 

Sirius seemed to sense the raging thoughts in Harry's head and made to head him off. “They didn't even seem to know that your parents were dead, they never got the letter that Remus or Dumbledore sent them all those years ago...the owl might have gotten itself chomped while it was flying over the jungles or savanna...it does happen sometimes...”

 

“And why didn't you tell me about them before?” asked Harry looking at the two Marauders and Headmaster coldly. “Even if they didn't know about me, it would be nice to know about them.”

 

The three of them looked a bit uncomfortable. “We...I suppose...I thought you knew.” said Sirius looking at Remus.

 

“And I thought you were told as well, till Dumbledore told us otherwise.” said Remus.

 

“And I had not even thought about them coming back to England, I thought they had cut ties with their families in England.” said Dumbledore, “That has also been known to happen, especially during those dark times. I did not...wish to tarnish your opinion of the Potter family.”

 

He turned his head and looked shameful. “I am sorry I did not give you the chance to decide how you should feel.”

 

“Families? There's more Potters around?” said Harry suddenly looking angry.

 

The brunette man nodded slowly. He didn't and wouldn't blame the lad if he wanted to kick them out of the castle, he wouldn't blame him at all...

 

Harry folded his arms and looked between Sirius, his newly discovered uncles and the rest of the people gathered in the den and sighed. “Well, you're here...so...I guess you can stay...” The anger was going to linger for a while, he knew that, but he was not going to miss this opportunity to learn about his family, so he'd have to put his anger on the back burner for a short while.

 

“Great, now tell us what the bloody hell happened!” said Ron quickly moving away from the awkward scenario and not wanting to question his easy dismissal of the situation, Harry was right scary when he was mad.

 

“Ronald!” scolded Mrs. Weasley. “Language...”

 

“Didn't Sirius tell you?” asked Harry.

 

“Not a ruddy thing.”

 

“Arthur!”

 

Harry smiled and looked behind him. “Chippy?” he said to the empty corridor behind him.

 

A small tinkling sound came and the small elf known as Chippy appeared before him and bowed low. “Majesty called Chippy?”

 

“Yes, we're going to take dinner here, I suppose. I'll have the same thing that I had last night, but make the rest of them something nice.” said Harry.

 

“Wouldn't it be easier to have us eat all the same thing?” asked Hermione looking disapprovingly between Harry and Chippy.

 

“Be my guest, I hope you all like simple venison stew, roasted rabbit and plain apples.” said Harry with a smirk.

 

“What?” said Mr. Weasley.

 

“I've had to go weeks upon weeks with only having venison and rabbit either stew or roasted over an open flame. I'm not used to all prepossessed food anymore.” said Harry. “I'm trying...but I'm not too sure I won't get really sick....I had some pumpkin juice the other day and spat it right out, it was far too sweet for me, and even bottled water tastes foul.”

 

“Yeah, even I have to have the venison stew right, so dish out two bowls please, I'll pass one the rabbit, not a fan of the flavor, but I'll take the apples.” said Sirius. “Also I'll have a pitcher of that honeyed milk that Harry made up, that was pretty good.”

 

“So tell us what it was like! Tell us what happened!” said the twins eagerly as Chippy went around to ask what each of them wanted.

 

Harry smiled as he made his way to a large winged back chair before the fire. “I'm not a good storyteller like Bilbo was, (“Who?” asked Fred) but here we go, it all started when I left the Great Hall after dinner...”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next day, once everyone had heard what had transpired with Harry and Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore wandered into the Throne room, the others were getting the grand tour of the castle by Chippy, complete with tales passed down through her family.

 

“So, what is one of the first order of business for you, Harry?” asked Dumbledore. “Or should I say, King Fainasinqui?” he added with a smile.

 

“Don't you go starting that, I'm just Harry...” said Harry with a smile of his own.

 

“You will always be Harry to myself and your friends, but it is a good thing to get used to your newly acquired.” said Dumbledore with a kind smile. “And back to the matter at hand?”

 

“Well, I don't know. I've really only done my 'duties' for about four days or so, but it's so much...and it's one giant mess.”

 

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. “I can understand that, when I took over for Dippet as Headmaster, he had the filing system for paperwork in such disarray that it took me years to get them back into some semblance of order. To think that he had the names of the house-elves under 'E' when they should be under 'H'.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

“Have you thought of bringing someone to organize all the paperwork for you?” said Dumbledore. “A Secretary of sorts?”

 

“Actually,” said Harry with a slight smile. “I had given Percy a thought, at the very least. Sirius offered him up as a suggestion...”

 

“A very good choice, he was one of the most organized students I had ever seen, and despite never getting his correct name, the late Mr. Crouch spoke of having no better secretary.” said Dumbledore. “The next step is in the attempt to get him out of the Ministry.”

 

Harry smirked as he sat down. “Well, if he wants to continue to climb the 'success ladder' surely being a King's secretary is quite a few rungs up. But all the organization in the world still won't lower the pile will it?”

 

“While it does not appear to lower the pile.” said Dumbledore. “But it will put less of a strain on you. But who knows, perhaps he can simplify things and make the paperwork go a bit faster.”

 

Harry crossed legs and placed his hand under his chin thinking deeply. Suddenly his eyes lit up. “You know, England had control over a lot of the world at some point...”

 

“Yes...” said Dumbledore.

 

“Thus they created Parliament, right?” said Harry with a smile.

 

“There was a bit more to it, but the premise is there.” said Dumbledore with a small chuckle. “What sort of Parliament are you thinking of?”

 

“Not a parliament in name per se, but maybe like a council or something. Because if I'm off in Arda handling any unpleasantness there, I would prefer to have someone to keep an eye here. Granted, there hasn't been a king (in a physical corporeal sense) for a very long time, but if it will mediate the paperwork, I'll be happy.” said Harry. “So...any thoughts on that?”

 

“I have plenty of thoughts on the subject, may I sit?” asked Dumbledore taking out his wand.

 

“Please.” said Harry waving his hand and a wooden stool appeared. “Oops...ah...sorry about that.” he said uncomfortably. “I'm...still a little...” he waved his hand again and a plush armchair replaced the stool. But Dumbledore only chuckled and took a seat. “I'm still not...there's a big difference between here and there. I still find myself sometimes going outside to take a bath and...uh...never mind.” he finished, his face burning bright red.

 

“Fear not lad, from what Sirius said, it is quite a _robust_ world there. But as for this world, it seems this places obeys your every wish, whether there is a house-elf nearby or not.” said Dumbledore fondly.

 

“Furniture wise anyway, for food I still have to rely on the elves.” said Harry. “Now, _your_ thoughts on the council?”

 

“Before I do that, I would like to point out something quite interesting. Your manner of speaking has changed quite a bit since you've been in that other world” said Dumbledore smiling softly.

 

“Might have rubbed off on me a bit.” said Harry with a blush. “But back to this council idea.”

 

“Ah yes, how many would you prefer on this council?” said Dumbledore. “Seven has always been a fine number.”

 

Harry reached up and ran his finger along one of the jewels circling around his brow. “Thirteen, not including me.” said Harry “That's how many I want.”

 

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, but then looked at the crown and he smiled. “Ah, very well then. Before we move on, perhaps we should summon Young Mr. Weasley and have him document your wishes.”

 

“Now for the million galleon question: Do you think he'd agree, despite being on an elevated plain of secretarial positions? He wasn't all that...supportive of me this past year.” said Harry.

 

“He has been since the unfortunate loss of the Burrow, the loss of his family home was the straw that broke the thestrals back.” said Dumbledore. “Since then he has been in contact with his mother and asked if anything in their home was salvaged. She saved their marvelous clock, but quite a bit of their possessions were lost.”

 

“Sirius told me of that fire, and that Hermione's place was also lost. I'm glad that her parents, the Weasleys and Kingsley are alright.” said Harry honestly. “Fudge has a lot to answer for when I come to meet him face to face.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Percy had arrived home from the Ministry early, he couldn’t take it anymore. Since the last time he talked to his mother they had been missing from the public eye. His father, while on hardship leave, but despite that, normally he stops in at work, just to see if anything interesting had happened...hadn’t been seen in weeks, his brothers and sister was missing as well...where did his family go? Should he risk sending an owl? He had told the Minister they were missing, but he seemed to be a bit preoccupied with his own problems than willing to look for a family loyal to Dumbledore.

 

He walked into his bare kitchen and made to brew up a pot of tea, to try and calm his nerves, when a slightly familiar voice came to his ears.

 

“If you would like mint tea, I've already brewed up some.”

 

Percy whipped around and stared, there was Harry Potter, sitting at his kitchen table, albeit, he looked older than the last time he saw him, healthier, taller and was dressed in finery that not even the Minister could afford.

 

“What? What are you doing here? I thought you were ill, ill and in hiding!” said Percy sputtering. “And how did you...where did you...”

 

“I was never sick, Umbridge attacked me...” said Harry simply, putting down the tea cup in his hand. “Have to say, when the Minister was trying to pick an elderly woman to teach a bunch of children...he sure picked a doozy.”

 

“Umbridge would nev....” said Percy indignantly but then he faltered.

 

“She set fire to your and Hermione's house and the Burrow, I don't think attacking me is that far of a stretch.” said Harry.

 

Percy said nothing, he knew that Umbridge had gone quite a bit overboard with the hunt for Harry. Hearing that she was in fact the cause behind the mysterious illness, or whatever it was that plagued Harry, was a bit difficult to swallow...but there was still that small shining seed of truth in the confusing darkness. He could feel his belief in the Ministry crumbling little by little and he was working hard to build it back up.

 

“Now, onto better things to discuss...I have a proposition for you...” said Harry as he sipped from what looked like an old canteen.

 

Percy backed up against the refrigerator. “What are you talking about?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“I'm offering you a job, something pretty...politically important has happened as of late, I'm sure Fudge received a letter within the last few days.” said Harry.

 

Percy's eyes widened slightly.

 

“From the King, King _Fainasinqui_?” said Harry a slow smile creeping over his mouth.

 

“How do _you_ know the King?” asked Percy his suspicion rising by the minute, and his belief in the Ministry was rebuilding at a rapid pace. “Only those in select circles in the Ministry know about him! Did Dumbledore use his connections and find out something he had no business knowing yet?”

 

All of a sudden, bright flash flared up from where Harry sat, pushing his even further against the fridge. He had to throw up his hands to shield his eyes and a strange voice came from what seemed to be within the light, the voice kept changing it's pitch ever so slightly with every other word, it was coming right from where Harry was sitting, but he _couldn't_ be the source of the light and the voice. “Take a wild guess Percy...”

 

Percy backed all the way up to wall, stunned beyond words and a cascade of thoughts ran through is mind: Could it be? Could he really be the new king? And he had...oh he was...but why was he offering him a job, and what sort of job? Was he supposed to spy on the Minister? He didn't' think he could do that, even when he had asked him to patch things up with his family and then report back to him when he did, he couldn't do it.

 

The light faded back into the gems leaving the kitchen darker in comparison and returning the Boy-Who-Lived back to the room. “Now that the dramatics are over with, I'd like to get back to business...”  
  


“I'm not going to spy on the Minister!” said Percy quickly. “You cannot make me, I refuse!”

 

Harry blinked a few times. “What are you talking about? Whatever the Minister does, he has to report to me, and if he's hiding something from me, than that doesn't show him in a very good light. I just need...a secretary.”

 

Percy blinked. “I...that doesn't work well with my plans.” he said slowly.

 

Harry laughed. “What were your plans again? To become the Minister of Magic? I being a bit higher up on the food chain than a Minister tells me that the path you're taking isn't one that I would be very comfortable with you going down. Especially if you wanted to become the next Minister of Magic for England. In my opinion, you need to relearn quite a lot of things to being a proper leader in my eyes....not that I've had much expertise in the ways of politics, mind you, just common sense and really all rules of decency need apply....But I can say that taking an apparent easy path, and keeping the populace in the dark about the dangers that are quite real is not something I'm looking for. And frankly, where I'm sitting now, my opinion is the one that holds the most weight.”

 

“You still hold onto the belief that You-Know-Who is back?” said Percy with a sneer, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

 

“Lord Voldemort is _now_ dead, he's been dealt with and the entire world will know that the English Ministry did nothing to keep the people safe.” said Harry firmly. “But that shouldn't matter right now, if you want the job, it's yours, but if you don't, then I will offer it to someone who will. I will give you the rest of the day to think about it, any owl will find me.”

 

Harry stood up and raised his hand, but Percy stopped him.

 

“Wait, why ask me? I...I...” said Percy, unable to put into words the rising guilt coursing through his veins. If this was all true, it was quite the promotion, but why was he being offered this? Especially after all that he had said to his family about him the last time he saw them all, and he was sure they told Harry all about it.

 

“You're Ron's older brother, I thought I would take the opportunity to be prejudice and biased for once and pick you, also, Dumbledore said you were the best choice for the job.” said Harry. “Even Mr. Crouch, before he died, said you were an exceptional assistant....But like I said, I will give you to the end of the day.”

 

“I...I'd have to give notice...” said Percy uneasily.

 

“Say yes and I'll have the owl on it's way within two minutes.” said Harry.

 

Percy looked down at the floor, and then back up to Harry. “I have the title of the Jun...Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, what would being your secretary entail?”

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Being the secretary to the King? You're own office, free room and board in the castle and all the secretaries for every Minister has to answer to you?”

 

Percy's eyes lit up. “And I could be the Minister of Magic for England in a few years?” he blurted out on accident.

 

“You do realize that the people get a say on who is Minister, right? But you'll get the important preparation I want you to have, and I'll place you in different locations where you can gather a rapport with the people.” said Harry. “If you do your job, and you learn, I could see you being the Minister in...ten years or so.” said Harry.

 

Percy thought for a moment and nodded. “I'll take the job.”

 

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how relieved I am.” said Harry with a bright smile. “I have so much work that I need to get done...you'll be a great help.”

 

Percy looked stunned for a moment, he was impressed on how...well...authoritative Harry was when dealing with him and trying to get him to take the job, then he switched back to the young boy that his youngest brother was best friends with. Was he just going to be a babysitter for this “king”?

 

“I have some employee contracts for you to sign at the castle, it'll make it a bit more...formal.” said Harry. “I was just going to...I suppose apparate is the term that's close enough, out to the carriage, but shall we go down together?”

 

“Apparate? You can't apparate yet, you're too young, and you don't have a license...” said Percy quickly.

 

“I just said that 'Apparate' is just the term that fits what I do.” said Harry. “But that's a story for a different day. I do have a rough sketch as to what I want, and translated into a legal contract...courtesy of Dumbledore....and your father.”

 

Percy snatched the paperwork out of his hand and read it:

 

_I.....hearby offer my services and enter into employment to King Fainasinqui. My job will entail handling all paperwork and tasks that the King assigns to me and will complete them within the time alotted me. I also swear to place the safety and best interests of King Fainasinqui above all others, I will not betray my King to any enemies that he may have and will not share any personal business of the King to any media or outside persons._

 

… _.............._

 

_Percival Ignatius Weasley._

 

… _............._

_His Majesty:_

_Harold James Potter_

King Fainasinqui, Ruler of the Magical Worlds

 

…......................

Drafted by:

Arthur Weasley

 

…..............

Witnessed by

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 

“Will I be working with my father?” asked Percy.

 

“You may interact with him, but you mostly deal with me.” said Harry. “There is more paperwork for you to sign, but this is the first one you can look over.”

 

He pondered for a moment, but nodded.

 

“Welcome aboard.” said Harry with a smile.

 

 


	3. The Leaders of the Magical World

Beyond all belief, it only took about a week and a half for Percy to get all the scrolls into some resemblance of order. And when he did, Harry found himself flying through all the paperwork, checking over the documents quickly, agreeing or disagreeing with the proposals (with Dumbledore's helpful advice and counsel) and he finally find some time for himself, not a lot, but still enough that he and his friends could reconnect.

 

Percy, in turn, had made a groundbreaking reconciling with his family, that is, after a large prank involving a tureen of frogspawn, jam jars and flying spoons full of custard. But once it all settled down, the family became whole once more. He made a very daring and dashing scene when he saw Sirius for the first time and thrust himself before his mother and sister, brandishing his wand in an effort to protect him and shouting for them to run. His oldest brother had to calm him down in order to tell him the ex-convict's story. He was still a little leery of the man, but at least he wasn't staring daggers at him.

 

Once that all the paperwork was caught up (which took an additional three days of round the clock work, involving several pots of coffee, and five phials of stamina potions), they were able to get done with the menial tasks and get to the more pressing work. For starters, the owls bearing invitations to the heads of the magical communities to visit Castle Valor a few weeks before Harry's birthday had to be sent out. It was important, according to both Dumbledore and Meandenbor (before he moved on) that he meet with them as soon as possible.

 

Mrs. Weasley was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to meet with all of them _after_ his birthday, to give himself a work-free day and just enjoy himself. But Harry had other ideas.

 

“If I can get this more tedious task out of the way, then I really _can_ enjoy it.” said Harry.

 

“Are we going to house them?” asked Percy holding a large clipboard in his hands. “Should we have Chippy prepare some rooms?”

 

“If they would like to spend the night, then yes, and I would prefer to keep the Ministers and other leaders isolated, I don't want them wandering around without someone present and them having to go up to each other and then come back to me after having proverbial “dick measuring' contests.” said Harry, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's indignant sputter. “This is only a meet and greet. I'm going to tell them what I want and they'll have one year to complete the jobs, if they cannot comply...or have a very good reason as to why they couldn't do it, then I will find someone that can, or find someone to oversee them when they do what I want.” said Harry. “I will devise a list of the rooms I _don't_ want them in, for their protection and my peace of mind. I want Sirius to keep them all in the rooms and not let them out of them till they've been summoned. We'll keep them comfortable, fed and hydrated, but I will get to them when I get to them.”

 

“Should I arrange the order in which they'll be seen?” asked Percy.

 

“First come, first serve. They come promptly, they'll get this over and done with faster.” said Harry.

 

Over the next few days, jobs were assigned to the house-elves and the adults to prepare for guests. The house-elves were given the lists of the rooms that were off limits to the guests and the elves divvied up the rooms and made them more comfortable to the guest's preferences. The goblin's rooms were put down towards the cellars of the castle, where the stonework was more prominent. The centaurs were to be put up outside near the more the castle's arboretum, so that the centaurs were satisfied with their conditions. The vampires were placed in the highest tower with thick doors and high ceilings, that way they could stay out of the sun's light and when nighttime would come, they could transform and fly about at their leisure. The Merchiefs were going to be transported via specially made carriages and housed in the large lake behind the castle. The wizards and witches that were representing their country in the wizarding world were put up in random rooms across Castle Valor.

 

While the others were busy with helping the House-elves all over the castle and Percy was handling the files on all the magical leaders, Harry and Dumbledore were discussing the council idea.

 

“I want to have this council at least starting to take shape before the Ministers get here. I want them to know that they'll have to answer to the people I choose...in case I'm unavailable.” said Harry as they walked down one of the many corridors, his eyes straying to the gardens outside.

 

“But having a hastily made council will be more of a hindrance than a help. I suggest that you give some very deep thought as to whom you want to assist you.” said Dumbledore wisely.

 

“Well, myself obviously but I'm not counted in the thirteen...Mr. Weasley would be a good help on Muggle Protection, I can't think of one person more dedicated...” said Harry.

 

“No...I myself cannot either.” said Dumbledore with a smile.

 

“Now, it would be...really wonderful...to have you there on the council...whenever you are free.” said Harry. He was a little nervous about asking the Headmaster to take part in his project, as the man was no doubt very busy running a school and trying to round up the rest of the Death Eaters that managed to escape them at Grimmauld Place, but broke into a smile when the elderly man smiled warmly.

 

“The honor would be all mine...your majesty. I cannot be here all the time, but when you need me the most, I will most certainly come to your aid.” said Dumbledore.

 

“I'll try not to ask too much of you, like how Fudge did...” said Harry.

 

“If you send for my advice less than five times a week, you will do much better than Cornelius.” said Dumbledore. “But regardless of how often you need me, I will always help you all I can.”

 

Harry beamed. “The next person I want on this council is Remus...and Sirius.”

 

“Indeed?” said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

 

“I've unofficially made Sirius in charge of security, I'm going to talk to him tonight, and as for Remus...well...he's one of the smartest men I know.” said Harry.

 

“That he is.” said Dumbledore with a smile. “Is there anyone else that you would like?”

 

“I thought Hagrid, but he wouldn't be happy inside all the time, and Hogwarts is his home, I can't pull him from there.” said Harry. “But I would like him to just come and visit, or at least be available if I have something....magical creature wise that needs addressing.”

 

“I think he would make all the time you would need for him.” said Dumbledore.

 

“I'd like to also be able to call on Charlie Weasley if Hagrid can't get away.” said Harry. “I'll send him an owl and ask him...don't know if he knows what's all going on though.”

 

“A lengthy letter will clear all that up, and perhaps an invitation to Castle Valor...however, he may be put off by the lack of dragons on the grounds.” said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

 

“We've been handling the disappointment pretty well.” said Harry with a smirk. “So that's...five, six if you include me. Just so they feel represented, I thought that I would ask the leaders of the goblins, merpeople, vampires and goblins to offer up a person of their choice to represent them. Remus will double as the werewolf representative...as for the house-elves...I want Dobby.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I would expect no one else.”

 

“So...that racks it up to seven, that's over half done with the choosing...so if I can get Charlie or get Hagrid to agree to sit in one place for a while...I'm going to need to set up a table...and get what I have in mind done...” said Harry speaking out loud.

 

“With a part of the choosing part out of the way, I'm sure the rest shouldn't be all that difficult. Now onto the meetings you are going to have in a few days, I believe you should...or I should phrase that differently...I suggest that you meet with the centaurs, goblins and merpeople first before you meet with the wizards and witches. Alliances with centaurs and goblins are a bit strained as of yet, especially in Great Britain.” said Dumbledore.

 

“With Fudge as the Minister, is that any shock?” asked Harry with a roll of his eyes. “But why not have them meet with the council at the same time?”

 

“Meeting them person to person shows that they will be heard by you, and that you are taking an active interest in their people.” said Dumbledore. “That and they would respond to you a bit better if you did meet them one on one, the council can meet with them afterwards.”

 

“Alright, then I suppose I can go with that.” said Harry. “I'll send the letter to Charlie today, and talk to ones that will arrive soon.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When the day finally came, the leaders of the magical world began to arrive early in the morning. They had been sent to their respective rooms and were told that they would be called upon when it came to be their turn. Refreshments and various objects of distraction were sent to the rooms while the Ministers and other leaders waited. Harry would have chosen the Centaurs, goblins, vampires or merpeople to go first, but they had yet to arrive, so in order to get the ball rolling (as he had over a hundred people to talk to in the next few days) he started with those that had arrived.

 

The first four set of Ministers went through smoothly, while there were a few discrepancies in their paperwork, there was nothing of major consequence. All Harry had to do was endure their bowing, accept the gift they brought and tell them his immediate expectations and scold them if they were already falling short.

 

1. _No taking money “donations” to avoid prison time._

2. _Apprehended Death Eaters/Dark wizards must have a trial and be found guilty before chucked in prison_

3. _Outside influence shouldn't have an opinion of how fast or slow a law is put into effect._

4. _All teachers that have a student average of 'P' should be evaluated to make sure that they are qualified and test scores should be looked at. Honest student reviews are crucial,. To ensure that, all students must be talked to._

 

So far, none of the Ministers that had arrived were guilty of all four of the expectations. A few had one but no more than two of the transgressions he held high on the list. He was not looking forward to meeting with Fudge, his expectations were all based on _his_ shortcomings.

 

A few short days later, the Centaur leaders finally arrived and Harry immediately sent for each one individually, however, they all decided to come in at once. Seeing twenty centaurs come cantering down the corridor made Percy a little nervous.

 

“One at a time please, King H...Fainasinqui will see you all in turn.” said Percy uncomfortably as he stood in front of the door.

 

“We will see the King together.” said the loudest one in the group, Bane, who had accompanied Ronan to the meeting.

 

“It is alright, let them in.” came the multi-pitched voice from behind the great oaken doors.

 

Percy looked back at the door, but pushed them both open, to allow all of them access. Immediately, a crashing bright light came into their eyes, the Centaurs strode inside shielding their eyes.

 

Harry had abstained from intensifying the the light of his crown, preferring to have a bright aura surrounding him for the Ministers that complied with his wishes, but if the Centaurs didn't want to follow with his orders than he would go, as Ron so quaintly put it, 'all regal on their ass.'

 

“We demand to have our forests back!” shouted Bane from behind his hand. “We have had enough of the filthy humans ruining our forests....”

 

The light grew more in intense until almost everything was bathed in blinding white light and the multi-pitched voice snapped sharply. “Just who do you think you are talking to, Bane?”

 

The centaur in question took a few steps back, away from the light and the owner of the voice. He dropped the bow that was in his hand and they all bowed low.

 

“Did you forget what you were here for? I summoned you here to meet with me, I will address what issues you have, but I suggest that you mind your manners.” said the voice sternly.

 

The centaurs quelled after that. The mysterious ruler promised them that the representatives for their herds would come back to Castle Valor and they would discuss territories with their wizard/witch counterparts. He also gave them a fair bit of warning that if they were hostile towards anyone (defensive measures was one thing, but it was something completely different to go _after_ people who were wandering about minding their own business and causing no harm) that he would come and deal with them himself.

 

The goblins however were a bit more subtle in their demands, though they as well thought they should all come at once and meet with King Fainasinqui at the same time. Harry repeated the performance, but he didn't have to be so forceful with them, they had planned out their words beforehand and were trying to coax the young man to agree to their wishes. They were a little disappointed that he wasn't falling for it and were asked to come back to meet with him and the council in the next year, but Harry could hear them planning their next meeting as they walked out, thank goodness that Castle Valor gave him the ability to speak any language his guests spoke, it made meetings so much easier. Not that the goblins knew of that.

 

As the goblins left, Percy came into the King's office and watched as Harry lowered the glow of the jewels down to a more comfortable level. “I can't believe that they did that.”

 

“There hasn't been a King for over a hundred years, I'm sure none of them has much of an idea what the protocol is for that.” said Harry as he shuffled the pieces of parchment in front of him. “Any word on when the others are coming, or who is all here?”

 

“Well, the remaining Ministers are from Great Britain, France and Thailand, but Fudge isn't here, he hasn't arrived yet.” said Percy uneasily.

 

“Somehow, I figured he'd be last, I swear, someone is manipulating my life to make it much more dramatic than it really needs to be.” sighed Harry tiredly.

 

“The Count of the vampires will be here to see you this evening,” said Percy, trying vainly to change the subject away from his old employer. “but the Merpeople are still trying to choose a Trident among themseleves as their last Trident passed away, instead of sending all the merchiefs from across the globe.”

 

“Count? Trident?” asked Harry confusedly.

 

“The vampires all answer to one leader, much like the Ministers and people do to you and that vampire is called a 'Count' and the Merpeople have a leader called a Trident.” said Percy. “But finding a Trident will take some time, it may be months or even a year to find a replacement.”

 

“Oh...well...send my condolences for their loss and tell them they can meet with me next year or whenever we can schedule.” said Harry as he flipped through the paperwork. “Let's get the rest of the Ministers done then, I'd like today to end a little sooner than yesterday. That Swedish Minister was very talkative, I didn't think I would have gotten out of there before one in the morning.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The day after the Ministers of Thailand and France had come and gone, Fudge finally arrived at Castle Valor. As he made his way to the office of the King, he started to apologize to the secretary for his tardiness by blaming it on _his_ lack of a secretary, in a desperate move to mediate any damage that the King may have with him. However, he stopped and finally looked at _who_ the secretary of the King actually was. Percy meanwhile was looking up at him over the thick folder in his hand.

 

“W...Weasley? What are you doing here?” asked Fudge stuttering slightly.

 

“I am the secretary to the King, Mr. Fudge. I will tell him that you have finally arrived.” said Percy standing up and going into the office.

 

Fudge was stunned, he had received Percy's letter of resignation, but he didn't think that the young man would be with whoever took him from the office of the Ministry for long. The lad was the most ambitious person he had ever seen, and he had told him time and time again that he was on a the fast track to success...he didn't expect him to be snatched from right from under his nose like that...

-==-=-=-=-=--==-=====-=-

“Minister Fudge has arrived, will you see him now?” asked Percy putting down the folder of Fudge's information.

 

“Why not, save the best for the very last.” said Harry as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Percy looked at the ruler with concern. “Are you going to...use that bright light and disguise your voice?”

 

“I did not do it for the other Ministers, I won't do it for Fudge.” said Harry. “The Centaurs and Goblins decided to not come in their respective sets, so, I take them very seriously and do not take them cordially.”

 

Percy bowed and went out to fetch the British Minister, who was waiting nervously outside the room. “King Fainasinqui will meet you now.” said Percy opening the door

 

Fudge bowed low and made to apologize to the King personally and try and smooth things over...that is until he saw who was sitting behind the desk.

 

“Potter!” shouted Fudge loudly.

 

“I'm going to let that slide, but I suggest you calm down.” said Harry without looking up from his papers. “Take a seat, you and I have a lot to discuss...”

 

“This...this isn't possible...you were sick, terminally ill!” said Fudge still fixed in place by the door, not even allowing Percy to close the door behind him. “We have been trying to find you! We searched high and low for you to get treatment!”

 

“Why didn't you just ask politely where I was? I'm sure that Mr. Weasley would have told you that I was somewhere safe and I was getting the best care that was available. Madam Pomfrey looked after me, Dumbledore brought several healers to see what they could do, Sn...Professor Snape even gave me a regimens of potions to take. As you can see I'm perfectly fine and even a bit better for all the grief that Umbridge had put me through.” said Harry with a slight smirk.

 

Fudge had to do a double take and look at the young man sitting in the large chair behind the desk. “What do you mean? Delores did nothing to...”

 

“You're a fool, why do you think she was so adamant about finding me, and finishing me off?” said Harry with a dry chuckle. “She put me in the danger, she knew what was going to happen...for a part, and tried to get to me before you could find out what had really happened. The device that was the tool for all the problems has been removed and placed in a secure room here in the castle. Now, can we get on with this, or are you going to stamp your foot some more?”

 

Fudge however still had a lot more to talk about, there was just so much wrong with this.

 

“You mean to tell me, that you wormed your way onto the throne just so you can spout out your lies?” said Fudge accusingly. “I will not follow a liar, I will have you...”

 

He stopped suddenly, Harry was now looking up at him, there was no emotion on his face. “If you are so hard headed against the facts, then I will take you down to the throne room. Come with me.”

 

He stood up and led the stunned Minister out of the office and past Percy's desk.

 

“Come along, Percy, we're going to the throne room, we'll continue the meeting in there.” said Harry.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” said Percy taking a small stack of parchment and a quill.

 

Harry led the two of them down to the throne room and as he neared the doors, they opened wide and allowed the King and the other two men to enter. They strode down to the throne, passing large statues of various famous magical persons both human and otherwise. There at the far end by the throne was the statue of Lord Voldemort, Harry had decided to bring Voldemort's statue out and display it, as an example of what happens to those who follow down the same path. The statue looked the same as the others in the room, but as the person looked closer when the statue changed to show his last moments, a pillar of light surrounded it, giving it a ethereal look. Yet it still had a horrifying appearance, as if it were real and the man had just died.

 

“Here you go, cast all the spells you want, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias...Lord Voldemort.” said Harry as he sat down on the throne. “I'm not sure where I'll put him, but he certainly won't be staying here...”

 

Fudge stared at the statute in stunned silence, then he regained his composure and looked at the boy on the throne. “How is this supposed to be proof? This is just a stone statue!”

 

“Surely you know a spell that proves who is who...” said Harry rolling his eyes. “Those that already doubted me cast the spell and proved it to themselves. That's the real body...haven't quite decided where I'm going to bury him...” added Harry thoughtfully.

 

“O...Of course I know the spell that tells me that.” sputtered Fudge indignantly. He waved his wand, muttered an incantation and a small slip of paper blossomed forth from the end of the wand. He took the paper in hand and read it, then his eyes began to slowly bulge out of their sockets.

 

“Allow me to act my age and tell you 'I told you so'.” said Harry with a sneer. He motioned Percy forward and looked down at the Minister.

 

“Now, let's get started, shall we?” said Harry. “I've already made a list of what is wrong with your Ministry, and I want it all fixed by next year.” Harry took a long roll of parchment out of Percy's hands.

 

“What? You must be joking?” shouted Fudge as he shakily took the parchment in his hand. “There is nothing wrong with...”

 

Harry turned his gaze towards the Minister. “You'll find that thanks to your Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge that I have little to no humor nor patience in regards to you. Speaking of which, I'm very amazed you left her behind.”

 

“Uh...your majesty? She died quite a few months ago.” said Percy quietly in Harry's ear.

 

Harry turned and looked up at Percy. “Hmm...didn't know that...old age or did someone finally snap and give her what for?”

 

“Burned alive sir.” said Percy uncomfortably.

 

“Pity, I wanted to gloat.” said Harry with a shrug. “Well, if she was burned alive, then I'm assuming the suspect list is exceptionally long. Any suspects?”

 

“Black, Delores was staying in his house all this time.” said Fudge quickly. “Due to his incarceration, the house became property of the Ministry and she was given it.”

 

“Well, there's a house full of witnesses that he was in that will testify that he was with them the entire time when he wasn't with me. So unless you have concrete proof that it was Black, then he will remain under my personal protection. And frankly, whoever did do it, I'd pardon him or her of the crime. I'm also taking possession of that house from you.”

 

“You can't!...” shouted Fudge.

 

“She was going to be charged with kidnapping, assault, attempted murder at least five counts of that, use of a blood quill on a minor, seventeen counts of that...death would have been a relief compared to the seven hundred years in Azkaban I would have had her complete. And as for that house, Sirius is now a free man, that house is his to use again.” said Harry sternly.

 

Fudge retreated slightly, and fixed his gaze on the floor before him.

 

“Now, I'm going to cut this meet and greet short, as we've already met...I want these changes made, and if you are ashamed of anything else that I happened to miss, I suggest you fix it before we call you back to face the council.” said Harry.

 

“Council?” asked Fudge growing pale.

 

“You'll answer to them before you answer to me.” said Harry simply. “Now, I have quite the list of things that need to be done today, so this meeting is at it's end.”

 

Fudge stared in shock as Harry stood up, a bright flash came from where Harry stood and once the light receded, Harry was gone. Fudge continued to stare at the throne and then he looked up at Percy, who was gathering up the papers.

 

“This...this cannot be real...tell me that this is a dream...or a nightmare.” said Fudge, a desperate plea in his voice.

 

“It's real sir, trust me...it's real.” said Percy without looking at the man. “Are you going to stay the night, I'll have to alert the house-elves if that is the case.”

 

“No...no...I'm going...” said Fudge, the pleading tone was gone and now a defeated whisper took it's place. Everything was crumbling around him, if word got out, and it would undoubtedly will, that the Dark was back and that he, Cornielius Fudge had left the people of Great Britain defenseless as well as the muggles...he was going to lose it all.

 

His only hope lay with two choices. First choice was to do all that Potter wanted, and hope that showing that he could follow his order he would be kept around.

 

The other option, was removing Potter from the throne, and take it for himself.


	4. Hobbit and Wizard Invasion

Once all the Ministers and leaders had been met, minus the Trident of the Merpeople (they were still narrowing down the list of candidates to fifty as opposed to the the three hundred that had put their hand forward), Harry decided to take a few hours for himself and went out to the stables to be with Will-O-Wisp. He hadn't been out to visit with her for quite a few days and was beginning to miss his horse.

 

It was strange when he thought of it, whenever a different owl or Crookshanks came around Harry, Hedwig would become very possessive and would chase off any other pet around him, even brazenly dive-bombing Hermione's cat....but Will-O-Wisp and Hedwig seemed to hit if off pretty well and she would sleep in the rafters above his horse's stall when she wasn't hunting.

 

But today was just about him,Will-O-Wisp and Hedwig, he rode Will-O-Wisp out in the wooded area behind the castle with Hedwig flying overhead, enjoying the peace and quiet. He didn't stop till he came to where a waterfall and pool of water on the outskirts with fruit trees and berry bushes edging it could be found in the small bit of woods. Harry had discovered this small wooded area by allowing Will-O-Wisp to go wherever she wanted to go, giving her the chance to explore their new home together.

 

While he was uncomfortable just letting her go out and about on her own (fearing she would some how break the the enchanted boarders that kept one from just falling off the clouds) he released control and let her go where she wished. Giving her the free rein to roam, they ended up finding a large field of wildflowers, and the clearing they currently found themselves in. It had lush tress casting soothing shade down to the ground, and the sound of the falling water seemed to relax all the kinks in his shoulders, he couldn't wait to feel the water pound against his back, massaging the rest of the knots in his body.

 

He slid off her back and began to strip off his clothing. While there was a swimming pool within the castle, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic for slipping into fresh water in naught but his skin. He coaxed himself into the cool water, relishing the feeling of the cool, clean water on his skin in the open air. He wasn't even in the water for twenty minutes and he had just made it over to the waterfall, when he heard a voice call his name. A female voice.

 

“Harry? Harry, where are you?”

 

“Over here Mrs. Weasley.” said Harry going to the bank quickly, climbing out of the water and throwing on his shorts and pants. While he was willing to strip bare to go swimming, he certainly didn't want to be completely naked if one of the girls or Mrs. Weasley came along, there would be no getting rid of the redness in his face if they had caught him naked in the water. Thankfully, when Mrs. Weasley finally found him, he had at least his pants on.

 

“Harry dear, thank goodness I found you....what on earth are you doing?” asked Mrs. Weasley looking at the shirt in his hand and his bare feet. Despite it being very warm and slightly breezy, she still made sure that everyone had shoes on when they walked outside. Royal ground and all...she even fussed over Harry if his new royal robes were slightly askew and would adjust them to look just right.

 

Harry blushed slightly and said. “Just went swimming.”

 

“With no clothes on?” said Mrs. Weasley, her eyebrows raised. After a moment of her staring between the pool of water and Harry who was still blushing, a slight smile came to her pinked face. “Well, a little skinny dipping is good for a person sometimes.”

 

A stunned laugh came out of Harry's mouth and he smiled brightly. That was not the reaction nor response he was expecting. “Well, then I did a lot of skinny dipping over the past few months....oh...what did you want?” asked Harry as put his socks back on. “Something must be pretty important if you had to come out and get me personally as opposed to just sending Chippy or one of the other elves.”

 

“Oh, yes, there's...I don't know how to put it...there's an elderly man in the castle with the three strangest children I have ever seen...though two of them remind me of Ron and and the twins.” she said trailing off absently.

 

Harry stared, Mrs. Weasley calling a child strange...that knocked Harry off balance. He had seen a few...interesting looking children in his life, but she would always coo and awe over them if she had seen them as well. What kind of child even had her take a step back?

 

“What about the kids made them strange?” asked Harry as the slipped his shirt on.

 

“They have hair on their feet, and those feet are bigger than Arthur's!” said Mrs. Weasley. “And Arthur has the biggest feet I have ever seen on a normal sized man.”

 

Harry blinked and gaped at her, then he turned his head and shouted. “WILL-O-WISP!”

 

The horse that was rolling about on the ground looked over to him and got to her feet. He ran over to her and leaped on her back. “Want to ride, Mrs. Weasley?”

 

“I brought my broom dear, you go ahead.” said Mrs. Weasley holding her hands up quickly.

 

Without waiting for another word, Harry galloped off towards the castle, a thousand thoughts going through his mind as they raced through the trees. What were hobbits doing in this world? What elderly man was with them? Was it Gandalf? What were they doing here? Was something wrong? Did Sauron come back? Or was it Saruman? Had he kidnapped one of the hobbits?

 

As he jumped over the gooseberry bushes in the front garden he saw a pair of small figures huddling against it, plucking the berries from the thorny brambles. Problem was, if Will-O-Wisp were to touch down where she was heading, she could possibly stamp on top of one of the hobbits and kill if not injure them if they so much as moved a little bit backwards. The most horrifying thing was, they were already prepared to move when they gazed up and saw the hooves about to come crashing down.

 

Harry snapped his fingers and they disappeared for a moment and reappeared a few feet away from others, saving the two hobbits from serious injury. Will-O-Wisp stumbled slightly, trying to gain her balance back. She greatly disliked apparating from one place to another, and showed her displeasure the first time he used it, nipping his hand slightly; there after, Harry did not utilize that particular stone while riding her.

 

He jumped off his horse's back and looked at his new visitors, thankfully it was indeed Gandalf, and with three hobbits: Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Now the million galleon question was, what were they doing here, and for that matter, how did they get here?

 

“Gandalf!” said Harry. “Merry, Pippin, Sam!”

 

“Harry!” said Merry and Pippin as they put their sacks of berries down and leaped on the young man, pinning him to the ground. “We've missed you!”

 

“I've missed you too!” said Harry as he embraced the two hobbits on his chest and shook Sam's hand enthusiastically. “But this a bit much for only missing me for three months or so.” said Harry with a smile.

 

“Three months? It's been years!” said Sam staring at the man lying on the ground.

 

“Years?” asked Harry stunned.

 

“Uh huh, about ten years or so.” said Pippin happily taking Harry by the hand and pulling him to his feet.

 

“I was right, time does flow differently here.” said Sirius looking at Remus.

 

“But it surely hadn't been that long, Harry's been gone for months but he didn't age ten years...” said Remus.

 

“Time must not stay on a constant track there, compared to here.” said Dumbledore as he strode forward to shake Gandalf's hand.

 

“Gandalf the White, at your service.” said Gandalf pleasantly as he bowed to Dumbledore.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you. Harry has told me a lot about you.” said Dumbledore with a smile.

 

“He spoke of you as well, charmed. Alas, if only we had to time to chat, so much to discuss...” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

“You don't have time?” asked Harry as he dusted off his slacks, looking at each of the newcomers in turn. “This isn't a social call?”

 

Sam moved closer to Harry, “It's Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo.” said Sam quickly, remembering why they were there, he reached out and grasped Harry's shirt. “You've got to help them!”

 

“Sure...er...of course, come on in.” said Harry as he ushered them into the castle and into a nearby room with comfortable chairs, large picture windows that were opened and allowing a cool breeze to come into the room. After Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore came in, he turned around and stopped the rest of them from entering. “I'm cutting the audience off here.” said Harry.

 

“Come on, Harry, we can help.” said Ron earnestly, Hermione nodded.

 

“If this problem was in this world, then yes. But not if this takes place in Arda.” said Harry honestly. “The magic they use is very different then the ones we learn here. That and you still ask me a million questions about that world, if Gandalf says there is not much time to solve whatever problem there is with Frodo and Mr. Bilbo...I would rather not waste time on unimportant questions and delving into the modern practicality behind things.” he added looking at Hermione pointedly. “Anything you want to ask, can be asked and answered in about an hour or so.”

 

Hermione looked hurt, turned on her heel and stomped off.

 

“She just wants to help, Harry. We all do.” said Ginny softly as they watched Hermione leave.

 

“I know she does, but this isn't a study session and the magic powers we have here are non-existent there.” said Harry sympathetically. “Now, I would go after her and explain that right now, but...”

 

“I'll tell her, you go.” said Ginny with a smile. “Ron come help me.”

 

“Uh...I'll go to the kitchens and help mum make some tea.” said Ron not wanting get pulled into a fight that might end with him and her arguing.

 

“Tell her to ask the house-elves for the Arda food, I don't want them sick, that includes the tea.” said Harry.

 

“Okay.” said Ron as he took off.

 

“Thanks Ron, Ginny.” said Harry as he closed the door. He turned back to the others in the room and sighed. “Alright, now, what's wrong with Frodo and Mr. Bilbo?”

 

“Well, no doubt you remember that you have graciously revitalized the forests of Lothlorien and all the woodland realms of Arda. That action in itself caused the ships of the Undying Lands to sail back to our shores, their hulls bearing elves returning to a renewed Middle Earth. The Elves felt a bit more hope coming from the land and had chosen to come back. Now, that is very good news...in a part...” said Gandalf as sat down in the large armchair, a little unsure as to why it was so soft and plush, whereas Sam was trying to get Merry and Pippin from bouncing atop the sofa. _“Come on Sam, it's so soft!”_

 

“What's the part with the bad news?” asked Harry curiously as he waved his wand and stopped Pippin in midair from bashing his head on the table as he mis-jumped.

 

“That part is... _no more_ ships are sailing to the Undying Lands.” said Gandalf, and before Harry could speak again, he continued. “Frodo and Bilbo, having their minds and bodies poisoned by the Ring as well as a Morgul blade in Frodo's case, are in a great deal of pain and are suffering heavily.”

 

“Mr. Frodo hasn't slept well for such a long time, and not even Elrond can help him. Mr. Bilbo doesn't say he's in pain, but he looks so...old and weak now...” said Sam sadly.

 

“The Ring has inadvertently granted Bilbo a false sense of immortality, he will continue to age and his pain will only grow. I fear that the same will happen to Frodo, if not much worse.” said Gandalf.

 

“Mr. Bilbo didn't look this bad when he had the ring, it must be because the Ring is gone and Sauron is taking revenge for being destroyed!” said Pippin quickly.

 

“Don't be silly, Pippin.” said Merry.

 

“Actually Pippin may be onto something.” said Harry thoughtfully. “When I...' _talked'_ to Sauron he seemed to be the sort to be willing to wait out whatever was coming and then strike when they least expect it. I could see him having a bit of revenge towards the ones that held his ring and cause them great pain.”

 

“But if what Harry had told us is correct, wouldn't going to those Undying Lands solve the problem?” asked Dumbledore. “Cannot someone else take him other than elves.”

 

“Only elvish ships are able to sail to the Undying Lands, and with none going back, Frodo and Bilbo are fixed in Arda and forced to endure the pain the Dark Lord of Mordor has inflicted on them.” said Gandalf shaking his head somberly. “If only we had convinced them to go sooner, but they would not leave...not with peace finally being obtained.”

 

“Why did you lot not have an elf take the ring in the first place, if the only cure for whatever would ail them is a place where only an elf can get to?” asked Sirius.

 

“If an elf had taken the ring, despite their strength and wisdom, they would have been quickly seduced by the power and Sauron would have had complete control over them.” said Gandalf. “Hobbits were in truth, our only chance.”

 

“Why?” asked Merry curiously. “That's what always confused me, compared to any other race, we're nothing special. We don't fight, we don't have magic...and we we're not tough skinned like the dwarves.”

 

“Hobbits do not desire power, in any shape and form, they prefer a warm hearth, food and drink. Their own hands to use, not the hands of others to command.” said Gandalf with a kind smile. “Hobbits are the least likely to be corrupted by the forces of darkness. Well, not without being put through many trials and endure near exhaustion. Bilbo is a great example of how long it would take to corrupt a hobbit if kept in the Shire, and he had suffered in the beginning.”

 

“So...if the elves are the only ones that can go over, how do we get Frodo and Bilbo over there?” asked Sirius. “Do we ask an elf to take them over and just come back?”

 

Gandalf sighed. “The idea has crossed my mind, but unfortunately, I cannot find even a single elf to take them over. Even Lord Elrond cannot even summon the mental strength to go to the Undying Lands and return. The elves that return to Middle Earth still think longingly of it, and say that it took a great amount of strength to leave and return to share in the revitalized land of Arda. Even Elrond's wife has returned and that had cement his position on staying in Middle Earth. He was also just blessed with a grandson, he cannot tear himself away and hope that he has the strength to return.”

 

“Not that I'm saying he should abandon his grandson, congratulations on that, by the way...but wouldn't the thought of his family give him strength enough to come back?” said Harry.

 

“Children are very precious to every race in Middle Earth, especially to the race of elves and dwarves, they do not have children all that often, so when a new arrival has come, they tend to cloister around them, and refuse to leave them unprotected.” said Gandalf with a smile. “Quite a few elves have been placed in Gondor to ensure the young prince's safety.”

 

“Strider as a father, _that_ is something I would want to see.” said Sirius with a laugh.

 

“We could use that sort of dedication.” said Dumbledore absently as Sirius began to relate to Remus how he and Strider would bicker back and forth, “I've seen too many...well, that is a horror for another time.”

 

“So, even Elrond is unable to take them over.” said Harry. “Is there any other option, do you have any ideas?”

 

Gandalf gripped his staff tightly. “There is a way, but I do not pretend to know what the absolute results that will garner, nor if we can even achieve such a goal, but it is something that... it is possible that _we_ decided to do a long time ago.”

 

Harry looked at Gandalf, a look of confusion on his face. “What are you talking about?”

 

“When I traveled with Bilbo and the dwarves, I did not go with just them.” said Gandalf.

 

“You mean someone else on top of the dwarves and Bilbo? He never mentioned anyone like that.” said Pippin.

 

“We all agreed to never speak of him, we were all ashamed...we could not protect him and we lost him...or...at least I thought we did.” said Gandalf looking up at Harry intently.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Dumbledore looking confused.

 

“Before I explain, and I hope that it is possible, Is it possible...for you to go back in time?...I know that it is a mind boggling notion...but...”

 

“Yes.” said Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and Harry together. Gandalf and the hobbits stared.

 

“It's quite a simple thing, for us, I don't know how Harry would do it for traveling through Arda's past...” said Dumbledore.

 

“There's that curtain I mentioned in Gondor, I have the matching one here, and I can say when and where I want to go to.” said Harry looking at Gandalf. “Are you saying that I met you in the past?”

 

“When I first met you, it was before I had gone to Hobbitton to meet with the Company outside of Bilbo's home. When I had met you, you were lying in a field of lilies, looking quite exhausted and the evidence of an orc pack was around you. Though you did not use the name Harry, and now that I think about it, you must have wielded the stones throughout the entire adventure as I could not quite fathom the magical skills you used.”

 

“You became my apprentice and I took you along on the adventure with the dwarves. Though I must say, as I remember our fist meeting, you were quite a charming young man. But I feel the need to rap your skull with my staff as I now discover you were giving me almost nothing but falsehoods the entire time.” said Gandalf with a shaking of his finger _._

 

“Dramatic was I?”

 

“Very much so, my heart went out to you after quite a short time, but I suppose I wouldn't have taken you with me had you not done so.” said Gandalf. “I quite nearly gave you to Saruman and that would have been disastrous.”

 

“That would have been really bad, incidentally, what did I tell you?” said Harry with a laugh.

 

“That your childhood was far from stellar, granted the adventures you spoke to us about are thrilling, but you did not come from a home that was volatile.” said Gandalf with a fond smile.

 

Harry looked between Gandalf, Dumbledore and Sirius, the smile gone on his face.

 

“That...was a falsehood...was it not?” said Gandalf, a flash of concern on his face. “Tell me that it was.” he pleaded softly.

 

“Well, it all depends on what I said, but yeah, volatile is a good term to use with Uncle Vernon.” said Harry honestly. “But never mind that, let me get this straight, I went back in time, met you then, and then traveled with you. What on earth was the point?”

 

Gandalf looked down at his hands thinking deeply, but it was Sirius that spoke up first. “If the elves aren't going over now, did they still go over when you went on this first adventure?”

 

“Yes, yes they did.” said Gandalf.

 

“Well, than, maybe Harry went back in time, talked to an elf or three that was going to the Undying Lands and then brought Frodo and Bilbo back to that time period and had them take them over.” said Sirius.

 

“But why go on the adventure? Wouldn't it be just as simple to take Frodo and Bilbo there and leave?” asked Harry curiously. “Why go through all that?”

 

“Well, when we thought you fell in battle we could not find you, and your body was not the only one we could not find.” said Gandalf.

 

-=-=-=

 

“Calm down Hermione, Harry said that you'd be able to talk to Gandalf and the...hob-bits after he talked to them.” said Ginny.

 

“They said they were in a rush, I won't be able to talk to him, and remember, Harry refused to take us there!” said Hermione.

 

“He said our magic doesn't work there, we'd be defenseless.” said Ginny carefully. “I'm sure that if we can learn how to use those weapons in that weapons room, he'd let us go.”

 

“They have magic there, I don't understand why we can't just use the magic there!” said Hermione.

 

“It takes decades to be able to use the most basic of magic.” said a voice coming from behind them.

 

They turned and saw the group of visitors with Harry leading them. The small fellows were looking from one wall to the other, staring at the moving paintings with a look of awe.

 

“Are you done talking now?” asked Hermione stiffly.

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

 

Hermione's parents, who had been very quiet and reserved before this, and had seen them all leave the room and decided to follow, gasped. “Hermione, do you want to rephrase that? Or ask that differently?” said her mother quietly.

 

Hermione scowled at them, but Harry still had his brow elevated. “Let's go talk.”

 

“I don't want to talk to you.” snapped Hermione.

 

“Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'll meet you in the garden.” said Harry turning to face the entourage following him. “This shouldn't take long, come on Hermione.”

 

“No!” said Hermione.

 

“Then we'll talk here.” said Harry as he waited for the others to leave. “Now, I know that you're upset because I didn't let you in to hear what is going on just now, but why didn't you just wait for them to tell me what they needed to say, and then after we've made plans and get everything in motion, and then while over tea and cakes you can drill them properly?” said Harry.

 

Hermione blinked.

 

“I had told them all about you, Ron and the twins and a bunch of other people. Merry and Pippin have been dreaming of a chance to see if they could out-eat Ron and then see what sort of the tricks they could learn from the twins. I had told Gandalf that you would barrage him with questions so he's completely prepared.” said Harry.

 

Harry watched Hermione looked down at the ground somberly, he sighed. “This isn't school, I have to respond to problems with advisers, adults that have expertise or knowledge about various things, I can't run off to the library in search of books and poke things with a stick anymore. In a sense, I'm trapped here, I can't go out and explore our world anymore. I have to stay here and listen to reports, and send people to go in my stead. Arda is another matter entirely, I'm the only one that can go that won't be killed in less than ten days. I've had enough training, and am the only one that can take magic with me over there. But we're deviating from what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to talk about how you were just disrespecting me.”

 

“I'm sorry about that, but...” said Hermione.

 

“Not buts, you don't do something like that again, what if that had been a Minister or something? I know I have to earn respect from the Ministers, but having my friends nitpick about everything right in front of them...it doesn't show that I am maintaining things well.” said Harry. “They can't do anything, but it would still be a bad idea to have them see that even my friends don't believe in my new title and role.” said Harry .

 

“I never said that I don't believe...” said Hermione quickly.

 

“It's not about what you said, but what you show.” said Harry soothingly. “With this new job, comes a whole new set of rules...not that I'm looking forward to that....Ah well, let's go out and have you barrage Gandalf with questions. We'll have another talk later.”


	5. Return to Arda

Harry sipped his tea while he watched the inhabitants of Middle Earth converse with the people of his own world. Gandalf was talking to Hermione and Dumbledore both about various magical spells and different creatures. Gandalf was fascinated with Fawkes when he arrived with a message from McGonagall, (which his arrival brought immense shock and surprise out of the hobbits and the gray cloaked wizard) and reached slowly out to stroke the bird's feathers, said bird seemed to enjoy the contact immensely and chirped happily under the caresses.

 

“I've never seen such a beautiful creature.” said Gandalf in awe as he felt the smooth feathers under his fingers.

 

“He is quite handsome.” said Dumbledore with a proud smile.

 

“That was my first impression of him.” said Harry as he smiled, then a fluttering of wings came down and a large snowy owl landed on his shoulder. “Well, he's the second most beautiful animal...” then he heard an whinnying sound. “Alright...alright...third...I can't win here.” he finished shaking his head.

 

“I was quite pleased that Will-O-Wisp was hale and hearty, now who is this?” asked Gandalf looking over at Hedwig. A twinkle in his eyes and a slight smile on his face, as if he knew some inside joke.

 

“This is Hedwig, she's my owl, sort of like a messenger only a lot faster and smarter.” said Harry with a laugh as he stroked her feathers languidly. He watched as Pippin and Merry tried to plow through a pile of seed cakes while Ron at his mountain of cauldron cakes. Pippin reached over to try and take one of the ones Ron was eating, but Harry stopped him. “Don't eat that Pippin, it's bad for you.”

 

“How is it bad for him, compared to all those seed cakes?” asked Sam looking at the mountain of cakes on the table. “He'll be sick for days with all those.”

 

“Trust me, he'll be sicker than a dog in less than three hours, if he eats one of those.” said Harry. “There is nothing natural about those.”

 

“But they look so good...” said Pippin looking forlornly at the cakes Ron was stuffing his face with.

 

“Natural?” asked Sam.

 

“I'll try and make some for you, but I'm not going to risk you getting ill with all the stuff in those.” said Harry. “Now, I forgot to ask this earlier, how did you all get here? I wasn't aware of there being another way or I would have taken that exit instead, would have saved me a huge headache...”

 

“Well, we had to go to Mordor in order to get to it, and it took a long time to find it.” said Merry as he took a large cup of tea.

 

“What?” asked Harry. “There was...”

 

“Ah, that would be my idea. I had remembered that many centuries ago, there was a golden veil in the King's Castle. I had also recollected that Meandenbor had told me that it was a...less exhausting way of traveling back and forth between Arda and his homeland but it wasn't until you mentioned the curtain here that it began to slowly come back to me. Though I had only planned on myself coming...” said Gandalf looking at the hobbits with a frown on his face.

 

“You see, we had gone to Rivendell to ask for Gandalf, hoping he would show up there...” said Merry.

 

“We needed help with Frodo and when we saw that Lord Elrond was going to Gondor to see his daughter and grandson, we asked to go along, because Gandalf wasn't there but Elrond said that he was in Gondor. We told Gandalf that Mr. Frodo was getting worse and he said that he may have finally found where the curtain was put so that Sauron couldn't get to it.” said Pippin with his face stuffed with cakes and biscuits.

 

“And that was where?” asked Harry trying to follow what Pippin was saying.

 

“In a small cave beyond the ruins of Mount Doom. Deep in that cave, beyond several different enchantments (that would have prevented Sauron from moving onward unless he had learned a few a few counter spells from King Meandenbor), there it was. The bright gold curtain was shimmering despite there not being a single source of light that far back in the cave.” said Gandalf.

 

“Mr. Gandalf didn't realize that we were following him, so when we heard your voice coming from the curtain we raced ahead and ran through it, we found ourselves right out in front of your castle!” said Pippin excitedly. “It was really easy with there being no orcs or goblins around to fight!”

 

“Fool of a Took.” muttered Gandalf shaking his head and rapping him lightly on the head with his staff.

 

“Fool of a Took is right, anything could have happened, but I'm happy that this was the result.” said Harry shaking his head as Pippin rubbed his head slowly. He stood up and with a snap of his fingers, a large stove and counter appeared, with all the ingredients he would need to make the cakes for Pippin. The visitors stared in wonder at it's sudden appearance, but as he began, the others continued talking to the newcomers, drawing them back into conversation.

 

The Hobbits stared in wonder.

 

“So, when do you all have to go back?” asked Ginny curiously. “Not that we want you to leave or anything...!”

 

“We will depart just as soon as young Master Percy finishes with the notes of my first adventure with young Harry. I remember that young Fainas was occasionally consulting a dark leather book whist on our journey to the Lonely Mountain, and I now believe it was a sort of ledger of our adventures. The lad had it closed under a very strong lock and spell that hindered anyone who tried to read it. Master Nori tried several times to break into it to see what he was reading.” said Gandalf with a fond smile. “He was never successful.”

 

“ _Fainas_?” asked Bill.

 

“It appears to be a shorter version of Fainasinqui. When I heard the name being sung all over Gondor, I knew it had to be fate. I at the time simply thought Fainas had been reborn, that was what Elrond and I had thought when we had first met you in Rivendell with Aragorn and these Hobbits, but until you confirmed the ability to go back in time, well...I know now I have been had...and by myself.” said Gandalf with a kind smile.

 

“That's right, don't blame me.” said Harry as he stirred the content of a bowl in his arms. “This was all your idea to trick yourself.”

 

“I'm confused.” said Pippin.

 

“Me too, when I first meddled with time,” said Ron thickly as he bit into a seed cake. “Well, when Hermione and Harry did, I was knocked out for all that...Thank Merlin.” He looked down at the cake. “Needs some sugar or something...”

 

“So when Percy gets done with that book, you'll be off again?” asked Bill looking at Harry.

 

“That I will.” said Harry pouring himself another cup of tea. “The Ministers shouldn't have any reason to come back here for at least a nine months and frankly I'll be back long before that.”

 

“Do you think you can get back alright and in time?” asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly. “That place so horribly dangerous!”

 

“Safer than here, no one is lurking about trying to kill me that isn't easily seen as a threat.” said Harry. “And frankly, if you remember what I looked like this time last year compared to now, I've put on some weight, grown, earned some muscle and finally got some color in my skin. Granted, meals were sometimes few and far between right in the thick of things, but hey, it was all organic.”

 

“Organic?” asked Gandalf. “What is _organic?_ ”

 

“Food that isn’t tainted with all sorts of nasty stuff.” said Harry. “So, Middle Earth isn't all that bad, and as for time....I can manipulate when I'll be back now. So, even if I'm gone for a very long time, it may only be a few days or so, or even an hour later.”

 

“And you know this will work?” asked Hermione.

 

“Now here is the idea that made me think about traveling through time.” said Gandalf with a leaning forward on the table, inadvertently ignoring Hermione's worried question. “One of the elves came to me, after stumbling on Bilbo in Rivendell, saying how odd it was to see him again, after returning from the Undying Lands. After I spoke to him a bit more, he said that he was asked to take Bilbo and Frodo to the Grey Heavens sixty years prior, and they were all still there in Middle Earth.”

 

“So it does work.” said Hermione with a sigh of relief.

 

“You promise to come back?” said Sirius looking at Harry intently.

 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Gandalf spoke first, a smile on his face. “No, but if he does, he will not be the same.”

 

The others and Harry looked at him.

 

“You aren't helping.” said Harry rolling his eyes as he placed the cakes in the stove. Mrs. Weasley looked fearful at him and Sirius stared hard at the old wizard. Dumbledore on the other hand was torn between looking at Harry fixedly or chuckling slightly at the words of the foreign wizard. “I will go fully prepared this time, I'll have Verlairion, supplies, the stones and Will-O-Wisp.”

 

“You're taking your horse and not a broomstick?”asked Fred. “You'd get around faster with a broomstick.”

 

“Brooms don't work there.” said Harry.

 

“ _Brooms_?” said Merry looking confused. “You ride brooms here?”

 

“What do you use to sweep the floors with then.” said Pippin.

 

“I remember the lad having his own horse, though she was left behind at Rivendell...from what I remember she had disappeared soon after. I had always thought she went in search of her beloved owner...And when I heard the name of the horse and linked the appearance together with that, my thoughts and heart began to ache, I thought fate was playing a cruel joke on me.”

 

“Now what do we do while you're gone?” asked Sam.

 

“We will go home and prepare Frodo and Bilbo for their final journey. Harry will fetch them from Rivendell and take them back to the time to when the ships that sailed to the Undying Lands so many years ago.” said Gandalf.

 

“Why not just do that instead of all this traveling? What else is there to get?” asked Hermione.

 

“Well, there's something else I need to do, and...frankly, I'd like to have another adventure, the rest of my life is going to be stuck in here...so...one last hurrah before I get shut up.” said Harry.

 

“And you don't want to spend it with us?” said Hermione with a frown. “Can't we go?”

 

“Can you use a sword, axe or bow within the next day or two so you can help me?” asked Harry.

 

“Well...no...” said Ron shaking his head.

 

“Then you'd only be walking to your doom going with me.” said Harry.

 

“And I do not recollect _two_ others coming with us on the adventure.” said Gandalf kindly.

 

“Cakes are done...these should be close to what Ron was eating, only a bit better for you.” said Harry as he pulled the baked goods out of the hot oven.

 

Pippin snatched one up, (after he blew on his fingers to cool them off) and bit into it. Harry got his answer whether they were good or not when he began to pile his arms up with the cakes and tried to keep Merry and Sam away from them.

 

“Knock it off, there's plenty for all of you.” said Harry handing Gandalf one of the cakes. As the last cake was handed over, Percy came outside, the book in his hands.

 

“I've finished writing in all the notes in the book...is there anything else that you'll need?” asked Percy as he handed the book to Harry.

 

“If you do plan on taking off right away, I suggest that you pick someone to keep an eye on things while you are gone...for who really knows when you will be back. It could be an hour, a day or even a few weeks.” said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. Before Harry could look at him, he held up his hand. “I abstain from being a choice.”

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow, “Okay...well..then...I pick Professor Lupin...er...Remus...Lupin...whatever you want me to call you now.”

 

Lupin however was just taking a drink of tea and when he heard his name being assigned as the “Next in charge” he spat out the contents of his mouth all over Sirius. “What?”

 

“Say it, don't spray it.” said Sirius drying his face with a linen napkin. “I'm going to be smelling like Chamomile all day today...”

 

“You're in charge, while I'm gone.” said Harry. “Don't freak out, it won't be all that long, and once I get back, I won't put you on the spot again.”

 

The Hobbits' faces fell, “You mean, we'll never see you again after this?”

 

Harry smiled softly over to them. “I'm sure that we'll see each other again, but I can't say for certain when that will be. Now, I'm going to need some things...Chippy?”

 

A soft chiming 'pop' came from beside his chair and Chippy the House-elf appeared. “Your Majesty called Chippy?”

 

Gandalf, Pippin, Merry and Sam stared at the strange looking creature.

 

“I'll need my sword, a bag of food, (the food that won't get me sick) um...a change of clothes, tunics, boots and the like, get Will-O-Wisp ready and a canteen for water. I don't think I'm missing anything. Perhaps some light pots and pans, small I should think, a small teapot as well...”

 

“You're not going to be able to carry all that.” said Ron staring at his friend.

 

“Oh, I can manage.” said Harry as he riddled off more supplies to put in the packs. “Now, can you take that over to Will-O-Wisp? I'll place the packs on her back.”

 

“Would your majesty like the saddle and bridle?” asked Chippy.

 

“She's not overly fond of them yet, so no...we'll work on that when we come back home.” said Harry. “Put a brush of hers in the pack as well. I don't want the hair on her legs getting covered with burs like they had gotten...it was a nightmare to get them out.”

 

“Yes your majesty.” said Chippy happily and with another 'tinkling pop' she was gone.

 

“What in Yvannna was that?” asked Sam.

 

“That was an elf.” said Ron.

 

“Bite your tongue! That was not an elf!” said Sam quickly.

 

“It's a house-elf, they take care of people.” said Harry.

 

“I prefer ours.” mumbled Sam quietly.

 

“Does that mean that we'll be leaving soon?” asked Merry looking crestfallen.

 

“The sooner I can get going, the sooner Frodo and Mr. Bilbo will be alright...that's good isn't it?” said Harry with a smile.

 

“Yeah...but...we haven't seen you in so long, and...this place is so amazing...” said Merry.

 

Harry crossed his arms. “If I can move the curtain...somewhere a bit closer, say...Rivendell...would that make you happy?”

 

“Yes!” said Merry, Pippin, and Sam.

 

“Then I will, once the adventure is over and I come to collect Bilbo and Frodo.” said Harry.

 

“You'll have to do it at a safe time, so you don't mess up Gandalf's plan to come here in the past and...” said Hermione.

 

“Let's just leave it at, 'he'll decide when to do it at a later time.'” said Ron holding up a hand to stop Hermione.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Harry had sent the Hobbits and the Wizard on ahead of him while he took a separate temporal path to where Gandalf and he had apparently met sixty years ago. When the golden curtain of light rose slowly, he found himself in the middle of a large clearing in a heavily wooded area.

 

It was just beginning to darken for the evening, and Harry, while he knew when he was, didn't know _where_ per se. Gandalf had told him that they had met north of Bree, after he had told Thorin Oakenshield about taking on a Burglar to face off against the dragon and then met with Bilbo Baggins and told him a bit about the adventure...pretty much only that there was an adventure to be had and he was going to take part in it.

 

Harry closed his eyes and brought the beryl stone to the front of his mind, he wanted to see where any sort of landmark was, and hopefully with the map in his pack, he could find where he was. He snapped open his eyes and his vision enhanced to see what seemed to be miles ahead of him and as he turned his head the same enhanced vision traveled with it. As he turned around in the saddle to face south, he saw a large wooden wall blocking his view, he backed his vision off and saw the familiar gated wall of Bree. He blinked once more and the Beryls vision enhancement ceased, he had to grip Will-O-Wisp's mane to steady himself as reverting back to normal sight made him terribly dizzy.

 

 _So, I'm in the right direction...I just need to find Gandalf._ thought Harry.

 

He urged Will-O-Wisp onwards out of the clearing and towards to the open meadow that he saw a bit north east of his position. He summoned the pearl's defenses and cloaked Will-O-Wisp and himself in a protective bubble. Just because he now was fully prepared for anything that came his way, didn't mean that he was ready to let an orc pack come at him and kill him on the spot.

 

And unfortunately, despite looking around at his surroundings, he would swear up to the day he died, he never saw them coming.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. The Second Meeting of Gandalf the Grey

Harry spurred Will-O-Wisp away from the orc pack that was trailing after them, their warg steeds snarling and snapping with saliva dripping from their fangs. It didn't matter that he was taught how to fight on horseback when he had no open area to fight them in. There was too many trees, bushes, and other obstacles that he couldn't really turn around and fight them head on. Granted, he was still quite shaky on that skill, but that was beside the point.

 

The pearl and opal kept him and Will-O-Wisp safe, but if they managed to get to Gandalf...he would be caught off guard and from the stories that he had heard Bilbo or the other hobbits say, he didn't have his sword yet. He would get killed...or at least injured.

 

And Dumbledore and Hermione both stressed the importance of _not_ changing history, so he would have to stick pretty close to the book...or at least the parts that Gandalf remembered.

 

It was just like Moria all over again...

 

He had to get to an open area, and fast. He broke through the underbrush and came into a large moonlit meadow. There was more than enough room now to fight, even with his lackluster jousting skills. He brought the pearl and the opal to the forefront of his mind, causing a thick bubble around himself and Will-O-Wisp and the oncoming orcs and wargs to slow down, as if they were moving through a vat of clear jell-o.

 

He urged Will-O-Wisp onward, and drew his sword, preparing to behead all the orcs that lay moved before him. If he wasn't fighting for sheer survival (and against orcs), he wouldn't have fought this way, but as Strider told him, don't bother showing them mercy, for none will be shown to you.

 

After he cleaved the heads off of the rest of the orcs and wargs, (seems being King now gave his opal a bit of a boost in power as time seemed to slow down to an almost staggering standstill) he used the Beryl stone to look for Gandalf. It took a while for him to find the wizard through all the surrounding trees, but he finally managed to locate the man and saw that he was getting closer to the meadow that he was currently in.

 

He had to get ready, he remembered that Gandalf said that there was evidence of the orcs that had attacked him, but a whole pack of bodies was a bit more than _“evidence”._ Also, he had mentioned a whole meadow of lilies...Harry looked around. Gandalf was getting closer...and there was no lilies in _sight._

 

Harry dismounted from Will-O-Wisp's back and used the Beryl once again to look for any place with lilies, but none were to be had. Where was he going to find lilies around here? He didn't see any and he didn't have time to drag at least two of the corpses over to wherever there might be lilies. He saw two small ones about a hundred or so yards away, but two individual lilies wouldn't be enough. Gandalf had quite a few picturesque words to describe the area that they had first met, like a pallet of color dancing in the moonlight and a floor of multicolored petals, and that was just the two that he could remember right off the bat, two insignificant, closed up lilies were not going to do that.

 

Gandalf would be there shortly, he had to do something! How was he going to materialize a meadow of lilies out of almost nothing?

 

Suddenly a thought crept into his head and he snapped his fingers. He brought a few of the stones to the forefront of his mind, the Jade, the Topaz, Emerald, the Sapphire. He waved his hand and the spears, swords and knives of the orcs rose into the air and began striking the ground. While they were doing that, the earth began to shift slightly and roll under his feet. Vines shot up out of the ground and began to drag down the orc's body, using their bodies as a handy bit of fertilizer, as they were really not of much use to do anything else in his opinion. Then water crept up from the buried water table, giving needed moisture for the plants he needed to bring forth. Finally, with a raise of his hand, flowers began to shoot up out of the ground and lily blossoms burst forth from the stems.

 

Despite the moon shining overhead, the lilies still opened their petals wide, showing off all the colors that they possessed. There were white, orange, green and even a dozen or so Starburst lilies scattered about. He had to admit, this was an impressive bit of gardening, if he did say so himself.

 

There, there was the field of lilies that Gandalf had mentioned and he still had a few moments to spare, perhaps to set up camp and perhaps some dinner or something...not that he was hungry after decapitating a dozen or so orcs....

 

He brought the Ruby and Topaz forward in his mind and made to cast ample campfire, but before he could even think to start. His vision blurred and the world began to spin. His knees buckled and he felt himself fall to the ground...he wasn't before, but now...he was so...so...tired....

 

-=-=-=-=-=-

How long he had laid there was beyond his guess, when he fell, nighttime had fallen but now that he blinked a few times, he noticed the dawn was fast approaching. He blinked a few times, hoping that he hadn't been knocked out that long and it was just a...well...he supposed that a hallucination wasn't the _best_ option that could happen.

 

As he continued to blink, a large, veined, wrinkled hand came over his eyes, soothing his throbbing aching head. He could feel a slight coolness emanate from the other person's skin, and perhaps it was that that was aligning his sight correctly. His eyes traveled around until he could see a very familiar old man kneeling beside him. He seemed younger than the last time he had seen him...sort of...maybe a wrinkle or two less...

 

“Peace lad, you'll be alright, it was a lucky thing that I happened to be traveling nearby.” said Gandalf with a soft smile.

 

He looked around himself and saw that his body was covered in Gandalf's travel worn cloak and his pack was tucked behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Will-O-Wisp, who was lying down behind him, nuzzled her nose in Harry's hair, nipped at the hair affectionately.

 

“Quite the horse you have there.” said Gandalf, “Such devotion in a mare as I have not seen before, she would not leave your side for anything in the world, not even to graze with my own steed.”

 

Harry patted Will-O-Wisp's nose and allowed his hand to drop onto the cloak limply.

 

“You were quite exhausted when I stumbled on you. Fighting a small orc pack alone does deplete one's strength.” said Gandalf with a quirk of his brow.

 

Harry looked around himself, what evidence did Gandalf see that led....oh...The weapons, and the decaying bodies of orcs lay around him. It would have looked as if the bodies had laid there for some time, but there was fresh blood coming from the bodies. Well, that was more than enough evidence in his opinion, but not quite what he had had in mind, it opened up the possibility of too many questions.

 

“You are quite adept in some very peculiar magic. I've never seen a foe's body sink into the earth that fast...that may explain the vibrancy of the blooms...” said Gandalf holding up a blossom and looking at in carefully. “Strange use to put the bodies through, though, I suppose it is better than any other alternative, I have heard of peculiar things happening to the creatures that in are desperate enough to feast on the carcasses of orcs and goblins.”

 

Harry eased himself up to a sitting position, he was feeling a bit more rested and with Gandalf right there. He needed to...well...convince him to let him into his inner circle. The Gandalf he knew didn't remember _everything_ from the day he had met him in the past, but he remembered a few things:

 

- _Harry had convinced Gandalf, due to pity mostly, to become his apprentice, despite Saruman being the normal choice to master and teach the young wielders of magic. Though most of the students that he took on used very little magic, Harry knew more magic than anyone that_ hadn't _come to Middle Earth on orders from the Valar._

 

- _Harry had apparently come from a land far across the Eastern Sea, and that his country frowned on those of common blood to learn their nation's history and quite few other things, preferring to keep the people ignorant. Only the privileged were given the opportunity to learn outside of rudimentary reading and writing. And even more so with strange magical abilities such as he had, which a few people had, but hid them away, lest they be stoned in the street._

 

- _Harry came from an...unpleasant home and wanted to leave the land he knew and make a new home for himself in Arda, but had a desire to go back to where he came from and help people that were like him in talent._

 

Well, to be honest, that wasn't all that hard to remember, and with his life at the Dursleys, there was no need to fake anything, just remove the car, the video games, the sterilization habits of his Aunt Petunia...yeah, there wasn't much left to them after that...just a mean and spiteful family.

 

“Who is your Master, he should commended for how skilled you are in battle, and how skilled you are in...what I suppose could be, to coin the phrase, enchanted gardening.” said Gandalf with a smile as he stoked the fire that was crackling happily.

 

And so it would start, his Gandalf in the future laughed heartily as he found he was completely taken by Harry all these years ago, well, he hoped that Gandalf was easy to convince, he didn't have the heart to lie to him much.

 

“I...I don't have one.” said Harry softly.

 

Gandalf seemed taken aback and nearly dropped the stout stick he was using. “Surely you must, while you were obviously drained physically from the spell, it did seem like you have a good hold on what you are capable of handling, a dozen or so orcs was a bit out of your reach, true...”

 

“No one taught me, I learned that all on my own.” said Harry with a groan as he brought the cloak higher up his chest, perhaps he should use that many stones like that at one shot without a lot more practice. Seems that using them just after he was crowned was a bit of a power boost, now he had to find his level...“I would like to have a Master though, I even have one in mind to ask if he'll take me. I've traveled pretty far to ask him.”

 

“Only one? I daresay I can guess who that would be.” said Gandalf with a twitching smile as he picked up the stick again.

 

“Do you? I would be...honored and blessed if you could introduce me.” said Harry with a smile as he sat up straight. Merlin, he was acting so sappy, but this is what Gandalf said charmed him at first, his...youthful innocence. He hadn't had that sort of innocence since he was five.

 

“Indeed I do, in fact, if memory serves me well, Saruman takes on quite a few students from time to time. I believe that he may have room for a gifted young man.” said Gandalf with a kind smile. “I do believe that studying in Fangorn Forest will do you a wondrous amount of good, and it is quite nearby.”

 

Harry laughed, but then pretended to falter. “It's not just gardening I can do...wait, who did you say?”

 

It was Gandalf's turn to look confused.” Saruman, Saruman the White.”

 

“Oh, Oh! No...that's not who I was looking for, the wizard that I heard so much about was called Gandalf, Gandalf the Gray. He's the one I want to learn from.”

 

From what it looked like to Harry, you could have knocked Gandalf over with a feather. Harry tried hard not to smile at the look on the old man's face, as bad as he felt for pulling the wool over the old man's eyes, he was going to have a bit of fun with this.

 


	7. Foodfights and Foodstealing

“You...you want to learn from Gandalf? I would have thought...” said Gandalf looking a trifle bit uncomfortable.

 

“When I first heard of Gandalf, I knew he was the one I wanted to learn from. Gandalf travels all over, helping people, he takes them on adventures and for the most part, they come back stronger and better people.” said Harry with a smile as he struggled to sit up and lean against Will-O-Wisp who was still beside him. “It would be wonderful to learn from such an amazing wizard!”

 

“But, Saruman is a more powerful...a wiser wizard...” said Gandalf still glancing about with unease.

 

“If it's the Saruman I've heard of, I can't see the two of us...getting on all that much.” said Harry with an embarrassed smile, all this grinning was beginning to hurt his face. “While learning straight out of books and learning the politics of the world is all fine and wonderful, but...I want to be...I learn better on a hands on approach, that's how I learned all that I have so far. Trial and error, life and death situations...”

 

That wasn't entirely a lie, he was the best in Defense Against the Dark Art's class because he had done so much against the “forces of evil”, History of Magic and Divination class was easily his worst classes, those were all sit down, learn and nothing particularly exciting happened, aside from Trelawney predicting his death every other class and even that got old after the first few weeks.

 

“Perhaps a bit of stability is what is needed then.” said Gandalf trying to coax the lad into being under Saruman's tutelage. What Harry didn't hear was the internal argument that was going through Gandalf's mind, it would be a shame if he didn't take on a master and learn to bring his powers into even further bloom. He had a quest that he was about to go on, this was poor timing indeed. He was quite tempted to take on a student, he had been for several decades, but...now was not the time...perhaps when he settled down somewhere for a spell...and where he could get to know this strange young man a little better...not just right out of the blue.

 

“I want to help people.” said Harry earnestly.

 

Gandalf looked into the boy's eyes, using this opportunity to see if he could see a falsehood hiding somewhere in the green.

 

“I want to help people, make a difference, physically, not just politically.” said Harry. “Maybe a bit politically, but mostly physically.”

 

“It sounds as if you would rather be a warrior.” said Gandalf with a chuckle. “And...from what I hear, Gandalf the Grey is no warrior.”

 

“But he does what he thinks is right!” said Harry, standing up and walking back and forth energetically, though he still stumbled a bit from the exhaustion. He didn't figure he would have to do this much convincing Gandalf to let him come along. If this was going to be terribly difficult, he was not going to be able to keep his stories straight. He had a better chance of convincing Snape that he wasn't the Gryffindor menace he seemed to pen him to be.“To better people, save them when I could and...though I've never met...Master Saruman, I don't think he would encourage me doing what I thought was right and only approve his way of thinking.”

 

“And your version of what is right, is?” asked Gandalf trying to keep his eyes away from the youth's...that particular green color seemed to pierce his very soul, much like that of Lady Galadriel he could find himself gazing into those eyes for quite a lengthy amount of time.

 

“I want...I want to make sure that no one had to grow up the way I did.” said Harry softly.

 

Gandalf turned back and looked at the lad inquisitively. “And that way would be?”

 

“Where I come from, people with strange abilities...magic in my case...is very much frowned upon.” said Harry honestly.

 

“Frowned upon?” repeated Gandalf. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I was knocked about every time I got caught using magic by my own uncle, whether I was conscious of it or not. I even had to make a way to heal myself magically...” said Harry. “It got close one winter, nearly lost a few toes to frostbite after being cast from the house in the middle of winter.”

 

He looked at the corner of his eye and saw Gandalf's face turn from amusement, to slight horror, he glanced down at the lad's boots slightly but brought his eyes back up to the young man's face. He wasn't lying completely that time, Uncle Vernon would lay it on him pretty hard whenever magic was the culprit for peaceful day to day life, and he did nearly lose a toe, one of his two little ones, but thankfully Aunt Petunia brought him back inside before any lasting damage was done. He was sort of grateful for her timing, it would make walking around barefoot a little awkward.

 

He coughed slightly and cleared his throat. “I'm sure Saruman...” He then saw the downcast look on Harry's face.

  
“Do you think...I would be such a bother...to Gandalf?” said Harry, straining to have his voice sound heartbroken as he sat down. Merlin he was so _sappy_...

 

Gandalf stared at the young man and sighed heavily. “Save me...no...I don't believe you would be a bother.”

 

“He wouldn't be bothered?” said Harry happily snapping his head up to look at the old wizard.

 

“As _I_ am Gandalf, and I do not think you would be bother, then ergo...you are not a bother to me.” said Gandalf with a smile, and chuckled as he watched the young man's jaw drop.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“ _I must say, as I remember our fist meeting, you were quite a charming young man. But I feel that need to rap your skull with my staff as I now discover you were giving me almost nothing but falsehoods the entire time.” said Gandalf with a shaking of his finger._

 

“ _Dramatic was I?”_

 

“ _Very much so, my heart went out to you, but I suppose I wouldn't have taken you with us had you not done so.” said Gandalf. “I quite nearly gave you to Saruman and that would have been disastrous.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“So-So...would you teach me? Oh, please say you will, sir!” said Harry nearly falling off the rock he was now sitting on.

 

Gandalf sighed as he assisted the youth back down onto the ground, beside Will-O-Wisp where he deemed the lad was safer. “I am in no way shape or form a teacher of the magical arts...in fact, your branch of magic that I have seen thus far is nothing like I've seen before..well...not since...”

 

He then looked at Harry slowly, his eyes betraying a slight spark of something, Harry could only translate as...hope...knowing who he was thinking of, he tried to coax Gandalf back into talking.

 

“Sir?” asked Harry. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“N-Nothing, as I said, your magic is very unique...I will do what I can, it may not be much, but perhaps we may find the plateau that you and I will find common ground.” said Gandalf.

 

“Then you'll teach me!” said Harry happily.

 

“Till I find some reason to negate this arrange, yes.” said Gandalf with a nod. “However, I will have business with a certain...company shortly. I don't feel confident to leaving you alone out in the world as young as you look...how...how old _are_ you? I'm assuming you _are_ of age...”

 

“Fifteen going on sixteen in a week or two.” said Harry quickly.

 

Gandalf nearly choked on the pipe he was puffing from. Harry had to come over and pat him on the back sternly to knock the breath back into him, he couldn't quite remember if Gandalf in the future had asked him how old he was, he would have remembered this reaction. He vaguely remembered telling Pippin, but he didn't seem all that terribly upset over it. Granted, this was while they were fleeing the Shire and just before Frodo had put on the Ring for the first time, and this was _Pippin_ after all.

 

“So young...” whispered Gandalf softly. “How could you have learned and gotten so far?”

 

“I was eleven when I went on my first adventure...granted it was with a few people and it wasn't all that terribly long...just over night into a forest.” said Harry. “But I nearly got killed by some nasty...thing...twice in the same year now that I think about it...not even two months apart.”

 

Gandalf looked up to the young man with confusion and fear.

 

“I can take care of myself, and if it's a bit of a push that you need to take me with you...I can cook.” said Harry with a bright smile. “So I'm of some use to you!”

 

“That I will believe when I see it.” said Gandalf with a weak, skeptic look at the youth, the lad shouldn't even be allowed out of his village at such a young tender age, but then again, if what the lad said was true, it was safer for him _not_ to be in his village.

 

“Let me get everything ready, and I'll breakfast all ready for you.” said Harry with a smile standing up and .

 

And indeed he did, after an hour of gathering up all he needed from his packs and fetching some water, there was a tin plate of bird eggs, toasted bread and a rasher of bacon waiting to be eaten. Thank goodness for the ever filling pouch of food from Caste Valor...at least no one was going to go hungry.

 

Gandalf looked at the young man, impressed.

 

“Where did you...?” asked Gandalf.

 

“I found the eggs in a nest or two in a bush yesterday, and I had traded the flour and bacon from a traveler for a few coins.” lied Harry with a smile. “I used to cook for my...relatives...then I did a bit of cooking for an Inn or two, and I cooked quite a bit on the road. And while I can handle myself, with someone else traveling with me, I won't be in such dire straights as I was last night.”

 

Thus Gandalf was just about completely sold on him joining him on the adventure, at least for the time being, now all he had to convince the Burglar Bilbo Baggins to join the Company, and then convince Thorin to allow both Bilbo and his new charge...speaking of his new charge...

 

“What is your name, I don't recollect asking you.” said Gandalf.

 

“Fainas.” said Harry. “My name's Fainas.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A couple of days later, Harry found himself in the Shire for the first time that he could accurately remember (unsure if he had truly landed in the Shire or if he was just outside the border the first time he had set foot in Middle Earth) and was being led to the home of one Bilbo Baggins by a large troupe of dwarves.

 

The days that led up to them reaching Hobbiton were plain and a bit dull to say the least. Gandalf was more occupied with getting to Hobbiton and Mr. Bilbo than talking to Harry. Though Harry settled for the notion that perhaps Gandalf was planning out what he could do with Harry in the ways of teaching him. Nothing in his book mentioned anything really till he and the company passed Bree.

 

Gandalf and he had met up to the large group of dwarves just as they entering the small hobbit town of Hobbiton, waving the pair of them over. Two in particular held a strong family resemblance to his (as he was called before he left for Gondor) shield brother, Gimli.

 

“Evenin' Gandalf.” said one of the dwarves with an oddly star shaped hairstyle. “Pleasant night, where's the house we're aimin' for? Seems to be dozens of round doors all over the place.”

 

“There are currently forty smials in Hobbiton, but the one we want, is the one on the highest hill. So, if you follow the path upwards, you will undoubtedly find Bag End.” said Gandalf.

 

“Can't we just cut straight through...be quicker.” said a dwarf with a rich red beard, this particular dwarf's resemblance to Gimli was staggering.

 

“Hobbits take their gardens just as serious as dwarves take their crafts and mines. I find it is best to be respectful to a Hobbit's garden, we stay on the paths.” said Gandalf with a firm voice. “It will not take long to get up to Bag End.”

 

Another one of the dwarves, who had waved over to Gandalf as they approached, noticed Harry walking alongside him.

 

“Mister Gandalf, who is this young lad with you?” asked one of the two gray haired dwarves, this one had braids that seemed to keep all the hair he had close to his face and the top of his skull.

 

“I will introduce him to you when we are all gathered, I would rather not waste time and breath repeating it to everyone.” said Gandalf with a smile and gave Harry a little wink. “Get it all done at once.”

 

A few of the dwarves looked at Harry suspiciously, but began to trudge up the hill's path, heeding Gandalf's advice about keeping on the paths. Harry shook his head as he followed the dwarves. They were being terribly loud for it being so late in the evening, and surely some of the hobbits were going to peer outside and see what was going on.

 

The dwarves were all chattering away excitedly, one in a very awkward looking hat pointing at some of the things in different gardens as they passed and one with long red braids and a rotund figure was rubbing his belly as if he were hungry. The dwarf with the ear trumpet stopped at several of the garden fences and peered in, looking for something, the dwarf with the impressive red beard had to pull him away and tell him they were moving on.

 

When they reached the round green door they saw a bright blue mark shining out into the dark sky; the one with the queer hat pounded on the door loudly.

 

Inside, he could hear a very harassed sounding voice carrying out over them. Harry had to suppress a laugh behind his hand, the hobbits never mentioned in the tale that Bilbo was feeling less than hospitable towards the dwarves, but as he was standing right there, Mr. Bilbo sounded downright hostile to Harry right now and he felt more than happy to sleep somewhere else for the night.

 

The dwarves all pressed against it, trying to hear what was transpiring inside as if they were all nosy old ladies at a church function, (or at the very least Aunt Petunia) when the door opened without much warning and all the dwarves dropped to the ground and onto Bilbo's front room with loud groans. The hobbit inside looked much younger than the Bilbo Baggins he knew, he was thinner, (of course younger) with honey colored hair, straight nose, and thin arms (yet they had some strength to them). All in all...he was a handsome looking hobbit...A handsome, very _pissed off_ hobbit.

 

Without even waiting to be welcomed in, the dwarves stood up, put their coats on the hooks and hurried into the pantry to set the table for a bountiful feast. Bilbo groaned loudly as they all hurried off to different parts of his home, ignored Gandalf and Harry and followed the home-invaders all over, following different dwarves at each turn, trying to save his little home and whatever food he had from the clutches of so many dwarves. Gandalf seemed to meld right into the situation and even started setting the table for dinner, blatantly oblivious to the distress the hobbit was going through.

 

Harry kept far back and away from the raucous, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, aside from not getting run over by the apparently starving dwarves. Right away he was amused by all these dwarves they were making themselves right to home, as if this were their home or as if they were the Weasley boys in the Burrow after a grueling game of Quidditch...but then he felt sympathy for Bilbo as he fought off the home-invaders. If this had happened in his world, all these dwarves, him and Gandalf included would be arrested and carted off.

 

“Mr. Gandalf, might I tempt you with a cup of Chamomile?” asked the same dwarf before with the tight braids, a very nice teapot in one hand and a tray of tea cups balancing on his arm.

 

“Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine for me I think. But perhaps my young apprentice would appreciate a cup of tea?” said Gandalf gesturing to Harry.

 

“If it's alright with Mr. Bilbo, as it's his tea, his tea cup, and his teapot.” said Harry, who was standing in the corner out of the way, looking at Bilbo who was looking quite flustered and almost ready to have a complete mental breakdown. It seemed that what was bugging the hobbit the most, was that no one and absolutely no one was giving him the power to say 'No' to anything. So to perhaps butter up the hobbit, he was going to be the most polite so-and-so ever.

 

“Hmm...what?” asked Bilbo looking up at the tall figure in the corner who had spoke his name in a respectful tone and had asked if something was alright with _him_ , he hadn't noticed the young man before and looked at him inquisitively.

 

“I'm asking permission...if I may have some tea.” said Harry pointing at the teapot in apparently Dori's hands. Dori lifted the teapot and smiled at the hobbit.

 

“Oh...oh! Um yes, _you,”_ said Bilbo pointing to Harry. “help yourself, the _rest_ of you!...” and he went scurrying off to stop the deaf dwarf from bringing out an heirloom of a chair to the table.

 

Dori handed Harry a cup of tea with a saucer and went to fetch Gandalf a glass of wine. Gandalf however was taking a bit of a headcount and discovered that he came up missing one dwarf. He, _the_ Thorin Oakenshield, that was one dwarf that Harry remembered the hobbits talk about him, had not arrived yet, but he was sure to show before the night was over according to the intimidatingly tattooed dwarf.

 

Harry was going to have a bit of difficulty with all the names, Sam, Pippin, and Merry told him the story of Bilbo's adventure, but he just couldn't remember the names of all the dwarves...thankfully, he'd have all the time he needed to relearn their names.

 

But, if all these dwarves were going to eat all the food, (and they were quickly on their way to doing just that) the latecomer wasn't going to get much before it was all gone. As the dwarves walked past him, he snagged little bits of food, vegetables, meat and a few small cakes, berries and nuts from each of their pantry treasures as they carried it out. Now there was enough to give the very late dwarf a decent meal, it may not be the feast that the others were getting, but this was better than nothing at all.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dinner...was a disaster...and he had seen Ron eat for over five years...his best mate was a polite, dainty eater compared to these dwarves. They walked on the table to get from one end of the table to the other with drinks, they threw food into the larger dwarf's (Bombur it seemed) mouth and as they all drank deeply from their tankards, ale pouring out and dribbling down their beards, and then for the finale of this display of elevated mannerisms, they belched loud and long. Gandalf wasn't helping much with his laughing, but Harry had to give him some leeway, he didn't grow up with Aunt Petunia and her insistence on manners for the entire family (which never went anywhere with Dudley, so it all fell to him).

 

Bilbo heaved a large sigh and looked at his empty pantry.

 

“Sorry about all this.” said Harry quietly from his corner, his arms crossed as he looked at the overzealous dwarves.

 

The hobbit looked up, looked at the dwarves, Gandalf and then back to him. “Aren't you going to eat?”

 

“I might, if I can stomach getting past them to grab a plate.” said Harry with a smile. “Might take it outside, it's a nice night...”

 

“You have some food right behind you.” said Bilbo pointing to the small pile of food on the upper shelf of the bookcase. “Why not just take that?”

 

Harry looked back at the plate of food and then looked down at the hobbit. “That's for the one dwarf that isn't here yet, that way he can have something, I don't think they planned on saving him anything. Not that they did that intentionally anyway....”

 

Bilbo looked up at the figure, lingering at Harry's thin frame, and then over at the table. With a huff, he walked over and took a empty plate off the table began filling it, as a few of the dwarves reached for the same seed cake that he was, Bilbo soundly smacked the back of their hands and grabbed it for himself. The tattooed dwarf in particular looked his hand and then stared at the small hobbit. He left the table with the full plate and a smile. “Eat wherever you would like, and here's a bit more for the fashionably late dwarf, if you want seconds...well...” he said looking at the empty pantry.

 

“If I want seconds, I'll have to suffer and be happy with what I got.” said Harry with a smile. “Thank you very much, Mr. Baggins.”

 

He took his plate and the secured amount of food for the last dwarf, outside into the fresh air, and away from the belching dwarves and ate in peace. “I'm going to have to put up with a whole quest...with these blokes? Better get used to the belching...”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Once Harry was done eating, and planned out what he could make with the limited ingredients he had snagged, he came back inside and right into middle of the dwarves tossing Bilbo's dishes around everywhere around Bag End. They took the plate out of Harry's hand and tossed them into the kitchen, towards Bifur (Gandalf pointed him out earlier and warned him about not being able to understand the dwarf) who was apparently at the sink doing the washing. The dwarves were singing a very taunting song as Bilbo stared in horror at the thought of his dishes breaking.

 

Harry pulled Bilbo aside so as to dodge a flying fork sent straight to the young black haired dwarf with little to no beard. Bilbo was however not able to stand aside for long and broke loose of Harry's grip, when they entered the kitchen, they saw that all the plates were cleaned and stacked up nicely, ready to go back into the cabinets.

 

They all laughed at the look on the hobbit's face, granted it was a good joke, but still, this poor man had enough on his...plate...for one evening.

 

“Lighten up, laddies.” said a red headed dwarf near them. “Only a bit of harmless fun.”

 

If he wasn't completely dependent on them letting him come with them, he would have cursed them all with...something, he didn't know what but he would come up with something. He was their host, they shouldn't be mistreating him like that...and if Samwise Gamgee had seen this, he would be bashing them all over the head with his favorite weapon, his frying pan. Granted, Merry and Pippin would be trying to copy the dwarves and their antics, but that was them...they always were up for some fun, didn't matter where.

 

Then a slow, thunderous pounding came on the front door, they all fell silent and Harry's head turned quickly to face the direction of the door.

 

“He's here.” said Gandalf ominously .

 

Gandalf himself went to go answer the door, (everyone else followed, but he was the one that answered the door first) and when the door opened, Harry and Bilbo both saw their first glimpse at the King Under the Mountain. He was a bit thinner than what the other dwarves were, minus the three younger ones, though his large coat made him seem bulkier. Harry had to admit that he was incredibly dashing, and had long black hair with streaks of gray, and seemed to have a bitter, weary yet wary look about him. There was something about the dwarf that Harry himself could almost relate to. Of what he was unsure. Strange thing...he sort of reminded him of a more foreboding Strider...only shorter...longer hair...more beard...more nose...Now he was remembering Sirius...

 

Though he had a regal stride to himself as he strode into Bilbo's house that Strider couldn't hope to achieve and smirk that could have gone head to head with Snape's own trademark countenance. He was beginning to like this dwarf...

 

But all instant respect the dwarf had with Harry was flung out the window when he began to mock the poor, flustered Hobbit in his own home, as if the poor man hadn't just undergone some emotional turmoil thanks to the other dwarves.

 

Harry wanted to defend Bilbo and tell off the dwarf King for being such a horse's ass to their host, but he would have to play nice in order to be allowed into the Company. Perhaps go head to head with him in a subtle way with smiles and kind words, all the while, sticking it to him every chance he got. Yeah, that would work, it worked on Lockhart and a few of the more idiotic adults on Privet Drive, perhaps being as sweet as poisoned honey would work on them.

 

Besides, he remembered some of the bits of Bilbo's story and was confident that Bilbo would soon come to be highly regarded in the eyes of the Company, especially in the case of Thorin. At least, he hoped Bilbo wasn't embellishing that part, or this would be sort of awkward halfway through this venture.

 

After Thorin had called Bilbo a grocer rather than a burglar (which confused Bilbo and instinctively caused him to glare at the dwarf King) they all went into the dining room. Gandalf heaved a sigh and leaned against the frame of entryway, visibly relieved by something and a secretly amused by Bilbo's 'Conker' comment. Harry was impressed that Bilbo could come up with a witty comment right off the bat, he would have been stammering if the dwarf had asked him as of that moment.

 

“Wait, Mr. Gandalf. You said you were going to introduce us to your young friend here, once we were all here.” said Dori. As if all of them popped straight out of the ground, the dwarves were back in the foyer, including Thorin Oakenshield, who seemed to finally notice Harry and fix him with a suspicious gaze.

 

“Ah, yes...I did say that, did I not?” said Gandalf straightening up with a smile over to Harry. “This young man is Fainas...my new and very first apprentice.”

 

A few of the dwarves looked at Harry with a look of appraisal, while Thorin and the tattooed dwarf seemed to tense up slightly.

 

“You're a wizard too?” asked a dwarf with knitted wool gloves on his hands, looking at Harry in awe.

 

Harry nodded but stopped himself. “Well, I can use magic, I'm not a wizard yet...am I?” he said looking at Gandalf.

 

“He needs quite a bit of training to get to that point, but I would greatly appreciate it if we could bring him along for a while...” said Gandalf.

 

“That was not part of the agreement.” said Thorin coldly cutting him off before Gandalf could say another word.

 

“I never said you would have to cut him in a share of what was at the end of this.” said Gandalf, “And for that matter, I did not know I would be taking on an apprentice at our meeting.”

 

“He looks too young and inexperienced, far younger than my Gimli...” said one of the red headed dwarves in the back.

 

Gandalf, his future self anyway, had told him that he had impressed the dwarves with his magic, and thus allowed him to travel with them, tentatively at least. Gandalf however didn't let him know what it was that he had done, allowing Harry to choose for himself what stone he did use. Dumbledore was a bit unsure as to the wisdom of such an action, but Gandalf said that despite him doing what was already done, he should have some free will to do what he wanted.

 

Dumbledore was convinced, the rest of them were confused.

 

“May I show you what I can do? Just for starters? I think you might find it interesting.” said Harry with a bright gleaming smile.

 

Bilbo for a moment looked worried.

 

“I won't harm a single stitch of your house.” said Harry reassuringly. He brought both of his hands up, his right hand held palm out in the direction of the dwarf called Bifur and with a snap of his fingers, every weapon that was strewn throughout the house by the dwarves rose into the air and hovered millimeters away from their owner's eyes. That also included all the knives and meat cleaver that was in the kitchen...and strangely enough a few were in one of the dwarf's pockets. Harry's own willpower was the only thing keeping Bifur's embedded ax from ripping out of his skull.

 

He figured that since the dwarves were a battle ready race, that they may appreciate the Jade's powers, sadly a bit like Voldemort did, but in more of a defensive standpoint...hopefully.

 

Thorin Oakenshield stared down his own blade and axe hovering before him, his eyes wide in shock. But then they floated slowly to the ground.

 

“I can only do it for a short time, but that's a sample...” said Harry, wincing internally at the lie. This was not going to be an easy quest on his conscience with all the fibs he was going to have to tell.

 

And if they asked him questions...there was going to be _A LOT_ of lies he was going to tell.


	8. Soothing a Hobbit

Despite showing the dwarves the impressive bit of magic, Thorin was immediately reluctant to take Harry on the quest, for reasons that he wasn't saying out loud, and while Harry could see the future, he certainly couldn't read minds, he could see all the way to them all traveling together, but futures can be manipulated, and he would have to watchful about what he said and did. Harry would have to play his cards very carefully.

 

“I have seen what happened to a pack of orcs that had attempted to match swords with him, Thorin, he would be a valuable member.” said Gandalf with a convincing smile. “He was accosted by orcs before we had met and when I happened across him, the ground was littered with his adversaries.”

 

“Be that as it may, I warrant he is unpolished, and he looks too young to even begin such a journey, and as for the Hobbit...” sneered Thorin. “We don't have the time to train either of them.”

 

“On my last adventure I learned how to fight, and we didn't have time to waste either, but if I may be allowed into the Company, and if Mr. Baggins finds it in his interest to join you, I can teach him what I know.” said Harry with a bright smile. “That should be a good start.”

 

“Join you to where?” asked Bilbo, but Gandalf quickly spoke over him.

 

“Well, Thorin, will you have him?” asked Gandalf. _One new person at a time, convincing Bilbo to come on the journey will be harder to convince Thorin to let the lad join us_.

 

Thorin looked at Harry, one of his brows raised. “We don't have time to draw up another contract...”

 

“Worry not, being my apprentice, his reward will be in the learning he will receive...though perhaps a little pocket money if it has to come to anything...if he makes himself useful...” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

Harry didn't want anything from the dwarves, he was there to help Bilbo at the very least, and frankly, it was just going to be one last “Hurrah” before he had to be stuck in Castle Valor for the rest of his life.

 

“Alright, in front all these witness, I'll give you a silver penny a week, I doubt we will get to anywhere to spend it though, as towns are scarce after Bree.” said Thorin with a smirk. “I'll have Balin draw up a simple agreement for you to sign.”

 

“Thank you sir.” said Harry with a bow. _One hurdle down_ thought Harry.

 

“ _How long_ is _this adventure?_ ” whispered Bilbo to Gandalf, who still was not listening. “ _What is this adventure for?”_

 

“I'm Balin, welcome to the Company.” said the dwarf with the slightly curled white beard shaking the youth's hand and then turning and shaking the confused hobbit's hand. “This is Dwalin, there's Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili and Fili.”

 

Harry nodded to each of them as they were introduced, thank bloody god that their names all rhymed. Gandalf then smiled then looked a thought dawned on him. “Oh, Bilbo, is there food for Thorin? He has come a long way and I'm sure that he has not eaten since this morning...”

 

“Now you think about that?” said Bilbo looking at Gandalf with an exasperated look.

 

“Ah, that would be a 'no', Bombur finished up what was on the table.” said the dwarf named Bofur taking a pipe out of his mouth and nodding towards the larger dwarf. The dwarf named Bombur tried vainly to hide behind several of the dwarves, his face pink and his eyes cast downward.

 

Bilbo covered his eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips, and glanced up to the young man standing behind him. Harry chuckled lightly. “Mr. Baggins and I kept some food aside when I heard that someone was going to be late.”

 

The dwarves looked at Harry and Bilbo in surprise.

 

“Mr. Bilbo, may I use your kitchen to make Mr. Oakenshield's dinner?” asked Harry with a smile.

 

“Yes, yes of course.” said Bilbo. “Gandalf, I'd like a word with you...” he took the wizard by the sleeve and dragged him into another room as the dwarves meandered towards the dining room.

 

As the two of them talked, Harry took the tall plate of food in hand and turned towards the kitchen.

 

“That will do just fine...” said Thorin, reaching out to take the plate away from him.

 

“Oh, no sir, you look quite exhausted...a nice hot meal always did wonders for me. Let me show you that I'm not just limited to floating weapons, but I may need to have a few of Mr. Baggins' knives.” said Harry with a smile over to the dwarf named Nori.

 

Dwalin glared at the pointy haired dwarf, as did Dori, until Nori slowly handed Harry all the knives that he had in his pocket.

 

“It won't be longer than fifteen minutes, but you may have some of these biscuits...” said Harry taking a saucer off the pile of clean dishes and took it out to the dining table. He placed a few of the biscuits on the plate and then without looking back, (missing Dori smack the back of his brother's head) headed into the kitchen.

 

He doubled back into the pantry to try and find anything else to aid in the meal plan he had. He looked all over and found to his delight that Mr. Baggins didn't let him down. There in the corner was a small pot of beefstock that the dwarves didn't touch. Lifting the lid, he gave it a careful sniff. It was still good, but it would have to be used soon, and why not used in the meal for the King of Erebor? If he was as hungry as the other dwarves were, he was going to need something pretty hearty and filling.

 

He went back into the kitchen and poured into a newly cleaned pot the beef stock and tipped the chunks of meat inside. He then fired up the stove by tossing some wood inside, he was grateful for all the practice in the Prancing Pony and the Baker shop in Gondor, this stove was a bit smaller than those were, but no less workable or familiar.

 

Bilbo came into the kitchen and peered into the pot.

 

“I thought with all these remnants, we could make him a nice bowl of stew.” said Harry with a smile.

 

“A stew would take too long lad...” said Bilbo looking up at the young man. “It will be time to go to sleep before he can finally eat.”

 

“I can speed up the process a bit, but my hands will be busy.” said Harry smiling happily, “Could you lend me one of yours?” He always felt happiest in the kitchen, never could explain why.

 

“Then I shall get the rest of the ingredients ready.” said Bilbo with a smile, after all that had happened that night, he was willing to trust this young Wizard-in-Training. He liked the boy, nice, polite, nothing like the _dwarves,_ and if he could speed up a stew's cooking time, it's all for the better than, perhaps he could learn a trick or two, he loved stew, but a shortcut in the cooking process would be lovely.

 

As Bilbo sliced up more of the meat and cut the vegetables, he watched as Harry held his hand over the pot, causing the contents began to swirl and shortly the stock began to boil. He removed his hand and allowed Bilbo to drop the vegetables and a few fresh herbs into the pot, and then replaced his hand back over the pot.

 

“I have a spoon...” said Bilbo holding up a large spoon.

 

“Look below the pot, stirring is not all that I'm doing.” said Harry with a smile.

 

Bilbo looked below the pot and saw the fire and he nearly jumped back in shock. The fire was almost a bluish white and now that he was closer and aware of it, he could almost feel how hot it truly was.

 

“Will that damage the pot?” asked Bilbo. “The fire being that hot?”

 

“I'm keeping the pot safe.” said Harry with a smile. “I don't want to break anything in here.”

 

“More considerate than the dwarves were, I'll say that much.” said Bilbo with a mutter.

 

As Harry stood beside the pot and Bilbo flitted around the kitchen, Gandalf was in deep discussion with the dwarves about their their new burglar, but soon, the conversation quickly turned to the young man.

 

“ _Fainas_...” said Gloin with a frown. “...sounds suspiciously like an elvish name.”

 

“That's because the name _is_ an elvish word, why the lad's name is elvish unknown to me as of right now, but if I translate what the word means, I believe that it may endear you to him slightly.” said Gandalf. “As for the origin, you'll have to ask him yourself.”

 

“Elvish names do not endear to us.” said Thorin from where he sat.

 

“Fainas, means: _Jewel_.”

 

A few of the dwarves looked rather pleased by that name, strangely, even to themselves. Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin slightly rolled their eyes.

 

Dwalin quirked an eyebrow. “He's male right?”

 

“I was the last time I checked.” said Harry coming out with a bowlful of stew and a mug of milk with Bilbo bringing in some more seed cakes with a few berries, nuts and bread.

 

Several of the dwarves snickered, Ori also laughed but blushed slightly.

 

“Now, we have a nice stew made by Mr. Baggins and myself, some seed cakes and bread that he had baked this morning and was stashed away from the frenzied ravenous dwarves of earlier, a few berries and nuts and a tall mug of milk. The cream of the crop.” said Harry with a bright smile as they placed the bowls down. Bilbo placed the food before Thorin and then went to stand on the other side of Harry.

 

“A stew that was made in less than ten minutes is the 'cream off the crop'?” smirked Thoin.

 

“It's either the stew made in ten minutes, or something brown that just lays there in the back garden...you pick.” said Harry pointedly.

 

Thorin blinked while several of the other dwarves snickered once again, but a look from Thorin silenced them.

 

“I'm grateful and amazed that his fellows allowed anything to be left behind to make a meal with.” muttered Bilbo quietly. “The first dwarf ate my dinner in less than six bites.”

 

But to Bilbo's unknown dismay, that last bit didn't go unnoticed by either a few of the dwarves or Harry. Before Thorin could smile condescendingly to the Hobbit and give him half the food placed before him (unknowing that it was one of the highest dishonors that a person could do to a hobbit in his own home, and Harry knew only because of his travels with four of his favorite hobbits) Harry turned on his heel and went to the pack he had placed on the peg by the door.

 

“Mr. Baggins, could I borrow you for a moment?” called Harry.

 

As Thorin began to tear the bread in half to give it to the Hobbit, Bilbo turned and left the dining room.

 

Thorin then turned to look at Balin and Dwalin. “He had not eaten?”

 

“I asked Gandalf about his strange behavior, and he had admitted that Bilbo was not expecting us tonight.” said Balin.

 

Dwalin looked a mite uncomfortable, “Then...I might have been the dwarf to have eaten his dinner...”

 

Thorin shook his head and looked down at the table. Granted, at first it looked like a meager feast, but everything was fresh and had a pleasant aroma, he was faintly warming up to the notion of it _being_ 'the cream of the crop'. “So I'm eating all the hobbit has left?”

 

“Seems that way, laddie...” said Balin with a kind smile.

 

Thorin was about to stand and hand his uneaten bowl of stew back to the hobbit when their host came back with an armful of apples. Bilbo looked at the bowl in Thorin's hand and back up to the dark haired dwarf.

 

“Is there something wrong with it?” asked Bilbo, looking hesitant.

 

“I was going to offer...” started Thorin, but then Gandalf, seeing where Thorin was going with the bowl, and wanting to avoid a heated argument and dishonor of the hobbit, spoke loudly.

 

“Ah, Bilbo, could you find me find a candle or two, we will need a bit of light for the meeting.” said Gandalf.

 

“Meeting?” asked Bilbo walking away from Thorin with the apples still in his arm. “What meeting?”

 

Thorin looked at the halfling walk away and then looked back at his bowl. The lad known as Fainas came into the dining room and leaned over to whisper in Thorin's ear.

 

“Don't offer him the food he just made, it's considered a very...rude gesture.” said the lad quietly.

 

“They don't share food?” asked Balin coming close. “Gandalf said they were the most hospitable creatures...”

 

“They are, but when they're playing the hosts they don't take food back. They _are_ very hospitality oriented, in another place or on the road, share with a hobbit all you like and they will be more grateful than you ever could be. But in their own home, don't you dare hand back a meal placed before you, you sit there, and you eat it. And you say thank you _after_ you eat every crumb and morsel.” said Harry

 

“You know quite a lot of hobbits.” said Dwalin, distrust in his eyes.

 

“I've talked to a few Shire visitors in my travels, very rare to see a hobbit far from the Shire. But, from what I'm told, you get the odd one out that wants to go and see the world and they love talking about the Shire, makes them feel right to home.” said Harry with a smile. “And there's not another place like in the entirety of Middle Earth from what I hear, so tales tend to fly from ear to ear. Though I could be completely wrong on something, but if Gandalf pulled him away before you could give him the bowl, then it's not just a rumor.”

 

With a last winning smile, Harry stood up tall and walked back into the kitchen.

 

The dwarves watched the young man go into the kitchen, some with thoughtful glances, the others held suspicious gazes.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

After Thorin had eaten (he was still hungry but as long as the rest of them had eaten their fill, than he could rest easy with the amount that he was given. He asked if there was any ale, but Harry had told him that he could have the bit that was poured down Oin's ear trumpet if he really wanted, he declined) they all gathered into the dining room. The dwarves all sat at the table, with Gandalf and Bilbo sitting in the dark corner. Harry opted to stand in the hallway, ready to refill the cups of water, tea and milk whenever they were drained. Being Gandalf's apprentice, and part of the Company, meant that he was now the 'Gofer' for everyone it seemed...or something, maybe he was doing it to alleviate the burden on Bilbo...he wasn't all that choosy at this point in the evening.

 

Gandalf placed before the Company an ancient looking map and told them of the Lonely Mountain and his plan to have Bilbo, instead of killing a dragon, merely burgle from it. Harry's widened in shock, though he had heard of the tale of what was playing before his very eyes, it still stunned him that they asked such a tiny being go into desolated mountain where a dragon was napping to steal one jewel out of the countless gemstones within.

 

This was strictly madness, and if anyone but Gandalf had come up with the plan, he would have said it wouldn't work. But it being Gandalf's plan...he had to have planned it all out someway or another...right?

 

Bilbo, however, didn't share Harry's belief in the wizard and promptly, after looking through the contract placed before him and the descriptions of death by dragon, fainted right at the table.

 

Gandalf waved Harry over to help him take Bilbo into the next room to give him a bit of air and a bit of peace. After Harry had covered Bilbo's lap with a blanket, he poured the now barely conscious hobbit a cup of strong tea and poured a tiny bit of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey that he packed to celebrate his sixteenth birthday, into the cup.

 

Bilbo took a absent-minded sip and sputtered slightly.

 

“That woke you up.” said Harry with a smile.

 

“What did you put in here, Fainas?” asked Bilbo looking at the cup in distaste.

 

“Just a small splash of whiskey in the tea, it's what people in my country do when someone faints...beats slapping the daylights out of you, doesn't it?” said Harry.

 

Bilbo looked down at the cup. “Yes, I prefer not to be slapped...” he said weakly and he took another sip.

-=-=--=-

An hour or so later, everyone was beginning to settle down for the evening and arrange themselves so that they could all fit comfortably in the hobbit's home. Then after a very somber song of dragon fire and death, (Harry swore he would have that tune stuck in his head for years to come) Bilbo led Gandalf to his parent's bedroom, the bed being very large and would not cause the wizard to have a crick in his neck the next morning.

 

Thorin was given the spare bedroom just off the living room, but he began to protest that he would not leave his men to sleep on the floor while he himself was given a bed. They protested against his protest, but then the wizard's apprentice spoke up, his sparkling emerald-green eyes and bright smile threw his determination out of the window, damned youth.

 

“You look like you had a bit of a rougher time than the rest of these fellows, and if what Balin said about the Blue Mountains was right, you've earned a good night's rest in the most comfortable house your ever going to find yourself in.” said Fainas coaxingly. Bilbo blushed at the praise.

 

Thorin looked off to the side, why could he not fight the lad on such matters? Well...while they were in the wild, he certainly would not be bending over backwards to placate the youth.

 

“Mr. Baggins, would you like some help gathering up some blankets?” asked Harry.

 

Bilbo took Fainas by the hand and pulled him away from the dwarves, trying to keep his next words a secret, but the dwarves had very sharp ears and could hear him plainly.

 

“Aren't you afraid, I...I know you're a wizard and all...but aren't _you_ afraid?” asked Bilbo looking at Fainas imploringly. “It's terribly dangerous business going beyond the Shire...and especially with these dwarves and Gandalf...and you look so young.”

 

Fainas looked down at the small hobbit, all the dwarves stood around him, watching. Gandalf was sitting in the darkness, watching the exchange as well, smoking his pipe silently. He knelt down, and looked Bilbo straight in the eye.

 

“The only thing I fear, is fear.” said Fainas with a smile. “Goblins, orcs, trolls, dragons, and other things...those can be defeated with cleverness, speed or strength...but it's fear...you can't do anything about. You can't conquer it, it will always take another shape, but as time goes on, your fears will change, until...the only thing left to fear...is time.”

 

“And death.” said Kili speaking up in the back. Fili cuffed his brother on the shoulder, they weren't supposed to show they were listening.

 

“Death doesn't bother me all that much, there are much worse things than death.” said Fainas, his eyes going dark for a second. Kili swallowed loudly

 

“That...that doesn't answer my question...” said Bilbo with a nervous laugh.

 

“Sorry, I'm working on my ability to answer a question and yet not answer it....I hear Gandalf's a master at that.” said Fainas with a bright smile. He could hear a slight chuckle come from the wizard.

 

“Well you're off to a great start.” said Bilbo plainly.

 

“Someday, when and if you leave your home, you'll understand.” said Fainas standing up. “You live in a land of peace and prosperity. It's understandable to be afraid of things you don't know about right off, it keeps you here at home. But sometimes, in order to more appreciate what you have, you have to go without.”

 

“Like what you did, you left home and you miss it, right?” asked Bilbo.

 

Fainas's smile faltered slightly.

 

“To be honest, compared to where I come from, I prefer it here...no one wants to hurt me for being me...I can have my fun...have my dreams...be myself....Back home...I was whipped to within an inch of my life by my own remaining family members for just having the magic I had before all this. Then I was told I had to do this and I had to do that, whether I wanted to get in on the battle or not...then again...it sort of happened on my previous journey too...but I just went with it in the end.” said Fainas thoughtfully. “Though I'm not including this adventure, this is completely different.”

 

“But, I didn't have the love and kindness everyone else had when they all grew up. So...it makes me appreciate other families that show actual affection, and maybe some day, I can have that as well...” finished Fainas with a serene smile.

 

Everyone in Bag End was silent.

 

Harry looked around at all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf as they stared at him. Fainas smiled brightly again, and said, “I'll go kip outside, if you lot are as dainty sleepers as you are eaters...I'm better off outside with the crickets and frogs.”

 

And without further ado, he took his bedroll out of his pack and exited the Hobbit's house.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry sighed as he left the hobbit's home. This was getting to be a bit hard; he didn't want to lie about who he was to the Company, Gandalf and especially not to Mr. Baggins, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. He had to get to the end of this quest and save those who Gandalf told him that it was most likely that he had saved.

 

He crawled up a bit higher on the hill, away from the door, set up the pearl's defenses and laid back to gaze up at the stars. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't miss having a bed, but there was just something about sleeping outside...that he just loved.

 


	9. On the Road Again

The next morning came suddenly, too soon for Harry's preference. And as if the sunlight wasn't already trying to coax him to wakefulness, a small brown thrush had decided to fly down, with a snail in it's beak and tap Harry rather eagerly on the head, trying to break the snail's shell open. At first it was on the blanket, but the moment it's little feet touched Harry's scalp, a bright light flashed out and scared the poor feathered menace away. Leaving behind it's snail to bounce off Harry's nose.

 

“Well, that'll teach you.” said Harry with a smirk. He removed the blanket, plucking the snail off and putting him safely on the ground, and stretched his now long frame. He had done quite a bit of growing since he was first sent to Middle Earth and now was just an inch shorter than Ron as opposed to nearly a head and a half.

 

It was just turning to dawn, and he could hear the others inside getting ready to leave. He rolled up his blanket and took it inside, expecting to see the dwarves helping themselves to breakfast, but what he saw staggered him, he was not expecting the scene that lay before him.

 

The dwarves were not just gathering up their things and packing them away, they were tidying up the entire house. They swept up the crumbs and food debris that were left on the floor from the night before, put all the candles and dishes back into the cupboard, and put the chairs all back where they came from originally. It was as if there hadn't just been a home invasion the night before.

 

Bofur was polishing and buffing the wooden chairs that were scuffed slightly from the harsh wear from the night before.

 

Bifur and Ori were finishing up the dishes and placing them carefully in the cabinets.

 

Bombur was clearing out the pantry, sweeping up the remaining crumbs and wiping down the shelves.

 

Dori was sweeping the floor and constantly frisking Nori as he himself wiped down the tables, looking for any lifted items that belonged to their host.

 

Dwalin and Balin with the assistance of Kili and Fili were moving the large cabinets back into the dining room.

 

Oin was sewing the tears in the curtains and cushions and Gloin was wiping down the windows.

 

Thorin was standing before the fireplace, and only directing the dwarves as they tidied up the place, he still took a moment to carefully re-position the pictures on the mantelpiece and straighten the map of the Shire over the fireplace.

 

“Are we ready?” asked Thorin, he turned and looked at Harry with a regal yet, suspicious look. “Are you?”

 

“Yes sir.” said Harry quickly as he placed his bedroll securely into his pack.

 

The King nodded and walked towards the front door. “Then that is all that needs to be done. Let's be off then, I'll secure you a horse as we're all riding, it would take far too long...” said Thorin walking towards the front door.

 

“That won't be necessary sir, I have my own horse.” said Harry adjusting his pack to a more comfortable position as the dwarf king walked past him. “I left her outside of town, Gandalf's horse is with her.”

 

Thorin looked at the boy and nodded. “Alright then, let's be off.” repeated Thorin as he gripped his large axe securely in his hand.

 

“What about the hobbit?” asked Bofur looking down the halls of Bag End as they left the hobbit's house. “Shouldn't we at least wake him?”

 

The dwarves were silent as their leader paused on the path just before the gate. The dwarf king however didn't turn around to answer them, but remained fixedly staring down the path. “He will not be joining us.”

 

As he led them away from the Hobbit's house, the others began to talk about whether they believed he would come or not.

 

“I'll bet he does.” said Gloin with a smile as he closed the door softly.

 

“I'll take that bet.” said Nori quickly, and almost immediately, a betting pool started up. Each of the dwarves seemed to shout out their choice, Mr. Baggins: coming, or staying.

 

“What about you laddie?” asked Gloin with a smile over to Harry.

 

“It wouldn't be fair to ask me to get in on that.” said Harry with a smile.

 

“Why not?” asked Ori looking up at the young man.

 

“I have infallible faith in Mr. Baggins.” said Harry as he walked down the road with Dori and Ori walking on either side of him, from up ahead, he could hear Dwalin and Thorin snort in amusement.

 

“Come on, take a bet.” said Kili heartily.

 

“Oh all right, a flutter than.” said Harry digging into his pouch.

 

“A...what?” asked Nori.

 

“Where I come from, a flutter is another word for 'small bet'. Let's see, a gold coin on Mr. Baggins showing up.” said Harry with a smile taking out a gold coin and turning it around in his fingers.

 

“Yer on.” said Nori with a wicked grin staring at the gold coin with a covetous gaze.

 

“Eh...a _gold_ coin isn't a small bet lad.” said Dori with a disapproving look at the boy and Nori. “A copper penny is a small bet.” 

 

“Too late, he said 'gold' coin.” said Nori gleefully.

 

“Where did you get the gold coin laddie?” asked Gloin looking at the coin purse Harry carried. “You don't seem old enough to even have _one_ of those.”

 

“I helped a baker for a little while in Gondor.” said Harry with a smile. “A gold coin was the conglomeration of all my hard work.”

 

“You would waste it on a bet?” said Dwalin looking back with a disapproving roll of his eyes.

 

“Who's wasting money? I believe in Mr. Baggins.” said Harry with a bright smile. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing. “I'm expecting a return on this investment.”

 

“I'll take good care of your coin for you, Fainas lad, when I win it.” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“And I'll take good care of yours when _I_ win it.” said Harry teasing back.

-=-=-=-=-

They reached the end of Hobbiton, and waited for Harry to duck into the market and pick up a few supplies from the few merchants that were setting up shop and open for business. He came back to them stuffing a large amount of fresh fruit and vegetables in his pack and a load of apples in his arm. He tossed one to each of the dwarves and began eating his own.

 

“Not that we're not grateful, but you shouldn't waste your money on feeding us. Let Gloin pay out of the budget.” said Balin with a smile.

 

“Oh, you don't need to worry about that, the price of apples here in the Shire are easily the cheapest I've seen in any market I've been to.” said Harry with a smile. “Twelve silver pennies for all those apples and a few other things I grabbed.”

 

“And where did you get the money, I thought you only had the one gold coin?” asked Gloin looking at the small coin purse.

 

“I didn't just work at the Bakers, I did a bit of work before I came with Gandalf to Hobbiton.” said Harry with a smile. “Cooked for a few people when their normal cook was out sick and worked in an Inn for a bit.”

 

“Seems you do a lot of work around food.” said Bombur warm smile.

 

“I like to cook.” said Harry, “Convinced Master Gandalf to take me on a little faster, I think.”

 

Gandalf chuckled.

\----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They left the town and came across all the ponies that they had brought with them, tethered to several trees, a little ways into the woods and out of sight of the road.

 

“And where are _your_ horses?” asked Thorin counting the ponies quickly and looking around.

 

“They should be around here somewhere, I'll get them.” said Harry with a smile. “WILL-O-WISP! WILL-O-WISP!” shouted Harry.

 

Gandalf looked over to Harry with a inquisitive look. He had left his horse tethered further in, did the lad forget?

 

They looked around the trees and then back at the lad.

 

“I don't think your horse is coming, yeh should have tied her...” said Dwalin with a disapproving look.

 

Then a whinnying sound came to them, and then the thunder of hooves. Out of the darkness of the trees came a brown horse with a saddle, bridle and rope that had been chewed upon on one end and a unbridled white and black horse with a long matching mane and hair on it's legs urging the one before it forward.

 

“There you are girl.” said Harry patting Will-O-Wisp's nose. “Did you enjoy your little rest? Thanks for bringing Gandalf's horse with you.”

 

Ori and Bofur seemed enthralled with the horse right away and came up to her slowly. “Bless me, she's a beauty!” said Bofur looking at her slowly.

 

“Isn't she? I met her in Rohan.” said Harry patting her nose tenderly. “She's taken great care of me ever since, and smart enough to bite right through any rope.” Harry held up the gnawed rope that hung off Gandalf's horse, Blaze.

 

“Where's her saddle?” asked Ori looking at her sides. “Did it fall off?”

 

“Oh, she doesn't have one, doesn't like them. I just put this blanket over her.” said Harry taking out her blanket and tossing it over her midsection. “And ride her bareback.”

 

“But she has no bridle, how do you tell her where to go?” asked Dori.

 

“Well, I suppose we come to the mutual agreement of where to go.” said Harry with an even brighter smile. “We agree for the most part, though sometimes she seems to find a better path. She led Gandalf and I right past a prickle patch and down past a path full of berry bushes...saved us about two hours...isn't that what you said?”

 

“That I did, she is a brilliant animal.” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

“Good luck getting on her.” said Dwalin swinging his legs over with the help of his stirrups.

 

Will-O-Wisp seemed to snort indignantly and knelt down for Harry to swing his legs over her easily, and to the amazement of the Company she stood up easily.

 

“After practicing quite a bit I can get on, but I think she wanted to show off there, didn't you girl?” asked Harry patting her neck.

 

Ori's eyes widened and his smile got even brighter. After riding only ponies, seeing a tall horse like this, looking so magnificent and majestic, he wanted nothing more than to sketch her immediately.

 

“Ready for another adventure, girl? I can't see this one being any easier than the last.” said Harry with a soothing voice.

 

“With luck, it'll be smooth traveling till we reach the Greenwood.” said Bofur.

-=-=-=

They traveled slowly through the trees, and it was almost past eleven o'clock when Harry began to be a bit worried, what if him being there...Bilbo decided not to come? He had delayed their departure on horse/pony back for as long as he could, hopping into the bushes to take care of a 'need' and had dragged it on as long as he dared...What if Bilbo figured Harry could do the job that he was supposed to do? But this had already happened in his future...he was becoming so confused and needed to rest his brain for a moment.

\----====----

“Well, we don't have a burglar, Gandalf. Do you think your apprentice here can sneak into the mountain? I think Thorin would give him more than that silver penny a week.” said Balin looking over to Gandalf.

 

“Won't Smaug smell me though?” asked Fainas pleasantly coming up to the trio, it seemed he was lost in thought for a while and now seemed to join the group mentally. “I'm of the race of Men...won't he know that scent from the people of Dale?”

 

“You sound calmer than what Bilbo was when he volunteered for the job.” said Nori with a chuckle.

 

“Well, the worst he can do is kill me.” said Fainas plainly. “Now if he were to say, continuously burn me for two days and stop just before I died, then I would be quite a bit nervous about him. I don't think he's the kind of dragon to play with his prey, in a painful sense anyway.” *

 

The Company stopped and stared, even Thorin turned his pony around.

 

“That's not possible...is it, Mr. Gandalf?” asked Ori fearfully. “No dragon can do that...correct?”

 

“I don't believe a dragon is capable of using that small of a flame, so no...Smaug is not able to do such a thing.” said Gandalf gently, with a leery look at his young charge.

 

“Well, than, I'm not all that worried...still not looking forward to going up against a dragon though...” said Fainas. “But I'm sure that Mr. Baggins will show up.”

\----=====-----

As they continued on, they heard a voice calling out behind them, telling them to stop. Harry turned and looked in the direction of the voice, he smiled, there was Bilbo, racing after them, with the contract fluttering in the wind.

 

Harry and Gandalf heaved a sigh of relief, Harry was relieved that the future wasn't going to be drastically changed now, and Gandalf was relieved that he didn't scare the poor hobbit off by his thrusting of the dwarves on him the night before. On another plus side, they both added a bit of gold to their own pocket, not that Harry needed it, maybe he could slip the money into Bilbo's own bag or something, except the bit he got from Nori, he was going to have to have that framed or something.

 

Harry smiled softly to himself as they all restarted their journey, he wished his first journey could have started out this way, clothed, and not having to match strength and wits with a pissed off boar. Meanwhile, Bilbo was hoping he could start _this_ adventure with his handkerchief.

 

Bilbo held the soiled and smelly cloth away from his face, unwilling to even have it touch any part of his body that isn't his thumb and forefinger.

 

“First chance we stop...I'm washing this thing.” said Bilbo quietly.

 

Harry had to stifle a laugh before any of the dwarves had heard.

 

As they traveled, a few of the dwarves and Bilbo kept close to Harry and pelted him with questions about his family. Though none of them seemed to be asked in joyful curiosity, but in worrisome concern.

 

“So...you have no one at home that cares about you?” asked Bilbo wincing slightly as the saddle thumped into him repeatedly.

 

“Now I wouldn't say that. I've got people that care about me, but none of them are related to me...not that I'm aware of anyway.” said Harry, he didn't want to include those two uncles, he didn’t know anything about them.

 

“Who are they?” asked Ori.

 

Now was the hard part, did he tell them the names? Would Bilbo remember them? Would Gandalf connect the dots too early in the future? Well, if they could remember the names of his friends sixty years later, then they had a better memory than anyone else he knew. “Well, there is my friend Ron, and all his brothers and sister...and his parents...there's a few adults that knew my parents and my Godfather.” said Harry.

 

“What's a godfather?” asked Fili. “Is it like a regular father only...more religious?”

 

“No...” said Harry quickly and snorted slightly. “Sirius is far from religious, a godfather is someone...when your parents are gone or unable to care for you, they step in and take over, they watch over you and make sure you are cared for.”

 

“But you said your aunt and uncle looked after you...is your uncle your godfather?” asked Kili.

 

“No, no, Sirius was...away for most of my life. He thought I was being taken care of, but when he heard about how I did live, he was tic...very angry...I hope someday we can live together, but right now, that's not an option.” said Harry.

 

The dwarves that were listening in were silent, until Kili spoke up.

 

“So...Uncle Thorin would be like...our godfather...he took care of us after our Adad passed away.” said Kili.

 

Harry looked between Kili, Fili, Thorin and nodded. “Aye, there's a few ceremonies to go through normally, and your Mother and Father would have to make the choice, but yes, he'd be a godfather to you two.”

 

Kili smiled brightly while Fili looked up at his Uncle fondly. Thorin didn't make any sign that he was listening, but for a brief moment, he had a ghost of a smile on his face.

 

As they came closer to the end of the Shire, Harry kept glancing at Bilbo and noticed that he was getting a bit nervous and fidgety and was gazing all around him with a look of desperation.

 

However, once they came to a bridge, Bilbo stopped his pony and looked back.

 

“Something wrong laddie?”asked Balin who looked back at the hobbit.

 

Bilbo said nothing but continued to look back at the land behind him.

 

“This is the border of the Shire.” said Gandalf with a sympathetic tone to his voice. “Not many hobbits have left these lands. We should give him a moment.”

 

Oin looked over at Bilbo and then he fished something out of his pack, a small empty bottle.

 

“Here you go Master Baggins.” said Oin handing the bottle to the hobbit.

 

Bilbo looked at the bottle in confusion.

 

“Put a bit of soil and a flower or something in there, it'll help.” said Oin with a nod. “I have a few stones and pebbles from Erebor, and Ered Luin.”

 

Bilbo grasped the bottle tightly and jumped off his pony. In less than a minute, he put a few ounces of Shire earth into the bottle and a small blue violet. He gave the old dwarf a grateful smile and clambered back into the saddle.

 

“Hurry up Burglar, before we leave you.” came Thorin's commanding voice from across the bridge.

 

“Nice...” said Harry with a smirk as he followed Kili across the wooden bridge. “He's so pleasant in the morning isn't he?”

 

“This is nothing, you should hear him in the afternoon, even more of a sunny disposition.” said Bofur with a chuckle.

 

-=-=--=-=-

*If you are wondering why I have Harry speaking so nonchalantly about this, remember, he had Crucio performed on him by Voldemort, he had watched someone die and saw how 'peaceful' they were in the afterlife, was almost killed by Basilisk poisoning, and let's not forget, he was tortured by Sauron himself in the last story. Granted, wasn't on the same level as Smeagol's torture, but it was from Sauron's hand.


	10. Bilbo's First Night

The first night that they camped out, still almost a days ride from Bree, Thorin assigned the Company different things to do so that everything was done in an orderly fashion. Harry had remembered Gimli tried to do the same thing, but the only ones that seemed to switch out their jobs, were the ones going to go do the hunting. Balin and Dwalin were to go out and catch dinner, Fili and Kili went out to scout the areas. Ori was to set up the bedrolls, Nori was to watch the ponies, Dori was to cook, Bifur and Bofur were to go and collect wood, Bombur was to sharpen the weapons for emergency purposes, Oin and Gloin were to light the fires (as it were their normal duties), Bilbo was chosen to go and get the water.

 

Thorin, who was going to be keep watch and also sharpen, tossed Bilbo several large skins for water and pointed him in the direction of the river. Harry noticed how heavy those were going to be full of water and looked to Gandalf after he piled a few coals over the large pan that was full of dough, might as well treat them to some bread the first night, see if it met their standards.

 

“Gandalf? Would you like some tea?” asked Harry sending a small nod to Bilbo.

 

Gandalf, who was beginning to light his pipe lowered his lit finger in slight shock. He still wasn't quite used to the lad being at his almost beck and call and seemed to almost forget him completely whilst on the road. They hadn't even taken the opportunity to start his training, having other things on his mind “Oh, yes, thank you, Fainas...give Bilbo a hand while you are at it.”

 

Harry took a skin from his own pack and followed Bilbo to the nearby river. As he neared the struggling hobbit, he took a few of the larger skins off his hands. “Let me help you.”

 

“Thank you, Fainas, my lad.” said Bilbo gratefully, but then he heard Thorin snicker. “B-But I'll have you know that after a while, I'll be able to do my share.”

 

“And I don't doubt that, Mr. Baggins.” said Harry as he shrugged the skins higher up on his shoulder. “But until that time comes, indulge me.”

 

Bilbo nodded and he and Harry made their way down to the river. Harry took Bilbo's walking stick and placed it carefully against a large elm tree and waded down to a slightly deeper part of the river, he noticed that Bilbo did not join him.

 

“What's wrong?” asked Harry waving the hobbit over into the water.

 

“Oh, it's...it's nothing...I just thought I could get the water on the shore here and stay a bit drier.” said Bilbo nervously.

 

“But, those skins are pretty big, you won't be able to fill them if you don't...oh...” said Harry faltering slightly when it dawned on him. How could he have forgotten all those months traveling with the Fellowship. “I forgot, hobbits can't swim all that well can they?”

 

“How do you know that Hobbits can't?” asked Bilbo confusedly staring at the young man.

 

“I heard tales...or would they just be rumors?” asked Harry quickly.

 

Bilbo looked slightly uncomfortable, and didn't even want to even look at the river laying before him. “We can...well alright we _can't_ , not all that well.” said Bilbo softly. “A stream is one thing, but a raging river...we try to keep away from them. We tend to sink very easily in water too deep.”

 

“Well, than let me take care of this then.” said Harry with a smile, not wanting to debate what defined a raging river and a small stream in the eyes of the hobbit. “You just toss me the skins and I'll fill them up...hold on, let me try something...”

 

He came back to shore and raised his hand, mentally he brought the Sapphire closer to the front part of his mind and streams of water rose into the air and filled the skins to the brim. As the skins filled up, Bilbo capped the ends.

 

“That was easy!” said Bilbo with a relieved smile. “I'm sorry I couldn't be more help, but I never thought it was going to be this easy!”

 

“Oh, you'll be a big help, if you don't tell Master Gandalf about the magic.” said Harry in a whisper.

 

“Doesn't he want you practicing? Isn't that what an apprentice should do?” asked Bilbo with a frown.

 

“Not without him watching and seeing my technique, I suppose. We haven't really done much...teaching lately, he saw the sword trick and saw the result of growing of a meadow of flowers...but other than that, not much else he's seen.” said Harry. “But the big problem here is, if you're not all that comfortable going into the water, we'd better tell Thorin.”

 

“What? But why?” asked Bilbo quickly. “I'd rather not tell him, to be perfectly honest. I cringe at just the thought of what he will say.”

 

“If he 'volunteers' you to get the water and I don't come with you or any of the other dwarves, you're going to have to go in a bit farther than what you're comfortable going to.” said Harry. “It could end very badly, if you sink and there is no one to throw you a rope. I was lucky, the people that couldn't swim didn't even have to tell the leader of the group I was in. He already knew and he made provisions for them. I was one of them, but a few swimming lessons in a lake and river and that got me all fixed up.”

 

“Lessons won't help me, hobbits are too dense.” Bilbo sighed in a defeated tone. “You're right though, I know you are...but...I just don't want to give him more of a reason to scorn me.”

 

“He may not be willing to accept you or be responsible for your fate, but, and despite not knowing him all that long, I can't see him being comfortable sending you out to drown. I'm sure if he had known, he wouldn't have sent you.”

 

Bilbo looked down, and then looked up into Harry's green eyes. “You're very wise, for someone who appears so young.”

 

Harry laughed softly. “I just listen and learned a lot in a short period of time. In both dwarf and hobbit years, I suppose I should be out crawling around in the rocks and dirt, and nicking things from the pantry.”

 

Bilbo smiled as well. “That's true, just on how young you look right now, if you were a hobbit, you would scarcely be allowed out of your mother or father's sight.”

 

Then Bilbo fell silent, his eyes wide with horror.“I'm sorry.”

 

“What for?” asked Harry inquisitively.

 

“I didn't mean to bring up your mother and father...it must be painful for you.” said Bilbo, his eyes betraying a hint of pity.

 

“Not really, I never really knew him or my mother. They were murdered before I even got the chance to learn how to walk.” said Harry absently, as he lifted the now full skins on his shoulder using Bilbo's stout stick as a yoke. “People that knew my parent's personally mention them all the time, so I'm used to it.”

 

Bilbo and Harry walked back to the camp in silence, but Harry could see that the small hobbit was trying to find a way to still apologize, despite that there was no need for it. When they got back, Bombur looked up from the stump he was sitting on, a pile of weapons waiting to be sharpened.

 

“'Bout time you both got back, I'm hungry.” said Bombur rubbing his rather large stomach.

 

“Sorry Master dwarf,” said Harry putting the water down by Dori and sending the round dwarf a cheeky smile. “We were hurrying back just as fast as we could, but we ran into a lovely old widow handing out cakes and pies. We were about to go and get some for you all but we stopped. We thought 'No, Bombur wants his water,' and so we came right back.”

 

The rest of the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf included but minus Thorin, laughed loudly, the dwarf in question tried to remain scowling, but soon began to laugh along with them.

 

After the laughter had died down, Balin and Dwalin had come back with some rabbits they had managed to flush out of some bushes. Dori became hell bent on making them some rabbit stew and set up the cooking fire right away.

 

After Harry had set his tea kettle down to brew up some hot water, Bilbo came over to ask him to spare him a cup. Seizing the chance, Harry leaned over and whispered into the hobbit's ear.

 

“Shall we go and tell Thorin?”

 

Bilbo sighed heavily and looked up at Harry with pleading eyes and a straight determined back. “Will you go with me? He seems to not want to speak all that...waspishly...around you.”

 

“If you want.” said Harry with a smile.

 

Thorin was sitting on a large stone on the outskirts of the camp, slowly sharpening his axe. He had a look of fierce determination, but turned a bit lax when Harry and Bilbo came up to him...well, lax as in he didn't look like he wanted to test the sharpness of his ax by cleaving their necks in half.

-=-=-=-

“What is it?” asked Thorin putting down the sharpening stone. “Problem getting the water?” he added with a smirk.

 

“Yes sir, there was.” said Fainas, placing a hand behind Bilbo's back.

 

Thorin looked up at the pair of them quickly. “What? What was it?”

 

“Nothing life threatening sir, not in the small run, but...” said Fainas.

 

“I can't swim.” said Bilbo quickly.

 

Thorin blinked between the two of them. The other dwarves in the camp were working quietly, trying to listen in.

 

“And that has...what do to with me or the Company?” said Thorin slowly.

 

“Best to let you know before we go much further, isn't it?” said Fainas. “Hobbits can't swim, so...”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes and fixed Bilbo with a patronizing gaze. “Well, we'll just have to find something the Burglar _can_ do.”

 

Bilbo frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Fainas stopped him.

 

“Don't we have a bucket or a pot? We can tie some rope to the handle, fling it over a branch and haul the water up that way. Use another robe and pull the bucket towards the shore.” said Fainas pleasantly. “That's what my fellow travelers did when four of them couldn't swim.”

 

Thorin looked up at Fainas. “And if our enemies hear the splash of the bucket hitting the water?”

 

“IS there any other enemy but the dragon?” said Bilbo with a wide eyed gaze.

 

Thorin did not answer.

 

“I-It's alright if it cannot be done, I'm sure I'll find something I can do.” said Bilbo trying not to think of any other enemy but a giant fire breathing dragon, that was enough to worry about all on it's own!

 

Thorin sighed. “We will rig something up for Master Baggins. Until we do, he will go and collect firewood with one of the other dwarves, when it comes to be his turn to fetch water.”

 

“I can go with him to fetch the water, just...don't let him go alone...” said Fainas.

 

“Are you telling me what to do, boy?” asked Thorin with a low growl.

 

“No sir...just some third party thoughts.” said Fainas with a smile and holding up his hands in a placating manner.

 

 _I'll give you a thought, you little upstart._ thought Thorin with a frown and vainly tried to stop the twitching of his lips into an amused smile.

 

-=-=-

Harry took Bilbo by the shoulder and led him over to the fire before Thorin could respond. “That went pretty well, he didn't cleave our necks...” said Harry.

 

“Somehow, I think I it would have gone very badly if I had told him alone.” said Bilbo.

 

“I'm sure that the results would have been the same, but you would have had to put up with a little jeering.” said Harry.

 

As their chore was for the most part done, unless someone wanted more water, they went to go and wait for dinner. Dori, the chosen cook for that night, stirred a large pot, with the meat of the rabbits and a few wild vegetables thrown in.

 

“Are you sure about adding all that?” asked Bilbo looking into the pot as he dumped more and more things into it. “It might be a bit too much for that pot to...”

 

“Don't badger someone who does his own work.” came Thorin's growl causing Bilbo to blush faintly.

 

“Don't be too hasty with that, Thorin...Dori's never cooked rabbit before.” said Nori from where he was standing watching the ponies. “Fainas, you should really think about keeping that horse of yours tethered...she keeps wandering off.”

 

“Does she come back?” asked Fainas as he poured a cup of tea for Gandalf and Bilbo.

 

“Aye...but I don't want to keep thinking about going after her all the time.” said Nori.

 

“If you gave her name a shout, and make it sound urgent, I'm sure she'd come a running. Or you could do what I always do.” said Fainas.

 

“What's that?” asked Nori.   
  


Fainas came over to where he was standing and held out a good-sized carrot. “Bribery.”

 

“We don't have the money or the food supply to keep your horse from wandering off.” said Dwalin sending him a frown as Will-O-Wisp came cantering up to get the carrot.

 

“I've always given her a treat for working so hard, and just for being such a sweet and beautiful girl...hang on...she's got burs in her hair...” said Fainas as he bent down, reached into his satchel and took out her curry comb and began to work the burs out of her hair. “Besides, I can pay for her treats, and once we get too far into the wild, I think I would just gro...er...look for the things she wants to eat.”

 

“Does it take long to comb out the hair on her legs?” asked Ori coming up and watching him.

 

“Not too long, I've lately been doing it every night I'm with her so that she doesn't have such a gnarled mess come weeks end. The first time I had gotten a curry comb to her, nearly took four hours...didn't it girl?” said Fainas patting her leg gently. “There we go...all the burs...that didn't take long, did it?”

 

Suddenly a shout jolted everyone's attention back towards the middle of the camp.

 

“Ackk! Dinner!” came Dori's voice.

 

Nori and Fainas turned to see the pot of stew boiling over, it's contents churning within and a few of the vegetables spilling onto the ground. Bilbo rushed forward and used the thicker parts of his jacket to take the pot off the fire and onto the ground.

 

“Told you, Thorin. It takes him a few tries to get a new thing right...” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“Quiet, Nori!” scolded Dori as he fussed over the boiling pot.

 

Harry had to stuff his fist in his mouth so that he wouldn't make Dori even more upset, but Nori and Dwalin weren't all that subtle in their loud guaffaws. He saw Bilbo and Bombur work on the stew to salvage what they could with what they had, though their grim faces meant to him that dinner was going to be a while. He walked away from Will-O-Wisp and went over to the cooking fire.

 

“Need a hand?” said Harry.

 

Bilbo looked down at the pot and then up to him. “Think you can help us get the burned pieces out of there, without us having to chip away at the pot and ruining the stew further with the burnt bits?”

 

Harry looked down into pot and with a wave of both his hands, raised a palmful of flames and the contents of the pot flew into the air. The flames took purchase in his hand and heated the stew swirling around in a ball just above it's heated tongues. Cooking it in midair, Harry used his right hand to stir the contents.

 

The dwarves and Gandalf stopped what they were doing and stared at the boy. Bilbo took a knife and began scraping the burnt bits out of the pot, having already seen his unusual cooking method and the means he used to get water into the skins, he was the least shocked by it.

 

With a flick of his finger, a small teaspoon amount of stew flew out of the swirling ball. He blew on it, and sucked it into his mouth.

 

“What do you think Bombur?” said Harry as he slipped a similar sized amount out for the dwarf to taste. The dwarf was unsure as how to taste it, it was just a small circle of stew... _floating in the air!_

 

“Pretend you're sipping water...or in this case stew.” said Harry with a smile. “I'll do the rest.”

 

Bombur tentatively did what the lad wanted and took a breath. The stew slipped into his mouth without issue and he closed his eye.

 

The dwarves were silent. Till Bombur opened his eyes, “Needs salt,” and he went to his pack and gathered up his spices.

 

“Almost done Mr. Baggins? I can only do this for so long.” said Harry, trying not to allow himself to be shocked by Bombur's acceptance of that little bit of magic.

 

“Just about done, Fainas.” said Bilbo as he chipped away the rest of the burnt rabbit and vegetables. He tipped the pot over and tapped the residue out with knife's handle. “There you go, it should be clear.”

 

Harry poured the stew back into the pot and threw the fire back on the cooking fire.

 

“Happy to help, oh I think it's done.” said Harry as he moved to the other side of the cooking fire.

 

He didn't notice that Thorin was sending an almost accusing look towards Gandalf, who in turn was looking at Harry in wonder.

 

“What _else_ can you do _,_ boy?” said Thorin suspiciously, Dwalin took a defensive stance, with his hand firmly on his axes.

 

Harry flinched but recovered and pretended to have a think as he pulled the pan out of the embers and left it to cool just a bit. “Well, I haven't actually took account of what I can do, I know what I do most often, and a few things that I've done on accident, and then practiced them till I could do them when I wanted to...”

 

“You're his Master, Master Gandalf, what can the lad do?” asked Dori trying to regain his composure.

 

Gandalf looked a bit taken a back for a moment, but regained his composure before most of the dwarves could see. “I have only been his mentor for a few days, Master Dori. I myself am not all that sure on where he is, or the type of magic he wields. I have never seen the like before.”

 

“Then what use are you as a mentor, if you cannot even train him?” spat Thorin.

 

“He's hoping that we can find some middle ground...” said Harry standing up and putting himself between Gandalf and Thorin.

 

“Fainas lad, yeh have to understand,” Balin said coming over to Harry and leading him away from being in the middle between Thorin and Gandalf, it was not the safest place for him to be, especially if they began to yell at each other. “We just...are not quite used to sorcery...it took a long time for dwarves to trust Tharkun...or Gandalf as you call him.”

 

“So you don't trust me yet?” asked Harry quirking his brow. Granted it took Boromir to die for him to finally seem to trust him, but still, Gimli...

 

“You seem to be a good lad, and a fair number of us are quite warming up to you, but it may take some time for the entirety of us to get used to you. In fact, other than your name and what little you've said, we know little about you, though that can be said about us to you.”

 

“What do you want to start with?” said Harry with a smile, “I'll tell you anything you want to know that I have an answer to.”

 

“You're age would be a start.” said Gloin with a frown. The young man looked far younger than what Gimli was, the story behind his name and the age of the man were the two top questions that he had on his mind.

 

Gandalf turned slightly pale. Harry was considered a child in every race in Arda. If the race of Men were to hear of him being out on the road, they would surely keep him in a house, allowing some family to raise him till he had passed his tweens (and this Gandalf didn't know how lucky that both the people of Rohan and Gondor _didn't_ ask for his age). Hobbits would be of the opinion of not letting him out of the Shire let alone Hobbitton till he had turned thirty. Elves and dwarves, they were of the same opinion; he would not be allowed out of sight of an elder, but not until he was either over two hundred or seventy at best.

 

What were these dwarves going to say to the knowledge of his age?

 

“I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in ten days.” said Harry with a smile.

 

Silence was thick in the camp, only the noise of the crackling fire and the horses eating and shaking their manes could be heard. Harry noticed that the pan was cool enough, walked over and removed the lid.

 

“Freshly baked bread anyone?” said Harry as he looked around at the dwarves, and Gandalf.

 

He didn't expect the dwarves to all to gape at him and look at him with storms of emotions bursting through their eyes and Gandalf covering his in defeat.


	11. Age Is Now An Issue

“How old...did you say you were?” said Thorin walking slowly towards Harry.

 

“Fifteen, almost sixteen.” said Harry with a winning smile. “Bread?” he lifted a thick slice of warm bread up to the dwarf.

 

Thorin didn't seem to hear his offer, but continued to breathe through his nose. Harry could see that he seemed to be debating something internally and was weighing options. Harry was a bit confused, he didn't see the big deal...granted he now saw how protective the elves were about him...but really Gimli never had a problem with him.

 

“Do you have any family in this part of the world?” asked Thorin, “Any friends that you have made?”

 

“Ah...no...” said Harry slowly. “Not without traveling for at least a month or so...”

 

“You said that you had worked in an Inn...” said Thorin, continuing on a path only known to him.

 

“Yes...” said Harry, a bit unsure of where he was going with this.

 

“Then, when we get to Bree, we will see if we can secure you in one of the Inns while Gandalf is with us. He will come back for you at a later date.” said Thorin.

 

“What?” said Harry standing up suddenly. “You can't! I...”

 

“ _I am the leader of this Company! My decision is law!_ ” spat Thorin coming close to Harry's face, though the lad was a bit taller than he was.

 

Harry took a step back in shock.

 

“I will not have you on this quest.” said Thorin taking a step back and turning away from him. “The verbal contact you agreed to invalid, you are a child...”

 

“You can't just dump me!” said Harry frantically. This was not part of the plan, this was definitely not part of the plan! This would ruin everything! He didn't have a chance to look at that booklet to see what was going to happen next, he didn't remember Gandalf mentioning this, did he screw it up somehow? Did he mess up the future with this now?

 

He had to think, he had to fix this mess.

 

He ran to face Thorin head on. “What would it take to convince you to let me come?”

 

“While you say you have skills with a sword and some battle, I have not seen evidence of it.” said Thorin darkly.

 

“Neither has Bilbo, but you let him come!” said Harry.

 

“ _He_ is an adult.” spat Throin. “You are...”

 

Suddenly a great push blasted him and the rest of the Company back. A five feet radius of the boy was now enveloped in a large bubble like object.

 

“I'm not _defenseless_.” said Harry with a frown, his cheerful smile and shining eyes dimmed. “I've worked so _hard_ to get here...to be taught by Gandalf, even if he can only help me a little bit, knowing that someone doesn't scorn me for what I can do... I may be really young, but this blade and magic of mine has seen its share of blood.”

 

He drew Verlairion and caused a small tornado of dust and fire to swirl around him.

 

“I'm begging you Master Thorin, do not _kill_ my hope. You said as much this was a suicidal mission, who's to say that Master Gandalf won't burn in dragon fire as well?” said Harry as the swirling vortex settled down to nothing and the shield retracted close to his body. “I may not have a list of what I can do, but let me prove it to you that I can be of some assistance.”

 

“Power and strength is one thing, but your age is what gives me reason enough to stop your journey at Bree.” said Thorin after a moment of gaping.

 

Time for the last resort.

 

“I've seen your map, and I have ways of my own. I'd follow you, and maybe even beat you to Erebor.” said Harry with a smirk. “You'd be a bit more at ease knowing that I'm with you, rather than in the wild and possibly killed by orcs and goblins.”

 

“We'd confiscate your horse.” said Gloin.

 

“You're kidding, she snaps right through ropes and leather, there's no holding her.” said Nori. “She slips away from you like water.”

 

“Nori, you're not helping.” said Dori quietly.

 

Thorin turned and scowled at Harry.

 

“Even if you trap me in a dungeon, I can get out, it may be a day, or a week, but I _will_ get out.” said Harry.

 

Thorin was now at a loss, it was only due to Gloin's wife that they managed to keep Gimli from joining them on the journey, and he had just barely convinced Dis to let his nephews come, and even they had to sneak out in the middle of the night before they could be held back by her change of mind.

 

“Name should mean: Jewel _ed knife_.” muttered Nori looking at the blade and how serious the lad could get when pushed.

 

Bofur stood up and came between Harry and Thorin, sure in the feeling that the boy wouldn't hurt him. “Why not just have a good dinner, and then have a sleep on it. We can decide what we're gonna do in the mornin'.”

 

The silence was thick once again, but Thorin nodded, all the while glaring at the boy, he walked past the boy and went back to the stump he had been sitting on. Harry went over to Gandalf and sat down beside his bedroll.

 

“I don't get it, what's the problem?” asked Harry.

 

Gandalf slowly sat down and heaved a sigh. “Well, young Fainas, it's mostly to do with your age...”

 

“Where I come from, you're of age at the age of seventeen.” said Harry.

 

“And you are still not that old.” said Thorin darkly from clear across the camp.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Gandalf looked between Thorin, Balin and the young man now in his charge. He did not want someone so young to be with them either, but until they reached Rivendell, the young man would have to stay with them, perhaps he could hand the young man off to Elrond, keep him there. It was the only chance, there was no hope in leaving him in Bree, that boy would be off on their track and meet them at their campsite without much trouble.

 

He wanted to teach the boy, he most surely did, but taking a lad into the wild, and at such a tender age...it was better to have him wait for him in Rivendell as opposed to leading the young man by the hand to his very possible death.

 

The young man in question brought over a pair of bowls, one much fuller than the other and three good slices of the bread he had secretly made. The wizard looked over to the dwarf in charge of dishing out the rations, Dori and saw him give the others much smaller portions, and none of them challenging it. In fact, a few of them had sent his “pupil” a look and poured a bit more into the pot, giving him a bit of a nod. He could hear the phrase “growing boy, after all”

 

_They were cutting their own rations to give the lad extra._

 

He knew they were good dwarves, one and all and he knew that they were most protective of their young, he did not quite think that dwelt towards young of other races. While they were distrusting of wizards they knew nothing of, they certainly were protective of the young wizard sitting beside him.

 

As for Bilbo, they were still quite hesitant about him, but he seemed to meld right into a sort of camaraderie with Bombur over good food, and seemed to stick to Bofur when he needed a bit of cheering up. He was looking at his bowl with a frown on his face, not used to not having the normal six or seven meals a day, but with a strength that only a stubborn hobbit could possess, he ate his meal without complaint and did not ask for more.

 

Though, of course, that did not stop him from mentioning his distaste for adventure a time or two, but really he could not blame him. Bilbo had scarcely been out of the Shire, unless on business to Bree, and even that was a rarity and he only traveled there with a large troupe of other Hobbits and immediately returned for home the next morning.

 

“They seem sort of sure that strangers are going to take me in...” said Fainas bringing Gandalf out of his thoughtful meditation.

 

“I believe Thorin is expecting you to enter into a sort of service at the local Inn.” said Gandalf with a smile. “Though, I wonder how _you_ managed to get into an Inn's employment before.”

 

Fainas turned a faint pink. “I may have offered to work in lieu of actual paying, and I had cooked for an Inn for a month and a half. I got paid a bit extra for the good service I did. And the same thing with the Baker's, he had a spare room and I had a strong back, I lifted the trays in and out of the ovens...that and no one really asked me for my age...”

 

Gandalf took his pipe in hand and lit it, puffing out several small smoke rings. “Well, we may be cutting our travels a bit short...for the moment!” said Gandalf seeing the widening of his ward's eyes. “But, let us see what you all can do, it is about time I see what I could possibly lend you in teachings.”

 

Fainas placed his now empty bowl down and stood up rotating his shoulders. “What would you like to see?”

 

“Everything, to start with.” said Gandalf with a smile.

-==-=-=--

Now wasn't that the worse thing he could ask for, what _was_ he going to show him and the dwarves for that matter? He couldn't show them _everything..._ he had to keep something in his back pocket in case something went horribly horribly wrong. What had he shown them so far?

 

He had shown them...the power of the Amethyst, the Jade, the Sapphire, the Pearl and the Ruby. He'd have to show them the Opal, they'd have to be ready for him to all of a sudden move like the wind (as Merry described), but what other stones? He didn't want to give away the Diamond just yet, that would really freak them out. They had Oin, so there was no real reason for him to use the Turquoise stone, as for the Beryl, that made him sick every time he used it and turned his head too fast, he'd pass on that stone for right now.

 

The Onyx stone would have no real purpose except to getting out of any situation...and the Tourmaline would only scare them and ruin everything. He'd have to pretty much stick to the stones he had already shown them but reveal the Opal in his own time. The Topaz stone...he wasn't sure how well received it would be...

 

He'd have to be creative with the jewels, and make it look like a natural sort of magic...downside was, _he_ wasn't too confident he knew what the natural magic of Arda really was.

 

“Well, uh...” said Harry as he walked over to the water skins and uncapped one of them. He saw that all the dwarves eyes as well as Bilbo's were on him, it seems they wanted to see what he could do as well.

 

He waved his hand over the skin, and the contents of the water skin came slithering out, following his fingers like ribbon, twisting in the air and yet not quite touching.

 

“I can't quite...move a whole river onto a new path or even stop it for a long period of time...” said Harry.

 

“Is that how you managed to get the water tonight?” said Bombur looking at the ribbon, in an almost mesmerized way.

 

“It did make it easier.” said Harry with a smile as he put the water back into the skin. He looked up at the sky and muttered. “It's too nice to mess about with the sky. But let me see, uh...” he picked up a small twig turned it over in his hand and waved his palm over it. It gave a shudder in his grip, and soon it began to spout leaves and thin roots. He took it over and walked it over to the outside of the campsite and planted it down into the earth.

 

“Can't do much with that either.” said Harry with a smile. _No point showing them me going all out._ “After that, it's just my imagination...”

 

“What was it that pushed Thorin back?” asked Kili.

 

“That...was something I use to protect myself, and Will-O-Wisp when I'm riding her.” said Harry with a smile. “A large...magic...soap bubble as it were.”

 

“Can anything pierce it?” asked Nori.

 

“It can get worn down, but that takes a long while.” said Harry.

 

“There's something you're not showing us.” said Dwalin looking hard at the lad.

 

“Hmm?” said Harry.

 

“You were thinking pretty hard...about something earlier and shaking your head...” said Dwalin coldly.

 

“Ah...well...I don't know how you'd...react to that particular...ability.” said Harry thinking fast, using that excuse, he'd have an open spot to showing them the Topaz stone.

 

“Try us.” said Gloin.

 

Harry took a deep breath and with a wave of his hand, the ground shifted slightly until a pillar of stone and dirt shot up from the ground, pulling the earth down around it. Bofur, Bifur and Thorin stared at the rock formation, while the rest of them stared at him.

 

“No great wonder that you wanted to _not_ show the dwarves that.” said Gandalf quietly.

 

“D-Didn't see anything that great of a magical feat.” said Dwalin, vainly trying to keep his composure.

 

“On the contrary Master Dwalin, I've never seen magic of that sort for well over two ages or so...But I fear that there may be no _one_ wizard that could assist you.”

 

The camp was silent.

 

“I myself may be able to offer suggestions for when you wield fire, I personally have a fondness for that particular element as it were.” said Gandalf as he turned a ring around on his finger. “Perhaps we can come to some agreement with your usage, but as for the rest of the magic we've seen....I believe a few of my fellows may be able to lend a hand, that includes the one we spoke of when we first met.”

 

Harry looked over to the edge of the camp, not saying a word.

 

“But this will be a long process, I suppose we should be grateful to your youth, I can only imagine what sort of person you could be when your magic has fully matured.” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

“I've got a question.” said Ori quietly. “What are you hoping to get out of this adventure?”

 

Harry looked over to the wool wearing dwarf and smiled sadly. “I know at some point, I'm going to have to go back home, back to my own country. It may be in a few years or a few decades, but, I want to go and meet new people, learn new things, and maybe perfect my magical abilities first. Once I return, I have a feeling that my freedom to move and journey about will be non-existent.”

 

“Why do you say that?” asked Dori.

 

“Not a criminal, are yeh?” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“Not here I'm not. Back home, in the eyes of a majority of the population, my aunt and uncle for instance, I suppose I could be labeled that, yes. Just for having the gifts I have.” said Harry.

 

“Then why go back?” asked Kili.

 

“You're free here, get away as far as you can from that place.” said Fili.

 

“Because people like me would have to either be content by being outcasts, killed, imprisoned, or hide what they can do from everyone's eyes. No, I want to change that.” said Harry. “I want to be able to hold my head high, and do what I believe is right, despite the politics and the political backstabbing.”

 

“Sounds a bit like what you are looking for...is a _Revolution_.” said Thorin in a gruff voice.

 

The dwarves were silent once again. A revolution in dwarvish culture was forbidden, much like that of other cultures but far more. The culprits of going against the royal line would be sheared and cast out of dwarvish society or killed in the fray. Fortunately, Gimli's dwarvish lessons taught Harry that.

 

“While I _could_ have a one person revolution, I only want to start with teaching magic to others like me, and teaching others the benefit of us being around. Whether it be for defense, or just handy spells like what I've shown you.” said Harry. “It would be a long process, and I think I'd be thrown in jail quite a few times, but I'm a pretty slippery character to hold onto.” he added with a bright smile. “Perhaps I could just take the people out...but then again, it wasn't easy for me to slip out myself...”

 

“You had to leave under the cover of darkness?” asked Kili looking eager.

 

“Had to hide in a crate of fruit.” said Harry trying to build up a story as he went along. “It wasn't easy, especially when the fruit started going bad...I had to sneak out and get rid of the smell somehow.”

 

The rest of the night was spent in silence as they all settled down for the night. Gandalf had told them that while they were in the Shire, they would be safe, and that they could rest easy, but Thorin wouldn't hear of it; he placed Ori as first watch and Kili as second, so that the both of them could get a bit of practice before their lives would be in their hands out in the wild.

 

Harry crawled into his bedroll and settled down beside Gandalf. He could hear Bofur, Bifur and Bombur speak among themselves over by the fire. He hoped that they didn't resent him now because of the Topaz stone, but he knew, if he kept acting all sweet and cute, they were bound to like him again...hopefully...he hoped that despite their gruff exterior they liked things of a meek nature.

 

Then felt himself be surrounded on almost all sides, at his feet, to his left and near the top of his head. He looked around and saw the three dwarves had taken positions around him.

 

“Never fear, Fainas lad, if anyone tries to get to you, they'll have to get through us at the very least.” said Bofur with a wink.

 

Harry didn't want to tell them that he had thrown up the pearl's defenses around the perimeter of the campsite, so _no one_ malicious could get in to them, but he allowed them to be as protective as they wanted. Whatever made them happy, especially when such and act made him feel like a little tiny bubble of pleasure came floating in his chest.

 

He felt a calloused hand pat him on the head, and looked up, Bifur was nodding and then settled down to his own bedroll.

 

Harry yawned and settled down into his bedroll and fell asleep.

-=-=-=-

 

Balin had decided stay up a bit later so that he could keep an eye on Ori's first time, or at least the first half of his shift. Ori had brought out his knitting so that he could work a bit on his scarf that he was told he would need by Dori. He was a bit nervous about his first time on watch, but was content with having Balin stay watch with him halfway. Balin would watch the company and Ori would keep an eye out in the darkness.

 

Balin watched as the company slept peacefully, well...all except for the hobbit at first. He must not have had much experience in sleeping far away from the safety of his cozy hobbit hole, as he had tossed and turned on his bedroll. Balin had to give praise to the new bedrolls they had gotten in a small village to the south; they were possibly the most comfortable bedrolls he had felt in almost sixty years as he went about on his travels. But he supposed that compared to only sleeping in a soft, plush bed all his life, the bedrolls may as well have been filled with rocks.

 

He watched as the hobbit sit up and try and adjust his sleeping position, but gave a squeak of fright when a large white owl came swooping down to catch onto a large moth fluttering about the flames.

 

“Unless you shrink to the size of a shrew, Master Baggins, it will not hurt you. It will eat it's fill and then take it's leave and return to the trees. Though it is a bit odd to see such a white owl so far from the mountains...”

 

The owl, however odd it was, did not return to the trees as Balin surmised, making it even more unusual.

 


	12. Hedwig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul is in Bold and with .

 

“Why isn't it going away?”

 

“I've tried shooting at it, but it just dodges and comes flapping after me!”

 

“Me too! We've both been trying to get rid of it for hours! Ori never got to go to bed.”

 

“How does Fainas not feel it's talons digging into him? They look quite sharp.”

 

Harry groaned, why was everyone talking so loud, and how was it morning already? As he made to move, he could hear Balin's concerned whisper carry over to him.

 

“Fainas, lad, don't move. We'll get rid of it, but you mustn't move.” said Balin softly.

 

“We've had that feathered menace off yeh four times so far.” said Dwalin. “It seems to like you as a perch...”

 

“Get rid of what?” asked Harry with a groan as he stilled.

 

He heard an indignant hoot coming right from his shoulder. He knew that hoot anyway, it was the call of a snowy owl, and only one owl he knew had a personality that could make any hoot sound indignant. He turned his head quickly and there was Hedwig, glaring reproachfully at the dwarves and wizard, flapping her wings at them in an irritable fashion.

 

“What the? Hedwig? How did you...how did...?” said Harry sitting up quickly.

 

Hedwig fluttered higher up on his shoulder and began to nibble his ear affectionately.

 

“You know this bird?” asked Oin looking confusedly between the boy and the owl and lowering his weapon slowly.

 

“Well, yes...she's my pet owl...but how did she get all the way here?” asked Harry in shock.

 

“Never seen a bird act like that, let alone an owl be _anyone's_ pet.” said Nori looking at the owl with a careful glance. “Just about took after both Kili and Ori when they tried to get it off you.”

 

Bofur laughed as he straightened his hat. “Looks like you're not going to have roast owl for breakfast after all Bombur.” said Bofur with a smile as Bombur put the frying pan back into his pack.

 

“Is the feathered menace going to be as obstinate as your horse?...Oi! Get off!” shouted Dwalin.

 

Hedwig had taken flight off Harry's shoulder to swoop over Dwalin and attempt to peck at his bare skull. As Dwalin tried waving his arms to keep Hedwig from going after her his head, she would dive around his arms and continue to claw and peck at the dwarf's exposed skull.

 

“Call it off!” said Dwalin covering his scalp as Kili, Fili and a few of the other dwarves roared with laughter.

 

“Normally, she'll stop if you apologize.” said Harry standing up quickly.

 

“Well, then he'll be pecked to death.” said Nori with a sneer.

 

“Hedwig! Hedwig, he's sorry, he's sorry and he won't say that again!” said Harry quickly.

 

After a few moments, she slowed her assault and then glided back to her owner's shoulder.

 

< **I'm going to pluck and roast that ruddy bird!** > muttered Dwalin in Khuzdul.

 

< **I dunno, she seems to be a pretty dwarvish owl to me, proud**. > said Kili gleefully, but sobered when Dwalin glared at him.

 

< **No bird other than a raven is intelligent!** > snapped Dwalin rubbing his head, despite dwarves having thick skulls, they were not impervious to blades or sharp talons.

 

“I think she's beautiful.” said Ori, speaking Westron, and tentatively reaching out to stroke the owl.

 

“Ori! No!” shouted Dori.

 

But Hedwig hopped over to Ori's arm and sidled up towards his head and affectionately nipped at his ear. The dwarves looked at the bird in stunned silence, one moment she was chasing after the young scribe and fending him off the sleeping youth, the next she was cuddling up to him just as she had done to Fainas.

 

“She loves praise, don't you girl?' said Harry with a smile. “I think she forgives you...but I would rather that she didn't come...I don't want her to get hit by an archer.” he added looking forlornly at the owl.

 

He would have to find a way for her to be sent back soon, but with the company switching from intrigued by him, overprotective and suspicious...he didn't foresee any free time that he would be receiving.

 

He watched with amusement as both Dori and Nori tried to chase off Hedwig with loud noises, flapping motions with their hands or try to get Ori to send the owl back to Harry. But Hedwig only ignored them and continued to preen her feathers on Ori's shoulder.

 

“We need to get going.” said Thorin coming over to them, he had kept his head facing away from the rest of the group, trying not to show his mirth to his Guard Captain. “We need to reach Bree before nightfall, take your bird back and get packed.”

 

Hedwig hooted indignantly once again and slowly went back to Harry, by going sideways on Ori's arm and then onto Harry's.

 

“Sure, she'll attack Dwalin, but not Uncle.” said Kili with a disappointed look.

 

“She's just that smart.”said Harry.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry had hoped that Hedwig would either stay close to him or Will-O-Wisp and keep out of mischief, but that didn't seem to work out as well as he had hoped. Though, he didn't figure she would ever be _mischievous._

 

She seemed to greatly enjoy the freedom and abundance of prey in this world and swooped happily overhead, sort of taking on a bit of a personality similar to Pigwidgeon. Only a few dwarves seemed to be on her good side and she would take the time to ride upon their shoulders.

 

She seemed liked to ride with Ori, who would stroke her feathers with an air of wonder in his eyes and would hoot tauntingly at the two elder brothers, she would only stop if Harry said her name in a warning tone. Bofur seemed to be another one of her favorites as she would perch on top of his hat, and she would switch between him and Bifur, to lightly peck at his hair.

 

She would tentatively perch on different dwarves shoulders and the wizard, but after Bilbo flinched when she flew too close, she seemed to realize that he was not going to be a companion of hers for a little while.

 

But the one that seemed to be her new second best friend stunned the rest of the company as well as Harry.

 

Thorin.

 

She would spend a good chunk of the ride with him and while he did not brush her off, he didn't make a move to stroke her feathers like the other perches she had landed on, but just allowed her to sit there, as long as she didn't do anything he disapproved of, she was safe.

 

“Oi, Fainas, why is your owl on Uncle's shoulder?” asked Fili as he watched Kili try and coax her onto him with the promise of food.

 

“I'm not sure, but if he's alright with it, then I'm happy.” said Harry with a worried smile.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hedwig had stayed with Thorin right up to just before the gates of Bree. She flapped back to Harry and secured herself under his cloak and hood after he had called her to come to him and stay with him a bit.

 

The gates, it being in the daylight hours, were wide open and there was no one who stood in their way to enter. Harry felt a bit put out, as the first time that he had come, without food, water or even his own clothes, was turned away when he really needed help. Now that he had supplies, clothes, coins, weapons, and a horse, he was allowed in just as easy as you please.

 

“Now, we shall stop at the Prancing Pony, they have plenty of rooms, though we may have to group up in a few of them.” said Gandalf.

 

“Boy! Burglar!” called Thorin turning his pony in front of all of them.

 

“I forget, are you the Burglar, or am I?” said Harry cheekily, as he stepped down off of Will-O-Wisp's back and placed Hedwig on the blanket.

 

“When we get to the end of our journey, I'll be more than happy to trade.” said Bilbo with a slight grumble. He wanted to eat some good food and rest in a real bed, he didn't want to be delayed in that endeavor any more than necessary.

 

Harry took a hold of the reins of Bilbo's pony, Myrtle, and led him up to Thorin, who was still atop his own pony Minty.

 

“While we are here, do not speak to anyone without seeking approval from Balin or myself. I will not have loose tongues divulge our traveling plans.” said Thorin.

 

“So no _talking_?” said Bilbo looking scandalized. “At all?”

 

“That won't work out very well when it comes to Mr. Bilbo.” said Harry without thinking. “Hobbits are social creatures, it would look more out of place if he _didn't_ speak.”

 

Nori rode up beside him, an inquisitive look on his face. “You sure know quite a lot about hobbits, Fainas my lad, how is that?”

 

Now Harry had to think fast, all the while cursing his mouth. “Well, it's merely...a....an observation.” said Harry.

 

“And you came to this conclusion or observation...?” said Gloin looking at him suspiciously.

 

“By the fact that Bilbo didn't kick us all out of his home, brandishing anything he could get his hands on, or go for help.” said Harry with a chuckle. “Intimidated or not, I would have run for the biggest, strongest person I could find to get you all out of my house.”

 

The company and Bilbo were silent, but then they heard Gandalf chuckle.

 

“Very astute, young Fainas.” said Gandalf with a smile, as he adjust his cloak, a small pouch fell to the ground. “Oh, dear. Fainas, as you are already off your horse...”

 

Harry walked over to Gandalf as Balin gave Bilbo a verbal list of appropriate topics to talk about if the occasion arose, and a come up with believable story to tell his friends if he were to come across one or two. He stooped low to get the pouch and handed it to Gandalf, Gandalf reached down for the pouch, but grasped Harry's wrist in a vice like grip.

 

“I expect a complete answer to Nori's question later.”

 

Harry looked up and saw Gandalf's fixed expression on his face. There was no jovial twinkle in his eyes, but piercing scrutiny.

 

“Yes sir.” said Harry, trying not to sound nervous, and after a moment, his wrist was released. He walked back to his horse and climbed on. He would have to reallty think before he talked from now on...and come up with a good explanation as to how he knew what hobbits were like.

 

“You, boy, refrain from speaking. I don't know the customs of your country, but here of all races, children should be seen and not heard.” said Thorin.

 

Harry waited for Thorin to turn around before he rolled his eyes.

 

“I saw that.” said Thorin.

 

“How? You weren't even looking at me!”

 

“So you _did_ do something.” said Thorin, still looking ahead, but with a smirk on his face as the young man stared at him in shock.

-=-=-

They entered the village of Bree and made their way silently to the Inn that Gandalf had recommended to them to. The people of the village were bustling about, doing their late afternoon shopping, selling their goods to passersby, or closing up their small shops for the day. A few people hailed over to Gandalf who nodded cordially in their direction.

 

Harry looked all around, his heart filled with a sort of nostalgia. He enjoyed seeing what buildings were there, and what had yet to be built to make the village the same village that he had worked in for all those weeks. The blacksmith's forge wasn't as big as the one he had done business with and a few of the farmer stands that he had built a rapport with were not there, but smaller carts with humble selections.

 

He didn't see many people he recognized, or at least could draw some connections to a few elderly Bree he had befriended and cooked for in Bree. Perhaps he was too unrealistic, thinking that he could find the predecessors of his favorite patrons.

 

“Here we are, The Prancing Pony.” said Gandalf as they came to a halt before a large building. “We shall stay here for the night.”

 

They continued on beyond the Inn towards the stables off to the side and then dismounted, tying their steeds to the paddocks and giving the young stable lad instructions for their horses. Dwalin came over to Harry and gave him a bit of stout rope.

 

“Tie 'er up.” said Dwalin nodding to Will-O-Wisp.

 

Harry looked between the rope and Will-O-Wisp, he gave a dramatic sigh and looked at her with sympathy. “Sorry girl, we won't be here for long. Hedwig, think you can stay and keep her company? And keep an eye on the ponies?”

 

“Hedwig puffed out her feathers and went to the rafters of the stables to nestle in for the day. Harry tied Will-O-Wisp to one of the beams and whispered loudly. “We won't tell Mr. Dwalin that we were already planning to tie you up, will we?”

 

Dwalin grumbled loudly as Kili and Fili laughed and passed Gloin who was giving the stable lad a few copper pennies.

 

“What's your name lad?” said Bofur with a kind smile.

 

“Barleyman, sir, Barleyman Butterbur.” said the young boy proudly. “My pa is the Innkeeper of the Prancing Pony.”

 

Harry blinked and tried to refrain from smiling.

 

“Well, Master Butterbur, keep our ponies in good condition and my cousin and I will make you a nice new toy.” said Bofur with a smile.

 

“Yes sir! Thank you sir! I'll make sure they're all curried and well fed!” said the lad happily.

 

Harry looked between the young Barleyman and Will-O-Wisp. “Be nice.” said Harry.

“Oh, I will sir.” said Barleyman looking a little wounded.

 

“Not you, her.” said Harry. “If she won't let you curry her, come get me. Oh...and don't mind her.” said Harry pointing up to the rafters where Hedwig was perched, her head tucked under her wing. “She won't bother you.”

 

“Uh...yes sir.” said the yount boy staring up at the white owl in amazement.

 

They all walked to the front door with Gandalf taking the lead and Harry bringing up the rear. IT took everyhting Harry had to no be the first one in and lead them towards the larger room in the back. He had to make sure that he was just as interested in their surroundings as say Ori was.

 

Going to be hard when this places was the first “home” that he had when he first arrived in Arda.


	13. Prancing Pony Revisited

Acquiring rooms for the dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard and a young man proved to be a bit of a logical puzzle, of the likes that Harry (for the first time) had wished that he had brought Hermione so that he could finally put his pack down and get some food into his stomach, and perhaps something to drink that wasn't water. She had a knack for these sorts of things, and if anyone could solve this problem in less than a half hour, it would be her.

 

With the addition of Bilbo, Gandalf and the unexpected personage of Harry, they needed at least six rooms to house all thirteen dwarves and the others. While it was going unsaid that Harry was going to stay with Gandalf, (as a pupil should not be far from his teacher) Bifur, Bombur and Bofur were going to share a room, and there was Kili, Fili and Thorin, as they were the royal family of Durin, those dwarves were easy to sort.

 

Thorin was adamant about not leaving anyone to sleep alone at any point, so Bilbo's desire to get his own room and have a dwarf free evening was quashed. According to an old dwarvish traveling tradition: When staying in non-dwarf Inn, the strongest dwarves would stay with the weakest members of the party. However, Harry had a feeling that the dwarf king held some doubt towards the hobbit and wanted someone by his side at all times so Mr. Baggins didn't let anything slip when talking to anyone.

 

Dori was easily the strongest dwarf in the company, but despite Thorin's orders and even a regal glare thrown into the mix, he was not going to let Ori out of his sight. Balin was staying with Ori and Dori as well, being Ori's teacher in the ways of being a scribe.....So he was taken and the room was now full. Dwalin was the next on the pillar of strength and despite Bilbo's protests and Dwalin's grumbling, Thorin ordered them to share the hobbit sized quarters.

 

Nori, and Gloin were the loudest snorers in the entire company and with Oin being deaf, it did not matter if they snored like orcs all night long. So it was decided that the three of them would bunk together to prevent any other dwarves from losing sleep.

 

So while it was somewhat easy to place them all into rooms, it was _where_ they were going to placed was the problem. Their rooms, all except for two of them did not come into close contact with each other and one of them was on the first floor. The one on the first floor faced towards the marketplace, where most people walked past every night and was the room where the least amount of peace could be had.

 

The only rooms that were side by side to each other were the ones that faced north, towards the stables. Their was one available room that faced the East Gate and would be the first room where the sun would shine, prompting a early start. Then there was the room in the far corner south corner of the Inn, and the room just a few doors down also facing the south. These faced out onto the front street where they could see people coming in and out of the Inn.

 

There were limited hobbit sized rooms that were available, as there was a bit of a trading party going on between a few of the hobbits and some of the vendors in Bree. So the only hobbit room that was open was one of the rooms facing North. So Bilbo and Dwalin had to take that one and with Dwalin being Thorin's guard he had to take a room that was nearby, in case that Thorin would need him. So the two rooms that were facing North were taken.

 

The room on the ground floor was found to be the noisiest and not that many of the dwarves besides Oin could possibly be able to sleep through all that. So the two snorers and Oin were sent to sleep downstairs, incidentally, in the room that was the furthest away from any other room in the Inn.

 

Balin, while having the sharpest eyes, also found them to be quite sensitive in the morning, so he preferred to not sleep facing east, towards the rising sun, but with the North and West facing rooms gone, he was left with sleeping in the only south facing room that had no adjacent window facing east.

 

So that just left the room in the corner and the room facing east. But the room facing east was swiftly picked up by Gandalf who found a large chair beside a fireplace where he could sit and smoke his pipe in relative calm.

 

So thus all the rooms were divvied up, with Harry thanking everything that he had that it was Gandalf and Balin that had straightened out all the rooms and the sleeping arrangements, he was still stuck on who was best to stay in which rooms facing south.

 

A whole lot of trouble could have been avoided...if they hadn't had to sleep in the damn Inn and would have slept in the wild. But he supposed a night in an Inn would be like a bit of luxury once they had gone halfway through their journey.

-=-=-

After they had placed their items in each of the rooms, they all came down to the main room, where dinner was soon to be served. Before Fainas could escape down with the dwarves, Gandalf held the door shut with his staff, holding the boy in the room.

 

“Now, I would like to know that answer now.” said Gandalf with a stern gaze.

 

Fainas cast his eyes downwards, looking thoughtful.

 

“I'm waiting...” said Gandalf with a frown.

 

“I...I...” said Fainas softly. “Did I tell you anything yet about the country I came from?”

 

“Other than magic was wholly outlawed? No...I don't believe so.” said Gandalf looking wary.

 

“Well, there, unless you were...of a higher status, you didn't learn much. I mean, you can do basic things, like read smaller bits and write a little, but everything else...fighting, trading, somethings that people take for granted here, I couldn't and wasn't able to even think about learning there. No information deemed of great value was passed down to the lower classes, and we're kept ignorant....To such a degree that we're dependent on the higher ups to do all the thinking, all the...everything....My Uncle and Aunt's sense of respectability was based more on how clean and tidy their home was compared to the neighbors and the fact that my Uncle sold things to bring in money, we were still low class, but in the higher up lower class.

 

“When I left, I didn't know my own country's name, still don't...but when I finally got here...and information was just all over the place, and just by word of mouth, I soaked it all up, and kept it...I even have a book, to hold all the things I had learned. I guess now...it seems a little...strange to know things about hobbits...but there were so many tales, and I just wanted to know...and I wanted to _share_...” said Fainas keeping his eyes downcast.

-=-

Harry didn't look up, he felt awful....this Gandalf didn't do anything to deserve this, he deserved to know everything...that everything was going to be alright in the future, about what was going to happen, that he himself wasn't going to disappear at the end of this....But for the sake of everything, for everyone in Arda's future...it was best that he kept himself to his lies, and he felt downright horrible, for all of it, he was right prepared to never lie after this.

 

He didn't realize that he was crying, till Gandalf came over to him with a pale gray handkerchief.

 

“There now, I suppose my answer was in there somewhere.” said Gandalf with a sympathetic smile. “The sharing of knowledge, while good, it can also lead to some unfortunate results. Be generous with yourself, but do be careful about what knowledge you share, the wrong person listening in, can cause the greatest of calamities.”

-=-=-=-=

After a few moments, Gandalf and Harry went down to main room where the dwarves and Bilbo were sitting and waiting for the evening meal to be served to the patrons of the Inn.

 

Gloin, and Bombur were talking quietly together, planning out what supplies they would need to purchase in the marketplace tomorrow so that they could continue on the journey. Thorin and Dwalin were sitting against the wall near the fireplace, keeping an eye on the company and everyone else in the Inn, an aura of distrust emanating from them both, which effectively kept away most of the other patrons.

 

Ori, and Dori were trying to keep Nori from wandering around the room and pick pocketing the other Inn patrons, especially when they already found two coin purses that didn't belong to him and Ori had to return them. Though Dori was quite shocked when he saw Ori put the coin purses back without the owners even knowing that they were missing.

 

“Taught him...” said Nori with a proud smile.

 

“Don't...even...start.” growled Dori.

 

Kili and Fili were kept beside the fire by Balin, partially for royal lessons in khuzdul, the other reason was to keep Kili out of mischief, though he did lean over and advise Gloin and Bombur what else they would need. Bifur and Bofur were whittling away on small pieces of wood, making the toys that they had promised Barleyman for taking care of the ponies. Oin was taking stock of the herbs that he had on hand and making mental notes about which ones he would have to pick up on the way.

 

Bilbo had spotted a few fellow hobbits and allowed himself to be dragged away from the company, to Thorin and Dwalin's annoyance. Thorin had wanted the Company to stay together and to ignore any outsiders, but as the young Fainas had predicted, Bilbo and his friends were showing themselves to be respectable social butterflies. They would speak to the Innkeeper, shop owners and anyone else they seemed to know without so much as a rest period. Thorin gave Nori a significant look and soon the Company's dwarvish thief took a seat directly behind Bilbo, eavesdropping on the hobbits' conversation and prepared to pull the hobbit aside and drag him over to the Company, in case he talked a little too frankly.

 

But the chance to pull the hobbit back away from the other hobbits never came. In fact, any sort of dramatic yank on the hobbit's overcoat was replaced with a loud blast, coming from the Inn's kitchen, along with a high pitched shriek. The blast had rattled the tankards across the Inn and knocked some of the bottles of specialized ale and hobbit wine off the shelves startling everyone in the Inn.

 

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was the bomb that Saruman had used in Rohan, and he had instinctively put up a shield around himself, Gandalf, the dwarves, and the table of hobbits. When no other blast or shriek came from the kitchen, Harry slowly lowered the shield, but kept the shield up around the hobbits, just to be on the safe side.

 

The Innkeeper, Barleyman's father it seemed, came out of the kitchen with a trembling young woman leaning on him heavily. Her round face was pale under the soot, but it wasn't just soot that was on her face and body. There was splashes of blood across her person, as if she had just survived a terrible battle, and her hair and clothes were covered in feathers and stray bits of meat.

 

“Easy now, Tilla, easy there...it's alright.” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

“I..I didn't know that could _happen!_ ” wailed the young woman loudly as she was led to a nearby chair. “Who's ever heard of a chicken _popping_ in the oven like that?”

 

“That's wasn't a 'pop', that was an explosion.” said Harry quietly. He had never heard of a chicken just bursting in the oven...a baked potato in the microwave sure, but never a chicken and in an oven.

 

While the young woman tried to calm down, another man came in from the kitchen, though he was devoid of any of the grisly evidence of a kitchen endeavor gone wrong. He wiped his brow on a cream colored handkerchief and said “The stove's fine, but it'll take a while to clean the mess. We won't be able to make dinner tonight, not with the bits of chicken clinging to the metal as it is now.” the man looked uncomfortably towards the kitchen. “It'll take all night to clean that kitchen...”

 

“Arrgh, not when I have a full Inn...this is most inconvenient.” moaned Mr. Butterbur rubbing his head.

 

The dwarves and Bilbo turned and looked at Harry slowly.

 

Harry looked back. “What?”

 

“If our young lad here can fix your kitchen up, would you consider waving the pay for the meals?” said Gloin nodding over to Harry while looking at the Innkeeper with a bargaining smile.

 

Mr. Butterbur looked at Harry thoughtfully. “Well, he looks like a strong, capable lad. (“Oi, who said I _wanted_ to clean?”) Alright, if he can do a good job...and have it done by morning, your breakfast will be on the house.”

 

“What if he gets it done in an hour?” said Nori with a sly smile, he was always the dwarf that was ready to wager almost anything, especially when he knew the odds were stacked in his favor.

 

“We don't even know what the state of the room is like yet!” said Harry throwing his hands up.

 

The innkeeper blinked a few times, but then began to laugh. “The lad's right, you haven't _seen_ the kitchen, my good dwarves. But if he can get the kitchen down by...let's say late suppertime....in three hours or so...I'll throw the supper for your troupe as well as the breakfast.”

 

“Here now!” said Harry, he was willing to help, but even he was tired and he _certainly_ didn't want to clean a kitchen that had chicken gizzards and other entrails tracked all over the place.

 

“Fainas lad, we're all hungry and tired...be a good lad.” said Dori with a encouraging smile.

 

“I'm tired too!” exclaimed Harry.

 

“It would save us quite a bit of coins lad.” said Gloin also coming over and began pulling him towards the kitchen door.

 

“But...” said Harry.

 

“And I personally would enjoy seeing a bit more of what you can do.” said Gandalf also coming over and talking softly into Harry's ear.

 

“Does the young man _not_ want to do it?” asked a villager. “Seems to me he doesn't have the a work ethic....now my boy....”

 

“Of course he does.” said all the dwarves together as they began to push the boy towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey now!” said Harry.

 

Without even a moment passing by, Harry was led into the kitchen by Bofur and Kili and left standing in the middle of the room, with Gandalf trailing behind him and Mr. Butterbur.

 

“Why do you want to see him clean?” asked Mr. Butterbur as he ambled after them. “Seems to be more exciting out at the bar.”

 

The kitchen was indeed a veritable disaster area, there were gunks of something splashed on the walls, chairs and pans and the oven was smoking slightly, splatters of chicken blood splashed on the walls and the surfaces. Without magic, it would surely take him till almost midnight at the very least, but still beyond the suppertime cut off.

 

He walked over to the sink, wiped the pump handle off and pumped the handle till the sink was full of water.

 

“Uh, Bofur, could you keep pumping the handle when I tell you?” said Harry walking over to the center of the room.

 

“Fainas lad, the water will overflow...” said Bofur.

 

“Trust me...I've got a plan...or at least an idea to try.” said Harry.

 

Bofur came over and began to pump the handle, causing more water to gush out. With a flourish of his hands, Harry levitated the water into the air, causing the dwarves and the older men in the room to gasp and stare. Once he deemed that he had enough, he motioned for Bofur to stop.

 

“Now, let me see....” said Harry as he gestured towards the crackling fire. A long stream of fire came to rest directly under the ribbons of water and with a flick of his wrist, the fire's heat grew in intensity. And the water swiftly began to heat up, causing a large cloud of steam to slowly rise towards the ceiling.

 

With a snap of his fingers the hot water was sent flying back to cover every surface that had any sort of food residue, or even a lingering bit of dirt or grime. Once every bit of the kitchen was covered in an inch of hot water, he turned his hand around in a circle and instantly, all the water began to swirl around the room at an alarming speed, as if the entire room was in a giant washing machine. Soon, all the bits of chicken, dirt and other miscellaneous particles were blasted away by the force of the water.

 

Before the dumbfounded innkeeper's eyes, the entire kitchen was cleaned, dried (with a strange blast of wind that none of them knew where it came from) and began to shine and gleam as if it was just freshly built and furnished.

 

“Wh...What?” said Butterbur stammering slightly. “How did....?”

 

“Well, now that I've gotten my hands dirty...if you would like, I can help make dinner...uh...no...sorcery...involved if you prefer.” said the mysterious young lad, Fainas.

 

“What? Oh...ah...yes, I think Tilla is still a bit shaken up...we don't...we have some fish...” said Butterbur pointing to a barrel.

 

“That'll be just fine, sir.” said Fainas.

 

“I'll let them know we're having fish soup.” said Butterbut, he wasn't looking forward to that, that's all Tilla had been able to cook since she had been hired a few months ago. The attempt at chicken was going to be such a nice change...

 

“Fish soup? Unless you want that, I suppose I can try, but I was thinking of something else.” said the lad looking at the barrel with an appraising look as he rolled up his sleeves.

 

“Such as?” asked Bofur.

 

“I was thinking of frying them with some herbs and some of that day old bread over there...if you don't mind.” said Fainas.

 

“I suppose that sounds fine...I'll have Tilla come down and keep an eye on you.” said the innkeeper looking a tad unsure. “Tilla!”

 

The young woman came slowly into the kitchen and gasped when she saw how clean it was compared to when she was last in there.

 

“What...how did this happen _this_ fast?” said Tilla looking around in wonder.

 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but this lad has offered to cook for us tonight, you just take it easy...and keep an eye on him...make sure to let him know where things are in here.” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

“Y-Yes sir.” said Tilla taking a seat near the table as the young man began to cut up pieces of the fish from the barrel.

 

As the rest of them left the young man and the woman, the innkeeper looked over to the wizard. “You didn't mention him being able to do that.”

 

“Didn't we? Well, your kitchen is now back in order and dinner is being prepared as we speak. I believe the evening has gone better than expected.” said Gandalf with a smile and wink.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Soon plates of food were leaving the kitchen, on which was slices of freshly baked bread and two things that didn't look anything like the dwarves, hobbits, Gandalf or people of Bree had seen before.

 

The two mysterious things were of a golden brown color, and while one had the distinct smell of fish, the other was a thin rectangle with a more starchy smell. And due to the odd appearance of their food, they did not touch anything further than the bread. Even the dwarves were a bit hesitant. That is, till Fainas came out.

 

“Something wrong?” asked Fainas.

 

“Where's the fish?” asked a surly looking man sitting in the darkened corner.

 

“This is the fish.” said Fainas pointing to the larger golden object. “And these are chips.” he added pointing to the rectangular pieces. “It's a specially prepared potato that's very popular back in my w...country.”

 

“If you don't want 'em, we'll take 'em. The moment you said 'potato' Bombur just ate our whole plateful, even the fish.” called Kili.

 

Once everyone saw the dwarves tuck into their food (just to prevent the larger dwarf from eating their share at first) they also began to eat. Surprised by the flavors and the textures, they began to eat fervently.

 

“I can't believe it, they like it! They really like it!” said Tilla looking dumbfounded. “But the ingredients...they were...so plain...and so...normal...easy to find in the kitchen....but the way you made it...it was...complicated.”

 

“Not really, after a few times, I'm sure you could make it without really thinking. I can whip up a simple cookbook for you before I go.” said Fainas. “And the recipe for the chips if you'd like.”

 

But Tilla's face went from awed to perturbed. “Here now...”

 

“That sounds right kind of you, I would appreciate the lessons, and in exchange for that, I'll waive _your_ stay.” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

“He'll do it.” said Gloin quickly.

 

“Not going to let me choose what I want to do this time either huh?” said Fainas with a smirk.

 

“Wait, Mr. Butterbur!” said Tilla indignantly. “I don't need lessons...not from _him_. He's just a child!”

 

“Now, I know he looks kind of young... _really_ young now that I have a good look at him...but he does have a skill in the kitchen, no doubt about that. I think you could learn a thing or two from him. Why, even old Trold the blacksmith had a dwarf show him a few new tricks in forging. That new frying pan I've got, I can't put a dent in that thing, no matter how many times I bash it against something on accident.” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

But the woman just walked away, looking furious and slammed the door to the kitchen, leaving a very quiet Inn behind.

 

“Well, that was awkward.” said Fili.

 

“Sorry 'bout that...she...where did that lad go?” said Mr. Butterbur looking around for the young man.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry walked slowly into the kitchen, waiting for the crashing of pots and pans to cease, not wishing to be caught in the crossfire of flying cookware. Once the din had trickled off, he walked through the door.

 

The kitchen, once almost “Aunt Petunia worthy” cleaned, was now in complete disarray again, but at least it wasn't covered in chicken residue. Pots, pans and wooden plates scattered the floor and empty food baskets were thrown against the wall.

 

The cook, Tilla, was sitting at the table, her head in her hands and crying softly.

 

Harry came over to the table, watched her for a sort while and then cleared his throat. The cook's hands dropped from her face and Harry could see the lines of tears cascading from her eyes.

 

“Wh-What do you want? Come to teach the stupid woman have you? Or...hic...take my job, have you?” hiccuped Tilla shrilly. “Well, you can have it! If I'm to be humiliated...”

 

“No one was trying to do that, Mr. Butterbur is a nice man, but he's also a business man. He wants to bring more customers in and food is a big part of what he does.”

  
My mother and grandfather have worked for the Butterbur family for years! I _know_ how important my job is!” shouted Tilla.

 

“Then you know he just wants you to be the best you can be.” said Harry with a smile. “He wants you to...”

 

“I do not need a _child_ to tell me anything! I do not need your _simple_ cookbook....and Mr. Butterbur will not have to worry about his customers, he'll have _you_ now.” said Tilla standing up suddenly and running out the door towards the street and into the night.

 

“No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!” said Harry standing up and trying to follow her outside, but the street was dark and there were people still walking around at night doing their final tasks of the day.

 

“Fainas, the landlord wants a few more plates of the fish and chips!” said Bofur from the kitchen door leading out to the main room.

 

“Say, that has a nice ring to it!” guffawed one of the louder patrons.

 

Harry found himself torn, did he go after her, or...

 

“Fainas? Fainas are ya down there lad?” came Bofur's voice again.

 

“I...I'm here...” said Harry, his shoulders slumping.

 

This was not going well...not at all...


	14. Midnight Snacks and Attack

It was a little later on in the evening when one could find the Company in the kitchen with Mr. Butterbur. Harry was keeping his idle hands busy by peeling a few apples while the others talked as if he wasn't even there. That in itself was causing an irritated twitch in the young man's eye.

 

“Seems you don't have a cook anymore. Fainas would be a fine addition.” said Balin with a smile as he drank a cup of tea.

 

Apparently impressed with the Inn and the seemingly peaceful village of Bree, Thorin and Balin had deemed this place good enough to house Fainas while Gandalf was on their adventure. Despite the fact that Fainas was trying very hard to _not_ be left behind.

 

“Hey! I...” said Harry looking up from the half peeled apple.

 

“ _Fainas_!” spat Thorin harshly, the tone was enough to subdue Harry who looked down quickly.

 

Mr. Butterbur looked uncomfortable. “I don't know, I've got my hands full of my own little ones. Not that he wouldn't be a boon, but Tilla hasn't told me herself if she wanted to leave my services. I don't want to replace her if she doesn't want to leave.”

 

“And I'm sure she doesn't!” said Harry cutting in quickly.

 

Thorin glared at him, “Stay out of this.”

 

“Lad, we want you taken care of.” said Gloin gently.

 

“I'm fine...” muttered Harry.

 

“Why don't you want to take him with you?' asked Butterbur. “He seems like a nice, resourceful young man...and that sorcery of his would be welcome in a pinch.”

 

“ Aye, that it would, but well...we...” said Balin trying to gently put it.

 

“They think I'm too young to go.” said Harry glumly.

 

“Well, you do look young, but so does this young dwarf here...and you're how old master?” said Butterbur gesturing towards Kili.

 

“Seventy-seven.” said Kili with a proud smile.

 

“See, you'd never know...now, how old is the young...” said Butterbur with a smile towards Harry.

 

“Fifteen.” said Thorin gruffly.

 

Mr. Butterbur stared and sputtered. “Who let him out of the house?”

 

“Oh sweet....” groaned Harry as he covered his eyes.

 

“And he doesn't want to be left behind, but it's not safe where we're going, why I left my own son Gimli behind because he's too young and he's sixty three! So you can imagine our shock when we learned his age.” said Gloin passionately.

 

“Where are his parents?” asked Mr. Butterbur..”Wouldn't they put a stop to his being out in the wild...or better yet...know where he's at?”

 

“According to them, they're deceased.” whispered Dori.

 

The Innkeeper looked sympathetic. “Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know.”

 

“I never really knew them all that much...” said Harry with a faint blush. “So it doesn't matter...”

 

“OF COURSE IT MATTERS!” said almost everyone in the kitchen, causing Harry to recoil.

 

“What would your parents say to you being out here in the cruel world?” said Dori coming up to him and shaking his finger at the young man.

 

Harry blinked. “My dad would think I was having a load of fun, my mum would be having kittens.”

 

“What's a dad and what's a mum?” asked Kili.

 

“It sounds like the end of the khuzdul word for Father... _Adad_...” said Fili.

 

“That's what dad is...it's just another word for Father...'mum' is Mother.” said Harry.

 

“And the having kittens part?” asked Ori curiously.

  
“Ah...worrying herself sick...” said Harry plainly.

 

“That's what all mothers do.” said Kili with a smirk. “You should have heard _our_ mother before we had left...”

 

The door that led to the outside street creaked open, and there stood Tilla. Her face sporting tear marks and her eyes bloodshot.

 

“Tilla! Thanks goodness, where were you girl?” said Mr. Butterbur coming around the table to get to his young cook. “You walked out without saying a word to me...wasn't sure what you playing at.”

 

Tilla looked down shamefully, but before she had spoke a word, Mr. Butterbur threw an arm around her shoulders. “Let's go have a chat, over a nice pot of tea...I want to know what happened.”

 

Tilla looked at Harry with a frown. “He told you, surely.” she said pointing.

 

“We'll talk about that, in private.” said Mr. Butterbur his voice turning stern. “I think you and I should have a chat, something we should have done hours ago.”

 

As they left the kitchen Harry smiled over to the dwarves. “She's not gone...he'll see to that.”

 

Thorin groaned loudly and shook his head. “Do not become overconfident, we will find you someplace to stay.” Then it was Harry's turn to shake his head.

 

Gandalf slowly took the pipe out of his mouth. “I believe that this is for the best.”

 

The dwarves looked at the wizard. “Why do you say that?” asked Nori.

 

“This village is not as safe as it used to be; if you remember the night we had met Thorin.” said Gadalf looking pointedly at the dwarven King. “So I am quite relieved that the young woman has come back.”

 

“So what do we do with him in the meantime?” said Dori.

 

“Am I _not_ here?” said Harry holding out his arms.

 

“We will take him with us, I have an idea of who may be willing to harbor him...” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

“Ugh...” said Harry laying his head down on the table in defeat.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was an hour later when Mr. Butterbur came back to kitchen where the others were still gathered, with Tilla coming in behind him.

 

“Lad, Tilla's going to stay on, and well...if you want to stay...that's...” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

“I have another place in mind for him to seek refuge.” said Gandalf swiftly. “So for the time being, he will reside with us.”

 

“Ah...well, that's good...but...Tilla agreed to take some lessons from you...in exchange for your I suppose it would be overnight stay.” said Mr. Butterbur.

 

“He'll do it.” said Gloin.

 

“Again with this?” muttered Harry.

 

“Well stay here and keep an eye on him.” said Fili, Nori and Bombur together.

 

“And help yourself to whatever he happens to be cooking?” said Balin with a quirked brow.

 

“I'll stay too!” said Kili eagerly.

 

Thorin rolled his eyes.

 

“They're still young, food is a great motivator for them.” said Oin with a laugh.

 

“I suppose...you didn't want my job after all...” said Tilla quietly.

 

“No thanks, I'm setting out to wield magic...not frying pans.” said Harry holding his hands up and smiling.

 

“But...you cook so well...” she responded.

 

“Years of practice.” said Harry with a smile. “Now...shall we get to work?” he clapped his hands together.

 

Tilla looked up at the young man and smiled.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the wee hours of the morning, just after midnight but not quite dawn when Ori found himself unable to continue sleeping. He didn't quite know what had woken him up to start with, but it did not matter as knowing what it was would not help him at this point.

 

He crept away from his brother and teacher and left the inn. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well check on the ponies. They had paid good pieces of silver so that someone else watched the ponies while they rested, but he just couldn't' stop thinking about that horse of Fainas', or the owl. They were so...he just couldn't stand to wait any longer in drawing them. He didn't have the time or the perfect setting to draw the both of them...but perhaps...in this bright moonlight....

 

He stole out of the inn and towards the stables, it was a wonderfully moonlit night and the village of Bree was peaceful and quiet, the only sounds came from the stables and a small light shown from the candle in the stable's window.

 

Hopefully the lad watching the ponies didn't mind him coming to take Will-O-Wisp out for a moment.

 

As he neared the stables, he saw the white owl, Hedwig come soaring out of the stables and make a beeline for the inn. Perhaps she was starting her evening hunt, well, he could wait to see her again when she had eaten her fill.

 

As he turned the corner something hard and heavy crashed down on the top part of his skull, black dots appeared in front of him and a similar blow to the same spot sent him senseless to the ground.

 

The figures that were hiding in the dark, standing over a smaller figure that was collapsed on the ground as well, muttered darkly.

 

“Come along, we need to get these ponies out of here if we want that reward...” said one of the dark cloaked figures.

 

“Doesn't look like there is any other dwarf or person coming out of the Inn...now's our...what was that?”

 

There was a flash of light and the sound of something approaching.

 

“Go see what that was...”

 

Suddenly they all heard a low growl, like the same sort of sound a troll made when it was angry, and not smart enough to speak. Then it came into the light, it was a huge animal, almost like a sandy brown, with massive paws, with razor sharp claws and a great mane of hair around it's face.

 

_RAAAARRRR!_

 

And...great....sharp.... _teeth_....


	15. Time to Go

Ori gave a low groan and cracked his eyes open slowly. He looked around himself and saw that he was back in his room at the Inn, with most of the company was standing over him. The sun had fully risen and it seemed to be very late morning

 

“Ori! Thank goodness!” said Dori leaning over to take up all of his line of vision.

 

“Easy there, Dori, the lad just woke up.” said Oin pulling Dori aside. “Now Ori, I want you to tell me, how many stones am I holding up?” he added holding up three round pebbles.

 

“Where I come from, you just hold up fingers.” came Fainas' voice.

 

“Some dwarves are lacking in number of fingers, stones are easier.” came Dwalin's gruff voice.

 

“Four...no...three....five?...What happened...I was just heading to the stables...” said Ori weakly.

 

“Aye, we found you there, lad. Tis a lucky thing you and the stable boy didn't fall victim to the same beast that the men did.” said Oin taking a thin wrap of cloth out of his bag and wrapping it around Ori's head.

 

“What?” asked Ori.

 

“The whole town is in an uproar, seems there's this large beast prowling about, it's paws are massive...about this big!” said Kili holding up his hands to show the size, almost six or seven inches apart.

 

“Did you happen to see any creature last night?” said Thorin coming to the forefront.

 

Ori flinched back slightly, he didn't like being the center of attention, especially not _Thorin's._ “N-No Thorin, I didn't.” said Ori. “I didn't see any animal...other than Hedwig, Fainas' owl.”

 

“Those prints didn't come from any animal I had ever seen.” said Balin thoughtfully. “But why did it go after the men...and not Ori and young Master Barleyman?”

 

“The stable boy was hurt?” asked Ori trying to sit up again.

 

“It would appear that those men were trying to steal the horses and ponies that were in the stable, whatever that beast was...it did us a great service, and perhaps spared you and the young master a more grievous injury.” said Oin trying to push Ori back down.

 

“How is the boy?” asked Bofur looking over at Nori.

 

“He's still out cold, the local healer is looking after him...might have a bit of a memory problem he says. Poor lad has a dent in the back of his head, hasn't woken up yet.” said Nori leaning against the wall beside the bed. “Lucky we dwarves have such thick skulls.”

 

“How did you know I needed help?” asked Ori.

 

Thorin and Dwalin scowled. “That...would be in partial thanks to Fainas, and his owl. Seems she alerted to him that something was amiss...and he went to go and investigate...he found you and sent her back to alert the rest of us.” said Thorin.

 

“ _Why_ he didn't just wake us all up, is still beyond any sensible reason.” said Dwalin looking at Fainas out of the corner of his eye.

 

Fainas shrugged. “There was no danger that I saw...as for that beast...I didn't see it.”

 

“It was the tracks that told us about the beast.” said Fili. “And the mangled bodies of the men.”

 

“They were killed?” said Ori his eyes wide.

 

“No...but they won't be stealing horses for a great while...ever if the rest of society is lucky.” said Gloin darkly.

 

“The sooner we leave the better.” said Balin. “If there is already someone trying to hinder our quest.”

 

The door opened and Bombur, Bifur and and Bilbo came into the room.

 

“We've got the supplies.” said Bilbo tiredly. “How is Ori?”

 

“I'm fine Master Baggins, thank you.” said Ori with a faint smile.

 

“Or he will be after a bit more rest, but we cannot do that here it seems.” said Oin.

 

“The whole town is talking about the beast, must have heard several different descriptions of what it looked like.” said Bombur.

 

Bifur made some motions with his hands, speaking all the while.

 

“Aye, there was even one that said it was a warg crossed with a dragon...” said Bombur, “I doubt anyone has really seen the beast with how many different appearances it possesses.”

 

“Wouldn't want to run into that sort of combination.” said Fainas.

 

“And you _know_ what a warg is?” said Thorin snidely.

 

“Big hairy thing, size of a bear, will slash you with it's claws...then it'll eat your face.” said Fainas plainly.

 

Thorin blinked.

 

“Blunt...yet accurate.” said Nori with a smirk. _“'Eat your face'?”_

 

“Is he able to travel?” asked Dwalin looking down at Ori.

 

Dori sent him a scowl, but before he could speak, Oin nodded. “Aye, but he'll have to ride with someone, he may get a mite dizzy after a short while.”

 

“I don't know if two dwarves can ride a pony...they're fairly small.” said Bilbo quietly.

 

“I could ride with Fainas.” said Ori looking up at the young man.

 

“You wouldn't have anything to hold onto, I ride bareback, remember?” said Fainas with a concerned look.

 

“Then we get you a saddle.” said Dwalin gruffly.

 

“And I will give _you_ the pleasure of putting that on her.” said Fainas with a sneer. “Hope you enjoy Oin trying to reattach your jaw to your head, after she kicks it off.”

 

After a few moments of Fainas and Dwalin almost glaring at each other, Oin spoke up. “We don't have much choice lad, Gandalf's horse isn't as young as yours she can't bear him and Ori, we need to have him ride with you.”

 

Fainas seemed to want to argue, but slumped with a sigh. “Fine...but she's not going to like it...”

 

“She's...a...horse... _you_ tell _her_ what to do.” said Dwalin rolling his eyes.

 

“She's a _girl_...you don't _tell_ her to do _anything_.” said Fainas.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Indeed you don't, despite Fainas' soothing words and complete rubdown on Will-O-Wisp's body the moment the saddle was placed on her back she became very agitated and nearly kicked the stable door down.

 

“Get control of her!” barked Thorin.

 

“Take the damn saddle off and she'll calm down!” yelled Fainas trying to wrap his arms around the horse's neck. “Easy girl...easy...”

 

Soon Will-O-Wisp calmed down, but she still was visibly on edge.

 

“Let's get you outside and try out the saddle okay, just a quick test...” said Fainas as he led her out into the open area and began to mount her. Just as he had sat down, she sun-fished, nearly sending Fainas sprawling to the ground. He tried to get off, but the ties of his boot was caught on the buckle of the stirrups.

 

“Whoa! Easy! Easy!” shouted Fainas.

 

“Lad! Get off!” said Dori quickly.

 

“I WOULD LOVE TO! BUT MY FOOT IS CAUGHT!” shouted Fainas.

 

Will-O-Wisp leaped over the dwarves and tried vainly to buck off the saddle, apparently forgetting that her owner was still riding atop her.

 

Kili looked over to his brother, a worried smile on his face. “You know, if that wasn't Fainas, I would love to watch this all day.”

 

Fili elbowed him in the side.

 

After twenty seconds of her bucking and sun-fishing, Will-O-Wisp calmed down and Fainas could finally untangle his foot from the stirrup. Without even a look to the rest of us, he ran over to the bush and retched. Once the lad stopped emptying the contents of his stomach in the bush, the dwarves began to laugh loudly.

 

Fainas wiped the bile off his side of his mouth and glared. “Laugh it up, laugh it up.” he muttered.

 

“Not sounding all that sweet and nice anymore, are ya lad?” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“I would really enjoy watching you ride a bucking horse, have your insides, come almost completely up your throat and be all cheerful.” sad Fainas walking over to Will-O-Wisp and taking the saddle off. “Let's give something else a chance, I'd rather not go through that again.”

 

“Perhaps Ori can sit in front, and you can hold on him and the reins.” said Bofur translating Bifur's low grumble and hand signs.

 

“Couldn't come up with that idea before my spine was yanked out of me?” muttered Fainas.

 

“Guess Fainas isn't so cheerful when he doesn't get his sleep.” snickered Nori.

-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Later on that morning, and once Ori was given Oin's tentative blessing to travel, they began to pack up their belongings and leave the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Harry cracked his back as he gathered up his belongings. “What a way to start the day.” he moaned. “First those thugs, that creature, now getting my guts churned all about.”

 

“Seems you had a valid reason as to why _not_ to wear a saddle.” said Gandalf as he himself placed a nightshirt in his bag. “I had not seen a horse so uninhibited, not since my last journey to Rohan, but never mind that for now, have you had Oin examine you to make sure that _you_ are now safe to travel?”

 

Harry blushed. “He...gave me a pretty thorough once over just after I threw the saddle in the stable. He told me that he couldn't see anything all that terribly wrong and that if I was in pain later, I should let him now. He gave me some sort of salve beforehand in case I needed it.”

 

“That is comforting, and I hope that you will also tell me today if it becomes too much. Now, shall we go out and rejoin our comrades?” said Gandalf taking his staff in hand and leading Harry out of the room.

 

They went downstairs and met up with the rest of the Company. Bofur and Bifur handed Butterbur the toys they had made for the still unconscious lad and offered their apologies. Oin handed Mr. Butterbur's wife a few medicines and gave her instructions on how and when to administer them.

 

Tilla was waiting for Harry just off to the side. Harry walked over and offered her a smile.

 

“Thank you, I...” said Tilla softly. “I know I was not...grateful to what you did.”

 

“I'd be a bit upset too if some ki...child off the street came in and ran my kitchen.” said Harry with a smile. “I can understand how you feel and you don't have anything to be sorry for, besides, apologies can only take you so far right? Actions speak louder than words.”

 

Tilla looked confused.

 

“You came back last night, that was all the apology I could ever need.” said Harry with a smile.

 

“Wasn't he just angry not even an hour ago out by the stables?” said Kili in a loud whisper.

 

“Shut up.” said Harry without looking back, a smile still on his face.

 

“He's still angry.” said Fili with a smirk.

 

The door leading to the outside then slammed open and there stood several people, armed with pitchforks and other metal objects. “There he is, that's the one!”

 

Everyone turned and looked at the crowd in confusion, in the front was a wide eyed youth pointing directly at Harry with a trembling hand.

 

“What is going on here? What is the meaning of this?” said Mr. Butterbur striding forward.

 

A tall cloaked man came to the front of the crowd his bow and arrow drawn and pointed straight at Harry's head. “This young man says that he saw _your_ young friend attack those men in the stables last night.”

 

“What?” said everyone in the Inn.

 

“What are you talking about? There were pawprints all over the ground...everyone in town saw that!” said Kili.

 

“Aye.” said Balin.

 

“That is right, but it is no beast that anyone here can name, but who's to say that it didn't come from... _another land_?”

 

Everyone looked at Harry, who was staring at the crowd before him in shock.

 

“But...but Fainas didn't see anything, he didn't see the creature.” said Ori weakly.

 

“You were out cold apparently and one cannot see _one's_ _self_.” said the cloaked man coldly. “A footprint can easily be created with the right tools, and the boy had ample access to many different utensils from the kitchen of the Inn. Well, boy, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“I...I didn't do it.” said Harry backing up slowly.

 

“The lad says otherwise.” said the cloaked man nodding to the still pointing youth.

 

“Those men were thieves anyway.” said Dwalin gruffly, “I don't quite see the real problem here...”

 

“The problem is that someone just sauntered into a village and maim it's citizens.” came an indignant cry of one of the shopkeepers.

 

“What do we do to prove Fainas' innocence?” said Thorin, not noticing Gandalf's subtle signs as to stop. Gandalf tried to interject, but was cut off by the cloaked figure.

“We have an old way of testing the truth...Trial Water.” said the cloaked man taking out a small black bottle.

 

“NO!” said Gandalf, Mr. Butterbur, Mrs. Butterbur, Nori and Balin.

 

“What is that?” asked Bilbo, Harry looked back at the grey wizard, noticing how pale Nori looked and nearly trembling.

 

“It's a small bit of holy water from a spring in the Grey Havens...if you lie, after ingesting that...you most surely perish.” said Gandalf glaring angrily at the man standing before him. “A terrible, horrifying death.”

 

“You can't use that on a boy!” said Mrs. Butterbur coming to the front and trying to push the boy back to the safety of the dwarves. “Even if what you say is true, you can't!”

 

“If he can't prove his innocence, then he'll need to pay the price of his crimes.” said the man drawing back the bow even further.

 

“But he didn't do anything!” shouted Fili coming forward quickly.

 

Whether it was on accident, or on purpose, no one in Bree could ever say for certain not even the man himself, but the arrow was somehow released and began it's speedy journey towards Harry's head. With a flick of his fingers, the arrow slowed it's pace towards him, giving him enough time to move Mrs. Butterbur out of the way, and latch onto the arrow as if it were lightly tossed to him.

 

“Hold on, no need for violence, can I ask him a question?” said Harry pointing to his accuser with the point of the arrow. The crowd both inside and outside gaped at the boy.

 

The man recovered and drew another arrow. “Keep your distance and ask your question.”

 

Harry looked down at the young man who began to quiver slightly under his gaze fearing what he could do to him if this person could catch an arrow in midair. “There was no moon last night, so where were you if you saw me?”

 

“I was in the door, it was so dark out that you just couldn't see me, but I saw it all! I saw you attack those men and then...” said the boy nervously. He didn't notice the others look at him in disbelief.

 

“What did you just say?” said the cloaked man quickly.

 

“You heard what he said. He _said_ it was so dark that I just couldn't see him.” said Harry with a wide, toothy grin. “And as everyone who responded to the attack will know...it was very brightly lit outside...thanks to the moon.” Harry then walked straight over to the youth, and picked him up by his collar, the smile on his face was gone and the arrow clattering to the floor. No one daring to move, either due to shock or fear. “Now, _I_ want to know...why did _you_ lie?”

 

Then he heard it, a soft klinking and chinking sound coming from the boy's pocket. He dug into the pocket, while the lad protested and pulled out several gold coins.

 

“Now...I'm pretty hardworking, and I've done a lot of traveling, but how did you come by all this much gold and so recently that you didn't have time to put it away and hide it?” said Harry pulling the youth closer to his face, the fist of gold inches from the boy's nose.

 

“I...I...” said the boy, quickly turning to tears. Then Harry's eyes flashed open a bit wider in revelation.

 

“That's it...isn't it? Time...”

 

He turned on his heel and looked at the dwarves. “We need to go, NOW! We need to get out of Bree and as far away from here as possible.” said Harry tossing the smaller youth to the ground, the gold still in his hand.

 

“What?” asked Kili.

 

“Someone has been stalling for time, if we waste anymore time here, it'll be in there favor. We need to go!” said Harry sprinting out of the Inn and calling for his horse, casting the gold into the air for the people to get it at will.

 

“I agree with Fainas, we must leave, we have been delayed enough as it is.” said Gandalf gathering up his pack and moving towards the door. “Come along, we must leave with all speed.”

 

“As for the lad, he will have a _lot_ of explaining to do.” said the cloaked man with a frown as the boy in question trembled on the floor.

 

“We will speak about this at a later date, Arathorn.” whispered Gandalf as he hurried past him. “The boy you had just about slayed is a child of no more than sixteen.”

 

“What is he doing with you then?” said the Ranger turning to stare.

 

“He was staying safe, till you came with that arrow.” said Gandalf as he continued past.

 

The Ranger turned to stare at their backs when he saw the young man that he had inadvertently attacked come galloping up on a striking black and white horse. The mane on it's tail and head fluttering in the wind and came flapping forward as he stopped.

 

“Come on Ori.” said Harry extending his hand down to Ori and heaving him up on Will-O-Wisp's back.

-=-=-=-=-

After the dwarves had galloped out of Bree, Mrs. Butterbur was the first to speak.

 

“How...How did he catch that arrow with his bare hands?”


	16. A Chat Between Boy and Dwarf

**< >= Kuzdhul**

 

They rode for as long as Ori held out for, but after vainly trying to remain conscious, he had passed out atop of Will-O-Wisp as the afternoon wore on. Dori was off his pony in a flash and had moved to catch his youngest brother's legs while Harry had a firm hold on one of his arms.

 

“I'm amazed he lasted this long.” said Nori getting off his pony to help his brother lay Ori on the ground. “He looked a bit faint a few hours ago, wouldn't say a peep.”

 

“We made good time, today, Thorin, we ought to let the lads rest a bit, I want to take another look at those bruises on Fainas before it gets to be too dark.” said Oin as he took out a small satchel and tended to Ori.

 

“Very well, we'll camp here.” said Thorin gazing out over the landscape. They were on the side of a rocky bluff, with a small cavelike dent in the side and a clear view of the lowlands so that they could see any enemies coming from the direction they had just traveled. “Dwalin, Nori, go out and scout the area. Fili, Kili, get the water from the stream we passed a few minutes ago...”

 

As Thorin handed out the chores to the rest of the Company, Harry looked out over the landscape himself. He had the read the notebook while they were watering the horses and ponies around noon and he read that they weren't really accosted on the road till after the trolls were dealt with, and that was still a few days off.

 

Though he was going to get Gandalf for _not_ telling him about the thieves in Bree and him getting accused of assault....not that he didn't do that. He _had_ transformed into a beast, a great lion to be precise, but he didn't _kill_ them. What were they all so upset about? They were trying to steal horses, and if the laws of Bree were the same sixty years into the future, then horse-stealing was a serious crime...all he did was break a few bones...leave a few gashes, and may have liberated a few fingers from their hands...but compared to crime of horse-stealing...it wasn't even on same page.

 

“Boy!” came Thorin's voice. “Come here!”

 

Harry sighed. _Would it kill him to say my name?_ He turned back towards the Company and walked to where Thorin was standing. He was strapping on a quiver and was testing the string of a bow that Kili was handing him. The other dwarves, if they were still present, were scattered against the ledge and doing what tasks they were assigned. Bilbo and Gandalf were enjoying a pipe of Old Toby, talking about the latest bits of gossip that Bilbo had secured from the hobbits from the Prancing Pony.

 

The young wizard turned King returned his attention to the exiled ruler.

 

“You and I are going to get dinner.” said Thorin throwing a quiver of arrows and bow towards the youth. “I trust that you know how to use those.” he added with a regal look and a condescending smirk.

 

“I...I haven't known how to all that long.” said Harry honestly. “I haven't practiced in months...lost the bow I was using.”

 

Thorin seemed to accept that answer, and turned towards the wooded area. “Ah...leave your sword behind, we'll need to be quiet to get the most game. And keep your owl out of the way, lest you want to lose her to one of our arrows” he said turning back towards the young man.

 

“Oh...alright.” said Harry as he undid the sword belt and placed it carefully down beside Thorin's axes. Hedwig was otherwise occupied with picking a few of the lingering insects off of Will-O-Wisp's mane and made no move to follow him. “Don't we need something to gut whatever we get?”

 

“I have the tools we'll need.” said Thorin without looking at him. “Come along.”

 

Harry hurried up to him and followed him into the woods, east of where Dwalin and Nori were scouting.

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

After they had gotten about a quarter of a mile away, Thorin turned swiftly on his heel, drew his bow and fired an arrow at Harry's head!

 

Without thinking, Harry slowed down the arrow's path as it approached and caught it deftly in his hand. “What are you...?” shouted Harry, but Thorin did not seem apologetic, nor did he loosen his grip on his bow, but reached behind himself to grab another arrow.

 

“Seems you are not as forthcoming about your powers as we were all led to believe.” snarled Thorin.

 

Harry looked down at the arrow in his hand, instead of an iron or steel tip, it was of chipped stone. If he had wanted to stop it with the Jade stone, he'd be dead as of that moment. He didn't even think to use the topaz stone...

 

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead, this adventure would have been over way too soon...and it may already be coming to an unprecedented end.

 

“I thought it was odd that you didn't turn the arrow around have it go back to the Ranger that had fired it at you.” said Thorin “Dwalin had seen the arrow, it was of stone tipped, not iron barbed. We thought perhaps that it was due to that odd ability you have with stones, but how could you slow it down in midair and guess what it was while it was midair? Then it was Balin that came up with what seems to be the correct answer.

 

“There's something _else_ you can do, something else that you did _not_ share with the rest of us. Then there was the monster beast in Bree, who's to say you didn't have something to do with that as well? You _were_ the first to find Ori, and you _didn't_ bother to wake us till after you had gone down to the stables...what happened? Why not wake us all at once when your owl rose the alarm?”

 

Harry looked at the arrow in his hand in stunned silence, who would have thought that all this would come crashing to the surface so soon? Granted, these dwarves, hobbit and Gandalf were far from stupid, but he had figured that perhaps that his happy-go-lucky attitude would have had them give him a blind eye. Though, as he had heard Strider mention a time or two, being suspicious is what keeps you alive out in the wild...and these dwarves had wandered for decades...being suspicious was unfortunately their default setting now. What was he going to say? He would have to tell him about the Opal now...but the diamond...no...it wasn't time to tell him about that stone just yet...don't overwhelm him...that would only put another arrow flying through the air towards him.

 

But what really got him...what really made his...blood boil...was...he was finally happy...he was happy in this world...he could do what he wanted...he made friends...he knew that Strider, Elrond, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Lord Celeborn and all the others...they liked him...they wanted him to be kept safe...they wanted him happy...and when he was happy...when he was helping others...he didn't ask for anything in return, just a smile. But now...these folk don't trust him...granted all the lies he was telling, but still...why should he be experiencing almost the same prejudice that he had grown up with? And in Bree? His first 'home' in this world? The town that held such precious memories to him?

 

“I'm waiting Fainas, _if_ that is your name.” said Thorin drawing the bowstring slowly, but not raising the bow quite as high as he would need to in order to attempt another shot at Fainas. He lowered it slightly when he saw the boy's hand holding arrow tremble.

 

“I _was_ given the name Fainas” came the young man's voice, trembling with emotion. “I...I'm sorry that I didn't and don't tell you about everything...but...” the youth threw the arrow to the ground in silent anger.

 

“Let me ask _you_ something.” said Harry, a crack in his voice. “Have you ever been called a _freak_? Has your very existence been cursed and declared a burden upon apparent decent folk, by your own relatives no less? Have you ever been hated, feared of...just for the crime of being born different and special?”

 

Thorin said nothing, but just looked at the boy.

 

“I went through that for the first ten years of my life, beaten when it amused my uncle or if my cousin framed me for something I didn't even do. Starved if I got so much as any of the seasonings wrong or if they overturned the table because it wasn't good enough I would have to eat it up off the floor like a dog. Time and time again he said that there wasn't anything wrong with me that a good beating wouldn't cure, his sister seemed to buy into that belief as well whenever she would come over...she'd sick her dog on me and I could barely climb a tree fast enough!” shouted Harry, his chest heaving with emotion.

 

“Did anyone else in our...village...notice what was going on? Not that they would be vocal about and admit it...My uncle and aunt kept my abilities a secret as best they could...kept saying they'd lose everything if anyone else found out...just the abilities mind you...the neighbors clearly heard my screams...hard not too...I screamed as loud as I possibly could...got beaten even harder for that...but did it matter? Not one bit! They didn't care, they were perfectly fine with my aunt and uncle doing that! Without even caring why they were doing it!”

 

Harry panted and placed his hands on his head trying to calm himself. Suddenly there came a slight pop and a small flash emitted from the area they were standing in.

 

“What was that?” asked Thorin looking around suddenly.

 

“The bubble I had up around the both of us...it just went away...” said Harry still trying to calm himself down.

 

“You had it up...all this time?” asked Thorin slowly. “Then how did I manage to hit you?”

 

“I didn't think I had to have a shield between the two of us....There _was_ one here...one with Dwalin, Nori...Fili, Kili and the camp...I've had small bubbles around everyone...ever since the Inn. I'm really tired...and I can't keep them all up.” said Harry faintly.

 

“Who's else is gone?” asked Thorin still speaking carefully.

 

“Dwalin and Nori's...but they're heading back to the camp...they'll be under the camp's bubble soon enough...” said Harry rubbing his temple.

 

Thorin stared. “I take it you know where they are thanks to those bubbles of yours?”

 

Harry nodded, sat down on the ground and looked up at Thorin. “I haven't even told Gandalf everything, how do I know that I want even push _his_ boundaries and he leaves me?”

 

Thorin tried to cut in and say that Gandalf would not abandon a child, but the lad didn't give him an opening.

 

“Did you look at the villagers and how they reacted from something new, something that was not even offensive to _them_? And they didn't even know about the magic I can do!”

 

“So that _was_ you...how did you do that?” interjected Thorin.

 

“I...I can't tell you...not now...but I promise...I'm...I won't hurt you...any of you...I promise.” said Harry, his head bowed.

 

Thorin scoffed lightly. “We've been on guard since the halfling's house, you won't get us so easily.”

 

Silence emitted from both sides of the arrow. Then Thorin spoke, his voice heavy. “When you were speaking of your uncle and aunt just now and before, were you telling the truth?”

 

Harry nodded slowly, his head still bowed.

 

“And your age?” pressed Thorin.

 

“Sixteen in eight days now.” said Harry quietly.

 

After a moment or two, the bow was lowered completely and the arrow returned to the quiver with a sigh. “You have to learn to trust us...but I suppose...if you are going to have any hope of succeeding in this endeavor of yours to liberate your people...then you will need to be reforged.” said Thorin sitting down in the grass across from him.

 

“Reforged?” asked Harry looking up.

 

“You're like a broken blade...while there are pieces of a fine and perhaps legendary edge to your blade, you are in several pieces. We need to gather up what makes you...and make you better...stronger...” said Thorin.

 

Harry looked at him in confusion.

 

“Starting with...learning to trust your elders.” said Thorin.

 

“I trust you...I trust you not to _kill_ me.” said Harry with a weak smile. “That's why I didn't think to separate the bubbles.”

 

“Not what I meant, what I mean is that you need to trust us in other ways. Trust us not to overreact to what you can do...to not condemn you for your gifts.” said Thorin.

 

“But Balin said that you were still getting used to me.” said Harry.

 

“And we have...or we are still...but we are adapting to what you can do, you need to trust us that we won't _hurt_ you.” said Thorin carefully. “As you said when our journey started, it's not the killing part that worries you...it's before that.”

 

Harry looked down.

 

“I hope that someday that it will come to pass that you will trust...me.”

 

Then Harry looked up.

 

“Trust _you_?” said Harry slowly.

 

“You're a part of this Company, for however long that may be, regardless of Gandalf being your Master, (not that I've seen him so much as teach you how blow your nose) you are under my protection and are my responsibility.”

 

“What about Bilbo?” interjected Harry quickly.

 

Thorin's brow quirked. “We're not talking about him.”

 

“You don't want to be responsible for him, but why for me?” said Harry.

 

Thorin massaged the bridge of his nose. “Accept that I'm responsible for you, and leave the Burglar out of this. We know what is expected from the both of us, and what we are going to get out of this venture.”

 

“And what do you think he wants?” asked Harry with a slight smile trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

 

Thorin looked up. “Gold...what else is there to gain from this?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Of course, you saw how much in need he was for riches...and how many golden things there are in the Shire. He couldn't really care less about all that, he's in it for the adventure and the stories he could tell to the others back home. But he wants to come home alive...he wants to have great fun...but come home safely.”

 

Thorin looked off to the side with a smile. “You're right...I forgot how simple hobbits can be.”

 

“Says the dwarf that just about insulted him before you were in his house for half an hour.” said Harry still smiling slightly. “None of the others did that, all they did was make him feel put out, not nearly damage his honor beyond repair.”

 

Thorin smirked as he stood up. “It's quite annoying how you know so much about hobbits, but perhaps you will tell us how you know so much later, let us go and get dinner. Hopefully you didn't scare it off with your outburst.”

 

“That's the wonderful thing about those bubbles, I can make it so no sound escapes...though that makes me a bit more fatigued.” said Harry as he got to his feet.

 

“Let's hope to see that proven.” said Thorin drawing his bow once again and setting off further into the woods.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Who's the one that's going to be cooking tonight?” asked Bofur.

 

“Balin's turn I think.” said Nori as he and Dwalin came back to camp.

 

“Who went hunting with Thorin?” asked Dwalin as he took a headcount.

 

“Fainas, I thought it was Ori's turn, but I suppose he wanted to see what the lad could do.” said Dori.

 

Dwalin and Balin shared a significant look, but said nothing. All they could do was wait, and see what would happen between the mysterious youth and their king. Gandalf on the other hand, kept looking in the direction of the wood, a curious expression on his face.

 

“Something wrong, Gandalf?” asked Bilbo.

 

“Oh, no...no...” said Gandalf with a cheerful tone. “Just...pondering.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“I thought you said that you hadn't been in practice long.” said Thorin staring down at the kill Fainas had done.

 

“I...it's been a while.” said Fainas looking green and trying hard to look elsewhere.

 

“Well, however long...that was a good shot...not where I or Kili would have aimed for...” said Thorin yanking the arrow out from the eye socket of the large deer they had brought down.

 

“Oh...sweet...” said Fainas looking away.

 

“Where were you aiming for?” asked Thorin.

 

“The neck.” said Fainas gagging slighlty.

 

Thorin smirked. “For someone who says they've beaten orcs and other things, you're quite squeamish.”

 

“I don't shoot at or cut out their eyes!” said Fainas whimpering slightly and glared at the dwarven king as he snickered.

 

“Stop being such an elf and help me dress it, we'll have to find a way to bring this back.” said Thorin tossing a stone knife to Fainas.

 

Fainas looked down at the chiseled knife and blinked. “You _are_ prepared against me.” he said in a hushed voice.

 

“Don't start, we all have one of those, it's a dwarvish tradition to have our first blades be hewed from rock. There's not a dwarf that you will meet on the road or otherwise that won't have one.” said Thorin with a smirk, “Now come along, the faster we do this, the sooner we will have dinner and you can rest.”

 

Fainas walked around to the front and helped with the dressing of the deer. After a few moments of cutting and gutting, Thorin looked up at the youth and then back down at the deer.

 

“Any...magical way to get this back to the camp?” said Thorin quietly.

 

Fainas looked up at the king, and a slow smile came across his mouth, “Well, in part yes.” said Fainas. He turned his head and called out. “WILL-O-WISP!”

 

A faint neighing came from just beyond the trees.

 

“It will take quite a bit of effort for us to lift this prize onto her back, and it would only slip off her back without anything to hold it down with.” said Thorin. “I was only thinking of rabbits for dinner, I did not dare to think we would catch such a feast.”

 

“I can make a sort of cart, and she can pull it.” said Fainas. “Problem is, you're going to have to lead her, I'm going to be too tired to do much of anything else.”

 

Thorin blinked. “If it does that much harm...never mind, we will find another way.”

 

“It'd be harder to carry the deer the mile it is from here to the camp. It would take too long to stop every once in a while to put the thing back on” said Fainas as he stood up. He walked over to a large boulder and fallen tree trunk and placed his hands on them and closed his eyes. Within seconds, the boulder and trunk began to what looked like melt, and then twist and shape into a cart, complete with seats and stone wheels.

 

Once Fainas removed his hands, he fell to his knees.

 

“Fainas!” said Thorin coming to his side.

 

“I'm alright...just...tired.” said Fainas trying to stand.

 

“Let's get you in the cart, wait...now how will we get the horse to pull the cart?” asked Thorin.

 

Fainas' eyes opened in shock. “Shit...”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Then _I_ will have to come up with something...” he said looking around at the surrounding area.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“They've been gone too long.” said Dwalin.

 

“Give them a few more minutes, brother.” said Balin.

 

“That's odd...” said Bofur.

 

“What?” asked Dwalin turning quickly.

 

“Will-O-Wisp hasn't come back yet...she left, but I've not caught sight of her for a while now.” said Bofur.

 

“And you didn't mention anything before?” said Dori coming over quickly.

 

“She tends to wander, like Nori said.” said Bofur, “But Fainas says she always comes back every few minutes or so.”

 

“Something must have happened.” said Dwalin grasping his weapons, a snarl on his face.

 

“Nothing's happened, we're both fine.”

 

The dwarves turned and saw Will-O-Wisp pulling a large cart with the aid of several braided vines holding it in place, Fainas apparently asleep beside Thorin, his head in his lap. Then they saw the prize deer in the back.

 

“We were a bit far away when we fell this bit of venison.” said Thorin with a smile. “Fainas exhausted himself making the cart. Oin...if you could give him a look over...it would be appreciated.”

 

Gandalf came over and picked up Fainas with strength that seemed unheard of in a man his age. With great care he brought him closer to the campfire, and on top of his bedroll that Bilbo had laid out.

 

<“ **How did it go**?” > asked Dwalin quietly as the Dwarven king dismounted from the cart.

 

<“ **We were right, he** _ **was**_ **holding secrets, he still is...but we will leave it as it is...I will take care of it. We need to trust him...to come to us when he is ready**.” > said Thorin.

 

Dwalin stared.

 

<“ **But keep our stone knives handy**.” > said Thorin. “Just to keep us somewhat in control.”


	17. Fireballs and War stories

Harry woke up beside the fire just as the sun was beginning to set and the night began to bring it's chilling serenity with it. As he sat up he gave a groan and clutched his head, “This used to be so much easier.” he muttered.

 

“I daresay that was before you decided to protect fifteen people continuously.” came a deep voice beside him.

 

Harry turned his head quickly and saw Gandalf puffing away on a pipe with a stern look down at him. Harry looked off to the side and turned scarlet.

 

“I had noticed all those...bubbles...and had been meaning to tell you that while it is very kind and considerate, the dwarves are not needing of such protection...Bilbo on the other hand, it is greatly appreciated.” he added quietly.

 

“It would not do to have you become nearly sick with fatigue at the end of every day.” continued Gandalf.

 

“Guess I didn't think that far ahead.” said Harry with a slight smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Gandalf said nothing for a moment, but continued to puff on his pipe. “I suppose, that is something that I can teach you...though experience is the best teacher in that aspect. If you have the strength...perhaps we may be able to start those lessons tonight.”

 

“'Bout time...” muttered Thorin as he came over to stoke the fire.

 

“A wizard knows precisely when it is time to do such things, no sooner, no later.” said Gandalf with a smug tone. “But first, we will have some dinner, that was a fine catch Thorin and yourself had acquired.”

 

“Oh, don't remind me about the deer...” whimpered Harry with a groan falling back down on his bedroll with a thud. “I'll just eat it in peace...”

 

“Something wrong lad?” asked Bofur coming over with a wooden plate of roasted venison.

 

“Just that...I need to worry about where I'm _aiming_ the arrow.” said Harry taking the plate gingerly.

 

A few of the dwarves looked over to Thorin, who tapped his eye and a few of them snickered but said nothing, too busy enjoying the not always attainable venison.

 

“Ah, Balin, tis been a while since I've had your roasted deer...just as good as I remember.” said Dwalin putting his plate aside and wiping the side of his mouth on his sleeve, (to the disgust of the singular hobbit in their company).

 

Balin smiled as he patted his own stomach. “Aye, _Amad_ always did have a fine recipe for meat.” he looked over to Harry as he was finishing . “Seems it have met to your satisfaction, Fainas, Master Baggins...”

 

“Oh, yes. It's quite wonderful.” said Bilbo with a smile, while trying to frantically look for something other than his sleeve to wipe his mouth on. “Isn't it Fainas?”

 

Harry nodded through his mouthful of food.

 

“Eat up, a feast like this may not come again for quite some time out in the wild.” said Thorin as he took another helping.

 

Harry took a swallow and looked at the rest of the meat. “What are we going to do with the rest of it?”

 

“Don't sell us short lad, one deer will be well gone come the time to call it a night.” said Nori.

 

“Remember my pantry?” said Bilbo with a raised brow.

 

“Oh how I could forget...to the cream of the crop stew.” said Harry lifting a plate and chinking it against Bilbo's own in a mock toast.

 

“And the apparently brown thing that just lays there in the back garden.” said Bilbo toasting his plate again causing the both of them to laugh and to try and stifle their chuckles when Thorin turned to look at them.

 

Once Gandalf was done with his dinner, he stood up and removed his large hat. “When you are ready, Fainas...do not rush.”

 

Harry finished his meal in true Ron fashion (as fast as he could and it may have just slid into his mouth as he tipped the plate) and stood up to finally start his “lessons” with the old wizard.

 

“Now, as I had said, your ability with fire may perhaps be the only thing I can teach you as of right now. We have seen that you can hold a handful of flames...to be honest I can only hold a fingerful myself....Can you possibly...throw the fire?” said Gandalf.

 

Harry looked over to the flames, and waved his hand, bringing a small handful of fire to himself.

 

Fili and Kili looked on with great interest

 

“I can throw it down, but do you mean...throw it like a ball?” said Harry looking between the handful of fire and the wizard.

 

“Yes, exactly.” said Gandalf with a smile. “But...try not to hit the dry brush.”

 

Harry looked around to find a possible target, the large stone wall they were camped beside seemed to be the best option, so he reared his arm back and threw the fire as fast as he could. On the first two tries the fire merely went out before it had hit the rock, but on the third, it flew through the air and splashed it's flames across the stone, leaving a slight burn mark upon the stone's face.

 

“Well done...” said Gandalf gazing at the stone. “I had hoped...well...no matter, we shall have to come up with something new.”

 

“Were you hoping that he wasn't going to be able to do it right away?” asked Ori innocently.

 

Gandalf gave the dwarf a firm stare who backed off slightly, but went back to his young apprentice. “You say that you are...for the most part, using your imagination and seeing what you can craft from that?”

 

Harry nodded with a smile.

 

“I see...well...” said Gandalf taking his pipe in hand and starting to light it once again.

 

“You have no idea what to do next...do you?” drawled Dori.

 

“Don't be mean, Master Dori.” said Harry with a frown. “I've never had a master and he's never had a student. It must have been hard _your_ first time.”

 

Dori turned a faint pink.

 

“He's never taught anyone anything, other than basic schooling.” said Nori with a smirk. “And that was pretty much just Ori...I couldn't sit still long enough in those little study sessions of his.”

 

“Anyway...” said Gandalf loudly over the now bickering Ri brothers. “There was one other thing that I must ask...are you able to conjure fire from nothing...or must you have the fire made for you?”

 

Harry quirked a brow and looked at his hand, bringing the ruby to the forefront of his mind and twitched his palm, a spark came, but no flame.

 

“Guess I have to have it premade.” said Harry curiously. “I never thought about it all that much, every time I had a use for it, there was already a flame somewhere nearby.”

 

And that was the truth, there was always a torch or other sources of fire that he had no need to create it out of thin air. And while he was sure with a bit of effort along he would get the flames to appear, they most surely would, but he had to give Gandalf something to do...and this was the first thing that could come to his mind. So it worked out for the best of them.

 

“Well, at least there is something that we may be able to work on now.” said Gandalf quietly. “But we shall continue this...perhaps another night...in private.” he added sending Dori a firm look.

 

Harry walked back to his bedroll and laid down, he was still a bit sore from trying to inadvertently saddle break Will-O-Wisp and failing and falling asleep again just felt so nice...

 

He didn't even see Bifur and Bofur come over to him again and lay their bedrolls down beside him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He awoke to a piercing scream that cried out from the distance, knowing that sound all too well from from the mines of Moria...a place that still held a special place in his nightmares. (Also, a place that he knew, with cold dread, held the final resting place of Balin, a dwarf that wasn't even twenty feet away from him alive and well) He drew his sword from where it was placed beside him when he and Thorin came back from their hunt and stood up, looking around and down into the lowlands.

-=-=-=-=-

Kili and Fili looked out onto the surrounding area from where they sat beside the fire. The sound was far enough away that it wouldn't pose much of a threat as of now, and with their uncle just mere feet from him, and him being such a light sleeper, it wouldn't take much to rise him and have him call the others into battle.

 

“What was that?” came Bilbo's quiet yet frantic voice.

 

Kili looked up and saw Bilbo's panicked face. The danger was a fair distance away, it wouldn't quite hurt to give the hobbit a little scare. It was quite funny how he seemed so flustered at his house when they all were gathering up food for the dinner, wonder how he reacted to Orcs?

 

“Orcs...” said Kili in a low ominous voice.

 

“Orcs?” said Bilbo hurrying over to the fire, leaving Fainas alone out on the outskirts of the camp. “This...this close to the Shire, and to Bree?”

 

“Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there.” said Fili''s calm voice, sounded like he wanted to play along as well.

 

“The lowlands are crawling with them. They strike, in the wee small hours while everyone is asleep...no noise...just lots of blood...” said Kili in a whisper.

 

He saw Thorin stand up out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn't the only one to speak.

 

“You think that's funny?” growled Thorin and Fainas.

 

“You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” continued Thorin.

 

“We didn't mean anything by it.” said Kili quietly.

 

“No you didn't.” spat Thorin. “You know nothing of the world.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The story of the last battle of Moria had Harry's gut wrenching. What sort of nightmare had they all gone through and had to live with for the rest of their lives. Granted, he had seen his share of battles, but when it was more than just the Fellowship fighting, there was always a feast, a song...something...but there was nothing for them but grief and the stench of death. He didn't see how anyone could force life to go on after that...what sort of strength did these dwarves have? What gave them the strength that caused them to push on?

 

He heard grumbling just from behind him and turned. Bifur was standing there looking at him, and then took him by the arm, dragging him back to the bedroll he had abandoned.

 

“Yer right Bifur, lad's had enough for one day.” said Bofur with a smile. “You too Bilbo...don't worry so much about the past, think about what's ahead!”

 

“A great fiery dragon?” said Bilbo with a dry chuckle.

 

“Exactly, this is easy compared to that.”

 

Harry chuckled lightly, he then turned back to look at the lowlands beyond, and out in the darkness, he could see two living, breathing representations of terror and fear just on the other side of the gorge.

 

But he said nothing, the shield was up, and they would have to double back and go at least thirty miles to come to their side. Besides, there was no attack of orcs this soon into the journey, they still had a few more days.

 

They were safe...for now.


	18. Hobbit Habits

The next day, the Company rose early in the morning and continued on their quest. Ori had been declared capable to travel without help and was given his own pony again and Harry was also cleared, any fatigue he suffered from yesterday was dispersed with a good night sleep. Ori gave Will-O-Wisp half of his morning apple as a way to thank her for the ride while Harry gave her a cold look.

 

“Sure, you get rewarded while I still have my spine in several odd places.” he said with a smirk.

 

Will-O-Wisp gave what appeared to be a whinnying laugh.

 

“Yeah, laughing at me will get you no carrots...” said Harry with a smirk. He threw the blanket over her back and made to get on, but felt her turn her head and nuzzle his side. “Alright, alright, you'll get your carrots, have to go someplace quiet and grow them though.” he added in a whisper.

-=-=-=-=-

The day seemed dedicated to the sharing of past mischief, as Bilbo was dragged into a conversation with Fili and Kili (who had apologized for their words from the night before) and had asked him what sort of youth was he when he was younger.

 

“Were you always a proper hobbit, or where you a child at some point, Master Boggins?” said Kili with a bright smile.

 

“Kili...” said Balin in a warning tone.

 

“All hobbits were fauntlings, Fili.” said Bilbo with a smirk.

 

Kili blinked. “Ah...Bilbo...I'm Kili.”

 

“I'll have to tell that to Mister Boggins.” said Bilbo still smirking. “Fili...”

 

Both Harry and Gandalf could just barely hear Thorin chuckling, Harry and Gandalf shared a smile*.

 

“What's a fauntling?” asked Ori.

 

“It's what we call our children.” said Bilbo with a smile.

 

“And what do you do for fun as a child...er...fauntling?” asked Fili.

 

“Mostly? We listened to stories and then went out to reenact them in the fields and the woods near Hobbitton. We'd use sticks for swords and such, and slingshots for bows....Then we would go to our neighbors and the farmers and nick food.” said Bilbo.

 

“You'd steal food from your neighbors?” asked Nori turning around in his saddle and grinning. Several other dwarves turned and stared at the hobbit as well.

 

“Aye, it was almost like a ritual once you turned twenty, you had to ransack the pastry pantry of a hobbit of your choice and whether or not you got caught was trivial, you just had to get in there...during the day.” said Bilbo.

 

“And the hobbits condoned this?” asked Dori looking scandalized.

 

“To be honest, it's a unspoken rule to always give a fauntling food if they ask, no matter if they're yours or not. Fauntlings run all over the place and work up quite the appetite, if one doesn't curtail it during the day, then your entire pantry at home is completely ravaged and your are left with nothing but perhaps...about the same amount of food you all left me the morning after our fist meeting.” said Bilbo with a smile.

 

“Are you serious?” said Bofur in shock.

 

“Aye, three or five hungry fauntlings can make quite the impression on one's larder.” said Bilbo.

 

“Three or five?” gaped Dori. “How many children does the average Hobbit family have?”

 

“And how much does one of them eat?” asked Nori quietly.

 

“Well, it all depends on the family you see.” said Bilbo. “Proudfoots and Bracegirldles tend to have three, the Boffinses, Gamgees and Grubbs have five, Sackville and Sackville-Bagginses have one or at the most two, they're quite the odd in that regard. Chubbs, Hornblowers have six perhaps, Bagginses and Tooks have the most at seven or nine...”

 

The entire Company stopped and turned to stare at the hobbit.

 

“That many?” said Balin staring at Mr. Baggins. “To one family unit?”

 

“Dwarves are lucky to have one...” said Gloin staring at the small creature in wonder. “How can you lot be...so...blessed?”

 

Bilbo blinked.. “Only one child? The Shire would be far too quiet if that were to happen.” he whispered as he shuddered.

 

“Back to that pantry raiding!” called Harry trying to lighten the mood. “ What made that so difficult if any hobbit would give you food?”

 

“Oh, well...for starters you weren't a tiny fauntling at that point anymore, and you had to do it while they were either out or not paying any attention. For an adult, it's considered quite a compliment if your pantry is raided more than once a year. It shows that you have the best cakes and pies in the Shire, or at least as far as a young fauntling is willing to walk. My pantry has been raided four times since the beginning of spring this year.” he said proudly.

 

“Or you can just be an easy mark.” said Nori with a laugh.

 

Bilbo scoffed. “No my friend, the worst pantries are the ones that are easiest to break into. The weaker bakers always want to promote their own baked goods, so if they make entering the pantries the easiest. If you're a good baker and are confident in your sweets, you don't want to give them away too easily. I pride myself on my security.”

 

“We managed to get into your pantry.” said Bofur with a roguish grin.

 

“You were in the regular pantry, you didn't get into the pastry pantry. Which is alright, I had been hit that very day, there was nothing in there.” said Bilbo with a shrug. “I use riddles as a way of slowing up the fauntlings. If they can answer the three riddles correctly, then they will find the key to the pastry pantry, if they fail, it'll lead them right to me and they'll have to do whatever chores I set them to. That's the punishment if they get caught.”

 

“And they get the keys often?” said Kili looking excited.

 

“About sixty percent of the time, but when they fail, they come back the very next day. I have fauntlings coming from all over the Shire for my apple pies. Poor things, they'll have to go a while without...”

 

“And you did this too?” asked Ori.

 

“Aye, that I did.” said Bilbo with a fond smile. “My favorite was the Old Took's, he had the most scrumptious raspberry tarts.”

 

“Bilbo was quite known for being the best.” said Gandalf with a smile. “In fact, I do believe you are figured as quite the legend among the young hobbits of the Shire.”

 

“I don't know about that Gandalf...” said Bilbo his cheeks reddening.

 

“Have you always been able to get away?” asked Fili.

 

“Ah...that would be a no...There was one time that I had to be punished by the Bracegirldles...they had the most difficult pantry to nick from, but it was definitely not worth all the effort..” said Bilbo with a frown.

 

“Their sweets were that bad?” asked Kili.

 

“No, I wouldn't say theirs were awful. Theirs were all bought from the market...and those are...well...let's just say if you wanted better, you could hit up the Proudfoots, they weren't in the same class as the Took's or even the Gamgees but they were good in a pinch.”

 

“Wouldn't it be Proud _feet_?” said Kili with a giggle.

 

“Don't be silly.” said Bilbo absently. “Well, I didn't even get caught in the process, it was two weeks later, their little...urchin Lobelia heard what we were talking about her family's market bought sweets and told her parents, then they came to Bag End and _demanded_ restitution. They took it all the way to the Old Took and not even he could get her to just let it go...I had to restock their _entire_ pastry pantry with sweets that _I_ had to make. I spent weeks trying to make up for what I had _apparently_ taken.” he finished with a growl.

 

“'Apparently?'”

 

“They had two cakes...and a loaf of honeyed bread, that was it. I had to make seventeen apple pies, three dozen blackberry muffins, two pans of sticky buns, six gooseberry pies and seven dozen blueberry scones! I never wanted to make another blueberry scone again!” said Bilbo ticking off everything that he had to make getting angrier with each passing pastry.

 

“Got back at them though, the word had spread they only purchased their pastries, no self-respecting fauntling went back to that smial. Now a days they try and make it too easy for them to come in and take from them. I've seen faunts go right passed an unguarded Bracegirdle cherry pie to go to a Boffin's smial. They've burned that little bridge...though if any Bracegirdle faunt comes I let them get the same chance as any other one, and they get punished the exact same if I catch them.”

 

“So...you're all trained to be thieves at such a young age?” said Nori gleefully.

 

“Not trained, per se...you can most certainly ask for advice from the older faunts and perhaps even an outspoken adult will give you some pointers, but you must learn how to do all that on you own. We don't teach thievery, more along the lines of walking quietly so that we can avoid the more...untrustworthy big people.”

 

“Untrustworthy?” asked Harry turning and looking back at Bilbo.

 

“There are some men...more horror stories than anything else and we desperately hope that they were _just_ stories...that would fauntnap our young hobbits and sell them...to be pets.” said Bilbo quietly.

 

The Company stopped dead once again.

 

“You're kidding.” said Fili looking horrified.

 

“That's horrible...” whispered Ori.

 

“No one has lost a faunt in the last fifty years, so that is a comforting thing...it might have something to do with the increase in Rangers that patrol the Shire...I know they keep the wolves, and other large beasts out.” said Bilbo with a slight smile. “I suppose we owe them a lot more than just a festival twice a year.”

 

“What festival?” asked Gloin.

 

“Our Friendship Festival, it's a two week long party with games, dancing, contests, eating and drinking. Everyone is welcome to come, especially the Rangers, they each takes a day to come and enjoy anything they would like.” said Bilbo. “Then there is the Friendship Feast, that's only five days long, and that's mostly only eating and drinking.”

 

The Company was quiet for a moment. “Uncle, after we reclaim Erebor, may we go back for that?” said Kili with a teasing smile.

 

Dwalin covered his eyes while Thorin shook his head.

 

“So what else do faunts do?” asked Fili.

 

“Well, if we're not in the mood for sweets, we go and....liberate a few vegetables and fruits from the local farmers. Same rule, if a faunt came and asked you are inclined to give it to them..but if they came to try and take...you try to stop them...only a bit harder and a whole lot scarier.” said Bilbo with a smile.

 

“How would that be harder?” asked Oin.

 

“They have dogs and sharp objects.” said Bilbo. “And they weren't shy about siccing the dogs on you if they caught wind of you. However the dogs wouldn't attack you...really, they'd make you scramble to the nearest tree like a frightened squirrel though.”

 

“What happened if he caught you?” asked Dori.

 

“You'd have to put in a day of back breaking labor...then you got to go home...with small bushel of whatever it was you harvested or fertilized.” said Bilbo. “You didn't go back for while...”

 

“So...that's what it's like to grow up a respectable hobbit?” said Bombur with a bright smile.

 

“Your adventurous streak wears off, once you hit a certain age, then you grow up and decided there are more important things in life than getting into mischief...good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home.” said Bilbo.

 

“And yet here you are...” drawled Thorin.

 

“Well...I suppose you don't outgrow _all_ of your adventurous tendencies.” said Bilbo with an embarrassed chuckle.

-=-=-=-=-

Bifur made some signs with his hands and pointed to the lad riding ahead of them.

 

“Bifur wants to know what sort of skylarking you got into when you were a lad, Fainas.” said Bofur.

 

“Skylarking?” asked Fainas turning in his saddle.

 

“What did _you_ do for fun?” clarified Balin.

 

“Oh...ah....” said Fainas falling silent.

 

“Aye...what did you and your friends do when you were little?” said Bofur.

 

Fainas looked uncomfortable and turned forwards again. “I...didn't have any friends growing up...Anyone that got close to me was scared off by my cousin and his little cronies.”

 

“But you mentioned a few...” said Dwalin.

 

“I've only known Ron and them for five years or so...when I was eleven. Before that...I didn't have anyone.”

 

“Because of your talents?” asked Bilbo.

 

“My Aunt and Uncle kept that quiet, but my cousin scared off anyone that got too close to me, threatened to...how to phrase it, bash them into worm food, if they so much as smiled at me.” said Fainas.

 

“Why would he do that?” asked Fili.

 

“Jealous, I suppose. The adults that didn't have much interaction with my aunt and uncle always said I looked adorable and I was going to be handsome when I got older...don't know about that myself, I know he was no great looker...at any age. When there was any new children in our town...they would come over to me faster than they ever would go to him, if they ever did. But they didn't stay in my company long. Even with the limited knowledge we were allowed to have for our status, I was smarter and faster than he was...he was stronger in the physical sense, but I could almost always get away from him.” said Fainas his mind seeming to wander.

 

“He...didn't learn like all the other kids in the village, I saw...when he would read his letters or any passage from book...the words and letters shifted around on him. “ said Fainas.

 

“How?” asked Ori.

 

“Well, I don't know what dwarvish letters look like, but the word for work...it may look like k-r-o-w to him. Or any order of the letters...the same with numbers...I still don't think he knows how to read or write.” said Fainas.

 

“That would frustrate me...if my cousins could do that and I couldn't.” said Ori softly.

 

“Ah...back to lighthearted conversations.” said Kili loudly. “Anything fun or...yeah...happen when you were a kid?”

 

Silence once again.

 

“I turned my teacher's hair blue.”

 

The dwarves blinked and busted out in loud guffaws, even Thorin and Dwalin. Kili had to remount his pony after he had fallen off.

 

“And how did you do that?” asked Gandalf looking amused.

 

“Purely accidental, she made me mad...and it just happened.” said Fainas. “She called me a liar...I didn't take that very well...”

 

“What were you doing?” asked Dori.

 

“She asked a hard question, I answered it, and apparently correctly. She called me a cheater...I told her how I figured it out and she called me a liar. I blinked...her hair turned blue.” said Fainas.

 

“What was it before?” asked Nori eagerly.

 

“Gray.” said Fainas plainly.

 

The dwarves all groaned with amusement. “We dwarves get _really_ protective over our hair as we get older.” said Kili touching his own dark locks “Has her hair turned back to normal?”

 

“I don't know...she fled the village after that.” said Fainas. “Don't know if her hair has turned back to normal or not.”

 

Bifur looked uncomfortable for a moment and then spoke again. Bofur looked uncomfortable as well. “I don't want to even ask him that, Bifur lad.”

 

“Ask what?” asked Nori.

 

“What did your Uncle and Aunt do to you when they found out about that?” came Thorin's cold voice.

 

Fainas grasped his arm “I...I don't really want to talk about that.” The dwarves stared. “Let's just say...I'm sort of lucky to be breathing right now.”

 

The dwarves said nothing for a short while, but then Ori spoke up...attempting to break the tension. “Was there a time that you managed to get away with using magic...or a prank?”

 

Fainas looked down. “Other than making my aunt think a horrible...tunic...had shrunk in the wash so that I didn't have to wear it anymore...no...even if I wasn't the one behind it, I was still punished. I suppose I could be labeled the perfect...obedient child...only because I was too terrified to do anything.”

 

“And now?” asked Dori.

 

“Now...I hope I never have to see them again, and I'm completely fine with that. I can now promise that my uncle wouldn't come out of that confrontation unscathed, I can tell you.” he added darkly. “But if I can ever face him and refrain from doing that, I just want to ask him why. Why?...Fear is one thing, but if they had...shown the same love or affection they gave my cousin...wouldn't it follow that I wouldn't do anything to them?”

 

“They're degenerates....that is all you need to know.” came Thorin's voice from the front of the Company. “Do not waste your thoughts on them, if they want to bring themselves to apologize, then let them come to you. Leave them to stew in their own ignorance. You will move on to better things and they will continue to stay rooted in place.”

 

Fainas looked over at Thorin.

 

“He's got a point lad, if you let yourself be consumed by your Uncle, then he will have power over you your whole life. Move on.” said Balin with a kindly voice. “Revenge can consume a soul, you should not let it have a hold on you, not so young in life.” he sent a significant look over to Thorin, who continued looking forward.

 

“You're with us now Fainas!” said Kili riding up and slapping Fainas on the small of his back (which was as far as he could reach while he was atop a pony and Fainas was on a horse). “You won't need to worry about him anymore. Maybe you'll want to stay in Erebor as well.”

 

“He's apprenticed to Gandalf.” said Dori.

 

“You could always leave him for us.” Fili whispered loudly. “Ow!” he cried as Gandalf rapped him sharply on the back of the head.

 

“Glad to know I'm being fought over...” said Fainas with a smile. “I'm flattered.”

 

“Contrary to what your Aunt and Uncle think, we like you.” said Bombur with a good natured smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Look, I'm trying not to have them be romantically involved with each other (Thorin and Bilbo) but you know, I totally ship them and it's freaking hard! I'm going to try and have them good friends or something...emphasis on try.


	19. Teaching and Telling

 

They carried onward towards the Misty Mountains for quite a few uneventful days. Their journey was pleasant and between the dwarves and the hobbit stories and songs were passed around the Company and they began to come closer together than what they started out being. While, as close to as they could be, Thorin and Bilbo were still banking on only being Company-mates as opposed to friends, but the rest of them still held out some hopes...and wages were placed.

 

Gandalf was still vainly trying to find a way to teach young Fainas but as he did not have the proper tools or the right wood he couldn't craft the lad a novice staff. Not that he seemed to need it, he did impressive feats of magic without it, but he was surely becoming a bit perplexed about what he could actually teach the young man. His branch of magic was one that he had only seen once and once only.... Alas, King Meandenbor had never told him how he managed to wield his magic, but there was no use dwelling on it now.

 

Though he had to admit, the lad and the King had quite the striking similarities in the way of power and abilities. It was as if...but no...it couldn't be...the lad would need the stones of the King to use his magic surely.

 

But perhaps...that would explain the flash of light that he would see surrounding the boy's brow when the lad would be on the brink of wakefulness. But the moment the lad was even slightly coherent, the light would dissipate.

 

Could it...could it even be _possible_?

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

Gandalf had lately been looking at Harry with such a curious look that he was finding it a bit awkward to ride beside the wizard for longer than an hour or two. Thankfully, he was not lacking in people to talk to in the Company.

 

Kili and Ori in particular seemed to latch onto him like a tick on a dog. Before he had come into the Company, they were the two youngest dwarves, now that he had joined on the journey...well, they decided that they would be the ones he should go to immediately to them if he had any issues...though he had yet to come to them with anything. They were the youngest in their families, so this would be their only chance to have someone like a younger brother to themselves.

 

Harry however, while pleased that he was being accepted (even though it's as if he were a tiny pet that was being passed between the two of them) he was finding it a bit trying.

 

He needed to find some time to teach Bilbo how to fight like he had promised him back in Bag End. They were swiftly approaching the spot where they were going to be having their pleasant encounter with the trolls and he wanted Bilbo at least a bit prepared. He had only five days to teach him what he could before Rivendell.

 

Time was running out.

-=-=-=-

Bilbo was sitting beside the fire, watching the others dwarves take care of the chores they were assigned (it was his and Fainas' night off) when a long, sturdy staff was dropped down in the dirt beside him. He looked up and saw Fainas smiling down at him, a longer staff was in his own hand.

 

“Come along Master Baggins, I promised you lessons.” said Fainas cheerfully.

 

Bilbo looked down at the staff and then back up to the young man with uncertainty. “That...that won't be necessary.” he stammered. “I mean, didn't Gandalf say that you were going to keep at least my protective bubble up...being unskilled and all?”

 

“You heard that?” said Fainas looking a little shocked, but brought back a soft smile. “I'd feel a lot better if you could defend yourself should my bubble around you fail.” the smile going away, being replaced with a concerned tone. He crouched down to look the hobbit in the eyes. “Besides, it's not like we're practicing for war and starting off with swords. We'll start with these, and the worst we'll give each other is a bruise or a good knot somewhere.”

 

He pulled Bilbo to his feet and handed him the staff. They went a little ways away from the fire and the others so that no innocent dwarves were injured. Though if they both knew the dwarves as well as they had so far on this journey, they would most surely wish they would get a bit closer if they were to start offering “suggestions”.

 

“Alright, let's see how you'd hold the staff, pretend you want to strike me. Well...that would frighten me off if I was five....Bring it down and hold it with two hands...no keep it down. You look like you're going to bat a ball away, here, separate your hands...now swing...OW!”

 

Fainas stumbled back and clutched the side of his head. The dwarves roared with laughter as Bilbo raced to the lad's side offering apologies.

 

“Yeh wanted him to hit yeh lad. Can't blame the hobbit for doin' what yeh asked.” guffawed Dwalin.

 

“Why didn't your bubble protect you?” asked Ori coming over with Oin, both were trying not laugh.

 

A soft mumble of “...resting...” came to their ears as Fainas reached down to pick the staff Bilbo cast aside. He handed the staff back to Bilbo and after reassuring them he was fine, he resumed the lessons.

 

Despite his reluctance to strike anything or even to hold the staff, Bilbo was quite a quick study, though that didn't really reflect on Fainas' teaching prowess. The dwarves and even Gandalf called out some helpful tricks and advice to the both of them. The most memorable moment was when Thorin himself, with a huff of impatience, came up to the pair of them and snatched the staff out of Bilbo's hands. He took out his stone knife and with quick strikes, made two notches.

 

“Place your hands here.” said Thorin gruffly and handed the staff back to Bilbo. Before either Fainas or Bilbo could say a word, he stomped off back to his seat beside the fire.

 

“Would it kill him to be sociable?” muttered Bilbo.

 

“He came over to help, that's got to count for something.” said Fainas with a chuckle. “He could have let you get injured in a fight...not that I'm hoping we run into any sort of battle anytime soon.”

 

“Always look for the bright side don't you?” said Bilbo with a snort.

 

“Not always. I used to be just as...dark and brooding as he is...but I sort of...well, let's put that aspect of my personality aside...for the moment. I'm sure that when I get back to my own country, I'll be just as pessimistic as him again.”

 

“Try not to...I quite like your cheerful demeanor.” said Bilbo with a smile as they prepared to spar again.

-=-=-=-

 

Thorin walked over to where Ganfdalf was sitting and groaned as he took a seat. “This halfling and boy will be the death of us all.”

 

“Bilbo is a child of the kindly West, Thorin. While they are not trained in the art of war or dream of the drums of battle, they have been known to become quite...bear-like when it comes to injury or needs of a friend or family. Why I remember Bungo transforming from a peaceful hobbit to quite the ruffian when a stray wolf came too close his wife while she was still heavy with Bilbo.”

 

Thorin looked over at the two figures sparring in a circle, a ghost of a smile came to his face, but he swiftly returned to his usual stoicism. “The halflling is your problem...but I will ensure that the boy survives...at least till we can find somewhere to keep him...I will be damned if I will be bringing him to the foot of Erebor while that worm is there. The burglar knew what he was getting into, but the boy...he only wanted to find _you_.” he spat the last word and glared at the wizard. “He knew nothing of your...current _situation_.”

 

“To be completely fair, I was unaware that anyone was inquiring as to if I would take on a student.” said Gandalf bluntly. “But these are the circumstances that the Valar has given us, and we should make use of them while we have the chance.”

 

“What are you saying?” muttered Thorin.

 

“You have yet had the lad or Master Baggins prepare food for the Company, much like they Bombur they are quite skilled, yet you have not utilized this.” said Gandalf tapping his nose with his pipe.

 

“And you have found a way to teach the lad magic have you?” smirked Thorin.

 

“That is beside the point.” said Gandalf swiftly.

 

Thorin snickered, but sobered after a moment. “You spoke of somewhere we could take the boy, where was that?” asked Thorin.

 

“The hidden valley...” said Gandalf with a smile.

 

Thorin snapped his head over to look at the wizard before he could speak again. “We've spoke of this before, we are _not_ going to _that_ place.”

 

“Be reasonable, Thorin. He will be fed, cared for, and perhaps instructed by Lord Elrond himself. There is no misfortune to be had in that plan.” said Gandalf tiredly.

 

“I would rather him come with us than to have him in their clutches.” spat Thorin. “I will not have his mind twisted by _elves_.”

 

“I would continue to deny that if I thought you would listen.” sighed Gandalf. “But Fainas is not as naive as one would assume a young man his age.... _should_ be. If you recall Bree...he was quite quick in thinking on his feet. One cannot simply corner that young man, which brings me to question what the lad has been through so early in life.”

 

“All the more reasons to not hand him over to elves.” growled Thorin.

 

Gandalf rolled his eyes and continued to watch Fainas and Bilbo.

-=-=-=-=-

The entire next day's ride was spent with the dwarves regaling their favorite parts of Fainas' training with Bilbo.

 

“Remember when Fainas tripped up Master Baggin's feet with his staff? Oh, I thought Master Baggins was going to catch himself on that rock.” said Kili with a laugh. “It's a good thing that Fainas snatched him by his waistcoat.”

 

“And when Master Baggins did that turn and caught Fainas right in the side?” said Fili earnestly.

 

Bilbo blushed faintly while Fainas chuckled. “At least we're not in as much pain as I thought we both would be.”

 

“Aye, I thought I was going to be covered in bruises, but I've got a few on my arms.” said Bilbo.

 

“And one good knock on my head.” said Fainas with a smile.

 

“Yer lucky, when I first learned with my mattock, I was out for five days.” said Bofur.

 

“How did you manage that?' asked Bilbo.

 

“Well, it was no light stick I can tell you that, and it had fallen off the rack and hit me on the head.” said Bofur sheepishly. “Can't say I remember much before that on that day.”

 

“Kili nearly shot Uncle in the leg when he first got his hand on his bow.” said Fili.

 

“Fili nearly took off Dwalin's beard when he swung his sword in his first practice.” retorted Kili.

 

“We've all had poor first tries at weaponry.” said Balin soothingly over the bickering Durin Princes.

 

“What about you Fainas, what happened when you first attempted at fighting?” asked Dori looking back at the young man.

 

“Well, other than magic, I didn't have any weapons on me to start with.” said Fainas a smile gracing his face. “My first weapon was a spear that I made myself...”

 

A few of the dwarves looked around with intense interest.

 

“I was hunting and a deer had appeared in the thicket just in front of me. I threw the spear....” said Fainas.

 

“And you missed.” said Kili.

 

“Well, not exactly...I hit something, but it wasn't the deer...” said Fainas.

 

“Well, what did you hit?” asked Nori.

 

“A boar...right on it's backside.” said Fainas.

 

“A spear in the rump isn't enough to kill it.” said Dwalin.

 

“That it wasn't.” said Fainas. “All it did was...aggravate the thing, and he chased me around the forest I was in. It took me a long time to get the spear back and finish it.”

 

The dwarves howled with laughter.

 

“I'll wager you didn't wish to tangle with a boar again.” said Gloin.

 

“Not if I can ever get away with it.” said Fainas with a smirk. “I haven't come across one since and I don't miss it. So if we come across one...I'll let someone else play tag.”

 

“What's 'tag'?” asked Kili curiously.

 

Fainas turned to look at the young Durin prince. “Well, it's a game that the children where I come from play. One person is “It” and then the person that is “It” has to go and touch one of the other children. When he touches another child they become “It” and then they have to go after the other children.” said Fainas.

 

“How do you win the game?” asked Ori.

  
“Well, most children don't have a clear set of winner or loser, they just play till they're exhausted.” said Fainas with a smile.

 

“I could have used that game when Gimli wouldn't take his naps when he was little.” said Gloin with a fond smile.

 

Fainas continued to smile, “I think that's why parents encourage their children to play it, get them so tired that it won't take much to put them to bed.”

 

Whether Fainas was ever approached to play the game went unasked, they did not want the mood to turn awkward again. But they could all agree on one thing, if they were to ever meet the family that had reared him, they would not be so hospitable to them, as they were to the young man riding with them. Even Master Baggins himself could be heard muttering dark things about the boy's family.

 

Something that finally both he and Thorin could agree on.

 


	20. Send in the Trolls

Finally the day came that they were about to have their fateful encounter with the trolls. Harry had prepared Bilbo for it as much as he possibly could so that when the orc pack would descend upon later the next afternoon, Harry wouldn't have to fret as much about the poor halfling.

 

Unfortunately, that little notebook that Gandalf had Percy prepare for him had forgotten a crucial part. The night before they camped near the trolls, Dwalin had been assigned cooking duty and had devised a sort of fish stew with some wild herbs and vegetables, they should have kept a closer eye on what he was putting in the pot.

 

Bilbo and Oin had been sent to collect more firewood to keep the fire going while Dwalin had prepared the dinner for the Company. They had not been able to rig up the pulley system for Bilbo to get the water by himself, so he was still needing some assistance. Gandalf wanted to keep Fainas with him that evening and try and find some other spell or enchantment that they could work together on, so Fainas was unable to lend a hand. Oin wanted to get a bit of peace away from his brother's constant praising of his son, Oin. So the opportunity of having a quiet moment and to have a conversation about different plants and herbs with their “exotic” burglar was a boon.

 

When they had come back to the camp, (all the while talking about the merits of ginger and the dreaded combination of beer and watermelon) the members of the company were deep into their bowls of stew. In true mother-hennish fashion that really only a dwarf could do (namely Dori), Fainas had been fed two bowls full, one bowl at least before any of the other dwarves had taken part in the meal.

 

Bilbo and Oin both took a bowl each, but dropped it when they recognized a few of the ingredients floating in the top.

 

“Spit it out!” shouted Oin quickly knocking the bowl out of Gloin's hands. “Spit it out, all of you!”

 

“What are yeh talkin' about?” asked Dwalin looking insulted. “There's nuthin'...”

 

“Don't argue, how much have each of you had?” asked Bilbo frenziedly coming over to dump the pot out.

 

All eyes were sent to Fainas, who had the spoon still in his mouth and was staring horrified down at the bowl.

 

“He's had two bowls of it...” gasped Balin looking worriedly at the boy.

 

Fainas dropped the bowl with a clatter and clutched at his throat.

 

“What will happen?” asked Ori standing up to stand beside Fainas.

 

“You and he'll be quite sick for the rest of the night, and well into tomorrow, provided we can get up as much as we can tonight.” said Oin taking out a sinister looking green phial from his cloak and a worried look over the company and falling finally on Fainas.

-=-=-=-

The night passed with Fainas and Oin spent a sleepless night. Oin had taken him near the river so that while he didn't disturb the rest of the company's uneasy sleep (they were feeling, at the most, an intensely upset stomach) so that he could empty the contents of his stomach of all the ill-prepared stew, and Oin used the river water to clean the boy's mouth and keep the young's forehead cool.

 

“Don't worry lad, we'll get you through this.” said Oin as he placed a cool wet cloth on the boy's brow.

 

“How is he holding up?” came a stern voice and two pairs of footsteps. Oin looked over and saw Thorin and Dwalin coming over to where he and the boy lay hunched over by the riverbank.

 

“I believe that we got up most of it, but...”

 

“ _Hurrghh!”_ came Fainas' voice as he continued retching behind the stone he was supporting himself on.

 

“There seems to be some lingering sickness in the lad.” said Oin slowly.

 

“Will he be able to travel tomorrow?” asked Thorin.

 

“If he is, we'll have to take it a bit slower than the pace we had made today. Hopefully Will-O-Wisp will bear him gently tomorrow, or we'll be taking a few breaks for him to rest.” said Oin.

 

Dwalin scowled down at the ground, the face behind his beard bright red.

 

“Don't blame yerself lad, it's the hazard of cooking out in the wilderness, wrong plant can halt your traveling quite quickly.” said Oin as he patted Fainas' back. “It's a lesson we all learn the hard way.”

 

“Even the halfling knew.” muttered Dwalin.

 

“Well, I've learned tonight that the one thing that a hobbit knows more about then any other race is food.” said Oin. “The knowledge that's in that hobbit's head would put Bombur to shame.”

-=-=-=-=

The next day's riding was long and tedious to say the very least. Almost once every hour and a half they would have to stop at least once so that Fainas could stumble into the bushes and try rid himself of whatever bile was crawling up his throat and then recover from retching.

 

“Never cookin' again...” muttered Dwalin as he watched Fainas fall off the back of his horse and barely make it to the bushes.

 

“At least not without Bombur, Bilbo or Oin looking over the ingredients.” said Balin, “I think that should be implemented for all the company who isn't Bombur...or Bilbo...or Fainas. Though I don't recollect what Fainas was doing while you were cooking, he should have seen it if he was watching...”

 

“He and Gandalf were having that 'lesson time' of theirs.” said Dwalin with a quiet snort of amusement. “Not that I saw a lot of magic wielding going on.”

 

“How much longer can you hold out, Fainas?” called Thorin as Gandalf held onto the lad's arm as Will-O-Wisp stood up.

 

“I dunno...” muttered Fainas weakly. “As long as I need to I suppose.”

 

“I suggest perhaps another three hours or so, another night should set him right.” said Oin.

 

“I can live with that....provided I live much longer...” muttered Fainas, his face pale.

 

He had only managed to hold onto for two and a half hours before his face took a frightening shade of white and Oin had ordered the Company to halt so that lad could rest.

 

Thorin turned in his saddle to contest the order and to insist they travel for another half hour at least, but faltered when he saw the state of the lad. He seconded the order and they all came to a halt just before a ruined farmhouse.

 

Dwalin and Bifur carried Fainas as gently as they could to the part of the farmhouse that still had a bit of wall and roof to it and laid him down on his bedroll that Oin had prepared.

 

“Here's the best place for him at the moment, seems the retching has stopped but he'll be weak for a short while. We'll need some nice brewed ginger to settle his stomach...”

 

Gandalf and Thorin strolled slowly around the ruins of the farmhouse, talking in hushed tones.

 

“I suggest we move on.” said Gandalf placing a hand on the remains of the door frame. “We could make for the hidden valley.”

 

“We've discussed this many times before, wizard, I will _not_ go near that place. Besides, your 'student' cannot travel any more today.” growled Thorin.

 

Gandalf looked down at the lad with a worried expression. “Be that as it may, I have a fear of this place, we should at least move to a different area, preferably before night falls, perhaps beyond this valley...”

 

Fainas went to sit up quickly, a look of worry on his face, but Bofur kept his hand firmly on his shoulder. “Don't you worry about a thing, lad. I'm sure that there isn't anything to worry to over. It's just an old farmhouse...”

 

But Fainas was still unwilling to lie there, and continued to try and get up.

 

“Keep it up lad, and Bombur will have to sit on you.” said Bofur shaking his finger. “And healthy or ill, you don't want _him_ sitting on you, trust me.”

 

“Fainas cannot ride anymore today Gandalf, yeh saw how he fell of his horse a few hours ago.” said Oin gruffly.

 

“I...” Fainas gasped out. Oin placed a hand over his brow.

 

“Yeh feel a bit warm, you and I aren't going anywhere at least.” said Oin firmly “Dori, Dwalin, I need yeh both to go out and bring lots of firewood back. I'm going to need plenty of light to keep an eye on him. Bifur, you Nori go and get me plenty of water, we need to help Fainas beat this fever that's coming on.”

 

Gandalf came over looked Fainas over swiftly, after a moment or two he spoke. “I believe I know of some herbs that may help with this, but I will not be back till early morning. I still say we should move on...but I fear this may get worse before it can get better. Stay on your guards.”

 

With a swish of his cloak he left the ruined farmhouse and got upon his horse and galloped off in the direction they had just come.

 

Bilbo had come over to aid in the care of Fainas when all of a sudden the young wizard gave a shout of pain.

 

“Fainas!” shouted Bofur.

 

Oin turned and saw Fainas, his face pale and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

 

“Hold on lad, just hold on!” said Oin.

 

“All this from a fish stew?” said Gloin looking down at the boy.

 

“He had two large helpings, remember, you all managed to sick it up before it could do much damage.” said Oin. “But this is just what we were waiting for, after this bought of fever, he should be right as rain by the day after next.”

 

“Day after next?” said Kili in shock.

 

“Imagine if we all had fallen ill...” said Fili.

-=-=-=-=-

The night crawled onward and Fainas had still not woken up from his faint. Bifur and Oin had both taken to keeping Fainas' forehead cool with rags dipped in water. The dwarves all wanted to throw their cloaks and blankets on top of him to keep him warm, but Oin had removed several of them so that he could keep the lad cool. Thorin's cloak and Will-O-Wisp's blanket was the only thing that covered the lad now. Will-O-Wisp had forgone grazing with the rest of the horses for lying beside her rider nuzzling him softly and chewing on his hair occasionally. Hedwig perched on top of the rafters just above them, keeping an eye on her owner as well, as well as removing any scurrying rats that might try and take a nibble out of the ill young man.

 

Thorin had taken to sitting beside the boy and keeping watch, as per Gandalf's wishes. He had not heard anything that brought him worry or concern, except for the labored breathing of the boy beside him.

 

Something else though kept him close to the lad, and looking at him curiously. When it was early in the morning and he had kept watch, he would see it just before the lad woke. He would see something that would flicker into view for a moment. There was a circle of light circling the boy's brow, small multicolored twinkling stars surrounding his head like jewels in an ethereal crown, glinting in the wee hours of the morning.

 

Perhaps this is why he was called “Fainas,” but how did he not notice the crown before hand? He would swear to Mahal that he never saw it before. Was it because of the fever that he could now see it? He had asked Balin about it, but the advisor only looked at him as if he too were becoming ill. Balin could apparently not see the little lights, so what was it about him that prevented Balin from seeing this strange apparition?

 

The only difference he could think of was his royal status, but what really could be seen by royalty and not by those of...lesser birth...

 

Then it hit him, it couldn't be possible... Was this....he had heard of such things...Mahal himself taking a soul that he believed was not done with it's duty in Middle Earth was restored in a different body and given another chance. Was this one of those cases? _Was the ancient king of Arda reborn? And was he lying beside him now?_

 

It would make sense, the magic the boy posssessed...the king was said to have not been born from any land in Arda either...was he from this country that Fainas was from?

 

“Thorin? Are yeh alright lad?” asked Balin cautiously as he came over with two bowls of stew.

 

Thorin looked up at his oldest comrade and nodded. “Balin...I think I have solved my little riddle.”

 

Balin continued to gaze at him.

 

“You know the old tales the best...when Fainas is better...I believe you should tell him about King Meandenbor.”

 

Balin's eyes widened. “But...why?”

 

“I feel that he should know.” said Thorin.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry fruitlessly fought against the monsters created by his mind during this fever. He knew it was a fever dream, for despite all the horrifyingly various orcs and goblins he had seen, none of them had such long forked tongues and eyes that shot out green fire and made this cackling noise that seemed to grip his very soul. No, he knew these weren't real, but the heat of the fires from their eyes still cut straight through him and left him feeling as if he suffered second degree burns. The sky was alight with streaks of lighting and shuddering thunder that shook the ground. Rain as sharp as blades fell to the ground and cut his skin as it made it's way down to the parched and barren earth he stood on, splattering the ground with blood.

 

Suddenly he heard several yells coming from somewhere above him.

 

“ _What do you mean that Bilbo went to get the ponies back from trolls_?”

 

“ _He can't even take on a fifteen year old boy, how is he supposed to take on three trolls_?” came another shout.

 

“ _We have to go and save him_!”

 

“ _But we can't leave Fainas! He's too sick, he can't protect himself_!”

 

Despite the confusion going on through his mind, he knew what was happening, at least a little bit. This was the primary attack, first the trolls and then the orcs, he picked a fine time to be this sick! The dwarves would need to go and help Bilbo all they could, and they would need all the help they could get. At least till Gandalf arrived.

 

With all the mental strength left he had in his body, he formed a small shield around himself, and the dwarves must have noticed this, for they gasped.

 

“ _Do you think he heard u_ s?” came Fili's voice.

 

“ _I believe he has, but we can settle on that later, Fainas, keep that shield up till we get back_.” came Oin's voice.

-=-=-=-=

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later and the strain was already becoming to hard to bear with his poor fevered head. Even as weak as he was he began to panic when he noticed the bubble began to fade away. There had to be something else that he could do,..suddenly a flash of blue skies poked through the storm clouds crashing overhead and gave him a sight of pleasant weather.

 

The color reminded him that while Oin was gone with the other dwarves and Elrond and Celeborn were no where near him at this point, he still had something that could help him.

 

He peeled around the fevered dream and reached for the turquoise stone with his mind. Having found it, he grasped it firmly and soon the dream began to fade away replacing it with a calming scene of the natural pool back at Castle Valor. He was feeling weary and could not gather up the strength to even open his eyes, let alone go and aide the dwarves. All he could do from the distance he was at was send a protective shield hopefully protecting them from what he knew was happening, or at least was going to happen at some point.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Back in the troll camp, the dwarves and Bilbo were stuffed into sacks or tied to a spinning cooking spit. Dwarves are quite used to intense heat, being a people of mostly smithies and all, but one was not quite used to being slowly roasted over an open flame. While it was uncomfortable, and the tongues of the flames bit at their skins, it would be at least two hours before it would kill them.

 

Suddenly, the heat of the flames stopped reaching them, and the cool night air returned to them, despite the fact that the fire was still crackling happily beneath them, unaware of the torture the dwarves were just enduring.

 

Bilbo was trying to stall the trolls as long as he could with the “proper way” to cook dwarves when the trolls themselves noticed something a bit off about the campfire.

 

“Oi, did it just get colder?” came Bert's voice.

 

“Put more wood on that fire!” said William.

 

“I'm tryin' but it just keeps bouncin' off!” said Tom as he dropped wood on the fire, but something was impeeding the wood and was just bouncing away from the fire.

 

The dwarves and Bilbo looked over and down, a faint bubble covering the cooking fire. Recognition streaked through the Company's mind, _Fainas_. Despite being as sick as he was, he was still protecting them. Though Oin and Thorin were the first to think that he had better not be within shouting distance of the troll camp, he had better still be back at their camp.

 

Suddenly a booming voice came to the clearning that they were held in.

 

“ _Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!”_

 

There stood Gandalf, on top of a large boulder haloed by the sun's early morning light, his staff raised.

 

“Who's that?”

 

“No idea?”

 

“Can we eat it too...does that have parasites as well?”

 

Gandalf slammed the staff down, cracking the boulder in half, casting sunlight on the trolls. The trolls tried to shield their eyes and flee the campsite, but the sun's rays began to crack and dry out their skin at such a rapid pace that they were frozen where they stood, and soon, they were nothing more than stone statues of their former selves.

 

The dwarves and Bilbo were safe, thanks to Bilbo's quick thinking, Gandalf''s timely arrival, and the small help that their ill friend provided.

 

They extracted themselves from the spit and their sacks and hurried back to the camp where Fainas was still resting, though the bubble around himself was gone. Will-O-Wisp and Hedwig were still hovering around the lad, and had been slightly startled at the arrival of the dwarves. The Company looked down at the sleeping figure, shock, pride, and frustration evident on their faces.

 

Shock from the fact that the bubble had disappeared from around the boy and leaving him defenseless.

 

Pride from the feeling that the boy could pinpoint their exact location and guess their need despite the fact that he was so ill and not lucid.

 

Frustration played in by the notion that the boy sacrificed himself for a troupe of dwarves and that they would not have been able to get back to save him if something horrifying had happened.

 

But Kili voiced a concern that none of them had considered, or...one that they did not want to even contemplate.

 

“He didn't, he didn't die did he? He's not gasping like he was a while ago.” said Kili nervously.

 

Oin kneeled quickly and placed his head on Fainas' chest and then felt his forehead. “He's alive, and the fever's passed. He's just sleeping...he'll be just fine!”

 

A sigh of relief came across the Company.

 

“Seems you're herbs worked, Gandalf.” said Fili.

 

“That was not my herbs, they are still in my pocket...Fainas conquered this illness on his own.” said Gandalf with a slight smile. “I came straight to aid you, as I had a feeling that some of you may run afoul of what happened to the farmhouse.”

 

“You didn't seem to warn us...” growled Thorin.

 

“I told you to move on, I told you at least twice. I was unaware of the identity of who destroyed this farm, but I knew that the danger was within a reasonable distance at the very least.” said Gandalf with a knowing smile. “Ah, here Fainas awakes at last.”

 

The boy opened his eyes slowly and looked around with a weak smile. “Hello.”

 

“Hello, yerself. How yeh feeling?” asked Oin.

 

“Better, still a little tired...but I think I'm alright.' said Fainas sitting up completely. “What in the world happened to you lot?”

 

“Don't you remember?” asked Ori looking surprised. “You sent us a bubble...”

 

“Did I? I had a dream that you needed help against some sort of fiery...thing. So...I might have sent a bubble over the only hot thing near you.” said Fainas weakly. “Sorry if I didn't do anything but make things worse.”

 

“Well, you stopped us from being cooked...so that has to count for something.” said Fili.

 

“ _Cooked_?'

 

“We'll tell you all about it at another time, but I believe it is best that we move on...particularly to find that cave that the trolls were in.” said Gandalf.

 

“Why?” asked Bilbo. “I personally want to stay far away from anywhere that smells like what they did.”

 

“Ah, but trolls have an unfortunate habit of sometimes keeping their food in the cave with them, saving it for another night, or keeping poor unfortunate souls as...daytime entertainment. Bards and storytellers have been known to be frequent 'guests' of trolls.” said Gandalf. “If you want to stay alive when it comes to trolls, it's best to be quite amusing to them. The longer you keep them happy and amused, the longer you stay alive.”

 

“They didn't want to see if any of us were all that funny or good with a song.” said Bofur.

 

“They were tired of mutton...so a different meat I suppose the prospect of something else to eat was more important than some story or song.” said Bilbo thoughtfully.

 

“How do you know they were tired of mutton?” asked Dwalin.

 

“They were complaining about it before I was caught.” said Bilbo with a faint blush.

 

“Yes, I need to have a word about that with my nephews about that, the next time they _volunteer_ you for anything, go to Balin first.” said Thorin. “The Company would have planned out something a bit more...productive then what _they_ had in mind.”

 

Fili and Kili blushed.

 

They gathered up the camp and restored the saddles to their returned ponies. Gandalf and Dori helped Fainas to stand and get on Will-O-Wisp.

 

“I want you to take it easy, we'll slow the pace down till we get you back up to strength.” said Oin. “Don't want to overexert yourself.”

 

“I think I'll be fine.” said Fainas with a small smile.

 

“Yeh say that now, but I'm sure you'll be singin' a different tune when you've ridden for a few hours.” said Oin sagely.

 

 


	21. Disobeying Orders

They rode towards the trolls' hidden cave, following the large footprints in the earth and the pungent odor that seemed to come from the eastern parts of the forest. They were led to a rocky cliff side where a large opening in the face of the rock. They dismounted the ponies, and horses leaving Ori and Dori to watch them.

 

They strode up to the entrance to the cave and instantly a much heavier waft of the trolls' odor struck their nostrils, causing a few of them to take a staggering step backwards. Fainas himself took several steps back away from the cave's entrance.

 

“Afraid Fainas?” smirked Nori as Fainas knocked into him lightly as he continued to back away from the cave. His answer was given in the form of Fainas hurrying over to a large boulder and becoming physically sick. “Ah...never mind.”

 

“I don't think...I can take going in there right now.” said Fainas weakly as he began to stand back up.

 

“I'll stand out here with the lad.” said Oin leading Fainas away from the cavern. “Let's get you into some fresh air and have you chew a bit of ginger.”

 

“Still sick Fainas?” asked Kili, but Fainas didn't answer back, having been taken away from the cave swiftly.

 

“He's still a mite weak from the illness, I suppose.” said Bilbo thoughtfully. “Though this smell would put a dog off a butcher’s wagon.”

-=-=-=

Oin had taken Harry down away from the cave's entrance and made him drink water in slow sips and had him chew on several bits of ginger roots. He had been almost completely healed thanks to the turquoise stone, he had forgotten that it had quite powerful healing capabilities and was intensely grateful to it. While it could not even hope to bring back the dead, a simple case of food poisoning wouldn't be much of a problem.

 

Though, the stench emanating from the troll hoard seemed to bring about some very sickly feeling in his stomach. Being away from the cave's entrance helped ease the shifting in his stomach, so Oin's prescription of fresh air and sips of water was doing a lot in curing his nausea. For this was a very inconvenient time to fall into any sort of illness or injury.

 

He knew what was coming, it was now only a matter of minutes of when it was going to happen. First they would be meeting Radagast, then they would be running for their very lives against an orc pack. While Harry was happy to meet the seemingly sporadic wizard, he was not so inclined to encounter the orcs that would be following close behind him.

 

Suddenly a crashing through the undergrowth of the forest came to Harry's ears; here came the wizard Radagast himself, he had better steel himself for the rest of the day, it was going to prove to be one heck of a long one.

 

The dwarves, also hearing the din coming from outside the cave, came rushing out, weapons drawn and prepared for another fight. Oin yanked Harry and Bilbo towards the center of the Company, where it was safer for the young and more inexperienced fighters.

 

Harry knew nothing bad was coming as of yet, but he still didn't want to seem that nothing was all that wrong, he was already slipping in the eyes of Thorin and quite possibly Gandalf and a few of the other Company members, best go along with the act.

 

He threw up a tight yet ample shield around the Company, not that Radagast would hurt them, but it kept the hoax up.

 

“Don't strain yerself lad.” came Bofur's voice beside him. “We can defend yeh alright.”

 

Before any of them could prepare sufficiently, Radagast and his sled came busting through the bushes, screaming wildly. “THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!”

 

Gandalf went up to the haggard looking wizard and greeted him warmly at first, but then pulled him off to the side and began to speak with him in private. Thorin gave Nori a signal to try and get as close as he could without alerting the pair of wizards that he was eavesdropping. Though while his attempts were impressive, they did not go unnoticed by the Grey Wizard and he was sent back to the Company with a sheepish grin on his face.

-=-=-=-

The wizards discussed what had brought Radagast to them, but then the conversation turned.

 

“Who is the young man with you? It is not safe to be out in the wild at such a young age.” said Radagast quietly, sending fleeting looks back towards the young man speaking to the dwarves.

 

Gandalf sent a look over to Harry as well, a slightly guilty smile playing on his face. “Ah, that is my new...apprentice.”

 

“Apprentice? But neither you nor I have _ever_ taken on a student.” said Radagast looking at his companion with shock filled eyes.  He then looked back at the young man, this time not hiding the fact that he was doing so. “Though I can easily see why you would keep him within arm’s reach.”

 

“Indeed?” said Gandalf quirking a brow. “Why do you think so?”

 

“Why the stones of course.” said Radagast looking back at Gandalf with a surprised look.

 

Gandalf blinked and turned his head towards the direction of his young ward, he could not see the faint glow of the stones at this time of the day, could Radagast see them? He was always an odd fellow...but how did he see it while he currently couldn't?

 

“You don't think it's _him_ do you?” whispered Radagast excitedly.

 

“It is possible, there are strange goings on in this world.” said Gandalf thoughtfully. “But it would be unfair to him to pin all of our hopes upon him, he is only a fifteen-year-old boy.”

 

Radagast did a comical double take and sputtered. “ _Fif-Fifteen?_ _”_

 

Before Gandalf could respond, a howl crept through the clearing and gripped at the traveler's hearts.

 

“Was that.... was that a wolf?” asked Bilbo fearfully. “Are there wolves out there?”

 

“Wolf, no, that was not a wolf...” said Bofur, his eyes wide.

 

“That was...” said Harry looking around swiftly. “A _warg_.”

 

Then he saw it, it was creeping it's way downward towards the dwarves and was about to pounce on poor Bofur. He threw a protective shield around the dwarves and with a wave of his hand brought a thick stalagmite shooting up from the ground directly beneath the warg. The beast died instantly from being impaled through its chest.

 

Suddenly, two more came bounding down the small hills and with the combined efforts of Kili, Dwalin, Gloin and Thorin, they were brought down before anyone could be injured.

 

“Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind.” growled Thorin.

 

“Orc _pack_?” said Bilbo stunned

 

While Gandalf turned towards Thorin and berated him with questions on his discretion, Harry looked around and noticed Will-O-Wisp coming down swiftly with Ori and Dori close behind. “The ponies, they've bolted!” called Ori.

 

“One horse will not bear us all.” said Dwalin looking at Will-O-Wisp.

 

“She tried to keep them all close, but they all panicked.” said Dori, “I had never seen a horse try and wrangle its own kind before.”

 

“Now's not the time to be impressed.” said Dwalin sourly.

 

Hedwig came fluttering down to where Harry was and landed on his shoulder, hooting loudly.

 

“Think she's warning us that there are more on the way, we'll need to get going...now.” said Harry.

 

“We'll be run down; we can't best an orc pack in a foot race.” said Balin.

-=-=-=-

 

“I'll draw them off!” said Radagast and Fainas.

 

“No!” said the Company and Radagast looking at the young man.

 

“I can ride Will-O-Wisp in another direction with Mr. Radagast taking another way. They won't even think to go after a _third_ party.” said Fainas quickly.

 

“Absolutely not!” scolded Gandalf..

 

“Think about it, if I'm on horseback, I have a much better chance of getting away from anything than being on foot at this point.” said Fainas.

 

“Hate to be the one to agree with him on this, but he has a point. I don't rightly fancy his chances being on foot when he's still recovering.” said Oin. “But I would rather him not lead away anything and just stick with us.”

 

“We don't have time to argue or debate this! I'll try and find you later.” said Fainas climbing onto Will-O-Wisp's back. “Sorry, but I'm going either way, that way, all of us have a better chance of surviving this.”

 

He turned Will-O-Wisp around to go in the direction they had come in earlier that day when Gandalf stopped him.

 

“Wait Fainas, take this map. Meet us here when it is safe.” said Gandalf pointing to a valley on the map. “Don't do anything rash, protect yourself and _only_ yourself.” he added firmly.

 

Fainas said nothing and took off with Radagast going in the opposite direction.

 

“I don't like this.” said Dori watching Fainas gallop away. “I don't like this at all.”

 

“None of us do, but with some luck, Radagast and his rabbits will draw off more of them and Fainas can get away as free as a bird.” said Balin. “With those shields of his, he should be fine.”

 

“Ah, fellows...” said Fili uncertainly. They all turned towards the Durin Prince and looked to where he was standing. Fili tossed a rock lightly into the air and when it came back down, it bounced off of something unseen about three feet above them. “He left us a shield.”

 

“Taller than me or not, I'm going to take that boy over my knee when I see him!” growled Thorin darkly.

 

“Come, we must hurry.” said Gandalf leading the dwarves away from the clearing that they were currently standing in.

-=-=-=-

Harry galloped through the open plains, doing his best to lead the orc pack that trailed after him far away from the dwarves. They were not interested in him in the slightest so it took a little convincing on his part to get them to take on the chase. Harry had used the jade stone to take possession of a few of their blades and have them attack their owners. The remaining orcs had seen this and took after him, either for some revenge on their comrades, or just something to keep them occupied.

 

He was not above killing a few when he had the chance and took every opportunity that he could get his hands on. While he had six or so orc riders after him to start with, their numbers soon dwindled down to none by the time the afternoon had come around. He could sense that the bubble surrounding the Company was drawing closer to where he was. He didn't think he was getting close to where Gandalf was leading the Company, but he supposed riding around haphazardly and whacking orc and warg bodies was drawing him closer to his friends than he intended.

 

He spurred Wil-O-Wisp onward towards where the dwarves were. He wasn't all that confident he could remember the way to Rivendell and he couldn't even begin to hope to read this map that was in his pack. If he had been left to his own devices the first time he had come to Middle Earth, he would have been hopelessly lost, it didn't help that Harry couldn't read elvish, which is what this map was written in. He wasn’t willing to tell the dwarves that he was partially bluffing when it came to following them by remembering the map. He could follow the map, but it would have include some help from one of the stones.

 

He heard a screeching sound that drew his attention, a cry of pain. Thankfully that wasn't one of the Company, but if he could hear it, then the rest of the orcs could and were going to be drawn to it. Using the Beryl stone, he could see clear out in the distance he could still see Radagast going around with his sled of rabbits, but the orcs were slowly pulling off him and out to chase down whatever caused that cry.

 

They were now aware of the dwarves nearby. Harry would have to hurry if he wanted to do more help than what he was already doing.

 

He and Will-O-Wisp galloped faster until they came to where the Company was surrounded by a dozen or so orc riders. They leaped off the stone they were standing on and down onto the grass in the middle of the orc pack circle.

 

“FAINAS!” shouted the Company.

 

Harry drew his sword once again and charged the warg riders.

 

“No you fool!” shouted Dwalin. “You'll be killed!”

 

Harry, mentally using the opal (disregarding what the dwarves saw at this point or not), rushed at the orc and with a mighty swing of his sword sliced the orc's head clean off before it could even raise its own weapon.

-=-=-=-

Dori tried to run towards the lad and bring him closer to the rest of the Company when a staggering sight came to him. There was a bright shimmering light of soft rainbow speckles in the air. He moved his hand to shield his eyes but found them to move with such slow speed that he was almost convinced that he was swimming on dry land.

 

He looked over at Fainas and saw that he himself was moving at such an alarming speed that he was sure was physically impossible. His arms moved like lightning as he struck at the orcs surrounding him and Will-O-Wisp herself was even faster than that.

 

What sort of magic was this?

 

“Go, Dori! Go!” shouted Harry as he turned towards Dori to look down at him.

 

Dori gazed at the lad, his mind stunned.

 

With a gesture, Fainas pushed back Dori with a blast of wind, knocking him back to his little brothers.

 

“Come on!” said Ori pulling Dori along. “Fainas!”

 

“Will-O-Wisp can't go down there, go ahead, I'll hold them off.” shouted Fainas.

 

“Get over here now!” shouted Thorin as he shoved the last of the dwarves down the hole.

 

Once again, Fainas sent a blast of wind back. Thorin was expecting it and dug his feet into the rocks. What he was not expecting was Fainas to manipulate the stones around him and send him sprawling down the hole, accidentally twisting the dwarf king's ankle.

 

“Arrgh! Fainas!” shouted the Dwarf King towards the opening above him.

 

They heard a new sound coming towards their hiding place, the galloping of more hooves, more screeches and the whinnying of a horse.

 

“Fainas!” shouted Gandalf.

 

But Fainas did not reply, the only thing that was sent in lieu of any response was the body of an orc sent tumbling down, a feathered arrow lodged in its head.

 

Dwalin helped Thorin to his feet and they both looked down at the arrow sticking out of the orc's skull. Thorin yanked it out and looked at the feathers and shaft.

 

“Elves.” muttered Thorin, tossing the arrow aside.

 

“So Fainas was captured by the elves?” said Fili swiftly, drawing one of his many blades.

 

“If the elves have him, then they have not captured him, but saved him.” said Gandalf shortly. “They will take him to Rivendell where he will be safe, far safer than gallivanting across the plains by himself.”

 

“This tunnel keeps going, do we follow it?' came Nori's voice.

 

“Follow it, of course!” said Bofur after watching Kili and Ori try and scale the wall before them, back to where Fainas was last seen. “We cannot go any other way!”

 

“Do you really think Fainas is safe?” asked Bilbo quietly as he and the wizard followed the dwarves through the tunnel. Not noticing that the limping Thorin in front of him was listening. “That he's with the elves?”

 

“I dearly hope so, Bilbo.” said Gandalf quietly. “I dearly hope so.”


	22. Arriving in Rivendell

They made their way down to the front steps of Rivendell where a tall, dark haired elf came to greet them. Dori pulled Ori behind him and kept a close eye on the elf descending the stairs as well as the motionless guards that stood on either side.

 

“Ah, Lindir!” said Gandalf cheerfully, he strode forward and greeted the elf. “I would like to have a word with Lord Elrond...if he is available.”

 

The elf known as Lindir looked a bit uncomfortable at first. “I must apologize, Mithrandir, but my Lord Elrond is not here.”

 

“Where is he, if not here?” asked Gandalf in a more serious tone.

 

Then they heard the clipping of several horse hooves from behind them. Gandalf smiled to himself as he turned and saw a small hunting party of elves coming down the path to the Last Homely House. He and Bilbo heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Fainas in the middle of the party, yet directly behind Elrond. He appeared to be unharmed, and was looking around with a relaxed look on his face, so it told the stubborn dwarves that he was _not_ being held captive.

 

“Lord Elrond.” said Gandalf as Elrond neared him.

 

“Gandalf, good to see you, old friend.” said Elrond with a placating smile. “You've certainly arrived in quite a dramatic fashion. Duina, please take the child somewhere he can rest.” he looked up at the still mounted boy and held out his hand to assist him down. “He must...”

 

“He's with _us_.” growled Thorin.

 

Elrond froze and then turned his gaze from the boy, to the dwarves, to Bilbo and then back to Gandalf.

 

“He is traveling with us.” repeated Dwalin slowly. “Get over here, lad.”

 

Fainas looked between Elrond and the dwarves and slowly began to dismount Will-O-Wisp. Elrond extended his hand to help the lad down, and being the polite lad that he was, he took Elrond's hand (to the dwarves' annoyance) and jumped down to the ground. He stumbled slightly and gripped Elrond's arm for support.

 

“Fainas!” shouted Kili and Fili as they hurried over.

 

“I'm alright, just a little tired.” said Fainas with a small yet reassuring smile.

 

“From that...?' said Fili but stopped when Dwalin struck the back of his head.

 

“Get over here, Fainas, you and I need to have a talk.” said Thorin with a growl as he leaned slightly on Balin.

 

“As you do with me, but we can wait, surely, Thorin. Elrond, may we impose upon your hospitality. We are quite weary and have not had anything to eat since well last night.” said Gandalf smoothly.

 

Elrond kept his hand placed firmly over top Fainas', keeping him from being dragged off by Kili and Ori. “Of course, are any of you injured? I...”

 

“We can take care...” interrupted Dwalin, but stopped when Balin nudged him.

 

“Our leader is injured, but I can tend to him, if given the space and the freedom to do so.” said Oin stepping forward and patting Thorin on the shoulder. He smiled when he saw Fainas' eyes turn to Thorin swiftly. “I believe it's just a sprain, but I want to get a good look at it.”

 

“Then you shall have all that you need, and your...Company...can rest here for as long as you like. Now, Fainas was it? Let's take you and Thorin to our Healing room, you both will need a bit of rest, and then we will have food prepared.”

 

With a tight grip on Fainas' arm, he led the way up the stairs, but not before turning to Gandalf and giving him a knowing look, but said nothing as he continued up.

 

“What was that look for, Gandalf?” asked Bilbo.

 

“No doubt he will want me to explain how it was that Fainas was left behind...and then I in turn will ask Fainas what brought him to the clearing.” said Gandalf with a sigh.

-=-=-=-

Thorin glared at the elves that had gathered in the room where both he and Fainas were resting. While the Company had come to keep together in the Elven Lord's house, there were several elves that were interested in the fact that there was a young child in Rivendell and they wanted to meet the child for themselves.

 

Elves were the same as dwarves in the regard that children were a rarity and even if it were a child of man, they were given quite a bit of affection and pampering.

 

But...Fainas was _theirs._

 

Dori started developing a twitch every time one of the elves touched the boy's hair, pulling it away from his face and Dwalin was growling under his breath at the concerned voices that spoke of the lad's previous illness.

 

“That's enough.” came Elrond's voice as he returned with a bowl of warm water for Oin and Thorin and a clean set of clothes for Fainas. “Here you are, Master Oin, I placed ethelas in the water, as I saw you pull some out of your bag. You may take whatever herbs you would like before you leave.” said Elrond with a smile.

 

Oin stared at the elf, and bowed slightly. “Thank you, Lord Elrond, you are most generous.”

 

Elrond bowed back and turned towards Fainas. “Your clothes are filthy, here.” he said placing the clothes down beside the boy.

 

“Th-Thank you.” said Fainas with a shy smile.

 

“Now, I believe the reason you were unstable is that you are quite hungry.” said Elrond with a smile. “I hope that you all join me for dinner. But first, Gandalf, I want a word.”

 

Once the elves had left Fainas' side, Gloin went and dragged the boy over to where they were all standing or sitting.

 

“We want to talk to you, boy.” growled Thorin as he pulled Fainas down on the bed with him.

 

Fainas at least had the decency to look ashamed. “I... I know you told me to just protect myself, but I...”

 

“I know that you used that shield to come to find us.” said Thorin still frowning. “You should have stayed far away from us and went to wherever Gandalf had pointed to on the map...though I have a feeling that it was here that he was pointing to.”

 

“I... I don't know...” said Fainas.

 

“What do you mean that you ‘don’t' know’?” asked Balin.

 

“I.......” he muttered the last few bits.

 

“Didn't catch that lad.” said Bofur with a small smile.

 

“I... can’t read a map, I never learned how, didn't help that it was in a funny language on top of that.” said Fainas with a blush.

 

“But how did you find Gandalf? Or...anywhere?” said Ori looking at the young man in shock.

 

“Lucky?” said Fainas still blushing.

 

Dwalin slapped a hand to his face and shook his head. “Well, he managed to bluff us, guess he couldn’t follow us if he was left behind…. Nevertheless, we're gonna have to teach you...But don't think we're going to forget that you deliberately disobeyed us.”

 

Fainas kept looking down. “I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you...” said Fainas touching the injured ankle of the dwarf king lightly.

 

Thorin sighed. “The injury is not what we are worried about, it's you putting yourself into such danger like that. We told you to run, and to not charge at them, you disregarded that and did what _you_ thought you should do. You need to trust in _our_ judgment, you were very lucky that these _elves_ are _friends_ of Gandalf.”

 

“But...I can...” said Fainas.

 

“We know you can perform magic, but that magic has a tendency to drain you of your strength. And if you are weak, then we will have to use precious resources to keep you safe.” said Balin easily. “You cannot rely only on magic when you have two good arms to wield a sword and a shield with.”

 

Fainas smiled slightly but nodded.

 

“Good, now to come up with a fitting punishment...” said Thorin with a smirk.

 

“P-Punishment?” said Fainas looking at the dwarf king swiftly, the smile disappearing.

 

“For disobeying...I should think...a few training rounds with Dwalin should be adequate.”

 

Kili and Fili both groaned loudly. “That's a big punishment, uncle...”

 

“Can't I just say sorry and promise to never do it again?” replied Fainas quickly.

 

“Not unless you want an even worse punishment.” said Thorin.

 

“No thank you.” said Fainas quickly.

-=-=-=-=-

If Harry could describe dinner in one word, that word would be _awkward_. Elrond did not know right off the bat that the table where all the dwarves were sitting had no meat dishes on it whatsoever but was laced with greens, fruits and nuts. He had kept his table where he was eating with Gandalf full of traditional and meat less dishes but with Thorin not saying anything, most likely out of the last bit of politeness that he had, he refrained from mentioning it so Elrond did not order anything else.

 

Harry had to excuse himself once he saw the others not touching the food that was before them. Except for Bifur, he was willing to give it a bit of a try, but he was the only one.

 

Harry stood to go to the kitchens and make some...dwarven approved dishes when Elrond looked over to him.

 

“Lad? Where are you going, you have not touched your dinner yet.” said Elrond pointing to the plate before him.

 

“Ah, I'll be right back...” said Harry with a sheepish smile, as he stood up.

 

As he left, he noticed Thorin give Nori a significant look and then the dwarven thief followed him quietly.

 

Harry had expected this, as Thorin's rules for himself and Bilbo seemed to carry over from Bree to Rivendell. Bilbo was once again visibly irritated by the restrictions placed on him and had to deal with a scoffing Gloin every time he was approached by an elf. But now, Harry was apparently out and alone, with no one to keep an eye on him and his tongue.

 

Harry was only going to go to the kitchens to make them food, but he did suppose that he was going to have to ask for directions, he couldn't let it be known that he knew the ins and outs of the place already, especially having “never been there before.”

 

He stopped a passing elf with what he hoped looked like a charming smile. “Excuse me, but...where are the kitchens?”

 

The elf looked a bit surprised. “Dinner is being served as we speak? Should I take you to where the other guests are dining?”

 

“Ah...no... I’m...the dwarves eat more meat then they do vegetables and fruits. They're pretty hungry, but I think they won't settle for that. If you have some venison or chicken...I think I can come up with something pretty quickly...”

 

The elf elevated one of his sculpted brows in suspicion, but smiled softly after a moment. “It's just down this way, Willadow might not like it if you were just take food without asking.”

 

“I'll be sure to get permission before I take anything.” said Harry bowing slightly. “Thank you very much.”

-=-=-=

Nori followed their young wizard down to where a spacious and open air kitchen was housed. He felt a little touched that Fainas was more concerned about them eating the food that they liked as opposed to settling for what their _hosts_ prepared for them.

 

He walked right up to one of the elves and asked her (“That's a _her_ right?” thought Nori) and asked if he could have a bit of meat for the dwarves. She seemed genuinely upset that she hadn't made any meat dishes for the dwarves. That shocked Nori just a bit, but he was swiftly over it.

 

He settled into place and waited for Fainas to finish whatever he was doing, he hoped it had more meat than anything else, but with all the vegetables that the lad seemed to be eyeing, it wasn't going to be likely.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“If I may inquire, why are you traveling with a child?” asked Elrond leaning over to talk to Gandalf quietly after Bofur's performance. While he was slightly perturbed by the creation of the food fight, he was more interested in the nature of the young man that accompanied them. 

 

“Well...” said Gandalf chuckling nervously. “He in fact came _looking_ for me. I myself couldn't let him go about the wilds of Middle Earth alone...”

 

“ _Why_ did he come looking for you?” pressed Elrond.

 

“He...He is a... a wizard, Lord Elrond.” said Gandalf.

 

Elrond stared at the Grey Wizard in shock. “What?”

 

“I know; it was quite a shock to myself as well. He claims that he is from a country far across the sea, and there is apparently quite a bit more people who can wield magic. He seems reluctant to tell us much about his homeland, as...well, we do become a bit upset by the tales of his past and he himself has some...less than happy memories of his childhood.”

 

“His childhood? He is still _in_ his childhood.” said Elrond sternly “Why was he looking for you?” he repeated.

 

“It seems that...he aspires to train under me.” said Gandalf with a humble smile.

 

Elrond looked at the wizard in disbelief. “But surely...he meant to train under Saruman, you do not take on students. You do not have the, well, the structure that the inexperienced need.”

 

“I had asked about him perhaps meaning Saruman, but he was most adamant about training under me. He did not want to be confined to Isengard, instead he wanted to learn by experience, and on the move.”

 

“But he is a child, Gandalf, he cannot make those decisions for himself.” pressed Elrond. “He is far too young to be out in the wild, let alone on one of _your_ adventures. He should be someplace safe, the Shire, Lothlorien... _here_...”

 

Thorin, who had been listening to the conversation snarled at the names of the elvish kingdom of Lothlorien named. Where were they when Moria fell, why did they not send them help? The tragedy of the battle might not have been so horrible if they had just...

 

“I realize that, and in fact that is one of the reasons I have come here. The travels we will take...I fear that we may run into more foul things than a small pack of orcs, I would quite like it if I could house Fainas here...till my current journey is over.”

 

Thorin sent the wizard a fierce look. Did they not discuss this already, _repeatedly?_

 

Elrond nodded immediately, “Of course but...”

 

“Here we are.” came Fainas' voice.

 

Every one turned and saw Fainas and Nori coming in with two platters each of what looked like meat skewered by thin bits of wood.

 

“What in the world is that, Fainas?” asked Gloin.

 

“Well, Mr. Gloin, these are what my country calls: Kabobs.” said Fainas with a bright smile.

 

“I'm seeing vegetables in with the meat...is it like a stew without the broth?” asked Kili.

 

Fainas froze for a moment and looked down at the food in his hands, “Interesting idea, I suppose that could be what it is...here you are.”

 

Elrond looked over at the boy with confusion and then looked at the table before all the dwarves. He closed his eyes in exasperation, there was no meat on the table, dwarves were not known for their love of greens and fruits, why was there no meat provided?

 

He looked over to an elf who was slinking back against one of the statues with a sheepish smile on his face, one look from Elrond and the elf left the dining area, with a silent promise that he would be speaking to the elf lord later.

 

The dish that Fainas had brought up was met with quite the enthusiastic groans of pleasure as his dwarven guests were given a meal that they themselves could enjoy...it was only unfortunate that they had to resort to passive retaliation, but it would be a meal they would be talking about for decades if not centuries to come after their dwarven guests left.

 

Also it was a good lesson for him to make sure what was going to be served for dinner that night. Being completely prepared would avoid quite a bit of a mess to clean later on, he only hoped that they felt they had made their point quite clear and that they didn't need to do anything further.

 

That and hoped he was able to get all the food debris off the various statues and furniture before dinner the next night.


	23. A Birthday Surprise

The dwarves were feeling a bit put out by the non-dwarf members of their Company. If it wasn't Bilbo socializing with almost every single elf that walked by and begging for stories or song, (and they _agreeing_ to such things and leading him away from the safety of the Company!) it was Fainas being...Fainas.

 

He was constantly being fussed over by the elves that seemed taken with the lad, and Lord Elrond himself seemed to be so interested in the lad that the boy's time was almost completely spoken for and that wasn't the worse part; the worse part was that he was gently interrogated about almost every little nature of his homeland and the different abilities that one would possess. He even went so far as to give them the name of a city of his country, “Lundun” or something like that. While he didn't divulge anything to the elves that he hadn't already told the dwarves, (minus the name of a city) he wasn't giving them the silent treatment like they had hoped he would.

 

The worst part came in their opinion when Fainas made mention aloud on how it was his birthday. Before the dwarves could put a hold on his tongue, one of the elves made to ask the most damning question: How old he was.

 

When he had said sixteen, a few of the elves gripped the pillar they were standing beside, others gasped loudly, and one even went to go and tell Lord Elrond himself. In his unflappable innocence, he didn’t seem to see the problem and merely walked away with a smile on his face, mentioning something about making himself something to celebrate his birthday.

 

The dwarves had known about his birthday and each of them had put together something to give him as a present. A child with no family around him, and it being his birthday…and not a bad lad to know in the slightest, they wanted this day to remind him that there was some that did not deem him a “waste of space” as he was called by his detestable uncle. Bilbo had to be told of normal Men customs, as they discovered that hobbit birthday celebrations were slightly different then their own, but with all the information that Fainas tended to have on Hobbits, he would surely be giving the burglar something at the very least.

 

The elves had also decided to take part in his birthday, they had prepared a feast, (the dwarves were secretly pleased that they were going to provide meat this time) and they were going to sing many songs and tell many tales. The dwarves didn’t see anything extraordinary special about what they were planning, as they did that almost every night.

 

Gandalf himself was going to set off a few of his specially made fireworks that he had kept stored away in Rivendell, as it was sometimes dangerous to just carry around the ingredients for his “whizz-poppers”. So Elrond graciously allowed him to keep some of them in the Hidden Valley, lest he would hear of the wizard suddenly exploding in bright colors of sparks when attacked on the road.

 

When they finally found the lad, he was down into the kitchens and baking away. He had bowls of what looked like fluffy white cream and hollowed out cakes on several different plates. His person was covered head to toe in what appeared to be flour and he was shaking his finger at his owl who seemed to be sitting innocently on the windowsill.

 

“If Willadow catches you in here she’s going to ask one of the archers to come after you!” scolded Fainas. “I said I would give you a bit of fish later.”

 

“She being a ruddy menace as usual?” asked Dwalin with a laugh.

 

“I’d disagree with you, but you’re partially right, she’s normally not like this.” said Fainas. “She’s acting like Pig…”

 

“Pig?” asked Fili looking confused.

 

“Pig…short for Pigwidgeon, it’s the name of my friend’s pet owl.” said Fainas.

 

“Are owls a popular pet where you come from?” asked Ori innocently.

 

“Ah…yes in a way, we use them to deliver messages from one person to another.” said Fainas. “She’s never lost a letter before.”

 

“And this…’Pig’?” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“Hmm…” Fainas tapped his chin thoughtfully. He noticed a small bowl of berries on the table and picked on of them up. He let it rest calmly in the palm of his hand. “Imagine this berry is Hedwig, she’s calm…collected…and really doesn’t get herself into trouble…I don’t know what has made her so…excitable, but that’s neither here nor there. Pigwidgeon is like this,” He placed his other hand a few inches above his palm bearing the berry. Suddenly, what looked like a small whirlwind began spinning the berry in midair causing it to thrash about in the air. “Chaotic, uninhibited, noisy…and mindless. My friend Ron is very lucky if he can get his mail once a week.”

 

Balin stared at the berry turning in the air, “Not a very reliable messenger.”

 

“He’s adorable and eager, that’s about all he’s got going for him.” said Fainas with a small smile.

 

They looked back to the cakes as Fainas popped the berry into his mouth. “What are you making?”

 

Fainas followed their gaze, “It’s a pastry that’s popular in my country, it’s called a Cauldron Cake, it took me a while to get it to look like a cauldron and I didn’t have all the things I needed to make the right filling, but it still tastes alright. Bombur’s already going to try one, would any of the rest of you…?”

 

Bombur, Kili, Ori, Bilbo, Bofur and Fili were the first ones to try the pastries and the sight of the largest dwarf reaching for another pastry had most of the rest of them grabbing onto a cake for themselves. Thorin and Balin were the ones that delayed their hands.

 

“The elves have some sort of…feast for you tonight, while dwarves and apparently hobbits also have feasts…we’ll settle for the gift giving, after the meal.” said Balin with a smile.

 

“You don’t need to.” said Fainas swiftly.

 

“It’s tradition, and while you may not be a dwarf, while you’re in our Company, we will treat you like one of us.” said Balin.

 

Fainas looked over to Bilbo with a nervous chuckle. “I don’t have anything for _you_ though.”

 

“I knew he would know.” said Nori with a smirk.

 

“Don’t you worry about it; this pastry was gift enough.” said Bilbo wiping his face on a clean embroidered handkerchief.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

That night, the elves did in fact have a large feast to celebrate the life of the young man and then it was followed with Gandalf’s spectacular firework show. The dwarves were impressed with the colorful displays as were the elves and the hobbit…Fainas seemed to not be too overly surprised by such things.

 

“Do they have fireworks where you come from?” asked Bofur after everyone but Fainas had fallen back when a firework had gotten a bit closer than expected to the crowd watching.

 

“We do, but I have to say, our fireworks aren’t nearly as fine as his.” said Fainas with a bright smile. “I really liked those butterflies, those you don’t see back home.”

 

“How do they make them?” asked Ori interestedly.

“I don’t know, wasn’t my social class to know.” said Fainas with a small smile.

 

Once Gandalf had rejoined them, and most of the elves had dispersed, the dwarves brought Fainas over to the fireside and started to give him their presents.

 

Dori was first, he had to admit that there was little to not time to actually make it, but he gave Fainas one of his softer, warmer blankets to sleep with, with a promise to make him a new one when they had the completed the quest.

 

“I’ll need some better cloth than what I have on my person now, but I promise you will have it.” said Dori with a smile. “Can’t have you getting ill again.” he added in a whisper.

 

Ori came next with a beautifully drawn picture of Fainas riding atop Will-O-Wisp in a dramatic pose with Hedwig flying overhead. Fainas smiled when he saw it.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever looked so… _regal_ before.” chuckled Fainas.

 

Fili and Kili looked over his shoulder at the picture, “You just need a little bit of practice, maybe someday you’ll live up to Ori’s depiction of you.” said Kili with an impish grin.

 

Kili and Fili were next, they had both come up with a present together and had spent the time since he told them when his birthday was, making the present. It was a beautifully crafted stone knife with an ornate wooden handle. They had split the work evenly that they could finish it well before the appointed day and then sharpen it for his immediate use if he so wished.

 

“We’ll even show you how to make one for yourself if you’d like.” said Fili.

 

“That would be amazing!” said Fainas happily.

 

“One rule though, no magic.” said Kili.

 

“Has to be by hand.” said Fili.

 

Bofur and Bifur presented him with a pipe and a flute. Dori just about snatched the pipe away when Bofur stopped him. “It’s not a working pipe, it’s only hollow at the bowl, it’s just something to look at. When you turn seventy I’ll give you the real thing.”

 

“I think by seventy I’ll be too old to even start.” said Fainas with a smile.

 

Bifur’s flute was one similar to Bofur’s and he had offered to teach Fainas how to play, as it was him who taught Bofur in the first place.

 

“He’s a good teacher, and he doesn’t even mind it if you hit the wrong notes, as long as you find your way back at some point or create something new in the process.” said Bofur with a wink.

 

Bombur’s present was a wrapped handkerchief of biscuits that he had made down in the elvish kitchens himself. And if Bombur made them, you knew they were going to be good, especially if there were only twenty of them left out of the three dozen he supposedly had made.

 

Nori had given him a pair of gloves, but inside was a hidden set of lock picks with a tiny note saying that he would teach him how to use them, away from Dori of course.

 

Oin had given him a small pouch to keep whatever healing/cooking herbs he would happen to see out in the wild, and would offer to tell him about the plants if he happened to find one of real significance. His brother Gloin also gave him a pouch, this one was to keep money in, as he had earned quite a few silver pennies thus far and his pouch might be getting a bit full.

 

Dwalin had only a smirk on his face and that his present to Fainas was that he would let him get one strike in with his staff. Balin had shook his head, but the Durin Princes were adamant that that was perhaps the best gift he could ever give a person. Balin himself had given Fainas the gift of knowledge as opposed to the gift of violence and had offered to teach him how to read maps, just in case he was to find himself on his own later on down the years.

 

Bilbo had offered his services in the ways of patching whatever rips or tears he had in his garments throughout the journey, and had even stitched up a small tear he had in his tunic from the sparring session with Dwalin the day prior.

 

Thorin was the last to present any sort of present, but he took the young man aside and spoke to him quietly.

 

“Fili and Kili are my heirs.” he said plainly.

 

Fainas looked at him confusedly.

 

“I cannot see myself now marrying, I’ve been told that I…” said Thorin.

 

“Have the emotional range of a teaspoon?” quipped Fainas.

 

“Do you want the present or not?”

 

“Sorry.” Fainas smiled.

 

“I will not have children, I raised Fili and Kili and they were about all I could handle…” continued Thorin, looking slightly uncomfortable. “But…while I already have heirs to my throne, I’m not above…taking on a new charge…”

 

Fainas’ smile slid off his face.

 

“What are you…trying to say?”

 

Thorin reached into a small pouch hanging on his hip, and brought out a small bead. “We dwarves do not have children often, if we happen to see a child who is homeless and parentless, we will take them into our families and raise them. This…is an adoption bead. I know that you have a godfather, and I will not take his place, but I would like to take care of you while you are in Arda.”

 

Fainas blinked a few times, unable to come up with a witty retort. “I…I…”

 

“I know that you are under Gandalf’s tutelage, not that he’s done much as I will repeatedly say, but I hope that when we reclaim the Lonely Mountain, that can be called your home as well, as well as the Blue Mountains.” said Thorin.

 

Fainas’ eyes seemed to fill with unshed tears. “B-But you don’t know everything about me, I haven’t…I can’t tell…”

 

Thorin shook his head. “And you know little to nothing about me, we are almost on the same page of the same book. Even if I never learn all there is to know about you, I would sleep easier knowing that you were protected by the House of Durin, any dwarf that would come to you would give you a respective berth and would lay down their axes to protect you.”

 

“Gandalf and I have already spoken about this, and we are in agreement that there should be someone else to keep an eye on you if he should step out of the quest for a bit that you were to be taken care of.” said Thorin. “Admittedly that was several days ago, but we made the agreement and I am not backing out of it now.”

 

Fainas seemed to lose whatever hold he had on his emotions, and began to cry softly. Thorin, somewhat expecting this event, reached up and patted Fainas on the back. “I’ll braid this in your hair now if you would like. Or would you like the argue about not having a choice in the matter again.” he said with a smirk.

 

Fainas swallowed down the rest of his tears and smiled. “Wouldn’t make a difference what I thought, would it?”

 

“Not really?” said Thorin with a small smile.

=-=-=-=-=

When they came back to the group, Fili and Kili were the first to see the bead hanging from a braid beside his left ear. They rushed over and when they saw the runes on the bead they laughed joyfully and clapped him on the back.

 

“Hello, cousin!” said Kili.

 

“You do know, that now you can’t really tease Uncle anymore.” said Fili. “He can really lay on the punishment now.”

 

Fainas looked over to Thorin warily, who was now smirking. “Well…nuts…”

 

The rest of the dwarves laughed loudly.

 

Dori came over to inspect the braiding and nodded in satisfaction. “Do you know what to do with that braid lad?”

 

“Um…not really, was there something special? He hadn’t mentioned that yet.” said Fainas with a slight blush.

 

“Every night, before you go to bed, you’re supposed to have uncle take out the braid, and he’ll keep the bead, then in the morning, you have to go to him and he’ll rebraid it.” said Kili.

 

“Why not have the bead in all night?” asked Fainas.

 

“Well, the braid itself is a looser one than what most of our braids are, so they have to be redone every morning and night, that way you two can get used to being around each other, talk and other things.” said Fili.

 

“Oh…” said Fainas tugging the braid ever so slightly, “That makes sense…what’s wrong?” he asked as everyone around him flinched.

 

“Ah…don’t pull your braid…or anyone else’s.” said Nori carefully.

 

“Can’t I touch it?” asked Fainas.

 

“You can touch it all you like, just don’t yank on it, we’ll tell you when you’re older…” said Dori.

 

“So…” said Fainas with a deadpanned look. “If we go by your age of maturity…I’ve got about sixty to go or so?”

 

“Aye.” said the group together minus Bilbo.

 

Fainas put his hands to his face and groaned.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry sat on the windowsill of his and Gandalf’s room, twirling the place where his braid was earlier on his finger. Gandalf had not mentioned this part; he had clearly known about this development. He had even commented on it before he had retired to bed, reminding him to go and see Thorin before he retired for the evening.

 

He now had definite proof that Gandalf was omitting certain truths about the travels he had taken, either so that the adventure would not be so boring to him, or so that he was apparently free to make his own choices and choose his own words.

 

He felt a bubble of happiness when he touched that place in his hair now, the same sort of happiness that he felt when he was with Strider or Lord Celeborn. He knew he felt sort of guilty, but it wasn’t a feeling that he got from Sirius, Remus or even Dumbledore. These people knew nothing about his parents, so didn’t have all those fond memories that really didn’t involve him, but they were caring about him…. Which made him leaving them all behind that much harder…and the end of this journey, even more tragic to him.


	24. Talk of Kings

The next day, they were hoping that Fainas would decide to keep close to the dwarves, as he was now adopted into the Royal family, but to their chagrin he was spirited away by the elves once again, and apparently a very important one. He was a tall, fair elf with rich golden hair that fell down past his waist. He took the young man by the arm and led him to the library, where he would teach the young man a bit of elvish, both letters and speech.  Balin and Thorin were concerned about the decision of such an elf to teach young Fainas, as he was obviously someone of great power…why were they using such a figure as a _teacher_?

 

To ease their concerns that he would be manipulated by this elf or any other, a dwarf was always tasked with sitting nearby so that he could eavesdrop on the conversation and keep tabs on the adopted wizard. While most were eager to protect the young man, this task was mostly kept to either Balin or Ori.

 

Ori, who had more of an understanding of elvish than quite a few dwarves, (both in the Company and in the Blue Mountains, his only rival in this area was Balin himself) overheard Elrond speaking to this golden haired elf about how Fainas was either unconsciously blocking most of his thoughts from the elven lord or perhaps they (his people) were naturally adept at keeping mental invaders out. Elrond had mentioned that while Fainas had allowed him into parts of his mind, he had instinctively either had blank spots or had blocked him out of places. He also mentioned that despite his gift, the ability to foretell the future about some people, he could not divine what was going to happen to Fainas. That caused the golden haired elf to drop his quill nearly upsetting the ink pot next to Fainas’ writings and for Ori to gasp softly.

 

It was as if his future in Arda had stopped suddenly, sometime reasonable soon after arriving in Rivendell.

 

Ori was not quite as concerned about the Elven Lord reading their thoughts, as they had known that both he and the Lady of the Golden Wood could do such things, so they kept their distance away from the elvish lord when at all possible. What he was most worried about was the part about Fainas' _lack_ of a future.

 

He hurried to Thorin and the others and told them what he had heard.

 

“What do we do, Uncle?” asked Fili looking worried. “We can't let Fainas, die...no matter what that Elven lord says! He’s family!”

 

“Aye!” said Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin and Dori.

 

“But what do we do?” asked Kili. “Is that future from us taking him to Erebor, or leaving him here?”

 

The Company were silent and the silence only grew thicker with each passing moment.

 

“I... I don't know.” said Ori looking crestfallen, “Lord Elrond didn't mention anything like that...”

 

“So... what is that we do?” asked Gloin quietly.

 

Thorin looked off into the outlaying lands of Rivendell, a small gazebo in the more serene parts of the elvish garden caught his eye. “Balin...”

 

“Thorin?”

 

“What I asked you about earlier, I'll have Fainas meet you where he is. Perhaps we can get some guidance from beyond...” said Thorin softly. *

 

The others looked at the pair of them with confusion pouring from their widened eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was late in the afternoon and Balin was kneeling in the small gazebo before the Cherrywood casket, whispering soft prayers in both Kuzdhul and Westron. It wasn't until he heard a soft coughing that he realized that he was no longer alone with the body of King Meandenbor.

 

“Uh, Mr. Balin, you wanted to see me?” came Fainas' voice.

 

Balin looked up and saw Fainas standing outside the gazebo, with a curious yet apprehensive look on his face. He looked very hesitant about entering this solemn space, much to Balin’s confusion.

 

“Ah, Fainas, good to see you.” said Balin, tapping his forehead against the coffin softly. “Yes, I had asked Bofur to find you, come in here for a minute.”

 

Fainas began to take a step forward, but then flicked his eyes to the coffin and stopped suddenly.

 

“Fainas?” asked Balin, quirking his brow.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_Harry and King Meandenbor touched down in the deserted Rivendell, just beside the gazebo that housed the king's body. They had just returned from Harry's world and were about to rejoin Aragorn and the others when Meandenbor felt the need to return to Rivendell one last time._

 

_King Meandenbor sighed serenely. “Always liked it here, that and Erebor, my two favorite places to sit and reflect.”_

 

_“What about the Shire? From what the hobbits say, it would be the perfect place to vacation.” asked Harry._

 

_“Meandenbor chuckled. “Those little fellows aren't all that...happy to see us big folk, very skittish on a good day. So to keep them at ease, I never went to the Shire in my natural self. If I went at all, it was as a wren or even a small field mouse. I couldn't stay there long, not without staying a wren or a mouse for longer than what I was aiming for.”_

 

_He then turned towards the gazebo. “But we've wasted enough time chit-chatting.”_

 

_“So... what do we do now?” asked Harry also looking at the gazebo._

 

_“Well, I'm not altogether sure, this has never happened to me before...but we have to try to do something with my body.” said Meandenbor. “While we can slow time, it's not a permanent thing and we will eventually run out.”_

 

_“Why not just leave your body here?” asked Harry. “You seemed to love this place, you just said so.”_

 

_“I do enjoy this place, more than I had any real right to do so. But while I'm not above leaving something behind in this world.... I have to get my body back to Castle Valor, I'll never rest if I am stuck here in this world. King’s must be laid to rest in Castle Valor, we can have a gravestone wherever we desire, but we must be placed in the catacombs. Besides, after traveling between both his world and the our own, I would rather have a chance to rest in peace.”_

 

_Harry took a step inside the gazebo and with a bright flash of light, the physical body of King Meandenbor was gone. King Meandenbor's spectral-self gave a tremendous shiver and he began to phase in and out of sight._

 

_“Well, that was easier than expected! Do you remember how to use the onyx stone? Do you think you can get back to Mordor?” said King Meandenbor with a excited smile._

 

_“Y-Yes...but...” stammered Harry._

 

_“Go to Mordor, look for those two little hobbits that were sneaking to Mount Doom and take them to Gandalf.” said Meandenbor quickly as the dematerialization of his body increased its frequency “Take out Voldemort immediately, don't play around with him. Be care...”_

 

_And with one final fade out, he was gone._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

 

“I don't think I should go in there.” said Fainas quietly.

 

Balin looked puzzled for a moment but came out of the gazebo with an understanding smile. “Alright then, well, the man in there is the reason why I wanted to speak to you.”

 

Fainas looked down at the dwarf with a quirked brow.

 

“In your country, have you ever heard of a wizard called Meandenbor?” asked Balin sitting down on a stone bench just outside the structure.

 

Fainas had paused for a moment after he sat beside the dwarf, but shook his head. “No... who is he?”

 

“He was a wizard who practiced a fantastic bit of magic, not quite unlike yourself.” said Balin. “He came from a country far away, he had never mentioned the name of his homeland, but he did say that he was disillusioned with how things were going and had left for a more peaceful and bountiful providence...” He then stopped for a moment, the similarities between the young man standing before him and fallen king were now adding up slowly. What else was the boy and he alike in?

 

“Do you think he came from my country?” asked Fainas with an awed expression.

 

“Perhaps, if he did, well...that is some bit of fate...” said Balin with a warm smile. “Would you like to pay your respects?”

 

Fainas stood up suddenly and took a step back and edged away from the gazebo. “I…I’d rather stay out here.” said Fainas nervously.

 

Balin looked confused once again. “Do...do you fear the dead, lad?”

 

Fainas looked over to Balin, confusion taking place on the young one's face this time. “No, but...I...I... I think I hear Lord Glorfindel calling for me!”

 

And with that he turned and ran off towards the main hall, leaving a puzzled dwarf behind.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Later on that evening, after everyone was settled down and Thorin had undone the braids that held Fainas’ adoption bead, Thorin pulled Balin aside and spoke to him in a hushed tone.

 

“Did you speak to him?” asked Thorin quietly, sending a quick look over to Fainas who was chatting amicably with Kili and Fili.

 

“I began to, but the lad...he seemed to be very wary about entering the structure and gazing upon the King. It was as if he could not bring himself to even come close to the coffin or enter the summer house it was housed in. I do not know if it is his people's belief about such matters, or if there is something else that is bothering the lad. But he would not go near that coffin.”

 

Thorin looked off in the distance of the gazebo thoughtfully.

 

“What action do we take? Do we plan to take the boy with us, or do we leave him...and to whatever fate may befall him while we are gone?” said Balin.

 

Thorin sat in silence for a moment. “I am not decided as to what to do with Fainas yet, but we will have a plan, he is my son now, I will have to burden that decision on my shoulders…alone.... Come Balin, let's go meet _Lord_ Elrond.” he said with a sneer. “It’s about time we learn what secrets that map is hiding.

 

Balin stood up and was quickly followed by Bilbo.

 

“I did not call for you, Master Baggins, you stay here.” commanded Thorin. “Get some rest, for we may be leaving early in the morning if we get good news from these runes.”  

 

“Gandlaf told me to come with you to this meeting.” said Bilbo with a weak smile. “Even Lord Elrond has asked me to come and watch.”

 

“Confounded wizard and elves...” grumbled Thorin looking off to the side. “Am I _not_ the leader of this Company?”

 

“It might be beneficial to have Master Baggins there, he's proven that he can think on his feet.” said Balin with a slight smile.

 

“By telling trolls that our tubes filled with parasites.” said Thorin with a disapproving growl towards the hobbit. “Oh, yes, I remember. I wonder plight the burglar will say we have now if things go south?”

 

Bilbo blushed faintly and sputtered.

 

“We'd better get a move on, Thorin, we don't want to be late.” said Balin. “Besides, according to Ori, Master Baggins speaks elvish, he may be able to translate if we should have a need.”

 

Thorin scoffed, but he said nothing further and led them away from the rest of the Company. His mind in two places, one with the map and key in his coat, the other with his newly adopted son.

 


	25. Planning for the Future

Harry waited for Gandalf and Thorin to leave for their midnight meeting with Elrond before he teleported (or apparated, he couldn't quite decide which term he liked better or which one fit the situation as there was no chance of him splinching) out of the room. The dwarves had kept to their little balcony so that they could not be taken off guard and would have a clear shot to freedom as opposed to being cornered in a room. When Harry had received the adoption bead from Thorin, it took some convincing for Harry to remain with Gandalf, but it was Dori who was his strongest advocate.

 

“Thorin, he’s still a tender young boy, he needs some comfort and a long time may pass before he can rest in a real bed.” said Dori. “Won’t due for him to be bent already in his tweens.”

 

“Bent?” asked Harry curiously. But it didn’t matter, Thorin had agreed at last, but on the condition that every night he would go and check in with Harry. Thorin had lingered for as long as he could before Balin came in and knocked, saying that they would have to hurry. Once Harry figured they were now far enough away, he leaped out of bed and threw on his more “regal” looking outfit. A long black robe with gold trim, a pair of shiny black knee high boots, and a simple yet soft white tunic. He had to hide these clothes deep in the pack and make sure that whenever he brought something out, he didn’t let anyone catch sight of it…if they saw them, well…it wouldn’t be all that bad, but they’d want to know why he had such “special” clothes. They already took the mickey out of Bilbo for his handkerchiefs and his brass buttons, no point drawing attention to himself.

 

But tonight was a special occasion, he wanted to make a good impression on the person he was going to be meeting.

 

Before he had come back to Middle Earth, he was told by Gandalf to meet one of the elves down at one of the reflection pools, in the opposite direction of where Gandalf was going to have his meeting with Elrond and the others. This was the only available time he would have to talk to the elf in private and set things into motion that he needed to be done, for the elf was quite a busy fellow and Harry was always surrounded by someone.

 

He teleported just before the reflection pool, just before where the corridor ends and the open area started. He paused and listened carefully, hoping to hear something, anything that could alert him to the presence of the elf he was hoping to see, all the while hoping that he wasn’t too early. He heard someone humming a tune softly as they walked around the reflection pool...sounding suspiciously like the song he heard Bofur singing at dinner. Though he had only caught the tail end of the song, he recognized it and he couldn't help but smile. Seems despite the disapproving looks and glances, this one particular elf did not seem to mind the song.

 

He took a careful step out of the darkness and into the bright moonlight. The greenery in the garden didn't cover the entire area, it was more paths, ponds, small creeks and fountains than it was green, making it more of a water garden then it did flower. The waterfall that was towards the back of the garden trailed down in small creeks, with smaller waterfalls leading down to a large fountain.

 

And there stood the elf he was supposed to meet. Harry walked quietly up to him and when he deemed himself near enough, he cleared his throat.

 

The elf did not startle, but chuckled slightly. “I heard your footsteps, but I was not aware of anyone following me.”

 

“Didn't really follow you, you and I had a planned meeting.” said Harry with a cryptic smile. “Well, I shouldn't say it was _planned,_ more like, it was ordained by time.”

 

The elf turned slowly to look at him. It was Lindir.

 

“'Ordained by _time_ '? What do you mean by that?” asked Lindir looking around at Harry with a confused look. He then blinked a few times at the finery that Harry was wearing, but said nothing.

 

“I won't bore you with the details and frankly, I would like to have this all planned out before dawn, or you and I will both be missed.” said Harry. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a roll of parchment, with a wax seal of what looked like a rising sun.

 

“Here, this is from...well...why ruin the surprise?” he handed the roll of parchment to Lindir who looked at it with apprehension.

 

“What sort of writing paper is this?” asked Lindir looking at the scroll warily.

“Not nearly as heavy or durable as what you write here on, but it suits our needs.” said Harry still smiling, he extended the parchment towards Lindir once again.

 

Lindir took the roll in his hand and turned it over to look at the seal, nearly dropping it when he saw the insignia.

 

“That...this...”

 

“The story that I'm trying to draw you into gets better when and _if_ you open the book.” said Harry sagely.

 

Lindir stared at the young man and with slightly trembling fingers, unrolled the parchment. As he read, Harry walked closer to the pool of water nearest them and sat along the edge, giving a floating lily pad a soft twirl.

 

It wasn't long after he had sat down that he heard Lindir speak again

 

“This… this is impossible; this cannot be...” whispered Lindir slowly.

 

“Stranger things have happened in this world...and in mine.” said Harry smiling softly as he continued to manipulate the lily pad.

 

“You are...you are the _King_?”  whispered Lindir. “King Meandenbor's reincar...”

 

“No... not a reincarnation, I've got my own soul as far as I know.” replied Harry as he stood up. “In fact, I've spoken to his...spirit, so I can't exactly be in two places like that. Am I expected to do something to prove who I am? I wouldn't think that Gandalf in the fu...well...the Gandalf of the time to come, I'm still having a devil of a time trying to broaden my words, I'm used to much shorter sentences and getting to the point a lot faster…. I didn’t think Gandalf would be so…dramatic as to ask for that.”

 

Lindir looked warily at the young man before him. “You are acting somewhat differently now...but surely my Lord Elrond would have...”

 

“He would have...if I didn't have something to counteract his thoughts. I would have been discovered and it all would have been over far too soon.” said Harry thoughtfully.

 

“What was it that impeded his discovery of who you are?” asked Lindir quickly. “And what about Lord Elrond's...well...prediction about your future?”

 

“What it is that kept my mind from being completely open to him is not that important as of right now, as it is something devised with a bit of magical ingenious thinking on the part of Gandalf and another wizard of the same style and charisma as Gandalf the Grey.” said Harry.

 

“Charisma?” inquired Lindir.

 

“Ah...I suppose charm is the best word to sync...er...compare it to...” said Harry. “Bloody hell...it's going to take me forever to blend in seamlessly… As for my future...well, he said that my future in Arda was short lived. I don't live here, don't have any plans on living here... so he's not far off at all.”

 

Lindir looked back at the letter and then up to Harry. “This letter says that I am to ask for proof of your rule...”

 

“I was afraid you were going to ask for that. I can't show you the definite proof, you're not of royalty, nor are you a wizard.” said Harry as he looked over at the water. “All I can show you is a shade, the same sort of apparition that the people of Gondor saw when I arrived back after being held in Mordor.”

 

“Mordor? You were held in Mordor?” exclaimed Lindir in horror. “What brought you to Mordor, there couldn't....” his eyes widened. “He couldn’t return...he _cannot_...”

 

“I will say no more about that, and don't start spreading any rumors or theories, I advise you to not change my past, I'm having enough of a headache keeping track of all this time managing.” said Harry.

 

Lindir said nothing, but continued to look at Harry with horror and disbelief.

 

“I'll ask also you to set aside notions of the future in that aspect, the Dark Lord is dispatched and he will trouble you no more...unless of course he can return as a spirit and if that happens...well, I promise to not scatter about the jewels.... Speaking of which.”

 

He continued to look out on the surrounding gardens and while his back was turned, small glittering lights slowly came into view. All varying of color and twinkling in the moonlight like captured stars that circled his head.

 

“This...” he gestured absently around his head. “Is the crown I wear.”

 

Lindir stared at the colorful lights in wonder. “Are those _the_ jewels?”

 

“Well, the colors any way. You aren't able to see the real things...but this is imposing enough for me. Do you want any more proof?” said Harry as he turned to face Lindir.

 

Lindir was quiet for a moment. “A question, if I may… about...the times to come.”

 

Harry sighed. “As long as you don't try and change anything, I'll answer what I can.”

 

“My Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. Does she find happiness? I know she has been melancholy since her mother left for the Grey Havens.” asked Lindir.

 

Harry smiled softly. “Yes, she's happy...and a mother now from what I hear.”

 

Lindir blinked and a warm smile came to him. “Indeed?”

 

“Yes, now...back to what the letter entails. The reason as to why I am coming out of character is that I want you to...”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Quite early the next morning, Gandalf came back to the room he shared with Fainas. He had a terrible sense of foreboding over Elrond's parting words. He wasn't positive as to the nature of his worry or what the worry really should have been directed towards.

 

Was it the quest with the Company and the possibility of reaping the wrath of legendary fire drake? Was it having Bilbo along, a creature of a very reclusive race of Arda that really didn't stray too far away from their safe haven of the Shire? Radagasts’ report and the retrieval of a Morgul blade? Or possibly the inclusion of having young Fainas, despite his desire to keep him here for the duration of the adventure?

 

It was most likely all concerns that he should put his guard on against. He felt no guilt when thinking about the quest to reclaiming Erebor. If darker powers were to send an envoy to the dragon, with promises of even more wealth to add to his collection, what would stop the dragon from setting the entirety of Arda ablaze with dragon fire? No, this calamity had to be stopped before someone else could use the dragon for their own means, not to mention restoring a lost city of dwarves to their former glory and freeing the people of Laketown from the fear of the dragon. Also the rumored tyranny of the Laketown Master, a man who cared more for gold than the wellbeing of his entire town. Allowing the dragon free reign over any part of the land he choose, and the luxury of staying in the mountain would not do anyone any good, but only ill will.

 

As for the matter of Bilbo Baggins; having an untainted creature such as a hobbit going on what could be a bloody adventure was a travesty of course and one that he would much rather not have to do. But with all the heroes off across foreign lands fighting other battles or wars, burglary was the only fall back he had. A man's scent was far too well known to a dragon and would be eaten or incinerated well within three and a half minutes of arrival, and that was before he could enter the treasury. He did not want to bring an elf, despite his willing to defend the elf (if he had brought one) they would have spent a massive amount of time fighting as opposed to planning their strategy they would scarcely be able to begin the journey, and even then, elves are not so willing to match wits with a dragon. A dwarf, well, he may be well able to blend in to the lingering smells of a dragon horde, but they would hardly get any further than the front hall of the treasury without trying to take something and taking something that a dragon believes is his is to the equivalent of throwing one's self on one's own blade.

 

Now a hobbit, the scent of a hobbit has never crossed the nostrils of dragon for well over a thousand years and even that one only passed over the village of Hobbitton, taking one or two sheep as a sort of quick bite on its way to a wealthier land. A land where there were more jewels than pies. Hobbits were not known to have much love for jewels and a hobbit would merely pass it by to get to whatever task they had on hand, at the most they would only find them pretty stones to put in their gardens. No... a hobbit was their only chance.

The Morgul blade and the story that Radagast had shared with him, now that sent a shiver down his very spine and deep into his soul. He wanted very much to bring up that with Lord Elrond, but the time was not quite right, he would most definitely share with him this news before he would leave…when was another story. He would have to share the news soon, too long and they would be powerless to stop it, whatever it may lead to.

 

Fainas...now there was someone to bring about quite a bit of worry. He had heard about Elrond having seen no future for the boy. That was something he wished with all his might that he hadn't overheard. Elves and gossip, while they were not nearly as synonymous as hobbits and gossip, they did take part in it. They were speaking about how tragic it was, as if he were already gone to be with his ancestors. Thankfully, the young man was just beginning to learn elvish and could not understand the pitying glances they gave him, or perhaps…he was so used to them that he did not think much of them.

 

He knew that once that Elrond had seen the lad and had a chat with him, there was no possible outcome of this visit that didn't involve Elrond keeping Fainas here in Rivendell. It was by far the safest place for him and perhaps he could learn a bit more about Arda in the process, especially its history if Glorfindel kept treating the boy to lessons. He seemed to like the valley well enough, and he particularly enjoyed the kitchen and Elrond's cook Willadow. She especially had taken quite a shine to him and even told him she was going to teach a few of Elrond's favorite dishes to him.

 

Then there was the matter of him being adopted by Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Thorin had come to him first about the notion of the adoption bead days ago, and he was at first a little hesitant. He himself had planned since Bree to leave Fainas at Rivendell where he would be safe and he would come back to fetch him later when the business with the dragon was done. It then struck him the possibility that Fainas would flee Rivendell soon after being left behind, and would try to come and find them. He had a notion that the lad would feel abandoned if he were just dropped off and they went on, but with the adoption bead, it would be quite clear to the boy that they indeed do not want to leave him behind, but for his safety, they must. He was still a child, no matter what the lad said and even he said so himself that you came of age in his country at seventeen, he still had one year to go by his people’s customs. But now he was adopted into a dwarven house, Thorin would have the final say of when he could leave the safety of home and hearth. Though, they were out in the wilds…home and hearth were some long ways off.

 

But why did he feel so worried? The boy was going to be safe and sound here until he returned, hopefully. What brought about this deep pang of concern where it came to Fainas?

 

He entered the room and saw Fainas fast asleep in the large bed that he was given, his arms draped across the soft blankets and his face lax and peaceful. Gandalf paused, there he was, possibly the rebirth of King Meandenbor: The King of the Dawning Sun and he was now secured in the Hidden Valley and protected by the House of Durin.

 

He would not lose him again, he _could_ not.


	26. The Meeting of the White Council

It was two days after the reading of the map that Gandalf had been summoned by Elrond to have a private chat. As Lindir waited for him down at the far end of the corridor, Gandalf turned to the dwarves, and hobbit and whispered to them. “If I am not back by tomorrow's dawn, make for the Misty Mountains and wait for me there. I will join you as soon as I am able.”

 

“Are you expecting trouble from your 'friends'?” sneered Thorin.

 

“No, not trouble, but perhaps...I would much rather be prepared for the unexpected, as opposed to being caught off guard.” said Gandalf wisely.

 

“What about Fainas?” asked Ori looking around, trying to find the young man, Thorin also scanned the area but he could not find the lad.

 

“I believe he is currently learning his elvish letters with Glorfindel.” said Gandalf stroking his beard thoughtfully.

 

Thorin and Gloin made to go and bring the youth back to the Company when Gandalf stamped his staff on the stone floor impatiently. The ground shook slightly, but it was over just as soon as it had begun. “He is perfectly safe with Lord Glorfindel, now...”

 

“We aren't going to leave him, are we?” said Ori quietly. “What about what Lord Elrond said?”

 

Gandalf stopped for a moment and looked over the dwarves slowly. “I am going to insist on this, he is staying here. Now…” the dwarves made to argue. “If you were to know my reasons, you would also understand why I am so set upon keeping him here where he is safe. I know Thorin’s adopting of the boy has changed a few things, but he _is_ safe here…and safe is where we should keep him for now.”

 

Thorin and Balin shared a look.

 

“Now, I will have no further arguments, from any of you, (Thorin I already know your argument and I can see you and Balin know mine) he is staying here. Now, I must be off.” said Gandalf. “I would rather not keep Lord Elrond waiting.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gandalf brought a hand down his tired face and sighed. He could think of several places to be and doing several other things rather than sitting being chastised and questioned by Saruman the White and the rest of the White Council.

He knew they would not approve of his expedition with the dwarves and they would surely not take kindly to the appearance of the Morgul blade and Radagast’s account of what happened in Dol Guldur. Not surprisingly, Saruman didn’t even mention Bilbo once, his views on Hobbits were not many in number, he merely deemed them a race that stayed where they were and he stayed where he was.

However, he was unsure what would transpire when Elrond was undoubtedly going to mention…

“The Grey Pilgrim has also decided to take on a student.” said Elrond with a soft smile. Gandalf looked over to Elrond quickly and groaned. He didn’t want to bring Fainas up so soon, perhaps after the ordeal with the mountain and dragon was over with.

That got Galadriel and Saruman’s attention.

“Really?” said Galadriel with a serene yet interested look.

“What ‘student’? When?” said Saruman looking irritated.

“Well, he came to me, he is from a land far to the east, well, beyond the lands of Gondor I am assuming. Despite his appearance, he has quite the skill set already.” said Gandalf with a nervous chuckle. He was perturbed by the indiscretion of Lord Elrond, he knew that the elf Lord only had the best intentions in mind, but he would have most definitely preferred this kept quiet for the present.

“Is he here?” asked Saruman sharply.

“He is, I’ve already sent for him.” said Elrond, choosing to ignore Gandalf’s soft groan. “I thought that the White Council would like to meet this young man, this very _princely_ youth.”

Gandalf looked up to Elrond swiftly. It seemed that even he had made the connection, not too surprising as Elrond was the one that had laid the King to rest in the most serene part of his valley.

“I see, well then, let us see what Gandalf the Grey can do as a teacher.” said Saruman with a slight sneer, apparently missing the subtle hint that Elrond was sending. That in itself was not surprising either to Gandalf, Saruman was never as close to King Meandenbor as he and Radagast were.

Galadriel came up beside Gandalf and asked. “What have you taught him thus far?”

“Oh no, my lady. Let us see what he cannot do yet.” said Saruman, the smile still on his face.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching and a voice could be heard. “You wanted something, Lord Elrond?”

The moment the owner of the voice’s foot stepped out of the archway, a great blast of white hot fire shot from Saruman’s chair and through the opening.

“Fainas!” shouted Gandalf and to his surprise the ever stoic Elrond.

Then the blast of fire slowly retreated from the archway and Fainas could be seen pushing back the fire with that blessed shield of his. When Gandalf finally saw the boy fully, he saw on the boy’s face a look of set determination he had never seen before. His mouth was set in a grimace, his brows furrowed and he could just barely make out vein pulsating ever so slightly. The boy was using all the strength he had in that lean body of his to push the White Wizard’s spell away from himself.

Fainas pushed his way through the rest of the opening and then jumped out of the way, leaving the spell to crash into the stone wall. He rolled away and drew his sword, looking around and trying to find out who had attacked him. His clothes were smoking and there were a few small flames eating at the fabric.

“What…what or who was that?” asked Fainas looking around wildly.

“It’s alright Fainas….” said Gandalf standing up to pick the poor lad up.

“Let him get up on his own.” commanded Saruman. Gandalf halted immediately, unable to find it in himself to disobey Saruman.

Fainas looked at the White wizard with a stunned look and then back to Gandalf himself. Gandalf didn’t need Galadriel’s special talent to see the boy was greatly annoyed by the whole situation.

“What in the….” exclaimed Fainas.

“A child and student should only speak when spoken to.” stated Saruman imperiously.

“What if your student is _on fire_?” growled Fainas as he patted his clothes to get the smoke and any small flames out. He clambered over to Gandalf and whispered “Who is _that_?”

“That Fainas, my boy, is Saruman the White.” said Gandalf, he noticed the boy’s greatly worried look and chuckled. “No, Fainas, I’m not going to hand your teachings over to Saruman.”

“Don’t be too sure, Gandalf.” said Saruman, Gandalf’s eyes turned to look at him. “That was an…interesting and _amusing_ spell, I will give you that.”

“’ _Amusing’_?” muttered Fainas. “That was the _only_ thing keeping me _alive_.”

“Are you injured anywhere, child?” came Galadriel soothing voice. Gandalf and Elrond watched in amusement as Fainas looked up at her and then swiftly back down, looking mollified.

“N-No ma’am, I’m fine.”

“He has respect for you, my lady.” said Elrond with an amused smile. “Seems Gandalf has taught him that as well as charm.”

“ _She_ didn’t try and roast me.” mumbled Fainas.

Galadriel smiled.

Saruman scoffed. “Come here, boy.”

Fainas looked over to Saruman and then Gandalf. Gandalf gave the boy an encouraging nod and he slowly walked over to the White wizard.

“What else can you accomplish with magic?” came Saruman’s baritone voice, vibrating off the pillars.

Fainas sent a quick look back to Gandalf.

“Well?” said Saruman sharply.

Fainas faced forward again. “It depends.”

“Depends? Depends on what?” asked Saruman, his brow quirked.

“What I can think up at the time.” said Fainas.

“Indeed? Well…attack me!” said Saruman suddenly.

Fainas blinked. “Are you…?”

“Attack me!” repeated Saruman more firmly.

Suddenly the stone around him seemed to elongate and fly up to him, swallowing him entirely except for his head. Then Fainas, with that unnatural speed of his rushed up to Saruman and held his blade to his throat.

Gandalf and Elrond made to intervene but a great blast of magical energy threw Fainas back and shattered the rocky tomb that entombed Saruman. The White Wizard dusted himself off and steeled his face.

“Impressive, but you were no…” he froze. He felt the sharp point of a dagger tapping his back ever so slightly.

“Sorry sir, were we done?” said Fainas with a light pant. From behind Saruman’s back a sharpened stone knife flew over his shoulder.

“Ah,” said Gandalf. “I see you are already using your presents.”

“I’m hoping that the one I make for Bilbo is just as nice.…” said Fainas with a smile.

“Enough!” boomed Saruman. Both Fainas and Gandalf fell silent.

“He bested you, Saruman, you must admit that.” said Galadriel with a soft smile. “His quick thinking and instincts are impressive at the very least. I have not seen magic such as that since…”

All eyes turned towards Fainas. The boy looked puzzled for a moment but then a dawn of comprehension came across his features.

“Oh, you mean…the man in the small building over there?” said Fainas pointing out in the distance. “What was his name?”

“Meandenbor.’ supplied Gandalf.

“Yes, that’s the name.” said Fainas. “Balin told me a bit about him, but I wasn’t paying much attention.”

“And why not?” said Saruman sharply.

Fainas only shrugged. “I don’t know, I just…we don’t…”

“Stop mumbling!” boomed Saruman causing Fainas to look up. “It would seem to me that you need more discipline in your training. When we go back to Isengard, we shall begin.”

“Isengard?” said Fainas looking confused.

“ _I_ will be taking over your training.” said Saruman sternly.

Fainas sent a panicked look over his shoulder to Gandalf. He then turned to either walk away from the Council or to make a break for it, Gandalf would not know. For that matter, where Saruman had it hiding all this time was something he would never know either.

But as Fainas made to leave, a strong metal cage came shooting up from out of the ground and enclosed itself around the lad.

“Hey!”

“I had promised him that I wouldn’t…” said Gandalf coming over to Fainas, and placing a hand on his shoulder through the bars. “Also, he was ado…”

“Circumstances change.” said Saruman plainly. “He will be coming with me, his talent is _wasted_ on you, I can bring out his _full_ potential.”

“Let me out!” shouted Fainas trying to slam himself against the bars to knock them apart, only resulting in bruising his shoulder.

Gandalf placed both his hands on the bars, his grip tightening. “Saruman…”

“The matter is closed; you are not…quite ready to teach such a young man. A youth like this,” Saruman said as he came over to place a placating hand on the bars. “is too _precious_ to squander. If you are indeed his reincarnation, then this is a chance none of us can readily afford to lose.”

“Let me out!” said Fainas gripping the bars and giving them a shake.

“I may not be able to peer into your mind as the Lady Galadriel can, but I can sense that you are quite a flighty young man. You will be allowed out of the cage when we arrive at Isengard, and you would do well to put any thoughts of fleeing out of your mind. Isengard is my fortress, and you will not escape it, no one has.”

It was then that Gandalf saw something on Fainas’ face that he was not expecting, it was sort of a pleased, vindictive smile. Fainas released his grip on the bars and leaned against them casually, his arms folded and his legs crossed.

“Someone _is_ going to break out of Isengard when you try and keep them there, and it won’t be me.” said Fainas coolly.

“I’m pleased that you’re accepting the situation, you need discipline and structure, not gallivanting about the wilds and getting into foolhardy battles.” said Saruman. “You will understand this is for betterment of all when you are older.”

Galadriel stepped forward to try and reason with Saruman against such hard handed practices when Lindir came rushing towards the council. They all turned towards him.

“My Lord Elrond, the dwarves…they’re gone…” panted Lindir softly. “Their cooking fires are cold, they…”  He then looked over to the cage they were all standing around. “Why is there an empty cage here?”

The White Council turned to face the cage and saw that it was completely empty, on the wall behind it was a message inked on the wall. The elvish letters were crude, and the grammar was not good enough to be called bad. But the message was clear.

_I said it once before: I don’t stay caged for long._

They heard the galloping of hooves down on one of the many paths leaving out of Rivendell. Gandalf and Elrond strode swiftly over to the balcony and looked down. There they saw Fainas riding hard and fast on the back of Will-O-Wisp with Hedwig flying swiftly alongside him. Gandalf noticed ruefully, that the path that he was taking was the long way to the Misty Mountains, and he would be several days behind them, even if he rode Will-O-Wisp as hard as he was at that very moment.

The lad was gone, he escaped right from under the White Council’s nose.

Gandalf sighed heavily, but smiled softly. “If that is how he escapes his friends; we should not worry all too much about his escapes from enemies.”

“No doubt he is going to join these dwarves, you will find him Gandalf, and bring him to me.” said Saruman with a disapproving glare. Gandalf sighed heavily.

“The young man is not unintelligent, he _will_ know.” said Galadriel carefully. “But I can say this, I do not foresee a future where he is taught by you, Saruman.”

Saruman narrowed his eyes in Gandalf’s direction.

“I see him showing the dwarves many of his talents, performing a _miracle_ I thought was unlikely to ever happen, the dragon…fire…”

Gandalf looked at her, his face paling.

“Spider’s…and then nothing…the boy is no longer…”

“My lady?” asked Elrond softly.

“The name Fainas only becomes a memory, a sad memory for many years to come and for many people.” said Galadriel somberly.


	27. The Misty Mountains and Below

Bofur was a comical, jovial sort of dwarf. He could think of nothing finer in life than a good day’s work, a pint of ale, and a fireside where he could whittle some toys with his cousin Bifur. Before the quest, he found the work quite long and taxing, the beer a bit watered and the fireside a bit crowded.

Balin was correct when he said that Thorin had made a good life for the people of Erebor in the Blue Mountains…. But alas, Bifur and he were some of the more migrant dwarves that went out in search of labor away from the Ered Luin. They would come home to the Blue Mountains every winter or so, just to visit Bombur and his blessed brood and then once the spring thaw would start to come out, then they would leave again. They would either travel to the Iron Hills or peddle their toys in the villages of men across Arda.

Times were a little difficult, but they had managed for thirty some odd years and had put away a little nest egg.

Now, climbing a treacherous cliff side with a fierce storm crashing overhead, threatening to either drown them, or cause the ground beneath them to give out was causing Bofur’s usually sunny disposition to fall away with the rain.

None of the Company members were in bright spirits since they had left Rivendell. They all missed Fainas, but unfortunately, that was their one chance to get out without elvish interference, and they would have to take it. Thorin was the most hesitant about leaving, but had reasoned aloud to the rest of them that Fainas would surely wriggle his way to them via Gandalf. The lad had quite a dwarven worthy stubborn streak when he needed it.

But despite his bold statement, he was the most temperamental of them all since their departure, he would fidget with his hands in the early morning or the late evening in an agitated manner, and they all knew what that was due to. Despite onlyt having the lad as his charge for only a few days, he was already missing the morning and evening braidings. Bilbo surprised them all when he went to soothe the dwarven king, reassuring him that Fainas would come, as he said he was going to at the very least beat them to the Lonely Mountain, if they were to leave him behind at any point.

Bofur had to admit, he himself didn’t help matters when he said Fainas still didn’t know how to properly read a map. That in itself earned a good smack from Dwalin when he said it aloud.

But that short lived good cheer had taken place at their camp at the base of the Misty Mountains, now they were teetering on the edge, fighting nature itself. It was in the middle of the afternoon when had reached the narrow passage along the rocks, but the storm that hindered their steps now was making it almost difficult to see for the poor hobbit with them. Twice he had almost lost his footing and nearly went tumbling down the side, if not for Dwalin and he…they would be one burglar short, and they didn’t want to lose anyone else so early in their journey.

“LOOK OUT!”

Bofur looked up and saw a large boulder about the size of a hill came sailing through the air and crashed against the part of the mountain they were on! It smashed into the side of the cliff causing several large pieces to come crashing down upon them, the smallest pieces big enough to knock even a thick headed dwarf like Dwalin out for a day or two.

Once the pieces of the boulder finally fell down to the emptiness below, Balin noticed something that nearly sent Bofur to his knees.

“This is no thunderstorm! It’s a Thunder battle!” shouted Balin.

Sure enough, what looked like jagged pieces of the Misty Mountains were coming to life right before their eyes and formed great figures ripping themselves from the mountainside.

“Look!”

“Well, bless me. The rumors were true! GIANTS! STONE-GIANTS!” shouted Bofur in horror.

The one giant they had seen so far dislodged another large chunk of the mountainside and flung it through the air, once more in their direction. Instead, this one sailed over them and struck another Stone-Giant that was coming apart from the mountain to join in the battle.

Then as if having two of them wasn’t enough, the company was then separated by _another_ Stone-Giant, one they were actually standing on! The Company was now separated, half of them were riding one kneecap while the others were riding on the other.

When their Stone-Giant had taken a preemptive strike, Thorin saw the opportunity to lead his half away from the battle, but danger was still present for the remaining part of the Company. The fear became all too real when the Stone-Giant bearing the remaining Company’s head was knocked clean off by a rival Stone-Giant.

Bofur had to watch in horror as the side of the mountain, that was once behind him, was now right in front of him.

He closed his eyes and waited for sensation of his brain being cracked open like a walnut, but it never came. Instead they found that they were in a large indentation… they were all alive…stunned but alive. He could have sworn that there was nothing but a narrow pass there. Then something else caused his blood to run cold.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the hobbit?” he looked around quickly and then saw a small pair of hands gripping the side of the mountain, trying hard to not let go and pull himself up, but not succeeding. “There!”

“Grab him!” shouted Thorin.

They tried to reach him but his hands were too far down, and it was only by Thorin’s nearly sacrificing himself to bring him back to the ledge did they pull him up to the safety of the ledge they were currently on.

“I thought we’d lost our Burglar.” sighed Dwalin loudly.

Thorin panted. “He’s been lost, ever since he left home. He never should have come; he has no place amongst us.”

Suddenly, a great crack lighting struck the opposite side of the mountain, and then another and then…

It was a bright jagged white light, and it seemed to stay in one place, not moving…but it crackled with a ferocity that Bofur took a great step back from it. He had never seen lighting stay for so long, but how was it doing that? Thankfully it had, if had continued on…the entire company would have been struck by that one bolt and with all the metal they possessed it would not look like a favorable outcome.

The bolt of lightning then shot out in a completely different direction crashing against the rocks on the opposite side of the ledge.

“We need to find shelter!” said Thorin, seemingly regaining his ability to speak first after the fierce lightning strikes. He turned and saw a small opening in the side of the mountain. “Dwalin!”

Bofur shook his head and leaned down to the hobbit patting his back, “Glad to see yer alright Bilbo.” said Bofur. “Thorin is too, the lads say that he’s a bark first apologize extensively later, sort of fellow.” To his dismay, Bilbo said nothing, he still looked a bit shocked from all that, and he couldn’t really blame the poor chap, nearly being drowned, knocked off a mountainside (three times!) and then berated by Thorin for something he really had no control over…and then that lightning, that very queer bit of lightning…

Somehow…he would swear upon his mattock and his flute…that there was something extra in that lightning now that he gave it a bit more thought…as if…there was some purple-ish color to it…just a small bit…and it was only there for a short moment till it was overcome with the white hotness of the lightning. He had never been that close to such a thing before…was there always that purple color in the bolts that came crashing down?

“Weird bit of lightning wasn’t it, the way it stayed in one spot and then went across the chasm?” said Bofur helping Bilbo into the cave. “And that little bit of purple?”

“What are you talking about…which lightning? There were so many bolts coming down upon us.” said Kili coming from behind him. “And it all looked yellow and white to me.”

Bofur blinked. “But there was only one…one that stopped…”

“Most likely you’re in shock lad, we all are, have a pipe or two…you’ll feel better by morning.” said Oin patting him on the back.

=-==-=-=-

_Hours later:_

As they stood before the Goblin King, Nori was torn about what emotion to feel. He was worried about Bilbo since the poor little chap had slipped away before they had latched onto them. The fellow hadn’t even had a proper lesson with that tiny letter opener of his, and now he had to fend off almost a whole kingdom of goblins. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin, their most seasoned fighters were no match for the screeching wretches that came out of the darkness, like ants revealed under a stone. Even Dori was not able to land many blows to their captors and he was easily the strongest dwarf in the company. What hope was there for the poor Halfling? And for that matter, how were they going to get out of this one?

Then he felt anger, they managed to get the drop on him, _him_! He was known in the more…unlawful circles as someone who could not be taken off guard, that he was always two steps ahead of anyone who tried to lay their hands on him with some “liberated” goods. Mahal’s sake he managed to avoid Dwalin and his “guards” for nearly two decades and they hadn’t been able to get any sort of proof of stolen merchandise on him. Sure they had their suspicions but the courts wanted proof and they never got it. Now…there was the elvish proof laying right in front of them all…Dwalin…Dori…and the King Under the Mountain himself…who would have believed that a bunch of filthy goblins managed to do what Dwalin and all his tailings of him couldn’t? He didn’t know whether to be laughing or gnashing his teeth at the moment to be honest.

He also felt relief. He was relieved that Fainas wasn’t there, if they had latched onto him, he wasn’t too sure that Thorin at the very least would be alive right now. You touch the child of a dwarf, adopted or otherwise, you are asking for a very bloody battle, and with all the goblins crawling about, they were seriously outnumbered. Perhaps that Fainas would be able to get them all out of this mess, especially with those powers of his, (and he was sure that the lad had some extra abilities in his back pouch) he would easily escape the goblins and take them out of harm’s way. If anything that little talent with manipulating stone would come in handy right about now. But…then again, seeing such a young man amongst dwarves, he would be singled out right away and then used as leverage…Who’s to know what would have happened if he was present? The fact was he was not there now…

And he hoped that Fainas would not take the same path and stay in the same cave as they did…

=--==-=-=-

He didn’t quite know what it was that knocked the goblin king right off his feet, all he remembered was a great flash of white light and some extraordinary force that sent them sprawling as well. But it missed some of the goblins that were close to the ground already and they were beginning to get up. Nori didn’t even have a second to react, they were already on them and their weapons were raised.

It was then…in the lingering darkness that he felt…something, he wasn’t too sure what, it was like…a presence…but it was so quick and so fleeting that one second it was there, and then the next it was gone. And several black flashes came to his eyes and the goblins that were about to plunge their weapons into their bodies were now laying on the ground, their heads severed from their bodies.

How? How did that happen? None of the others were even lucid at that moment, and even he could just barely make out a figure from where the light first came from…there was no one there to stop the goblins from attacking? How?

“Take up arms. Fight….FIGHT!” came Gandalf’s booming voice.

As if they were all jolted back to consciousness, they got to their weapons and began to retaliate against their captors, hoping against all hope that they would escape this goblin infested mountain.


	28. Reuniting

It was nighttime when Harry rested a moment beside a small spring near the foot of the Misty Mountains. He quickly dismounted from Will-O-Wisp’s back and looked around the area using the beryl stone, trying to see if anyone was in the nearby area. He saw now one in the quick scan of the area and could sense that Gandalf was still quite a distance away from him (as he had secreted a small shield around the wizard’s ankle, just so he could keep a bead on the old man and he had done the same for both Bilbo and Thorin) and the dwarves were very far ahead.

He turned his attention back to his horse, one of the best things about this journey, his treasured companion in this world. Now he had arrived at the hardest part of his journey, he would have to say goodbye to Will-O-Wisp for a little while.

The dwarves he was going to pursue were all now on foot and according to Gandalf’s memory he had rejoined them without her. According to Gandalf in the future, he had told them that he had said she had broken her leg in a fight with some marauding goblins and he had to end her suffering. Well, he wasn’t about to even let that become a reality, so he began the process of sending both Will-O-Wisp and Hedwig back to Castle Valor.

Hedwig seemed to have an inkling that Harry was planning on something she wasn’t going to like, so she flew up to a higher limb and faced away from him. In the perfect vision of an impressive sulk.

“Hedwig, please come back down. It’s just that I don’t want to lose you and I know you want to stay. But…”

He heard a collective “ _thunk”_ just off to the side of the clearing.

“What the hell?” said Harry.

He looked over to where it came from and saw several vicious looking goblins bashing against the protective shield that surrounded him and the rest of the clearing.

“Seriously?” said Harry with a quirk of his brow. “These were the goblins I was so worried about?” He brought up his fingers and snapped. The various crude metal weapons abandoned their owners and turned upon them with a furious passion. In a brief moment, the ground outside the bubble was littered with sprays of blood and the bodies of the goblins.

“Well, that’s not the point…” said Harry looking up into the upper branches. After a few minutes, Harry heaved a sigh and shook his head. “If this changes the future in any way, I’m not buying you owl treats for a year when we get back.”

He walked over to Will-O-Wisp and patted her back. “But I _am_ sending _you_ back; they’re up in those mountains somewhere and if this group of goblins didn’t hurt you, I’m not letting the next ones get a chance. Sorry girl…but I’ll sleep better knowing you’re safe, we’ll come back here someday.”

Will-O-Wisp turned her head and nuzzled her head into his chest.

“I know girl, I know. But hopefully I’ll be back home before you know it.” he said patting her nose. He waved his hand and a shimmering wall of golden light shot up from the ground. “There you go.”

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the other side of the light. “Harry? Is that you? What are you…?”

“I’m just sending Will-O-Wisp back, Ron.” called Harry as he patted his horse’s flank to urge her through the light. “What are you doing right next to the stables?”

“Mate, you just freaking left and you’re already sending your horse back?” said Ron’s stunned voice.

“Just go with it Ron.” said Harry with a slight smile, he didn’t figure he was sending her back _that_ soon in their time. “Oh, and I have Hedwig…”

“Yeah, she flapped in right after you, we were a little worried she’d be lost somewhere.” said Ron. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine, but I’ve got to go, I have to catch up to the Company, see you when I get back home.”

“Mum says to make sure you eat and stay safe.” said Ron.

“Harry! Can you hear me?” came Hermione’s voice.

“I hear you Hermione, is there something that you need?” asked Harry.

“Um…just stay safe…and I wish we were there to help.” said Hermione.

“The easy part of the journey is over Hermione, coming now would only put you and Ron into serious danger.” said Harry.

“Someone call my name?” came another voice, a bright smile on the man’s face was evident in the tone.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not really, but we’ll go with it.”

“Have you seen that Strider fellow yet? Wonder if he’s still a pain in the ass way back in the past.” said Sirius.

“I’m not too sure he’s even born at this point Sirius.” said Harry.

“Oh, he’s older than he looks, he was well past sixty when we both met him, I asked him.” said Sirius.

“What?” said Harry in shock.

“Yeah, have to say, I hope I age just as gracefully.” said Sirius with an audible smirk.

Harry shook his head, “I can’t keep this curtain open much longer, I’ll see you all when I get back. Take care of Will-O-Wisp for me.”

As the curtain of golden light faded, Harry began to strip down placing his clothes in the pack, he then took the adoption bead carefully out of his hair, nearly pulling out several strands. When it was taken out, he placed it carefully in the bottom of the pack.

“If you’re going to stay Hedwig, then we’d best get going. I want to get over these mountains before anything else happens.” said Harry. He waited for Hedwig to turn around before bringing the diamond to the forefront of his mind. Right in front of his startled owl, he turned into a large and fearsome looking eagle. His wingspan was wider than the tallest pine tree, and his talons were as sharp as swords. His beak was dark black and looked as if it could snap boulders in two.

Hedwig took flight and swooped around and circled Harry’s feathered head, hooting excitedly.

 _“Bloody hell, I was hoping I could finally understand what she was saying. Meandenbor didn’t mention that!”_ thought Harry, his own beak giving out a loud indignant squawk.

He picked up his pack in one of his talons and took to the air, with an excited Hedwig close behind.

-=-==-=-=-

Despite not being able to speak to Hedwig directly, he and she still managed to converse in a strange sort of way.

When he had first flown, he had a basic idea of how it was done and was easily able to get across a river and try and pick up a few passengers. Now however, he was trying tackle the Misty Mountains; he had heard from Lord Glorfindel that normally there were no birds that were strong enough to conquer these mountains, other than the great eagles. That was where Harry had gotten the idea to fly over the Mountains as opposed to traveling them on foot or even teleporting past them.

If he had gone on foot there was a massive chance that he would get lost and never rejoin the Company, if he had teleported, he may end up on the wrong part of the mountains and miss them completely. Going through the mountains this way may be the only way to do it right and not miss them.  Thanks to Hedwig, or at least watching her and copying her movements he managed to pick up more tips on flying…perhaps it was best that he couldn’t fly Frodo and Sam to Mordor, he would have been snatched out of the sky by the flying Wraiths.

At first, Harry had planned to fly through the rocky passes, but when Hedwig flew directly in front of him and then began to ascend up the side of the mountain he changed tactics. Trusting an owl who has been flying nearly her entire life, he ascended right behind her, following her lead.

As they ascended, a great blast of wind knocked Hedwig back towards Harry, who just barely latched onto her as gently as he could with his talons and curled his foot around her protectively. He tried to throw a bubble around himself and Hedwig to spare the both of them the nearly gale-force winds that whipped around them but strangely enough, the shield would not come.

This greatly worried Harry, why wasn’t the pearl working? What was so different this time, he had used the pearl when he was in the form of an animal, that was the only reason he survived going through Voldemort’s body in the various forms he was in. What was so different this time?

Then it hit him, just as another blast of wind threatened to throw him and Hedwig clear off the mountainside and onto the rocks. The difference was that he was grounded at the time when he used the pearl, whether he was on the ground himself, or someone else was touching the ground for him. It seemed that there was a hidden limitation in the pearl’s defenses; while it could be used during battle and certainly turn the tides of any war if the bubble was large and thick enough, it was virtually useless in the air. Why this was would have to be debated in his mind later as he needed to get over this mountain, fast!

With the remaining power left in his large wings, he managed to clear the mountain in just a few mighty flaps. He didn’t stop till they were well over the top most mountain peak and sailing through the sky, leaving the mountain’s punishing winds behind them.

He adjusted his wings so that he could just coast down to the wooded area on the other side of the mountains, hoping that in a few days if not sooner he would reunite with not only Gandalf but the Company as well.

He laid the pack down on the ground and then uncurled his talons from around Hedwig. She flapped ungainly and tried to get back on her taloned feet and get control back into her wings. Harry turned back into his normal self and after sluggishly getting his clothes back on, he turned to tend to Hedwig.

“Easy, easy…” said Harry gently. He sat cross legged on the ground and picked Hedwig up and placed her carefully in his lap. “Did I hurt you?”

He examined her carefully and saw to his dismay that her wing was gravely injured and she would no longer be able to fly if left unattended.

“Ah…no…” said Harry with a groan. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to, I promise.”

Hedwig turned her head and nibbled Harry’s fingers forgivingly. Harry sighed and placed his hand over the damaged wing, a faint blue light coming from his palm and began working tirelessly to mend Hedwig’s damaged wing.

Hedwig clicked her beak impatiently as he held her wing, but Harry only smoothed the feathers on her head down softly.

“It’ll be okay; it’ll be all over soon enough.” said Harry quietly, he felt the same draining sensation that he had felt all the way back in Rohan after the battle of Helm’s Deep. Soon, the light faded and Hedwig began to flutter her wings, testing if they were truly healed or not.

“Easy, girl. Don’t push it just yet, we’ll need to have you rest a bit before you try and go flapping off.” said Harry with a relieved smile. He looked out onto the surrounding wildlands and heaved a sigh. “The Company is either still climbing the mountains, or they’re playing tag with the goblins.”  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “They’re not yet at the goblin’s cave…that’s a bit of a relief…”

Then he felt a wave of unease grip at his chest and he closed his eyes again, trying hard to focus on the Company. He could see in his mind’s eye one half of the Company was standing on narrow ledge, and the other was standing on what looked like a giant, craggy, _moving_ pillar…. And this pillar was quickly approaching the rocky face of the mountain!

“What the hell?” said Harry in shock. Despite being so far away, he brought the topaz and the pearl to the forefront of his mind, and sent his power through the small shield around Bilbo’s ankle. The stone in front of them that would have crushed them, was pulled back leaving a small indentation for them to land safely on and the bubble from Bilbo’s ankle expanded to include the small group.

He breathed easier when he saw that they were all alright, but his blood ran cold when he saw Bilbo gripping the Cliffside, his eyes widened in horror. Before he could do anything, Thorin leaped down to hang beside him and he pulled back to the shelf they were standing on. He felt his body visibly relax when they were all back on the shelf and ready to go take shelter in a cave.

The words that Thorin said created a desire to smack the back of Thorin’s head for saying such a thing, but he had to refrain from doing so, he’d wait till they were all safe.

The storm that crashed overhead, seemed to grow in intensity. Lightning crashed about in the nearby sky till one bolt in particular made its swift journey to where the Company was standing. He brought the amethyst stone to the front and halted the lightning in its place for a split second and then sent it crashing in a different direction.

The dwarves then went into the cave and he finally released the vision in his mind. The strain of keeping watch over them robbed him of quite a bit of his strength, sending him to his knees and sweat poured down his face. He was so tired…all he would have to do was wait for them to join him.

Then a jolt of recollection came to Harry’s mind and he gasped. He had forgotten, how could he have forgotten, this was the entire reason he was here! Bilbo, he found the One Ring in these very mountains! He would have to plan accordingly so that he did not touch Bilbo at all for the remainder of their journey. While he and Bilbo did not interact much on a physical level, the hobbit did pat him on the back from time to time or even give Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze when Bilbo would hear a noise out in the distance that caused him some pause. It was natural for him to do that with Harry, as he was the youngest and despite being almost on a similar level of magical power as the wizard Gandalf.  

There was also the matter of the pearl’s shield that he had kept around Bilbo. He would have to be very careful about his interactions with the hobbit from now on and would have to come up with a different arrangement.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the next day when he finally spotted the Company racing down the hill at full speed trying to flee the goblin infested mountain. Harry and Hedwig were just resting in one of the tall pine trees, Harry’s pocket’s full of pinecones as he tried to strike a set target down on the ground when he spotted them coming towards his particular tree. Harry just about laughed right out loud when they parked their tired selves underneath the very tree he sat in.

He had been keeping a close watch on them all since he had arrived, and lent his aid where he could, but unfortunately, his aid to the hobbit had to end the moment he picked up the ring. The moment the hobbit picked it up, he was knocked clean off the rock he was sitting on and the connection was broken. He would have to hope that Bilbo could get through the mountain alright.

He had briefly rejoined the dwarves in a brief instance when Gandalf had arrived with them, and had removed the few goblins that rebounded from the attack faster than they had. Once he had dispatched them, he returned to where he left Hedwig sheltered by a bubble as she rested in the trees.

He listened to Gandalf count off all the dwarves that had followed him, but noticed that Bilbo was missing. According the updated story that Bilbo had shared with Gandalf before he came to Castle Valor, Bilbo had used the Ring to approach the rest of the Company. No matter what power the stones had, or what power the king possessed, he could not see Bilbo when he wore the ring. So he had to hope that at that moment, he was nearby.

It was one of the things that Harry thought about while he was getting used to Castle Valor. It seemed that the magic that King Meandenbor had crafted to use in Middle Earth clashed terribly with the power that Sauron himself used. He had no definite proof and it was merely a bit of fantastical thought: but perhaps because the powers that were both in play in this world were polar opposites, like the positive and negative sides of a magnet. Every time that he would touch Frodo, or even come in to close contact with the Ring, he would be blasted away from the item or person in question.

He couldn’t be quite sure if it was the Ring that was pushing him back, or the jewels that were created by the King were _pulling_ him back. One or the other did not want it being touched by the opposite of itself.  Either the stones wouldn’t allow itself to be tainted by the malice or the Ring couldn’t handle something so _alien_ a magic as what the stones were it was unclear. And Harry wasn’t too sure that he wanted to try and test it out. He found getting burned, shocked and thrown twenty plus feet away a little wearisome.

=-=-===-=-=-=-

“…I would like to help you if I can.” said Bilbo, a warm smile on his face.

Thorin looked at the Hobbit, as if seeing him for the first time. In fact, it was like he was: this little fellow, this small, fussy, timid, inexperienced, pain in his beard hobbit just wriggled his way through a large den of goblins and numerous passageways to come back to the Company. He could just have easily abandoned them and escaped the goblin tunnels and traveled back in the direction of Rivendell, but instead he continued on towards the Lonely Mountain.

“Bravo, Mister Baggins.” came a voice from up above.

They all looked up and saw to their surprise a youth sitting nonchalantly in the thickest parts of the tree. With a swing of his legs and the latching onto limbs as he went down, he descended to earth. There was Fainas, in the flesh.

“Fainas!” said several members of the Company excitedly.

“We thought you were staying in Rivendell.” said Ori.

“And I saw him _leaving_ Rivendell…soon after your departure was noticed.” said Gandalf.

“You left?” said Balin.

“You followed us? But we would have seen you.” said Kili. “We would have really used you down in the Goblin tunnels!”

“Or even with that Thunder battle!” said Fili.

“Thunder battle? Don’t tell me you had to fight a thunderstorm!” laughed Fainas.

“Weren’t no storm lad, we had great Stone Giants trying to bash each other into pebbles, barely made it out alive.” said Bofur with a chuckle.

“Fainas?” said Ori stepping forward.

“Yes.” said Fainas with a smile.

“Where’s Will-O-Wisp?” asked Ori looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man’s horse.

The smile slowly slid off of Fainas’ face and he looked over to the side. “We…we had to part ways…I had to…you might say…I had to send her….to another world.”

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf looked confusedly at the young man.

“What are you talking about?” asked Dwalin.

“We…were attacked by goblins…and I had to send her off.” said Fainas gritting his teeth. “I couldn’t…I just…”

“I think we can finish the rest of that thought lad.” said Balin coming over to pat the young man on the back gently. “Where is that owl of yours? I hope you didn’t lose her as well.”

Fainas looked up and held out his arm, Hedwig came fluttering down and nibbled his ear affectionately. “She managed to keep completely out of sight till the end.” said Harry with a somber tone. “I’m pretty lucky that I didn’t have to say goodbye to the both of them.”

It was then they heard a loud commotion coming towards them, a howling sound that sounded all too familiar to the Company. Wargs…they were in for another attack.

“Out of the frying pan…” growled Thorin.

“And into the fire.” finished Gandalf. “Run!”

They gathered up what possessions they had left and followed Gandalf away from the sounds that were swiftly approaching them. They discovered that they had no more places to run when the cliff swiftly came closer.

“Into the trees!” said Gandalf quickly. “Climb you fools, climb!”

Before Fainas could even stop and turn to face the wargs, Thorin grabbed him by the elbow and shoved him towards the trees. “Get up there, before I toss you up there!”

“What about a…” said Fainas.

“Put your bubble up when you are safely in the tree!” shouted Thorin.

Fainas latched onto a limb and hoisted himself up, then he swung down by his knees just as a warg was about to grab onto Thorin and brought him up into the safety of the branches as well.  Hedwig fluttered up into the top most parts of the tree, hooting loudly.

“We’d better keep climbing, they seem to be pretty good jumpers.” said Fainas.

“Fainas, how about sending up a bubble around the base of the trees?” asked Fili.

“No, do not wear yourself out so early in this flight.” said Thorin sharply.

“It’ll buy us time so we can come up with another plan!” retorted Fainas as he placed thick bubbles around the lower parts of the trees. The wargs tried to get close to the trees themselves, but they were bounced back by the force of the shields.

“Fantastic, Fainas!” shouted Kili. “I didn’t know that that would happen!”

“It’s a bit different than the normal bubbles to be honest.  I can’t keep them up forever, and I hope we don’t need them any higher up than that.” said Fainas quietly to Thorin.

“Why not have the regular bubbles?” asked Thorin.

“These hurt them back.” said Fainas with a slight sneer as the wargs were tossed aside roughly again, and began to whimper pitifully. “Nice little bolts of lightning coursing through them, if they keep attacking, they’ll knock themselves silly if they keep it up, and if we’re lucky, they’ll keep on charging.”

But they did not, after each of the wargs had tried to leap into the trees a few times, they learned that trying to attack the creatures in the trees was not advantageous and held back, choosing instead to growl at their prisoners.

“Gandalf, any way we can get out of here? Fainas, do you have any ideas either? I don’t think we’ll be all that choosy on which one of you does the job.” said Nori looking at the surrounding area warily.

Gandalf himself looked around, but said nothing.

“Fainas?” asked Dori. “Now’s a good time to come up with something.”

“I have something, but…it wouldn’t work, not for all of us and I don’t want anyone to pick and choose who gets saved first.” said Fainas.

“What are you…”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry knew that things were going to go badly, he was told about it by both Gandalf and Bilbo, but he didn’t figure it was going to go completely all to hell and back, and then back to hell again.

All the way to the end of this adventure he was not going to be able to figure out what the hell made Thorin go after the one armed orc the way that he did. He wasn’t a great mind in military tactics, but the bloody fool should have seen that he was hopelessly outnumbered! There were several orcs atop wargs waiting in the wings and then there was all the fires that had burnt through the exposed parts of their trees, sending them crashing down and nearly toppling off the side of the cliff.

He didn’t even have a shield around him to protect himself, other than that oaken branch.

_Flashback_

_As their tree fell to the earth with a mighty crash, Thorin made to stand up, and face the pale orc head on._

_“Thorin, what are you doing?” asked Balin._

_“I’m going to finish this.” said Thorin, his voice growling with a deep yet pure hatred._

_Harry began to gesture towards him._

_“Don’t you dare, Fainas. This is between him, and I.” shouted Thorin as he strode purposely towards the orc._

_End of Flashback_

Harry could see the similarities between himself and Thorin, but he never figured that he would see just how foolish he could look when he was all as Hermione and Ron would put it: “Out to save the world.”

It was only thanks to Bilbo’s, the dwarves and Harry’s own intervention that he didn’t die right where he lay. Bilbo had rushed out to save Thorin, in what had to have been the bravest thing that he had ever seen anyone ever do. Hoping that the Ring would not interfere with his attempt to protect Bilbo and Thorin, he threw a pair of skin tight bubbles surrounding them. But despite his good intentions, he could feel the powers between the Ring and his own stones clash together painfully, it was as if his whole body was alight with fire and riddled with pain. It felt as if there was a raging fire surrounding him, burning him. But he had to endure it, there was no other option at this point.

The other dwarves were surrounded by wider bubbles and were busy fighting off the other orcs that had joined in on the battle. Harry took the initiative and threw a large boulder in the direction of the pale orc, sending him sprawling backwards.

Harry threw himself between Bilbo, Thorin and Azog, drawing his sword. He heard the pale orc speak, but as he did not speak the dark speech he was maliciously uttering, he was unaware of what was being said.

“Guess you and I don’t speak the same language…but this sword and that mace in our hands says all we’ll need to know.” said Harry rotating the blade in his hand.

Azog seemed to sneer over to him and rushed him once again. Without missing a beat, Harry threw another boulder towards him, smashing him again to the ground.

“Never said I would _use_ the sword.” smirked Harry.

“Fainas!” shouted Balin. “Get ready!”

“Ready for whaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” shouted Harry.

An eagle had swooped down at that very moment and picked Harry up in its talons. A pair of eagles coming for Bilbo and Thorin were close behind. Harry looked back at the enraged orc as he watched his still living foe fly off leaving him far behind.

Harry knew the outcome of this adventure, but it didn’t stop him from hoping with all his heart that it would take a long time for this orc to catch up with them, wherever the eagles were taking them.


	29. Carrock

As the eagles sailed over the lesser peaks beyond the Misty Mountains and past the smaller valleys, Kili marveled at the beauty and majesty of the early morning sun shining upon the surrounding lands. Despite the worry he felt towards his unconscious uncle and the orc pack that was surely still trying to pursue them, he couldn’t help but feel enthralled by the beauty of the sights that lay before and under him.

He knew of no other dwarves other than himself and the rest of the Company that had ever flown on the backs of these grand and glorious eagles. Surely, if there had been such dwarves, the sights themselves would be shared in stories and songs, something his mother or even Balin would have told them about. Alas, no such tales existed, but after this adventure, there would no doubt be quite a few tales spun.

He made to look over the side of the eagle he and his brother were riding on, when his brother gripped his arm tightly.

“You’ll fall, Kili!” said Fili, his voice trembling.

“I won’t fall, but look at the lands below, I’ve never seen such tall trees look so small!” said Kili.

Fili winced. “I would rather not think about how small they are, Kili, now please…”

“You never worry this much when we were examining the mines and shafts in Ered Luin.” said Kili with a smirk.

Fili frowned as his grip on the eagle’s feathers tightened slightly. “There is always something to catch or latch onto as you fall, there is…nothing up here.”

Kili laughed, “Exactly, Fili, just beautiful scenery as far as the eye…”

He stopped suddenly, the soft green color of the plants below, the ancient trees, the small waving blades of grass…it all seemed to fly upwards and towards the far distant horizon. The color than began to swirl in a fantastic circle until strangely, the far distant horizon did not look so distant anymore. While the rest of the horizon stayed in one place…one part in particular, at the center of the circle, came into much closer view.

Erebor.

He could easily see the Lonely Mountain; he could even make out the tall dwarven statues standing at the entrance of the ancient dwarven city. The base of the mountain, the rescinding desolation from the ruins of Dale, the shattered front doors from when the dragon forced his way in. He could see it all as if he were only a mere league away from. His breath taken away by the mere sight of it.

But how could he see it? There was no possible way he could see that far, he had been staring forward and looking around all this time and he did not see even the slightest bit of the mountain…and to see everything like that…the green color swirling…what was this?

“Kili? Kili! Are you alright?” came Fili’s voice.

“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine.” said Kili looking at his brother’s head and then went to gaze forward once more at the mountain, but the green color was gone, and so was the vision.

“Gandalf says we’re about to land, I hope Uncle is alright.” said Fili looking over at the fallen figure of his uncle.

Kili said nothing, but looked over at his Uncle, he was so caught up in seeing the Lonely Mountain that he had completely forgotten about the injuries his uncle had sustained. He too prayed for the wellbeing of his Uncle.

=-=-===-

They landed safely on the strange rock structure and quickly went to see how their fallen leader fared. Dwalin kept both the young Durin princes back, while Bofur and Bifur held Fainas away from the scene.

“Easy there, lads…let’s let Gandalf and Oin treat him.” said Dwalin gruffly. “He’ll be fine, he’s suffered much worse than this.”

Fainas relaxed while Kili and Fili only increased their agitation. Fili then noticed how calm Fainas was and in his worried frenzy, he tore into Fainas.

“How can you be so calm? He adopted you into our family! Do you not care?” shouted Fili. “This is how you show your gratitude? You heartless….!”

“Fili! That’s enough.” said Balin. “Going at each other will do no one any good…we’re all worried about Thorin, but Dwalin is right. He’s survived much worse…he’ll be…there…you see…he’s standing already.”

Indeed, he was, and the first thing that the King Under the Mountain did when he regained consciousness was go after the poor stunned hobbit. They thought he was going to berate the poor man just as he did on the mountain’s face, but were all surprised when he brought the hobbit into an embrace.

The Company sighed in relief, they did not want to have to go between the hobbit and the King, but if they were forced to they would have. Now…after all that had happened, the King finally accepted their brave little burglar.

They were a little afraid he was going to shove the poor little fellow right off the side of the rock.

-===-=-=-

They had set up camp right on the ledge where they had landed, as Oin had deemed Thorin too injured to move for the rest of the day. They were about to send out a hunting party for food when they were saved once again by the eagles, they had brought them deer for them to replenish their strength and fortify their battered and slightly burnt bodies.

The group stayed close to the fire, that is, all but one.

Fainas had decided to stay away from the gathering, and instead kept his gaze out on the surrounding area, his arms folded across his chest and his face the definition of stoicism.

“Fainas?” came Gandalf’s voice.

Fainas turned in response to the wizard’s address, but did not speak.

“Come, you have not eaten as of yet, we will have an arduous journey from here on…despite what Bilbo’s hopes are.”

Fainas turned back to gaze at the surrounding area, “Forgive me Gandalf, but I don’t have an appetite tonight.”

Gandalf sighed and stood beside the young man. “Is this about Fili’s words? He spoke them without weighing the truth and the consequences about such a statement. The Company and I, Thorin and Kili included know that you care for Thorin very much. You care for all of us, or you would most certainly not be traveling with this Company and I believe you would have far abandoned us several times now if you valued your own safety over ours.”

Fainas still said nothing. Gandalf sighed once more. “Come, eat something…whether you believe you have the stomach for it or not, even a small meal will do wonders for stamina come tomorrow.”

Fainas shook his head. “I’m sorry sir…but I just…I can’t. I will be fine…this happens…from time to time.”

“What happens, lad?” asked Gandalf slowly.

“My…appetite, it comes and goes. I can go a few days without eating… I suppose…when I am thinking about something so strongly, that I forgo the need and desire to eat.” said Fainas softly. “Please, sir…I just want to think.”

“Then you can do your thinking beside the fire.” came the deep voice of Thorin. Fainas and Gandalf turned and saw the King Under the Mountain standing behind the both of them. Without so much as another word, he latched onto Fainas’ arm and began to pull him towards the fire.

“S-Stop!” shouted Fainas trying to wrench his hand away from the Dwarven King’s grasp. Once they reached the fire, Thorin sat down as gingerly as he could, pulling Fainas along with him. Fainas stumbled down to his knees, and then had a bowl of venison stew placed in his hands.

Thorin spoke first, “I heard about what was said, and I believe that Fili has something to say in regards to that.”

Fili bowed his head. “I’m…I’m sorry Fainas…I was not thinking…”

“You said what was in your heart at the time, I…I would have said the same thing.” said Fainas. “I’m supposed to have all these wonderful abilities, but I don’t use them in the correct order that I should. I suppose I should have seen to your Uncle…to my… _father…_ before I stood against Azog.”

The water Thorin had been drinking was almost sprayed out of his mouth in shock. “Y-You did _what?_ ”

“Aye, he stood against Azog, Thorin. It was quite the sight to say the very least.” said Gloin. “He sent these large boulders right into Azog, twice!”

“You should have heard what he said to the pale orc as well Uncle, he said…um…” said Kili. “Oh, I just had it!”

“He said: “ _Guess you and I don’t speak the same language…but this sword and that mace in our hands says all we’ll need to know_.” said Balin with a smile.

“Yes! Then he sent the second boulder into Azog and said: _Never said I would_ use _the sword.”_ said Kili excitedly. “It was terribly impressive.”

But Thorin did not look impressed, in fact, he looked as angry as he had when he confronted Bilbo.

“What were you thinking?” growled Thorin looking at Fainas out of the corner of his eye.

Fainas merely shrugged, and stirred the stew sitting in the bowl. “I don’t know what else I could have done to be honest, whether I tended to you first or not…myself joining the fray was going to happen.”

“You could have stayed beside Gandalf…” said Thorin quickly.

“So, staying on a tree about ready to fall off the side of a cliff was the better place?” said Fainas with a rueful smile. “I could think of nowhere that was safe in the near vicinity. It was either fight or die…nothing in between.”

Thorin growled, “Use your magic…the next time this happens, I will give you an order…you are to use any magic at your disposal to run…you are to leave and not look back!”

Fainas was silent for a moment, but then he chuckled. “I thought I was dubbed your ‘son’.”

Thorin and the dwarves looked taken aback. “You…You are.” stammered Thorin.

“Then…from what I gather…if my father falls…his fight becomes mine.” said Fainas a small smile on his face. “Is it different for dwarves?”

“W…Well, no…” said Gloin looking slightly uncomfortable. “I can’t say that we don’t have that belief as well…”

The campsite was silent, but Thorin recovered first. “Well, I have not fallen, so the fight is my own again…next time, you run...and you keep running…I will rest in Mahal’s Halls a lot easier knowing that you will not be joining me so soon.”

He made to take the bead out for the evening when he stopped. “Where is your bead?”

“Oh!” said Fainas as he reached over to grab his own pack and dug through it. There on the bottom was the bead, safely tucked into his spare tunic. “Here it is. I had to take it out before I lost it.” he handed it to Thorin.

Thorin took the bead and placed it in the bead pouch within his tunic. He then looked down at the untouched bowl of stew. “Eat something, we move on in the morning.”

Fainas looked away from the bowl.

“Eat it or I’ll have Dwalin sit on you and we pour it down your throat.” said Thorin sternly. He smiled as Fainas picked up the bowl and slowly began to eat. “I thought that would convince you.”

Hedwig came down and landed on Fainas’ shoulder, it had taken her a long time to catch up to the eagles and the young wizard was visibly relieved that she had arrived.

“She looks quite worn out, I don’t think she has enough strength to go hunting.” said Oin looking at her closely.

Fainas spooned a few bits of the stew out of the bowl into his hand and held it up for Hedwig to take what she wanted. Once she had eaten what she wanted, Fainas finished the bowl of the stew to Bombur’s delight.

“We are safe up here, I suggest that we all get some rest and prepare for the next leg of our journey.” said Gandalf with a smile.

The Company settled down to sleep, Kili and Fili brought their bedrolls over to Thorin’s. Bilbo had settled down his bedroll next to Gandalf and Fainas had been surrounded once again by Bifur, Bofur and Bombur.

Hedwig fluttered down and landed on Fainas’ chest, tucking her head under her wing and fell asleep as well.

From the other end of the camp, Thorin frowned as he saw Bofur, Bifur and Bombur surrounding the young man. While he understood why Fili and Kili wanted to stay close to him at this time, Fainas was now his son…the boy should be staying close to him, but perhaps…

Fainas felt that Kili and Fili needed him more, and Thorin needed them too, but he also needed his new son…if just to keep any impending nightmares away.


	30. When Bears Attack

It was days later when Azog’s orc pack were finally seen far off into the distance. When Harry had climbed a tree and used the Beryl stone to check the surrounding areas and managed to spot one of the scouts and swiftly descended the tree to tell the others. Making it seem as if he could spot them traveling down an empty plain.

They picked up their pace to continue the distance between the pack and themselves hoping beyond hope that they were making some ground and not rapidly losing it. Harry had decided to stay in the back, and as they ran, he would swiftly cover their tracks with his magic and leave strong smelling flowers behind. It would slow the pack down at the very least, extending their lead just enough to keep them from fighting the pack once again.

One day, as they rested from the running they had done, Bilbo climbed up the large rocky ridge to see out over the surrounding areas. He was only gone for a half hour when he came running down the hill back to where the Company was.

He told them that he had seen a great bear prowling about in the area. Harry remembered this part of the story, where they were going to impose on a skinchanger by the name of Beorn. Bilbo in the future held the man in very high esteem and praised his hospitality just as much as he did for Elrond. Though, if what Gandalf said, he didn’t just open the door wide for them to walk in and rest…

They would have to first meet Beorn’s bear form... Harry was not looking forward to that.

=-=-=-=-

As they hurried through a field of beehives towards Beorn’s house, they heard a great roaring and crashing coming from behind them. Harry did not need to look behind him to know what it was that was chasing them. Bombur however had taken the split second to look and when he did, his speed and stride increased and began to overtake the dwarves in front of him.

When the first dwarves reached the door, they discovered that the door was locked and that they could not gain entry. Harry noticed this from where he was still running and waved his arm in a great arc, a shield took form and lay in wait for the bear.

Unfortunately, the bear was coming at such a fast speed and it had a great amount of power behind it that it shattered the hastily made shield.  Harry then raised the ground so that there was a thick wall of stone to impede the massive bear, but even that crumbled under the strength of the bear’s great form.

“Damn it.” growled Harry. There was no fire made so he could use it to at least startle the bear and keep it away, so the ruby was out. There was no way a storm was going to stop this thing and even if he whipped out a tornado, all it would really do was piss off the bees…and Beorn when regained human form.

He’d have to show them, he had no other choice.

“Not even Fainas can stop it!” shouted Fili from the door.

“I’ve got another trick up my sleeve.” said Harry, gritting his teeth as he cast off his tunic and kicked off his boots. The bear was quickly approaching, there was no time to shed the rest of his clothes.

=-=-=-=-

“Fainas!” shouted Thorin when he saw that Fainas had stopped running, skidded to a halt and was now standing stock still, his shirt and boots discarded.

Then before their very eyes, he fell to all fours and white hair begun to spring forth from his skin. The hair on his head grew shaggier and thicker and a long tail with a black haired end. His hands and feet were transformed into massive paws. They could barely see Fainas’ mouth expanded into a muzzle and his teeth elongated and increased in their sharpness.

The beast lifted its maned head, opened its massive jaw and gave out a loud, sky shattering roar, the dwarves stared at the lad in shock.

The bear continued its rush towards Fainas and raised one of its paws to swat Fainas away. Fainas however moved over to the side and lunged at the front paw that was on the ground, supporting the bear. The bear howled and lowered its head and bit Fainas’ back. Fainas released the bear’s paw as he was slammed to the ground and shook.

“Fainas!” shouted Thorin, snapping out of his shocked stance. Gandalf opened the door and began to shove the dwarves and hobbit into the house. He had to latch onto Thorin’s coat to pull him into the house. “We cannot…”

“There is nothing you can do at this point.” said Gandalf, his voice strained as he watched Fainas finally escape and try and coax the bear away from the Company. Fainas leaped upon the bear’s back and sank his fangs into the skin behind the bear’s head.

“As terrible as it is, Fainas is sacrificing himself to get us into this house.” He closed and locked the door behind them the clatter of the raging battle was muffled. Putting his hand on the wood and closed his eyes, trying to block out the roars mentally.

“So we just allow him to die, is that it?” spat Thorin, his face twisted in fury.

“Of course not, now that we are all inside we…” said Gandalf turning and glaring at the dwarf king standing beneath him.

Suddenly the sound of something crashing up against the house. jolted them back to what was happening outside. The dwarves, hobbit and Gandalf rushed over to the windows and saw the bear slamming the beast that Fainas had turned into the side of the house. It stopped slamming Fainas into the wall and held him there, a massive paw planted firmly on his neck, cutting off his breath.

“Fainas!” shouted Kili.

Then the bear threw him onto the ground and placed a paw on the Fainas’ chest, pushing down hard. The quick breath of air that was in his lungs was knocked out and the he was visibly gasping for air, clawing at the bear’s thick arms with his own sharp claws. The bear bent his head down to tear at his throat.

Thorin opened the small window near where the bear was and raised his stone knife, ready to hurl it towards the bear’s back.

“No!” said Gandalf hurriedly. “No simple knife can pierce that hide!”

Ori however had another idea, he pulled back on his trusty slingshot and fired several small pellets at the bear’s ears. It was thankfully (and surprisingly) enough of a distraction for the bear to lift his great paw and for Fainas to get back on his legs, but then in a bright flash he disappeared.

Thorin stared at the spot where Fainas was, the window now partially closed in case the bear decided to lunge at where the distraction had come from. The bear placed his nose on the ground and began to sniff around, trying to find where the beast disappeared to.

It paid the window no mind as it continued to sniff around the outer parts of the house. As the great bear lumbered away, limping ever so slightly on its left paw, Gloin asked quietly.

“Any sign of the lad?”

Thorin looked around quickly, but he saw no sign of the boy…did he get far enough away to avoid another wrestle with the bear? Or was he too injured to escape for long? Perhaps he took the chance and climbed into a tree…

“Uncle! Look out!” shouted Fili.

Thorin looked down at saw a large white snake, with a tiny patch of multi colored scales on its head, it’s eyes were a bright emerald green…but that was not the most staggering part of the snake.

It was terribly wounded as one could tell from the trail of blood it left on the windowsill the slow lethargic way it slithered across the windowsill. Before Thorin could even think to close the window, the snake fell to the floor with a dull thud, recoiling as it hissed loudly and after it seemingly recovered it slithered slowly over to a large pile of high and burying itself under the straw. Only a thin trail of red led away from the pile.

“You…you don’t think…that it’s Fainas…do you?” said Bofur quietly. “I mean, he turned into that beast just now…”

“Perhaps…Fainas…Fainas?” said Balin approaching the hay slowly. The haystack then flashed and shifted then a low groan emitted from amongst the straw. A naked foot then slowly peaked out, there were deep bruises marring every bit of his skin and a thin trickle of blood down his leg and across his ankle.

Thorin, Gandalf and Oin rushed over to the hay and brushed away the bits that hid the young man beneath it. When they finally revealed the young man the Company gasped.

He was completely naked and bruised from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. There were deep gashes and bite mark all over his body, especially around his chest. Deep claw marks raged across his chest and the area around his ribs were a deep purple.

Oin fell to his knees and removed his pack from his back, he took out several bandages and his package of herbs.

“Someone get a fire going and start boiling some water!” shouted Oin loudly.

Bilbo and Bombur hurried over to where a large fireplace was and began to prepare some water. Bofur and Bifur gathered up a few of the blankets and placed them on the hay to make a comfortable bed for Fainas. Gandalf and Thorin both lifted the young man tenderly and placed him on the blankets, then covered him with another blanket and Thorin’s furred coat.

A few hours later, everyone sat in silence as they surrounded the young wizard. He had not woken up, his skin was pale and his breathing was heavily labored. His gasping breath was the only sound in the house they were sheltered in. Gloin looked over to his brother, and was met with such a worried expression that he had never seen on the healer’s face before.

“Brother?” said Gloin patting the Healer on the shoulder.

Oin shook his head slowly. “The wounds…they’re too great…if he were a dwarf…a fully grown dwarf…then it would be on the same or just above the level with what Thorin had endured…but he’s so young…and frail…”

“But…Fainas is strong he’ll…” said Fili quietly.

Balin shook his head as he patted Fili’s shoulder. “I can clearly see broken ribs from here…and his breathing, it’s sounds as if a rib had pierced his lung. I’ve seen many a warrior of man fall to such an injury as this in battle. Is there nothing that can be done Oin? To ease his pain?”

Gandalf placed a hand tenderly on Fainas’ temple, his head bowed, Thorin took a careful hold of Fainas’ hand.

Oin shook his head, “I’ve given him all I can…I’m sorry to say…with luck…his pain will end shortly.”

Kili wiped his eyes hurriedly and pounded the ground in anger. Dwalin patted the young dwarf on the back, “He fought to get us into this house, like a true dwarven warrior…”

“I should have…I should have done something…all we did…all _I_ did was turn and run!” said Kili pounding his fist into the floor.

“We all did…and that was what he wanted…he wanted us safe.” said Dwalin.

“But he’s just a child!” said Kili, tears falling from his eyes. “Why does he keep putting himself into danger? Why doesn’t he just run and leave us? Save himself?”

“B…Be…cause… I…can….li…liv…live th…thro…through…m-more…” came a thick, guttural sound.

They all looked up and saw Fainas, his once laxed face was now set in pain, his teeth bared and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Fainas!” yelled the Company.

“Fainas, rest, rest…” said Gandalf, trying to place a comforting hand on Fainas’ shoulders.

“Take it easy son…” said Thorin, his face lined with worry.

“N-Not…t-till...I…do…th-this.” said Fainas raising one of his heavily bandaged hands. Thorin watched it make its way to his chest, he looked to Fainas, to seek some answers when the boy was bathed in a faint blue light, it’s luminescence was enough to brighten the entire area they were all sitting in.

Oin stared at the broken body of Fainas as the light covered his form. He had been a healer for several decades and knew the body structures of both men and dwarves better than any other healer of either the race of dwarves or men. He knew that the boy was going to die, it was only a matter of either days or even hours and the very thought made him ill.

But the light that enveloped him, brought a sort of strange peace to his heart. His stomach was twisted in knots at the sight of boy, but with the faint light blue light emitting from his body…he felt at ease…he felt that…that everything was going to be alright somehow. Fainas would recover in time, he was still going to hurt for days to come, but he would survive.

He felt hopeful, for the first time since Fainas had rushed to stall for time against the bear. Fainas was going to be fine…and the sound of his evening breathing was music to his ears.

“Nev-Never had to he-heal this man-many wounds on myself before.” said Fainas quietly, as he spoke his voice grew stronger, but it was still terribly weak, but not nearly as raspy. “I don’t know how long I’ll be laid out like this…” he looked up at Thorin with a slight smile. “There’s two more things I can do…I wanted to heal you on Carrock, but I wasn’t allowed near you…I wasn’t needed it seemed...”

“Fainas…” said Thorin staring at the youth in wonder.

“I…I don’t have the strength to heal it all…just…the worst ones…but I think I should be…fine.” he said, and with the final word, his eyes shut and he let out a sigh and fell back into unconsciousness. The blue light faded away and left behind a still pale Fainas, but now his breathing was better.

“What was that?” said Dwalin staring at the sleeping boy as Oin rechecked all the bandages.

“That, Dwalin…was a healing spell of sorts…” said Gandalf sighing heavily, brushing back the hair away from Fainas’ face. Once the hair was out of his eyes, he sat back and began counting on his fingers. “Let’s see, healing now, skinchanging, the bubbles, fire, water, vegetation, stone, metal…yes I believe he has a few more abilities that he can do…but for now, I suppose we will be grateful to the powers he has shown us.” he said, talking more to himself than anyone else.

Thorin settled down next to Fainas, and held his hand. “Oin?”

Oin jolted out of his thoughts and looked at the King. “His ribs have mended and judging by his breathing, the lung has healed. The bloodier wounds are still there, but the ones that concerned me the most have disappeared.”

“Fainas will be alright then?” asked Ori softly.

“Aye, that he will.” said Oin.

Gloin looked at his brother confusedly. “OIn?” he said in a whisper.

“What?” said Oin looking over to his younger brother.

“You…you can hear me?” said Gloin.

“Aye?” said Oin looking confused as well. Then it had dawned on him.

“Brother…you can hear again!” said Gloin with a smile.


	31. Recuperating

The next morning, as the sun peaked through the thatched roof and through the windows, the Company awoke to a low growling and snarling. Fearing that the bear had gotten inside the house at last, Thorin snapped opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, grasping his sword. There before him stood a white wolf, hunched before him with it’s teeth were bared and a deep growling emitting from it’s throat. Thorin looked over in the direction it was glaring at and saw an impossibly tall man. He was taller than even Elrond and Gandalf, not quite as tall as the Great Goblin however. He was a hairy man with wild wide eyes that seemed to twitch over to anything that moved in front of them instantly but always returned to the wolf before him. He was leanly muscled from neck down, giving the air of a man that had seen his share of fights

The wolf’s fur that covered it looked soft and white except for the small patch of black on it’s head and the red streaks of blood along it’s middle, where a tight bonding of bandages were wrapped, straining to stay on. It’s teeth were bared and it’s growling was interrupted by panting, as if it were in pain.  Thorin caught sight of the beast’s eyes and saw them to be a bright green and he had seen an adoption bead intertwined in it’s fur. With all that had gone on last night, especially since he didn’t know if Fainas was going to survive the night, he never took the bead out. If he was going to leave for the halls of his ancestors, he was going to leave with the adoption bead…so that he could gain passage to Mahal’s Halls. 

“Fainas! You should be resting!” said Thorin sitting up and placing a hand on the wolf’s back. Despite the rest he had gotten last night as well as the healing magic he had performed, another fight so soon would only do irreparable damage, no matter what magic the boy could wield. He didn’t know if Fainas could understand what he was saying, but he had to keep Fainas from fighting any more.

The wolf only continued to bare its fangs at the large man and growled at him, preparing to leap in the moment the man makes an attempt to strike him. He altered his stance so that he could look bigger, and yet still be able to leap at the man’s throat when given the chance.

But the man did not quell under the gaze of the fierce wolf before him. Instead, he extended his hand out to the snout of the wolf for it to smell it. Offering him a small gesture of trust. Fainas however didn’t take the offer of a truce, instead he used this offer and attempted to snap at the hand before him. Yet the man was not to be intimidated, what he did instead was he patted the wolf on the head and smiled.

 “I will not hurt you, pup, nor your pack.” said the man in a gentle tone as he petted the head softly. The man looked over to the dwarves, with an unreadable look, but he said nothing.

Thorin had remembered Gandalf telling the Company that their “host” was not overly fond of dwarves and would not hesitate to send them out of his house and back into the waiting jaws of the wargs and the blades of the orcs.

As the giant patted the wolf on the head, it gave a soft whine, it’s strength finally leaving it, it collapsed into the hay once again. Before the eyes of the giant, the wolf transformed into the naked, and still bleeding body of Fainas. His wounds bleeding anew from the harsh transformation and with the bandages now stretched out and no longer tight against his flesh, blood trickled freely down his skin.

The man stared at the fallen boy, his eyes widened in shock. “This…this is not possible; this cannot be….” said the man in a whisper as he fell to his knees before the boy. He reached out a trembling hand towards the boy, touching his hand carefully.

“It is possible.” said Gandalf as he draped his cloak over Fainas’ body. “Silly boy…you’re too injured to be doing such reckless things.”

“Should have woke Thorin, he was right there next to him.” said Dwalin looking over at Thorin.

“He did, he just…took too long.” said Kili with a small smile.

Oin rechecked his injuries, resewed the more serious wounds back up and wrapped them up anew. “He’s reopened a few of his stitches, he needs to rest all over again.”

The giant man stood up and looked around at the dwarves, and spoke in a low voice. “Then we shall speak outside”

“That would be wise, but someone should stay with Fainas in case he needs aid.” said Gandalf.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” said Kili.

“So will I.” said Ori quickly

Oin nodded. “Keep him in that hay, and don’t let him…what was the word Gandalf used…transform? Yes, don’t let him do that… that does more harm than good at this point…silly furry fool ripped almost all his stitches out.”

-==-=-

As Fainas rested in the house, Beorn had led them outside so that that the young man could rest in reasonable silence. Gandalf had relayed the story of their adventures up to their escape from Azog to Beorn. Beorn had listened to the story with rapt attention, only grunting with either approval or disdain at their actions. He was stunned the most when he heard about their assassination of the Great Goblin and how they managed to escape from Azog.

“To think, a group of thirteen can escape a mountain of goblins and a pack of orcs.” said Beorn thoughtfully. “No one escapes those mountains alive, let alone unscathed.”

“We were quite lucky.” said Gandalf with a smile.

“’Lucky’ does not even begin to explain it.” said Beorn  “I would say it’s a miracle.”

“That describes it well, also.” said Gandalf with a slight smile.

“And that boy was not with you?” asked Beorn looking into the house.

“No, he was away from the Company, and he did not join back up with us till after we had escaped the Goblin tunnels. He was…was waiting for us on the mountainside.” said Balin.

“How did he know where to find you?” asked Beorn slowly.

The Company was silent; it was a fair point. The lad just seemed to appear from above them in the tree tops. How did he manage to sneak up on them without being seen?

Gandalf thought carefully, but smiled. “I think it would be a safe assumption, that if he can transform into that first beast, and now a wolf, it shouldn’t be that far of a stretch that he may be able to turn into something that can take flight.”

“But he had his pack with him.” said Fili.

“A large enough bird could lift that pack…who knows, it could be a creature that originates from his own country, much like that large beast.” said Nori.

“That beast…” whispered Bofur thoughtfully as he puffed on his pipe. “I wonder what it’s called?”

“When Fainas awakes we will ask him.” said Gandalf quietly.

“So he _was_ the beast that attacked those men in Bree.” said Dwalin slowly. “I suppose he’s lucky he didn’t take that truth water.”

“He’d be dead right now if he did…and just for protecting the ponies.” said Gloin with a somber look.

“That explains why he didn’t come and get us…he was already trans....transformed.” said Dori quietly.

“He probably saw or heard Ori get thumped and decided to…” said Nori.

“We can ask Fainas exactly what transpired when he awakes.” said Bilbo shortly. “Gossiping like a bunch of old matrons…the lot of you. We don’t have definite proof as of yet, just that it’s a strange looking beast.”

Thorin looked over to Bilbo from his position beside the door to the house and gave a chortle. “Master Baggins, I thought I heard that hobbits are also fond of the stories you share with your neighbors, _about_ your neighbors.”

Bilbo blushed.

Beorn looked over to Bilbo, his steely gaze fixated on the hobbit, he had not paid attention to the conversation in front of him, but was focusing on the snowy owl that had fluttered down to them. “I would like to hear more about hobbits, are they like elves or dwarves?” He stroked Hedwig’s feathers where she was perched a stump beside Gandalf. She kept nipping at his hand, but despite that, he did not stop.

“I don’t think Hedwig likes him.” said Bofur to Bifur.

Bifur made some hand signals and some low mutterings.

“She might have seen him attack Fainas.” said Bofur. “Seems she hasn’t forgiven him for injuring him. Whether he’s not a bear right now or not.”

“Ah, well…we…I…” said Bilbo stammering slightly. He cleared his throat and looked up at Beorn. “I don’t know what all we are alike to other races, but I can tell you what we _are._ ”

As Bilbo explained to the skin changer what a hobbit was, Thorin walked into the house and went to check on Kili, Fainas, and Ori. Ori was sketching one of the birds that had flown in through the open window and Kili was carefully braiding Fainas’ hair.

“How is he faring?” asked Thorin.

Ori looked up at Thorin, and then back to Fainas. “He woke up for a short while, he wanted water.”

“We gave him a bit of those herbs that Oin said he needed to take for the pain.” said Kili. “He was asleep after he took the herbs and water though. He didn’t use that blue light again.”

Thorin looked down at the sleeping figure. “He must be still exhausted from the fighting yesterday.” He placed his sword down beside the haystack and leaned against the nearest support beam.

“Uncle?”

“I’ll stay in here as well. Oin said I still needed to rest, so I will rest in here. If you would like, Master Baggins is talking about the Shire once again.”

Ori looked excited, stood up and hurried out of the house. But Kili stayed behind.

“I thought you enjoyed Master Baggin’s stories?” said Thorin with a smile.

“I do…but Fainas needs protection, I’ll just ask Fili to retell it to me.” said Kili.

Thorin smiled over to Kili. “Then let’s protect the youngest member of our family together.”

=-=-=-=-==--==-

Just in time for dinner, Fainas woke up. He was still tired and in pain, so Oin ground up some pain relieving herbs for the young man. Both Bombur and Bilbo helped Beorn make dinner that night, full of bread, honey, milk, nuts and fish.

Gandalf lifted the young man tenderly into his arms and helped him to drink from the large tankard. “Here you are, dear boy…slowly now.”

Fainas seemed to be struggle with just drinking the milk, which caused Gandalf to move aside the hair that hung around his neck and saw a deep massive bruise on his neck.

“Oh, Fainas…” said Gandalf looking pained and somber.

“It hurts…” gasped Fainas as he pushed the mug away with a weak hand.

“You must eat, Fainas…here…here’s some warm milk and some bread.” said Bilbo. “That should be soft enough for you to swallow.”

Beorn watched from the fireplace as the youth struggled to eat. He walked over to the lad and crouched down, looking at him intently, a somber look on his face as well. “I would apologize, but I have nothing to be sorry about.”

Before the dwarves could retaliate, Fainas gave a painful smile. “Animals don’t normally apologize when they attack each other, it’s either kill or be killed right?” he rasped, wincing once he was done talking.

Beorn’s facial expression didn’t change. He then stood up and walked over to a shelf that was high above any of the Company’s heads, but he could still easily see eye to eye with it. He took down a small jar of what looked like green paste and brought it over to Gandalf.

“Place a generous amount on any bruises he has.” said Beorn. “The pain from the bruises on his neck should lessen enough for him to eat.”

Gandalf thanked the skinchanger and took the paste in hand. Oin took the salve from the wizard and began to administer it.

“I am amazed that you survived the fight you had with my form last night. I remember only flashes, but I know I dealt you several mortal blows.” said Beorn.

Fainas smiled softly and closed his eyes as Oin took the salve in hand and applied it carefully to his neck. Despite the fact that the boy still needed to eat, he fell asleep.

Beorn continued to look at him, until finally he spoke.

“What animal was that, that he turned into?” asked Beorn. “The one I did battle with.”

The dwarves looked amongst themselves and then back to Beorn. “We don’t know…it might be a creature only found in his homeland.”

“Homeland?” asked Beorn.

“He’s from a country far to the east, he’s come a long way in such a short amount of time.” said Gandalf patting Fainas’ head. “He’s a remarkable young man.”

“More than what you are willing to say aloud.” said Beorn touching the young man’s chest.

Gandalf looked down at the sleeping form in his arms.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry awoke the next morning, the throbbing pain in his body greatly subsiding but his body was still riddled with spasms of pain. He looked down at himself and saw that he was still nothing more than a mess of bruised and gashed flesh and bandages. He was kept warm by several large blankets and Thorin’s own fur cloak, which was placed close to where his face was. He turned to look around himself and saw the Company sleeping around him. Gandalf slept on his right, his hat pulled low over his eyes to shield against the morning rays. Thorin was on his left, leaning against the beam and talking to Dwalin, Balin and Nori quietly.

“T-Thorin…” gasped Harry.

Thorin looked over to Harry quickly and placed a gentle calloused hand on his forehead. “Fainas, are you alright?”

“I’m feeling a lot stronger now, thank you.” said Harry with a weak smile.

“When you are fully rested, we all need to have a word.” said Thorin, he leaned over and began to braid the bead back into his hair. “It is nothing to worry we just all want to be on the same page in regards to your abilities.”

“I…I…” said Harry quietly.

“I remember that you don’t want to divulge everything at once, and I accepted that fact, the others however did not agree at the same I time did. You will have to convey to them your wishes, but the Company, myself included, would like to retrace what we have already been shown.” said Thorin as he finished the braid and fixed the bead.

Harry looked down and nodded.

“Good boy, now, go back to sleep, we’ll be nearby should you need us.”

=--==-=-

Dwalin and Thorin were outside, sparring in the morning light. Thorin was still recovering from the Warg attack, but he (and Oin surprisingly) believed that this sort of exertion was a good way to loosen and strengthen his body back to its original condition. However, Dwalin was using this more of a time to have a candid conversation with the Dwarf King.

“I think you’ve gotten too soft with the boy.” grunted Dwalin as he swung his weapons towards his king.

“Indeed?” said Thorin sidestepping the tattooed dwarf and giving him a sound smack with the flat side of his dwarvish blade. “How am I too soft?”

“If this were anyone else, you would be holding them to a tree by the blade of your axe and sword, demanding to know what all the boy could do.” said Dwalin taking a mighty swing in retaliation towards Thorin’s sword. “You wouldn’t trust him as much as you do Fainas without holding all the cards.”

Thorin braced himself for the impact and pushed back. “I might not hold all the cards, but I do believe that I hold all the trumps.”

Dwalin staggered backwards slightly and wiped the perspiration off his glistening forehead. “What do you mean?”

Thorin also paused, to wipe his own brow. “I don’t want to say as of now, but I will say this, we would be very lucky to be gifted with his trust.”

“What?”

“Fainas, he is a very special young man… Gandalf himself believes so and even his precious White Council was adamant about keeping him in Rivendell at the very least. But Fainas, he does not trust his elders…and I can understand that whole heartedly. The ones that had guardianship over him…”

“That Uncle of his…aye, I remember.” growled Dwalin. “I’d like nothing more than to smash that man in in the head with Grasper.”

“They destroyed his trust in those that are given guardianship over him, causing him to secret himself away. He fears that we will act the same as the people of his country or like the villagers of Bree when they tried laying blame on him.” said Thorin.

“But they were right, weren’t they?” asked Dwalin.

“Right in the sense that Fainas had done the deed, but not in the fear-ridden, savaged way they portrayed it. No, we need to wait for him to come to us. Besides, have you even had a conversation with the lad lately? You tell the boy to do something, order him to divulge everything, including the abilities he’s kept to himself…if he doesn’t want to do it, he’ll give you the most annoying bit of sass…. I believe he’s had that all pent up and is using it against me.” Thorin finished with a smirk.

“I remember that as well…it was a lot of fun watching the two of you go at each other.” said Dwalin with a laugh. “All that back talk hiding under that soft smile and honeyed tone.”

“So I will give him all the time he will need, I trust him to come to me when he deems that I and the rest of us are ready or in the case of an emergency and accept it.” said Thorin. “But I pray that the same emergency that brought those transformations to light never happens again.”

“Aye, we may lose him for good the next time.” said Dwalin somberly.


	32. The Lion

It wasn’t long before Fainas was allowed out of the house and could go walking around Beorn’s home and grounds, though he would have to travel with someone at all times to make sure that he did not collapse for some reason. They wanted to show Fainas one of the horses that seemed to have a physical likeness to Will-O-Wisp, but the poor lad did not want any part of that and just went back into the house to rest beside the fire before lunch.

Gandalf took Fainas for a walk right after lunch, he led the young man over to one of the shadier spots near Beorn’s house and helped Fainas sit down on the soft green grass.

“I’ve wanted to have a word with you for some time now.” said Gandalf as he took a seat beside Fainas.

“Oh?” said Fainas as he leaned against the tree with a sigh. “What about?”

“The White Order…and Saruman.” said Gandalf somberly.

Fainas looked off to the side.

“It was not any of the Order’s intentions to…go to that length to try and keep you in one place.” said Gandalf. “Especially not Saruman.”

“He tried to kill me.” said Fainas shortly.

“He would not have done so, you’re too…well, he would not have hurt a child, the fire would have burnt you, but nothing more than that.” said Gandalf.

“That’s not much better.” said Fainas with a smirk. “And burning _hurts_.”

“When I left Rivendell, he still expressed a desire to teach you magic, and he has asked me to express his apologies. He had just heard some…distressing news and I suppose hearing of such a talented young man that could be of great…not of great ‘use’, a great ‘ally’ would be a better term…he was quite eager to help you.”

“He could have just asked…though I still would have run.” said Fainas.

“You are forgetting something, I am your master, you would have to do what I tell you.” said Gandalf with a slight frown.

Fainas looked up at Gandalf with a slightly shocked expression.

“If I were to order you to go with Saruman, you would have to do so…” said Gandalf.

“But Thorin…” said Fainas with widened eyes.

“While he adopted you, he did so after you entered into an apprenticeship with me, I am the one who is charge of what you do and where you are to go.” said Gandalf.

Fainas was silent for a moment, and after a tense moment, Gandalf smiled. “I have this ominous feeling however that it is fortunate for all of us that I do not plan to hand you over.”

Fainas sighed heavily. “I’m relieved, especially after meeting him, I didn’t want to go to him till Hell freezes over.” he slapped a hand to his mouth.

Gandalf looked at the young man in interest. “What is ‘hell’?”

Fainas blinked a few times. “Uh…how to explain it…it’s this place that’s full of fire, really, _really_ hot fire, um…you’re continuously tortured, beaten, burned…for the rest of eternity after you die. Being full of fire there’s not much of a chance of it ever freezing.”

Gandalf stared at the young man in horror. “And that is what your people believe will happen to you when you pass on?”

“Oh, no! Just…just the ones who…. who sin…” said Fainas.

“Sin?” said Gandalf looking perplexed.  “What sort of sin?”

“Any sin, well, maybe not small ones, but the big ones…stealing, murder…using magic…” said Fainas quietly.

Gandalf stared at the young man sitting beside him. “ _That_ is what you believe is waiting for you?”

“According to some…” said Fainas still speaking quietly. “But if you’re…righteous…then you go to Heaven.”

“And what is that like?” asked Gandalf with a slightly knowing smile.

Fainas pointed up.

Gandalf looked up to where he was pointing, there was only the clear blue skies and clouds overhead. “I don’t…”

“Heaven is up there…Hell is down there.” said Fainas pointing down to the ground.

Gandalf placed his hand down on the ground, pressing down lightly. “Complete opposites… any middle ground?”

“Limbo…you don’t move on…you just…stay…” said Fainas.

“No wonder you fear the dead.” said Gandalf quietly. When Fainas looked over questioningly, Gandalf smiled. “Balin told us about your meeting with him and King Meandenbor.”

Fainas looked down sheepishly, “I’m not afraid of death, just…I couldn’t go in there. Just a feeling I had.”

Gandalf frowned for a moment, but after a few moments he smiled softly.

Fainas released a sigh and relaxed against the tree even further. “I take it days like this don’t come all that often to you.”

“Not terribly often, but I do hope that _you_ see more of them, before your journey’s end.” said Gandalf, his eyes misting slightly.

“I was told once that a journey never really ends, but branches out, the end is just…a pause… until the next one comes around.” said Fainas with a fond smile towards the wizard.

Gandalf took out his pipe and began to light it, nodding his head slightly. “An interesting notion, I will have to remember it.”

*Flashback*

Harry sipped his tea as he, Pippin and Gandalf chatted in the Baker shop in Gondor. They fell into a bit of silence as Harry refilled their cups, causing Pippin to look up at the young man. “I’m sort of worried about the end of this adventure.”

“What about, Pippin.” asked Harry.

“Just…when you go back home…we’ll never see each other again.” said Pippin.

Harry slowly put down the teapot and looked down at the hobbit. “I…I don’t know if we will…”

Pippin looked back down at the cup in his hand.

“But I would love to come back and have another journey, after this is all over. I’ll miss this place…”

“A journey never ends, it’s merely a pause till it resumes again in a new form.” said Gandalf with a smile.

Harry blinked. “Wow…that’s deep.”

“Deep?” said Pippin.

“Makes you think.” said Harry.

“That it does, I thought it was a very interesting notion when I first heard it.” said Gandalf with a soft smile.

*End of Flashback*

-==-=-=-=-

As they sat there, in companionable silence, the rest of the Company and Beorn came out to join them under the shady trees. Beorn sat down on the stump in front of the two wizards and looked into the younger wizard’s eyes.

“Tell me something, little cub…” said Beorn his voice low and inquisitive.

Harry looked up at Beorn with surprise.

“…what sort of animal was it that you transformed into to fight me the other day?” asked Beorn calmly.

Harry looked around at the others and then back to Beorn. Back in Bree, he had a feeling that they had never seen or heard of a lion before, this was the final piece of proof.

“It’s called a lion.” said Harry with a slight smile.

“I would like to see it again.” said Beorn standing up and looking down at him.

Oin reached over and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re still not completely healed, lad. He can wait to see it.”

“I’ve only got bruises now.” said Harry with a quick smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Harry stripped down to naught but his skin and then before their very eyes, his hands came together and transformed into massive paws with sharp claws, white hair sprung out all over his body and the hair on his head kept the dark tint, but it became thicker and transformed into a mane, yet it still retained its adoption braid and bead.

A tail with a tufted end came out from behind him and his mouth expanded into a giant muzzle, with great sharp teeth. For what appeared to be dramatic effect, he let out a mighty roar which sent the Company, Gandalf and Beorn staggering to their feet.

Beorn braced himself to latch onto the beast, as did the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo. They remembered Gandalf saying that the beast that Beorn turned into was unpredictable, so that they assumed that he would be the same. They were stunned when the creature instead yawned widely and settled down onto the grass, placing its head on it’s paws.

They stared at the beast, but it didn’t move, it didn’t even acknowledge their presence but just laid there on the grass. Ori was the first one to move, and reached out a hand to touch the creature’s mane. Dori and Nori both held their breaths and tried to quietly discourage Ori from touching the beast.

But Ori either did not see them or ignored them and placed his hand carefully within the mane of the beast. It felt like the mane of their ponies did, coarse, yet it had a softness to it that he was not expecting.

The beast made no aggressive moments, only creating a soft vibration that seemed to come from his throat. Nori and Dori tried to pull Ori back, “He’s _growling_!”  

“That’s not growling…that’s _purring_ …” said Bilbo staring at the creature in awe. “He’s like a…a cat…almost…”

“I wouldn’t want to have him in the house.” said Dwalin with a frown.

“Fainas?” said Kili inching around to the beast’s front. He flinched slightly when the creature opened its bright green eyes. But still the lion made no move. “Fainas? Are you in there still?”

The creature lifted its head and looked directly at Kili and then lowered and raised its head slowly.

“Was that…was that a nod?” said Fili excitedly.

“You can understand us?” asked Ori just as excitedly. “You can really understand us?”

The lion brought out its massive paws and dug it’s claws deep into the ground, as if sharpening them, opening its mouth wide for another yawn.

“Amazing…” said Kili trying to look into the beast’s mouth, nearly sticking his entire head inside. Dwalin pulled him back away from the mouth, even though the beast kept it open for a few moments more after he had been “saved”.

Balin examined the front paws and looked amongst the Company. “These _are_ the tracks of that beast in Bree, he _was_ the one that attacked those men.”

Harry allowed them to inspect him from head to toe and almost inside out, but drew the line when Oin reached back to examine the back part of Harry’s body, specifically under Harry’s tail. For the first time, Harry growled and he flicked Oin in the face with his tail.

“He didn’t like that.” said Nori with a chuckle and a smirk. “Don’t blame him, I wouldn’t exactly want Oin checking under _my_ tail.”

Thorin himself ran a careful hand over the body of his adopted son, marveling at the change. He flinched every so often when he thought back to the first time that he saw the body of this beast, fighting for their safety as they ran for cover. The powerful claws and jaw that tore at the bear’s skin to try and bide them time…out of the three forms he had seen, he would rather not see this “lion” or the nearly destroyed snake’s body again.

Without further ado, Harry began his transformation back to his original state. Gandalf, taking pity on the young man, threw his cloak over his protégé’s body. Harry reached over and grasped his own clothes and tried to put them on as swiftly as he could.

“That was incredible, Fainas!” said Ori looking at Harry in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like that! I mean, Beorn can transform, but only into one animal!”

“You sound as eager as my friend Hermione.” said Harry with a smile. “She wanted to know everything there ever was about anything.”

“I am amazed as well; I have only heard of one person that could wield such control over one’s physical change.” said Beorn with a fixed stare down at Harry.

Harry didn’t have to think long to figure out who he was talking about.

“Tell me, can you understand what the beasts are saying to you when you are in that form?” asked Beorn calmly.

Harry shook his head. “No.”

Beorn shook his own head, “I surmised as much, I myself can understand what they say in either form that I am in, but you…you were only making sounds of either irritation, or pleasure…”

Harry blushed faintly.

“So, Oin…do you think Fainas is ready for traveling in a few days?” said Gloin.

“Aye, provided he still rests and eats well…he should be ready to go in two days.” said Oin.

=-=-=-=-

After dinner, which Harry had more to eat than he did the night before, Beorn picked up a large chessboard* and made to move it away from the dwarves.

“You play?” asked Harry.

Beorn turned and looked at the young man sitting beside the fire. He put the board down and sat across from him, looking at him fixedly.

“I have not, not in many, many years.” said Beorn softly.

“Ron, my friend back where I come from, taught me. I can’t even get close to beating him on my best day, he’s one of the best.” said Harry with a smile.

For the next few hours, Beorn and Harry played several games of chess, the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf came over to watch as they battled it out. Beorn must have been exceptionally good at the game in his younger years as for not having anyone to play against for so long he gave Harry quite the thrashing, but it was close in some instances when Beorn would forget a rule or two.

Thorin in particular was enraptured with the game and became interested in its gameplay. He likened it to strategizing for war, which made Harry laugh.

“I think that’s where it originally came from, but I’m not sure.” said Harry with a happy smile. “My country didn’t come up with it, it came from even further to the east than what my country is from here.”

“Where did your people learn this game Beorn?” asked Bofur.

“It was a gift, from an ancient king, it has been passed down through my people for many centuries.” said Beorn calmly, placing his hands slowly upon the wood. Gandalf also reached over to place his hands on it, both sharing a knowing look and a quick furtive glance to the youth sitting before them.

Soon, Thorin himself asked if he could sit in and began to play against the skin changer, and after two games, he had beaten the giant man where Harry could not.

“You are good, Thorin Oakenshield.” said Beorn calmly, replacing his pieces back at the starting point.

“I learn fairly quickly.” said Thorin with a smirk. “And it helps to have two excellent players to learn from.”

“One expert player, I haven’t won a game yet, to Beorn or Ron.” said Harry with a laugh.

“You try and place your pieces where they can do the most damage, but yet you are dismayed when even your pawns are taken, it shows you care a great deal for those under your command. You plan fine for the way you play.” said Beorn.

Harry turned a faint pink.

“But there are times.” said Thorin taking a few pawns of his from Beorn. “When you have to sacrifice some to save the whole.”

“I know.” said Harry quietly as he turned to get a bit of milk from the large jug. “Trust me, I know all about that.”


	33. Leaving Beorns

Thorin watched as Beorn nearly monopolized all of Fainas and Bilbo’s time in their last remaining days at his home. He took Fainas out for most of the afternoon and gave the young man a quick lesson in tracking different game while he was in the form of one of the beasts. Beorn then vainly tried to teach Fainas how to speak to different animals as well, but it failed miserably. Some of Beorn’s translations were quite hilarious resulting in Kili and Fili bowling over with laughter and reducing them to giggling lumps. But to be honest, the dwarves didn’t have much room to laugh, as when it came to the halfling’s flower language, they couldn’t quite understand it either.

Why just the other day he had happened upon Ori, who was holding a small bundle of flowers in his hand to draw. Bilbo gasped, blushed and rushed to exchange one small flower for another of a similar color but different shape and size, muttering about how scandalous it could have been if someone else were to see the flowers. To Kili and Fili’s dismay, Bilbo wouldn’t divulge what the flowers meant.

To be honest, it wasn’t really Beorn that was asking the Halfling for help of any sort, but the Halfling had volunteered himself to make preserves and other such things for the giant man. The skinchanger had baskets of different berries and fruits that he had picked and were kept in a small pantry in the cooler part of the house, to be eaten raw at some point or another. The small hobbit had explored every inch of Beorn’s pantry and discovered that he had small jars of jams that had been almost completely emptied. Almost immediately he had asked Beorn what sort of jams he was accustomed to partaking with his bread in the morning or for tea. Then after Beorn said he never quite learned how to make such things and they were only a treat, Bilbo took it upon himself to make preserves out of the different berries and fruits in Beorn’s garden and had several pots going at the same time to make as much as he could in the limited time they had left.

Bombur himself was impressed that Bilbo could do three pots of preserves at one time as the most he could handle was two at once. Bilbo only smiled and said that with voracious appetites that hobbits possessed, it was a natural talent that they could have several pots of jams and stews going on at a time, and even boasted slightly that if there was another pot, he could handle monitoring that easily. After what he said about the appetite that young hobbits possessed, it would seem that the appetites of hobbits didn’t diminish too much as they increased in age.

Thorin slightly smiled at the hobbit as he fussed around the kitchen, pulling up chairs and stools to reach the higher shelves of ingredients, or any shelf for that matter in the large man’s house. He had to admit it, since Carrock, the tension between the two of them had blessedly evaporated, causing the entire Company to feel more at ease. There was no longer any danger of Thorin’s patience wearing thin, him turning around on his booted heel and clubbing the smaller man in the head with Bofur’s mattock.

Since they had put aside their differences, or as Fainas had put it, Thorin had stuffed his angst ridden baggage elsewhere, (the boy still needed to be taken to task for _that_ little comment) he and Bilbo had had several meaningful conversations about both of their races. Despite the racial divide, they both expressed a desire to see more of their homes.

Thorin had remembered what was said about the Friendship Festival that the hobbit talked about and he himself harbored a smidgeon of desire to go and see what it was, and perchance eat a bit more hobbit cuisine then the bowl of stew he had been given. Bilbo, despite his love gardens, fruit trees and other such things, wanted to see the mountain and see the veins gold and silver running down the mine shafts like large winding rivers traveling down the dark stones.

He wanted to take them all to the Mountain, remind Balin and the others that had been with him in Erebor, and show the ones that had never set foot in home of his fathers, the wonders of Erebor. He wanted Kili and Fili to see the halls of his forebears to marvel at the large statues in the Hall of the Kings, to see the great Library of Durin, the training hall where he, his brother and even his sister received their training when they were younger. Oh, the places he would show them!

And Fainas, granted he would have to relinquish the boy to Gandalf when this was all over as he was apprenticed already, but he wanted to show his adopted son all over the mountain before that would come. He wanted to introduce him to all the seven kingdoms as his son and a proud member of the line of Durin. Fili would still be his heir of course, but as his son, he would be protected by the Durin line, and it was best if all kingdoms knew this, in case he had cause to go there at some point.

But then suddenly, the flames in the fireplace flared up, causing him to remember the most important thing about this quest: Just getting to the mountain was the first part, there was still the dragon to settle.

There was no plan set in motion for the worm just yet, no matter what plots Balin and he came up with, Gandalf shot them down, poking holes through their designs and pointing out loose threads that could easily spell doom for them all. While he found this highly irritating, it was better to see the holes in their theories now, as opposed to being at the door and having nothing to go on.

There was still so much that could go wrong, they had come so far, and yet, there was still the Greenwood to travel through, he hoped that Gandalf could see them through, safe and sound…and swiftly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was that night that Oin deemed Fainas fit enough to travel and they prepared to leave first thing in the morning. Beorn advised both Gandalf, Balin and Thorin about the best way to travel through the Greenwood as Bilbo and Bombur packed several packs to try and sustain them through the last few legs of their journey. Kili, Fili and Dwalin sharpened the Company’s blades and finished any minor repairs that needed done on the metalwork. Dori and Gloin finished stitching up the Company’s torn clothing and packs with Oin restocking his herbs and tonics nearby. Nori and Ori inspected the ropes and other tools to make sure that they were in good or perfect condition, replacing them with gifts given to them by Beorn’s generosity.

Bifur and Bofur were instructed to watch Fainas as he rested; while he was able to travel, Oin still wanted him to get one last night of peaceful rest before they entered the wood especially if the woods were as malevolent as Gandalf stated. Fainas tried to argue, but the inhabitants of the house were all in agreeance, even Beorn…he was ordered to rest. Fainas could only sigh as he was ushered away from the rest of the group and sent to bed.

When they all finally went to bed, Bofur, Bifur and Fainas were all sound asleep, Bombur went to take his spot beside Fainas when he was shoved slightly aside by Thorin, who took his spot and laid beside Fainas, throwing a protective arm around his adopted son.

=-=-=-=-

The next morning brought another surprise, Beorn had graciously offered them ponies and two horses to get them to the Greenwood, but only if they promised to send them back once they reached the forest’s edge. Some of the dwarves looked a bit put out, but Gandalf conceded, the Greenwood was no place for ponies or horses, only the forest’s deer and other animals could comfortably travel through the undergrowth and resist the illusions of the woods.

As the Company placed their packs on the ponies and two horses, Beorn came up to both Bilbo and Harry, bending over them and spoke in a low voice. “You are both welcome to stay here, you need not travel on with these dwarves.”

Bilbo and Harry both looked at each other in surprise, but gave the giant man a pair of humble smiles.

“Thank you very much for your kind and generous offer, Beorn.” said Bilbo politely with a bow. “But a promise is a promise after all, and I did sign a contract. I would not be a respectable hobbit if I went back on my word now.”

“And I’m apprenticed to Gandalf, and…Thorin adopted me, so…I guess they’re my family now.” said Harry with a twinge of pink in his cheeks.

Beorn looked surprised at the two of them, but nodded. “Very admirable, foolish to go running into such danger, but admirable.”

“Fainas, come along and get on your horse.” called Dwalin.

“Eh? What was that?” asked Harry looking over his shoulder.

There, standing beside Gandalf’s horse, was a horse that had the same coloration and the same long flowing mane on both its head and legs that Will-O-Wisp had, a pack and saddle on its back, apparently waiting patiently for Harry to climb on.

“Ah…” said Harry.

“What’s wrong Fainas?” asked Ori.

“It’s just…I’ve only ever ridden on Will-O-Wisp.” said Harry with a quiet, thoughtful voice. “And it almost looks like her…”

A few of the dwarves looked solemn, but it was apparently lost on a few of them.

“Then this will be as easy as hammering a stone.” said Dwalin. “This beast will obey you without trouble and us for that matter.”

Balin nudged his brother in the side as Hedwig swooped down from the high branches overhead, hooting indignantly. She had kept far away from the skinchanger, only swooping down on him when she thought he looked off guard. Dwalin’s instinct was to dodge the owl, but he did look apologetic once he remembered what had apparently happened to the boy’s last horse.

Harry walked over to the horse and proceeded to climb into the saddle, he was almost sitting when (because he did not have a tight hand on the reins) the horse moved and he was flung off the other side and onto the ground.

The surrounding dwarves roared with laughter as he got to his feet.

“Will-O-Wisp spoiled you lad!” guffawed Nori, this time it was Ori who stamped on his foot.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gandalf watched and chuckled as Fainas tried again and again to get into the saddle, only to either fall off or cause the horse itself to be so nervous that it took off only to be called back by Beorn, with Fainas barely able to hang on to dear life.

If he had not seen the lad expertly ride his own horse, Gandalf would be prepared to say that the lad had no experience on being on the back of such a beast and they would have to double up somehow.

They had even tried to attempt having him ride bareback, but the horse did not seem too keen on that and would try and take off once again. After falling down into a thick bush, Fainas got up, pulling twigs and leaves out of his hair put all but one of the packs back on the horse, but didn’t get back into the saddle.

“I’ve got a better idea.” said Fainas. “How about I _don’t_ ride the horse…no offense Beorn.”

“Lad, it’s quite the way to the Greenwood.” said Balin gently. “You can’t walk or run all the way there.”

“Not on two feet no…” said Fainas with a smile. He took his pack behind Beorn’s house, leaving the Company and Beorn looking on in confusion.

“What did he mean by ‘two feet’?” asked Fili.

“You don’t think…” said Kili.

After a moment or two, they saw a large black haired stag come around the house, it’s great white antlers shining in the sunlight. A small pack in it’s teeth as it came slowly over to the company. It set the pack down and looked at the dwarves fixedly.

Bofur came over to the stag slowly, his eyes wide in shock. “F-Fainas?”

The stag bowed it’s head and placed its nose in Bofur’s hand.

“Incredible!” said Ori taking out a bit of paper and charcoal to sketch the sight before him.

Bifur signed to Bofur and pointed to Fainas.

“Right you are, Bifur lad, Fainas you’d better stay close to us, you’d be a fine catch for any hunter.” said Bofur wisely.

Dori looked at Fainas as he went to lay on the grass till they were all ready to go. “It must be difficult to travel about when you can’t make use of all your capabilities…he could have gotten so much further if he had just used all of these powers.”

Gandalf chuckled warmly once more. “Imagine what it must have been like for him back in his home country, unable to use even the smallest bit of magic in front of others. Here at the very least he can use them.”

“Or at the very least the ones he’s willing to show us.” said Nori.

Once they had finished packing, they said their goodbyes to the giant and humbly thanked him for allowing them to seek sanctuary in his home. When they mentioned a way of repaying him, he immediately dismissed it, saying that he had no desire to have any sort of dwarvish treasures or trinkets.

But Thorin only smiled coolly, “It was not gems that I was suggesting, but perhaps, some new metal tools for you, axes for your wood chopping…shovels, that sort of thing. It may be my own personal pride, which you have said that you detest, but _I_ can forge you strong equipment that won’t break even under _your_ grip. I would imagne that those man made tools you have don’t last all that long do they?”

Beorn looked down at his tools, granted they were at one point crafted by the men who had traveled through the lands quite a few decades ago, and he had to reforge them time and time again, repairing their handles and trying to make their blades anew. But he had to admit, blacksmithing was not a chore he was particularly fond of.

His silence spoke volumes to the dwarves and they assured him that they would send back new tools and what not when they regained the mountain, or if they had acquired good sturdy metal that would work for the strong man’s grip and swing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

As they traveled on to the Greenwood, Harry kept close to the Company as per ordered by Thorin. He was almost kept in the middle of the riding party, but the horses and he himself did not quite fall into step as easily as they all would have hoped so he had to stick to riding on the outside of the cluster. Both Kili and Fili made sure to ride along either side of him, to stop any hunters from the sides from trying to shoot him down, thinking he was a prize piece of venison.

Hedwig seemed to take the opportunity to rest her wings, and instead of using one of her alternative perches in Ori or Thorin, she chose to sit on Harry’s antlers. The added weight took Harry by surprise slightly and caused him to stumble. Hedwig hooted indignantly until he righted himself and continued on.

 _Not my fault, I’ve never had anyone ride on my head before!_ thought Harry darkly.

They traveled on for the entire day, barely stopping for any sort of rest except to water the ponies. They were not too far away from the Greenwood and would surely make it there before dark, but they would have to carry on with their ride, the sooner they made it to the forest’s edge, the sooner Beorn would receive his animals back.

As they traveled through a small valley,Harry could almost swear that he saw the form of a great bear crossing on the rocky tops behind them. It appeared to look like the same bear that he had fought against several days ago, the same color, the same massive size, the large jaw and the deadly looking paws with claws.

Just the far distant sight of him had sent him sprinting ahead of the Company.

“Fainas! Come back! What are you doing? Get back here!” shouted different members of the Company.

He paid them no heed, he was not looking forward to facing off against that bear again and in his current form, he would be smashed to battered pieces in an instant. His heart pounded so loud and his mind was filled with a slight panic, the only thing on his mind was that he needed to get away, and he needed to get away _fast._

The world around him seemed to almost become a green blur as he ran as fast as he could away from where he thought the bear could get him. He was almost about ready to jump across the narrower bit of river when he felt someone land on his back and grab onto his neck.

“FAINAS, STOP!” came Thorin’s loud booming voice in his ear.

Harry dug his hooves into the ground and came to a skidding halt just before the river.

-==-=-=-=-

They were traveling just as easy as you please, when out of nowhere, Fainas bolted right past the Company and Gandalf and took off like an arrow down the path.

“Fainas! Come back!” shouted Kili.

“What are you doing?” asked Dwalin.

“Get back here!” said Dori.

Both Thorin and Gandalf took off after the stag, yelling back for the others to stay on the path and they would catch up to them. Hoping that they would not have to stray too far from the path or that it would not take too long to catch the foolish young man.

It took them nearly an hour to finally latch onto the man, Thorin had to abandon his slower pony and climb onto Gandalf’s much larger steed in order to catch the speedy stag. They took a bit of detour and managed to come out on a short overhang, with Fainas quickly approaching them. Thorin descended from Gandalf’s horse and prepared to leap off the ledge and onto Fainas’ back.

It was thanks to apparently Fainas’ lack of instincts as a stag that he did not seem to notice, nor care about the scurrying going on up on the ledge that Thorin managed to land on his back and latch onto him.

Thorin ordered him to stop, and by jove, stop he did. He came to a quick halt and began to pant and snort with exhaustion.

“Easy there lad, easy…whatever made you take off like that?” scolded Thorin. “You could have been lost, injured or even worse!”

Fainas bowed his head and snorted, he continued to apparently paw at the ground sheepishly as he gasped for air.

“Is he injured?” asked Gandalf as he came galloping up.

“I don’t believe so.” said Thorin checking the stag’s body over quickly, “But whatever made him do such a thing?”

Gandalf shook his head and then looked down at the ground. “Eh? What’s that?” He got off his saddle and walked over to where Fainas was pawing at. Thorin also looked down where Gandalf was looking at and saw scratched into the earth two words: _Beorn_ , and _Bear_.

Gandalf looked at the words and then back up at Fainas, with a sigh he patted Fainas’ nose. “It’s all right, dear boy. It’ll be alright.”

=-=-=-

When they had gotten back to the Company, the rest of them had inquired as to why Fainas had taken off, Gandalf said nothing, but placed a hand on Fainas’ back and pointed out onto the ridge far behind them.

The Company turned and look, the hulking form of a bear could be seen off in the distance.

“It appears that Fainas saw _that_ in the distance, and he took off.” said Thorin. 

“He couldn’t even bother to warn us?” said Nori.

Fainas turned his antlered head down, pawing at the ground nervously.

Gandalf chortled. “All the times we told him to run and save himself, he finally does it and we chastise him for it. How ironic.”

Nori had to decency to look sheepish for a moment. Without wasting any more time, they continued on to the Greenwood so they could appease the man that was tailing after them.

Before the sun could set, they finally managed to get to the Greenwood and began to dismount from their ponies and put their packs on their backs. Fainas ducked into the nearby bushes and turned back into his natural state, and put his pack on his back.

“You can stop ducking into bushes, we’ve seen you naked as a wee babe in Beorn’s house… Maybe we should have you stay as a deer, boy.” said Dwalin. “Carry some of the packs.”

“That would not be wise.” said Gandalf as he walked slowly forward into the woods. “Fainas will need to keep his wits about him in this forest, and it would not do to have him bolt away with your supplies if an illusion were to grip at his mind. No…it’s best if we all go on foot.”

He walked up to a large statue covered in vines and brushed away some of the greenery. After looking at the statue for a moment he turned suddenly and went back to his horse. He climbed into his saddle and made to turn the horse around and go back the way they came.

“Gandalf, you’re not leaving us, are you?” asked Bilbo worriedly.

“I would not if I had a choice, but I must.” said Gandalf his face laced with slight dread. “Do not stray from the path, you will not be able to find your out, if you do.” said Gandalf. He looked over to the statue and then back to Fainas. He motioned Thorin over to himself and leaned down to speak with him.

“Keep an eye on Fainas, do not let him out of your sight.” said Gandalf quietly.

“What do you know, wizard?” asked Thorin.

“I cannot say, but I ask that you take care traveling through here, remember Beorn’s advice, and take the utmost care while in…Mirkwood.”


	34. The Enchantment of the Greenwood

They traveled on through the undergrowth of the forest and tried to keep on the path through the forest. At first the words of warning from Beorn and Gandalf seemed to be unfounded, for they had not come to any such difficulties as of yet, the woods seemed malevolent, yes, but as for enchanted, they could see nothing to provoke such thoughts.

That was, till they left the entrance of the woods far behind them and the trees overhead blocked out any sort of light and impeded any sort of breeze to the forest floor. It was then, that they realized their folly of being complacent.

Harry had remembered bits of this part of Bilbo’s story and threw small bubbles around the ankles of each dwarf and a large one surrounding Bilbo. It didn’t keep their help with the hallucinations that they were experiencing, but it did keep the Company together on the path.

Dori was the first to nearly break off the path and go chasing after something, when Harry latched onto the shield and threw him back on the beaten path.

“What are you doing?” asked Bofur slowly.

“Ori! He’s gone off!” said Dori frantically.

“Don’t be silly, he’s right behind you.” said Harry tiredly.

“But…what was that?” asked Dori. “I saw…”

“I don’t know what you saw, but everyone is right here.” said Harry.

“How can you tell?” asked Balin, grasping the young man’s shoulder, his appearance looking disheveled since they had come so far into the forest. “There have been times that I’ve seen…well…specters and other such things, how do you know where we all are for certain?”

Harry pointed down to the dwarves’ ankle.

“Do you have those bubbles on us again, Fainas?” asked Gloin.

Harry nodded.

“Don’t tire yourself out, Fainas. We cannot afford to have you exhaust yourself before the day is done. We’ve already had a late start today with nearly going back the way we came.” said Thorin darkly. Fili flinched slightly.

“Sorry Uncle.”

Thorin sighed. “I want out of this accursed forest, preferably without running into that blasted elf king if at all possible. But as I said, don’t tire yourself out.”

“I won’t, the bubbles are pretty small, I’m not shielding, just keeping track.” said Harry with a tired smile. “The only thing that’s making me tired is this thick air. The air is so still.” he rubbed his arm across his forehead, wiping off the perspiration.

“Aye, but there’s nothing that can be done.” said Bombur, “No breeze is coming down this far.”

“Pity, might take care of this headache I’ve got.” said Bilbo rubbing his temples.

“Breeze…” said Harry slowly. “I can do that.”

“Can do what?” asked Thorin.

Harry closed his eyes, tried to concentrate. With all the enchantments surrounding the forest muddling his brain, he had to use a great amount of mental effort to use both the Pearl and the Amethyst stone at the same time.

With a wave of his hand, a blast of quick, fresh air came down from the treetops and blessed them with a refreshing breeze, but alas…it didn’t stay for long and the air resumed its heavy presence. But despite its short stay, it gave the dwarves, hobbit and young man a bit of relief and took away the fogginess from their minds.

The dwarves sighed with relief, and looked at the young man with gratitude, even Thorin had a slight smile on his face.

“Ah, bring that back.” said Kili. “That was absolutely lovely.”

Harry sighed. “Wish I could…but I’m not able to…not in here.”

“How often can you do that?’ asked Ori with some slight excitement in his voice.

“For quite some time, but not in here. While we’re in here, I can perhaps do that once a day and not a single time more, not if I want to have some strength in reserve.” said Harry sitting down on a nearby stump to rest for a moment.

“Keep up _your_ strength?” scoffed Dwalin.

Harry looked up and glared at the dwarf, and in that instant almost every weapon in the Company’s possession flew up into the air and pointed directly at the bald dwarf. The Company froze and stared between Dwalin and Harry, a silence crept through, hanging over them thick like a blanket.

“When I get tired, Master Dwalin…” he said standing up and waving his hand, causing all the weapons to return to their sheaths and hidden pockets. “I get _very_ short tempered, and this forest…will not provide us or me with much good will and hospitality.”

The dwarves and Bilbo said nothing, till Balin stepped forward clearing his throat loudly. “Right, then you just focus on keeping us all together, don’t worry about that magical breeze you gave us. Just one day at a time Fainas lad.”

Harry nodded and looked back at Dwalin. “Sorry…”

Dwalin stared at him, but shook his head, “I’m s…so…” He stumbled over his words, unable to finish his sentence.

“He’s sorry.” said Balin coming to Dwalin’s aid swiftly. “He’s never been very good with that word.” he added with a smile.

-=-=-=-

For days they traveled through the forest, and every day Fainas would give them a blast of fresh air from the open space above them and keep them from wandering too far off. But as they traveled, their hopes began to sink further and further, they had not seen the sky since they had entered the deeper parts of the forest and every time they tried to light fires great moths would flutter down and around the fire startling the poor weary travelers.

The meat that they managed to catch belonged to lean black squirrels that smelled terrible and their meat smelled and tasted even worse, with the moths ready to flutter about in any sort of light, the Company couldn’t confidently cook the meat so the few squirrels they caught were discarded. It wasn’t as if they were already out of provisions, but they wanted to see if they could restock some as they traveled, unfortunately, that was not an option, so the Company had placed a strict ration on their food.

Fainas however seemed to be pleased with himself when the order of food rationing was handed down.

“I’ve got something that can help!” said Fainas excitedly. “We won’t have to ration the food for long…though we may want to eat that first.”

“What are you talking about, Fainas lad?” asked Bofur.

Fainas dug out what looked to be small squares of way-bread, wrapped in silver leaves and handed them forward. “Here, we can have these, one bite is enough to keep us going for an entire day.”

Bilbo was the only one that came forward to take some, but Thorin stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Where did you get that?” asked Thorin, looking at the leaves with suspicion.

The smile on the young man’s face slid off slowly and was replaced with an exasperated groan.

“I’ll take that to mean that it’s from the elves.” said Thorin, his gaze stern.

“It’s from Rivendell, but…” said Fainas trying to coax the dwarven king to see reason.

“You’ll be hard pressed to find any dwarf willing to eat it, lad.” said Balin with a sympathetic smile.

“You and Master Baggins may eat that if you wish, but we will be fine.” said Thorin. “If anything at least you two will be able to eat.”

Fainas looked torn between feeling touched and exasperated, and Bilbo was feeling the same way it seemed. The Company continued on through the forest, trying to make it as far as they could that day, with what little food they had in the stomachs.

“Why is it the dwarf that happens to be my adopted father would have to be as stubborn as a mountain goat?” asked Fainas to Bilbo.

“I heard that.” said Thorin from the front of the line.

“Wonderful, your hearing is impeccable as always.” retorted Fainas.

Dwalin chuckled. “That sass is back again.”

“Good, I missed hearing it.” said Thorin with a chuckle of his own.

-==-=-=-=-

It was a day or two later that they finally managed to get to the river that they were warned about, where the waters were enchanted and if you fell into its depths, an enchanted sleep and forgetfulness waited for you when you finally reached the shore. There were the remains of a bridge, but that bridge seemed to have crumbled under the march of time, making crossing quite impossible.

“So, how do we cross?” asked Fili. “If we cannot swim across it.”

“Fainas, do you think you can alter the river? Stop it’s flow for a while or divert it?” asked Balin looking back at the lad.

Fainas looked down at the water and shrugged off his pack. “I can try.” He held out his hands and closed his eyes, the water seemed to tremble, ripple and began to slightly pull back, the water level slowly lowering. But Fainas’ eyes snapped open and he began to gasp aloud, the water came back in full force.

He tried once again, but unfortunately, the result was still the same, the water stayed where it was and would not shift for longer than the briefest moment.

“Fainas?” asked Thorin.

“Sorry, it’s not going to change, not for me at least…perhaps with Gandalf…” said Fainas. “I even tried to bring the bits of the bridge back up, but that river won’t let release anything. Then I tried sending out something to make a bridge, but everything just stops or refuses to budge.”

Fainas leaned up against a tree, wiping the sweat off his brow. “There has to be something…anything that can…” He then looked a bit further upstream and smiled. “That’ll do.”

“What’ll do?” asked Nori. Then to his surprise, a loud groaning came from up river and a giant fallen tree was brought over with the aid of the branches of a larger tree, bending its branches and twining them around like many fingers. It lifted the dead tree up into the air and it began passing it over to where they were with the help of the other nearby trees.

The tree was then placed in the water, making a makeshift bridge, it wasn’t the sturdiest bridge, as the limbs got thinner as it went towards the other side. But it would hopefully serve its purpose.

“Better than nothing.” said Fainas with a smile. “The water can’t stop that, it’s already dead…Shall we cross then?”

“Wait.” said Thorin holding out a hand to stop the young wizard. “We send the lightest over.”

“That would be me…” said Fainas with a quirked brow. “I’m the tallest, but I’m still the lightest by a few stones.” *

“That would be Master Baggins, who is the lightest in the Company.” corrected Thorin. “ _You_ are to turn into an animal and get across that way. I want you over at the other side with no problems.”

The rest of the Company nodded including Bilbo, causing Fainas to sigh. “Alright, alright, I’m going to need a bit of space here.” He stripped down once again and placed his clothes in his pack. “I could try and carry…”

“No…we’ll be fine; you just get across.” said Balin cutting Fainas off.

Without further argument, Fainas transformed into the large stag and with his pack on his back, backed up on the path and then took a great leap over the river. He made it across but stumbled slightly on his hooves and nearly fell to the ground, once he regained his composure, he turned back into his normal form.

“Be careful! I just about fell straight down halfway across, and this air…I don’t like it.” called Fainas looking around at the surrounding area.

The others looked down at the waters intently, and began to plan how to get across accordingly.

“Alright, Master Baggins, take this string and any branches you hear or feel that are weaker than what is safe for us to travel on, tie a bit of it to the limb and we’ll avoid it.” said Balin handing Bilbo a ball of twine.

“That would mean that you all will have to watch and memorize which limb I do walk on.” said Bilbo, not altogether willing to stay in the tree as it sat in the water any longer than he had to, let alone tie a bunch of string to the branches. “Will you be able to do that?”

“We’re all quick studies, Master Baggins.” said Balin with a smile. “Now, be careful.”

“Last call, I’m sure I can carry you all over here, one at a time that is.” called Fainas from the other side of the river.

“You said that you nearly fell in halfway across and you just about hurt yourself getting over there, can’t risk that happening to you twenty-eight more times.” Dori called back.

Bilbo led the way up the tree, and across the branches, trying to find the strongest path to ensure the rest of the company got across, there were limbs that were too flimsy and creaked under his weight and would no doubt snap under the weight of the dwarves especially Bombur’s. Following Balin’s suggestion, he took the bits of twine and tied them to the branches, cutting them with the small knife he possessed.

Harry sat down on a rock on the other side of the river, watching the Halfling intently, wincing whenever his foot slipped or if his hand released the branch too soon. If this had happened far earlier in the adventures, he would have wrapped a vine around Bilbo’s hands to steady him, but with that ring sitting in his vest pocket, his hands were tied.

There were many different ways for Fainas to get the dwarves over the river, each one easier than the last, but with the One Ring now in the equation, Harry could no longer offer physical aid to the hobbit and would have to do some very creative thinking to assist him.

He was immensely grateful for the fallen tree’s presence, the sight of it laying partially in the water gave him the idea to use it as a bridge. It was already dead and it would have no altercation with the water it was already accustomed to. With a bit of luck, they would all get across alright, but he had a feeling that he was forgetting something and with the little book in his pack and with the dwarves right there he wouldn’t be able to consult it right at that moment He needed to focus on making sure that they all got across alright, though with Bilbo, there wasn’t much he could do.

But he was forced to abandon any sort of hope of that, as the limb that Bilbo was testing out the closest ones near the shore, snapped right from under him and he was falling straight down into the water. He was near enough to reach out and grab, but that would result in Harry suffering from a great amount of pain for as long as Bilbo and he touched.

He had no choice.

Using both the Opal the Turquoise and the Pearl, he reached down and latched onto Bilbo hand, a thin yet sturdy shield keeping the both of them from touching each other too much was thrown up and with an almighty pull, Harry hauled Bilbo to shore.

Harry had to try hard to contain the wincing and the bite back the yell of pain. Despite the shield around his hands, he could feel pain shooting up his hands as if both lightning and white hot fire clashed together in his grip, both burning shocking the flesh that was trying to hold onto the hobbit.

When Bilbo reached the shore, Harry wrapped his hand up in the Turquoise’s power, all the while trying to hide the burnt and torn flesh that used to be his unblemished hand. He called over to dwarves, assuring them that Bilbo and he were alright. “You’ll have to jump that last three feet.”

“Is that that blue light again? What did you hurt?” asked Oin quickly, noticing the blue glow enclosed around the lad’s right hand.

“Just wrenched my wrist, I’ll be all better when you get over here.” said Harry waving his uninjured hand dismissively.

“I’m sorry Fainas.” said Bilbo honestly. “Do you want me to look at it?”

“No,” said Harry quickly. “I’ll be alright, it’s nothing all that too serious. Let’s watch the show, shall we?”

The others took to the trees slowly, they all had wanted to go at the same time, but when Dwalin and Balin stood on the same branch, which was strong according to Bilbo, began to creak loudly, they decided that one at a time was the best way to go. Or at least, one at a time on one particular branch.

Thorin was the first to come across the river, following strictly to where Bilbo had gone and landed safely on the other side of the river where Bilbo and Harry were. He looked down at the young man’s hands and nodded, thankfully the turquoise stone had completed healing his hand before the dwarf king could arrive and ask some uncomfortable questions. He then looked back at the Company, and then looked out into the surrounding forest.

He stopped suddenly, seeing a large white stag just off into the woods and slowly drew an arrow and placed it carefully in his bow. Bilbo looked over at it, as if he were in a daze, unable to say a word as he watched the stag move and then take off after Thorin had shot his arrow at the beast.

The mention of bad luck came up, which Harry felt a sense of foreboding. With his experience, whenever someone mentioned luck, it was bound to turn horribly bad soon after.

There was a yell, and then a splash…. It just went horribly, horribly wrong.

-=-==-

Bombur took the crossing over the limbs as slowly as he could, wincing slightly for every creak and groan that emitted from the tree beneath. He was normally proud of his girth, attributing it to a good food and a good way of living, something that was quite a rarity since the loss of the Lonely Mountain. Most families found it difficult to keep themselves fed let alone their families, so Bombur having the size he was and the number of little dwarflings in his family he was considered quite blessed and somewhat of a good luck charm.

Now, he wished he was a bit on the leaner side, like Bofur. There was nothing he could do about it now, however, so all he could do was try and take the journey over the water as easily as he possibly could. But all the hoping he did, did absolutely nothing.

As he fell into the water, his eyes were clouded by a shimmering bright blue twinkling. He felt his whole body covered with what felt like soft, running water. There seemed to be two different kinds of water that kept trying to lap over him, there was a dark murky sort of water that seemed to make his body grow increasingly heavier and causing his mind to become clouded and befuddled. Then there was the other water, it felt cool, crisp and clean, trying vainly to bring him to wakefulness and soothe him somehow.

The twinkling never left his sight, but kept towards where the cleaner, bluer water was. Bombur tried to make a reach for the lights, but his arms felt so heavy, and he knew that he had to get to the water just as soon as he could. He tried to turn his body towards the twinkling water, feeling a bit more awake for every inch he made it closer to the different water.

But soon, that twinkling, dark blue light faded away and he could remember nothing more.

=-=-=-=-

Bombur had succumbed to the drowsiness that hung over the water and had released his grip on the branches he was holding. Bofur and Bifur tried to reach down to him, but Balin stopped them from touching him, no knowing if just touching the water, however briefly, would bring about the same drowsiness.

Harry rushed forward, he threw more of a shield around Bombur and tried to move the more malevolent bit of the enchanted water away from the rotund dwarf to no real success. He resorted to giving a mighty yank to try and pull him back to shore. While he could not dare to hope to alter the water too much, he could at least try and separate the malicious water from the gentler benign water sitting towards the bottom of the river…at least for a short time.

“Bofur, stay in that tree! We don’t want to lose the _both_ of you.” commanded Thorin sharply, stopping the hatted dwarf from leaping down into the water to help pull out Bombur.

Thankfully, it wasn’t more than two minutes that Bombur had fallen in that he was pulled out of the water, fast asleep and wouldn’t wake up for anyone.

Their luck, while it was bad almost their entire journey, just got decidedly worse.

  * **I said that because it’s said that hobbits are incredibly dense, structurally wise, hobbits sink…so I think that they may be a bit heavier than they appear to be.**




	35. Spiders, Spiders Everywhere

They hauled Bombur away from the river and instantly Bofur, Bifur and Oin knelt down to check the rotund dwarf. Try as they might, no amount of prodding, shouting, tempting, slapping or applications of Oin’s herbs could stir the dwarf to wakefulness. Despite all the efforts they were putting forth, he still slept on.

“It’s no use, he won’t wake up.” said Oin looking over to Thorin and Balin.

“How long do you think he will be this way?” asked Balin with a look of worry towards the sleeping dwarf.

“Hard to say, it was enchanted waters that he fell into, it could be hours, days, perhaps years.” said Oin somberly. “Either we’ll have to hope Gandalf meets us sooner than Dale, or hopefully the spell will wear of long before we meet up with the wizard.”

“So we’ll have to carry him.” said Thorin with a frown on his face. The others looked prepared to argue, but changed their minds, when they saw the concerned looks on Bifur and Bofur’s faces.

“We’ll need to make a litter, one person trying to lift him is out of question, even for Dori and Dwalin. We’ll have to make it long, three people on each side and we’ll switch out in shifts. Fainas, do you think you can make…” said Oin.

Thorin stopped him, “No, we’ll make it by hand. If we’re carrying Bombur, we cannot afford to carry him as well. The last thing we need is two members of the Company unable to wake up, and we still need him to keep us in line…Fainas is the only one that seems to know where we all are and can summon us back.”

=-=-=-=-

Bofur and Dwalin carved out a large slab out of a different fallen tree and chipped away at the sides to make handles for the dwarves to hold onto as they carried Bombur on their shoulders. As Oin suggested, there were to be three dwarves on each side and they would switch out at even intervals so as to not exhaust themselves.

Fainas and Bilbo were exempt from carrying duty mostly due to their size. Bilbo was the shortest member of the Company and with his now leaner build, he would surely snap under Bombur’s great weight. Fainas on the other hand was too tall to carry Bombur on his shoulders and he would be at a disadvantage with his grip.

Instead, the pair of them would shoulder Bombur’s pack and carry it evenly between the two of them, and with their chief cook incapacitated, Bilbo and Fainas both had to take over the responsibility of maintaining the dwindling food supply. Bilbo was visibly distraught over the meager amount of food the dwarves had to see them through the Greenwood and tried to convince them to partake in the many cakes of lembas bread that the young wizard had.

“Don’t be foolish Thorin, even stretching it even thinner than what Bombur has done already, the food won’t last past tomorrow! See reason and just.” implored Bilbo as the Company took small nibbles of the last of the cram for their dinner. Meanwhile, both he and Fainas were feeling pleasantly full from only a mouthful of the elven bread.

“We’ve discussed this, Master Baggins, we’ll be fine, you two may partake in those elven cakes.” said Thorin waving his hand dismissively.

Bilbo threw his hands up into the air and stomped over to where Fainas was sitting. “Confusticating dwarves!” he muttered.

“Tell me about it.” said Fainas with a smile.

=--==-=-

Bombur finally awoke two days later, long after they made camp and to the dismay of his family, Bilbo and Fainas…he immediately said he was hungry. The last of the food had been devoured that morning and now all that was left was the elvish waybread, Bombur was quite distressed at this news.

“I’m sorry Bombur, I tried to keep the food going as long as I could.” said Bilbo soberly. “There wasn’t a lot left when you fell asleep, you see.” He then leaned over to the large dwarf and whispered, “I’m sure Fainas can slip you a bit of the waybread if you’d like.”

Bombur looked around at the others that had fallen back to sleep, grumbling slightly at the dwarf’s declaration of hunger. He nodded quickly and Bilbo had passed Bombur a leaf wrapped square, “He says a bite will be enough.”

Bombur nodded once more, took a bite, swallowed and then laid back down on his bedroll.

No one had the heart to tell him that they had gotten off the path and they were now lost in the forest of Mirkwood.

=-=-==-

For two days they wandered the paths, trying hard to find the way back to the elven path that they had lost. When they told Bombur that they had lost the path he had just about fainted there in the clearing where they stood, and would have done so if Dwalin hadn’t of smacked him on the back of the head.

“We’ve carried yeh enough for one journey, we’re not carryin’ you again.”

They wandered the paths as close as they could, with Fainas pulling them back roughly if they had gone too far away. The first time that Kili had accidentally done so, he was startled so bad that he had sent an arrow back in the direction he was being pulled. It was a lucky thing that Fainas had deflected the arrow with a hastily made bubble, or he could have been seriously injured.

Kili was horrified at the act that he had almost committed.

“Oh Mahal! I am so sorry Fainas!” said Kili pleading with him and trying to inspect the young man to make sure there wasn’t any injury done to him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…there was no harm done.” said Fainas trying to swat his hands away.

“How are we going to find our way out? We cannot even find the sun!” lamented Nori as they all gathered in the clearing that Fainas and Kili stood.

“Of course we can, it’s straight up.” said Fainas pointing upwards as Oin came over and pushed him down on a large rock so he could examine the youth.

Bilbo slowly looked up the tree he was leaning up against, and then back at the rest of the Company. He noticed Fainas was sitting down and talking to Oin, the dwarf trying to get him to take a bit of a pain relieving tonic he had left in his pack. Earlier in that day, (as if that day wasn’t already uneventful) Fainas had accidentally fallen down a small ditch and had wrenched his ankle. Thorin and Oin rushed to his aid and looked at him with slight bemusement as he seemed to say some strange foreign curse woods.

“I don’t know what that meant, but I wager I don’t want to hear it again.” said Thorin with a snort.

Before he could try and use that blue light, Oin had stopped him and had looked at the injury himself. “Don’t wear yourself out Fainas, you’d better not think I haven’t seen you looking a bit faint after the last time you healed yourself.” said Oin sternly.

Now he was forbidden to use that strange healing magic till they exited the forest and if it’s not an emergency. Dori took a limb that was on the ground nearby and with Bofur and Bifur’s help, made a makeshift crutch for the young man.

He was the most agile of the group, but with that ankle, Bilbo in good conscious could not ask him to climb the tree.

“We need to find the sun.” said Bilbo and began to climb the tree.

-=-=-

After Oin left to go and check on Bifur who was, according to Bofur, was feeling unwell, Harry looked around the Company and saw that there was one member missing. Bilbo was gone, he closed his eyes and tried to find out where the bubble that surrounded Bilbo was at.

His attention was drawn up a nearby tree and he saw the small form of Bilbo Baggins scaling the ancient tree to try and get their bearings. He was so much in awe of the courage that this hobbit possessed. He personally didn’t think he would be that brave so many years ago, before he went to Hogwarts. No doubt he would have curled up in a sobbing ball if he had been dropped off in Middle Earth without going through all that he had so far in life.

His nostalgic thoughts were violently interrupted when he saw something large skittering after Bilbo, bringing the Beryl stone to the front of his mind, he looked at the creature scurrying up the tree and his blood froze.

It was a spider, not quite as big as Aragog, but it certainly wouldn’t be easy for the hobbit to fight off. He reached down, and against Oin’s orders, he healed his ankle and began scaling the tree as fast as he could. If he called out to the hobbit to warn him, he feared it would only make the situation worse, he needed to get the hobbit as quickly and quietly.

It was a short while till he managed to get to the spider that was starting to wind several webs beneath were Bilbo had broken through the canopy. Harry settled on a limb and slowly unsheathed his sword. He backed up against the wood of the tree, waiting for the spider to make its way over to him, trying to capture one prey while another hidden figure planned to attack _it_.

The moment that they had both seen each other, Harry expanded the branch he was standing on to almost a large wood-paneled floor and made to stab the spider in its hairy body. The spider squealed sharply but dodged slightly, lessening the damage done to itself, but Harry still managed to cut the arachnid’s body. The spider wrapped it’s many legs around him and bit down on the wizard with its pincers.

Harry felt the tiny fangs, no doubt covered in a toxin, break skin and his vision began to cloud immediately. Thinking as fast as he could, using both the Opal and the Turquoise stones, he healed the actual wound and slowed down the poison coursing through his body till he could get back to Oin.

The spider was expecting the wizard to fall, but was stunned that he seemed to be tougher than he looked. Unfortunately for the spider, that moment of hesitation was its downfall, the sword was brought down and it’s head was liberated from its body.

As the spider’s body fell into its own webbing, Harry’s vision clouded even further and his body grew heavier. He stumbled and fell off the wooden platform he had made and fell into the open space. As he fell, he willed the emerald stone to create something to catch him on his way down. As his vision blackened, he could feel something wrap itself around his body and his falling ceased.

-==-=-=-=-

Hours later, he awoke with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and his entire body shook with a strange chill. He opened his eyes slightly and saw nothing but a dark sort of green wall surrounding him. He placed a trembling hand on the green wall, finding it oddly cool. After he touched it, the wall fell away revealing that it was a large cluster of leaves that held him tenderly.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the leaves until he could look around the surrounding area. He looked down at the ground and saw how close it was now and saw that there were no dwarves beneath him.

He looked around the forest floor quickly, panicking slightly that perhaps during the fight, and in their befuddled state, they continued on without both himself and Bilbo.

“ _They wouldn’t leave me or Bilbo…right_?” thought Harry with an apprehensive look. “ _No, no…they said that they don’t leave children behind for any reason…and they think_ I’m _a child…they have to be somewhere nearby_ …”

It then hit him.

“ _Merlin’s pants! I didn’t tell them where I went! They might have thought I got lost or carried off or something! Hold on…calm down…Bilbo’s story said that they were captured by spiders right_?”

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on where the bubbles were located. He found all of them, including Bilbo, deeper in the forest. He made the plant lower him to the forest floor and began to quickly follow the gentle pull of the bubbles, leading him to the Company. Hoping that they were alright at that moment and time…and not captured by the other beings that roamed Mirkwood forest.

=-=-=-

Harry finally arrived at the spot where the dwarves’ bubbles had led him and was met with a terrifying scene.

More spiders, either greater or smaller in size than the one that had gone after Bilbo, had swarmed around the dwarves and were clicking their pincers menacingly. He made a quick count of the dwarves and found them all to be present, with the exception of Bilbo, who was off to the side, hiding outside the group thanks to the ring. The dwarves looked weakened, web-covered and were almost all missing their weapons with the exception of Thorin who had kept a hold of his own sword.

“Where is Fainas?” asked Ori. “Did he fall with us? Did Bilbo cut him loose too?”

“If those things hurt one hair on that lad’s head, I’ll rip their legs off.” growled Dwalin.

“That’s if _I_ leave any spiders behind.” said Thorin baring his teeth.

=-=-=-=-

“I am not leaving Fainas to be eaten these vile creatures.” said Thorin darkly. “I will set all these webs ablaze before I am satisfied that he is not here.”

As several spiders lunged at him, all at once, their weapons that were guarded by a group of spiders, impaled themselves into the bodies standing around them. They flew into the air to strike down the oncoming spiders.

“Fainas?” called out Thorin loudly.

“Coming, dad…er… _Adad_!” said Fainas, jumping down out of a tree and sliding down an earthen slide he had created with a great smile on his face. The weapons flew to their respective owners and their hastily chosen replacements were discarded onto the ground.

He brought up large rocks from the ground around them and sent them flying into the black bodies of the spiders that continued to approach them, some struck the spiders’ bodies so hard that their abdomens burst and others crashed into their heads sending them flying backwards.

“Good work, Fainas lad!” said Bofur happily as he struck a nearby spider in the head with his mattock.

“Where in Mahal’s great forges were you?” spat Thorin as he struck another spider with his elvish blade, his back touching Fainas’ lower back, both watching each other’s blind spots

“Well, let me just say…” said Fainas as he reached out to the forest and brought out thorny vines to snap at the spiders that continued to come towards the clearing, trying wipe the sweat off his brows. “No matter what story I tell you, you won’t be happy.”

“No truer words were ever said.” grunted Thorin, slicing at the eyes of a nearby spider. “Stop prancing around with that magic, I can feel your breaths, you’re exhausting yourself.”

“I’m fine.” said Fainas, panting slightly. “I’ll rest when this is all done.”

Thorin shook his head and raised his hand to take another swing at a spider when the spider before him suddenly had an arrow protruding from its eyes.

“Ah, God damn it, not again!” said Fainas wincing.

Thorin then saw several arrows sailing through the air and embedding themselves in the bodies of the spiders and thankfully missing the rest of the Company. That was until he saw one arrow come too close to Kili, but it had just bounced right off and lay broken on the ground.

“Fainas…” said Thorin, looking back at his adopted son.

Fainas’ arms were outstretched and his body was hunched over, as if trying to hold the dwarves back and shield them against the newer foes that were swiftly approaching. Soon, the clearing was devoid of any living spiders and were replaced with elves, their bows drawn and pointing straight at the Company.

“What brings, a group of dwarves and... a child…to the Greenwood without the Elf King’s permission?” said the taller blonde elf, his bow drawn and pointed towards Thorin.  

“What is wrong with the child?” asked another blonde haired elf looking at Fainas. Thorin looked over to Fainas, his face pale, sweat pouring down his face and his mouth hanging open and gasping for breath. With a groan, Fainas fell to his knees.

“Fainas!” shouted Fili.

Thorin caught the young man before he could fall face first into the dirt, the bubbles all dissipated and he fell into unconsciousness, he and the dwarves, were now at the mercy of the elves…. Only Bilbo was left uncaptured.


	36. The Palace of the Elven King

Thorin could not believe it, after all these decades cursing the Elf King and his entire kingdom, he was now in Thranduil’s “palace” …if you could call a crop of overgrown trees and vines a “palace”. The elves had taken their weapons, their packs and anything else they seemed to be able to find on the dwarves’ person and the dwarves’ hands were tied behind their backs.

They had even removed Fainas’ weapons and pack, in case he had the chance to awaken as they led them and carried him back to their home farther into the forest. Farther than what the Company had been willing to travel into if they had their wishes. Since his collapse, Fainas had not yet woken up, by using all the magical abilities that he had done thus far that day, he was completely exhausted and couldn’t so much as throw up the smallest bubble to stop the elves from grabbing onto them.

When they finally entered the elf king’s throne room, they brought the dwarves to a halt and laid the young man down gently.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, _King_ Under the Mountain…welcome to _my_ kingdom.” came a smooth voice from behind the large tree-like throne. Slowly, the tall willowy figure of Thranduil emerged and looked majestically down at the shorter persons before him. “It has been some time since we’ve last met face to face, the last Durin Day you spent in Erebor, if I am not mistaken.”

Thorin’s frown deepened.

“Yes, that was it, I had come to see your Grandfather about commissioning a vined crown to be made for my daughter…pity it was never finished, after I so _painstakingly_ chose the jewels… _and_ paid for it handsomely.” said Thranduil coolly. “She would have looked so lovely with it, even more so than she already is.”

“You speak as if we went back on our word.” said Thorin darkly.

“Not intentionally no…but you did…” said Thranduil, turning his head to look at the dwarf pointedly.

“So that gave you the right…” his face trying hard to remain stoic, but one could still see the twisted fury that was seeping through. “the right to turn your back on your supposed allies?” spat Thorin hotly as his emotions finally broke through. “We _begged_ you for aid, and you did nothing!”

Thranduil’s mouth twitched slightly. “’ _Begged_ ’? I don’t remember ever seeing a dwarf of Erebor ‘beg’ before.”

“You would not help us against the dragon!” shouted Thorin. The others were under strict orders from Thorin to refrain from speaking, but that did not stop them from watching the scene closely and nodding slightly.  “You left my people to burn and did nothing to help us drive the dragon out!”

“And _I_ had warned your Grandfather about such beasts, I warned him to keep his gold far beneath the earth, to not pull too much from the rocks. Dragons are drawn to such things, and as the men so…charmingly put it, a dragon can smell a horde of gold from several hundred leagues away. I, myself think that is only a tale to spin to the young, but it does seem to hold true…in your mountain’s case.” said Thranduil with a tiny sneer.

Thorin’s scowl turned into an almost teeth-baring snarl.

“ _Speaking_ of your mountain, what brings you to my kingdom, surely…you _cannot_ be thinking of reclaiming the mountain, even _you_ are not that foolish.” said Thranduil with a regal expression. “Or _are_ you?”

Thorin’s scowl intensified.

“We’re merely visiting some kin in the Iron Hills…” said Balin quickly. “We hope to pay our respects to the mountain, at a reasonable distance of course.”

“Is that right?” said Thranduil, keeping his gaze at Thorin, but then turned his eyes towards the young man quickly and then back to Thorin. “Well, then…if that was the reason behind your arrival in my forest, then may I ask why you have such a young child with you on your journey? I have known the changes the race of Men undergoes as they mature and this boy…” he walked around Thorin and looked down at the young man sleeping at the foot of his stairs. He bent over and tilted the boy’s face from side to side carefully. The dwarves made a movement to pull the king away from Fainas, but the guards stopped them.

“This boy…is not old enough to be out facing such dangers. I had believed that dwarves were protective of all young…” said Thranduil coolly. “Legolas, you say that he was with them?”

“Yes, my lord. He even protected them.” said Legolas gesturing down to the young man as he was looking around at the dwarves. “With magic.”

Thranduil took notice of this and turned around quickly. “Magic? What sort of magic?”

“None of which I have ever seen before, nor any that I have heard.” said Legolas quietly. “He wielded rocks, vines and had a strange shield surrounding themselves. We would not have been able to take them had the lad not fallen first to exhaustion.”

“One would wonder then, why is this young boy not with Saruman the White?” said Thranduil thoughtfully. The dwarves however remained silent and did not speak. “He is known far over for being quite…eager to mold the minds of those who can use magic, even the feeblest of spells. He was quite strong; you would say?”

“Very strong, my lord.” said Legolas. 

“If that is the case, then perhaps…we are looking at either young man that has not been sought out by Lord Saruman yet, or perhaps, a potential student that was… _waylaid_.” said Thranduil.

“You think we’d…” snarled Dwalin, taking a step forward, but Balin held him back.

“He is not a student of Saruman; he is my adopted son.” came Thorin’s cold voice.

Thranduil was visibly stunned for a moment, and looked between the figure on the ground and Thorin. “Indeed…? I had not expected you to take on the mantle of fatherhood, tell me…from what village did you ‘ _liberate_ ’ him from?”

Thorin’s brow quirked in irritation. “We did not _steal_ him away from his family.”

Thranduil did not seem convinced, he waved over to his servants to take the young man to the healing quarters. He turned back to the rest of the dwarves, a condescending smile on his face. “We will tend to the young man…may I ask what his name is?”

The dwarves’ scowls were the only answer he received for a few moments, that was till Thorin replied in firm voice.

“Fainas, his name is Fainas.”

Legolas could barely contain a laugh as he heard the name. “Fainas? Your adopted son bears an elvish name?”

The dwarf king’s face did not change as he looked at the elven king.

Thranduil on the other hand only looked at the young man thoughtfully. He motioned the elves to carry him gently and he turned his attention back to Thorin. Thorin himself was focused on the young man being born away from him.

“So, your son is named ‘Jewel’? Little…feminine…isn’t it?” said Thranduil.

Thorin only smirked. _We’ll see if you feel that way when Fainas wakes up._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Every inch of Harry’s body felt as if he had seventy-five pounds of constant pressure on it and his head throbbed with a dull ache yet he felt strangely muddled headed. He couldn’t bring himself to try and resist the siren call of sleep that he had been heeding for who knows how long.

With an amazing amount of effort, he cracked his eyelids open and took account of his surroundings. He found himself no longer in the forest, but in a room, that bore some resemblance to the room he had stayed in in Lothlorien. It was as if he were surrounded by the hollow of a giant tree, with a few soft beds placed around the perimeter of the room with windows that were high above him, allowing only a small sliver of moonlight into the room. There were candles placed on both sides of each of the beds, though, despite it being nighttime, none of them were lit other than the one candle that was on his left.

He made to move his hands and feet, when he noticed something that made him almost snap to complete wakefulness. He was bound to the bed. Someone had strapped him down to the bed and had just left one of the candles lit, the aroma from the candle was a pleasant, soothing scent, which made him feel even more relaxed and sleepy.

He then saw a few elves standing a short way away from his bed, speaking elvish in low tones. In his befuddled state, Harry could only pick up some of the words thanks to Glorfindel’s lessons, he cursed himself for not committing himself to more of the lessons than what he had done so far.

A few of the words he could translate were: _waking, exhausted, my lord_ and _spider bite._ They seemed to be giving a medical progress report to someone they seemed to be holding on a very high pedestal.

In the dim light, he couldn’t quite make out who they were speaking to, but that inquiry was quickly answered when a tall blonde elf came over to his bed. He couldn’t quite make out what he looked like through the darkness, but he still felt the same sort of presence that he got from Lord Celeborn. He was undoubtedly an Elf-lord at the very least, perhaps the Elven king Thranduil that he was told about, if the wooden crown was any clue.

“Welcome to my Kingdom, Fainas.” said Thranduil majestically.

Harry blinked a few times. “How do you know my name?” he winced when he heard how raspy his voice sounded.

Thranduil’s lips turned upwards into a smile. “I know a few things about you, for example, you are the adopted son of Thorin, King Under the Mountain. And quite the powerful spellcaster.”

Harry frowned slightly. “How do you know that?”

Thranduil continued to smile. “You have been asleep for two days; I have learned many things since your arrival to my realm.”

Harry only blinked. He was there for two days? What happened to the dwarves? Where they alright, or were they hurt? No for the biggest questions, remembering Thorin’s history with the elves of the Greenwood, and his curt attitude towards those in Rivendell…were they guests or _prisoners_?

“Where are the dwarves?” asked Harry. “And why am I tied up like this?”

The slight smile faded for a split second, but it came back. “For your safety, my dear boy. Young men are known to be quite…adventurous in nature, I did not want to hear that you are lost somewhere in my kingdom, unable receive aid of any kind.” He reached up and lit the unlit candle beside Harry’s bed with a long thin stick like object from a smaller candle sitting upon a bedside table. “As for the dwarves, they are quite safe and I do believe they are having their meals delivered to their rooms as we speak.”

Harry blinked a few more times, his eyelids began to grow a bit heavier, and the fog in his mind grew in intensity. He made the startling revelation too late, the candles beside the bed were giving off a strange, strong vapor or smoke that rendered him drowsy and was causing the numbness in his brain. He tried to surround himself with the pearl’s defenses, blow the smoke or aroma away with the amethyst stone, or use the ruby to take the fire off the candle, but he couldn’t even bring one stone to the front of his mind. He couldn’t get enough concentration going in his brain to give it a kickstart.

“What’s going on?” he asked absentmindedly.

The elf king said nothing at first, he only brushed back the hair out of Harry’s face and then gazed fixedly into Harry’s bright green eyes. “You’re very tired young man, I only want to help. Can you tell me why you are heading to the Lonely Mountain?”

Harry looked away from the Elf King, feeling his consciousness fading swiftly away. “I want to talk to Thorin.” said Harry thickly.

The Elf King’s frown returned, but his tone still sounded low, calm and soothing. “When you are all healed and have recuperated, then you may speak to your adopted father. But I still want to have a few words with you at a later point.”

“I want to talk to Thorin.” repeated Harry, his voice becoming thicker and words slurring as he closed his eyes.

“Soon lad, if you behave.” said Thranduil, he stood up and walked out of Harry’s diminishing range of vision. Finally, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

-===--==-=-=-

It was a few hours later, a lithe blonde haired female elf came walking graceful down the corridor, her soft white gown flowing behind her and shimmering in the candlelight. Her hand was cradled against her bosom as she walked slowly in the nighttime air.

She chastised herself mentally, she had to be the clumsiest elf in any of the known elven kingdoms, or at the very least in all her father’s kingdom. No other elf she has ever known has ever slammed their own hand behind their own bookcase.

She came to the Healing quarters and looked up at the door. There was a small bundle of lavender hanging from a small hook on the door. She paused for a moment, looking at it with slight interest, turned and walked over to a small table beside the door. There was a small ornate box on the table, and when she opened it up, there was a cluster of mint leaves in the box.

She took out a few, placed them in her own silken handkerchief and held them up to her nose. The hanging bits of lavender was an elvish sign from the healer that there was a person inside that was being sedated, and those elves who had more sensitive noses needed to partake in the mint leaves in the box nearby.

She was not a seasoned warrior like her older brother Legolas or her father, so her senses were not as developed as theirs were. She was always kept in the safety of her father’s palace, and had never ventured far into the depths of the Greenwood alone, resulting in her being one of the meekest elves in Thranduil’s kingdom. Though while she was not physically strong, her teachers said she was one of the most intellectual elves in her father’s realm and had praised her most highly.

She was one of the few elves that her father would ask her opinion in some of the matters pertaining their kingdom. There were times that he agreed with her, and then there were times that he would disagree and side with either his own opinion or her brother’s. When their choices would differ, she would submit to her father and say nothing more after stating her peace. While she may be the princess of the Greenwood, she could not hope to override his decision. Though there were times she would have a small private surge of satisfaction when her advice would turn to be the correct one.

The last time she advised her father and he went against her advice was in the case of the Dwarves of Erebor. While she and her father both agreed to not to tackle the dragon if it had made it’s way deep into Erebor, she advised that they escort the homeless dwarves to the Greenwood, not just the destitute men.

Her father disagreed for some reason and now they have a pitiful relationship with a people they used to be the strongest allies with.

Another dissenting opinion they both had was on the matter with the spiders. Her father was more than pleased enough to have ordered his warriors and her brother to destroy the webs, but she felt that their origin was what needed to be investigated as well. For every time, they went out to vanquish the spiders once again, the number of spiders would replenish if not increase and the webs would return. She feared that for several decades, if not hundred or so years they would be doing the same task repeatedly. If they could only destroy the nests back where these vile things came from.

Her words had failed to reach her father or her brother’s ears so she decided to send one of her own servants to Rivendell to ask him for his advice. She knew her father would not be pleased that she brought Lord Elrond into their kingdom’s problems. But if she could get an answer, any sort of answer, then it was worth the disapproval she would face from her father.

She entered the room with the handkerchief over her nose, trying to find the elven healer in the darkened room. Her gaze was drawn to the one occupied bed where the sedation candles were illuminating that corner of the room.

She walked over to gaze down at the figure in the bed, to see which one of her kin were so terribly injured that they needed to be forced into convalescing. When she looked down, she saw someone she had never seen before.

He wasn’t quite as tall as her father or her brother, the hair that covered his head was not fair like her own, but was as dark as a moonless night, his ears were round at the tips, and not pointed as her own were, his skin was tanned and not fair like her Greenwood elves…. He was quite handsome, in a strange sort of way.

She could not see any sort of injury right away that would require the use of the sedation candles, but when she looked at his face again, she noticed a scar on his forehead. Looking at it, she saw that it was a strange sort of shape. She had seen scars before on her guards and even her father had some horrific scars when his composure would be lost for a moment, but what sort of weapon can cause this sort of injury?

She then noticed the restraints holding the young man in place, was he a prisoner? He looked so…gentle and harmless. What could he have done to make the guards tie him to the bed in such a fashion?

She reached out to touch the scar on his forehead gently, when the figure gave a low groan and his eyes opened ever so slightly. He looked around the room and then when his eyes fell to her he blinked slowly.

“Who…who are you?” asked the stranger softly.

“I…I’m Taureithil.” said the elven princess quietly. “Who are you?”

The young man took a deep breath and just before he fell asleep, he whispered. “H…Fainas…I’m…Fainas.”

“Fainas? You don’t look elven…Fainas?” she said softly as she touched his shoulder lightly, curiosity overcoming her and a deep desire to keep talking to him took possession of her.

“Who’s there? My lady? What brings you here?” came a silken voice from behind her.

Taureithil turned quickly and saw the Healer coming over to where she was standing, pulling her away from the restrained man. He looked down at her injured wrist and then over to the restrained man. “How do you hurt your wrist?” he asked firmly.

“I had gotten it caught in a bookcase.” said Taureithil softly.

The Healer stared at her in utter disbelief, but then sighed. “I would not believe that from any other elf but you.”

Taureithil turned a faint pink. But as the Healer turned and prepared a bandage for her arm, she turned and looked over to figure known as “Fainas”.

“Why does he have to be restrained? What has he done?” asked Taureithil curiously.

The Healer looked over to the young man behind the elven princess and then back to her. “He was traveling through the Greenwood without leave from the King. He ran afoul of the spiders and was bitten.”

“But surely he would be fine within an hour or two’s time, those candles have been burning for some time.” said Taureithil, gesturing towards the burning candles on either side of the bed. Their wax trickling down the sides, lowering the flames from their starting height.

“Yes, my princess, but…it is said that he is quite powerful in the magical sense, it’s for his own safety and comfort that we…allow him to rest in this fashion.” said the Healer as he gathered a soft bit of wrapping to wrap her wrist in.

She looks over to him with curious expression on her face. “He does not look like an elf.”

The Healer smiled fondly at the elven princess. “My lady, he is not an elf, he is of the race of Men.”

“Men, like those of Long Lake?” said Taureithil with a look of revelation, though confusion raced through her mind, she was not aware of any of them being capable of wielding magic.

“I do not believe he is from Long Lake, but yes, much like them.” said the Healer with an indulging smile. “That should do it.” He had finished the Princesses’ bandage as she focused on the young man behind her. “Refrain from using this arm till tomorrow evening and it should be mended and the bruise should dissipate.”

“Oh, thank you very much.” said Taureithil with a nod of gratitude. She turned to leave, but not before she paused to look at the unconscious man again.

“Do not dwell on him, my princess. He is mortal, and they are a…fleeting people. Once you learn all there is to know about them, they pass on, never to be seen by you again. It is kinder to yourself to never get attached to one of them.” said the Healer.

“But…doesn’t it make the moments you have with them even more precious?” said Taureithil quietly.

“My lady…” said the Healer in a shocked tone.

“Thank you very much, I will not detain you any longer.” said the elven princess politely as she left the room.


	37. Taureithil

Days later, Bilbo crept about the elven King’s palace, treading as softly as he could to not attract the heightened hearing of the elves. He had managed to smuggle himself into the palace just after the dwarves led and Fainas was carried through the door.

For the first few days, Bilbo had decided to focus more on where they had placed the dwarves rather than the young wizard. Fainas was terribly exhausted from the forest and would no doubt need his rest, at least he hoped that was all he was being subjected to. He was at first a little put out that the dwarves would not enlist the help of the elves that had once been their allies, but after listening to a bit of the private conversation between Thorin and Thranduil, he could not really say he blamed the dwarf completely for his distrust.

He was nothing like Lord Elrond, he did not seem to have the patience to speak with anyone beneath his status or that could aid him in his own endeavors. This was not a side of the elves that Gandalf had ever mentioned in all of his stories, but then again, Beorn did say that the elves of the Greenwood were not quite like their kin from Rivendell and Lothlorien.

He wanted to alert them to his presence and tell them that he was planning on getting them all out of there, but he did not feel that the time was right. He needed to make sure that he had at least a half thought out plan before he could begin to think about talking to any of the dwarves, and he wanted to know where Fainas was in case any of them asked.

He wasn’t afraid to admit it, but he was worried about the young man.

=-=-=--==-

He had eavesdropped on several different elves and not a single one of them mentioned anything that remotely sounded like Fainas. These elves didn’t seem to like to gossip nearly as much as the ones in Rivendell did, which was not what Bilbo was hoping for.

He was about to call off the search for a short while so that he could get some sort of sustenance when he heard two elven guards whispering between themselves.

“I have never seen the princess disobey an order from her father before. I feel…torn, in parts I am shocked, and in others, pleasantly surprised.” said one of the guards.

“I feel the same, but I wish she was not choosing a mortal over her own father. It will only destroy her.” said the other guard somberly.

Bilbo’s ears twitched in excitement when he heard the elves talking. There was only one ‘Man’ that they would be talking about surely? Granted, there may be some other prisoners here, but perhaps they’re talking about Fainas, he could only hope.

“She is usually not too far away from her own library, but now…now one can find her mostly in that healing quarters.” said the guard.

 _“Well, that was perfectly timed assistance.”_ thought Bilbo to himself. He made his way quickly to where he had stumbled upon the healing chambers only mere days ago, where there was a strange bundle of lavender hanging from the door.

He had thought to enter this room, just to see what was behind the door, but every time he managed to get the door opened just a tiny bit, an overpowering smell would keep him from going any further. He felt dazed and confused after breathing the air for just a few seconds, so there had to be a way for the elves to go in and out of this room if the need arose, correct?

He looked around the small corridor, trying to find something that could help him, he could try to hold his pocket handkerchief over his nose, but that still would not be enough to block it out. He then noticed a small wooden box on a nearby table and opened it up, revealing several sprigs of mint.

“ _That just might work_.” He took a few of the sprigs, placed them in his handkerchief and held them to his nose as he entered the Healing quarters. Thankfully, the intense smell of the mint overruled the strange soothing aroma that was coming from the two burning candles in the room.

Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock as he gazed down at the figure of Fainas. His hands and feet were tied to the bed that he laid upon, his face was lax and seemed to be resting comfortably (despite the bonds). His shoulder was bare and he could just make out the angry red mark on his shoulder, much like the one that Bilbo himself had gotten from the spider he himself had fought.

Bilbo’s hand extended slowly towards the red mark on his shoulder, aiming to just brush against him, but something terrifying happened instead. The moment he touched the young man, he was ripped from the bonds and smashed into the wall as if he were struck by Dwalin’s hammer.

Bilbo had to stop himself from crying out in horror at what had happened. He hurried over to Fainas’ fallen form and whispered, “Oh Yavanna, I’m so sorry! Are you alright, Fainas? What happened? Was that me?”

Before he could take off the ring and tend to the young wizard, he heard a door open from behind him. He moved away from Fainas quickly and crouched in the corner, the last thing he wanted was to be found out by having an elf stumble into him on accident.

A beautiful elven maiden with soft blonde hair and a handkerchief held daintily over her nose came in the door quickly and looked towards the bed that Fainas had just occupied. In a vision of graceful shock, she saw him in a crumpled heap along the wall. She made her way quickly across the room (accidentally knocking into a small table in the middle of the room) and lifted his head onto her lap.

“Are you alright, Fainas? Please, speak to me.” said the elven maiden through the fabric. He made no sound or even stirred. She placed him carefully back onto the floor and went to snuff out one candle and opened the small window.

When enough of the aromatic air was dispelled, she patted the young man’s cheek softly.

To Bilbo (and apparently the elf’s) relief, Fainas began to stir and his eyes cracked open.

“Bi-Bil…” mumbled Fainas quietly. He stopped when he saw the elf over him. “What? You? Am I still dreaming?” he said with a soft groan. “It hurts too much to be a dream.”

The elf smiled softly. “No Fainas, this is not a dream. I can think of far better places for you to be then battered on the floor.”

“I’ve suffered worse; how did I get down here?” said Fainas with a tired look over to the bed he was once held to. “I don’t remember getting up.”

“I was going to inquire as to how you broke free, but if you did not…” she said, her gaze sweeping the room, trying to find some sort of culprit.

“Do you think you can help me get away? If I can…”

“I’m afraid that is not within my power.” said the elf softly.

It was silent between the two of them, not even Bilbo as daring to breathe. He then saw a bit of fire leave one of the normal candles and come slowly over to them.

“What if I told you I could overcome you with _my_ power, and leave regardless?” said Fainas quietly.

“Would you? Would you hurt me?” said Taureithil silently.

The fire stopped and as the silence continued, it slowly extinguished itself and Fainas sighed heavily. “No, no I wouldn’t. But it’s not right, we were only lost. We didn’t do anything wrong.” He struggled to his feet, but he couldn’t quite get his feet under control. Taureithil helped him to stand and led him over to the bed he had occupied.

“I’m not looking forward to being forced to sleep all the time again.” said Fainas with a groan as he sunk onto the bed.

“I will speak to my father, and I will see what can be done.” said Taureithil, as she replaced the torn bonds with new ones. Instead of tying him down while he was awake, she went to fetch a fresh sedation candle and removed the melted one.

Fainas was apparently not paying attention, as he was chuckling to himself, a smile on his face.

“What is so funny?” asked Taureithil.

“Never thought I would let someone tie me down like this.” said Fainas, still chuckling.

“You must trust me, if you are letting me do such a thing.” responded Taureithil with a smile as she lit the sedation candle. 

Fainas only smiled to himself, sighed and fell back to sleep as the aroma hit him once more.

Bilbo stayed huddled in the corner as he watched the elven maiden tie the young man down with the new bonds. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the young man had the perfect moment to fight back, and he didn’t take it! What was Fainas thinking? Then again, he didn’t think he would be able to strike up against an elf, especially if Fainas was physically drained from those candles.

He had to give it to the elves, this was perhaps that best way to confine Fainas, especially since they were surrounded by wood and earth, both things he and the dwarves knew he could manipulate to his will.

But…why did he stop? Was it because of the female elf? There were so many questions that he wanted to have answers to, and the only one that could answer them was currently under the “spell” of the elves.

-==-=-=-=-=-

Taureithil walked down to the lower dungeons, intent on speaking to the dwarves, if only to understand the loyalties that Fainas held with these dwarves.

Her first obstacle was not going to be trying to get the dwarves to speak, but to get past the guards that kept the elves that had no business down there to go there. There were fouler things down there than just the dwarves they kept prisoner, they had orcs that were being interrogated by their father and bandits that had gotten lost on their way to either pillage the town on the lake, the Lonely Mountain, or even her father’s halls, they had not confessed as to which one yet.

She came to the guards that stood watch over the way to the dungeons, she took a step towards the guards and they held out their spears to halt her.

“You are stopping me?” said Taureithil quietly.

“Only select few are allowed down to the dungeons, my lady.” said one of the guards. “You could sustain injury on the lower levels.”

“I am not going so far, if the dwarves themselves were not placed so far.” said Taureithil.

“What business do you have with the dwarves?” asked the guard quickly.

Taureithil looked taken aback for a moment, but then steeled herself. “The business I have with the dwarves, is my own. If you are concerned with my safety, then by all means, one of you may accompany me, but you will keep back to give me my privacy.”

“My lady…” said the guards together, they both looked uncomfortable.

“I may not be my father’s successor, but I am still your princess, I _demand_ to see the dwarven prisoners.” said the young maiden, her voice firm yet cold.

The guards blinked, and slowly they removed their spears from her path. One of the guards turned as she walked past him and followed her down.

They walked down in silence till she arrived at the part of the dungeons where the dwarves were held in their cells.

“This as far as you go, I go on alone.” said Taureithil without turning around to face the guard.

“My lady…” said the guard taking a step forward.

“I will be fine, I won’t get close to the bars…if your dungeons are as secure as you take pride in, then I will be safe.” she said as she continued. She felt terrible for putting the guards in an uncomfortable position, but she wanted answers and she was going to get it from the dwarves.

She walked down the steps to the cells and as she neared the closest one, her gown caught under her foot and she stumbled, catching herself in the nick of time on the bars of the cell.

“I’ve never seen an elf trip before…” said a low voice from within the cell.

She looked quickly into the cell and saw a dark haired dwarf, looking at her from his bed along the wall. His arms were folded and his fingers were turning a small bead over and over in his hand.

Taureithil stood up slowly and looked in at the dwarf. She had heard from her maids that dwarves were nothing more than wolves that could walk on two legs and speak. While he most certainly did look like a drawing of a wolf from one of her books, especially with his furred cloak, he did not snarl and bite at her like her maids said they would. He seemed so withdrawn…and…sad…

“Are you the dwarf called Thorin Oakenshield?” asked Taureithil taking a step back, estimating the dwarf’s reach.

The dwarf snorted, but he nodded. “I am. May I ask who I am speaking to, or should I just refer to you as ‘Elf’?”

“I am Taureithil…” said the elven maiden.

“Thranduil’s daughter?” said Thorin in barely concealed shock. “I cannot believe that he would allow you down here, is he even aware that you are here?”

“There are times that I can choose my own path in my father’s kingdom, for however long that may be, this is one of those times.” said Taureithil with a firm tone.

The dwarf looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered soon enough. “And what would the Princess Taureithil want with me? As you can see, I’m not in any position to do much for you.”

“I have questions, that I would like to have answered… If you are willing to give them.” said Taureithil, she sat down on the steps and looked in the cell. The dwarf king had not taken his eyes from her, the gaze he was emitting was of intense observation, trying to find an opening to strike. She didn’t find any reason to blame him, he was in her father’s prison after all.

“I will hear the questions, and decide if I am willing to answer them.” said the dark-haired dwarf with a frown.

Taureithil sat in silence for a moment, what was the question that seemed the most pressing to her, and which one was she the most hopeful that she would get an answer to? But she knew that she would have to rein in her eagerness, and take it slow.

But what topic would be a safe route to take when it came to this Thorin Oakenshield? Would it be wise to take it the long way, or to cut it to the quick?

“Granted, I have nothing to do and all day to do it, but could we get this conversation started?” came Thorin’s deep voice.

“My apologies, I was unsure as to what to ask about first…but I will take a…chance.” said Taureithil.

“’Chance’?” repeated Thorin.

“Fainas.” said Taureithil.

Thorin’s countenance tensed.

“I would like to ask…what is he like?” said Taureithil.

Thorin sat in silence for a moment. “Surely, you can ask him yourself, you managed to be allowed down here, you can go and visit him in his own cell.” the last few words he said were ground out in anger.

“I cannot, he is not awake long enough to ask him many questions, he is only awake for meals.” said Taureithil.

“What do you mean?” asked Thorin quickly.

“Is Fainas alright?” came several voices from the surrounding cells. The other dwarves seemed to be hanging on to their conversation.

“He is well, but he is being sedated…” said Taureithil, a small blossom of pleasure rising within her, she was touched how protective they were of the young man, and yet there was a pang of worry…she might have ruined any hope she had of getting answers to her questions.

“Sedated?” growled Thorin, “Why is he being sedated?”

Taureithil took a deep breath, she knew this was a risky path to tread and it would not be an easy conversation.

“If it is true that he wields magic, then that was the gentlest way to confine him.” said Taureithil.

“ _Confine_ him?” came the harsh voice of the dwarf with the bald head.  

“He is only sleeping.” reassured Tureithil. “He is not suffering and is being well taken care of, I can personally attest to that.”

“Can you now, Princess?” said the dwarf with the long, white, slightly curled beard. “Have you seen to him lately?”

“I have just left him.” said Taureithil. “He is well and resting comfortably as possible. But…he cannot stay like that forever.”

“Are you proposing that we try and escape?” asked the bald headed dwarf.

“That is an impossibility, no one has ever escaped my father’s dungeons. But what is it that my father wants from you, what is he willing to receive in exchange for your freedom?”

Thorin was silent, and he turned his gaze away from her.

She waited for several minutes, but no reply was given. “It must be quite important for you to trade your people’s freedom…as well as Fainas’ life.”

Thorin turned around swiftly to look at her. “You said he was safe!”

“He is, for the moment, he will not be if he is forced to sleep as he has been for the countless days that may come to pass.” said Taureithil. “He will eventually become ill if he is kept asleep for so long, is whatever you are trying to do so important as to lose your freedom, to diminish his health?”

Thorin turned away from her again.

“I see…I hope your opinion will change, and change soon, for his sake.” said Tauriethil.

She stood up and made to ascend the stairs when she heard the dwarf’s voice speak out to her. “What has caused you to be so concerned about my son?” He had come to the cell door and looked up at her.

She said nothing at first, until she turned around and looked back at him. “I have my reasons, much like you have yours for why you keep your silence.”

“My lady, it is time to observe the morning ritual.” said the guard coming down the stairs and into Thorin’s view. “Are you ready?”

“I am…thank you, it was nice talking to you, Master Oakenshield, perhaps we may have a chance to speak again.” said Taureithil.

“Wait, tell Fainas….” said Thorin quickly. “Tell him…we’re alright.”

Taureithil looked at him, nodded and left with the guard.

“Uncle, should we find a way to get a message to Fainas? A way to tell him fight back and escape?” asked Kili quietly.

“There is no way to do so, not if the elves are keeping him asleep.” said Balin. “All we can do is either wait and bide our time, or make a deal with the elven king.  Besides, anything else, and that elven maiden would not have taken the message to the lad, loyalty to her father or not. She seems to be very much…fascinated with him.”

“I would rather ask a favor from Azog.” muttered Thorin darkly. “At least with him, I know he means what he says. Can’t read between, ‘I’m going to kill you!’”

The dwarves stared at Thorin through their bars.

“Uncle…” said Fili with a twitching smile.

“What?” asked Thorin.

“You sounded just like Fainas…it’s that sass!” said Kili with a laugh.

“Seems to be rubbing off on you.” said Dwalin with a chuckle.

“I cannot believe it, I’m being changed by a young boy…and a hobbit…what will happen next?” groaned Thorin rubbing a hand over his face.

“Something good, we can only hope.” said Nori.


	38. White Water Barreling

Bilbo led the small group of dwarves through the elven king’s halls to where they were holding Fainas. They were impressed beyond all measure how he had apparently escaped detection of the elves and had even managed to get the keys to the cells right from under their noses. Bilbo was thankful that a pause in their escape had not come or he was certain they would insist on learning, especially Nori, how he had snuck in and was going about as he pleased through the halls of the elves. He had heard Dwalin wondering aloud, albeit it was quietly, if he had sold them out somehow, especially how he was being fawned over by the Rivendell elves.

However, his brother Balin had gave him a stern glance to silence him, and urged the hobbit to lead them onward…or downward, as the case would be.

When it came to Fainas, all of the dwarves wanted to go and fetch him, but it took both Balin and Bilbo to convince them to wait in their cells (unlocked) just in case an elf was to come by, with decoys in the bunks of the dwarves that were absent.

They arrived at the healing quarters and Bilbo brought them all closer to him, “Alright, take one of these, and a bit of this.” he said handing out a batch of handkerchiefs with mint sprigs folded within. 

Nori took the handkerchief in hand and looked at it intently, recognizing a bit of elvish embroidery. “Hold on…this looks…”

“Don’t you dare, this is not the time!” snapped Bilbo sharply. “Now get on with it, you lot. This is our one chance to get Fainas.”

Thorin stared at the small hobbit in shock; normally, he was a soft-spoken yet begrudgingly compliant fellow…this was a rare sight indeed to see him take this much charge. He took the handkerchief without complaint, and ordered the other dwarves to do the same, thankfully, they were large enough that they could tie the handkerchiefs behind their heads, making sure to secure the mint sprigs inside, and secure under their nostrils.

Once everyone had taken one, Bilbo cautiously opened the door and peered in, he then waved the dwarves in after him. They entered the room slowly, and followed Bilbo to the bed where there were two candles on either side burning brightly and giving off a strange aroma. The dwarves stared in horror at the unmoving form of Fainas and the leather bonds that held him to the bed. The first thing that was done was Thorin took Bilbo’s stone knife (that Fainas had made for him weeks ago,) and had cut the bonds, releasing the boy’s arms, letting them fall with a dull thud on the bed. They stared at the lifeless hands in terror.

“This smell, is this how they’re keeping him asleep?” asked Oin as he walked over, lifted one of Fainas’ eyelids and checked his pulse.

“Yes, we need to put them out and air out the room, if we can reach the window up there…” said Bilbo pointing to a bit of rope suspended from the ceiling, out of their arm’s reach.

“We don’t have the time, if it is as you say that our time is short, then we should focus on just getting Fainas out as fast as we can.” said Nori shaking his head. “Hopefully the jostling him around and the fresh air out in the corridor will wake him up before we have to escape. No matter how we manage it, I’m sure Fainas will be a boon in our escape. That might be why they kept him far from us and asleep, they don’t want to hurt him, but they don’t want him helping us and hurting them…”

They snuffed the candles and began to heave Fainas off the bed. Bilbo hurried over to the corner where Fainas’ pack had been deposited to await the King’s next “talk” with him, though his sword was kept with Thranduil.

Thranduil was intensely interested in the blade that seemed to be of elvish make, but with jewels in the handle. A style he had not seen in elvish blades before and had asked him time and time again where the lad had acquired such a blade, especially a blade with the name “King’s Wrath” etched in elvish on its silver blade.

They lugged Fainas out of the room, with Bilbo bringing the pack and the rear. Nori went on ahead to keep a lookout for any elves that would stumble on them and waved them on when the coast was clear. It took only a few moments to get back to the dungeons, but Fainas was not waking up yet.

“Is he alright?” asked Kili looking in shock at the young man as they lugged his unconscious body towards the cells.

“He’s sleeping as far as I can tell.” said Oin. “But we need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

The rest of the dwarves left their cells and began to follow Bilbo down to the wine cellars. Fainas still did not stir as they left the dungeons and began to enter the lower levels of the Elven King’s palace.

They were almost to the cellar when they were stopped in their tracks by an elf who had just turned the corner and was now standing right in front of them.

It was Taureithil, daughter of King Thranduil.

The dwarves and the hobbit froze on the spot, and she in turn gazed down at the escaped prisoners with shock drawn on her lovely features. Her gaze turned to alarm when she saw them carrying Fainas on their backs and made to call out to any guards nearby.

Before the dwarves could silence her, Bilbo stepped forward. “Please, my lady…you said so yourself that he cannot stay here.”

She closed her mouth slowly and looked down at the small figure standing before her, her lovely eyes widened in shock. “Who…or what are you?”

Bilbo did a quick bow and said, “Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. I’m a hobbit.”

She looked confused for a moment, but Bilbo pressed on.

“You said that if he keeps sleeping, he’ll become ill. If we can get him away from those candles, and out into the fresh air, he’ll be alright…surely…” said Bilbo carefully. “He can’t stay here…he’ll die…”

Taureithil kept her gaze on the hobbit, but took a calming breath and composed herself. “All it would take for Fainas to be able to wake and move about with relative ease would be for Thorin, King Under the Mountain, to tell my father what he wants to know. You would be even allowed to leave; you would be escorted to the edge of the forest.”

“On which side?” asked Dwalin shrewdly. “Beorn’s side or Lake Town’s side?”

“…That would all depend on your wishes, if you were simply visiting the Iron Hills as you say, then you will be led down through the forest nearer to the Iron Hills. If you wished to go on to the Mountain, then I have no doubt that my father would send you back the way you came, in his mind, for you own good.” said Taureithil carefully.

Several of the dwarves groaned softly, but Thorin stopped them.

“What would you do? If given the choice?” asked Thorin. “Where would you put us, if we gave you our answer…say we wanted to go to Mountain…?”

 Taureithil looked at Thorin, the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo and then to Fainas.

“I…I would allow you to go on.” said Taureithil. “To your home of Erebor.”  

The dwarves were stunned and stared at the elf in awe.

“I would advise you to take extreme care when dealing with the dragon, and I would insist on sending an emissary to Lake Town, to prepare them to evacuate, should the tides of misfortune came to impede and greatly alter your plans. There is no need for the people of Lake Town to suffer another encounter with the dragon.” said Taureithil softly. “But that mountain is your home, I would not hold it against you to want to give it one last look…for none of you give the appearance of being…able…to defeat such a demon.”

The dwarves looked amongst themselves in stunned silence.

“But I would insist on a trade, your freedom…” said Taureithil.

“For the crown that your father had commissioned…” said Thorin quietly.

“I’ve gone this long with no dwarven crown upon my brow, I can go much longer…I would insist...no…plead…that Fainas remain.” said Taureithil, her face slightly pink with blush.

“That I cannot give you,” said Thorin swiftly. “Fainas is my _son_ , and I will not leave him…”

“Not even with a woman that loves him?” countered Taureithil.

Thorin and the dwarves looked at her, Bilbo looked between Taureithil and Thorin intently.

“He is still a boy…and he is apprenticed to…a powerful wizard. I would not be the only one you would have to convince to allow him to stay. Besides, should _he_ not have a say in this? And with him as incapacitated as he is, he cannot respond very well.” said Thorin and then he quirked his brow, and a slight smirk came to his face, but then he steeled his gaze again. “Unless you _prefer_ him this way?”

“Of course not.” said Taureithil, her face a deep red. She took several deep breaths and placed a hand over her heart. “Let us take this conversation on another path.”

She looked at Thorin fixedly. “While I can understand the choices my father has made; I believe that he has made a grave error where it concerns the dwarves of Erebor. While I also believe that the lives of our people were not worth all the golden bits and baubles of Erebor, but we should have at the very least offered you aid in the form of shelter…and to tend to the wounds of your people.”

“I will not lie, and say that the possibility of someone, dwarvish or not, disturbing that dragon brings a pang of worry to my heart. I worry for the lives of the people of Laketown and perhaps the safety of the ancient trees of my home. But it is not my mistake or success to make, no matter the moment we find ourselves in. It is your choices that will lead to success, or to failure.” said Taureithil calmly.

The corridor they all stood in was heavy with silence. She looked at the unconscious wizard, reached into her pocket, pulling out a silken handkerchief. She walked over to Fainas and tucked it into his inner pocket, and then kissed him on his brow, just below the scar on his forehead.

“I will give you twenty minutes, till I personally raise the alarm.” said Taureithil. “If you are noticed missing beforehand, it will not be my doing and I will not stay their hands or feet. If you do manage to elude us, then I pray for your safety, especially his.”

She walked past them, without looking back.

“Come, we need to keep moving, we may have her word, but that is only one elf…there are dozens or so here.” said Balin swiftly after a moment.

“I’m amazed at myself.” said Dwalin with a crooked smile. “I sort of like that elven maiden…very sporting to give us a headstart.”

“Let’s not waste this chance then.” said Bilbo.

They made their way quickly down to the wine cellar, and began to prepare to climb into the barrels Bilbo had suggested they take. The dwarves were at first put off the idea, but then the reminder that they only had twenty minutes, it was best not to argue with the one plan they had. The dwarves and Bilbo grabbed ahold of the largest empty barrel that they could find and prepared it so that Fainas could be placed inside.

“What if he tips out?” asked Fili looking at the barrel with apprehension.

“That’s what the lid is for.” said Gloin holding up a large wooden barrel lid.

“We should tie his barrel to one of ours, just to keep it from going too far or getting stuck to something and we can’t help him.” said Oin.

“Tie him to mine.” said Thorin, as he took of his fur cloak, something he deemed himself lucky to keep a hold of for so long and stuck it in the barrel with Fainas, especially around his head. “I’ll keep an eye on him.’

They positioned the barrels so that with the flip of a switch they all could be dropped down into the rushing waters beneath the trap door. Bilbo was safely tucked into Ori’s barrel and with a tug on bit of rope by the last dwarf around the lever they were all dropped into the cold water.

The other barrels were not covered like Fainas’, so they were all doused with the chilly waters that offered them the promise of freedom from their elven guards. Bilbo was the most affected by the waters and had the sides of the barrel in a tight grip.

“I’m starting to rethink this idea!” gasped Bilbo as he and Ori’s barrel smashed against another

“I think only Fili and Kili are enjoying themselves.” said Ori with a weak smile at the two princes that seemed find a new goal in trying to try and knock into each other.

Thorin smacked their barrels, and gave them a glare to inform them to be a bit more serious about their present condition. Then he turned his attention back to the barrel containing Fainas. There was no life in the barrel, causing him to periodically pull the barrel closer to himself and peeked inside. Fainas had not stirred, but at least he wasn’t drowning in there either.

As they began to rounded the bend in the river, the first set of barrels spotted the gates and the elves standing on its ramparts, they all tried to duck down into the barrels to avoid being seen, but they were not quick enough and they were spotted by the sharp eyes of the elves.

The elven guards quickly made to shut the gates, to recapture them and send them back to the dungeons where they had just escaped from. The only barrel to make it through the gate was the one bearing Fainas. Thorin pounded on the side of the barrel, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get Fainas to wake up or not, but he would be the last one to admit that he was panicking.  

When he heard nothing happening from within the barrel. He took the stone knife that he had taken from Fainas’ pack and made to cut the barrel, if there was a chance that one of them could escape the elves, it was better if the lad could get out, better chance for them to get out if he was free. If he had been free from the start, there was no doubt in his mind (though that could be labeled as parental pride) that Fainas would have had them out in less than a day, no offense meant towards the hobbit.

He heard some scuffling going on above him, and then shouting. He looked back at the other dwarves that were bobbing about behind him.

“What is going on?” asked Thorin to Gloin.

“Orcs!” said Gloin.

“What?” said Thorin looking around hurriedly. Suddenly, an orc fell into the water beside them and tried to stab Dwalin with its cruel looking blade. Dwalin was not to be bested by a common orc and had disarmed it with one arm and slammed his fist into its face with the other.

Thorin pulled the barrel close and was about to cut the rope and push it away in one swoop when he heard Fili cry out, “ _Kili_!”

Thorin turned and looked back at his nephew in horror. “What happened?”

Unfortunately, he could not get an answer, as another orc had jumped on the other side of the gate and had tried to attack Thorin’s arm through the gate and tried to pry off the lid of the barrel. Thorin took the stone knife and stabbed the orc right in the eye, cut the rope and then pushed it away from him, allowing it to go downstream.

Just as the orc made to stab the dwarf through the bars in retaliation, the gates opened and Thorin had open access to stab the orc repeatedly and try and catch up to the barrel containing Fainas, regretting letting the barrel go. He turned back to look at Kili and Fili, Kili was back in the barrel he had left, but he was grimacing in pain.

“Kili!” said Thorin.

“I’ll stay with the lad!” said Oin pushing himself back towards Kili to check him over quickly. “You lot keep us covered!”

“Thorin! Fainas’ barrel!” shouted Balin.

He turned back towards the barrel and saw it going downstream at a much faster rate than what he had intentioned. He and the other dwarves battled through the orcs that had caught up to them and were trying their best to either hinder their progress or outright kill them in their barrels. But the dwarves were not merely sitting in their barrels and waiting for the killing blows. Every time that an orc came to strike at them, the dwarves would disarm them with their own hands or accept a weapon that was thrown to them from another dwarf that ripped it from the hands of a previous orc.

Further downstream, the orcs had chopped down a tree to stop them in midstream. It didn’t quite cut completely across the river and a few of the dwarves would escape, but most of the dwarves were surely going to get caught in the branches.

Fainas’ barrel had latched itself into the branches, but the orcs didn’t seem to be bothered by it, but lay in wait for the dwarves that were no doubt going to come down to them. They readied their weapons and bared their jagged teeth at the dwarves.

Thorin readied the blade in his hand, prepared to save Fainas from being discovered and killed as he slept. But he needn’t have worried, the moment that the orcs drew closer and further out in the water via the branches, a large amount of water lifted into the air cracked against the orcs like a giant whip.

The lid of Fainas’ barrel shot off with a loud bang and he popped up, looking around.

“What did I miss?” asked Fainas looking back at the dwarves as they came rushing up to him.

“Fainas! Look out!” shouted Bilbo. There were more orcs coming over to him, brandishing their weapons.

Fainas moved his hand absently, this time causing a swirl of water to blast the tree out of the water and crashed into the bodies of the orcs that were descending upon them. The branches flew at such a speed that they impaled the different parts of the orcs’ bodies, mostly their eyes and their mouths.

“We got everyone? Is everyone alright?” asked Fainas looking around at the barrels and counting the heads as they came closer.

“Kili’s been hurt!” said Fili. “Do you think that you can heal him? The same way you…”

“I can try, but doing that here won’t be a good idea.” said Fainas.

“Aye, that it would not, we need to get further downstream.” said Oin.

Fainas looked over to Kili, whose face was green, and wet with both water spray and sweat. He then looked along the shore and saw more orcs coming up to them, drawing their bows and prepared to shoot the barrels as they bobbed swiftly in the raging current. “Want to see something I just came up with Kili?”

“Sure.” said Kili, his teeth gritting in pain.

Fainas brought an arm around in a graceful ark, seemingly creating what looked like a large crescent moon out of water, and then drew back on a thin water crafted line that connected one end of the moon’s point to the other. A giant thin rod of water with a point at one end shot out from the water made line. He drew it back fully and then fired it off. Instead of merely one large arrow, it broke off into several dozen smaller arrows and impaled themselves into the orcs bodies, slaying them instantly.

“What do you think?” asked Fainas with a bright smile.

“I want one.” said Kili looking pained, yet excited at the same time.

On the shore, two elves stared at the young wizard in shock and were even more stunned when the young man seemed to notice them and waved at them with a cheerful air. “I would have told you all earlier, but tell King Thranduil my Master, Gandalf the Grey sends his respects!”

-0-0-0-0

Once they finally made it to shore, Oin rushed through all the dwarves, the hobbit and the young wizard, trying to see if there were any injuries that he had not catalogued down in his mind. Most of them tried to brush him off so that he could go back to tending to Kili, but he only swatted at their heads. “The sooner I can check you off, the more time I can spend with Kili.”

He then came to Fainas. “How are you, lad? Are you holding up alright?”

“I’m fine.” said Fainas trying to wave Oin’s hands away. “All that water, fresh air and getting smacked about in the water did wonders for clearing my head.” He then tipped his head to the side to knock the water out of his ears. He then took ahold of his shirt and tried to give it a good shake when he felt something a bit off.

He pulled out the surprisingly dry handkerchief and stared at it, “What the…this isn’t mine…”

The dwarves, including the grunting Kili looked at him silently. He brought it to his nose and smelled it slightly, his eyes widening in shock.

“She was real? I thought she was only a _dream_ ….” said Fainas, as his eyes slowly trailed back to where the Elven King’s palace was. 

He apparently missed the look of disapproval from Thorin, who was snarling in the direction of the Elven King’s realm.


	39. Convincing the Bargeman

They had gathered up what meager possessions and weapons they had managed to save from the elves and snatched from the orcs as they bobbed along in the raging waters. A few of the dwarves now sported several crude looking cutlasses and knives that seemed to have seen their own share of bloodshed either by various beasts or unlucky travelers.

If they were going to have a chance to make it any further with orcs dogging their steps, they would need proper dwarvish weapons, or at least weapons that were not so flimsy as orc weapons were. They handled up well for a short period, but after perhaps twenty minutes of being used by the dwarves’ strong arms and thrusted eagerly through the flesh of several orcs, they were beginning to show weakness and cracks in both the hand and the metal. Orc weapons were not known to be made with care or with any sort of quality, they were mass produced as fast as they could to gullet as many as they could.

Harry, who was their least battered and most armed member (magic became quite handy when one didn’t possess physical weapons) offered to go and scout out the area behind them. Even without any sort of metal weapon, he was not without means of defending himself or the dwarves, so it made sense to him to go and see if he could see where the orc pack was at, and perhaps deter them further, or better yet, eradicate them the moment he saw them.  The dwarves, Thorin especially, did not view that as a good plan.

“You could get lost, lad.” said Balin quickly, taking a step forward to latch onto Harry’s wet tunic sleeve.

Harry only smiled brightly, despite the chill he was feeling and the soreness from bumping about in the barrel. “Ah, don’t underestimate me, Mister Balin. Besides,” and then Hedwig, who he had seen coming down to the them, landed on his shoulder. “I won’t be alone.”

“If I may ask, _how_ do you plan to scout.” said Nori with an appraising look.

He tapped his nose, and then ducked into bushes and after discarding his clothes, he turned into a small black squirrel, the same that they had tried to use for food back in Mirkwood and came out to greet the company with a chitter and proceeded to chase his tail excitedly.

The dwarves stared at the squirrel as he stopped suddenly and ran around their legs.

“You seem to like that ability.” said Fili. He took small step back when the squirrel chittered hotly up to him. “I’m only saying that you’ve used that a lot since Beorn’s…”

He turned around and scampered off up a nearby tree, and went to go and patrol the banks upstream.

“Well, you have to admit, no one’s going to take notice of a squirrel.” said Nori. “Not unless they’re as mad as that wizard friend of Gandalf’s.”

=-=-=-=-

He and Hedwig inspected a wide area of the forest, keeping an eye out for any orcs or even elves.  

They had stumbled upon the pack as they continued up the riverbank, they were trying to find some way to track the dwarves down the river, and perhaps even see where they might have gotten out at. Before they could make any further headway, Harry would have to stop them, permanently.

But how was he going to do this, he didn’t want to leave any tracks for the elves to follow, how was he going to stop them. It then struck him, if he could wield both pearl and diamond as a stag…what would be the difference in using the jade stone instead?

With wave of his paw, the weapons that the orcs had in their hands, shot up into the air and hovered over them. Excited that this worked, he brought the weapons down, striking their owners clear through their skulls, killing them instantly.

He turned to leave them as they fell, but then turned back to them. He twitched his tail, and slowly the orcs began to sink into the ground, weapons and all.  Satisfied of the work, he scampered away from the shore, to check the rest of the area.

=-=-=-=-=-

Almost an hour later, Harry had returned to the shoreline where the dwarves were and came across something that he had completely forgotten would happen: Bard.

Before he could be seen by either party, he crouched down in the thicket and watched the scene involving the Company and Bard play out. Sadly, despite their obvious plight, the bowman it appeared, was not hurrying to their aid. If anything, he seemed more inclined to alert their presence to the chance that there were passing elves nearby.

The dwarves were trying to convince him to carry them across the lake, and perhaps gather up supplies in Laketown for the last leg of their journey. They offered him whatever gold pieces they had left, but it seemed that not even that was enough of an incentive to garner the man’s services. Though for a moment he seemed to falter, but seemed to have steeled his resolve.

This was not going well, he remembered from Bilbo’s story that they had received a brief refuge in Bard’s house and by staying there gave the hobbit a bit of a report with the bargeman. But the way things were going, the bargeman was going to leave them on the shore and they would be at a loss as to how they were going to cross the water…at least without using his magic.

It was an option, but they needed to get to Laketown, he didn’t dare think what sort of changes that could have on the future if things were to be changed now.

It was then that he thought of a way to get them to Laketown…or at least himself, if push came to shove he could find a way to steal a boat or something, but it would be best if they all went, if at all possible.

Then another…better idea came to him…better in the sense that it didn’t involve theft, but there was going to be a few people that weren’t going to like it…especially himself.

-==-=-=-=-

Bard loaded up the barrels, all the while keeping a close eye on the dwarves who were watching him closely. While he did not want to draw trouble from the elven realm by aiding their fugitives, he did not feel completely unsympathetic to their plight. They were cold, wet, hungry, battered, injured and defenseless.

The most he could do was offer them passage around the lake and not into the town itself. He did not want to draw further attention to himself, as he had already called out the Master just last week for taking advantage of an old man’s age-addled brain. If he were to create any further disturbances, he would find himself imprisoned by the Master and his lackeys.

As the last barrel was loaded, a rustle from the bushes behind him startled the bargeman and the dwarves. They all drew what weapons they had on hand and prepared for whatever was going to show itself.

Out of the bushes came a young man, looking just as wet and bedraggled as the dwarves and hobbit, but there were two great differences. It was not the height that the lad possessed as he towered over the strangers on the shore, the lad seemed to be almost the same height as he was, if not a few inches shorter…but instead it was the face of the young man.

It was that the young man was naked and the face of the young man was covered in _blood_.

There was a wound on the young man’s head where his face was half covered with blood from a gash on near his hairline.

“Dad….Dad….” muttered the young man as he staggered forward as if he were in a daze towards the bargeman.

The young man stumbled towards them and clung to Bard’s arms, who fell with him as he supported the young man with his strength. The dwarves and hobbit gave loud cries and hurried over to the fallen. man.

“Fainas!” shouted the dark haired leader, falling to his knees beside the boy as the apparent healer of the group whipped out what medicines and bandages he happened to keep safe. The leader threw his still damp cloak around the young man as best he could, but it still did not cover most of the boy’s nakedness.

Fainas clung to the shirts of both Bard and Thorin, a befuddled smile came to his face as he looked at Bard. “ _Dad! Que faites-vous ici? Je pensais que tu estais mort_! _Adad_ , _c’est mon pcre, James. Il a pris soin de moi, il m’a meme adopte, voyez!”*_

The Company and the bargeman stared at the young man, what tongue was the boy speaking in?

The young man reached up to show the braid that was still in his hair when he pulled his hand back and saw that it was stained red with blood.

“Am I dead?” asked Fainas speaking in Westron, looking up at Thorin with wide eyes.

Oin came around poked at his scalp carefully to examine the wound. “Here’s the culprit, nasty knock to the head. He’s as dazed as a lamb right now, but bandage that up, let him rest to collect his wits and he should be right as rain in a day or two.”

“Put his clothes back on him, he’ll catch his death of cold if he’s kept in naught but his skin much longer.” said Dori coming over with Fainas’ bundle.

“Why is he naked?” asked Bard to the troupe, but none of them answered him.

“Can he not heal himself, Oin?” asked Ori before Nori could hush his younger brother.

“Doubtful he remembers he can.” said Oin. “Try and keep him awake Thorin, best he not fall asleep just yet.”

“ _Heal himself_?” asked Bard slowly. “Who is he?”

“Was that wound from orcs or elves?” asked Dwalin ignoring the bargeman, there were more pressing things at the moment.

“Hard to say.” said Oin.

“Lad, were you struck or followed?” asked Thorin trying to keep the lad’s hair out of Oin’s way.

“Followed, _Adad_?” asked Fainas, Thorin could not help but feel a bubble of pleasure from that word. “No, I don’t think so…by whom?”

When Thorin went to take the lad further into his arms, Bard held him fast and pressed Fainas firmly to his chest.

“I will take the lad with me…” said Bard swiftly but then Fainas begun to struggle.

“What? No!... _Adad!_ You told me I wasn’t dead!” said Fainas as he thrashed about and tried to cling to Thorin. “Help me, _Adad!_ ”

“Hush Fainas, it’s alright. You won’t leave my side.” said Thorin soothingly, the lad was getting a bit loud and he didn’t quite know if the area itself was free and clear of any enemies that might still be about, especially if Fainas was returned to them injured.

“Dad…” asked Fainas quietly as his head, the part that wasn’t injured, was patted, his gaze turning back to Bard.

Bard had the decency to look down at the young man.

“Have you always smelled like fish?”

=-=-=-=-=-

Against Bard’s hopes, the dwarves were loaded up onto his barge, with their two wounded members. Kili crawled as best he could to Fainas’ side, to the chagrin of Oin and exasperation of Fili and Thorin.  

“Lad, if yeh keep movin’ about, I’m going to have to give you a nastier blow to the head than what Fainas acquired.” said Oin.

“Will he be alright?” asked Kili as he watched Fainas fiddle with a loose thread on his sleeve.

“He’ll be just fine.” said Oin. “Eh…Fainas?”

The young man turned his once fleeting gaze to the surroundings as if everything fascinated him, to Oin, Thorin, Kili and Fili, his eyes now sharp with clarity. He slowly brought a finger to his lips and smiled.

The three Durins stared at the young man.  Thorin looked up at Bard, who was focused more on talking to the hobbit than them, he turned to Fainas and whispered in his ear. “You and I are going to speak about this…you had myself and the rest of the Company worried about you.”

“I didn’t quite see the bargeman being willing to take us to Laketown.” said Fainas with a cheeky smile. “Though…I may not be _completely_ addled…I do have a splitting headache.” he said, his smile fading to a grimace of pain.

“Not going to get much sympathy from the Company, Fainas, but you did get us on the barge…that’s something.” said Fili with a rueful smile.

“But don’t you dare harm yourself like that again.” said Thorin. He then paused and looked at Fainas with a stern look. “It _was_ self-inflicted…wasn’t it?”

“I took care of the orcs further up the river and I did not see any elves around the orcs I saw.” said Fainas. “We’re safe…for a while anyway. How’s your leg, Kili?”

“You’re not answering my question all that well…” grumbled Thorin with a glare to the young man.

“I’ll live…” said Kili with a slight grunt. “Though I doubt even you could stop orc poison.”

Fainas looked uncomfortable, “I don’t know if I can, I don’t think I have that strong of a healing ability to get rid of…that sort of poison, but I might have something that’ll help.” reached around to the pack that he was leaning against and took out a small phial from within it’s contents and took it out. “This.” 

“And that would be?” asked Oin taking the phial and looking at it

“Well, I’d tell you, but I don’t think you’d believe me.” said Fainas taking the phial back and uncorking it. He poured a bit of it on the wound that Kili sported and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Fainas looked at the phial in his hand quickly, and then started to dig though his pack, he held up another phial and poured that on Kili’s leg. Still nothing happened.

“No…no, no, no, no….” he muttered as he took out his small stone knife and made a tiny cut on his arm.

“What did we just tell you about hurting yourself?” hissed Thorin sharply, grasping the knife away from the young man.

Fainas however was not giving the King much attention, as he poured the rest of the phial’s contents on his arm, staring at it, but the wound did not go away.

“Is it not working?” asked Fili.

“No…dear God no…don’t tell me…these have to be fresh and hot…. why didn’t I find a way to keep them hot?” said Fainas softly as he stared at the phials in slight horror.

“What were they?” asked Kili.

“They…they were phoenix tears…it’s this really beautiful and rare bird that…when they cry, they can heal just about anything that is put to them…but….I guess…once the tears cool…they’re worthless.” said Fainas, his eyes wide with shock.

“This…this changes a few things…” said Fainas quietly.


	40. Into Laketown

When they neared the dock and after the Bargeman had taken their money, Fainas (still acting the part of a stunned youth) and Kili were carefully placed in two barrels. Oin gave Kili a bit of wood wrapped in gauze to muffle any sounds that he may emit. Fainas, on the other hand, was merely placed in the barrel and he seemed to settle contently inside after a few calming words from Thorin. Though, the bargeman didn’t need to know that the words were needless.

They had pulled up alongside what appeared to be a stranded bit of deck. Bard disembarked and walked over to the man who was leaning against a wood pole.

No one of the Company could hear what the bargeman was saying or why they saw him hand over a bit of the money he was given, but it soon became clear what was going to happen, as several bushels of fish were dumped in their barrels and they were adequately covered in them.

Both Balin and Nori were the only two dwarves that could appreciate the tactics used by the bargeman to get them into Laketown, the others were not so appreciative for the fish that now covered every inch of their bodies.

Their cover was nearly blown when they went to go and fill Fainas’ barrel, a bright flash came from the cracks between the fish and gave the two men a bit of a shock.

“What was that?” asked the fisherman coming over to the suspicious barrel.

The bargeman said nothing as his companion dug his hands into the barrel, he was about to reach over and pull the man back when he apparently gave up.

“Strange, nothing there…Never saw fish do something like that…”

Bard himself looked down into the barrel and could not see the young man at all.

He had disappeared.

-=--=

It wasn’t until the barrels were emptied of both fish and dwarf did Fainas reappear. Strangely enough, he was crouching about in the shadows and grinned cheekily at them. The wound and blood had disappeared from view completely.

Bard, who did not quite recognize the young man, went to draw his dagger, when it went flying out of his sheath and straight into the young man’s hand.

“Easy there, sir, might hurt someone with this little thing.” said Fainas still giving the man his impish grin as he turned the blade over and over in his hand. There was an awkward and tense moment that passed between the two of them, but Fainas handed back the dagger without prompting.

“Thank you for your help…whoever you are. I’m sure my _Adad_ hasn’t said so, least not that I can remember…” said the youth as he touched his head and winced, apparently the pain was still present. “And why I was in a barrel that was going to be filled with fish, I don’t think I’ll want to know…”

“How did you get out of the barrel? I am prepared to swear that you were inside it moments before we dumped the fish!” said Bard with a startled hiss and he came over to retrieve his dagger.

“Are you feeling alright, Fainas?” asked Ori coming over. He was confused that Oin himself had not come over to check the young man.

“I’m assuming a lot better since I’ve been in the barrel.” said Fainas with a nervous smile. He looked around with an appraising look. “So this is Laketown…gloomy, cold kind of place.”

“While the chill in the air may come and go, the feel about it will not.” said Bard coldly. “Come, my house is not far from here.” he then froze and turned swiftly, a firm look in his eyes that made even Dwalin pause…for a moment anyway.

“If you bring any harm to my daughters or son…” he said swiftly, his hand straying to his dagger once more.

“We dwarves are quite protective of our young, even those who aren’t even part of our race.” said Balin with a smile and a pointed look to Fainas.

Bard looked suspicious for a moment but soon turned back towards the apparent direction of his house and led them onward.

“That seemed to convince him…a bit anyway.” said Gloin. “But you can tell a good man when his first concern is for his children.”

=-=-=-=-

Getting into the safety of Bard’s house was needing a bit more creative thought than what was needed just into getting the ferryman to bring them across the lake. His house was being watched by the guards and spies of Lake Town’s Master. There was only one door into the house, and the guards were not tearing their gazes from it for long.

“How are we going to get into your house, Master Bard?” asked Bilbo softly as he carefully peered around the corner. “That fellow is watching the house like a faunt watches a pie cool on the window sill.”

“Fainas, think you can distract him?” asked Fili as he helped keep his brother on his feet.

“With what?” asked Fainas in a whisper.

“Turn into a bird, or have the lake come up and swallow him.” said Kili darkly as his leg gave a painful throb.

Bard turned to look at the young man, wonder and shock emanating from his eyes.

“Now boys, fineness and careful planning is needed here.” said Nori carefully. “A light flashes every time Fainas changes into something, the guard would surely see that, and we don’t want to draw attention to the area by having the guard succumb to the lakes’ ‘wrath’.”

The two Durin princes looked at the Company thief with a frown. “Then how do you suggest we get in there?” asked Fili.

“We need to find some way in that won’t draw attention, and they won’t be bothering to watch…” A slow, sly smile crept across Nori’s face, then he turned to look up at the bargeman.

“What sort of plumbing do you lake town people have?”

=-=-

Much to the chagrin of almost all the dwarves, except possibly Nori, the plan to sneak into the bargeman’s house worked flawlessly. They had used the lower walkways to sneak right up under their water closet and hoisted themselves up through the hole and into the bargeman’s bathroom.

Harry’s wider shoulders decided against doing such a thing, so he left his pack with the Company, as it would be able to go through without him, and stole out of sight to find another way into the house. Thorin had wanted to stay with him, which would not have worked in Harry’s favor, not with the way he had devised.

“I’m going to find some nice place to change, somewhere a little out of the way, I’ll meet you inside.” he reassured the dwarf king.

The king was far from reassured. “They will surely see you…” he argued.

Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it. “There’s a…way I can change…that won’t let them see the light…but…”

There was silence between the two of them. “It’s a way that you haven’t shown us yet…isn’t it?”

“Aye…” said Harry.

“ _Aye_?” said Thorin with a slight smirk. “You’ve been talking to Oin too much…. Go then…but be careful.”

“I will.” said Harry with a mock salute and then he left, leaving the dwarves to clamber up through the hole in the floor. Once he was far enough away from them, and still out of sight of anyone, he used the Opal to return to the lake shore, where he was sure that he would have a clear chance to transform and make it back to the house.

His timing couldn’t have been better, he reappeared just behind an orc pack which was facing towards the lake. He swiftly brought the jade stone and sapphire to the forefront of his mind and before the wargs could turn around, catching the scent of the wizard, they were swept up in a rush of water and their metal weapons, erasing them from existence.

As the water returned to the lake, he looked back to the forest with a grim expression. He knew there were going to be more orcs coming to hunt them down, he knew that they would not end till they all met on the field of battle together. All he could do for the time being was slay what came too close to them, too soon. Alas, there was nothing much more he could do about it, that was a bridge that they would cross in a few weeks’ time.

He took off his clothes, set them ablaze to leave no evidence behind, (thankful he had put the special handkerchief in his pack) and transformed into a small thrush. It took him only a few moments to get back to Bard’s house. The guard seemed to finally be distracted as a pretty maid walked past him, so he found it easier to just fly right to the window of the bargeman, hoping to alert the dwarves with a little pecking on the window.

However, that was not needed, the window was open oh so slightly already and he could see the dwarves sitting at a table far away from the window and trying to dry out their soaked clothes. There was a small area surrounded by hanging, drying blankets that Harry figured would be good a place as any to change into his spare clothes.

He hopped across the sill and flitted over to the blanketed area.

==--==-

“Tilly! Now look what you’ve done, there’s a bird in the house! That’s bad luck!” chided Sigrid to a young girl who was gripping her father’s leg tightly.

“It’s alright, Sigrid, we’ll just have to catch the poor thing and get it back out into the air, must have thought this was a warm place to spend the evening.” said Bain with a twitch of a smile. His smile disappeared when the bird landed behind the blankets and with a flash of light, was replaced with a tall handsome, very naked young man.

“Please don’t send me out there, it’s cold out there!” said Fainas with a bright smile. “Can someone hand me my pack? I hope I still have that one set of clothes in there, I don’t have my old clothes anymore…”

“Who…Who are you?” said Bain pulling his sister Sigrid back away from the blanket.

“Fainas, adopted son of him.” said Fainas pointing to Thorin and extending his hand out happily to shake Bain’s. “What’s your name?”

“B-Bain…” said Bain staring Fainas, and startling the boy even further when Fainas reached even further to grasp Bain’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Pleasure, ah, thanks Bofur!” said Fainas taking his hand back and digging through his pack. “Now let me see…there we go. I’ll just get dressed…”

“Please do.” said Bard with a hand over both Sigrid and Tilla’s eyes.

=-=-=-==--=

Once Fainas had made himself look decent, Tilla had immediately came up to him and gestured for him to pick her up. Without a moment of hesitation, he lifted her up into his arms and settled her on his hip.

“You were a bird!” she said excitedly.

“That I was!” said Fainas in the same excited tone.

“Tilla…” said Sigrid worriedly.

“I think you’d better go back to your dad, little one.” said Fainas walking over with Tilla in his arms and handed her back to her father. “You’re scaring your family running up to someone like that.”

As he handed off the young girl, he clapped his hands quickly and looked eagerly towards the small kitchen area. “Now, let’s see if we can’t cook up something to warm us all up and the house…”

“We have enough to make fish stew…” said Sigrid looking around at the dwarves. Fainas looked back at her with a quirked brow.

“Why is everyone in this country so enamored with fish stew…I personally can’t stand it, little bones get in your teeth…I think I have just enough things in my pack to make up something a bit tastier with those bits of fish.” he went over to his pack and brought out the pouch that Oin had given him for his birthday and took out several bits of vegetation and nuts.

Soon, the house was filled with a zesty, herby smell that tickled their noses and in no time at all, everyone had a plate of carved up bits of fish with what looked like roasted sort of wrinkled balls beside them.

“Alright, that’s fish, but what’s with the little round things?’ asked Bofur.

“Those, Bofur, are roasted chestnuts, a traditional treat back where I come from for the winter time. (“ _These are popular in the Shire too!”_ said Bilbo happily _.)”_ said Fainas with a bright smile and he gave a slight shiver. “I still don’t know where the summer went…”

“We were guests of Mirkwood for quite some time, lad.” said Balin with a small “But it’s not quite winter yet, thank Mahal…”

Fainas took a bowl over to Thorin who had kept out of the view of the outside world, but his gaze was fixated on the mountain that lay back in the darkness.

“Dinner time.” said Fainas, nudging Thorin’s arm with the plate, but the dwarf king did not acknowledge him or the bowl. “Hello… _hello_?”

After a moment of standing in one spot with the plate in hand, he reached over and latched onto the broom and gave him a firm tap on the skull with the wooden handle. Thorin whipped his head around to see what had hit him and blinked at the plate put in his hands.

“Dinner.” said Fainas with a bright grin, but the grin faltered slightly when Thorin rapped him back with the same broom.

“Cheeky brat…” muttered Thorin as he picked up the fork and began to eat.

“Distracted dwarf.” muttered Fainas rubbing his head.

-==-=-=

A complete day had gone by, Fainas, Bilbo, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur had decided to help around the bargeman’s house, cleaning it up after the dwarves and keeping the young Tilla occupied, though Tilla kept close to Fainas and had clambered to him immediately after she had taken an hour nap in the afternoon.

Bain looked coldly at Fainas every time that Tilla would come right to him and demand to be picked up and had even started to call him “big-big brother”, she would squeak with delight every time he would pick her up and would toss her lightly into the air with a laugh. The only part that gave him some satisfaction was that every time she would call him “brother” he would correct her.

“Nah, little one, you have a brother…I’m just a friend, now have a snack and Bofur will tell you a story while Sigrid and I make some dinner.”

He wasn’t sure what to make of the taller fellow, but he seemed nice enough, but he certainly didn’t have any intention of dropping his guard.


	41. Pilfering From the Armory

The dwarves, disillusioned with the rag tag “weapons” that Bard provided, began to plan out a way to get to the armory, which was being locked and guarded night and day. Bard was not willing to go and scope out the armory, saying the Master was already fixated on his house and he would be a fool to press any further than he had already done. He provided them with the weapons he could, shelter and then would take them out once the time was right, he firmly believed that they should be grateful.

So, the dwarves had to plan to get into the armory, _without_ Bard’s help.

The final part of the plan was going to have the Company sneak into the armory and liberate a few weapons, just until they got to the mountain where they knew a dwarvish armory would have plenty of weapons made for them. They just had to get to them, and in order to even reach them, they would need to have weapons to defend themselves in case more trouble was to arise.

It was the plans for before they entered the armory that they could not come up with a plan that would not have gaping holes that even Beorn could step through. Nori offered to go and scope out the area, but Bain quipped that dwarves would without a doubt attract a lot of attention, and not even Master Baggins would be safe. Everyone in the town knew everyone and a stranger would not go unnoticed, nor unchecked.

Slowly, the dwarves turned to look at Fainas expectantly. Fainas however, was sitting cross-legged beside the fire quietly, his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Tilla was playing in his lap, singing a soft lullaby to her doll.

“Fainas?” asked Balin carefully. “You with us?”

He still had not responded to his name being called till Tilla held the doll up to his face and tapped him on the mouth with it. He jolted from his apparent trance-like state and looked down at her.

“They want to ask you a question.” she said with a giggle.

Fainas looked up to them with a confused look.

“You alright lad? You’re looking a bit peaky.” said Dori with a concerned gaze.

“I’m alright.” said Fainas with a weak smile as he took Tilla’s doll in hand and tapped her on her nose with it’s forehead, causing her to giggle. “At first, I was actually trying to get a weapon or two out of the armory.”

“From here?” said Fili staring at the young man in shock.

“How in Eru’s name can you do that?” asked Bard staring at Fainas as well.

“But, there was no opening that I could find that would let the weapon escape…so that idea is out of the question.” said Fainas with a scratch to the back of his head. “But, I at least know now where the armory is and about where they stand…do the guards change their position from time to time?”

Bard was knocked a bit off his feet with the notion that the lad, from where he was sitting, could attempt to move weaponry from clear across Laketown! It took him a moment to answer the question, though he did it rather reluctantly.

“The Master’s right hand man, Alfrid, is the one who plans out how to patrol the area, and he does a regrettably fine job of it…for the most part.” said Bard ruefully.

“So there is a way around the guards?” asked Fainas with a brilliant smile. “The sooner they get the weapons they need, the sooner we’ll leave and leave you and your family in reasonable peace.”

“No!” shouted Tilla, tears coming swiftly to her eyes. “No! You stay! Papa, tell Fainas he has to stay!”

Fainas picked her up by her underarms and held her aloft. “Easy there, little fairy…” He earned a startled giggle for that, “You have to be quiet little fairy. You don’t want a big monster to come and get you, do you?” he said with a baring of his teeth and his fingers curling to depict claws.

“Don’t you mean _dragon_?” asked Bofur with a wave of his pipe, he didn’t dodge the smack that Dori gave to the back of his head.

“Fairies are a lot stronger than dragons.” said Fainas with a smile. “That mean old dragon on the hill is lucky little Tilla here hasn’t gone up to his cave to give him what for.”

Tilla clapped happily. “Can you tell me a story about fairies?”

But Sigrid shook her head. “Till, they’re trying to plan…”

“Story!” said Tilla with a pout.

“No story if you’re pulling a face like that, little fairy.” said Fainas tapping her nose. “Only good little fairies get to hear fairy tales.”

Bain growled softly.

=-=-=-=-=-

Bard went to stand beside Thorin as Fainas regaled them all with a story about a princess who was cursed to fall asleep when pricked by a spinning wheel.

“He’s a good lad…” said Bard absently.

“Aye, that he is…little sassy when it pleases him though.” said Thorin with a slight smirk. “You’re older children don’t seem to care for him all that much…”

“Tilla is our babe, I suppose they are being either protective…or jealous.” said Bard. “I myself am happy that she can find some more happiness…though she will be terribly upset when he leaves.”

“Seems to be the traditional feeling whenever Fainas leaves a place.” said Thorin with a quirk of his brow. “I’m not too sure if that is his actual personality at work, or him trying to adjust to each host so that they don’t try and kick us out too early.”

Both Bard and Thorin chuckled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kili stared at the fallen spear in horror, the loud din of the weapon hitting the ground was sure to bring the guards from outside to come in and investigate, he could hear them opening the door just at that moment. There were caught, and it was all his fault!

He was about to close his eyes and wait for the door to open, a habit that he knew his uncle had tried to break him of, when he felt a pair of hands settle on his shoulders and pull him back roughly. He watched as the room around him swirled into a dark black, with what looked like little twinkling stars shining overhead. Just as soon as it appeared, the darkness and twinkling stars were replaced with the swirling vision of the inside of Bard’s home.

The hands that were on his shoulders reached in front of him and waved away the swirling vortex that hung before them and then the grip on his shoulders were dismissed. Kili turned around and saw Fainas standing over him, doing a quick headcount.

“Alright…all here…” said Fainas. He then went over to the window and pulled the curtain aside ever so slightly. “Do you think they’ll come here?”

“They’ll most certainly come here.” said Bard swiftly, his face pale. “Any sort of disturbance, they come here to see if I have left the house at any time.”

“Do they settle for taking the guard’s word for it?” asked Fainas.

“They never do.” said Bain staring at the space that the Company was staring at.

“What…what was that?” asked Fili.

“Something I dare not do again…not without a damn good reason” said Fainas absently. “How much time do you think we have?”

“Ten minutes, no more, but they will have guards all around the house, especially where the armory is concerned, the Master fears an uprising more than anything.” said Bard.

Fainas looked around the room, “Well, a hiding spot would come in mighty handy right now.” His gaze is then turned upwards, and his brow is quirked. “Let me see how to work this all out.”

He waved his hands, keeping them low towards the ground and then slowly raised them. The dwarves and Bilbo were then lifted into the air, and held fast to the ceiling. Bifur gave the air in front of him a sharp knock and then signed over to Bofur.

“You’re holding us up here with a bubble?” said Bofur staring at the wizard with an awed look. “But…what about you?”

“Keep quiet you lot!” hissed Fainas. He threw a few of the blankets that were being hung to dry up to them, and holding it in place with a similar bubble.

“Fainas!” hissed Thorin.

“Now…let’s…” started Fainas, but then a loud pounding sound came from the steps leading up to the door. “Too late now…” said Fainas. He looked over to Bard and whispered. “Put me to bed.”

Bard blinked. “What?”

Fainas picked up a large rock that Dwalin was shaving down to serve as a spear head and took a deep breath. “May God not let me knock my brains out.”

To the dwarves silent horror, he slammed the crude spear head against his scalp, causing the lad to stagger and clutch his now bleeding temple.

“I’m getting too good at this.” he muttered weakly. Bard rushed over to the table and took a bit of bandage from a basket and started to wrap the lad’s head while Sigrid led them to the bed nearest the fire.

“What were you thinking?” hissed Bard angrily. “Why would you do that? Bain, get away from the door!”

“How are they not here yet?” asked Bain confusedly.

“It matters not at this moment.” said Bard quickly as he covered Fainas up with the spare blanket. Tilla clambered on top of the lad and tried to help her father in caring for him. “Tilla, get off him, he’ll be alright. On second thought…stay with him, but keep quiet.”

He drew the curtain to shield the bed from view.

Then a harsh knocking came to the door and before Bain could go and open it, the door was bashed open and several guardsmen flooded the room.

A greasy looking man came huffing and puffing into the door, a sneer on his blemished face as he looked around the room. But then the smile slowly slid off his face when he saw Bard.

“Alfrid, what a pleasure, to what do I owe this intrusion?” asked Bard coolly.

Alfrid looked around the room quickly, trying to find some sort of incriminating evidence laying in plain sight, but after seeing nothing he turned back to Bard, a small smirk on his face. “Oh, I was just passing by, thought we’d stop in…by chance…have you heard the news?”

“News? I have not strayed from my door today, and neither have my children…as you very well know.” said Bard dryly, his gaze focused on Alfrid and the guards. Fear flooded through his veins as the guards examined every inch of his house, twice they came close to moving the blanket, but thankfully the smell (Tilla had had an accident) and it’s dampness kept them at bay. “I daresay anything going on in Laketown today would be news to me.”

“Tonight, intruders have been sighted in the armory.” said one of the guards coming to the front and looking under the table swiftly, and then smashed the plates that were sitting on top as he flipped the table over.

“Surely that cannot be, many have tried and failed to get inside, did they tell you how they got in?” asked Bard, not bothering to flinch at the loss of his plates. The sooner that he showed that he knew nothing of the incident with the armory, the sooner the guards would leave his home…he hoped that the dwarves were prepared to reimburse him for the furniture and pottery that was broken.

The sneer on Alfrid’s face faltered for a second, but the man steeled himself after the brief reveal. “We will in time, we managed to catch them before they could take any of the weapons.” he added with a proud tone. Bard could easily see how much he was omitting as he had the inexcusable proof being held behind the blanket, they had not caught any of them, but it would not be wise to point that out at this moment.

“I’m relieved to hear that.” said Bard with a curt nod. “I dare not think what would happen if we had armed intruders in Lake Town.”

Before Alfrid could say anything further, both Sigrid and Bain called out. “What are you doing?”

Bard turned and saw a guard had begun to tug on the drying blanket just where the dwarves and hobbit were suspended. Apparently, he was not bothered by the odor in the slightest, but that did not help their circumstances.

“Something odd about this…” said the guard, and just as he made to give it a tug, a low moan came from behind the curtain along the wall. The guards all looked at each other and the children present, Alfrid and Bard. The nearest guard went over to the curtain and yanked it down, revealing a bloodstained Fainas laying in the bed, his eyes shut and Tilla trying to hide under the covers with him.

The guard stared at the youth in shock for a moment, but regained his senses and yanked him out of the bed, causing Fainas to jerk awake and stumble slightly as he was pulled to his feet. Alfrid, seizing this opportunity, slithered his way over to the teen.

“Well, well…I was not aware that you had _four_ children! Quite a tall one too…. You _have_ been keeping secrets, haven’t you Bard?” said Alfrid, looking at the young man greedily. “I daresay the Master would be most interested in hearing about your...’son’…”

“He’s not his son!” said Bain swiftly.

“Bain!” hissed Bard sharply.

“Even more of a reason to see the Master.” said Alfrid, a sickening smile crossing his lips.


	42. Unexpected Citizen

Harry followed the greasy haired man as best he could with his pounding head. They had tied his hands behind his back and even placed a loose-fitting noose around his neck so that he would not be able to slip away from them too easily. Though, with the stones in his command, there was no way he couldn’t find a way to escape, almost every one of the stones gave him the ability to slip away from the guards, no matter what sort of restraints they put on him.

But that wouldn’t help matters right now…he’d have to stick around and see if he could find some way to wriggle out of this with his age, or maybe with his half-assed good looks. Everyone seemed to be fixated on his age and wanted to coddle him to an almost embarrassing extent, and with that sort of misconception, he was going to use it to the fullest advantage.

“Are you alright?” asked Bard quietly as he came to walk alongside him. When he didn’t receive a response, Bard sighed softly and patted the young man on the head carefully. “Fear not, if we can state your age, I’m sure the people won’t let the Master cast you into the lake.”

 _Cast me where?_ thought Harry in shock. People who had snuck into Laketown were thrown into the lake if they were caught? Well, if that was the case, he certainly hoped that the people listened to Bard; he didn’t quite fancy a dip in the freezing cold water. He was sick once already on this trip and didn’t want to have a repeat performance.

He was rethinking the merits of this plan…and was trying hard to think of something else as the guards continued leading him through the town.

He could easily escape from Laketown, that wasn’t really an issue. There were at least two means of escape that didn’t involve fighting very much, but he didn’t want Bard or his family to suffer the consequences of his escape. They were going to suffer soon enough once the army had come.

Gandalf had told him that a battle raged mere days after the death of the dragon. Thankfully, the dragon had been slain by a rival worm that had apparently come and challenged him for his horde and they had perished together in the lake, fighting to the death.

They were spared the dragon, but they weren’t going to be spared when it came to the battle. He would try his best to save them, he couldn’t be sure as to their fate, as Gandalf didn’t say, nor did he think that he, Harry, would give much thought to tell them about it.

He didn’t realize that a crowd had appeared and were listening to Alfrid’s heated and spurring words of treason, treachery, and other criminal activities committed by the bargeman. With all the fiery words spewed out by the greasy haired man, it took all of Harry’s self-control to _not_ rolls his eyes. He was supposed to play the part of an injured child…being cheeky at this point would not help him in the slightest.

-==-=--=

Bard had pushed his way to Alfrid and had mentally prepared to state his side and defend the young man. He knew the people were on his side for the most part, especially where it regarded the people, but he knew Alfrid and the Master. They could sway the people and twist words around so that almost anyone could seem like the villain, and with how harshly intruders were dealt with, especially with news of the armory being broken into, the odds were stacked against them.

If he was going to save the boy, he would have to act fast. Breaking Alfrid’s monologue, Bard spoke:

“He was injured, lost and sick, would any of us be of sound in mind knowing that a boy of such an age was at the mercy of whatever came across him? Would any of you be so hard if it were your neighbor’s child? Would you stand by and let a child drown in the lake? I am a father, a parent, like most of you, I could not and would not leave him to die, by nature’s hands or some other beast, foul or otherwise. Or to let the dragon find him one of it’s hunts. No boy deserves such a fate!”

“He is no boy.” sneered Alfrid.

“His appearance is deceiving, Alfrid, the lad is only sixteen years old.” said Bard turning to the greasy man swiftly. “He is a _boy,_ a _child_.”

That got the crowd interested, a wave of murmuring scattered across the heads of the people. Alfrid looked stunned for a moment but recovered, to Bard’s annoyance.

“Children are known for mischief, one wonders what a lone child is doing, why so far from his family?” Are they perhaps laying in wait? Waiting for the boy to…”

“Not _everyone_ would plunder a town of poor people, Alfrid.”

Alfrid flinched slightly.

Bard paused, secretly relishing the victory he had scored over the Master’s lapdog. Though he knew that the victory would not last long, it was only a matter of time till the Master appeared. They were right in front of his house after all. He was most likely trying to keep his appearances, he always did seem to be very fussy about his looks and his wealth, the man didn’t seem to realize that there were more important things to worry about then those petty things.

The door to the Master’s house opened and the man himself exited. He was dressed in his finest garb, though his hat was a bit off kilter and he was looking around impatiently, he was no doubt asleep until a few minutes ago and was jostled to wakefulness.

“What is the meaning of…” started the Master looking around with his bleary eyes, but he stopped when he saw the young man and paled considerably.

“P-Potter?”

The young man’s head snapped towards the Master and he himself paled as well.

-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile, the dwarves were trying to get where Fainas and Bard were. The Guards had left the children of the Bargeman, thinking their captured prize could prove to be a combative, especially with the head wound. So that, in effect, left the Company free to get where they felt they needed to be.

The Company was especially worried in thanks to Tilla’s fearful outburst.

“They’re going to drown him! Brother Fainas is going to drown!” she cried loudly.

They knew that Fainas could manipulate water, but they didn’t know if he was going to be willing to use such power in front of the Laketown people. Perhaps he feared that they would treat him the same way that the people of his homeland would and do more than just cast him into the freezing cold lake.

Bain, Bard’s son motioned for the Company to stop back in the shadows as he continued through the crowd to his father and an oddly silent and pale Alfrid. Fainas was nowhere in sight.  When he finally reached the bargeman, he tugged lightly on the man’s sleeve and whispered: “Where is Fainas?”

Bard looked down at his son after a moment, took notice of Bain’s nod towards the shadowed walkway and then muttered back. “He was taken into the Master’s house.” said Bard.

“What?” said Bain looking at his father, his eyes wide with shock. “What is he doing with the Master?”

“It would seem to appear that they know each other, how I do not know.” said Bard.

“Are you sure about that Bard?” said Alfrid swiftly. “The boy never mentioned anything about the Master, a relative, perhaps?”

“He has said nothing of the sort to me, and if they are in fact related, they did not look pleased to see each other.” said Bard calmly, though he turned his gaze back to the Master’s front door. Bain kept his hand firmly on his father’s sleeve.

The dwarves however, looked at each other in confusion, their sharp hearing picked up the mutterings that were going through the crowd, that the Master and the mysterious young intruder knew each other, possibly related.

Was this man possibly the uncle that Fainas had told them about? Was this the godfather? From what they heard of the man, it didn’t seem to be either one. Fainas and his godfather seemed to have the loving relationship whereas Fainas and his uncle was more of a relationship that seemed to be more along the lines of how he felt towards elves in general.

Then the door to the Master’s door opened and all eyes turned towards it.

-==-=--==-

Inside the Master’s house, Harry paced back and forth in front of the roaring fireplace with Fudge mirroring his movements on the opposite side of the large table.

“I don’t understand it, how is it that you look so young?” asked the Minister, or rather, the Master quietly to himself as he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

“How in the bloody hell did he get here?” asked Harry to himself just as quietly as the he and Minister paced back and forth like two caged panthers. “What could he _possibly_ be doing _here?”_

“You’re here to stop me, aren’t you? To impede my goal?” said Fudge, loud enough for Harry to register it this time. He was startled for a moment, but then stared at the Minster in confusion.

“What in the world are you talking about?” asked Harry. “I was not even aware you were here, and what the hell are you working towards being here?”

“Of course you’ve known I was here, you tried to stop me from going through the golden door, I decided to challenge your reign…” said Fudge swiftly, not quite hearing all that Harry had to say.

Harry continued to stare at the Minister, then sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. “So, you’re here to do that, huh…what have you accomplished so far?”

“I’m the leader of this town…” started Fudge with a prideful tone in his voice.

Harry blinked and waited for him to continue, but nothing else was said. “That’s it?”

Fudge was a bit taken aback that Harry wasn’t all that impressed or even shocked.  

“Well, that’s not something I had to do, and I don’t quite know if the ‘challenge’ is different for each person, but I certainly didn’t have to run a town into poverty and depression.” said Harry coldly.

“I have done the best for the people!” said Fudge swiftly.

“Not from what I hear…” said Harry firmly.

“That is only what that trouble-making Bard has said, and he dares undermine my policies…. I forbid any intruders into Laketown for the people’s protection!” said Fudge hotly.

“And the seizing of all weapons and locking them up so that the people can’t get to them in the case of an emergency?” said Harry. “With what is out there, not a wise move to make.”

“It has worked for a decade thus far…” said Fudge.

“ _Decade_?” sputtered Harry. “You’ve been here _that_ long?”

Fudge turned a bit pink and sputtered himself. “Well, how long have you been here?”

From how the conversation was going, this was either in his future or Fudge’s past he couldn’t really tell and with how timey-whimey everything was going on with this adventure, he settled for the first adventure he went on in Middle Earth, especially since Fudge was undertaking a “challenge”.

“A few months, maybe three quarters of a year, I dunno.” said Harry. “I didn’t exactly keep track of time, I was a little preoccupied…. How far have you gotten?” 

“Gotten?” asked Fudge.

“Have you found any stones yet?” asked Harry taking a seat in front of the fire. “My first one was the Opal, that came in mighty handy.”

“Stones…what stones?” asked Fudge slowly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “The jewels…the ones that give you a magical ability, magic that you haven’t been able to use since you got here…”

“Oh! Yes, well, I…I had a diamond…” said Fudge.

“ _Had_?” interjected Harry starting forward, gripping a chair tightly. “What do you mean ‘ _had’?”_

Fudge looked embarrassed and then turned away muttering something.

“Didn’t catch that, Fudge.” said Harry firmly.

“It…was…stolen…” said Fudge a little louder.

Harry stared in shock. “How the hell could it have been stolen, only wizards and kings can see the _damn_ things!”

Fudge turned pink and muttered. “Perhaps he didn’t _know_ he was taking it…”

“ _Who_ took it?” said Harry shortly.

“It was a young man,” said Fudge. “A very young man, I suppose he accidentally swallowed it.”

“When…how…why did he swallow it?” said Harry staring at Fudge in disbelief.

“I had it hidden in a jar…of biscuits…” said Fudge.

Harry gaped at the man and then slapped a hand over his eyes. “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me…” And then the memory of how he himself had managed to get the diamond came to his mind and he sighed. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“What?” asked Fudge.

“Never mind.” said Harry quietly. “So…let’s talk.”

Fudge took a seat across from the young man. “About?”

“I’m not here for you, I’m on my own little quest, and I would appreciate it…most greatly, if you did _not_ mention anything from our world…not even my _name_.” said Harry coldly.

Fudge’s eyebrows quirked, but then a slow gleeful smile crossed his lips. “What’s in it for me?”

Harry rolled his eyes, if he did that action any more he was certain they were going to get stuck, “What do you want?”

“The crown.” said Fudge swiftly.

“You do know that thanks to all the time I’ve spent here, I can kill you very easily?” said Harry plainly.

The Minister’s eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t…”

“Before I became king, I wouldn’t have the guts to take a life…now…it’s become necessary from time to time.” said Harry, gazing at the Minster coldly. “Pick something else.”

Fudge fumbled a bit with his fingers, but then looked up at the young monarch. “Gold, I want gold.”

Harry sighed. “How much do you want?”

“Enough to last me my lifetime.” said Fudge. “I’m not a fool, you’re here for the hoard in that mountain, why else would _you_ come here?”

“I could just be passing though.” said Harry with a shrug.

“Doubtful, but regardless, you may be able to, nick a few paltry coins from the dragon…. Get me gold to sustain me, and I’ll keep silent about your true _identity_.”

Harry groaned, reached behind himself and tossed his small coin purse down on the table. “There you go.”

Fudge picked up the coin purse between his forefinger and thumb. “This? This is going to sustain me?”

“Tip it.”

Fudge tentatively turned the coin purse over and stared at the shower of coins that came flowing out like rain. “What is…”

“It’s the treasury from Castle Valor.” said Harry in a bored tone. “Even _I_ needed spending money.”

Fudge gazed at the gold excitedly.

“But if you don’t spend it, or put it in someone else’s hands, it’ll just go back to the vault. Just use the coin purse, it’ll be easier.” said Harry waving his hand dismissively. “Is that enough to pay you off, or do you want to push your luck even further?”

The Minister however was not paying much attention, instead his gaze and thoughts were focused on the gold shifting from the pouch to his hand. Harry only shook his head in disgust, what in the world was he going to do with this man?

He tiredly stood up and followed the Minister towards the front door. Things all seemed to be going straight to hell in a handbasket since they’ve entered Mirkwood, hell, since he left Rivendell.

 The moment the townspeople saw Fudge, Alfrid called out: “My lord, we’ve found more intruders! Dwarves, this time!”

Harry slapped a hand over his eyes loudly. Merlin’s pants he wished he had struck himself a little harder on the head.


	43. Tasked and Confused

“Cast them into the Lake.” said the Master quickly, waving his hand dismissively.  “They’ll soon know the penalty for invading Lake Town!”

Before they could blink more than three times, the dwarves and hobbit were swiftly being herded towards the lake, nearly breaking through the hold of the men, as well as their arms. Bard himself was trying to convince the guards to show mercy, and looked over to Master pleadingly.

Before Bard or Thorin could offer any sort of deal or plead for their side, Fainas looked quickly between the Master and the dwarves, ducked around the Master, around the guards and threw himself between the dwarves and the guards.

“They’re with me!” shouted Fainas sharply.

The Master was quiet for a moment, but then a sneer came on his face, bringing a small bit of worry to the Company. “Well, if that’s the case, then surely you will agree to pay their _fine._ ”

“What fine?” asked Gloin swiftly.

“Unlawful entry, illegal occupancy, unlawful consumption of local goods, spying, thievery….” said Alfrid giving the impression that he was reading off of an invisible checklist.

“I fear that each of those things create quite the hefty fine…per dwarf…” said the Master, slowly walking towards them, two guards quickly coming over to flank him.

< **Son of a leaf eating elf! >** hissed Fainas.

Thorin had to resist a snort of amusement and had instead swatted Fainas’ backside quickly.

< **Does he even know what he just said?** > chuckled Bofur.

< **Doubtful.** > said Dori. < **But who’s been talking like that around him?** >

“What is the fine?” asked Thorin ignoring Dori completely.

“Allow me, Master Fudge.” said Alfrid with a simpering smile, turning to bow at the Master. “How much is the boy’s fine?”

“He has already paid.” said the Laketown Master, taking a small money pouch from out of his pocket and giving it a bit of a jingle. “And I daresay, he doesn’t have _any more_ money.” Gloin and Nori took a step forward but Fainas kept them back.

“That’s right, I don’t.” said Fainas slowly.

“If that is the case, then perhaps you’ll have to _work_ off the debt.” said the Master, a knowing smile on his face. “Something a strong lad wouldn’t and shouldn’t find _too_ taxing.”

“We can…” started Fili, as he supported Kili.

Fainas shushed him, and then turned his attention back to the Master. “What sort of work do you want me to do?”

“Well, what all are you capable of doing…at this point?” asked the Master sweetly.

“All depends on what you want me to do.” said Fainas coolly.

Thorin took a step forward but Balin caught his arm. “I don’t think we have any…part in this conversation, lad.”

“Oh, I’d wager that I could come up with a few things. One chore per dwarf and whatever _that_ is.” Master Fudge said gesturing towards Bilbo, who puffed up indignantly.

“In exchange for room and board, tack a bit more on?” asked Fainas, a small sneer coming across his features.

“Surely not!” said Alfrid.

Thorin pulled Fainas back and whispered, “No. We will pay them when we reclaim the mountain.”

“We want no trouble, this is the only way…pay or do a bit work and then we’ll be on our way when Kili’s all healed up.” whispered Fainas as the Master agreed to the deal that the lad offered. “Besides, the price may skyrocket if they hear we’re heading towards the mountain, and well…send the people into a blind panic and keep us from even going to the mountain. Just to save their lives from the dragon’s wrath if we happen to piss it off.”

“We’re not going to make it ur…” said Nori with a snort, but Dori shot his elbow into his stomach to silence him.

“What sort of work shall he do, Master?” asked the guard. “Cleaning? Fishing?”

“Fishing sounds an easy enough task for such an industrious lad.” said Master Fudge snidely.

“How many do you want?” asked Fainas casually.

“It’s the cold season right now, my people are starving, perhaps enough fish to sustain them for a short while…” said the Master with a haughty look to the people around his house.

“The boat will be ready at dawn, best get yourself up lad, or you’ll find yourself being pulled out of bed by us.” said the Captain of the guards.

“Who needs a boat?” asked Fainas with a slight smirk.

“Fainas!” hissed Balin worriedly catching his elbow.

“He and I know each other, Balin. He may not know all that I can do, but he can guess.” said Fainas. He slowly raised both his arms and great swirl of dark water came lifting out of the lake beneath the walkways of the town. In the firelight of the torches, the people could see fish darting in and out sight in the water that they were suspended in.

Bofur, Bifur and Bombur hurried over to some nearby empty fishing barrels and set them up so that Fainas could drop the fish into them. The people of Laketown and even the Master stared at the barrels that were rapidly filled to the brim with fresh fish.

When the final barrel was filled, Fainas looked over to the Master and smiled. “One down. What’s the next task?”

-==-=-=-=-=-

For the next few days, the Company or to be more specific, all but Kili, Fili, Oin and Bofur, had been taken care of by the Laketown Master’s servants and had stayed in his own house. The other dwarves stayed in Bard’s house, as Kili was far too sick to move. Bilbo had bounced between Bard’s house and the Master’s so keep everyone peaceful and keep messages from one group of dwarves to the other.

Thorin had to be convinced to leave the house that Kili was staying in to start the subtle political meetings between Laketown and Erebor. Though they did not enlighten the Master to who he was housing, he only knew that they were Fainas’ dwarves and hobbit and nothing further than that.

The Master seemed to be quite interested in the plans and history of the Company, but they were not so inclined to share much about their travels. Especially not since the Master was working Fainas nearly night and day. Since the lad showered the town with fish, the Master had given the lad even more tasks to complete during their stay in Laketown. Thankfully, the man had not had the notion to send the youth up to the Mountain to face the dragon.

The Master had him scrape and clean all the filth off his house first and then the rest of the buildings in Laketown the first day. Then it was fixing the roofs, gathering firewood for the hearths, all the challenges that had been asked of Fainas, was all focused on preparing the town for winter, at least so far.

The tasks only made to put the Master in a good light, but when Fainas would get his task for the day, he would roll his eyes and groan if the task sounded as if it were a massive undertaking, impossible to do in two months by a single normal man. Yet he would complete it by day’s end. Every night, he would go back to the Bargeman’s house, eat a meal he had attempted to help Sigrid with preparing, and then collapse in front of the fireplace, with Tilla bringing a blanket over and snuggling down with him. 

Thorin and the Company were keen on trying to find out what the Master and Fainas had in common. Kili, Fili and Ori feared that this man was perhaps the vile uncle that Fainas had told them about on the road. Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, and Dori figured that this man was someone who knew Harry back in his home country and was possibly on a higher level of society and had used old tactics of keeping magic wielders in check. Thorin, Balin and the remaining members believed that perhaps this man knew something about Fainas and had decided to blackmail the lad.

Everyone wanted to ask Fainas what this man had over him, but there was no chance to do so. Fainas was constantly in either the company of the guards, or the Master speaking in private. Nori however reported that almost every day, Bard and his children would come and speak to him, no matter what task and bring him some lunch, even though Nori would already bring food made by Bombur and Bilbo.

The lad was looked after and he didn’t seem to be in completely low spirits, or a man weighed down by worry, he was just tired…and getting more tired every day.

-==--=-=-==-

After five days, the debt that was tallied was finally paid off and Fainas had done enough small jobs to pay for new supplies for the dwarves to continue on with the remainder of their journey. They acquired the weapons that they had attempted to steal nearly the week prior.

However, the youngest Durin Prince, Healer and the toymaker Bofur were staying behind.

“I want to go with you, I want to see the mountain!” gasped Kili grasping Thorin’s sleeve the night before they left Laketown. “You promised I would be with you!”

“You are wounded and sick, Kili.” said Thorin carefully. “I would love nothing more than to have my heirs, my _three_ lads with me when we reenter the mountain after all these years. But I would rather not lose you to sickness and to the wound so soon after leaving Laketown.”

Fili grasped Kili’s hand tightly, “I’ll be with you Kili, I’ll protect you.”

Thorin shook his head. “No, Fili, I want…”

“I will not leave my brother, he needs me, more than you have need of me.” said Fili sharply. “I have to protect him, I promised Amad…I promised her I would not lose him.”

Thorin looked between the two of them, torn between forcing his desire to have both if not at least one of his nephews to travel with him up to the mountain and allowing his oldest nephew to stay behind and help protect his youngest.

“Thorin, it would be best if we left both Fili and Bofur behind to protect Kili. I have little faith in the guards here that they will be able to stand off any orcs that may slip into Laketown.” said Balin quietly.

“Cannot Fainas throw up a bubble?” asked Dwalin folding his arms across his chest. “Add a bit more protection.

Balin sighed and stroked his beard, “I asked the lad, all these tasks and getting them done as fast as he had, his strength is beginning to fade. As long as we don’t ask and allow him to use his powers, he should be able to of great help to us, should the dragon still live.”

Thorin looked at Balin and Dwalin in turn and then back down. “I had and have no desire to send Fainas in to confront the dragon.”

“But you’ll send the hobbit…” said Balin.

Thorin turned his head away from his advisor. “I…I am attempting to plan out a way so that we do not have to subject Master Baggins to that either, despite the contract. There was nothing in the contract about saving my life and I now owe him a life debt, I will do all I can to devise another way.”

Balin nodded slowly. “Aye, we owe, Master Baggins quite a bit.”

“Seems we’ll have to do a lot of planning as we trek up the mountain.” said Dwalin.

“Where is Fainas?” asked Thorin looking around the room. “Shouldn’t he be back from whatever asinine task the Master has him do?”

“Bofur wanted to take the lad out for a drink…we’re about to go up against a dragon, might as well have a belt before he goes up there.” said Dwalin.

“Hope Bofur keeps an eye on the lad and tempers his own drinking.” said Balin soberly.

\--==-=-==-=-

Harry groaned as he lifted himself out of the bed. His head thumping loudly as the sparse sunlight shone through the frosted window. He and Bofur had decided to go out and have a night out in the pub, especially with it being their final night in Laketown.  As he gazed at the sunlight, he ended up back on his back in the bed with a light thud and a hiss of pain. If this was what it was like to have a hangover, with his mouth full of cotton and his very eyeballs throbbing from under their lids…he vowed right then and there to never have another night of drinking with Bofur again.

He froze when he heard a mumble coming from the place next to him in bed.

That didn’t sound like any of the Company, Bard, or any of his children…. In fact, this ceiling looked nothing like anything that was in Bard’s or the Master’s house. He reached under the covers and touched his own thigh, there was nothing there…he was completely naked.

Oh, this morning wasn’t starting out too good. It never goes well when one starts the morning waking up naked…and in Arda.

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned slowly towards the person in the bed with him. Hopefully, nothing happened…and if it did happen, hopefully the person was nice…reasonably young, and being pretty wouldn’t hurt….

God he hoped it wasn’t Alfrid.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the figure of a woman with dirty blonde hair sleeping in the bed beside him.

Well, it wasn’t Alfrid, but he had the bad feeling that something happened, cause she wasn’t wearing any clothes either. A better outcome then the worse possible scenario, but how was he going to go from this point on? Gandalf never mentioned this, though he highly doubted that Gandalf _would_ know about this, not something he would share really…not to Gandalf anyway.

To think he would…have his first time in Middle Earth, drunk and with a woman he had no clue as to her name or anything about her. Wouldn’t be the first time in the history of mankind, true…but he didn’t think that his parents would be all that proud of him.

He surely didn’t want to tell the Company about this; he groaned again, the Company was probably going to be tearing the town up trying to find him.

The woman shifted and turned to face him, she wasn’t old, but not too terribly young either, perhaps in her late twenties or so. He couldn’t place her quite well, but there was something familiar about her nose and her the way her cheeks were shaped. Harry held his breath as she opened her eyes. When her eyes began to come into focus, they widened in shock and she pulled the covers up to her chin.

“You…you’re the dwarve’s wizard…that dark haired one’s…oh my god…I _raped_ a little boy.” said the woman in a hushed tone, her face quickly becoming devoid of any color.

Harry groaned despite himself as he looked up at the ceiling. “I’m _not_ a little boy! In my country, I’m of age to do…whatever we did.”

The woman looked unconvinced and reached for a shirt and skirt as best she could with the covers clutched to her chest.

“You know, I can just look over here until you’re done.” said Harry looking over at the wall.

“I…I would appreciate that.” said the woman her voice quaking. “I…you need not worry, I’m an honorable woman, I will surrender myself to the guards.”

“What? No, you don’t have to! Just…just calm down.” said Harry swinging his legs out of the bed and began to paw around the bed for his own trousers and shirt, finding them beside the chair, he slipped them on and waited for her to finish dressing. “It’s alright, there was no real harm done…”

“No harm, you are a child! Protected by those fearsome looking dwarves, we are close to a kingdom of dwarves, everyone here knows how they guard their young, blood or not. I am considered more of an adult in this, I should have…” she said frantically.

“Calm down! We just won’t tell them, how’s that? It’s done, it’s happened, and I’ll say it till you understand, I’m of age according to my people, it’s alright!” said Harry urgently, trying to keep the woman from planning anything foolish. Or at the very least, getting him in trouble as well.

“It is not only my guilt towards you age that causes me distress!” hissed the woman, her face twisted in anguish. “I was being _courted!_ I have betrayed the man that I love, the man that accepted me despite I am not in my prime anymore!”

Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably and sighed heavily. “You could be honest with him, drink does this to people all the time. Or you could lie, I mean, nothing…”

But then a flash of a vision came to his eyes, and an unsettling scene came to his mind. It was the woman in the room with him, heavy with child, and walking through a market that reminded him strangely of the one he had seen in the town of Bree.

Then the vision shifted, to the woman and a strange man, much, much older with silver hair and many wrinkles, holding hands with a young…

_Anya…_

Harry fell to the floor, not noticing the alarmed squeak of the woman rushing to his side. He…He was Anya’s biological _grandfather._

_Damn all this timey-whimey bullshit._

=-=-=-=-=-=-

 The dwarves were running around frantically, Fainas had not shown up to the house of either the Master or Bard and no one had seen him since Bofur took him to the pub, The Barge. Bofur himself had ended up in a pigpen, no recollection on how he got there, but he could not remember what had happened to Fainas.

Bofur was twisting his hat almost into tatters fretting over the loss of the young wizard. He knew he was going to be punished by Thorin, if not by the entire Company itself for taking the lad out on the town, he had to find him, there was nothing else for it.

He hoped nothing happened to the lad.

When the Company regrouped in front of the Master’s house, they could add nothing to their investigation.

“Are we sure he couldn’t have…rowed out in a boat…perhaps he’s adrift…” said Dori worriedly.

“Bard counted the boats, they are all present. I’m more worried about him turning into a bird or a fish, and he being lost somewhere out in the lake or in the sky.”

“Remember that strange dark void he pulled us from?” asked Nori, his arms folded. “Who knows how that works or how far one can travel through those voids. He could be gone forever.”

“And that’s assuming he left on his own inebriated self.” said Balin. “He could…I’d rather not say what I fear.”

Thorin rubbed his eyes and looked around the area that they stood in, where on earth could Fainas be?

 

Even the Master was worried when they begrudgingly informed him of their missing young man. While they did not like him and the lad obviously held no love or affection for the man, he seemed to be very distressed that the lad was missing.

“Search every house!” shouted the Master to the guards that stood around. “I want him found!”

“Calm down, I’m right here.” came a growling voice. “It’s too early in the morning for this shit.”

They looked over and saw a disheveled looking Fainas coming towards them from what looked like the shadow of a nearby building.

“Fainas!” shouted Bofur and Thorin at the same time as the Company all gathered around him.

“Where were you lad?” asked Dwalin reaching up and smacking the back of the lad’s head sharply. “Had us tying our beards in knots trying to find you all blessed morning!”

“I was fine. Nothing bad happened…in fact, I’m assuming I had a good time.” said Fainas with a twitching smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Really? What were you doing?” asked the Master with a frown as he came striding up to the Company.

To the dwarves’ utter disbelief, Fainas leaned forwards and whispered into the Master’s ear.

The Master blinked a few times, but then began to chuckle. “Sixteen already…can hardly believe it, soon you’ll get a timepiece…how the years have gone by.” he added with a fond look.

“You can still go back, not too late.” said Fainas quietly.

The Master snorted and had attempted to smirk, but the fond smile was still on his face. “Oh no, if you can do it, I surely can.”

Fainas shook his head and sighed. “Whatever, Fudge…whatever…”

“Come, Kili wants to speak to you before we leave.” said Dori taking Fainas’ hand and leading him away. “And you’d better tell us where you were all this time.”

As he walked away, Fainas turned and looked at Fudge. “By the way, you’ll be missing one of your guards, and a housekeeper. They needed a bit of a change of scenery, don’t bother to go chasing after them, doubt you’ll find them.”

The Master looked between the chief guard and Alfrid in confusion. 


	44. Uncomfortable Conversations

Bilbo watched two members of the Company closely as they neared the mountain, wincing internally at the awkwardness. Their conduct and how they interacted with each other began to turn sour and cold, he certainly couldn’t find him completely at fault with regards his reaction to the attitude and action of the younger one, but one thing was clear:

Thorin and Fainas were at odds with each other, and there wasn’t much any of them could do.

Now, Bilbo could understand where Thorin and every other remaining member of the Company was coming from, even he was flabbergasted at the thought of where Fainas was the other night. There was also some talk about beating Bofur with his own mattock and making him eat his own peculiar hat and while he certainly didn’t want to have any part in that, he wouldn’t be averse to watching a bit of it.

To think that their youngest member was drunk to such an extent that he had gotten into the bed of an older woman… and to not even know her name!

“What do you mean you don’t know her name?” Dori nearly shouted at the young man, his face red with indignation.

“She never really told me, not that I really remember or have the opening to ask.” said Fainas scratching the back of his head, having at least the decency to look embarrassed. “Hey, these things happen…”

“It’s…It’s…” sputtered Dori, his face finally taking on the color of one of Bilbo’s own prizewinning tomatoes.

Thorin tapped the ground harshly with the butt end of his axe and glared over at Fainas, his stare like ice and the very air had a feeling of dominance. Bilbo had thought for a moment they were back in his own smial when the dwarves were refusing to consider Bilbo joining them on the quest just before Gandalf had spoken with such unknown power. No doubt Fainas wouldn’t be so flippant after this exchange.

“When this quest is all done, you _will_ introduce me to this…woman.” said Thorin, the grip on his axe tightening.

Fainas gave a slight chuckle and continued to scratch his head. “Don’t think I can now…and frankly she was already panicking at the thought of her…suitor? Yeah, her suitor finding out.”

“She had a suitor!” said Dori now clasping a hand to his chest. Ori had to stand up and try and calm him down.

“’Has’, He handled it rather well, after his first initial shock anyway…” said Fainas thoughtfully, moving his hand to rub his hand over his chin. “Have to give him credit…huh I think I feel…”

“I did not say ‘will you’, I said ‘you will’.” said Thorin coldly with a growl.

Fainas froze as he rubbed his chin and cheek and looked over at the dwarf King. “And now, suddenly I forget what she looks like.” he responded coolly.

The Company was eerily silent. Bilbo was shocked that he would talk back to Thorin. He had had, as the Company fondly referred to, given so much sass back to Thorin that he was quite the rambunctious young man and certainly would be considered quite the hellion back in the Shire. But Thorin had never, NEVER had that sort of tone before with Fainas, it demanded compliance, obedience, but Fainas wasn’t giving it.

All Bilbo could do was wait for the argument to start, and then hope it would come to an end before too many thoughtless things were said.

Thorin and Fainas stared hard at each other for quite some time till Thorin broke the silence.

“You are my _son._ Start _acting_ like it.” spat Thorin darkly.

“You took me as I was, accept who I am! I’m not a dwarf!” retorted Fainas looking down at Thorin from his much greater height. “It was just a one night stand, my first time…”

“Oh Mahal…” said Balin covering his eyes.

Even Bilbo winced, it was his first?

Fainas groaned loudly as he turned away from the Company. “As much as Fudge and I didn’t like each other, he didn’t have this sort of reaction, didn’t you see that?”

“More of a reason for us to take some sort of action.” said Nori with a twirl of one of his knives as he watched Balin pull Thorin away and talk to him in a hushed tone. “Now I don’t really have much ground to stand on, but you might want to see it our way just a bit, you’re still a baby by our standards, not even old enough to leave the house unattended. To hear that you’ve had…well, had shared a bed with a…woman…it’s little unsettling.”

“But I don’t have the lifespan you all have, I could and most likely will die before you all. Hell, I could suffer from magical exhaustion, that itself could kill me….wait no…never mind…” said Fainas swiftly waving his hands quickly.

“’Magical exhaustion’? What’s that?” asked Nori quickly.

“Nothing, never mind, shouldn’t we be…can’t believe I’m saying this, let’s get back on topic….” said Fainas stammering. “Not that I want to talk about that either….”

“Lad…” said Dwalin slowly, his face stern.

“Listen, I get it, I do…but you’re just…overreacting, just a tad.” said Fainas.

“And you’re not appreciating the gravity of the situation.” said Thorin sharply. “She could become heavy with child if you don’t know….”

“Ugh, I know where babies come from.” Fainas groaned covering his eyes.

“What will you do if she does become pregnant?” said Dori, his face not nearly as red as it was a few moments ago.

“She, her suitor and I talked about it, after they both calmed down a bit…had to nearly douse him in water to get him to talk clearly.” said Fainas with a slight smile.

“That’s that couple you mentioned to the Master.” said Ori looking shocked piecing it together as fast as he could.

Gloin looked over to Ori and then back to Fainas. “So, you never plan to see the child.” his expression full of disappointment and disapproval.

“If I can…yes, but…we’ve planned on me never seeing…” said Fainas.

“Not acceptable, you will bring her and the baby to the mountain when we reclaim our home.” said Gloin swiftly. “Do you agree, Thorin?”

Balin was still trying to calm Thorin as the rest of the Company spoke to the young wizard, he had heard the exchange and nodded. “She _will_ be brought to the mountain.”

“Then _you_ can go find her if you can. I’ve already sent the pair of them off to somewhere a bit friendlier than Lake Town.” said Fainas. “And if you think you can catch up to them, you’re in for quite the rude awakening, they’re much farther away than you think.”

“You used that black shadow thing to evacuate them, didn’t you?” asked Nori remembering the question that had been burning in his mind since that evening. “What is that anyway? How did you get us out of the armory that way? How does it work?”

Fainas said nothing, much to the annoyance of many of the Company, Bilbo only stood on the edge of the camp watching everything unfold. He could tell that there was a lot that Fainas was not telling them about the woman he had spent the night with. It wasn’t to be flippant or terribly ignorant to the situation, but there was something else that was going on, something he couldn’t quite fathom.

“It’s…just something to help me go back, when going forward is impossible.” said Fainas.

The Company fell quiet, till Dwalin grumbled. “Blasted wizard’s rubbing off on you again.”

Fainas’ only gave the guard a slight smile.

-==-=--==-=-

The Company did not stray back to the conversation about Harry’s love life, much to his relief, but he could tell that there was still the inkling to talk about it. Thorin and he had not gotten to talk together since the argument, nor had they had much desire too, but Harry wasn’t all that terribly concerned, he had a lot going on right now, especially with the end of their journey so close, that and Thorin was probably drowning in all the nostalgic memories after returning home for the first time in a hundred years.

There wasn’t much he could tell the dwarves that wouldn’t make him out to look mad or even have them call him out on some of the other things that had happened on the quest. He was going to be a father, and he was never going to see his baby girl, who would then turn into Anya’s mother. Well, that wasn’t quite the truth, he could attempt to come and look in on her, but it would be a bit hard to explain how the hell he didn’t age as much as time went on. It might take a bit of careful planning to figure out to work around that; he couldn’t help but feel a little bubbling sensation in his chest that he was going to be a father… absentee father unfortunately, but he had given them enough money to care for his daughter and then his granddaughter… his old “girlfriend” now that he realized and that made him feel uncomfortable. Wasn’t his fault though…well…it was…but yet wasn’t…

Dumbledore or Hermione’s insight would be a boon right now.

He felt quite lucky that he managed to deflect the dwarves and hobbit about the whole ‘magical exhaustion’ slip up he did. Granted, he had not suffered from such exhaustion since his first year after he had faced Voldemort in the battle for the Sorcerer’s stone…but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t fall to it using these stones. But he had to admit, they were watching him like  a whole flock of hawks now.

The Turquoise stone itself seemed to drain him a lot faster than the other stones did, while the power behind it increased quite a bit since he had taken on the crown, it still couldn’t bring back the dead and he had healed himself quite a bit in these past months. He would not admit it to any of the Company, but he was still feeling a bit fatigued just from healing himself after the fight with Beorn. Then traveling thought Mirkwood, doing all those tasks for Fudge.

He was reaching his limit, but as long as he took it easy for the next few days, and they didn’t need any sort of magical assistance. He may get enough rest to aid in the defeat of the dragon.

=-=-=-=-

As they traveled towards Dale and then finally the mountain, Thorin’s mood would almost flit back and forth between what would pass for excitement on Thorin’s face and then the sullen expression that he would sport more and more frequently.

Harry walked back with Bifur as they followed the rest of the Company in silence, looking around the surrounding area and (in Harry’s case) reflecting on the success of the quest getting to this point all in one piece. Bifur wouldn’t really talk, except if Bombur was around to translate, but the two of them merely enjoyed each other’s company.

Bifur would tap on Harry shoulder and point out something of interest and Harry would do the same if he happened to see something odd or peculiar. These quiet moments, he would miss these once it was all said and done.

Suddenly, they heard Thorin shout for the two of them as the path led up a hill and then down the other side. Harry and Bifur ran up the side of the hill to join the rest of the Company, not realizing that they had fallen that far behind. When they arrived, they saw just beneath the outcropping that stood over Dale, there were great streaks of burnt landscape, and several grooves in the scarred ground, and the burnt ground was blanketing the area before Dale and seemed to go on past their line of vision.

“What are those marks in the earth?” asked Ori.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. “Some dragons roll around in fire…cleans their scales.” he said absentmindedly, remembering some of Charlie’s dragon keeping stories from his fourth year.

“You know about dragons?” asked Ori, staring at the young man in awe.

“Not sure if your dragons are the same kind as ours, also not too sure that they would be so desperate enough to get inside a mountain. They see a door, if they can’t burn it down, they go away.” said Harry.

“Sounds like yours are easy to manage.” said Dwalin with a snort.

“Well, we have people that actually tend to them, like they’re horses or something. We don’t ride them though, good way to get incinerated.” said Harry taking a step down towards the desolation. “I’m not sure about the differences, but I don’t recommend stepping on or picking up any scales you may find on the ground.”

“Is there a dragon that has…poisoned scales?” asked Gloin following the young man down the hill.

“The Common Welsh Green’s are a kind of dragon, and they have hot acidic scales, but the acid only lasts a few weeks after they drop them.” said Harry keeping his gaze on the ground.

“Acid?” said Dori. “What is that?”

“Ah, it’s sort of like a poison, only it’ll eat away anything it hits, metal, ground, rock, ice, flesh, bone…just about anything. Sort of like a liquid fire and poison combination.” said Harry absently, looking around intently. “The scales could also still be hot, or really cold, I’m not terribly sure…whoa.”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked down. Just in front of them, he could see the ground littered with dark shards sitting down in the dirt. Harry reached into the small herb pouch on his hip and with a  flick of his wrist a small daisy blossomed out of his palm. He reached down and ran the posy gently along the side of the nearest scale. It didn’t erupt into flames, it didn’t freeze, but the blossom did sever itself from it’s stem and the side of the stem was burnt.

“Well, need to go around. Find a different way.” said Harry standing up and tossing the now headless flower down on the darkened soil and watched it catch fire at last.

“Why?” asked Balin coming up from behind.

“The scales, they’ll cut our feet to ribbons, especially Bilbo’s.” said Harry pointing down at the scattered scales on the ground. “And while they’re not as hot as they were when they were first dropped, they’re still hot enough to burn right through our boots if we linger too long.”

“Can you not move them, or give us access around this scarred land, it would take far too long to travel around if the worm rutted around all around the mountain.” said Thorin.

Harry looked around at the charred ground, seriously it would only take maybe three quarters of an hour or maybe even an hour to go around it, there was no point in using magic if they could just go around the damned stuff and it made him a bit uncomfortable that after all this time, Thorin was encouraging him to use magic for something that could easily be maneuvered around.

“Couldn’t we just go around it; will it really take so much time?” asked Harry gesturing to the blackened ground.

“We cannot waste time, surely you can move the scales away.” said Thorin quirking a brow. “You were quite willing to help us throughout the quest, what is stopping you now?”

Harry raised his own eyebrow in retaliation, but sighed. “Just wondering what brought about the change, I suppose.” He waved his hand and a fresh path of stone cut across the blackened ground and to the safety of the ruined safety. “Stay on the path, don’t step off…can’t promise there isn’t something else worse hidden in the dirt.

What Harry didn’t hear as he led the Company towards the Desolation, was Balin and Gloin taking Thorin aside and chastising him.

“Don’t you remember what he said, ‘magical exhaustion’?” said Balin.

“He’s fine.” said Thorin gruffly taking a step towards the rest of the company, but Gloin caught his arm in an effort to stop the exiled King.

“Aye, now he is, but if we push him too far…Oin is down there with the lads. What if he gets sick?” said Gloin. “We can’t tend to him properly, we can’t have him healing himself, it’ll only make it worse.”

“Speaking of which, we’ll have to see how much of a strain it is on Fainas to heal magically, if we must…it will be beneficial to refrain from using any of his energy except to heal.” said Balin watching the young man lead the dwarves and hobbit further away, until Fainas stopped and realized that there were some missing.

“What’s going on?” he called back.

“We’re coming!” shouted Gloin.

“You’d better pick up the pace, Bilbo says that the ground was getting hotter the longer that we walked on it.” called Fainas.

Balin ushered Thorin and Gloin on to follow the rest of the Company, hoping that the youngest of their Company wouldn’t have to wield too much magic…

And that their Burglar wouldn’t perish by dragon fire, he was quite fond of the both of them.

=-=-=-=-=-

That night, they made their camp far away from Erebor’s destroyed front gate and towards where the secret door was thought to be. The fire they had was kept low and nothing was cooked on it, the direction of the winds were changing quite frequently and they couldn’t risk the smell of cooking food to find it’s way somehow into the nostrils of either orcs or worse yet the dragon.

Harry kept his back to the giant rock that stood along the edge of the camp. Despite all the walking he had done with the Fellowship and all the insanity he had gone through with the dwarves, it was always such a relief to get off his feet after a long day’s marching.

Another thing he was quickly adapting to was knowing just about when his limits were going to be reached in regards to the stones, and he was going to approach it pretty soon if he didn’t adjust something immediately. He’d have to keep quite a bit of strength in reserve just in case everything went right off the rails where the book that Gandalf and Percy put together were concerned.

A few things that had happened on this adventure were never mentioned in Bilbo’s tales, Taureithil for instance. He absently patted the pocket where the still fragrant handkerchief was kept stashed away, away from curious dwarves.

Despite the slight possessiveness he’s exhibited towards the token, he didn’t really know much about the elven princess, or remember much about her, which sort of made him feel a bit like a creep in Harry’s mind. He wanted to know about her, but he didn’t think that the dwarves would be all that receptive about him asking about her, and he was certain that Bilbo didn’t know about her, as he was probably too busy to find a way out of the dungeons.

There was no time since they arrived in Laketown for Harry to really ask how they got out, especially when they wanted to keep their escapades from the elves in front of Bard and his children. Then when Fudge discovered he was in town, Harry was sent out every day from sun up to sun down to do the various tasks, there was not a lot of time to talk about what had gone down in the forest.

In his musings, he didn’t realize that Thorin had sat down beside him, placing his axe on the ground and kept his gaze firmly on the area before him.

Harry blinked a few times, looked at Thorin out of the corner of his eye and then back to the rest of the Company, who suddenly seemed to be focusing quite unrealistically on their preparations for settling in for the night.

A few minutes pass in silence till Thorin speaks first, it was quiet and low, but Harry could still hear.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry blinked once more in shock, turned over to Thorin and stared at him. “What for?”

Thorin’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “You know what for.”

“Should I pick something at random?” said Harry plainly.

Thorin turned and glared at the young man.

“Sorry.” said Harry quickly.

“I’m sorry…that I was…harsh with you.” said Thorin, his voice low, yet firm. “About your relations with that woman.”

Harry looked down at his knees. “I’m sorry about that too, I see that you just want me to…err…make right choices, and you’ve never had many people to fight back against you.”

“You forget, I have a sister and a brother, there was no listening to me from either of them.” scoffed Thorin.

The both of them were silent for a moment, but then Thorin once again broke the silence.

“I’ve never had a son before.” said Thorin lamely.

“I don’t remember what it’s like having a father.” said Harry, his voice echoing the same tone.

Thorin sighed, “I… this isn’t as easy as it once was…why is that?” he thought aloud.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have a definitive answer.”

Thorin sighed once more and then turned his torso towards Harry. “Let’s take your braid out for the night.” he reached up and began to undo the adoption braid and bead.

“Lad, take your bubble down, can’t have you tiring yourself out…” came Dwalin’s voice from the across the camp, Balin tried to shush his brother but was too late.

“There’s no bubble.” said Harry slowly as he felt Thorin’s fingers undo his braid. “There hasn’t been once since…well…for a good long while.”

Bombur frowned, bent over and picked up a pebble and tossed it out past the campsite, staring at distance it went, nothing impeding it’s travel.

“Lad?” said Balin carefully. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Just…trying to save some energy.” said Harry quietly. “I’m going to call it a day…”

After Thorin was done with taking the bead out, he settled down into his bedroll and fell asleep almost immediately. Thorin looked over at Gloin and Balin, feeling a bit guilty, it would appear that they were right…he made a silent vow, no more magic…he was not going to ask the lad to use magic again.

But he had a feeling…a horrible, terrible feeling, that it may not be that easy to keep that promise.


	45. Ascending the Mountain

As they continued up the mountainside Harry began to worry about potential fate of the snowy owl that soared over their heads. Despite being one of the fastest owls in the Hogwarts Owlery, she would be no match against the flight speed of a dragon. She’d get perhaps a few feet and then she’d be incinerated in a moment.

If he could get the chance, he would send her back with the onyx stone and deal with her moods when he got back. Not that she wasn’t already in a mood.

She would normally keep to either Harry, Ori, or Thorin throughout the journey, but since they left Laketown, she had kept far from Thorin and only gave Harry and sometimes Ori her attention. What worried Harry was that Thorin did not seem to notice her distance, only focusing on what was laying before him.

Putting Thorin’s moody behavior aside, he would have to find some way to keep Hedwig safe.

It was near the end of the day before Durin’s Day and they needed to find some way up the mountain, and fast. Despite a few of their worried pleas, Thorin ordered Harry to transform into something that would help them find the hidden door.

Harry, seeing a rare opportunity, agreed.

“Lad…we’ll find a way…” started Balin.

“You don’t have to…” said Gloin.

“I’ll be fine.” said Harry reassuringly. “I was expecting this, especially with how close we are to your Durin’s Day. I’ll find you all later, sorry if you’ll have to carry my pack.”

“As long as we don’t have to carry you.” said Gloin quietly.

Harry ducked behind a rock and in a flash of light, out flew a tiny thrush and flew off into the distance, with a large snowy owl shadowing him in her flight.

Bilbo and Balin stared as young man flew out of sight around the edges of the mountainside.

“Did…did he just turn into a thrush?” asked Balin to a startled Bilbo.

“He did…you don’t think…the moon runes meant him?” gasped Bilbo. “Did we tell him about the runes? Does he know what that could mean?”

“I don’t recollect if Thorin ever did, but I certainly did not.” said Balin softly. “But if it did, I’d say it was near destiny for him to join us on this quest.”

-==-=-=-

Harry rested his wings as he landed just outside the nearly destroyed front door to the mountain. He would have to be very careful for two reasons: One, who was to say that he didn’t look like a nice feathered snack for a hungry dragon just after a nap. Two, he was getting quite exhausted, especially after finally sending Hedwig back to Castle Valor.

As they flew around the base of the mountain, he seized the opportunity and brought the onyx stone forward in his mind, then with the opal stone he slowed Hedwig’s flight and enveloped her with a quick shower of the golden light which in effect, sent her back to Castle Valor.

He didn’t want anything to happen to her, there were few things in this world that he was willing to lose, she was _not_ one of them, and he was more than willing to deal with her anger when he got back. Not an easy task, if he was going to be honest.

Harry hopped closer to the entrance and listened carefully for anything that may have told him that the dragon was awake. No sound came through to the entrance, so he tentatively flitted into the mountain.

He traveled a fair distance away from the door, trying to find some sort of internal clue as to the location of the secret door, but he couldn’t seem to find it without losing himself in the maze of corridors that spanned throughout the mountain.

He was making his way out of the mountain, to regroup with the dwarves, when he saw something that he thought would come in handy. It was a small pile of dragon scales, and as he hopped over, he noticed that they were quite a bit cooler than the ones that were down by Dale.

Which meant that the dragon had been down there quite recently, and he certainly alive and reasonably well. With extreme care, he picked up the scale and took it out of the mountain. He had to stop and adjust the scale so he didn’t cut his beak right off his little feathered face.

Once he was outside and far enough away from the door, he turned back to normal, and very carefully touched the fallen scale. A bright flash of light shone forth when his skin connected with the scale, he brought his now slightly bleeding finger away

Now, if things were to get completely out of hand, they would have some emergency backup, provided nothing else happened.

-==-=-=-

The rest of the Company climbed the steps that were hidden amongst one of the great dwarven statues. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man and perhaps wave him down to where they were at, but they saw no sign of him.

Dori was willing to stay down at the base of the statue to wait for Fainas, but Thorin dissented.

“No, you are the strongest of the Company, we will need you if we cannot get the door to open far enough for us all to get in.”

He seemed to have an answer for just about everyone to not stay down at the base of the mountain and had to be up there when and if the secret door was going to appear at the end of the long walk up the steps.

Bilbo was the first one to go up the steps, his pack was lighter and his sight was quite a bit sharper so he could see any sort of hint to where the door was. Balin reassured him that there wouldn’t be any enemies waiting for them on the top of the stairs, especially since there were no tracks leading up to the secluded spot in the mountain’s side.

Just as they were nearing the top, Bilbo lost his footing and fell to the side, into the open air.

He didn’t have time to shout, as his hands flailed and scrabbled against the air, the dwarves watched in shocked, silent horror, unable to reach to the poor hobbit in time to save him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a thin, yet still strong arm and hand latched out and gripped the hobbit’s wrist. Bilbo looked up and saw a naked Fainas standing up on the ledge, his face twisted in a grimace of pain.

Fainas gave a great pull and Bilbo came back to the steps and was even pulled to the ledge. Bilbo stumbled to his feet and took his bedroll off his backpack and planned to give something to the shivering young man, as he was clutching his strangely smoking hand.

“Fainas! You saved me…what is wrong with your hand?” he said as unrolled the blanket so that the young man could cover himself and protect himself from the chilly wind that whipped around the mountain. “It..It wasn’t the dragon…was it?”

Fainas shook his head quickly, awkwardly putting the blanket around himself with one hand till Dori came up the stairs and helped him with his cloak and Balin looked over Fainas’ hand and Gloin made sure nothing was wrong with Bilbo. “I didn’t see the dragon, then again, I didn’t go very far inside.”

“Lad…yer hand…” said Dwalin. “What did you do to yerself?”

“No, no, no, no….” said Gloin to himself as he was coming over to look at the appendage for himself. After seeing the damage done the lad’s hands, fresh, painful burns across his palm. “Hold on there, laddie. I’ve got the thing for burns, happens all the time to dwarves.”

“If that wasn’t from the dragon? Then what was it?” asked Bilbo, looking at the hand with a concerned gaze.

Fainas said nothing but hissed as Gloin placed a salve over the burnt pieces of flesh.

“Fainas?” repeated Bilbo.

“Did you find anything?” said Thorin coming over to the lad, he looked briefly at the burnt hand and then back up to Fainas’ face. “Did you make it into the mountain?”

“Partially.” said Fainas wincing. “Not too far in, didn’t want to get lost, it’s like a rabbit warren in there.”

Thorin grasped Fainas by the blanket around his neck, pulled him down and growled low. “Erebor is _not_ a rabbit warren.”

“It’s just an expression.” said Fainas staring at the dwarven king. “Just a saying…I wasn’t…”

“Thorin, the door…it’s here…” said Balin touching the King’s elbow. “We’ve found it.”

Thorin released Fainas’ coat and turned to the rock wall. Gloin patted Fainas’ hand gingerly. “Don’t worry lad, you’ll be fine in no time, and don’t give Thorin’s outburst much thought, so close to the Mountain has us all on edge. Dragon and all that, you know.”

“A lot of memories are going through his mind right now, eh?” Bilbo asked. “I can’t imagine what he is going through, but he certainly shouldn’t be taking it out on Fainas.”

“Aye, he shouldn’t be doing that, come on lad, let’s have you get a bit of a lie down. We’ll wake you if we need to move again.” said Gloin.

“I’m fine.” said Fainas in a low voice. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just be sure that you don’t use that blue light, we can’t have you getting weaker.” said Gloin.

Gloin and Dori set up a small place for both Bilbo and Fainas to rest a bit after their brief yet exciting moment. Bilbo chose to watch the what was going to unfold compared to Fainas’ need for rest.

-==-=-=

Harry leaned against the rocky wall, just watching the sun set in the distance. They would get into the mountain without any help from him, that he was certain of. There was something about a bird and knocking, he forgets the exact wording, but it was going to happen. All he had to do was wait…

He felt the wind blow gently past his face and reveled in the sensation it gave his skin. He remembered just mere weeks ago, when they were in the cursed Greenwood how much of a blessing this cool wind would have provided. Taking the wind for granted, it wasn’t something he ever gave much thought about. There wasn’t a lot in this world that he gave much thought to till he came to this one.

He sat in silence for a while, watching the sun sink, till he noticed everyone coming over to him in a rush, Thorin coming down to his knees and clutched at his shoulders. “Fainas, we need you to turn into a thrush.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

“A thrush, that bird you turned into a few hours ago….Turn into that, quickly!” said Thorin.

“What for?” asked Harry looking confused. “Want me to check the mountain again?”

“No, just turn into a thrush and knock on the stone…” said Balin.

Suddenly, a light tapping sound came from over where the secret door was supposed to be.

“Ah…fellows…there’s a thrush here already…” came Nori’s voice, it was slow and quiet.

They all turned and looked, a thrush, with a small snail in it’s beak was tapping it persistently against a rock, trying to crack the hard shell to get to the soft creature within. The rock wall that it was tapping the snail against suddenly had a single bright spot shining out of the rock wall. the hole the light came from was in the shape of a small keyhole.

“I’d put the key in the lock…if I were you.” said Harry slowly to the dwarven king. “Before that convenient light goes away.”


	46. Disorder in the Mountain

Harry could almost feel the elation that emanated off them as they gazed down the small tunnel that lead to the lower chambers. They were home, after numerous decades, possibly an entire century or so and they were finally back to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain.

“Fainas…. _Fainas_!” Thorin’s voice cut through his thoughts and then Thorin’s hand gripped his elbow tight.

“Wh-What? What is it?” asked Harry jolting back to the present.

“You control stone…do you not?” said Thorin, his eyes piercing Harry’s own with such intensity that he hadn’t ever seen the like before.

“Uh…aye, I do.” said Harry.

“Get the Arkenstone, summon it, whatever you do to rock, bring it out here.” said Thorin quickly.

Harry blinked and looked around at the dwarves looking intently at him. “What?”

“Summon the Arkenstone from out here.” repeated Thorin a bit more slowly, his face tight and his glare fierce. “That way, Master Baggins has no need to endanger himself, and more importantly, we don’t waste anymore time.”

Harry looked at the dwarves each in turn, then Bilbo and then the dark tunnel that lead further down into the mountain. He then returned his gaze back to Thorin. “I can’t.”

Thorin blinked. “Why not?”

“I can’t do something like that. I need to know exactly where the stone is, and then I have to know the path to bring it back up here, not to mention what the stone looks like. I don’t have that knowledge, you may be able to verbally walk me down to where the dragon may be at, but you can’t tell me exactly where the Arkenstone is.” said Harry.

Harry looked down to Bilbo a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry, I cannot help you…I can’t go even go down with you in case the dragon might sniff me out.”

“How about a bubble?” asked Dori carefully.

“I can’t even do that confidently.” said Harry holding up his injured hand. “I don’t have enough power in reserve to heal myself right now. I’ve got power for something big, a great…trick…and after that…well…I’ll reach my limit.”

“You mentioned that before, what happens when you do reach your limit?” asked Balin slowly, approaching the young man slowly.

“My body shuts down…and when that happens, I need to sleep for a long time.” said Harry.

“The same sort of sleep that you had in Mirkwood?” asked Balin.

“Not…really…this sort of sleep is…uh…well, I don’t need any sort of the same specially scented candles in order to stay asleep.”

“I should hope so, I don’t believe any of us would be all that eager to go and see if we could borrow one or two.” said Nori.

=-=-=-=-=-

Gloin and Balin shared a nervous look between themselves, it had been a little while since Bilbo had gone down into the darkness and they were all experiencing some bit of anxiety. Thorin began pacing back and forth like a caged animal while Fainas had settled down for a short nap after they had seen off Bilbo.

Bifur, seeing the young man start to fall asleep, went to sit beside him. Fainas, the dwarves had to admit, looked far from being in perfect health. His skin was tinged with gray, his dark hair was faded to a dark gray, and he looked a little thin around the edges.

“So much for not letting him use magic.” muttered Gloin. “He’s weaker than before now.”

“Blasted Master, it’s all those tasks and chores that are to blame. I’d curse his beard…if he had even a single strand of hair on his head.” added Nori joining in the conversation. “How does Thorin not see…” He stopped and when the notion struck him he groaned softly. “We hadn’t even gotten _inside_ the blessed mountain.”

“We all knew this may happen, we know what we can do, but we need to keep an eye on Fainas, we can’t let this run him into the ground.”

“Or an early grave.” whispered Gloin.

Bombur took up the spot on Fainas’ other side and threw a cloak over his shoulders, and with a careful touch, he looked at the burnt flesh on Fainas’ hand. “He really _isn’t_ using his magic to heal himself. What are we going to do?”

“Perhaps a rest is what he needs right now, I hope.” said Balin.

Bombur then noticed Bifur making some excitable gestures and pointed to Fainas’ head.

“What is it Bifur, lad?” asked Nori coming over to see what the fuss was about. Bombur leaned over a bit and saw what Bifur was pointing to. His eyes welled up with tears of immense pride.

“Look, he’s got…”

Suddenly a mighty roar from the very depths of the mountain came blasting out from the secret entrance, causing Fainas to startle to wakefulness and the rest of the Company to rise to their feet in an instant.

“Smaug…” whispered Thorin.

“Nap time’s over, let’s go.” said Fainas. He took a step forward, but Bifur caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Hold on lad, don’t go barreling in there.” said Dwalin.

“But we need to get to Bilbo.” said Fainas.

“I won’t risk the Company’s life on a single burglar.” said Thorin coldly.

Fainas turned on his heel and glared at Thorin, it must have a trick of the moonlight or something else for the lad seemed to glow, or at least the top of his head in a rainbow of different colors, Thorin just about took a step back when the light faded away just as soon as it had appeared. “That ‘single burglar’,” he hissed angrily, “is the only reason you made it to this mountain in the first place. You owe that burglar our _life_!”

Another roar seemed to dismiss the color surrounding the youth’s head and he made a frantic dash into the recesses of the mountain. Thorin blinked for a moment, but took off after him.

“Been a while since we’ve seen Fainas get that angry.” said Dwalin picking up the packs that the King and wizard left behind. “Wonder if that light is another thing he hasn’t told us yet.”

Balin said nothing.

=-=-=-=-

None of them, not even the optimistic fool Bofur ever dared to think that getting into the mountain was going to be a smooth entry, nor getting the stone. The main idea was to sneak in, grab the stone, and sneak out and run for the Iron Hills as fast as they could before the dragon had any suspicion that he had just been robbed. They didn’t take into account that their burglar wouldn’t _quite_ be a burglar, or that they would have another wizard with them on this journey.

Not that having the extra wizard helped much. Well, he did help a bit: he helped keep the Company fed and watered, he kept the orcs back that one time before they reached Rivendell, he kept the wargs away from their trees and that same night he knocked Azog back away from Thorin and Bilbo, then he bought them time from Beorn’s bear form, gave them some relief and kept them all together in the Mirkwood forest and attempted to save them from the spiders and elves. Finally, he saved them once again from the orcs and elves as they traveled down the rapids, got them through Laketown without swearing to give the Laketown people more gold than what it cost to house them and supply them, and then aided them into reaching the mountain a little bit ahead of schedule.

Alright, they had to admit it, the lad was helpful, even the hobbit was helpful…. In fact, they were as irreplaceable as anyone of them. Which made the thought of losing either of them hard and it was something that Dwalin was not willing to allow happen.

It was a nice thought, but he only had Bilbo in his possession, Fainas was currently missing as well as Thorin. Thorin had led the worm down one of the large corridors as the rest of the Company made their way to the forges and Fainas was separated from them as a large amount of rubble came crashing down between the remaining Company members. He had shouted for them to continue on without him, and he would find some way to get back to them.

They were not all that confident, especially since the lad didn’t know his way around Erebor, but they could not linger for long and the Company would have marveled over the structures in the deep mountain kingdom if they hadn’t feared they’d be killed by the dragon that they feared would just come straight out of the wall.

They ran as quickly as they could down a deserted, crumbling corridor, trying to keep their eyes and ears out for any sign of the dragon, Thorin or even Fainas. They could hear the crashing and roaring of the dragon echoing across through the cavernous kingdom, and to Balin’s deep chagrin, he could hear Thorin taunting the dragon.

“Thorin…” groaned Balin.

Suddenly, they heard a crack that sounded across the ceiling like thunder and to their horror a large broken column broke free of the ceiling. It appeared that the remaining strength in the top of the pillar that was the sole reason it hadn’t fallen to the floor decades ago and now it’s strength gone, it began to descend upon the dwarves.

As if that itself wasn’t enough to call forth worry, they saw that there wasn’t enough time to escape being crushed by it’s stone girth.

Dwalin tried to yank the hobbit at the very least out of harm’s way, but he knew that not even the smallest member of the group was going to get out of the way of the pillar. He wouldn’t be able to face Thorin in Mahal’s halls if he let anything happen to the hobbit now. Thorin and he made a bet with Nori that they would see Bilbo sent back to the Shire alive and rewarded. If Dwalin failed now, Thorin would be very unhappy with him, to say the least. Though since Thorin’s comment earlier, he wasn’t sure that Thorin remembered the bet.  

He’d have to kill Nori in the afterlife just to keep from having to look at his smug face for the rest of eternity.

He braced himself for the impact, but found that the sound and the vibrations of the falling pillar ceased. In his mind’s eye, he could see soft white sphere that would change from either a light pink or a light gray. He shook his head trying to dispel the image and saw the pillar still hovering in the air, but between them and the pillar, he could see the telltale shimmer of…

“What the bloody hell are you lot waiting for! Move!” came a grunt to their left.

Dwalin looked and saw Fainas, his arms outstretched and his teeth bared as if he were holding up the entire pillar by himself.

“Come on!” shouted Dwalin as he pulled the others beyond the striking distance of the pillar and when they were safely out of the way, Fainas dropped his arms and hurried after them causing the pillar to fall the rest of the way towards the ground. When he joined up with them he doubled over and gasped.

“Fainas, you’re still exhausted.” said Dori worriedly.

“Yeah, well…can’t change that.” said Fainas. “I can’t exactly take a rest with that dragon slinking around the way he is.”

“ _Slinking around_?” asked Nori.

“I just missed him about ten minutes back.” said Fainas. “That crashing you heard was Thorin trying to attract his attention. Come on, where’s that forge of yours?”

“Down this way, we’ll need to pick up the pace if we want to get there before Thorin does.”

=-=-=-=-

Thorin knew that he was risking a lot, even in his excited state, he knew that even remotely poking fun at a dragon would only lead to ruin and death, but it was the only way to get the necessary fire to heat up the furnaces. He was disappointed that Fainas couldn’t produce fire, but after seeing how exhausted he was, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him that it was for the best.

Fainas looked about ready to collapse, as did the rest of the Company, but he remembered what the others had said, that he was swiftly reaching the end of his strength and endurance. He felt an enormous amount of guilt for bypassing his adopted son’s need for rest, why did he insist on all those uses of magic…why did he not just promise the Master payment? Override the young man’s deal with one of his own?

But enough of that regretful thinking now, he turned to the others “Take cover!”

They all positioned themselves behind the strong pillars and braced for the blast of hellfire that the dragon was going to retaliate with and by the Valar it did. Immediately he began to sweat and it was soon becoming impossible to breathe as all the air was quickly being burned.

He looked around at the rest of them and saw to his relief that everyone had reached the pillars and that none of them had fallen. Then to his horror, he felt the sides of the pillar getting hotter than what he anticipated, looking down he saw some of the ancient stone work failing against the intense fire of the dragon, crumbling the edges and getting closer to his clothes and skin.

Just as he was about to pull himself tighter towards the center of the pillar, he noticed something odd. The flames seemed to be replaced with miniscule, flaming rubies, and they were pulling away from him. He turned his gaze once again and saw that the same fiery rubies were going passed the others and looked up at Fainas’ face.

He was pale, his mouth opened in a panting gasp and a blood vein was pulsating visibly behind his skin, as if a mountain’s weight of pressure was upon him, there was no doubt, Fainas was manipulating the dragon’s fire…no…no more magic, Fainas can’t handle anymore!

-==-=--=

Harry panted heavily, he couldn’t do anymore, there was nothing else he could do. Stopping the pillar, directing even a fraction of that intense dragon heat…he was reaching his limit and there was still that other dragon that he remembered about. Where the bloody hell was that bugger? He scoured as much of the mountain as he could in the short time that they were separated, but he couldn’t see any sign of the damn thing. Was it lying in wait, oversleeping, dead?

Harry felt himself slowly sink as the fires continued to rage on, it had only been a few seconds, but it felt like hours as the fire crashed around him. He was getting tired; his vision was starting to fade. He didn’t feel this way when he had faced Voldemort that first time, he merely just slept and nothing else really happened as far as he knew. But now…now because of these stones, he could actually feel every ounce of strength in his body slip away into nothing, was he going to die here? In the past…did his death _really_ happen and he was just kidding himself with this whole grand plan, or did he make a mistake with Fudge being here?

What was going to happen now?

He felt a tug on his arm and opened his eyes slowly, Dori was standing in front of him with his hand firmly around his wrist and Thorin staring at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t noticed the dragon’s breath had stopped, he still felt hot…yet so cold…

“Come on Fainas, this way!”

He pushed off the hot stone sluggishly and allowed Dori to pull him towards where Balin and Ori were running to. When they reached the small building, Dori put him far back into the corner and pushed him down.

“Stay here and rest a bit. We’ll take matters from here.” said Dori.  

“Do you have enough strength to use that black shadow and get out of here?” asked Ori as he and Balin started grabbing jars.

“No…I just have enough strength to do one more thing, after that…I’m done. If I leave now, wherever I land I’m a sitting duck.” said Harry with a weak chuckle. “No way to defend myself. I just need to rest a bit, I’ll be fine…”

He closed his eyes and leaned the wall, submitting to hopefully a brief moment of oblivion.

However, it was not as brief as he hoped. He woke to a horrifyingly loud roar off into the distance of the mountain and when he looked around, he saw that he was all alone. He rose stiffly and hurried as best he could towards the sound.

When he managed to find where the roaring was coming from, he saw in utter disbelief a large pool of what appeared to be melted gold right in the floor.

He braced himself against a nearby pillar and looked around to take a quick count of the dwarves and hobbit. Good…they were all present, at least the ones that came to the mountain. It was then that the Company took notice of him as well and hurried over to check up on him.

“Lad, you alright? Sorry we had to leave you the way we did.” said Dori looking up at the man, trying to see if there was anything else wrong with him.

“Just about running out of energy. Where’s the dragon?” asked Harry.

“Under…” said Bilbo pointing to the pool of molten gold when suddenly the dragon burst forth from it’s depths, howling with rage as it shook the hot liquid gold from it’s scales.

“Ask a silly question, get a silly answer.” said Harry weakly.

“I AM NOT A FOOL, _BARREL RIDER_!” hissed Smaug venomously. “I’VE SOLVED YOUR _RIDDLE,_ YOU CAME FROM LAKE TOWN, AND BELIEVE ME, _LUCK WEARER_ , THEY WILL NOT FIND THEMSELVES SO _LUCKY_ THIS DAY! THEY WILL PAY _DEARLY_ FOR THIS INTRUSION!”

“No! They’ve done nothing, we…!” shouted Bilbo in horror.

“YOU WILL WATCH AS YOUR FRIENDS AND THEIR PITIFUL TOWN _BURN!_ ” roared Smaug vindictively as he turned his great body and crashed his way through the ruined, continuously roaring with fury.

They all stood in horror at what was about to transpire, each member of the company powerless to stop him and save the innocent, unsuspecting people of Laketown as well as their comrades.

However, there was one person that seemed to recover.

“Fainas, close that entrance, make sure that worm cannot get back in.” said Thorin darkly.

Harry turned around on his heel, adrenaline surging through him gifting him with a seemingly new bout of strength. “Are you mad? He’s going after the town, we have to do something!”

“We knew the risks, and so did they for remaining in the dragon’s hunting grounds. Now we have a chance to prepare for him, we got him out, we need to keep him out.” said Thorin in cold tone of voice.

“The mountain isn’t yours yet, it’s still Smaug’s and no matter what we do he’s…” argued Harry.

_SMACK!_

Harry was sent sprawling to the ground after having been struck across the face harshly. Even in his dazed state he was amazed that Thorin could reach him and wondered how that was possible.

Regardless how he managed to do it, it was a deed he never expected Thorin to do. Kili and Fili often spoke in great teasing detail that the next time he would do something against Thorin’s wishes that he would have him polish every single blade the family personally owned the fastest time it took them was four days straight! He remembered asking them if Thorin ever hit them, as he had told the entire Company that was what his uncle had done and they vehemently denied it.

_“Uncle has never struck us, even at our worst, paddled with a spoon or hand of course, but never…never like that.” said Kili._

But here…Thorin did to him what he never did to Kili or Fili, Thorin was his “adopted father” surely that meant that whatever was good enough for Kili and Fili was surely good enough for him.

Apparently not. Gold Sickness or not, this was not right…he didn’t remember the diary mentioning any of this.

“You will _obey_ me, I am your King, the _Master_ of this mountain!” shouted Thorin.

Harry’s shocked expression slowly became a snarl of anger as his teeth became bared, his brow furrowed, he could feel his blood just about boil and a pounding came in his ears. He brushed off Balin and Dori and went to kneel, he took out the stone knife he had managed to keep and grasped his adoption braid and bead in his hand. With a quick swipe and to the horror and shock of the rest of the Company, even surprising Thorin, he cut off the adoption braid with the bead still attached and threw it down at Thorin’s feet.

“The only _Master_ I have is either Gandalf or myself. If you did not want to have me as a _son_ any longer you should have just said so.” he said softly. He then stood up swiftly before any of them could call out and began to run towards the exit of the mountain.

“If you won’t save them, I WILL!” shouted Harry as he began to shed his tunic. In a flash of light, his body was replaced with that of a large, yet still smaller than Smaug, mostly white scaled dragon. It had a pair of powerfully built wings and just on the top of its head was a mane of what looked like thick black hair, and surrounding that mane was a scattering of a few, small, multicolored scales. With a mighty roar, it took off into the night, hoping beyond all hope that it would catch up to the dragon before it.

The Company watched in horror as he disappeared from view, Balin went to pick up the braid, but was beaten to it by Thorin, who stooped quickly and snatched it up. He turned away from the others and tossed something into the fire without looking back.

All around him, the dwarves gasped and only Bilbo looked sadly between Thorin and the entrance, regret and sorrow eating at his heart yet still sending a prayer that both Laketown and Fainas would survive this night.

They did not see that the braid was still tucked safely in Thorin’s hand and his grip upon the bead was so tight that it threatened to crush it into dust as a small trail of tears ran down the dwarf king’s face. 


	47. Dragon's Descent

Smaug flapped his mighty wings, seething with internal rage and plotting out how he was going to destroy the town that dared to rise against him and send filthy dwarves to _his_ mountain. He was going to burn their pitiful lake based town down to a smoldering wreck, he would relish the screams of lament and horror as he watched their people drown and burn in his wake. If there were any of those that _dared_ to survive the wrath he would bring down upon them, he would snap them up in his jaws and feast on their flesh.

It had been quite some time since he dined on man flesh, as they offered him several boat loads of fish to keep him from descending upon their town. This agreement had kept him from their part of the lake for many a decade, but there would be no appeasing him with the usual offerings of fish this time. They would all die, every man, woman and child…they would all pay.

Over the sound of his own wings, he could just barely hear the flapping of some other large beast coming up from behind, but that couldn’t be, he was the only…Suddenly he could feel razor sharp claws tearing at his back and a mouthful of fangs ripping at the scales on his neck.

He roared angrily and flipped around, trying to see what was attacking him; what could possibly dare to challenge him? He was shocked when he saw the head of another dragon trying to tear at his neck with it’s teeth. It was a male youngster at best, barely over half his size, but he was vainly trying to knock him out of the sky and he had to admit, he possessed sharp fangs and claws.

“ _Foolish newt_!” shouted Smaug as he managed to dislodge the young dragon and flip it in front of himself, clawing furiously at it in retaliation, tearing off many of the youngster’s scales in his attempt to get to the tender flesh beneath. “ _I don’t know where you came from, but you will regret attacking me_!”

He reared his head back and then in a lightning fast move, he surrounded the young dragon’s neck with his own fangs, he could feel his fangs pierce past a few of the scales, taste the blood and meat beneath the scales and tightened his jaw muscles to latch on more. The younger dragon screamed in pain and brought it’s claws up to Smaug’s face, tearing at the scales and drawing blood, vainly trying to get the larger dragon off him.

Smaug tightened his hold on the young dragon, prepared to strangle the assailant, but when the younger dragon’s claw reached up and snagged one of it’s claws in his eye he just about stopped. He tried to pull back, to remove the claw, however, the younger dragon yanked at the same time. A white hot blast of pain came bursting forth from eye and suddenly his vision was cut in half instantly.

Half blinded, Smaug released his bite on the dragon’s neck and reared back with a roar, he stopped flapping long enough to have them crash to the ground. They pulled away from each other and panted, with his remaining good eye, he saw that the other dragon’s neck was stained red with blood.

They both roared and rushed forward to clash together again, tearing at each other’s body with their claws and fangs. Smaug had complete confidence that he would win this battle, even without his eye and would decimate this little upstart, but he didn’t see the youngster’s tail come whipping about, and catch him across the face, sending him sprawling down.

He was reluctant to admit it, but this little newt had quite the fighting spirit, but the praise ended there. If this youngster had come to fight him straight on, there would have been no chance of him getting even the bite wounds he received on his neck and Smaug would be feasting on his innards within the span of five minutes. The youngster wasn’t old enough to have developed the heavy plating scales on his body, nor the final set incredibly strong and venomous teeth. The youngster before him was perhaps still only on his third set, proof of that was that the upstart was now missing a few of his teeth. 

He wasn’t without a few missing bits either, now he was lacking an eye and the wounds on his neck.

The youngster took to the sky, but before it could utilize it’s advantage, Smaug took after it and gave chase. The desire to rip this little upstart to bloody pieces was overtaking his desire to burn the town to ashes…for the moment.

\--=-=-=-==-=-

The people were immersed in chaos, they gathered up their children and whatever possessions they could lay their hands on. The roar of not one but two dragons came rolling down from the mountain, sending a blast of panic through the townspeople. The dwarves that had remained behind, now the youngest Durin Prince was hale and hearty due to some elven intervention, were helping Bard and his family escape Laketown.

Bard sent his children onto the boat and ordered the dwarves to take them to safety, to guard them. Fili stood up and grasped the bowman’s hand.

“Come with us, your children need you.”

“You brought this ruin upon us. I knew you were no meager merchants.” growled Bard. “And yet, I brought you to our town, and then sent your people on to doom us all. If you want to make things right, protect my children, keep them safe.”

Fili faltered for a moment, but Kili reached around and latched onto Bard’s wrist as well. “We lost our father when we were young. Please…don’t do this…for their sake.”

This time, Bard’s face fell, but he steeled himself. “I _will_ come back,’ he looked at his children. “I prom….”

“Our father promised to return too…” said Fili quietly, his eyes never straying from Bard’s. “If you must make a promise, work harder than our father did.”

The two Princes let Bard’s hand go and helped Tauriel and the remaining members of their company get his children to safety.

As they broke through the line of houses, they saw to their horror the great worm Smaug rising up over the nearest hill, roaring in fury and heading straight for the town. He saw the boats and adjusted his path so he would soon be right on top of them.

“Brace yerselves lads and lasses!” shouted Oin. “Here he comes!”

Smaug was opening his mouth, they could see the red hue of the dragon’s legendary hellfire begin to creep up it’s throat, ready to set them all ablaze.

The fire was about ready to burst forth when a smaller dragon came streaking out of the sky and crashed heavily into Smaug the Tyrannical. Before the eyes of the townspeople, the dragons began to twist around each other, roaring in anger, clawing at each other’s body, with short bursts of fire trying to burn the flesh beneath the scales to the opposite dragon. Whatever flames rushed past their scaly bodies would latch it’s self onto the roof and other wooden structures of the town and quickly parts of the town were engulfed in an ever growing inferno.  

“Quick, now we have our chance!” said Bofur paddling as fast as he could. “Once we get to the shore…”

“We’ll just as be as defenseless.” hissed Bain.

“Better to be on the shore than have the chance to fall in these frigid waters.” said Oin. “One wrong tip and we’ll all drown. Come on lads, put yer backs into it.”

“Make way! Make way! The Master is coming through!” came the nasally tone of Alfrid in a boat further behind them. They turned and saw a large boat pushing past the others around it, it’s progress through the water slowed by the abundance of gold, and the weight of the guards, the Master and Alfrid trying to vie for the relative safety of the shore.

“You have to be joking.” said Kili as he watched the Master’s boat bumping and pushing it’s way through the throng of others. “His people are in danger and all he can think about is his money.”

“You’d think he’d want to cast off some, just so he can escape with what he can.” said Taureil, “But such is the way of men…some men.” amended the she elf after the glare the children gave her.

Suddenly a large crashing sound came from the armory and in the moon and firelight, the outline of the dwarvish windlance came into view, with Bard turning it in place, to face the dragons.

“The thing’s useless without a black arrow!” said Oin.

“He has one.” said Tauriel, her voice quiet, her keen eyesight seeing clear over to where Bard worked furiously. “But there are two dragons, he will have to either wait for the right moment, or choose a dragon to slay.”

“Hope he choses Smaug, that smaller dragon might just be destroyed some other way, it appears weak enough.” said Oin.

“Have to admit, it’s a scrappy little fellow.” said Bofur as he continued to paddle hurriedly.

“That ‘scrappy little fellow’ could kill us!” shouted Fili.

The battling dragons were seemingly unaware of what was transpiring below them, clawing at each other and shooting out searing flames at their opponent. More flames tore through the open air and added themselves to the inferno below.

-=-=-=-

Bard watched and waited for the perfect moment to fire the black arrow, the only one he and the entire town had. He waited as Smaug twisted and turned in the sky, trying to shake off and continue its attack on the smaller dragon.

He didn’t know where this new dragon came from, but if he had his way, they were both going to die this evening. Regardless, he felt a miniscule wave of gratitude towards the smaller dragon and its timely arrival. If it hadn’t of shown up to attack Smaug, he had no doubt more of the town would be burning and destroyed and he wasn’t confident there wouldn’t smoldering corpses strewn about the walkways.

There was only a few ways this evening could end:

Smaug was going to kill the other dragon, Bard was going to miss with the arrow and then lay waste to the town; that seemed to be most likely of outcomes.

Smaug was going to kill the other and Bard’s shot would succeed, not likely but he would consider himself quite blessed by the Valar if he managed it.

They both could kill each other before Bard could find the perfect shot, another large possibility.

The smaller dragon could kill Smaug and then Bard would shot him, not terribly likely given their size difference.

Bard was going to kill the both of them, the most unlikely of them all, but he felt lucky tonight, he would wait for the moment, or take the first chance he got to kill Smaug.

He watched and placed his hand carefully on the trigger mechanism, he had never fired this weapon before but the tales his grandfather would tell him, that his father told him before, he could work this machine in his sleep. All he had to do was aim it precisely and this could finally be all over.

He saw Smaug pull away from the dragon, the bare patch that was spoke of in the stories was visible. He could take the shot, now was the moment. He took a deep breath, adjust the aim one last time and fired the black arrow.

This moment, this one single, solitary moment would either spell their doom, or their salvation.

He watched as the arrow fly through the air, heading straight for Smaug’s exposed flesh, feeling assured that the arrow would make its mark.

Then, to his horror, he saw the smaller dragon bring it’s wing up right in the line of fire, if the arrow struck the smaller dragon in the more boney parts, it would never reach Smaug, they would all be lost.

But the arrow never made it to the boned parts of the wing, it went straight through it’s wing membrane, latched on and continued it’s path to the exposed chest of Smaug. It punctured the larger dragon’s chest and buried itself deep in his body, attaching the smaller dragon to it.

Smaug roared in fury and smaller dragon shrieked…but it was too late for either of them, they began to fall towards the lake, unfortunately, it was just in front of where the boats were trying to flee. He could see a boat that was further out than the others suddenly get pulled under with the bodies of the dragons and then bits of it thrown back up into the air with the great splash.

He rushed forwards, trying to see if he could spot his family, and with a great sigh of relief, he could spot the red headed elf from here, they were bobbing along in their boat, just about capsizing, but they were quickly stabilizing, they were fine….

But the boat that was in the forefront, he couldn’t see who it was, nor could he see any sign of anyone coming up out of the water, dragon or otherwise.

In the dragons’ case, he was thankful, and he hoped that they both rotted in that lake for all time.


	48. The Realization

Days had past and the people had gone beyond the shore, they had left the ruined town to smolder and made their way up to the ruins of Dale, exchanging one desolation for the other.

They lay their hopes in the fact that if the dwarves were up there, (if they had survived of course) then they could be compensated for their loss, if they were destroyed by Smaug before he left for Laketown, well…maybe they’d help themselves to the gold a little bit, with a heartfelt promise to explain why they looted the mountain before the rest of the dwarves of Erebor returned to their rightful home. But not offering to repay them, they _were_ homeless now thanks to the ones that were just passing though.

Till they could secure themselves someplace safe, warm and then procured themselves some food to last the winter months, they could no longer find any time nor energy to care about the ruins of their town. They now set their sights on trying to rebuild the old city of Dale. Hopefully, once the dwarves came back, they would be just as good a neighbors as they were in the days of old, and hopefully they understood their trespassing into the mountain for a few gold coins.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bard approached where a large rock wall separated the Lonely Mountain’s interior and the rest of the mountain’s base with the remaining dwarves in tow. He did not expect to be leading them here so early in the morning, but after they had admitted to him that they were in fact there to reclaim the mountain, he swore that their King would be repaying the people of Lake town for angering the dragon and causing another one to appear thanks to the lure of the treasure.

“Uncle!” shouted Fili as they neared the rocky structure. “Uncle, are you there!”

“We’re here laddie, Kili’s all healed and we’ve brought Bard…he wants to have a word wi’ yeh.” said Oin adjusting the pack on his back.

A small hole in the wall appeared thanks to a pulled stone and Thorin’s face appeared behind it. A frown on his face, but it faltered when he saw the dwarves standing beside Bard and melded into a look of relief, or as much relief as Thorin had ever looked before.

“Lower the ropes!” shouted Thorin. “Stay where you are, bowman, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Bard watched in silence as the dwarves hoisted themselves over the barricade with rousing yells as they were reunited with their comrades, he then turned his attention back to Thorin.

“I’ve returned your kinsmen, I fear you cannot do the same for mine.” said Bard.

“Lake Town’s gone, Uncle, Smaug didn’t quite destroy all of it, but he and that smaller dragon did do quite a bit of damage and hurt quite a few people.” said Kili, even from where he stood, he could see Kili coming to stand next to his uncle, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Smaller dragon?” asked Balin earnestly. “Did you say smaller dragon?”

“Aye, it fought with Smaug, gutsy little thing.” said Bofur with a slight smile. “But thankfully the Maker was on Bard here’s side and he slew the both of them with a single black arrow.”

He watched as the other dwarves and the newly appeared hobbit pale in horror. The younger dwarves, Bofur and Oin noticed this and looked confused.

“What, what is it?”

“S-Slew…you slew him?” said Thorin, his voice quiet as he turned slowly to look at Bard’s face, anger spreading across his features.

The rest of the dwarves looked uncomfortable, furthering the newly arrived dwarves into confusion.

“What is wrong, we thought you fellows would be….” said Fili.

“Lad, _lads_ …” said Balin quietly.

“But this is good news! Great news! Bard killed…” said Kili excitedly.

“He killed Fainas!” shouted Thorion, rounding on the younger Durins as he slammed his fist down on a nearby rock. His eyes burning with fury and his teethed bared. “That is what is wrong!”

Fili, Kili, Bofur, Oin and Bard on the other side of the wall looked shocked.

“No, he couldn’t of, we were in Lake Town and we saw him... he left with you. Bard hadn’t…” said Fili.

Bilbo took a tentative step forward, his eyes trying hard to keep any and all tears at bay. “The smaller dragon…that was Fainas…he went to…to stop Smaug.”

Oin sunk down on a rock, covering his eyes with both hands. Bofur slowly took his hat off his head and stared at Bilbo.

“No, you can’t be right, you can’t be…” said Bofur weakly. “He’s still here…he’s probably just lost somewhere in the mountain, we’ll find him…right?”

Kili looked out beyond the rock structure and saw Bard’s horrified expression.

“What…what have I done?” he said softly.

Bilbo heard this and went to the hole in the wall. “Don’t blame yourself, Bard. None of you knew…”

“Uncle?” came Fili’s saddened voice.

Bilbo turned and saw Thorin heading slowly back into the mountain, Dwalin following close behind him.

-==--=-=

Dwalin followed his king up into the mountain and through the destroyed door leading to the Hall of the Kings. Thorin hadn’t spoken once on their way, but Dwalin figured that if he wanted words, he would speak them himself, or ask for them. The last time that Fainas had been mentioned Thorin did the same thing that he was doing now, walking away from the talks and going as deep as he could into the mountain, nearest the gold chamber.

They continued on till they were standing in the Hall of the Kings, and it wasn’t till the Exiled King stopped dead in his tracks did Dwalin realize the significance of where they were. This was the last place they had all seen him, his pack and clothes folded right where he had left them, with one of their blankets and Dori’s pack set up in case Fainas had come back to them and needed some looking after. None of them wanted to believe that the boy would just leave them all in such a fashion, perhaps come back…try and make things work with Thorin, or at the very least…return, turn into a dragon again and chase Thorin around the halls of Erebor in retaliation for what Thorin had done.

Fainas: Exhausted, weak, and had just been struck down by Thorin, something that they all shared shame in witnessing.

Dwalin knew that Thorin regretted it the moment he had done it, but with all the gold calling to him, and even the rest of the Company, it was hard to put complete blame on him, but he still bore most of the burden, and well he should to be honest.

“Dis would have _adored_ him.”

Dwalin continued to look at him.

Thorin’s hands clenched and his head was bowed. “She would have encouraged him to no ends in him harassing and sassing me…knowing full well…knowing that I could never…could _never_ …”

Dwalin could see the slight tremor that was wracking through Thorin’s body, he took a few steps forward and placed a calloused hand on the King’s back.

“But I _did_ , I promised, I _swore_ that I would never harm him…and here I was…breaking every vow I took when I adopted him. I am no better than that pathetic excuse for a man he had for an uncle!” Thorin spat. “And now, because of my actions…he’s _dead_. Dead and I can _never_ …”

Dwalin continued to say nothing, he couldn’t lie and say that it was not Thorin’s fault that the lad went out to face the dragon…the lad was just too brave for his own good.

“I’m not even a wizard, and yet…the potential…the destiny he…he might have had…” said Thorin quietly. “We choose the wrong path for him, this is what Elrond predicted… _this_ is what he saw!”

Thorin rubbed a hand down his face and looked up into ceiling, his face a picture of abject heartbreak. “I now see…just how strong my people are…we lose our children…our babies all too often…I’ve only known him for a few meager months and I can just barely _endure_ it….”

Dwalin continued to pat the king on the back sympathetically, his own hand trembling slightly.

=-=-=-

The rest of the dwarves were in shock; Ori was openly sobbing as Dori held him, Kili and Fili were leaning on each other with Bofur trying to console Bifur and Bombur. The older dwarves were trying to keep it all together, sending silent prayers to Mahal that if he did pass, that it was quick and painless. Though the ones that were there the moment that Smaug and now apparently Fainas were shot out of the sky, knew that it was not the case. They heard the paired screams coming from both of the dragons.

“How…how did Fainas turn into a dragon? Did we know he was able to do that?” said Kili thickly.

“I don’t believe so.” said Balin quietly. “Though…we’ve never asked.”

“Is there a way to get his…his body?” asked Gloin softly.

Oin shook his head sadly. “I don’t believe so, the lake is too deep, and if he’s still in the body of that dragon…it’s common practice to try and shoot dragons over bodies of water to drown them…we’ve lost him. He’ll lay forever in that lake.”

 

**=-=-=-=-=-**

It was a frightfully cold night when the silence of the nearly destroyed Lake Town was shattered by a gasping and sputtering sound coming from the docks. A dark, shivering shape rose from the watery depths and began to pull itself onto the nearly rotten wooden landings. It coughed loudly and got to with a great struggle got to it’s feet and began to hurry as fast as it could towards one of the still intact houses, it’s arms and a pair of leathery black wings wrapped around itself. The water that was covering it was evaporating away into thin ribbons of steam over a thin layer of scales that crept across it’s body.

It pushed his way into the house and with a nasty retching sound it coughed up a small what seemed to be a blob of fire and made it land it the fireplace where it started a tiny fire that slowly illuminated and began to banish the cold air from the room.

The still feeble light meekly showed a naked, shivering young man as he stumbled around the house for some blankets and a pillow and some dry clothes. Once he had found what he was seeking he got as close as he dared to the fire, threw a blanket down, then the pillow and proceeded to attempt to dress himself in the larger garments.

Once he was dry and dressed he threw all the covers the house had around him and fell beside the fireplace, trying hard to warm himself up. With his remaining strength he waved his hand, a thin, porous bubble surrounded him and then fell into a deep sleep.


	49. Scaly Revelations

He didn’t really stir for nearly two days and when he finally did he felt a bit better despite a crippling headache and his arm was still throbbing with pain from where the spear thing that came out of bloody nowhere struck him.  Where the flying f#ck did that damn thing come from anyway? Didn’t they freaking notice that he was trying to save them, and what were they doing trying to shoot a freaking dragon with that black spear anyway?

Though he could remember the story that Bain had told a few of the dwarves about the legendary Black Arrow that went with the Dwarvish Windlance in the armory, though that didn’t answer the first two questions.

He snuggled further down in his incredibly warm makeshift nest in the late afternoon, barely aware of a constant thudding sound that seemed to surround him on all sides and trying to shield his face under the warmth of the blankets.

But the dull thudding wouldn’t cease and he brought his face up out of the covers to look and see what was making the noise.

It turned out to be an entire orc pack, trying hard to break through the bubble he had unconsciously thrown up as he rested in the deserted house.  With a dismissive wave of his hands, the weapons were yanked from their owner’s grip and turned upon them with reckless abandon and didn’t rise until the last orc fell with a sickly sounding thump.

“It is _way_ too early for this nonsense.” muttered Harry as he massaged his sore arm. He stood up shakily and went over to the window, peering out to get a better view of the damage that was done.

There were several houses that were burnt down, most were at least waterlogged but the rest of the town escaped with minor damage at least. Bard’s house was mercifully spared the destruction, being the furthest away from where he and Smaug had fought and fallen.

“It looks cold out there, I’ll have to find a coat of some sort and perhaps keep this blanket…wait…” he said to himself. He looked down and then back over to where the cold, empty fireplace was, the blankets were still left behind in the nest, (though he would be prepared to swear there were many more blankets then just the few worn out bits that covered him), and he was standing before the window without a stitch of clothing on his body. “How am I…still so _warm_ …and…didn’t I have clothes when I fell asleep?”

He looked a bit closer at his skin and received his answer; instead the miniscule lines and fine hair on his arms as he usually did, there were now tiny, flexible scales covering his skin in various places around his body, with an exceptionally large patch directly over his heart. He brought a patch of scales up to his cheek and felt it, they were quite warm to the touch, hot even.

“Are these… _dragon scales_? Why do I still…?” said Harry confusedly, he leaned a little closer to the window, to glance at his own reflection. What he saw he stared at it in shock and horror.

His face was normal, but his _eyes._

They were green slits, not unlike that of a serpent…or a _dragon._

With a hand he felt behind himself and just about passed out again, wings, he still had wings, abeit a much smaller version, but they were still there!

“ _No_ , no, no! This can’t be happening! How is this happening, how can I fix this?” said Harry panicking. He lowered his hands to go to his bottom and sighed with shaking relief. “No tail…thank Merlin”

How the hell did this happen? Meandenbor didn’t mention this sort of thing when he asked about the limitations of the stones. Did he even warn him about this?  It then hit him, the old king did mention something about this might happening…

_“What about the Shire? From what the hobbits say, it would be the perfect place to vacation.” asked Harry._

 

_“Meandenbor chuckled. “Those little fellows aren't all that...happy to see us big folk, very skittish on a good day. So to keep them at ease, I never went to the Shire in my natural self. If I went at all, it was as a wren or even a small field mouse. I couldn't stay there long, not without staying a wren or a mouse for longer than what I was aiming for.”_

 

“Oh my god…he DID say something about this, but I wasn’t expecting this!” said Harry frantically. “I just thought he would like the place too much! How the hell did I not keep antlers or something when I turned into a stag for all those days? How many days was I out? How many days was I in the water? What the f#cking hell am I going to do? I can’t let the dwarves see me…or Bard! They’re going to shoot me or kill me on sight!”

 

Harry pushed himself away from the window, and held himself tightly, trying to calm himself down… “Deep breaths, in and out….they won’t kill me…right? I can’t…breathe fire can I?”

 

He took a deep breath, and with the image of the ruby in his mind, he opened his mouth, but instead of a stream of fire, he began to retch and instead of the normal vomit, he came out as a blob of what looked like liquid fire. Harry grabbed his throat and grimaced in pain.

 

“Not as hot as I thought, but still hurt.” rasped Harry.  He looked up at the mountain and groaned. “I have to finish this quest…but what will happen if they see me?”

 

 He remembered how the dwarves ran and fought against the dragon Smaug and he was not looking forward to how they were going to react to his new physical appearance…till his thoughts drew towards Thorin.

 

“Maybe I can light his ass on fire before taking him back to Castle Valor.” muttered Harry darkly. “It’d be worth it.”

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

After he had gathered all that he might need for the trek up the mountain, he wrapped himself in one of the largest cloaks that he could find, pulled the hood far down on his face and exited the bargeman’s house. He was safe with the trousers that he was borrowing, but after what happened to the tunics he was wearing for an unknown amount of days, he wasn’t sure if he could keep from scorching the shirt from the heat from his newly acquired scales.

He strode swiftly through the deserted town and looked around, wincing here and there at the damage that he helped cause. There were houses that were charred and completely destroyed, others were smashed by the swinging of his and Smaug’s tails, capsized or waterfilled boats were bumping against the docks and the walkways.

He came to the end of a pathway, where a large fallen pole had crashed through the wooden planks and had cut off the walkway. If he wanted to get across, he would have to either go on another pathway and hope it wasn’t destroyed, or use magic to get across.

Or the wings…but he wasn’t willing to just whip them out…he wasn’t sure how well he could control them, and he didn’t want to land right in the water. He’d wait till he reached dry land thank you very much. He turned to go and find another pathway when he stopped in his tracks.

A body was slowly drifting face down in the water, the skin he could see was a mottled gray and the clothing on it’s person was dark, soaked, and terrifyingly familiar. With the Sapphire stone, he turned the body over in the water and recoiled.

It was Fudge, deceased and horribly disfigured. Harry couldn’t tell how long he was in the water, but it was more than enough. He and Fudge had had their disagreements, especially during the year prior before all this insanity had started, and after with their meetings and his expectations…he didn’t want to see him killed…not in this world.

“I warned you…I _warned you_.” moaned Harry sadly and with a solemn wave of his hand, the ex-Minister was gently sent floating under the town and making it’s way slowly to the shore. Before he could get too far, Harry waved his hand and a small pouch came flying back to Harry’s hand. Harry caught it deftly in his hand and moved to walk down a different walkway.

“You won’t be needing my money anymore.”

=-=-=-=-=-

After he had buried Fudge on the shores of Erebor, he slowly uncovered his wings and practiced flying up the paths he had taken with the dwarves with what must have been a week or so ago. It took him several hours to get the hang of it, especially without the aid of a tail like he had in his previous winged forms. He had managed to avoid getting an apparent permanent tail, he wasn’t about to tempt fate again.

With the hard-earned control, bumps, scrapes and bruises he had earned, he flew up towards the mountain. As he came over the final bluff that would allow him to have an uninhibited view of the valley below, he could easily see the large gathering that was standing at the foot of the mountain.

There were elves far away from the mountain compared to how close the men of Laketown were. Several dozen men were pulling wagons of large stones out of the mountain and stacking them around the pathway towards the larger doors of Erebor.

“The hell? Did they overrun the dwarves? Oh…f#ck that…” said Harry, he spread his wings out and made to take a few steps to taking off into the sky when he stopped. “No…no…they might shoot me down, especially after what happened the last time they saw a dragon. Looks like I’m walking…joy.”

He folded up his wings carefully and brought his cloak tighter around his body, then he made his way down to where everyone was gathered. He slipped into the crowd of men and slipped even further to the front. Some of the men tried to look at the figure as he walked past him, but he kept his hood down low and walked as swiftly as he dared.

Looking ahead, he could see some of the company as they assisted the men pulling the wagons. To his relief they were not being ordered, they were merely assisting, and with that revelation, he slowed his pace, watched and listened.

“I’m amazed their helping us, I mean…there’s a lot of gold in that mountain.” said a man quietly to Harry’s right.

“I’m more amazed that they’re helping us for another reason, haven’t you heard it?” said the man standing next to him.

“Heard what?”

“That second, smaller dragon, the one fighting Smaug, was in fact that boy they were traveling with. Young Fainas. The one that was doing all those feats of magic.”

Harry stopped for a moment and listened.

“By the Valar,” said the first man in a hushed tone. “Did he…I don’t remember seeing the smaller dragon getting out of the lake.”

“He never did, since Bard learned that’s what happened, he sent someone to watch the shores, but they didn’t see anything for so long…they gave up…”

Well, that wasn’t something Harry wasn’t entirely not expecting. He remembered that it took him a long, long time to get to the surface of the lake. He had taken a deep breath before he had landed in the water when they were shot down and he had worked feverishly to remove his wing from the shaft of the arrow embedded in Smaug’s chest.

It felt like it had taken forever to try and pry his arm/wing loose from Smaug and instead he had to slowly transform little by little in order to mold his body away from the arrow. When he finally succeeded, he swam as fast as he could in the frigid water so that he could get a breath of air that he so desperately needed.

Thinking back now, it really must have taken him ages to get to the surface, if he was stuck in the form he was now.

He walked to the front of the crowd, watching man, dwarf and the hobbit working to try and clear out enough room for all the people to come in and winter in Erebor. He didn’t quite know what purpose the elves served standing so far back away from the mountain, but a fair few of them were also lending physical aide. Though the dwarves had a tendency to stiffen and watch their immortal companions closely.

Bofur and Bifur were directing the carts of stone and rock, Kili, Ori, Dori and Fili were assisting the elderly and children into the mountain first. Oin and Gloin were treating the few that were injured, Bombur was helping the men and women who were in charge of the food, ration the available foodstuffs so that they could last until Dain from the Iron Hills arrived in a few days. Balin and Dwalin were standing with Thorin as he was talking to both Bard and King Thranduil of all people.

He kept his hood down as he walked past the members of the Company and took shelter in the mountain.

-==-=-

A day later, he was huddled in one of the darker corners of the large common room where most of the men, women and children were housed, but he was still close enough to the door to hear all the whispers, rumors and tidbits of gossip. The dwarves from the Iron Hills were stationed outside of the mountain, unloading their supplies and preparing the men to the defend the mountain and Dale, as there was another army on the way, the orc army of Azog the Defiler.

He kept to himself, and refused to interact with anyone, mostly out of trying to avoid a panic…or lynching over his draconic looks. After how many decades of fear they had lived in the shadow of the dragon, he didn’t want to incite any sort of panic, altercation or whatever they would do if they saw him.

“Excuse us, sir…lad…person?” came a familiar voice from above him. He looked up slightly and saw the two Durin Princes and Bilbo standing over him, a bowl of stew in Bilbo’s hands.

“I’m fine.” he replied with a gruff voice, hoping to disguise his voice and he pulled his hood down further.

“Not likely, we’ve not seen you come over for food during mealtimes. Are you hurt? We can take you to…” said Fili extending his hand to take Harry’s own and lead him over to the Healer. Harry retracted his hand further into his cloak.

While he was distracted, he didn’t see another member of the Company come out of a nearby shadow and latched onto his shoulder.

“Nori! What are you doing?” said Bilbo looking exasperated. “The poor man’s been through enough.”

“King’s orders, Bilbo. Just want to make sure we didn’t let an orc in here, you know.”

Harry made to struggle, but a firm hand was placed on his other shoulder and Thorin came to stand before him and he noticed the rest of the Company coming over, it seemed most if not all of the rest of them were in on this plan.

“It’ll only end badly for you, my lad.” said Bofur.  “You don’t’ want Dwalin to latch onto you with ‘Grasper’ and ‘Keeper’.”

Then a hand tightened on the hood of his cloak and pulled back. He ducked his head and kept his eyes shut tightly.

The dwarves were silent and the hands that had gripped him were loosened a little.

“Fainas?”

“It can’t be…”

“But we saw you…”

“I….I can explain…” said Harry quickly, his eyes still shut, but then suddenly he was embraced on all sides, his hair ruffled and grateful prayers were whispered in his ears.

“Where have you been all this time, lad?” said Gloin

“Come on lad, open yer eyes.” said Bofur, his voice breaking somewhat.

Harry shook his head violently. “No, I can’t.”

“Why not?” asked Ori’s voice. “Did you hurt your eyes? Oin could take a look, or we might be able to ask the elves…Tauriel might still be here.”

A strong, firm hand grasped his own and a painfully familiar voice came to his ears, it was low, warm and full of concern, a stark contrast to what it was the last time he heard it. “Are you alright?”

Harry tried to pry his hands away, but he couldn’t quite escape Thorin’s grip.

“Fainas, please, look at me…I’m so sorry. I promised I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t be like that uncle of yours…and yet I broke that vow. I’m so sorry.” said Thorin softly, his hands grasping both of Harry’s own. “Please, open your eyes.”

“I…I can’t.” repeated Harry.

“Did you hurt yourself? Did Smaug hurt you?” pressed Thorin as Oin came over to try and examine Harry closer, but Harry flinched away when he tried to remove the cloak.

“No…just…no…something…something happened, but you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try us.” came Dwalin’s low voice.

“No…just…I’m not hurt, I can see just fine, but…just stop…trust me, it’s better if you don’t know.” pleaded Harry. “Just….I’m alright.”

“You’ll tell us what happened, surely?” said Kili eagerly. “You don’t have to take off your cloak or anything, but you’ll tell us what happened? It must be one mighty story!”

So for the rest of the day, Harry shared with them the tale of mostly what transpired after they had last seen each other. Bombur gave him a bowl of stew and after he had eaten and regaled them with his short, and vague tale, he shuffled his back against the wall and laid down.

Unwilling to press their luck any further, they covered Fainas with a blanket and took positions around him, not willing to let him out of their sights again..


	50. The Approaching Darkness

The next day, Bilbo wrangled Fainas into helping him make a comprehensive list of all the supplies they had, not the food, as Bombur and Bilbo had done it the day before but one for blankets, tools, and available firewood. There was no real wood to be had in the mountain, except for some extremely old pieces that were spared Smaug’s flames down by the forges and some even older antique wooden furniture.

Bilbo had to get special permission from Thorin in order to even consider the furniture for kindling, and even then, it took some coaxing from Balin that perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to part with a few of the less valuable pieces that were down in the guilds. Thorin was adamant about sparing the furniture in the royal wings, as they were nearing five hundred years old at least and were sentimental to him, but he did agree that if it came to pass…they would take them out and throw them into the fire.

Dori was going to go with them to make sure that they didn’t get lost down in the depths of the mountain, as the hobbit kept finding himself lost in various places in the mountain, and to help Bilbo assess the quality of the different objects they may find. Both Bilbo and Dori were conspiring this task as a plan to just keep an eye on Fainas, and make sure he didn’t just up and disappear.

As they walked through the different rooms they took notice that Fainas would keep his hood up and would not remove it, even if it were just the three of them.

It would appear that Fainas was right, that his eyesight wasn’t hindered by anything, but he still didn’t feel comfortable revealing his eyes around them. They didn’t know what was going on with the lad, and they all wanted to know, but Balin expressed a concern to not push the lad.

“We need to be cautious around him,” said Balin late the prior evening as the rest of them were stationed around Fainas’ sleeping form. “If we mishandle or make a false move, I fear he may take off again. One step at a time.”

So it was decided to give Fainas as much room as he wanted, yet still not be willing to let him be alone for too long.

They scoured through each room, and with the aid of a few of the men, they were sending small carts full of supplies back to the main room for the company and the refugees to use. Dori took a few of the men and went down into the fabric guilds to see if they could salvage some cloth to make into some warm blankets while Bilbo and Fainas stayed behind to sift through what else was left in the large room they currently were in.

Bilbo was hunched over beside Fainas, sifting through the different items in the dark guild room. He moved one roll of fabric off to the side so he could see what else was there when it’s removal caused the whole pyramid of rolls rolling down onto him. Bilbo, not wanting to get buried under the large and heavy bolts, stumbled back and accidentally grasped onto Fainas’s cloak to steady himself.

Unfortunately, Fainas’ cloak was not properly fastened and it slid off his shoulders and exposed his head, his naked torso and…a pair of great folded black wings!

Bilbo fell with a thump on the floor and stared up in shock at the wings that flexed and moved in front of him. In a flash Fainas turned around to look at Bilbo and the first thing Bilbo noticed was a pair of shocked green eyes, eyes in the shape that reminded him horribly of the dragon Smaug.

On reflex, Bilbo moved away out of fear, but regretted it not a moment later when Fainas went to pull the cloak back up to cover himself. Bilbo scurried back and grasped the cloak tightly in his hand. “Fainas, what happened to you? Did Smaug do this? Is _this_ what you wanted to hide?”

The part of Fainas that he could see turned a faint pink and pulled the cloak out of Bilbo’s grasp and pulled it tighter around himself. “No…I mean…yes…er…what were your questions again?”

Bilbo blinked. “Did…Did Smaug _curse_ you?”

Fainas was silent for a moment. “No…he didn’t curse me, don’t you remember? I turned into the dragon here in the mountain before he saw me.”

“No…that’s not what I meant, I meant…did he curse you to stay this way?”

“Oh…uh…” Fainas seemed somewhat confused by this. “Smaug can burn villages and gobble people up, or he used to anyway, but I don’t think he can put curses on anyone...not that I know of anyway.” said Fainas pulling the hood over his eyes. “I…It turns out I can’t stay ‘changed’ for too long…longer than…err…how long was I gone?” said Fainas glancing down at Bilbo, his eyes just barely in sight, and holding Bilbo’s gaze like a mouse before a serpent.

“You were gone for…five or six days I think, after the third…it just…”

“That long? Blimey…”

“’ _Blimey’_?” said Bilbo.

“Never mind.” said Fainas absently. “I didn’t realize I was in the lake and asleep for that long.” he took a step back when Bilbo came closer. “Ah…”

“Fainas, it’s me…it’s us…” said Bilbo slowly approaching Fainas. “We’ve seen you take everyone else’ weapons and hold it against them, alter a river’s path, bring great pillars of stone shooting out of the ground, wield fire, grow plants from branches in matter of seconds, stop a flying arrow with your bare hands, take on and beat Azog the Defiler, turn into a great roaring beast, and now turn into a dragon and come back from the brink of death!”

“Why is it that you’re trying to hide from us, now?” said Bilbo.

Fainas clutched the cloak closer to himself and backed up so far that his back was touching the wall. “They had to flee their homes because of dragons…what did you do right off when you saw the dragon wings, eyes and scales?”

Bilbo opened his mouth to answer but stopped. “I suppose I did not take it well at first…but...”

“Exactly…I’ve already been hit by Thorin, I don’t want to be stabbed or shot at next.” said Fainas coldly.

Bilbo once again made to speak but stopped but finally in a quiet voice. “He _is_ sorry. We thought he was still under the gold sickness when he was avoiding all of us, but Dwalin saw that he still…”

Suddenly, the loud blaring sound echoed through the halls of Erebor and as Fainas and Bilbo rushed towards the door to find out what the sound was, Dori came barreling into the room. “We need to go back to the Main Hall! It seems we’re out of time.”

-==-=-=-=-=-=-

The great legion of orcs, led by Azog, had been sighted and would arrive by midday. With the eminent arrival of the orcs, came Gandalf’s reappearance and he immediately pulled the Kings and Lord Dain into an emergency war council.

He was at first only interested in trying to establish a suitable plan so that the masses of men, elves and dwarves, and the lone hobbit would survive this battle. Thranduil, in a cool and knowingly tactless manner, told Gandalf about the exploits of his young protégé. Gandalf took the bait, it being Fainas and all, and soon his pride switched to anger and fear.

“Where is Fainas? Where is he now?” said Gandalf.

“Right here, Gandalf.” said Bilbo leading the cloaked Fainas to the tent where the kings had an unfurled map laying before them.

“Fainas…oh, my dear lad, come here and let me get a look at you.” said Gandalf taking his hat off and going around the table towards Fainas. He stopped suddenly when he saw Fainas take  step behind Bilbo.

“Ah…Fainas, do you and Gandalf want to go and have a chat?” said Bilbo trying to give Fainas a bit of a nudge to tell the wizard at the very least. Fainas turned and apparently stared at the hobbit. “You have to tell him…perhaps he could do something about your appearance.” Bilbo added softly.

“What about his appearance?” said Thorin coming over to join the group, but stopped once again when Fainas took an even further step back.

Thorin watched as Bilbo pushed Fainas and Gandalf out of the tent and heave a huge sigh of relief.

“What was all that about, Master Baggins?” drawled Thorin, looking highly displeased with the hobbit.

“He…there’s something…” said Bilbo stammering. “He…he doesn’t know how to tell you, any of you dwarves.”

“He could at the very least try.” said Dwalin. “We worried ourselves to near baldness over him.”

“It’s not what you think, it…it makes sense that he doesn’t sh…tell you all.” said Bilbo. “I’m sure he _will…_ in time…”

“We may not _have_ much more time.” said Bard solemnly. “Not with the orc army coming at all speed.”

-=-==-=-=-

The hour finally arrived, with the Kings, Lord Dain, and Gandalf giving last minute orders to their armies. The Company stood beside Thorin, while Bilbo and Fainas were staying next to Gandalf. When the dwarves tried to ask Gandalf what Fainas had talked to him about, Gandalf feigned deafness and continued onward with his preparations.

They all stood their ground as the armies drew nearer, Thorin looked over to Fainas and Bilbo out of the corner of his eye.

“I want the both of you to go into the mountain, I will have Dwalin give you the key to the royal suites. You both are to lock yourselves in and wait out this battle.” said Thorin.

“At the beginning of this journey, I would have agreed with you wholeheartedly and I wouldn’t have even bothered leaving the mountain this morning. However, I’ve gone through quite a lot with you bothersome dwarves, I’m not leaving you now.” said Bilbo stubbornly. “Though, I agree, Fainas should go into the mountain.”

“I’m capable of wielding magic, and you’re going to lock me in there?” said Fainas in a stunned voice as he pointed back towards the mountain.

Before Thorin could speak, it was Dori who came up to them and spoke first.

“Lad, we’ve lost you, well, three times thus far in this adventure. We don’t want to lose you one more time” replied Dori gently.

Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil also chimed in with their agreements, though Thranduil was a bit cooler with his input. He wasn’t prepared to admit that it was his daughter’s concern, and his minimal amount fondness for him that drew him to coming to the mountain, as well as attempting to assist the men of Laketown that he had dealings with for several decades. He was also not prepared to admit it, especially not to Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, that he kept a close eye on the town on Long Lake, to make up for his past transgressions on the dwarves of Erebor.

Fainas rolled his eyes and takes a step forward. “If what Gandalf says is true, we could be easily overrun, and frankly, if we’re going to be overrun, I’m going to be trapped in the mountain. Wouldn’t it be better if I was out here…with a chance to get away if the opportunity arises? If, of course it’s true you’re all that concerned about me?”

“Of course we’re concerned about you!” said Dori sputtering indignantly.

“Then you’ll let me fight.” said Fainas with a cunning smile, he took a step down towards the various armies.

Thorin threw out an arm and latched onto the back of his cloak. “Not this time, this time, I will not let you…”

The cloak tore at the seams, either by the acts of the Valar and fate, or it being the poor bargeman’s and had seen better days; the thread was slowly but surely wearing away from the heat produced by the lad’s body. His skin made contact with the crisp cool air, exposing both the wings and the scales upon his body. Thorin took a step back as Fainas turned around suddenly, the wings knocking into Dwalin and Bilbo and he looked at them with eyes wide open, the dragon-like slits of his eyes staring at each of the Kings and Company in turn.

The dwarves, Kings and surrounding soldiers were all speechless and had all backed away, except for Gandalf, and Bilbo.

Fainas looked down at the ground. “I…I…I’m going to go on ahead, see what I can from up there.” said Fainas swiftly and without waiting for another moment to pass, he opened his wings and took flight, sailing high above the startled warriors below.

“What…he…how…” said Thorin in a hushed tone.

“He told me he’s stuck in that form, because he was a dragon for so long. Something is stopping him from changing back completely.” piped up Bilbo weakly. “He didn’t know how you fellows would take it…”

“He’s half man, half dragon now…” said Kili dumbly.

“He was worried that you would attack him…” continued Bilbo.

“We wouldn’t harm a hair on his head!” said Gloin with an indignant snort.

“We did the last time we saw him…” whispered Ori sadly.

“Nay, only one of us did.” said Bombur even more quietly.

Thorin only continued to stare at the receding back of Fainas as he flew onwards over the armies and kept watch as the invading orcs drew nearer.

“With all your past dealings with dragons, he wasn’t sure how you would react to his, well, affliction.” finished. Bilbo.

“So he told you.” said Balin nodding towards Bilbo.

Bilbo looked sheepish for a moment, “Ah, I found out the same way you all did.”

“Once again, he fled from me…” said Thorin, looking down at the ground, his arm swaying loosely at his side.

“Not just you, lad.” said Oin coming up. “All of us, he’ll come back down, don’t you worry. As the old saying goes, what goes up, must come down.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t land on his head.” said Dwalin.


	51. The Attack on the Mountain

 The battle raged on for hours, the men, elves and dwarves each doing their level best to defend the mountain and Dale from the hoard of orcs that came crashing into them like waves crash on the shore. Harry had soared high above the armies and with the help of the stones he kept most of them at bay and eradicating them from a distance, trying hard to not take over completely (all this maintaining history was becoming a pain in his newly tailed ass). Then it came to pass that Beorn, in his great bear form, broke through the rear of the orcs and plowed straight through them, adding his well received girth and strength to the Mountain’s warriors. 

Before Beorn had even arrived, Harry at first wanted to see if he could breathe fire like he thought he remembered doing in Bard’s house, but unfortunately, that was more painful than he anticipated. It didn’t even come out as a blast, but as what felt like lava or magma, burning his throat and causing him to gag.

Breathing hellfire was _not_ going to happen in this battle, not if he was going to have iron-y taste in his mouth.

So instead he used the Topaz stone, which could easily manipulate the stone surrounding the mountain, to send large boulders and rocks careening down upon them, crushing their bones under the weight. Then he used the Amethyst stone to bring the snow, or more importantly icy walls and sharp ice shrapnel raining down at the orcs and impaling them. Several orcs had thick icicles jutting out of their necks and a few in the bare patches on their chests and stomachs.

He had to admit, it was a taxing job to keep from accidentally sweeping up any of their side in his ammunition and possibly killing any of them, so he found his minimal ways to help, but not take completely over like he had done in Helms Deep.

Meanwhile, the orcs were torn between keeping their eyes on ground forces and trying to find a way to shoot him down out of the sky. When their attention was diverted upwards, the archers and foot soldiers on the ground would take them out with their own weapons. It seemed to be a win/win scenario.

When he felt himself tire, he landed back where Gandalf and King Thranduil were standing, with Bilbo standing fixedly at their sides. He looked exhausted, bruised and filthy, his tiny elvish blade speckled with orc blood.

“How are we doing?” asked Harry as he took the offered waterskin.

“I was about to ask that of you, you do have the most advantageous view.” said Gandalf leaning against his staff.

“We’re not so much as pushing them back, but we’re whittling down their numbers.” said Harry rolling his shoulders. “I’m getting worn out myself, where’s everyone at?” he said looking down at Bilbo.

“I…I don’t’ know, they’re all scattered about I think.” said Bilbo uncertainly looking around at the battling figures with worry. “Dori saved me from a warg and Nori brought me back to Gandalf, but I haven’t seen any of the others lately.”

“Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Dain are leading the defenses against the south west side.” said Gandalf taking back the waterskin. “Balin is with Ori and Oin in tending the wounded, Bofur and Bifur are guarding their efforts and Bombur is with a few of the younger men and trying to fortify the front gates of Erebor. I unfortunately do not know where Gloin is at.” he placed a weathered hand on Bilbo’s curls.

“Should I go and look for him? I have a better chance of seeing him from the sky.” offered Harry as he looked out amongst the battling armies.

“If you could…” said Bilbo quickly. “But I thought you could find us with the bubbles, at least that’s what Thorin said.” spoke Bilbo quickly.

“There’s so many bubbles, I don’t know who’s who anymore.” said Harry with an embarrassed smile. “I’ve got oen an every one of the Company, Bard, his family…”

“I have a message for Thorin if you happen to spot him first, and I’m sure he’s noticed this as well, but I dread to think that this may only just be the primary wave, I fear…I fear that there will be more before long.” said Gandalf.

Harry nodded.

“One more thing, I have a question…” said Bilbo taking a step forward.

 “What’s that?” said Harry as he rose a bit off the ground.

“I saw you dodging some arrows, why don’t you have a bubble up on yourself, I know we do, but…surely the arrows shouldn’t be getting near you.” said Bilbo slowly.

“Oh, I can answer that quite easily.” said Harry with a kind expression, he jumped and took to hovering seven feet above the ground.

“Oh?” said Bilbo taking a step forward and looking up at the teen.

“I can’t use the bubbles on myself when I’m in the air.” said Harry as he took off, leaving a gaping and worried duo behind.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Gloin was cutting through as many orc necks he could come across. He was trying to see if he could spot another member of the Company, but he had a bad feeling that he was getting further and further away from any of them.

He retreated a bit into the wave of dwarves and men to get his bearings. He scanned the sky trying to find the lad flapping about, he regretted every second that they allowed themselves to put him in danger. He was taken from them twice and by the grace of Mahal and Eru, he was returned to them, albeit a little scalier now according to Dwalin, but he was the same Fainas.

He then spotted the youth flying a little too low to the ground for comfort, granted, no warrior could hurl a spear that high, but an archer certainly could shoot him down if Fainas gave them half the chance. The boy must have wasted all his energy in placing bubbles around the Company. Oh, he knew he had one around himself, a trio of orcs came too close and as they prepared to strike him down, they merely smacked some invisible force and fell to the ground, and were soon dispatched to whatever god they worshipped.

Fainas seemed to be looking for someone, or something, so Gloin decided to flag him down with a yell and a wave:

“FAINAS!”

-==-=-=-=-=-

Balin, Ori and Oin were pulling a man and dwarf towards the safety of the mountain, both Bifur and Bofur had stayed back at the front gate to help Bombur with the fortifications, as a hastily made wall had fallen. Oir wanted to join his borthers out on the battlefield, but Dori had fixed him to Oin and Balin’s sides to help the wounded. He was so busy with lugging wounded soldiers that he didn’t even have enough time to stop and help Bofur and Bifur fight.

They had spotted several members of their Company: the Princes and King were with Dwalin, Dori and Nori were bringing Bilbo by for a brief look over after he had been tossed by a warg, Gloin they had yet to spy and they hoped he was alright.

As they neared the mountain, they spotted Fainas soaring above the battle. “Look, it’s Fainas!” shouted Ori.

“Little unsteady in the air, isn’t he?” said Oin as he continued on lugging the man as best he could with Balin’s help.

“Do you think he could lend us a hand?” asked Ori.

“I daresay he would be a help, let’s call him down, let him rest his new wings.” said Balin. He waved his one arm up into the air, as did Oin and called out loudly.

“FAINAS!”

=-=-=-=-=-

Bofur and Bifur, with Bombur were trying to refortify the front wall to the mountain, all the while smashing the skulls of any orcs that came too close to the gates. They were trying to build it back up as fast as they could to keep the small children and wounded safe.

To their dismay, it seemed that every single time they made some headway, it wouldn’t support the weight and it would start to show signs of instability. They needed more time, but there was none to be had.

“I don’t know about this, if we could get some bigger rocks, some mortar…” said Bofur.

Bifur made some furious gestures.

“I know, I know, but let’s face it lads, this quick bandage won’t hold a gale wind let alone a sea of orcs.” said Bofur.

“Maybe Fainas could give us a quick wall.” said Bombur dropping a large rock beside the structure. “Just till we get this a bit more sturdy.”

“Great plan…where is that sassy little nipper?” said Bofur, turning to face towards the battle. Bifur pointed off in the distance, a winged figure was soaring over the battle. “With all this ruckus, I’ll need the both of you to help, oh just shout something, he’ll know it’s you I’m sure.”

Bifur signed once more.

“Might not want yell that…Dori will have pull himself out of the battle just to wring the both of our beards.” said Bofur with a smile. They turned towards the flying wizard, cupped their hands around their mouths and shouted:

“FAINAS!”

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dori and Nori were both fighting side by side, finding out for the first time that while they didn’t quite agree on…much of anything to be honest, but they found themselves to be quite the duo on the battlefield. They knew where each one was going to be and they had little trouble in dispatching any orc that came too close to either of them.

They felt much more at ease now that both Ori and Bilbo were safe out of harm’s way…though they still had Fainas flying around to grey both their hair. Especially after they had seen some of the near misses that he had with flying arrows.

They watched as Fainas flew around the battle, he had taken care of a good chunk of the orcs that had arrived. He had brought the blades and spears of the fallen orcs and attacked them back, sent devastating frosts to freeze the orcs instantly in their place and if one came by with a warhammer and smashed them, they would not become free once more, but instead would be reduced to bits and pieces of their former selves, the ground was littered here and there with bits of fingers, feet, parts of a their heads, whatever was left.

They had been trying to get close enough to Fainas to bring him down, and perhaps get him take the bubble off of one of them and put it around himself. They were working close enough together that they didn’t need the both of them.

“There he is.” shouted Nori a little ways away.

“Is he within shouting distance?” said Dori as he cleaved the neck of a nearby orc.

“With your volume, _Mordor_ is within shouting distance.” smirked Nori.

“Shut up and help me shout.” said Dori he turned to face Fainas, they both took a deep breath:

“FAINAS!”

-==-=-=-=-

The Royal family and guard were pulling back slightly, they discovered that despite the ground they had gained from their forward charge, they saw that they did not have the men, elves and dwarves to sustain it and were finding themselves a little thinner in the middle of their forces.

They had tried to take Ravenhill, but found that the forces around it were far too great and they would need to double back, or perhaps send for some more forces. Ravenhill was where Azog was, and if they were to take that, the rest of the orc army would scatter and they would seal their victory with a minimal amount of trouble.

Fili personally had never felt so alive before, well, not since the last fight they had. No matter if one of his knives was stuck in the body of an orc, he could produce another one from a secretive place on his person and use that till he could remove it from the fallen orc.

He always loved blades, ever since his Uncle Thorin had shown him how to wield his very first dagger. He would be pained to admit it, but when they first met Fainas, he envied him, Fainas could wield so many weapons at once, all the weapons he would have normally stashed on his person ( a few little tricks Nori taught him) were rounded up and ready to dice them up for stew meat. If he had a power, that would be the first thing he wished he could do, that way he could always protect his family, no matter the odds.

It was exhilarating to watch Fainas use that power in battle, it made him feel hopeful that they were going to win this war, despite the insurmountable number of orcs coming to fight them. As the blades flew over him, and the rest of the dwarves to join in in another part of the battle, he could almost see the blades take on a sort of pale green sheen to them as they flew, despite them either be silver or black.

“Uncle! Shall Kili or I go back and get a few more dwarves?” said Fili slicing through an orc’s neck. “A bit of Dain’s army and we should be able to overrun them back to Azog!”

“Don’t be complacent, can’t you see that we’re bubbled? It’s one of the only reasons we’ve made it this far being in the front!” said Dwalin smashing the skull of an oncoming warg.

“Perhaps Fainas could help, he…” said Kili eagerly shooting down several warg riders as he neared the front.

“Aye, with that rain of swords and spears he can do…” said Fili with a smile of his own.

“I will _not_ put Fainas to the front, he should stay in the back…I want us both alive so we can talk…” said Thorin swinging his dwarven axe through two orc’s necks at once.  

“Speak of the boy…” said Dwalin looking up over the heads of the orcs. He saw Fainas coming swiftly over to where they were, flying a little lower than what was necessary in Thorin’s opinion.

“Foolish boy, he’s going to get shot down!” hissed Thorin.

“Doesn’t he…” started Fili.

“No he doesn’t, those arrows are getting too close!” said Kili. “He’s not shielding himself.”

“Of all the…” said Dwalin gruffly, they all collectively bellowed:

“FAINAS!”

-=-=-=-=-

Bilbo watched as Fainas fluttered over the battlements, but his sharp eyes saw something that made his blood run cold and in a moment he took a few steps forwards and screamed:

“FAINAS, LOOK OUT!”

But apparently, the cry of “FAINAS” came from every direction and he stopped in midair to try and see who had addressed him, and that was all time that Bolg, spawn of Azog needed. He leaped off of a nearby rock and hurled a mighty black spear directly at Fainas, catching and impaling him straight through his stomach.

“ _AAHHHHHHHH!”_ screamed Fainas as the metal shaft buried itself deep and then came out through his back from the sheer force of the throw. He fell backwards out of the sky and came hurtling down to the ground.

“NO!” shouted Gandalf in horror.

As they watched him fall, the world before Balin’s eyes turned to a green and pink hue, he could see the aftermath of the battle with most of the company weeping over what appeared to be a hole in the ground and then…then…an empty tomb deep in the mountain, he closed his eyes, ordering this nightmarish fantasy to disappear. He opened his eyes once more and saw that the odd coloration was gone, but the sight of Fainas falling was still transpiring, and for every inch he fell broke Balin’s heart even more.

The surrounding orcs held their weapons up high and cheered as he fell faster to the ground, but their cheers ended suddenly when it felt as if all the surrounding air was pulled into the spot that Fainas was occupying and when he was about to touch one of the spears and blades, it shot back out and caused a massive explosion killing all the nearby orcs instantly and blowing back all the men, elves and dwarves back against the mountain.

When all that were still breathing stood slowly up again, they looked towards the direction in where the explosion came from. The members of the Company had all fallen from the shock, but they stood and proceeded to run as fast as they could to where Fainas was falling to. When they arrived, all that they saw was a giant crater in the middle of the battlefield, with a pool of black blood tinted with red coming together in the middle. There was no sign of Fainas, not a figure, a body, or even a sliver of skin.

He was gone.


	52. Shadow Snatching

In the brief space of time that the explosion happened, Harry used his most used stone’s power to such an extent that it gave him enough time to act and to blast away the orcs that were nearby and then disappeared from the battlefield with the help of the onxy stone.

With the spear lodged in his abdomen, he needed medical treatment, he needed _modern, magical_ treatment.

In a bloody, impaled, dirty and bruised mess, he landed on the ground in front of the Celestial Fountain of Castle Valor that Dumbledore had told him about when he had taken tea with the Headmaster last. It was the first place he could think of that didn’t need anyone else to see him in such a state. The last thing he wanted was to cause a panic amongst his friends.

He placed one bloodied hand on the edge of the fountain and a hand on his stomach, where the spear was embedded and with a twist of a thought and a great amount of searing pain, the spear broke in half from behind him and he could pull the spear out.

“ _AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”_ screamed Harry, the pain causing him to writhe on the floor before the fountain, blood continuing to pour out of his body and a smear of blood staining the white marble of the fountain.

The scream was loud enough to just about bring everyone to him, along with several dozen house-elves. When the girls and women saw him, they screamed and froze in horror as Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Moody came hurtling forward as fast as they could to try and help him. Not caring at the moment why he had draconic traits, the blood was more pressing.

“Harry, oh no…” said Sirius placing hands on the wound on his stomach, “Harry…”

“Madam Pomfrey, or Snape…” said Remus.

“Put me…put me…” gasped Harry.

“Put him in the fountain, quickly.” said Dumbledore taking Harry’s arm and starts to pick up Harry.

“What? The Fountain? Why?” asked Ron coming up to try and help the best he could.

“There is no time.” said Dumbledore shortly, Hagrid came over, gently jostled the others out of the way and picked Harry up as tenderly as he could. With extreme care, he placed Harry’s bloodied body into the waters, keeping his head elevated.

The wound on his body emitted thin red ribbons of blood for a short moment, but then the flow of blood stopped, the wound began closing up. Then, the wings slowly seemed to melt away into the water, as well as the scales on his chest.

“Tip me back…” whispered Harry.

Hagrid did so and submerged Harry’s entire head for a brief moment, then picked him up. Harry opened his eyes slowly, they watched in wonder as his pupils began reverting back to normal shape. Hagrid lifted his head carefully and Mrs. Weasley came over to dry his hair and head with a towel.

“Welcome back Harry, you had us worried…” said Dumbledore with a kind smile as he checked over the places where Harry was injured to make sure that the wounds were closing up. “Though, to be honest, it has yet to even be a month.”

“I…I need to go back.” gasped Harry trying to move Dumbledore’s arms away to stand up. “I’m not done yet…”

“What do you mean you aren’t?” said Remus, “Take it easy, the fountain’s not done with you yet.”

“I’ve got one part, no two parts down…I suppose…but there is still the last bits to do…. I’m not leaving this unfinished, not after everything…I still need to get the chance to smack him back.” said Harry succumbing to laying back for a moment longer.

“Smack who back?” asked Hermione.

“You may just meet them.” said Harry seizing the moment and standing up and to lean heavily against Sirius. “I’m going to need to finish a few things when I get back.”

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I recommend getting them done as fast as you possibly can, legends say that while this is a fountain of healing waters…it is not a permanent fix. You will still need to see a Healer.”

“How long do you think I have?” asked Harry.

“I’d say no longer than twenty minutes.” said Dumbledore. “You’ll need to be back here before that time is up.”

“Can’t he use his magic to heal it, or perhaps ask Fawkes…?” said Hermione.

“He cannot use both the fountain’s waters and other methods at the same time, it may very well make every wound he has much worse.” said Dumbledore. “But do not waste your time here, my boy, do what needs to be done, and get back here as fast as you can.”

=-=-=-=-=-

Utilizing all the power behind the Opal, Onyx, and the Golden Curtain, Harry arrived back in Middle Earth in just under thirty minutes of his last departure, but in a different location then where he left. He managed to land in a deep dark rack in the stony body of Ravenhill. According to what he remembered of the story Gandalf told him, Thorin, Kili and Fili ran there to face off against Azog, so it’s there that he needed to finish up with the main part of the plan.

He heard a group of angry and soul wrenching cries coming from high above him and that made him look up towards where the bright gray sky. To his horror, he saw Fili, being dangled by his neck over the crevice that he found himself in, with the lethal prosthetic hand of Azog the Defiler jutting out of the dwarven Prince’s chest.  His breath felt stuck somewhere between his chest and his throat and his heart seemed to freeze in an instant. He watched as Fili was cruelly dropped the thirty feet to the ground. With the opal and onyx stone together, he slowed down time around Fili and leapt up to catch onto Fili as he fell. When he latched onto him, he could see Fili’s swiftly dully eyes lock onto him. As they fell, Fili reached up and touched his cheek with a bleeding hand.

“Fainas…you made it…to our halls…” gasped Fili, then he sighed and passed out. Using the onyx stone, Harry took Fili back to Castle Valor, left him in the hands of the newly arrived Madam Pomfrey, and the rest of the people in the castle and then went back to Middle Earth, the clock continuing to count down to when the wounds he had acquired prior to the blast would return in full force.  

This time, he arrived near where Kili and the red-headed elf had fought Bolg son of Azog, the son of a banshee that shot him out of the sky earlier.  He knew that Kili was due to fall in battle as well the results of their battle ended with a nearly crushed dwarf, a stunned red headed elf and the elvish prince. taking off to pursue the large orc. The dazed, red headed elf seemed to be quite emotionally attached to the fallen dwarven prince and didn’t appear to be willing to leave his side.

Which didn’t help Harry in the least.

As touched as Harry was, that wouldn’t help Kili in the long run and he didn’t have any time to waste, especially since Kili was dying right then and there. Using the topaz stone, he cracked the rock underneath the both of them and with a precariously placed bubble, he removed her fingers from Kili’s skin and clothes and then began to lower the rock that Kili was laying on.

He had to turn his head away from her as she screamed in horror trying vainly  to latch onto Kili and pull him back towards her, but found that her hands could not find the opportunity to anchor him onto her own rock. She made to try and follow him down, but Harry, once again with a heavy heart, he had to knock her out with a surprisingly effective rock to the back of her head. The only way that could have worked would have to have been attributed to her being fatigued and already stunned.

Leaving the now unconscious elf, with a thin bubble that would dissipate once she recovered enough, he went down further with Kili on the rock and enveloped him in the onyx stone, much like what had happened with Fili. He felt horrible about the way that the red headed elf had to be dealt with, but he had worked on this for months and he would be damned if he screwed it up now.

After he gave Kili to Bill and Hagrid he stumbled a bit when he turned back towards the curtain. He felt the borrowed time that he had gained start to ebb away and he could feel the pain of the spear wound return. He needed to finish this up and he needed to finish it up now.

“Yeh alrigh’ Harry?” asked Hagrid looking down at him with worry.

“Yeah…I’m good, get Kili to Madam Pomfrey.” grunted Harry as he continued on towards the curtain. He didn’t have time to waste…if he wanted to get Thorin, before the time was up, he would need to avoid any sort of distraction.

He went through the curtain and came to stop at the top of Ravenhill and when he took a step the throbbing pain came back, nearly sending him to his knees. With a grimace, he pulls himself to his feet and moves towards where he believes Thorin is. The plan changed from snatching him from the brink of death to just taking him right then and there, the agony he was experiencing was growing more and more and he wanted to get the pain to stop.

He just about chuckled when he gave this entire adventure a bit of thought. To be honest, he could see how all these months would have been a waste of time and he could have just done all this right from the start, but he enjoyed every minute of it, even the pain in a strange sort of way. He enjoyed traveling with the Company and learning different things and how to subtly use his powers and how to pick and choose the appropriate ones with split second (or more if he used the Opal) timing.

The one stone he didn’t have much use for was the Tourmaline stone, the one stone that allowed him to see into the future. He didn’t have much of a need for it as he remembered how the story went for the most part and he always liked surprises in a story and adventure. He supposed it would come in handy if he were to have to make some decisions during his reign, unless there was a limitation that Meandenbor didn’t mention beforehand. It didn’t matter though, after having those Divination classes with Trelawney he wasn’t too keen on knowing the future.

As he continued down towards what would have been a pool of water leading to a waterfall, he could hear soft words being spoken. Recognizing the voice as Bilbo’s he moved as fast as his body allowed, now beginning to form an actual wound and bleed once more, down to a rock just behind Bilbo. He could see Thorin lying on the ground, already wounded and bleeding upon the ice and had passed out from the loss of blood.

Without waiting for a moment to pass, he used the onyx stone to hide in the empty void, (as to not attract Bilbo’s attention for his next phase) then transformed into a “more benign version” of a Mirkwood spider. He reappeared and skittered quietly around the side of the rock. He knew from what Gandalf told him that Dwalin was going come back to collect both Bilbo and Thorin.

If he wanted to get through this part of the adventure without any more unpleasantness he would have to take the dwarf king away to where he had taken Kili and Fili…but first he would have to take care of Bilbo.

He had to use the opal to the farthest extent, just because he couldn’t seem to work every one of his legs correctly and the pain was making him feel lethargic already, but he managed to get to Bilbo’s vulnerable side…

He bit Bilbo just below his ribcage…and he had completely forgotten about the Ring….

As he broke skin and felt the peculiar sensation of toxins sliding down his spider “fangs” and into Bilbo’s blood through the wound, he found his entire frame being wracked in pain and fire and just about ripped him off of Bilbo’s side and slammed him against the nearby rock. He was still slammed against the rock, but he didn’t tear at Bilbo’s skin, which was a small comfort as he was just about smashed.

That shockwave nearly knocked him out completely, but as the pain racked his body and lights danced in front of his eyes he fought to remain conscious and tried to get back to what he was doing.

He regained his (multiple) footing and went over to Thorin, wrapped him up in some webbing (he didn’t want to think about what it really was, and he had every intention of having Thorin bathed when he got back) and dragged him out from the open area and into the shadows.

Once they were back at Castle Valor and he had changed back, he fell to his knees and then fell to his forearms. He made it back to the Castle, but his time ran out, and he could see blood stain through his clothes and then began to drip down onto the floor. He heard people approaching them hurriedly.

The pain returned in full force and the wounds on his body came back and bled anew. All the transforming and traveling back and forth sped up his time, he was out of time…he hoped it wasn’t permanently.


	53. Chapter 53

The first thing that Thorin had really noticed about the surrounding darkness was whatever surface he was laying on was incredibly soft to the touch. He took as deep a breath as he dared, remembering the pain he was barely enduring before he had passed out, but he felt little to no pain and the gentle smell of clean linen and some sort of fresh, garden odor that reminded him of Rivendell and the Shire came flooding into his nostrils. As he laid in the darkness he could hear the chittering of some strange birds that he had never heard before, and a sound that he knew oh so well.

It was the soft snoring duo of his nephews; even in their childhoods, they would always find a way into his rooms and he could pick their snufflings out of an entire pile of dwarves. But that could not be, he knew that he saw Fili fall, and he could hear the pained and surely fatal cry of his youngest nephew…surely they would not be sleeping as peacefully as they normally did when they snored.

He opened his eyes slowly, but shut them immediately when a ray of sunlight assaulted his eyes. He opened them once more to try and get used to the light and when he did, he finally had the chance to look around and his heart swelled with emotion when he saw that Fili was lying in a bed on his right and Kili was on his left, their chests rising and falling with each easy breath they took.

He wanted to get out of bed and check on them himself, but there was some sort of strange force, much like that of Fainas’ bubble keeping him fixed to the bed as well as the dull thud of pain that stretched across his body.

Fainas…he still could not believe that Fainas was dead, they looked down in that crater after the explosion…they saw the red and black blood, however, there was no humanoid body…but…could they have even stomached seeing Fainas lying dead in that hole? They had just gotten him back, Thorin had tried to apologize but he didn’t think that Fainas was quite ready to speak to him, and he certainly didn’t want to force himself on the lad…now…now he would never…

With a deep breath, he turned a portion of his attention back to looking around the room. Where the sunlight was coming from was from high windows partially covered with white gossamer curtains. There were paintings of various landscapes all around the white wall with sconces around the room where fresh candles had been placed.

There were only a few extra bits of furniture in the room, a few chairs on each of the bedsides with matching and a large cabinet in the corner of the room where a small flowing fountain stood with crystal clear water poured from the hole in the wall.

He had waited for what felt like nearly an hour, he wanted to shout out to whomever was attending to their wounds and care, but after remembering the sight of Fili being stabbed and Kili’s soul-wrenching cry. He did not dare disturb what might very well be a healing sleep.

It was then he finally noticed a small silver bell on the side table. He sat up as much as he could and saw that both his nephews had similar tables with even similar bells sitting atop them. He reached over carefully and took the item in hand. It was a plain and simple thing and when he turned his hand to ring the bell, it’s chime was a gentle _ding_ but it seemed to vibrate all around the room as if there were dozens of silver bells sounding off at the same time. The chime only became silent when he surrounded it with his hand.

There was only one door to the entire room and he kept his eyes trained on it, waiting to see who would enter the room to tend to whatever needs he had. With how much he and his two heirs were very much alive, he had to reluctantly admit that they were most likely in the hands of the elves.

If Thranduil opened that door he was going to be hard pressed to _not_ throw the bell at him. But if it was not Thranduil, a different elf, Oin or even the hobbit…he was not sure who had saved his life. The wounds that they all suffered were beyond any normal man’s skills, but, he would be grateful to whomever opened that door, even (though reluctantly) if it were to be one of Thranduil’s elves.

Instead of an elf, or anyone else he knew, it was a plump woman with quite the array of curly red hair. She was dressed simply with a stained apron covering the front of her dress and strangely had a thinly whittled or carved sort of stick coming out of one of the pockets. Thorin was reminded quite forcibly of the hobbits of the Shire for some reason with how homely she looked.

“Did you ring, dear?” she asked in a whisper as she drew closer and looked around the room at the other two dwarves, her face laced with genuine concern.

He blinked once or twice after the term of endearment from this stranger, especially one that he knew he was older than her. “Where am I? Where are the rest of my dwarves, where is the hobbit?” said Thorin trying to once again sit up. But the woman closed the distance and pushed him carefully back down.

“Now, don’t be silly Mister Oakenshield, you are currently not ready to be up and about.” scolded the woman lightly. “As for your dwarves and your hobbit…I’m afraid you are the only ones here.”

Thorin was taken aback by the knowledge they were the only ones in this strange place, where in the world was the rest of the Company at? Did that blasted wizard have a hand in this? He needed to get further information. “We are at a disadvantage, my dear woman, you know my name but I am not aware of yours.” groaned Thorin, attempting to use diplomacy. He would start slow, there was no point rushing it if he was this injured and restrained.

The woman seemed to bristle for a just a brief instance for reasons beyond him but recovered, “He did mention…ah well…. My name is Molly, Molly Weasley.”

“Two names? Are you a larger version of Hobbits? Am I in Bree? Or the Shire?” said Thorin as he looked her up and down. If they were in the Shire, they could certainly send word to Erebor to let the others know where they were, if they were unaware that they spirited away. He certainly hoped they didn’t think his body was stolen off the field of battle, he had heard terrible things that were done to dwarven bodies when they were discovered weeks, even years later after a battle. The entire jaw where even the few wispy strands of a beard would sit was completely gone, the skull had slashes on it where it was obvious that the poor dwarf was sheared. Orc Captains, foul as they were, knew how hair was important to them.

She seemed confused for a moment, but she only smiled sadly. “I remember hearing of both of those places, but I’m afraid you’re in neither. No, I’m going to go and get the Healer to let them know you woke up, she was just about to come in and check on you and your nephews.”

“Are you not the Healer?” asked Thorin with a quirked brow.

“Oh, dear me, no. I was just the closest at the moment.” said Molly Weasley. “Ah, here she is.”

Another woman entered the room, she was dressed mostly in white, her hair covered by a stern cloth hat and she was wearing a larger, more…bustling, dress or robe than what the woman called Molly Weasley was wearing.

“He just woke up, Poppy.” said Molly Weasley. “The other two seem to still be asleep.”

The woman called Poppy nodded. “Well, I think it would be better for them to wake up now, a little food in their stomachs would not be amiss.”

“Wake them? Should they not wake on their own?” asked Thorin trying once more to sit up, but Molly’s hand was on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“You’ve all been sleeping far too long as it is, it’s time to get up.” said Poppy taking a thin piece of wood out of her sleeve. “Besides, if we left them to wake up on their own, it could be weeks.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Thorin watched with heavy relief weighing down each breath as his nephews woke up by the two strange women waving the small sticks over them and muttering, with a little help, they sat up, attempted to embrace but were handed bowls of a strange yet filling bowls of soup.

Thorin couldn’t help but smile as he watched his two nephews eat, he had feared they were dead and then for those countless minutes, that they would not wake up. However, due to some magic that he was not aware of or at least the strange properties of the items themselves, a tap of the strange sticks that the Healer and that woman had in their possession and his nephews woke up with soft groans. He was truly grateful that he didn’t lose any other members of his family that he had already done thus far.

His grandfather…his father…his mother…his brother in-law…his son…oh _Fainas_ ….

“Uncle where are the rest of the Company? Are they also hurt?” asked Kili, interjecting through Thorin’s thoughts.

Thorin shook his head. “I am not sure where they are, or where we are for that matter. We will have to figure out how we got here and how we are going to get back.”

Fili nodded, but Kili was the one that spoke up again. “Still, they can’t be all bad, if they’ve healed us.”

“You are right that we owe them quite a lot, but we need to find the way back to Erebor. We do not know if the battle is still raging on, if we have been victorious, or if we had been defeated.” said Thorin, looking at his own bowl of soup, dismissing the spoon and drinking it straight from the side.

Fili snickered softly. “You know Uncle, Mister Bilbo wouldn’t like the ‘lack of manners’.”

Thorin pulled the bowl away from his lips, a small smile on his face. “Well, its’ a good thing in this case that Master Baggins is not here, I daresay I wouldn’t enjoy being hit with his tiny elvish blade.” They all chuckled fondly at the thought of the hobbit.

A modest pair of knocks came from the doors, the dwarves looked at each other and then back at the door. “Come in?” said Thorin placing the now empty bowl on the tiny rolling cart.

The door opened and they had to wipe their eyes and stare at the two people that came in, it was as if someone duplicated the young man in front of them, all the way down to the small freckles on their faces. Their bright red hair was the same shade as the woman called Molly Weasley.

“Hi, Madam Pomfrey said that she wanted you lot to get up and move around a bit, we volunteered.” said one of the red haired young men.

“So did everyone else, but we drew straws and we won.” said the other one.

“We might have cheated…but then again, so did a few of the others.”

“We merely had better means.”

They stared at the two young men in shock. “How…how did you do that?”

“Do what?” said the both of them together.

“That!” said Fili.

“You both spoke at the exact same time, and you bounced back and forth!” said Kili.

The two of them looked at each other. “We’re twins, we’ve been with each other constantly, we know what each other is thinking…it’s just us.” said the two of them together again.

“I’m Fred.” said the one on the left, he slapped a bright red badge on his chest with the letter “F”.

“I’m George.” said the one on the right who slapped a similar badge with the letter “G”.

“You met our Mum.” they both said again. “Now, feel up to a walkabout?”

The dwarves had placed their bowls aside and threw on their trousers boots and tunics, which were freshly laundered, repaired and pressed, and followed the twins out of the brightly lit room, each holding a stout staff to aid in their strides.

“Just let us know if you want to rest a bit, there’s places to sit everywhere.” said Fred.

“Where would you like to see first? We have the orchard…”

“Every sort of fruit tree, vegetable, berry bush you’ve ever seen grows in there, but we might want to wait till we’re feeling a bit peckish.”

“True, so what do you lot like?” asked Fred. “That way we can take you to somewhere you’d like, that way we’re not boring you.”

“Terrible thing boredom, dangerous stuff happen when we’re bored.” said George.

“Things tend to blow up, or change color.” said Fred.

“And that’s if we’re still not all that terribly bored.”

“Hmm…Exactly where are we, to begin with?” said Thorin coming up beside them.

“Ah…no one told you yet.” said George. “Best rectify that.”

‘You’re in Castle Valor, after that, don’t quite know how to explain it.” said Fred. “Ever heard of it?”

“No.” said Fili and Kili together.

“We’re in good company then, we didn’t either.” said the both of them together. “Till we got here.”

“Another question, if I may.” said Thorin.

“Go for it.” said George.

“Where are our weapons?” asked Thorin plainly.

“He said you’d ask for that within the first five minutes, they were taken to the armory by Sirius. You know, it took him about fifteen minutes to find every single weapon you had hidden in your clothes.” said George looking at Fili. “We want to learn a thing or two from you.”

“Can you imagine all the stuff we could hide?” said Fred.

“Too bad that secrecy sensor of Filch’s might just reveal where it is, regardless.” said George.

“Rotten cheater…” said Fred.

“May we go to the armory?” asked Kili, interjecting into the twin’s conversation.

Fred and George looked at each other, it seemed they were expecting them to ask that question. “Only Sirius and Harry have the keys to the armory, and they’re both a bit preoccupied right now. Is there anything else you’re interested in? If we can meet up with either of them down the figurative road…”

“And we don’t look suspicious and you promise not to poke us.”

“And it’s going to have to be Sirius, definitely.”

“We’ll see about getting you in there.” said the two of them together.

“Well, we live in the mountains, do you have any caverns?” asked Kili.

“Or a forge?” said Fili.

“I would be interested in any sort of training grounds, but I am more interested in finding out who brought us here…and where precisely _here_ is.” said Thorin.

Fred smiled at Thorin. “The person that brought you is the owner of this castle, we’d take you right to him…”

“He wanted to see you the moment you three woke up…”

“But he’s under orders from Madam Pomfrey that he has to rest till at least later on this afternoon. He’s been banged up pretty bad…just about ripped himself apart to get you three here. Literally” said the twins together, they no longer had impish smiles on their faces, but solemn expressions. “He’s one of the noblest, bravest, self-sacrificing idiots we know.”

“I kno…knew someone like that.” said Thorin softly.

“Yeah, they do all sort of stupid shit and when they land themselves in intensive care…you want to beat the daylights out of whoever put them there and then him.” said Fred kindly.

\--==--==-

The twins knew of no forge in the castle and as for training grounds, there was only the paddock where the horses were kept that seemed to fit the bill, this however confused the three dwarves.

“How can your guards and soldiers train to protect the castle?” said Thorin.

The twins smirked. “There aren’t any ‘guards’ here.”

“How can there _not_ be guards? This is the home of a monarch…is it not?” Thorin gaped at the twins together.

“Yeah, King on a much larger scale than I reckon you are.” said George.

“Larger than the greatest kingdom of dwarves?” retorted Fili with a great tone of pride. “Uncle and us are of the line of Durin!”

“Impressive, but I think they should see just a bit of what makes Harry the frontrunner, don’t you think, Fred?” said George.

“I agree, George.” said Fred.

They led the three dwarves out of the castle, where Kili turned and stared at the large and expansive castle that lay now behind them.

“It’s so large…and there’s no guards…anywhere?” said Kili in awe. “Aren’t you all afraid that someone is going to take the castle?”

“Keep coming and you’ll see.” said George as they continued on. They came upon a great golden gate and after the twins pushed them open they stared at the surrounding area beyond the gates.

There was nothing, nothing but bright blue sky above them and fluffy clouds partially above but mostly below, no ground as far as they could see.

“I’d love to see _anyone_ try and take this castle.” said Fred. “And frankly even if you managed to get up here, you’d never take the castle, we’re not defenseless here.”

“Who protects this castle?” asked Fili taking a quick step back as he pulled Kili away from the edge. Kili was looking at the clouds with intense fascination.

“Well, we’re all pretty capable of protecting ourselves, but Harry…err…the King is the one that really protects this place.” said Fred.

“Strong is he?” said Thorin with an upturn of his lips.

“Haven’t quite seen him go all out with his new abilities as of yet.” said Fred.

“But Sirius says that he’s terribly impressive.” said George.

“Sirius? Why does that name sound familiar?” asked Fili quietly to himself.

“Of course, we said the name before.” said Fred.

“It sounded familiar then as well…” mused Fili.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

The twins, after they had been bombarded with requests to meet the King (especially after hearing several stories they had told them), broke down and agreed to let them see him, or at least try and sneak them in. They had snuck around the edge of the castle and entered in a side garden where they saw a large area of different colored flowers were butterflies and colorful songbirds inhabited the trees.

“We’re going to have to be quiet, don’t want to attract Madam Pomfrey, Mum, Percy, or Sirius.” said Fred.

“Who is Percy?” asked Thorin.

“He’s Harry’s secretary…he’s a right pain in the ass half the time.” said George.

“All paperwork and no fun.” said Fred. “Now…shush…”

They skulked through the darkened corridors of the castle, dodging behind tapestries when they heard someone coming down the corridor or an adjacent hall. Their journey got infinitely tougher, or easier (depending on one’s point of view) when a tall dark haired man came down the corridor nearest to the royal suites.

He had stopped the moment he had happened upon the tapestry where they were hiding. He had a curious expression on his face as he reached out towards the fabric that was in front of them. Just as he was about to pull it aside, a honking and crashing came from the other corridor.

But the dark haired man did not stray his attention from the corridor, he ripped the tapestry aside and saw them.

“Funny, that usually works.” said Fred as she stared at the man.

“I’m assuming that usually works on Filch, and I should certainly hope that I don’t fall to that lackluster level.” said Sirius with a smirk.  “Now, I know we told you boys that Harry was in no condition to take visitors, so I’ve got to wonder, why are you over here?”

“They wanted to see him.” said George with a shrug and a nod towards the dwarves standing behind them.

“You know, to thank him and all…” said Fred with a knowing smile. “He knows your names, but you might not know his, this is Sirius, head of security around here.” he added with a whisper to the dwarves.

The man before them looked unimpressed, as he gazed at all of them. “Charmed, I’m sure, now let’s get you three back to the other side of the castle. He needs to rest.”

“Forgive us, but…it is a custom amongst my people, that when we are in someone’s debt, especially a life debt, we offer our services to them…” said Thorin taking a step forward.

Sirius quirked a brow. “Even if they’re unconscious and feverish? You believe they can respond to whatever you’re trying to tell them?”

“We express our words of thanks and declarations to a close and intimate blood relative, then we wait for the person to awaken.” said Thorin with a slight bow, a slight smile on his face. “Is there a blood relative of the King for us to give them our prayers and gratitude?”

The man known as Sirius made to respond at first, but then stopped. “There is one blood relative, quite a few actually…” he said absently, Thorin’s face fell slightly. “But I can’t honestly say that they are close…. What happens if there aren’t any…blood relatives?”

“We go directly to him then…” said Thorin. “We give them a special bead…even if he is unconscious. It’s a sign to other dwarves and to ourselves…no one can touch him.”

The man chuckled ruefully. “A lot of meaning for a little bit of jewelry. I don’t quite see the point behind doing it when he might not even be capable to acknowledge you, but hey, not my religion or whatnot, what do I know? We’ll make the visit quick. I’ll take over from here, boys…you might want to hide from your mother though.”

“We didn’t do anything.” said the twins together.

“I’m sure you’ll both stick to that story, but it was just discovered that _someone_ decided to turn all the toads in the northeast pond pink and fluffy. I see where you’re going with the joke and thought it was hilarious, but with your brother Charlie and his penchant for animals….”

“We’re going to go and fix those toads.” they said without another word and left the dwarves with the strange man.

“I don’t get it, why or how did they do that?” asked Kili.

“It’s an inside joke, perhaps we’ll tell you sometime later. But if you want to give him the bead, you’d best get it over with now, Madam Pomfrey would have just given him his medicine and he should be ready to go back to sleep.” said Sirius as they followed towards the large and forbidding doors a little further down the corridor.

Fili leaned over and whispered in his Uncle’s ear. “I don’t’ remember this tradition, uncle…”

“I have a feeling, those stories we heard, this man, it’s adding up to something…but I dare not get my spirits up.” said Thorin softly.

They entered the dark room, a severe contrast to their own room where the light shone cheerfully through every window, these windows and even the ones on a door obviously leading to a balcony were covered. They followed Sirius till he waved them back “You wait here, I’ll go talk to him.” He continued on towards a regal looking bed with gentle curtains keeping the occupant from view.

Sirius pulled the curtain back slightly and leaned down. “Harry…wake up, cub…come on.”

There was a pause.

“They’re awake and here to see you…I don’t know, something about a bead…that’s what Oakenshield says. Do you know about anything about a life debt bead ritual? …Well, he says there is one, so I guess its’ possible. Do you think you have the strength to see him today?”

After a moment, Sirius turned towards the dwarves. “He’s not quite up for a meet and greet, can this wait… _Oi_!”

Thorin, had slipped around to the other side of the bed and pulled the curtains back to look for himself upon the King of this castle and what he saw nearly sent him collapsing on top of the bedspread in a fit of relief.

The face was bruised, burnt, most of the draconic features were gone (his eyes and a few scales on his face were still “dragon” in appearance), his body slashed in several places, but Thorin knew who it was, and it pained and soothed his heart at the same time.

He slowly placed a hand down on the young man’s shoulder and leaned over, knocking his forehead ever so carefully against his son’s forehead.

“I never thought…I would see you again…Fainas…” he said thickly as tears fell upon the injured wizard’s face. “You…are in so much trouble young man…my son…”

“I know.” rasped Fainas, a weak smile on his face. “When am I not…?”

“There’s a bit of that sass I love.” Thorin whispered, tears continuing to fall.


	54. A Father's Vengeance

The dwarves had to wait a while for Harry to rest up and get Madam Pomfrey’s blessing to even be able to hold a lengthy conversation. Sirius had asked that they leave to let him rest, but Thorin was apparently having none of that. Thorin took a seat right beside Harry’s bed and would not be moved for anything, he only sat there and watched the young man sleep.

Kili and Fili were able to be coaxed away by the promise of seeing more of the castle, and perhaps the chance to reunite with the twins and get to see those pink, fluffy toads that they were talking about earlier.

Sirius, not willing to leave Harry to just the dwarf king’s vigil, also decided to take a spot at Harry’s either side, his wand near to protect his godson.

Thorin and Sirius looked up at each other several times, till Thorin broke the silence. “He spoke quite highly of you…”

The man’s eyes turned towards the sleeping individual. “That’s good to hear, I think highly of him too.”

Silence once again, until Thorin spoke once more.

“I adopted him.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, he’s got three families that want him…well…six maybe. Seems you were the first to make it official.” he chuckled as he reached over to tousle Harry’s hair gently. “Bloody hell, cub…we’re going to have to give you a sour disposition or something, too many people want you…and I’m not up for sharing.”

“Neither am I.” sneered Thorin.

Sirius chuckled again. “Oh, you and I are going to be just as great of friends as Strider and I…I can just _feel_ it.”

-==-=-=-=-=-

It was several days that Harry had to rest in order for him to be finally cleared from Madam Pomfrey to sit up and speak. He couldn’t quite leave the room yet, but he was now able to be propped up on soft pillows, and recount all that had happened to him in his first adventure…with complete truth this time.

The room was not just housing the three dwarves, it was full of various people that wanted to hear the story again. The dwarves were introduced finally to the infamous Ron and Hermione, both of which had many questions to ask of them, Hermione more so than Ron to almost no one’s surprise. An old man by the name of Dumbledore who they were reminded quite fondly (though Thorin would be arsed to admit it) of Gandalf the Grey. An incredibly large man with a noble bushy beard called Hagrid, they drew some comparison’s to Beorn, only a bit heftier. The rest of the Weasley family, whom the dwarves were stunned to see so many offspring.

A grizzled looking old man with a madly spinning eye, kept a tight hand on his staff and a hand in his cloak. There was a young woman that had short oddly pink hair that caused the three dwarves to stare in shock at her, then to their even greater shock, she had acquired bright blue hair that matched Thorin’s eyes for a moment till it switched to golden like Fili’s with intricate braids. Next to her was a sandy haired man with scars on his pale face, he moved beside her and then walked over to Harry, patting his head fondly.

There were two men that stood far in the back and looked on, their eyes, pained and sympathetic, not straying from the young man occupying the bed.

Harry regaled them the story of what had happened when he went to Middle Earth for the first time. A few parts of the story the dwarves remembered from when he had told them earlier in their adventure and when he added new things, they would either ask appropriate questions or inappropriate if they were trying to think of what some of the others would say.

After about two hours, Harry had to succumb to Madam Pomfrey’s care once again, and drink a few more phials of various concoctions. He settled back onto the covers and waited for the dwarves’ verdict on what had transpired and if they had any questions of their own.

Thorin had said little throughout the exchange but when Harry had finished settling down he came over and sat on the bed close to Harry.

“So…is this the complete truth now, _Fainas_?” Thorin said with a sneer. “Or perhaps you want to sell me another story?”

“I don’t think I really lied to you about anything, except maybe cultural things, everything else was absolute truth.” said Harry rolling his shoulders slowly, the wings were gone as well as the tail, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t feel a phantom pain every once in a while. “What can I do to prove it to you?”

Thorin was silent for a moment, he looked down at his hands, then he looked back up. “I want to hear about your past…from a biased perspective.”

“Biased? In who’s favor?” said Sirius.

“I demand to speak to your Uncle…alone.”

=-=-=-=-=-

“You look strange, Uncle.” said Kili staring at the exiled King.

“What did they do to your hair?” Fili cringing as he stared at his uncle, his uncle’s hair had been pulled back with a strange sort of tie and made to look like the tail end of a pony.

“Shut….up….” growled Thorin as he tugged at the knotted bit of fabric around his neck.

“Trust me…er…never mind, if you want Uncle Vernon to take you seriously, you’re going to have to look the part.” said Harry as he grimaced after drinking another phial. “How many more of these do I take?”

“You still need to a few more days, come tomorrow, you’ll be strong enough and I’ll let you off with only a potion at meal times.” said Madam Pomfrey. “Till then, you stay in bed and drink your potions every two hours.”

“I don’t see how this is going to work…” said Hermione. “I mean, I never met him…but from what you say, he won’t be buying that he’s…well…”

“As long as his hair is back and he’s wearing the suit, Uncle Vernon will just think he’s trying to be hip or something. How long has Uncle Vernon been incarcerated?” asked Harry to Moody who was standing beside the door.

“What does a hip have to do with anything?” asked Fili, but no one apparently heard him.

“They just picked him up a month or so ago, blasted fools at the Ministry weren’t trying very hard at first…. seems finding _you_ was more of a pressing problem.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fantastic, they’re worrying about something that Dumbledore could have easily reassured them with. The left hand doesn’t know what the right is doing… Is he here now?”

“Downstairs, at the Ministry we keep the muggles in special sort of cell that looks like their own muggle jails, makes them less likely to hang themselves when we aren’t looking.” said Moody.

“Well…that’s comforting.” said Hermione wincing.

“Not that _you_ ever stop looking.” said Harry with a wane smile. “Keep an eye on the exchange if you would, Moody.”

Moody nodded and escorted Thorin out of the room, once they had left, Kili and Fili hurried over to the Harry’s bedside.

“You know, Fainas, Uncle still loves you…” said Kili urgently.

“He still…” said Fili.

“This is something that’s between himself and I…I can’t begin to apologize for…” started Harry.

“Fainas…er…Harry…he wants…” said Kili.

“He’ll get his answers, at least I think he will…and whatever he chooses, I’ll abide by it. Though what he’s hoping to get from this meet and greet…” said Harry trailing off into a thoughtful silence.

The two Durin princes were silent.

-==-=-=-=-=-

Thorin sat in a plain grey room, with strange rectangles of light upon the ceiling bathing the room in what seemed to be daylight, yet he knew for a fact that it was soon becoming nighttime. The odd outfit (called a suit) was tight in odd places and the bit of fabric wrapped around his neck was gripping at his throat. He was waiting for this Dursley and he would be the first one to admit that he was getting bored.

Normally, when he had some time to kill, he would normally take the time to sharpen his weapons, plan out any future endeavors with Balin, reminisce or spar with Dwalin, or perhaps regale his nephews with tales of his youth. But…this was just him…and an oddly yellow pad of strange looking stacked parchment with an even stranger charcoal stick that was still partially unburnt and dipped in something yellow and slightly soft.

Past the thick door, he could hear footsteps coming and knew they were for the guards and the man he desired to speak to. There was really no one else in the surrounding area to visit.

He went and sat down, and waited, adjusting the wretched bit of fabric for the umpteenth time.

The door opened and in walked a shackled man in a faded grey shirt and pants. He remembered hearing a description of the man, and while it fit for the most part, there were some discrepancies.  His hair wasn’t as smoothly flatted on his head as he had heard. His pitiful excuse of a mustache was frayed and poorly kept. He had a haunted look about him, as if he were plagued by or felt the weight of his past transgressions and speaking of weight, he seemed to have lost a few stones.

 That did nothing for Thorin.

“Have a seat, Dursley. I have a few questions to ask you.” said Thorin pointing to the seat across from him with the yellow charcoal stick.

“What is the meaning of this? This is unjustifiable imprisonment! I’ve been waiting _days_ for my solicitor! I demand to be released this instance!”

Thorin was confused about the term solicitor, but he figured it was something that this world had that he didn’t have. So whatever Dursley was harping about, it mattered little to him.

“Sit…down…” growled Thorin. Dursley scoffed as he got a good look at the man sitting at the table.

“Can’t even give me a full-sized man to talk to…” he muttered, but Thorin heard it and was trying hard to remain composed, flying off at this point would do him no good. “You don’t bully me, sir!”

“Like you bullied your nephew for nearly a decade?” said Thorin coolly.

Dursley froze for a moment. “I…who told you that rubbish? I raised him with a firm hand, yes…the boy was dropped on me without warning, I’ll have you know!”

“Just dropped on you? You weren’t asked first?” asked Thorin, quirking a brow.

“No, not even a courtesy call or letter!” said Dursley, sitting down in the seat offered to him, focusing all his attention on Thorin, possibly seizing the chance to find someone who may understand his side and disregarding the fact that he was mocking the man mere moments ago.  “They just…dropped him off, right next to the milk!”

“They left no note?” said Thorin leaning forward.

“Oh, they left a note, Petunia never let me read it, but she told me that whoever dropped him off wanted us to raise him. Us! I had met the boy’s father once, an unemployed bum, never worked a day in his life!”

Thorin showed no emotion. “And his mother?”

“Some sort of nurse or something, was going to take over at the school she and her husband went to I believe. I mean, a nurse is a good profession, but if you want to have a family, the woman needs to know where the best place for her and the family is…and her place is in the home, raising your child and cleaning your house.” said Dursley thumping resolutely on the table.

Thorin showed no emotion, but leaned over the table. “And…how did raising Harry go? Was he a troublesome as an infant? I hear you had an infant son of your own, that could not have been easy.”

“I didn’t have much to do with the boy when he was…that young. I took a bit more on with Dudley…but I didn’t want much to do with _him_.” said Dursley twisting his face into a look of disgust. “For the first month or so…he kept screaming and crying…especially in the night. Kept Petunia and I up, we took turns with earplugs so at least one of us could get some sleep. After a while…he just stopped. He was quiet…barely heard a peep out of him.”

“Do you remember one instance where you had to walk with him up and down to calm him?” asked Thorin, remembering the long nights he had spent with Kili and how ragged he felt the next morning if he couldn’t get him to calm down for a great while.

“Not off hand…just all screams and crying...” said Dursley gruffly. “Dudley never did it that bad, my son’s made of sterner stuff.”

“Mmhmm.” said Thorin nodding dismissively. “How about raising two little boys, they could roughhouse with the best of them. I have a pair of nephews and before they could form basic sentences they were headbutting each other in the face instead of the forehead.”

“The boy was…not as physical as Dudley, Dudley would hardly touch him and he’d bruise like a grape.” said Dursley sourly.

“Did you have to handle him differently because of that?” asked Thorin, “Having a child that was so…delicate…must be hard to adjust to when you had a normal child, like…Dudley…”

“Yes, there’s the word…normal!” said Dursley leaning forward pointing at Thorin with a thick index finger. “That boy was anything but! Seemed to just want to destroy the sanity of our home, every way you turned, he was trying to do something.”

Thorin listened and watched for what felt like an hour. Everything that the man came out with he had already heard Fainas, or as he knew now, Harry’s side and he was quickly siding with the young man. Dursley was getting increasingly agitated with every story he told and he was letting it slip that he was less than fatherly (stern or otherwise) towards the young man.

He wanted to know if the part of Fainas’ story that tore at his heart, was in fact true…and it has come to the conclusion that all the horrors, all the pain he had suffered…they were true, and this man was trying to drag his name in the mud.

“I’m going to stop you there, Mister Dursley. I’m going to ask you a question? Where do you think you are? Where do you think you’ve been all this time?” said Thorin.

“In…well…” said Dursley looking around.

“You are in a castle…as of right now…Harry’s castle.” said Thorin, smiling menacingly as Dursley turned paler and paler. “Did you know that he is now considered the most powerful, most influential wizard in this world?”

“W-What?”

“He’s a _King_.” said Thorin softly. “And now…he can exact his revenge on you, for all the abuse you dealt him.”

“I…that ungrateful little…” sputtered Dursley.

“Yet, he’s been King for quite a few months now…and from what information I have gathered, he didn’t seek you out. You just happened to fall into his lap. He had bigger things to deal with, you were lucky that you were being kept safe for him to sort you out…or I should say, _I_ was lucky.”

“What do you mean, _you_ were lucky?” said Dursley, his stunned demeanor being replaced with suspicion.

“I’m lucky, that I have a clean shot at you.” said Thorin, a wild smile on his face, in a flash, he reached across the table, and punched Dursley so hard that he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He leaped down to the floor beside him and drew forth a small stone knife, holding it close to Dursley’s nose.

“I’m glad that the last Man I strike while I am still alive, will not be my _son.”_ growled Thorin as he raised his knife.

+_+_+_+_+_

“He did _what_?” said Harry trying to sit up on the mound of pillows as Madam Pomfrey was trying to push him back down.

“Shaved…Dursley…. _bald_.” said Sirius with a manic smile. “There’s not a hair on his fat head anymore!”

“Who let him in with a knife anyway?” sighed Harry as he fell against the pillows and surrendered to Madam Pomfrey rubbing a special ointment on his scarred stomach.

“Wasn’t Moody, that’s an easy bet. I think it may have been Percy…the kids wouldn’t have been allowed down there and I can also safely bet that Tonks and Kingsley wouldn’t have let him go in there without being frisked. Percy isn’t trained in Law Enforcement.” said Sirius.

Harry shook his head. “Where is he now? Thorin, I mean, Uncle Vernon isn’t hurt as far as I’m aware.”

“Dumbledore conjured him a forge, he needed to pound out some frustration I think.” said Sirius.

Harry groaned. “Ugh…any idea what he and Uncle Vernon talked about?”

Sirius shook his head. “Percy went to go and review some paperwork, thought that a stern warning to Thorin was enough to stop him from doing anything…physical. As for Moody, seems that Thorin may have sent the twins to go and bother Moody for a bit, it worked, Moody was busy trying to hunt them down for sitting off a decoy detonator.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Think it would benefit everyone to have a bit of security training…and maybe a bit of what not to let others talk you into doing?”

“That would be wise, I’ll take care of the kids, and I think I’ll leave Percy to Moody, that’ll send a shock up his shorts. He won’t be making the same mistake twice.” said Sirius.

Harry nodded. “Do it, I can take care of myself… _ackk!”_ he winced as Madam Pomfrey placed a bit of pressure on a still sensitive spot. “ _Ughh_ …but I want the others to be able to defend themselves and make sure that no one else can get hurt, guest or otherwise.” he gasped as Madam Pomfrey tutted and wiped his brow with a cool cloth.

“Want to talk to Thorin when he’s done pounding some steel?” asked Sirius.

“No…if he wants to talk to me, he will. I want to know why he attacked Uncle Vernon, but let’s face it, he’s a King as well, he may be in _my_ Kingdom, but he can always tell me to piss off.” said Harry looking up at the ceiling.

“Not that it will get him sent home anytime soon.” said Sirius.

“He, Fili, and Kili can never go home…and I think they know it.”


	55. The Master's Decision

Harry hobbled as best he could out on the grounds of Castle Valor and towards the new forges that were erected for the dwarves to pass the time while they stayed. He was happy that they were keeping occupied while he was healing…and by occupied he meant that they weren’t going to go and find the Dursleys.

 

He hoped that his current peace offering, a large tray of roasted mutton, was going to be enough to quell any lingering ill feelings. Though, with how stubborn and mule headed dwarves were in general, he’d still have a fight on his hands.

He could hear the telltale clanging and slamming of forge hammers on an anvil coming from somewhere nearby when he spotted Moody, who was sitting on a stump with his magical eye pointing just ahead of the trail. He turned, saw Harry and waved him over.

“If you’re looking for those dwarves, they’re there in that forge that Dumbledore made them,” he growled, pointing towards a small wooden structure just down between a large rocky cliffside and a small stream. “I’ve had to confiscate a knife or axe from all three of them at least once. They weren’t too happy, especially with how little I seemed to care in general. That Thorin dwarf seemed to start working on something a bit different, though the other two still haven’t caught on that anytime they make a weapon I’m going to grab it. How are you holding up, Potter?”

Harry gripped the staff in his hand absent mindedly. “Still twinges a bit when I turn or walk too fast. Madam Pomfrey reckons another wound like that and I can kiss…well…doing anything goodbye.”

“I believe that easily enough, you had some nasty wounds when you came back that first time on this last adventure. From what I heard and saw, you picked a bad time to lose focus.” said Moody looking at him with a steely gaze.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but closed it.

Moody chuckled darkly, “I keep forgetting, you’re _royalty_ now, have to watch what and how I say things.”

It was Harry’s turn to laugh. “Now why would I want any of you to change?”

“You told Granger off…”

“And of course you heard…” said Harry with a fond groan. “That was mostly for…trying to…”

“I know what it was for, I’m on your side in regard to that.” said Moody chuckling. “Just as long as you don’t go off the deep end…like what Fudge and some other appointed officials do once they come into power.”

Harry winced uncomfortably at the mention of the deceased Minister.

“Just yesterday he was harping about wanting to come into the castle.” said Moody.

Harry turned and looked at the old Auror in shock. “What? What did you say?”

“Cornelius Fudge came to the castle, yesterday afternoon. Madam Pomfrey didn’t want to even hear about someone coming to see you, she would have taken my _good_ eye out if I or Sirius had let anyone in. She had all the doors to the castle locked and barred. Have to say, the elves were having quite the time trying to lock every nook and cranny of the castle.” said Moody.

“Bet you were enjoying it, though back to the Minister, he was _here_?” reiterated Harry.

“I just said he was, Potter.”

“What did the Minister want?”

Moody looked at Harry suspiciously and said. “Damned if we know, we were only able to garner that he’s unhappy with the turn of events leading up to your…ascension to the throne. You wouldn’t have an inkling of what he really wants, would you?”

“I think that’s precisely what he really wants, the throne, but that’s not what I want to talk to him about, and I need to see him immediately.” said Harry as he levitated the plate of mutton to Moody. “Take these to the dwarves, Chippy!”

With a slight _pop_ , Chippy, the head house-elf appeared at his side and bowed low. “His majesty called Chippy?”

“I want to talk to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, immediately. Have him be brought to the throne room…if you can find him. I want him here in less than two hours.”

“Yes, your majesty!” squeaked Chippy and then disappeared.

“Why give a time limit?” asked Moody.

Harry only turned and began to walk in the direction of the castle, hoping that Fudge was still alive…at least in this world.

Though Harry may have set a limit of two hours, but it didn’t even last ten minutes.

-==--==-=-=-=-

Sirius was checking on the dwarves’ weapons in the castle armory, the two younger dwarves were close to finding the armory several times during their many walkabouts and he had to keep sending something bright, shiny or new to discourage them from traveling down the one corridor.

As he went to pick up the blade he had used when he went to Middle Earth, he was shocked when everything went black, the weapons, floor, walls, everything was gone and replaced by a vast, empty void. The only light for as far as he could see, was oddly enough coming from himself, as if there were a dozen blue colored light bulbs shining somewhere under his skin as he just floated in space.

At first, he noticed nothing else in the empty void, but he neglected to look high above himself. There was a large gold gilded cage. He could see some movement in the cage and before he could attempt to move and find a better vantage point to look in the cage, the others, everyone from the house-elves to the dwarves were popping up all around each with their own different colored lights.

He watched as Mr. Weasley tried to make his way over to Mrs. Weasley, but only ended up flipping himself around completely and gaining very little distance in the process.

“What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Where did the castle go?”

“Why is it dark? Is it nighttime already? Where are the stars?”

“Why are we all glowing?”

“Can you imagine playing Quidditch here?”

“Everyone, stay together!”

“Harry, has anyone seen Harry?”  

“Here! I’m up here!” came a shout from high above them.

They all looked up and saw the strangely multi-colored lit form of Harry stuck in the large gilded cage high above them.

“What are you doing way up there?” asked Ron loudly.

“The same reason you all are down there!” shouted Harry back.

“He’s got no clue either then.” said Ron to the others around him. “Why do you think he’s all those different colors, we’re only one each.”

Dumbledore looked up at the glowing young man and stroked his chin thoughtfully, as there was nothing going on at the moment, there was no reason to panic at this point in time. “I do believe that could be viewed as a sort of symbol for his present situation.” mused Dumbledore.

 “Can you get out? Using that power that you used to get us out of the armory?” asked Kili shouting up to Harry.

There was a bout of silence, and it went on for so long that they were worried something further and unforeseen had happened to him, when he called back. “No, there’s no way out!”

“Have you tried that shadow travel power you used in Laketown?” called Fili.

“…That’s what I just did…I tried, didn’t work.”

“We’ll get you out, Fainas!” shouted Kili valiantly.

“Rock head! How are we going to get him out, we can’t move much and if _he_ can’t get out…” whispered Fili.

“I’m _trying_ to reassure him so he doesn’t panic!” hissed Kili.

“ _HE_ can here you.” called Harry, his tone hiding a small laugh.

“Any ideas what this is and how to get out, Potter?” asked Moody gruffly up to the cage.

“I’m thinking that we’re still in the castle, but it’s strange…it’s not listening to me…”

“’The _castle_ isn’t listening to you?’”   said Ron sounding surprised. “The castle _listens_? How is that possible?”

“That would make a date night a bit awkward.” sniggered Fred and George together.

As they continued to float for a few more minutes a great pillar of golden light appeared a short ways away in the void. It looked as if went on and on both up and down, piercing the darkness and shining as if it were made of a great fountain of pure golden dust.  

“That…that’s…” said Harry staring at the shaft of light in shock.

“That’s the light that takes you back to Middle Earth, isn’t it Harry?” said Hermione. “But what is it doing here? Are _we_ supposed to go to Middle Earth?”

“Me first!” shouted Fred.

“No me!” bellowed George trying to shove his brother aside.

“Take one step towards that light without me and so help me…” warned Harry sternly.

It was then that Kili and Harry first spotted a figure down by the shaft of light. The figure’s light was a pale yellow and got duller and duller as he got closer to the shaft.

“Who or what’s that?” asked Sirius. “Can you tell, Moody? Moony?”

“Fudge.” growled Moody darkly. “What the devil is he doing here?”

“Fudge? Did you say Fudge?” asked both Thorin and Harry together.

“Wasn’t he that Master from…” started Fili.

“Fudge, stop! Don’t do it!’ shouted Harry from above them.

“Don’t do what?” asked Mr. Weasley.

The figure stopped and turned around, it was indeed Fudge, his face was plain and without a verbal or even a non-verbal reply, he turned back and resumed his strangely progressive walk towards the light.

“GET BACK HERE!” shouted Harry desperately. “DAMN IT, YOU BASTARD! STOP!”

“Harry, dear…it’s alright, you can just go and collect him easily if he…” said Mrs. Weasley trying to soothe the young man, but she gazed in horror as Harry began to strain against the bars and when that didn’t work he took several steps back and rammed his shoulder into the side of the cage. “Harry! Stop, you’ll hurt yourself!” she cried out.

“STOP, YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE! _STOP!”_ screamed Harry. He continued to thrash against the bars until he heard and felt a cracking sound coming from his shoulder. A rack of pain shot through him and he sunk to the floor of the cage, he gave a pained shout and clenched his teeth.

“Fainas/Harry!” shouted the people below.

“If you managed to hurt yourself again, Madam Pomfrey is going to have your hide, royal or not.” warned Sirius.

“Little late.” said Moody with a snort. “Just dislocated his shoulder.”

“Stop him!” shouted Harry. “Please, someone stop him!”

“We’d never reach him in time.” said Remus looking down at the shaft of light.

A bong sounded throughout the darkness and then both Fudge and the shaft of light were gone. Harry closed his eyes in dismay and sunk lower in the cage.

-=-=-==-

Madam Pomfrey fixed Harry’s shoulder in less than twenty seconds, but instead of letting him rejoin the rest of them or even contemplate about going after the Minister, she gave him a Calming Draught and made him stay in his own bedroom for a little while to rest.

To make sure that he didn’t sneak off to somewhere, she allowed Sirius, Mrs. Weasley and Thorin to stay with him. She had reasons to the choices she made: Mrs. Weasley would tend to him and make sure that he didn’t distress himself. Sirius would be able to calm him down if he would happen to distress himself, strangely enough, when Harry would fuss about in his fevered state, he would climb carefully into the bed and carefully hold the young man, the boy’s fussing would cease and he would calm down. Thorin, she discovered, could tell Harry what to do and the boy tended to listen and heed the dwarf.

Something that was quite a rarity when it came to trying to keep him in bed and allow him to heal and rest. Just about every time he came into her care, she would have to threaten him with a sticking charm to the bed in order for him to stay there.

=-=-=-=-

“I hope you’re not trying to blame yourself for Fudge, he made his choice.” said Sirius. “Even Castle Valor wanted to keep you from interfering.”

“I still…”

“It was his destiny to go to Laketown, and it was his destiny to die in water and dragon fire. You could not have changed that.” said Thorin.

“If I…”

“Harry, dear, please don’t say that if you had never gone to that world…it wasn’t your fault, if I remember correctly, Umbridge sent you there.” soothed Mrs. Weasley.

“And if you still want to go down that road, Voldemort was the one behind everything…he’s almost always behind everything.” said Sirius.

Harry said nothing, but Thorin placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and said. “If this Umbridge person had not sent you to Middle Earth when she did, and all that had transpired had not happened…I would not have met you.”

He leaned further towards the young man and smiled, bumping his forehead against his tenderly. “And I am quite happy to have met you, despite all the insolence you show me from time to time.”

Harry sniffed.

“Now, rest, we’ll talk more in the morning, but I think for the remainder of the day, you should sleep.”

After Harry fell asleep, Sirius looked over to Thorin with a frown.

“Fudge was really at this Laketown? What was the raving fool doing there?”

“Plundering a village, through political means.” said Thorin.

Sirius nodded. “Sounds about right, though he was always more…subtle about it. I guess he didn’t really give much of a damn about hiding it there, with no Dumbledore to stand in his way or keep him in check.” said Sirius thoughtfully. “Stupid fool.”

“Fool was right, I’m positive that Fainas would have told him to run, especially if he knew what was to come.” said Thorin, “and the Master did nothing.”

“’Master’? Bet he loved being called that…” said Sirius.

“Shh!” hushed Mrs. Weasley.

“Alright, alright.” Sirius waved his hands submissively with a smirk. As Mrs. Weasley turned her back, Sirius leaned over and said “We may act like his father, but she’s got the _mother_ part down, pact.”

 


	56. The Departure

Finally came the day that Harry was given a full released from Madam Pomfrey’s care and he subsequently disappeared from the castle. He had joined them all for a lunch out on the eastern balcony, but then he was nowhere to be found afterwards.

After a long three hours of worry and frantic searching, Sirius sighed with a hopeful smile on his lips. “I think I know where he is, he might be in that one room with no door.”

“Room with no door? What room has no door?” asked Hermione.

“I’m not sure what’s all in there, but Harry used to spend most of his time in there, and frankly only he can come and go from that room. We’ll have to wait for him to come back if he’s in there.”

“And if he’s not in there?” Moody asked, his eye spinning in it’s socket, the dwarves and some of the younger wizards and witches turned away with green tinged faces.

Sirius sighed, “And from what you told me the other day, you can’t see through much here…can you?”

Moody shook his head.

Sirius swallowed. “Let’s go have one more quick look around, but I really hope he’s there.”

“Could he be back in Arda?” asked Hermione quietly.

“That…might be another possibility…though I would have preferred that he at least tell someone he was going there…not that if something were to happen to him we could do much…” said Sirius, swiftly working himself into a bit of a worried frenzy.

“Like you said,” interjected Thorin. “let’s go have another look.”  

-==-=-=-

Hours later, it was Ron who found Harry down in the kitchens, clothes filthy, singed, face bruised, blackened by what looked like soot and trying to nurse several burns on his hands by holding them under a flow of cold water.

“Mate! Where the bloody hell were you? We’ve looked all over for you!” shouted Ron rushing over to Harry and grabbing him by the shoulder roughly, pulling back when he saw Harry wince in pain.

“Just had to do some stuff….” croaked Harry, hissing as the water hit a particularly sore spot. Barely a moment passed when Ron and latched a hand on top of Harry’s wrist, still trying to be as gentle as he could.

“You know, mate, you used to tell me and Hermione everything…well…it took you a few days or hours sometimes, but you talked to us. Now…I think anyone is lucky if you told anything at _any_ point. Dumbledore reckons its because you had to quietly plan out everything as you were on the move. Said something about he understood that more than he could say…whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

“And you? What do you and Hermione reckon?” asked Harry taking a small jar of burn cream from a nearby house-elf and applying it gingerly to the worse of the burns.

“For a bit, I just thought you were stressed, Hermione thinks Dumbledore’s on the mark. So…yeah.”

Harry quirked a smile. “I wouldn’t say that it’s not a bit of both…also…wasn’t I…you know…injured? Can’t talk much with Madam Pomfrey threatening to tie me down and lock the door till she’s done, can I?”

Ron chuckled, “No…guess you can’t. So…do we have to wait to hear this story? Or do you want to keep it to yourself and hope no one calls her again?”

Harry watched his hand twitch painfully for a bit and then looked at Ron. “Would you believe me if I told you?”

“Mate, look where we are now…what else could possible happen that’s more out of the normal.”

Harry relayed what he had done and how he had gotten the injuries he acquired, Ron stared at him with his mouth hung open.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“See…I told you.”

=-=-=-=-

Wearing thick gloves till he could slowly and completely heal himself (his stamina was still lacking and couldn’t heal himself as fast) he led the dwarves, Ron, Hermione and a few other curious onlookers to the armory.

The armory itself was quite close to both Harry’s office and bedroom, the door was a large oaken masterpiece of a door, with various carvings etched into the wood along with a few runes adorning the top of the entry.

“What does that mean?” asked Ron pointing to the symbols.

“’ _Beware all ye who enter here…”_ said Fred in a mock somber tone.

“’ _For we are full of sharp and pointy things.’”_ added George.

Fili and KIili snorted as Thorin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Mahal, give me strength, I have two sets to deal with.”

“I believe it says: Royal Armory, erected by King Magus, reign of thirteen twenty-four to fourteen thirty-five.” said Dumbledore with a smile.

Fili frowned. “Why so short a reign?”

“We don’t live as long as you do. I think I’ll be lucky to be around for perhaps another seventy years or so.” said Harry chuckling to himself.

“Not something to joke about.” said Thorin.

“Being honest…” said Harry shrugging slightly. He opened the door and walked in as the rest of them all stood in awe. There were far less suits of armor compared the entirety of Hogwarts, but each one of the suits had a different sort of armor style to it, varying from one end of earth’s history to the present and even incorporated different Middle Earth armors. Thorin, Kili and Fili stared at the different dwarvish armor that lined the walls and then the different dwarvish weapons that surrounded them, all surrounded by what looked like protective glass.

“It’s like a museum.” said Hermione with an awed expression as she looked down into the case full of various jeweled, goblin made blades. “It’s…beautiful.”

“And how are you to get any of these weapons out to use them?” asked Thorin.

“My castle…” said Harry with a smile. He waved his hand and the glass surrounding a diamond studded dagger disappeared and the weapon flew into his hand. “my weapons. You can’t get to them, but I surely can. In fact, I could possibly order the castle to seize and confine any weapon that comes past the gates.”

He walked over to where Thorin was standing, ancient dwarvish weapons kept safe behind the case. “Want to take a guess what’s keeping those weapons in there?”

“Glass…isn’t it?” asked Ron.

Harry shook his head, with a bright smile to Thorin. “How well can you tell rock, sand and gemstones, again?”

Thorin raised a brow and looked at the young man with a confused look. “I was taught how to recognize the quality of both rock and stone at the age of forty.”

“So…just learned it?” asked Ron out loud.

Thorin turned slowly and stared at Ron as Kili and Fili snickered.

“Uncle Thorin isn’t forty…” said Kili with a gleeful smile.

“Anyway…” said Harry loudly, “Is this glass or is this something else?”

“Like plastic?” asked Hermione.

“Plas...?” started Ron as Thorin leaned over the case and placed a careful hand on it, he bent over further and peered inside intently and then leaned back slowly.

“This…this is impossible, there should be no way for that to be in there.”

“What is it Uncle?” asked Kili.

“This…this is pure _diamond_.” said Thorin in a hushed tone as he touched the case tenderly.

“That cannot be…” said Fili rushing over and touching a similar case in awe.

“Before you ask, I didn’t make the cases, they were here when I got here…” said Harry. “But I did discover something pretty interesting a few weeks ago.”  he placed his hands on the clear surface of the case, before their eyes, they saw his hand seemingly dip right through.

“Saves on me trying to smash my way in.” said Harry. “Especially when I want to get my sword right away, or a dagger, no one else can get a weapon, but I sure can.”

“And hopefully your guardsmen…” said Thorin.

“Can’t say that I’d fancy filing through how many applications for guardsmen when I can simply just use magic to do it for me.” said Harry, “But knowing what Moody will say,” he added with a pointed look towards the Auror. “I’d better have someone other than Sirius wandering around.”

“Nice to know I’m what you have to settle for.” sneered Sirius.

“And that you listen to me.” snickered Moody.

“And our weapons? They’re in similar cases?” asked Thorin.

Harry walked a little further down in the armory and stopped in front of a trio of short statues, each one had a different sort of armor and weapon, much like the others, but these three statues were sporting items that the three dwarves recognized immediately.

“Fili, I’ve never seen you look so handsome.” said Kili with a gleeful smile on his face as he looked at the blank, metal face of the statue wearing his brother’s garb.

“After I’m done, you’ll only wish you could look like that.” said Fili pointing at the statue that held his brother’s items.

Harry waved his hands and the cases that surrounded the suits of armor melted away into thin air, allowing the dwarves to retrieve what was removed from them. As they suited up, Ron placed a hand on the case holding Verlairion, “If you’re opening all the weapons up, can we take them out and try them, you know…duel a bit.”

“Ron! It’s too dangerous!” scolded his mother.

“I agree with your mother, if you want to spar, you’d better start with wooden weapons.” said Thorin as he turned the axe around in his hand, trying hard to not miss the feel of Orcrist in his hand. “There are some staffs in the corner that will do…I also hope that you are prepared get a few bruises.”

-==-=-=-

For a few hours, Kili and Fili taught any of the people of Harry’s world a bit of offensive and defensive moves while Thorin and Harry sparred. Thanks to Harry’s sparring practice with Bilbo, (not to mention the practice he went through with Gimli and the adventures he went through) he was holding his own against Thorin. Though, to be honest, he could see that Thorin himself was holding back quite a bit and even struck him on the backside with the flat side of his blade when he would get behind him.

“You need to watch were I go after I’m done striking you.” said Thorin smirking at the young man as he rubbed his sore rear.

“Yeah, yeah…” said Harry turning around and facing Thorin again.

Hermione watched the two of them fixedly, she winced when he was close to being hurt and gasped when he was struck.

“You alright, Hermione? I mean, I’m watching all three sessions, but I’m not freaking out like you are.” said Ginny sitting down and looking at the sparring sessions with an eager smile. “Wish some of the blokes at Hogwarts were built like them.”

Hermione continued to watch Thorin and Harry. “I can see why Harry didn’t want to take us, if there was more than just the four of them to fight…it’s so easy to get hurt…”

“I think just getting hurt would be a lucky thing.” said Ginny quietly. “And without magic…we’d have to be just as competent at fighting as Harry, but even he had some magic and a lot of time to train up.”

The bookish girl heaved a great sigh. “How do you think Harry managed to do all this and stay safe?”

Ginny shrugged as she watched the younger dwarves turn on each other and start to spar furiously. “That doesn’t make me feel any better, if they have to fight that fast, Harry’s not nearly as quick with his sword…”

“Oh no?” came Kili’s voice as he nodded over to Harry and Thorin.

The girls both watched Harry and Thorin and for suddenly even they began to go faster. “How…how is Harry able to keep up?”

“I think he’s cheating…” said Fili turning to look at the other two sparrers. “You know, using magic…”

“I believe you’re right, even _we_ can’t keep up with Uncle when he’s going that fast, and we’ve trained with him for _years.”_ said Kili.

Despite whatever means Harry was using, he still managed to be disarmed in the end and had his side swatted with the blunt side of Thorin’s sword again.

-=-=-==-=--=-=

After everyone, that had wanted to, sparred with the dwarves, they all gathered in the dining room to have a farewell party for the dwarves. With Harry, Mrs. Weasley and the house-elves, (Harry decided that perhaps showing Thorin the elves of his world wouldn’t quite be a good idea, the last thing he wanted was to give Thorin the chance to perhaps put the poor elves through a lot of unnecessary hoops) they made a whole feast of different foods. The elves made the foods that were of the magical world, (cooked with simple ingredients so that they didn’t make the dwarves sick) while Harry took on different dishes that he had learned from Middle Earth, that way they all could try a sample of both.

Meanwhile, the dwarves and the other inhabitants of the castle were having some final chats with each other if they so wanted it, taking bits of food from the tables that would change their food items every so often. Thorin this time had allowed himself to be pulled away by Dumbledore while the youngsters grabbed onto Kili and Fili to show them various pictures of the world from books in the expansive library.

“I take it, that you will be Fainas’…Harry’s advisor?” asked Thorin, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Dumbledore smiled. “I will certainly offer my opinion if Harry should ask for it, and as for the name ‘Fainas’, I don’t think he would be averse to being referred to that name when it comes to you, Kili and Fili. “

“If he _asks_ you for your opinion? Fainas needs an advisor, a king, especially as young as he is needs to have someone to guide him at first…. I know that Balin has lent his wisdom in many of my decisions.” said Thorin firmly.

“And have _you_ listened to him in every instance?” said Dumbledore with a twinkling smile.

“…Not in all matters…no…” said Thorin frowning.

“Well, I’ve known Harry for many years, if he is out of his depth he is not afraid to ask for help. Alas, that doesn’t mean he asks for help when there is danger afoot, he leans towards solving the matter on his own…even if he is over his head.” said Dumbledore kindly.

“I’ve seen that.” said Thorin looking at the rest of the people in the dining room, “Have they seen it as well?”

“Oh, they are all too well-aware of it.” said Dumbledore as he gazed around the room with a fondness. “I would like to believe that Harry knows full well that if he has any questions or needs any sort of assistance, he has his veritable pick of whom to ask.”

“So…not a conventional council then….”

“Oh, he has one, we just have not had a real chance to hold a meeting.” said Dumbledore. “Now, why don’t we go and find out what delectable treats Harry has secured for us.”

-==-=-=-=-

“No chance on them staying a little longer, huh?” said Ron quietly to Hermione. The dwarves were adjusting their belongings, preparing to go back to Middle Earth. “I mean, they could have a little journey around…Upper Earth.”

Harry snapped his fingers and to the dwarves utter amazement, a circle of multi colored lights slowly revolved his head twinkling slowly.

“Is that...?” said Kili staring at the twinkling lights in awe. “Is that your crown?”

“It most certainly is.” said Dumbledore with a kind smile.

Thorin came up and gazed intently at all the different colored lights.

“Can you see them?” asked Harry soft tone.

“I was able to see them for a while now….it wasn’t often, but they did appear briefly every morning just before you woke.” said Thorin. “So…those are the stones…remarkable, the legends were true, these stones are not of middle earth.”

“King Meandenbor’s legend? But aren’t they sapphires, rubies and…” asked Kili.

“There are many different stones, but the styles and cuts are not of any I’ve ever seen back in Arda. I may be mostly trained in blacksmithing, but every dwarf has been taught the different cuts of stones done by different jewelers and prominent families.”

“Different cuts?” asked Hermione.

“We didn’t have…the resources to give Kili and Fili the complete lessons, only theory and drawings, but each dwarvish kingdom as well as each family has their own specific slight cut. Less chance of someone…like Nori…taking someone’s family jewels and selling them off to a dwarvish jeweler.”

“A jeweler will know if they can be bought or not?” asked Ron.

“If a jewel has markings that don’t match the seller and the seller doesn’t have the appropriate paper works, they can’t buy them…not legally anyway.” said Fili.

“If any dwarf jeweler is in possession of stolen jewels, they and the criminal could be arrested and possibly lose a few braids, if it’s very serious, they could be shaved completely and cast out of whatever kingdom they’re from.” said Kili. “And with how we take hair seriously, it’s one of the worst punishments you could be given.”

“These stones are from our world, not sure where exactly, all I know is that they were taken from the royal treasury.” said Harry.

“Royal…?” started Thorin.

“Oh, no, we are _not_ going in there…” said Harry firmly with a wagging finger. “Last time you…” he stopped, his face looking uncomfortable.

Thorin also slightly shared in his misery, but instead of showing emotion, he put his hand in his pocket. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a large flash of light came shooting out of a far tower. The light then curved down amazingly crashed into the ground, solidifying slightly into a large glittering shaft of light.

“Looks like it found the time and everything else I wanted it to do.” said Harry turning around and looking at the shaft of light, his lips curled into a sad smile. “It’s time to go.”

Hands were shook, arms embraced, snacks were given and fond farewells were exchanged and the dwarves turned towards the light.

“Where are we going, Uncle?” asked Kili.

“Arda, I suppose…where…or when I do not know.” Thorin responded as he looked up at the light.


	57. Fond Farewells

Harry gestured for the dwarves to walk through the light, they stopped when they noticed that he was wasn’t following behind them.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” asked Fili.

Harry smiled. “I’m going to follow close behind, I just need to make sure everything is ready…and I may have forgotten something.”

“Then shouldn’t you go ahead of us?” Kili asked.

Harry waved his hand in a so-so gesture. “Normally yes, but in this case, I go after you…don’t dwell on it, not sure if I can even begin to explain it.” Before Hermione could speak Ron, Fred and George, each placed a hand over her mouth.

Thorin fixed Harry with a firm look. “You _swear_ you will be coming after us.”

“Cross my heart.”

-=-==-=-=-

The dwarves barely felt themselves land as the golden shower dissipated into nothingness. The first thing they noticed about their surroundings was that they were standing on a large and elegantly crafted boat.

“ _Elves_ ” was the first thing that came to Thorin’s mind.

“Uncle? Where are we?” asked Fili. “Did we come to the wrong place…or time?”

Before Thorin could respond, a smooth voice from behind them greeted the three of them. “Hail, King Thorin.” they turned swiftly, hands on instinct on their weapons, the person however was not a foe, or even a friend, but someone the three of them knew, however the name escaped them.

“You’re…you’re that elf from Rivendell…aren’t you?” asked Fili. “The one that walked around with Elrond?”

“What are you doing here?” asked Thorin stiffly, lessening the grip on his sword, but his hand kept on the hilt.

The elf bowed slightly and looked passively at the three of them. “My name is Lindir, and I was asked to be your guide.”

“Guide to what?” asked Kili as he leaned over the side of the boat to look around, completely unbothered by the elf on the boat with them. The dock they were anchored in was quite a peaceful looking place, especially the surrounding shore. Softly rustling vegetation, a smooth looking road and the setting sunlight made it take on a golden glow.

“The Gray Heavens.”

The three dwarves stared at him directly. “Why would we be going there?” Fili asked, a stunned look on his face.

“Only elves go to the Grey Heavens, right Uncle?”

“That is correct.” answered Throin, not taking his eyes off the elf. “We do not go there, why on earth would you escort _us_ there?”

Lindir sighed, “I am not privy as to the reasons yet, I am simply following orders. Now, I was told you will have some visitors, but I must stress that you do not step onto the shore, you may go on the dock, but if you stray…”

“What will happen?” asked Kili.

“I am not privy to that either…” responded Lindir, he was about to speak again when the shaft of light came barreling across the sky and broke into several columns. They all hurried to the railing and watched as the light receded and left behind the dwarves the Company, all were older than the Sons of Durin had seen them.

Balin and Dwalin were both whiter, and a bit more wrinkled, Balin was dressed in a finer robe than Thorin had not seen him wear in nearly a hundred years or so and Dwalin was still wearing the same furs that he had always worn.

Dori and Nori were dressed better than they had ever been before, Thorin could tell that they were taking some enjoyment out of their reward for traveling to the Lonely Mountain. They were stunned to see that Ori was not standing with them, but instead was beside Balin, also wearing some high dwarven finery, but with the same knitwear that he and Dori seemed particularly fond of.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur didn’t appear to have changed in the slightest, minus a few more gray hairs and perhaps a few wrinkles. The axe in Bifur’s head was still present, Bombur was as round as ever and Bofur still had the same obscure looking hat as always.

Oin and Gloin were possibly the most changed out of all of them, Oin wore clothes that were a bit more expensive than what he was normally used to a, a shining silver ear trumpet dangled from his hip as well as other herbs. Gloin was heavily braided, more so than even Dori, wearing rich colors and wore a jeweler’s eye around his neck.

When the light left them all, they all staggered and looked around. When they saw each other, and they were apparently not in the place they were just at, they huddled around together, facing outward, attempting to figure out what or who had brought them there.

Dori and Nori kept pushing their youngest brother in the middle while he was trying to push himself out to stand alongside them. Despite the fact that none of them could pull their weapons out of their sheaths or from behind their backs.

“What devilry is this? Who dares kidnap us?” shouted Gloin.

“Nice place though, as places where one takes his kidnapped victims goes.” said Bofur with his usual cheerful demeanor, still trying to wrench his mattock to his front.

<The path ahead looks unguarded, we could make a break for it!> muttered Dwalin as he nudged his head slightly in the direction of the road.

“It’s alright fellows! Nothing to worry about!” shouted Kili waving his hand in the air.

The dwarves froze and turned their full attention towards the boat they thought was deserted. Their defensive stances relaxed as they gaped at the passengers on the ship.

“Nice to know you all still have quite a bit of fight in you after the battle.” said Thorin with a pleased tone as he leaned over the railing.

Dwalin and Balin took sever steps forward until they and the rest of the Company all began to run towards the ship, but then they all were halted by Balin.

“Hold up lads, we’ll need to see some proof…it could be the work of that Necromancer that Gandalf spoke of.” said Balin thoughtfully.

Kili and Fili huffed indignantly while Thorin chuckled at his old friend. “And how, Balin, son of Fundin, would I prove who I am? If I am a product of the Necromancer, I would be able to answer any question or perform any task, would I not?”

Taking their cue from Balin, all the dwarves pulled out various items from the inside of their clothes. Bits of fabric, a crude stone knife, pouches and an old book were all pulled out of various hidden pockets, with determined reverence, they placed them on the dock and took a few steps back.

“If you are indeed Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, then by Dwavish custom, then you’d destroy these.” said Balin coolly. The rest of the dwarves looked at Balin with a barely concealed look of shock on their faces. “These artifacts are of one of your greatest enemies, as is tradition.”

Thorin disembarked via the admittedly elegant yet sturdy gangplank and knelt down beside the items. he took Balin’s offered tinderbox and made to start the pyre with the bounded book when he stopped. Orcs were not well versed on using books, mere scraps or tattered scrolls of parchment or their victims’ skin were more in-tuned with what they were commonly used to using. This book was far too well kept to belong to any orc.

He put the book down, as well as the tinderbox and picked up the torn piece of fabric, feeling it as he rolled it over his fingers. He noticed that this was also not of orc or goblin make, the texture was far too soft and when he looked at the pouches, there were dwarven symbols on it.

Orcs don’t normally keep the fabric of their fallen victims, at least not kept in such clean condition.

Thorin looked up. “These are not Azog’s, what ‘greatest enemy’ do these belong to?”

Balin was silent, denying the dwarf king an answer. Thorin was confused, as he used to Balin answering almost every question he asked of the older dwarf. He gazed back down, picking up the stone knife and like the pouches, this was of dwarvish design…somewhat familiar to be honest.

“Whose are these? I demand you tell me!” said Thorin firmly.

He heard Kili and Fili come up behind him and felt them leaning over (and in Kili’s case, on) his shoulder to look at the items on the dock.

“That knife…that’s Fainas’, I’m sure of it, isn’t it Kili?”

“Aye, we didn’t have the tools to do a proper Durin crest on the handle, but we managed.” said Kili pointing to a crude insignia on the handle.

“These must all be Fainas’…” said Fili, “Yes, that’s his book too...”

Thorin gathered up all the items in his arms, staggered to his feet, taking several steps away from the rest of the company.

“Have you all lost your minds?” bellowed Thorin with the items clutched to his chest. “Who decided that he was my enemy? How could you…?”

The Company all rushed forwards, Balin included and engulfed the three Durin princes, clapping them on the back and knocking their foreheads together with them. It was then that Thorin realized that this was all a test, a test to see if he was possessed or controlled by some vile entity, or if he was still the Thorin that led them in the Blue Mountains, adopted a son, and then led them on to Erebor.

“Welcome back, laddies.” said Balin with a fond smile.

Thorin touched foreheads with Balin, “You know, we could still not be our complete selves.”

“You can’t fake that outburst, Thorin.” said Nori, as he clapped the two young Princes on the back. “I’ve seen many a person deny…odd and fantastic things, but they always tried to look innocent, but they never completely pulled it off.”

Thorin begrudgingly allowed the others to take back their scraps and put them all back where they were hiding them.

Fili then asked aloud: “Why do you have all that?”

They all shifted their gaze, obviously in discomfort, not to Thorin’s surprise, it was Dwalin who spoke first.

“To remember our shame, not that we need any help with that. Even our Master Baggins has something to carry.”

“What shame?” asked Kili.

Bofur chuckled lightly, though his smile didn’t meet his eyes. “Remember the last time we saw…the poor lad?”

The three Durins looked between each other.

Bofur didn’t wait for them to respond. “We all called out to him on the battlefield, he stopped and that…wraith bastard of an orc,” Fili, Kili and Thorin blinked, unused to hearing the usually jovial miner speak as such. “took him down with a spear. His final bout of magic…took out a good chunk of the orcs, but we lost him…after…after all that had happened.”

“If we hadn’t of called out to him, he wouldn’t…” said Ori tearing up, his brothers patting him on the back.

“If he had been alive, I’m sure you three would have walked away from Ravenhill.” Dori said thickly.

Balin held up a hand to silence any further discussions. “Now there’s the big question, how are you three here…as well as us…and where _is_ here?”

Bifur signed with his hands, but Bofur only patted his shoulder. “If we were dead, Bifur lad, I don’t reckon Mahal would make you keep the axe…or that an elf would be on that boat.”

Fili grabbed Thorin’s arm and whispered into his ear as the others took notice of Lindir. “Uncle, we should tell Balin about Moria, warn him not to go...”

“But Fainas said that we couldn’t, he said that he couldn’t tell us about anything what the future would hold through the entire trip. He wanted to warn us hundreds of times, but he knew he shouldn’t.” said Kili leaning in and whispering as well.

“But this is Balin, our teacher!” hissed Fili quietly, the other dwarves were now watching them with suspicion. Thorin placed a hand over Fili’s hand. “Uncle?”

“I fear that Kili is right…that is not something I thought I would be saying for some time…Fainas understands these…time laws better than us, one slip could pose devastating consequences in the future. It is Bain’s fate to fall in Moria.”

“But it was apparently our fate to fall at Erebor, and we didn’t!” argued Fili.

“We did fall…just our bodies could not be recovered and that is not all that uncommon in an orc battle. They do…take a few of their slain enemies to curb their hunger…not a fate I would wish on even Thranduil.”

Before any dwarf could comment further, another waterfall of golden and sparkling light came gently down on the road a short ways off, the sound of hooves and the telltale grind of rolling wheels came to their ears.

The dwarves took their defensive mass again, this time surround the line of Durin as they stood on the dock.

Fili and Kili protested. “No, it’s alright!” “It what brought you here!”

Thorin took it all in stride, it had to be Fainas making a grand entrance, it would be quite the shock to say the least, but he would almost have all his Company members together again. All they needed was their burglar.

For whatever purpose, he didn’t know.

It was _not_ Fainas, but a bright white robed old man and what looked like three hobbits, the old man was driving a large covered wagon while the hobbits were all riding ponies alongside it. Looking at each of their faces, none of them were Bilbo, but they did appear somewhat like him.

Aside from hair color, they were like elves, they all seemed to look quite similar to each other.

The wagon turned and stopped with a relieved snort from the horse.  From behind it, three people stepped down off the back end of it, there was a tall man wearing a green clock with a brown tunic and worn, ragged boots, a powerful looking sword was on his hip and his face had a smattering of hair that reminded the Company of Kili.

Then two more people exited the interior of the wagon, it was a familiar looking elf and an even familiar looking dwarf.

“Gimli!” barked Gloin happily. “What are ye doin’ here, lad?”

As Gimli and Gloin reunited, Bofur looked over at the tall man. “Who’s the tall fellow?”

“Isn’t that Thranduil’s son?” asked Dori with a frown.

“Is that them, Gandalf? Mister Bilbo’s dwarves?” said the stout, sandy haired hobbit.

That quieted the Company down immensely, Thorin took a step forward through the huddle and looked at the old man sharply, this was not Gandalf, he was the _Grey_ Pilgrim, this wizard was…white.

“Hail Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, and your sister sons, Fili and Kili…it has been a long time my young friends.” The old man stepped down off the cart and walked over to them. It was indeed Gandalf, his hair and his robes may have changed, but that knowing smile and venerable air about him was still the same, if not more pronounced.

“Gandalf,” he nodded to the wizard, then a smile came to his face slowly. “’King Under the Mountain’? I seem to have gotten lost.”

Gandalf nodded with a sad smile. “Yes, and I fear you will remain forever lost to the mountain.”

“What’s stoppin’ them from going back?” asked Dwalin. “We’ll march back to the mountain, we’ll all do it again.” the rest of the Company cheered happily.

“It should be easier, no Goblin King, no dragon at the end, no imprisonment in Mirkwood, no battle at the end, no Azog…should be a lovely stroll.” said Bofur with a smile.

“While the journey _would_ be easier, alas it is not possible.” said Gandalf with a pat on Bofur’s hat. “At least, not for Thorin, Kili and Fili.”

“Why not?” asked Ori.

“Why, my dear Ori…according to laws of Middle Earth and fairly reasonable logic, the three of them are no longer living.” said Gandalf.

The Company all turned and stared, the other fellows seemed to be well informed and fussed with the gangplank or the contents of the wagon.

“Well, for dead dwarves, they look well.” said Nori.

Thorin looked back the ship and then to the edge of the dock, where they were close to standing to. “The elf mentioned that we could not leave the dock. But what would happen if we did?”

Kili reached over, but stopped when Gandalf slapped his hand back as if he were a naughty child, they noticed as a jewel from his ring fell to the ground, turning dark and developing a deep crack deep inside. The dwarves stared at it in shock, Gandalf tapped the top of Kili’s head. “Foolish dwarf, I had just finished saying, by all accounts you are dead! If we warn you _not_ to leave the dock, then surely there is a reason!”

“And how would the elf know?” said Dwalin, making sure to keep the Durin royalty away from the end of the dock.

“Someone had planned this, and someone allowed him to make such plans and lend his strength to this particular venture.” said Gandalf cryptically.

The dwarves looked at Gandalf, the three “deceased” dwarves had an inkling who he was talking about, but they refrained from talking about him, as they all seemed to be a little touchy on the subject of Fainas.

The hobbits, minus the sandy haired on (he ducked  into the wagon) crowded around the dwarves, asking dozens of question about their adventures with “Mister Bilbo”, remembered Gloin and stared for a few long seconds at Bifur’s axe.

Gandalf thwacked them sharply and shook his head, muttering something about “hobbits” and “Tooks” as the pair of them formed an instant friendship with Kili, Fili and Ori.

“Why did you bring these hobbits, elf and man here, Gandalf? Surely this is not another one of your adventures?” asked Balin stroking his long white beard.

“Oh, the adventure we have shared has already ended, this is the beginning of a new journey.” said Gandalf with a twinkling glint in his eyes. “In fact, Thoirn, Kili and Fili, _you_ will be going on this adventure.”

Kili looked at the Company, “Without them? Where are we going, Gandalf, is it really just us four?”

“I will not be joining you for this, I am merely bringing your other traveling companions.” said Gandalf.

“What’s this adventure for?” asked Fili.

Before Gandalf could answer, Thorin interjected, his voice cool and calculated. “We’re not asking the right question.”

Gandalf nodded towards Thorin, “That you are not, though I have no doubt that they or you will come up with the right query. This adventure will be you escorting a very important pair of hobbits to their new home.”

Thorin placed a hand over his eyes wearily as Kili and Fili and some other members of the Company stared dumbfounded.

“You’d have the King Under the Mountain the two Princes…nursemaid a pair of hobbits?” said Nori.

“Now that’s a bit unfair.” said Merry.

“Might I ask a question?” asked Thorin loudly over the arguing dwarves and hobbits.

“What question would that be?” Gandalf asked with a knowing smile.

“What is the wagon for? You had these heavily armed warriors surrounding it, if these hobbits are inside, they are important enough to garner the protection of one of my kinsmen, the Prince of Mirkwood and…” he gestured towards the man.

“Strider” supplied Pippin.

“Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” said Merry.

“King of Gondor.” interjected Sam.

The dwarves looked up at the Aragorn with new eyes. Appraising him and his garb.

“Thought that was that man, Sirius for a moment.” muttered Kili.

“It is not only them that are here for this, but they are merely handing over the protection duties to you three. If you would be so kind as to aid him, I’m sure Frodo could use some help.”

The dwarves waited for the others to go and fetch this “very important hobbit” as they began to talk amongst themselves. They didn’t get enough to time to catch up past knowing what Bombur, Bifur and Bofur were doing in Erebor, Bombur was a cook in the royal kitchens, would be head cook if he didn’t nearly threaten to eat all the food. Bifur and Bofur were part time miners and toymakers, having their share of the gold made it so they didn’t need to work a day in their lives but all three found that they didn’t like to be all that idle during the day.

Then they began to unload a large and heavily cushioned litter from the back of the wagon. A dark haired hobbit came out after the litter and hung beside the side of the litter the entire time that Aragorn and Legolas carried it out.

Once they were out, a different, yet still more surprising figure stepped out, Lord Elrond himself. He came out and walked along the litter’s other side.

That however wasn’t the most surprising reveal yet, when they saw the person on the litter, Thorin didn’t know how, but he knew instantly who that wrinkled old hobbit was.

Thorin took a few steps forward, being mindful of the end of the dock and met the litter as it approached. He smiled fondly down at the hobbit, who was sharing the same sort of smile on his own face.

“Well, Master Baggins, it seems you made it back to your Shire after all.” said Thorin. Kili and Fili stared at the figure in shock but then came around to huddle around Bilbo’s side and smiled at him.

“Hello Mister Boggins.” said Kili with a bright smile. “You look older than Uncle Thorin.”

“Or Balin.” added Fili quietly.

“Oh…my dear dwarves…” said Bilbo closing his eyes, tears coming down and his mouth stretching into a smile. “It is good to see all of you!”

Bofur came over, took off his hat and bowed low. “Tis good to see you lad, you’ve never looked better.”

“I daresay,” said Bilbo with a tired chuckle. “that I have surely looked better at some point in my long life.”

Dori was dabbing at his eyes, a trembling smile on his lips as he came over and patted his hand tenderly. “Ah, Master Baggins, I don’t know if I should ask if you’ve been well.”

“I’ve had a very nice, moderately respectable life since our adventure, Master Dori.” said Bilbo. “But Thorin…oh Thorin, Kili, Fili….You cannot begin to know how…”

“Calm yourself, Burglar.” said Thorin placing his hand on his veined hand. “Gandalf, where are we taking Bilbo?”

Gandalf lowered a hand to rest on Bilbo’s shoulder and then fixed his gaze to Thorin’s face. “I…we would like you to escort Bilbo and his nephew Frodo to the Undying lands.”

Thorin shook his head. “That’s what the elf said, but we are children of Mahal, we _don’t_ go to the Undying Lands. That is a place of elves.”

“As you’ve undoubtedly been told by our young friend, they have suffered immensely, it is imperative that they be taken to the Undying Lands.” said Gandalf.

“While I will always be grateful and will aide Master Baggins in any way I can…” said Thorin.

“You are you wondering what we need you for? As we have already have the ship we need to reach there and an elf to guide them there…. What is an adventure without someone to protect those that need it the most?”

“A pleasant walking holiday, Gandalf my friend.” croaked Bilbo. “Do not force Thorin into this, I know he has no love for…”

“I will go.” interjected Thorin, “Someone has to look out for our burglar, and as I owe you my life and I would trust your protection to no one else…I am the perfect choice to be your guard.”

“And we’ll come to help, Uncle!” said Kili. “Gandalf said we were dead…it’s going to be very boring if we have to live out the rest of our times here on this dock.” 

“But…you’d leave us, again?” asked Ori with a sad expression on his face.

“We cannot stay, Ori.” said Fili patting Ori on the back. “We’d have to leave at some point.”

“So…we’re just seeing you off then…” said Dori.

“It’s not just them that you will be giving your farewells to.” said Gandalf.

“Who else?” asked Bofur.

Gandalf pointed towards the setting sun with his staff. They all turned towards the sun and watched in amazement as the sun, instead of setting down below the horizon, rose up slowly and sailed across the heavens. They watched in amazement as the sun, still the golden, red hue adorning it’s half visibly sphere, made a large turn in the middle of the sky and came soaring down to them. It came to a halt just to the side of the wagon, not yet touching the ground.

“That looks like…it looks like the shirt I have.” said Bilbo softly.

“What shirt?” asked Kili.

“We got to pick an item of…Fainas’ and I choose the silk shirt he had in his pack. I don’t blame him for never wearing it. It would have gotten so filthy….”

The vision flashed brightly for a moment and then faded slightly back, revealing a bright white and black horse with a figure sitting upon it’s back. The face of the man was hidden by the sheer brilliance of the light.

“Behold!” said Gandalf, a bright mischievous glint in his eyes. “The _White_ Lord of Mordor, Fainasinqui.”

The illuminated figure brought his hand up to where his head was apparently at, causing the touch to give off a resounding _smack!_ The light abruptly ended, revealing a messy dark haired young man, wearing a white silken shirt with the rising sun image embroidered on it.

“’White Lord of Mordor’? Really, Gandalf? That was the best you could come up with? I used the same image from this tunic and you go with the Mordor thing?” said the young man with a groan.

Ori took a tiny step towards the young man. “F-F-Fainas?” his eyes bright. “Is that you?”

The young man smiled brightly happily down at Ori as he dismounted the black and white horse. “Aye, sorry about the dramatic entrance, getting a bit of practice.”

“Before you all rush him,” said Thorin swiftly as Ori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur all made to move towards the young man. “I should let you know…he never died on the slopes of Erebor.”

The young man winced as the dwarves stared and Aragorn gave him a pointed look. “I may not have died, but it was a close thing…”

“Just how close?” asked Aragorn, his voice steeled.

“Uh…we’re missing a person yet, aren’t we?” said Fainas walking forwards towards the Company, his hands clapping together as he forced himself to ignore Strider.

“We’ll be talking about this later…” muttered Aragorn.

“Hopefully not.” muttered Fainas. “Yes, Ori, that’s Will-O-Wisp, before you ask.” he watched as Ori walked slowly over to the horse with widened eyes.

“But she…” stammered Ori, “You said she was dead!”

“I never said that, I said something different, I don’t remember what I said, but I’m sure I never said she was dead.” said Fainas with a weak smile. “Hopefully someday…or at some point you can forgive me for that.”

“So…it was all a lie?” said Ori softly.

Fainas shuffled a bit, looking apologetic, “For the most part…it wasn’t, I mean, I wasn’t lying about my family or friends…just really the society part….”

“So what is your society like then?” asked Dwalin gruffly.

Fainas looked around at each of the races standing around him and scratched the back of his head. “Not really any different then this one, knowledge in _some_ aspects are better, wars are a bit more...devastating in a way, weapons are bigger. It’s not as bad as I painted it to be, but I…I was only going by what Gandalf told me that I said when he journeyed with me at first…it’s all confusing.”

“You expect us to just accept that?” asked Nori.

“It’s either that or we stay here for fifty years while I’m trying to explain to you what was going on.” said the young man as he waved over to Bilbo, “But I don’t think Bilbo can last that long with me just focusing on that.” he stopped for a moment and then looked over to Bilbo. “Speaking of which…Bilbo, do you mind if I make your journey a bit easier?” he said as he came over and gripped Bilbo’s hand gently.

Bilbo smiled fondly up at the young man, “I daresay, you easily remember how much I prefer things to be simple.”

Before the eyes of the Company and the Fellowship, a small, gentle shower of golden light came down and shined down onto the litter. When the light dissipated, they stared at the elderly hobbit in shock as the hobbit no longer looked as wizened and weak, but just as young and in his prime as he did when Bilbo had gone on his adventure with the dwarves.

“Uncle Bilbo…” said Frodo in an awed voice. “You…”

Bilbo sat up slowly and stared at the smooth skin on his hands. “What…was that?”

“Another bit of information that would take even longer to explain. It’s what brought me here from my country, and let’s me to…uh…travel through time…” said Fainas.

“Travel through time?” said Balin with a stunned expression. He sent a quick and pointed look towards Thorin.

“He cannot go back to Moria.” said Thorin shaking his head, mentally trying to keep his composure and not warn Balin that he himself should not go back to Moria. “There are many things I wish he could change…oh how I wish he could change them.” he finished with a whispered lament.

Bilbo got off the litter and reveled in the revitalized body that he was given back and embraced all the dwarves, even Thorin found himself surrounded by his old burglar’s arms.

“Couldn’t Bilbo now just…live out the rest of his days this way? He wouldn’t have to suffer…right? Not anymore?” asked Merry, but looked crestfallen when the wizard shook his head.

“He’d still have to go, if he leaves the dock…he’ll age again, and it won’t be a smooth age, he may shatter his old bones just from standing.” said Fainas. “So, he’ll still have to go on to the Undying Lands.”

“Just one problem that has yet to be fully addressed lad; dwarves cannot go to the Undying Lands.” said Balin soberly.

Gandalf stepped forward, “This is a problem that I myself will solve. I will sail beyond with you and plead our case. I believe that if you five are already there and with a bit of charm on my part…”

“It’s already taken care of.”

Gandalf looked at the young man sharply. “What? What do you mean that it is already taken care of?”

Fainas raised her hands in a confused gesture, “I’m still trying to figure out _how_ they managed to get me there, but…when I was setting up all this, I think it was…Eru…or someone with a similar sounding name just reached through the light and grabbed me.”

The others stared in absolute shock as Fainas regaled them with what had happened. His story telling skills would never be in the same league as Bilbo’s, but they were interested nonetheless.

“After I was pulled into the light, I found myself surrounded by these…three giant people. One was a large blonde haired lady with flowers in her hair that trailed all the way down to the ground and a dress that looked like a whole green meadow growing on it with it draping down behind her, the other was a tall, strong looking bearded man with different bits of armor and weapons all around him and this tall…also bearded man that was surrounded in white light.” said Fainas as he sat down on the ground, the others joining him.

Gandalf stroked his beard, “Yavanna, Mahal, and Eru…. It would sound as if you were speaking to the three of them.”

“What did they say lad?” asked Oin eagerly. “What wisdom did they give you?”

The young man rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t remember much of what we discussed or if they gave me any initial ‘wisdom’, we mostly talked about why I was trying to cross boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed. Namely, having dwarves go…you know…”

“Did they smite you?” asked Pippin nervously.

“If he was smited, he wouldn’t be here, Pip.” muttered Sam.

“They didn’t seem to be upset, they were just…curious.” said Fainas, “They wanted to know what was so important that I would go that far to accomplish my goals. I told them what had happened…”

“But surely they knew all about it.” said Gloin, “Being…”

“Hush!” said Gandalf tapping the dwarf on the head smartly. “Do not question them! Continue, Harry…”

“….Who? What?” asked a few of the dwarves.

“Later!” snapped Thorin. “Let him finish!”

Fainas waited till everyone was quiet before he continued on, his gaze now lowering towards his hands. “The lady dressed in green picked me up and just stared at me for a little while but then she asked me why someone was having _me_ do this…who was sending me out to their world at…at the age I was at.”

Gandalf was completely silent and looked away from the young man.

“I told her that it was some old bat in my world’s fault, said she was the one that sent me to Arda in the first place and then…everything just seemed to happen. Going back this last time was my choice, I could have said no, I could have done it a much safer way, but I didn’t. I may have been put on this path, but I kept walking down it.”

“Hope you chose your words a bit more carefully to her, lad…” said Balin with a wince. 

“…Not really, I think that’s exactly what I said.”

Balin smacked his hand to his forehead loudly with a groan.

“It worked out, she didn’t seem to mind, and the dark bearded man seemed to like me.” said Fainas simply.

“Of course he liked you…” said Dwalin shaking his head and smirking as he looked at the back of Thorin’s skull.

“I don’t remember what else we talked about, it was a long time ago.” said Fainas.

“What are you talking about? You were only gone for a few hours, a day at most…” said Fili. Nori and the rest of the dwarves looked confused.

“May have been a day for you, but it was a lot longer for me.” said Fainas. “Far longer than you can guess…”

“A week then?” quipped Kili.

Fainas chuckled to himself and shook his head. “If all that time was a week, it was the longest week I’ve ever had…and likely to ever have again.”

“How long do _you_ think it was?” replied Thorin crossing his arms and frowning at the sitting man.

“Years…decades…centuries…I don’t really remember.” said Fainas. “It felt like a lifetime of lifetimes…”

“But you don’t look much older…” said Kili as he and the rest of them stared at the young wizard.

“Unless your people age like those…elves.” said Dwalin, surprising everyone when he censored himself with a pointed look towards Legolas.

“My people age like the men from here somewhat, but we don’t get overexcited when a fifteen year old goes about unattended. Maybe not for the length of time it took me, but still…” said Fainas.

“What do you mean, ‘ _fifteen’_? Who is fifteen?” came Strider’s voice.

“No one.” said Harry quickly.

The entire Company, Bilbo included, pointed to Fainas. Strider’s eyes widened in shock, Legolas’ mouth hung open slightly and Gimli began to sputter.

“W-What? Why didn’t you tell us, Harry?” asked Gimli weakly.

“Who is ‘Harry’?” asked Nori.

Pippin spoke up. “That’s Harry…. he had a different name when he went on the adventure with you.”

“It matters little what name he used.” interjected Thorin before Dori could huff indignantly, “I’m more interested in what happened between you, Eru and the two Valar.”

Harry smiled, happy for the diversion. “Well, to cut the story short: I had to do something for each of them, to allow you three to go to the Grey Havens. If I did that, they’d allow you passage on…as well as some other extra thing I wanted that I may or may not mention.”

“Yvanna…was it? She wanted me to work on her garden…” said Harry.

“That doesn’t sound that hard.” said Balin.

“You didn’t see the size of her garden. Just think of the Shire’s size, and just imagine lining twenty of them around themselves, that was the size of her garden. The largest and most beautiful I had ever seen. There were small little creeks across the length and breadth of it, Trees, flowers, vegetables, and shrubs of all varying sizes, shapes and types. Colors I had never seen before, and doubt I ever will again. When I went back home to my own garden…it looked so sparse and empty.” said Harry.

“Oh…from the sounds of it, I would love to look after that garden.” said Sam with a pleased smile.

“You’d fit right in, there were a lot of hobbits around that I could see. A few kept wanting me to join them in berry picking and whatnot.” said Harry.

“But you had a job to do…” said Balin nodding.

“Actually, I went a few times, figured that I had all the time in the world, so me taking a few hours off to unwind wasn’t going to hurt. Turns out that’s exactly what she wanted.”

“What?” asked Merry.

“She wanted me to work hard, but relax after each day was done. When I finally did it on a regular basis, she made it so that I didn’t have to do as much work as I did when I started. The harder work I did, and yet the more that I relaxed, the quicker I seemed to get the job done.”

“Wouldn’t that just be attested to ‘the harder you worked’?” asked Ori.

“I used to work from sun up to far past sun down, working by firelight…but when I worked hard during the day and went off with the hobbits around sun down, there seemed to be less to do the next day, until finally she came back and told me I was done.” said Fainas. “I pretty much just accepted it, there was nothing more that I could really do and I wasn’t going to argue.”

“Then…Eru…had me listen to a load of people asking for things or advice. He asked me what I would choose to do and then once I answered, a different set of voices would come booming out of nowhere and then the person in front of me would disappear. A lot of the time in the beginning the voice said something different than what I did, and Eru corrected me on what I should have said, but towards the end, he stopped correcting me altogether and asked me why I choose it and just smiled at me.”

“What would be the point of that? Sitting there and listening to different problems?” asked Kili.

Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Aragorn meanwhile looked thoughtful.

“It wasn’t just for one day though, I had to do this for just about as long as I had to work in that garden, longer even, I think. Till I was confident with my answers, and he was satisfied.” said Harry.

“And what did Mahal ask you to do?” asked Bofur eagerly.

“I had to make seven swords.”

The others gathered around him were silent.

“That’s it?” said Fili. “Seven swords? Uncle can have that done in less than a week! That’s not much of a challenge…”

“But if Mahal himself had to judge them to his standards, I can see how that would be a formidable task.” said Balin quickly, all the older dwarves started patting the earth ritualistically.

“It wasn’t easy, one slight slip up and the entire metal seemed to melt right into the fire. I’d have to wait till the fire died down and then chip it off to salvage all the little slivers of it. If I didn’t hit it hard enough it didn’t do a thing, but if I hit it too hard when it was hot it shattered into powder. Then I’d have to start all over again, picking up all the slivers or sweeping up the dust and trying to sift through all the dirt and other bits of dust and particles.”

“During the forging process, the air pressure, temperature and humidity in the room, the weather outside, the force and angle I used with the hammer, the heat of the fire, how I breathed, if I dropped a bead of sweat on the metal…so many different things went into the making of the darn things. I’m sort of angry that I didn’t get more muscles from all that work.” he said flexing his arms languidly.

“That metal yer describing, that sounds like…mithril forging…you had to make a mithril sword?” Dwalin stared at the young man.

“Not just one sword, brother, he had to make _seven.”_ said Balin slowly, looking at Harry in awe. “Even the best metal craftsmen can only make a perfect mithril sword once in their lifetimes, you lad….you had to make _seven_!”

“Explains how long it took me…I’m no master swordsmith, and he certainly didn’t show me how to do much of anything.”

“Don’t be blasphemous…” scolded Dori.

“Oh, he knew it, and he loved it…said every one of my burns was like a kiss…would hate to know what a punch would be.” said Harry wiggling his fingers. “They also couldn’t be the same, they all had to be completely different from each other…and he had to like them. So I made even MORE than seven, I lost count after thirty.”

“Did you discover what these tasks were all for?” said Gandalf with a twitching smile.

“Leave it to Gods to have ulterior motives for whatever task they set you to.” smirked Harry. “Yvanna’s was to work hard, but not to forget that I need to not work myself into the ground…a lesson I’m sure Madam Pomfrey and Sirius will be happy to know I finally learned.”

“Eru was attempting to give me the wisdom and knowledge on how to run a kingdom, or at least what to do with whatever problems the people might come forward with, so I got all the experience I might need…though I’ll have to switch up the lessons to reflect a more relative setting.

“But Mahal…I’m not too sure what he wanted me to learn from all that…how to make swords? Learn a way to vent from a hard day’s work…because I would now love to see what I can do in a regular forge….” he missed the brief yet bright smile that Thorin had on his face.

“Perhaps he knew that you learned what you really needed to learn from Thorin…and he was merely passing on the skills that a _father_ would show his _son_.” said Gandalf tipping his hat low.

Aragorn looked between Thorin and Harry, a slight frown on his face.

“Father…son?” said Harry slowly as he reached up and tugged slightly on the place where his braid used to be.

“We told you not to do that.” said Thorin getting up slowly and coming down to sit next to him, his hand in his pocket. “The moment you left the mountain, I snapped out of gold sickness, losing you, hurting you was one of the worst things that had happened to me in such a long time. I know I do not deserve to, but I would like to give this back to you.”

He held out his hand, revealing the braid and bead that Harry had sheared off himself in the mountain. Harry’s breath hitched a little as he stared at the braided and beaded hair.

“Uncle loves you, Fainas.” said Kili leaping forward despite Balin’s attempt to restrain him. “If he wasn’t sick with the gold sickness…he never would have hit you.”

“If I had not fallen, I doubt this all would have happened.” said Thorin bitterly.

“I think we can go further back in time to find the real source of the problem.” Harry replied. “But I don’t know, what would be the benefit of this…you and I will never see each other again.”

“I will do my own tasks for Mahal, Eru and Yvanna,” said Thorin placing a gauntlet fist over his heart. “I will not rest in the Grey Havens peacefully until all members of the Company can join together, and that includes…my son.”

“But…when I die…” said Harry. “That’s not a decision that your…”

“Perhaps they can parlay with your own gods…”

“God…I’ve only got the one…well my religion does, it’s complicated…” said Harry interjecting quickly.

Thorin chuckled warmly and continued on: “But I will not give you up, I will never surrender to losing you forever.” declared Thorin placing both hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s eyes widened. “You’ve shown great love for your fellows, lad…let us show you how much _you_ are loved.”

Harry bowed his head, trying vainly to conceal the small trail of tears that fell from his eyes. He then felt several pairs of arms surround him and several hands pat his head and run their fingers through his hair.

They parted after a few moments, Thorin and Aragorn still held their hands on his shoulder and back. Harry wiped his eyes with the offered handkerchief that Bilbo gave him.

“How much longer do we have, Fainas?” asked Kili quietly. “I don’t want to really say good bye, but…”

Harry sighed and stood slowly up. “I think it may be best to just get it over with right now. They guaranteed a safe journey, but how swift all depends on the wind.”

“But you…”

“My wind can’t last forever or go all the way to the Gray Havens. Best go while you’ve got a breeze coming.” said Harry.

The hobbits all embraced each other, Sam gripping Frodo tightly as tears fell silent down his face. Merry and Pippin both hugging Bilbo, crying softly and vowing that his stories will be their favorites to tell their children and they’ll never forget nicking from his pantry…and getting caught every single time.

The dwarves were similar, if not more so restrained in ways of emotions to the untrained eye. Skulls were not bashed as roughly as Bilbo and Harry had seen on the adventure but tenderly touched and prayers in Khuzdul were exchanged.

Legolas, approached Thorin, kneeling before him, much to the astonishment of a few dwarves.

“I was tasked to return this to you, Thorin Oakenshield.” He took a wrapped item form behind him and with great care he removed the fabric. Orcrist, the Goblin-Cleaver, lay up on the ground, just as sharp and bright as the last day Thorin had seen it.

“My father had given it to Lord Dain to lay in your empty tomb, understandably it took some convincing for him to allow it’s removal.” said Legolas as he lifted the sword up for Thorin to take.

Thorin scoffed quietly, “Thranduil did that, did he? I’m sure some…”

“We believed that your bodies were taken by orcs, my father lamented that fate for you, he was relieved when Gandalf revealed to him what had truly transpired that day.” Legolas then looked at Harry pointedly. “If you and I will never see each other again, then I must then challenge you here and now.”

Harry started and quirked a brow. “Challenge? Challenge to what?”

“A duel, till first blood.”

Harry took several steps backwards and stared at Legolas in shock. “What? What did I do?”

“It’s a matter concerning my sister that I need to discuss with you. An elf did a drawing of you on one of your two visits to Imlardis, and when she saw it, she said _you_ were the young man whom she gave her heart to.”

Harry blinked and then looked helpless at, Elrond, the Company and remaining members of the Fellowship. Thorin rolled his eyes and nudged Harry. “It’s Thranduil’s daughter.”

Harry didn’t seem to catch on, but Bilbo added. “She was the one that gave you that handkerchief.”

“Oh!” said Harry with a pleased smile.

“’Oh’, he says…” said Legolas with a frown.

“Should I be feeling sorry for Anya at all?” said Aragorn with a smirk on his face.

Harry held up a finger with an uncomfortable smile. “Actually, her and my relationship got a bit more problematic and…odd since I’ve gone on this adventure.”

“Odd…how?” asked Pippin.

“Well…it turns out…Anya…is my _granddaughter._ ”

The looks on Aragorn and the four younger hobbits’ faces were nearly enough to make Harry break down laughing.

“What?’ said Aragorn stammering. “She’s your _what_?”

“I…had a one night stand, as we call it where I come from, and…um…yeah…that happened.”

“Where.” said Aragorn, his voice low.

“Laketown.” said Harry quickly.

“You know, I almost forgot that happened.” said Thorin rubbing his eyes tiredly. “We’ve talked about this already…you’ve met his offspring?” he said with a look towards Aragorn.

“He’s met the offspring of the offspring.” said Harry quietly, smiling in spite of himself as Thorin groaned.

“And you apparently…were close to this Anya?” said Balin.

Harry winced. “I’ll…take a pass on that line of questioning thank you…ruddy time travel…”

Legolas took a step forward, his blades poised. “Shall I have the chance to test your mettle and enforce my sister’s honor?”

“Ah, well..um…I…what’s that?” said Harry looking over Legolas’ shoulder.

“That will not…”

A horrible screeching noise that tore straight through to their souls came from the darkening trees along the shoreline. They all whipped around and saw a small band of orcs shuffling down out of the woods, brandishing their weapons and cackling madly.

“To ar…!” shouted Thorin, but as he faced the orcs, all the weapons that they all currently had in their possessions flew out of their sheaths and hidden pockets and flew horrifyingly close to the sides of their owner’s heads and bodies. They sailed towards the oncoming pack. The larger swords stabbed and sliced through the orcs’s necks as the axes amputated their limbs clear off their bodies and the arrows and daggers slammed themselves firmly into the bodies causing them to look like grotesque hedgehogs.

“How rude, you lot weren’t invited to this party.” said Harry coolly as he kept his hands in his pockets, the bright lights of the jewels encircling his head again. Legolas brought the blades slowly down at held them loosely at his side, his weapons had been spared being taken away. “Can I take a rain check on the fight?” said Harry to Legolas. “here comes the other person I sent for. Someone better latch onto Kili.”

“Why?” asked Kili, but his eyes widened in joy when he saw a red haired elf step out of the light, looking around curiously, but froze when she saw the young Durin Prince. She came swiftly striding over, took a leather sheath out of her belt, threw her knife down onto the sand and began to bat him on the head with it roughly.

“ _You…idiotic…bearded...son…of…an…orc!_ ” she hissed with every strike she landed. Kili threw his hands up in defense, backing up and pleading with her to stop. Legolas and Elrond stared at the red headed elf in shock. “I thought I had lost you! I hunted the remaining orcs…but no trace…”

“Had I had a choice I…”

“Would have died on those freezing cold rocks.” supplied Harry, he took a tentative step towards the red headed dwarf. “I am very, very sorry what I did to you…ma’am, but I did what I had to do, I had to make sure he survived and…it meant hurting you.”

“You did nothing to me, I do not remember seeing you…”

“I made it so you couldn’t stop him from falling off those rocks and into the crevice, I knocked you out with that rock.”

Tauriel stared at the young man, torn between wanting to rush him and continue her attack on him now, or to stay beside Kili.

“But…to repay you, I got you safe passage to the Undying Lands with Kili and the rest of them.” said Harry gesturing to the Durin Prince.

“What about my sister?” said Legolas coldly.

“I…she…it’s the same thing with Anya, she’d only get sick there.” said Harry.

“We went there, and we didn’t get sick.” said Sam.

“You were there for a day.”

“We were there for a few weeks.” said Fili. “We’re fine.”

Harry looked down and muttered, “Not long enough.”

Legolas made to say something, but Aragorn grasped his elbow and whispered something into his ear, causing him to stop immediately.

“That’s everyone I could summon…time to go…” said Harry, waving his hand towards the gangplank of the ship.

As Legolas and Tauriel were saying their goodbyes, Harry walked over to Thorin, who was speaking in hushed Kuzdhul curses at the wizard and bent his head a bit. Thorin looked at Harry in confusion.

“Last chance I suppose, did you still want to put the bead back in?”

Thorin took the bead out of Harry’s trembling hand and painstakingly braided it back into his hair. He knew full well that this would be the very last time that he would be able to do such a task, he took as long as he could and made the braid as elaborate and strong as he could with Harry’s dark hair.

-==-=-

There were only a few dry eyes as the ship sailed off into the sunset, leaving behind the rest of the Company and the Fellowship.

“Fainas?” came Ori’s quiet voice.

“Aye?” asked Harry waving to the receding ship.

“We’ll see you again, won’t we?” he asked softly.

Harry lowered his arm slowly and took a deep breath.

“I would imagine that your reaction would mean that it would mean no.” said Balin with a frown.

“Have you returned to Rivendell, Gloin?” asked Harry looking out onto the sea.

“Aye, I have…you broke my heart when I went to that meeting.” said Gloin. “My heart is a lot lighter knowing that you’re alright.”

Harry smiled sadly. “If I have met Gloin in Rivendell then, I don’t think I’ll be seeing any of you ever again. In fact, I think I pulled you all from different points in time….”

“Not even us?” asked Merry and Pippin looking worried.

Harry shrugged, “I’m not going to have the opportunity to leave Castle Valor ever again. I’ve had enough time traveling for a lifetime, and I’ve done enough good and enough harm here. It’s time to go and do some work in my own world.”

“But we can visit you, right?” asked Sam.

“If you can find the time, then yes. I’ll leave the curtain where I put it, but remember, it doesn’t work every single day.” said Harry. In lieu of a response, the small hobbits swarmed around him and wrapped their arms around his middle.

“And us?” asked Dwalin.

“At the time I’ve pulled all of you, the…doorway that links my world and yours is deep in Mordor. Don’t risk your lives to try and reach it….” said Harry quietly.

“Can’t you take a day off and visit us?” asked Bofur.

Harry said nothing, but he smiled softly to himself. “I suppose I could try.”

“Don’t try, only do.” said Nori with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry may have been able to let go of Anya on the surface, but there's still that lingering desire in the back of his subconscious.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fun ride!


End file.
